THE COCKY AND THE COUGAR by ikss in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Crédito e Vendas - muitas vezes em guerra na América Corporativa. Quando o novato na Con-Vert, o jovem Diretor de Vendas, Edward Masen, conhece a Diretora de Créditos de 38 anos de idade, Bella Swan, era quase inevitável que as faíscas voassem.
1. O Arrogante

**THE COCKY AND THE COUGAR**

**Autora: ikss **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2105289/ ikss )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Angústia

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: The Cocky and The Cougar **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5438095/ 1/ The_Cocky_and_The_Cougar )

**Sinopse:**

Crédito e Vendas - muitas vezes em guerra na América Corporativa. Quando o novato na Con-Vert, o jovem Diretor de Vendas, Edward Masen, conhece a Diretora de Créditos de 38 anos de idade, Bella Swan, era quase inevitável que as faíscas voassem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**ikss**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>O ARROGANTE E A PANTERA<strong>

**Capítulo 1 ****- O Arrogante**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Olhei para cima para ver a sua forma alta, quase magricela, parada na porta do meu escritório, um envelope na mão. Sorri para ele e ele tomou isso como um convite para entrar.

"Outro cheque?" Perguntei, aludindo ao que ele tinha em suas mãos.

"Sim. Vê? Eu só lhe trago dinheiro – nunca trabalho".

Meu sorriso tornou-se maior quando ele me entregou o envelope. "E é por isso que eu te amo." Não importa que os cheques que haviam erroneamente acabado em seu departamento deveriam ser dados a Janice, nossa Especialista em Aplicação de Dinheiro. Ele sabia disso. No mínimo, ele sabia que o Diretor do departamento não postava os pagamentos, então por que ele traria essas coisas para mim?

Eu sabia muito bem por que. E ele sabia que eu sabia.

Ele sorriu. "Se eu tivesse um níquel..."

Ele puxou uma das cadeiras para longe da pequena mesa de conferência em meu escritório e sentou-se, cruzando um tornozelo sobre o joelho. Suas mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça enquanto ele recostou-se a elas.

"Confortável?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo. Como ele aparentemente estava planejando ficar um pouco, virei minha cadeira para o seu rosto, cruzando as minhas próprias pernas. Eu estava plenamente consciente de que, ao fazer isso, ele agora estava recebendo uma visão de um pouco da minha coxa.

"Como está o seu dia?"

"James, posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?" Eu gostava dos nossos joguinhos de flerte e James era prazeroso de se olhar, mas eu tinha trabalho a fazer.

Ele riu e olhou para mim com um brilho definido em seus olhos. "Oh, há muitas coisas com as quais você pode me ajudar, Bella".

Eu ri de volta para ele. "Embora eu tenha ouvido falar que você precisa de ajuda nessas áreas, James, eu não acho que eu seja a mulher para o trabalho... mas há algo ligado aos negócios com os quais você precisa da minha ajuda?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele me avaliava pelo outro lado da mesa. "Tome uma bebida comigo, depois do trabalho".

"Uma bebida?" Nós dois sabíamos que não era uma bebida que ele queria ter comigo.

"Para começar." Ele disse.

Eu considerei isso, e não pela primeira vez. Embora ele fosse significativamente mais jovem do que eu, James tinha muito boa aparência e era inegavelmente sexy de uma forma muito suja. E eu tinha um desejo por sujos recentemente. Ele esteve descaradamente flertando comigo desde que começou na empresa, apenas em maio passado - nem mesmo três meses atrás. O dia começou quando o nosso novo Contador de Custos, ele estava indo a cada departamento, se apresentou para os chefes de departamento com os quais ele estaria trabalhando mais de perto. Após conhecer-me, seus olhos brilharam e ele olhou-me lascivamente de cima abaixo enquanto eu apertei sua mão. "Bella." Ele disse. "Que nome apropriado".

Quando ele saiu do meu escritório, eu não tinha certeza se eu queria um banho... ou tomar um banho com ele.

Eu já o tinha visto em shorts e sem camisa durante um piquenique da empresa em junho. Alguns dos rapazes tinham decidido, em um impulso de momento, jogar basquete e minha amiga Ângela e eu nos sentamos na grama ao lado para vê-los jogar. Ângela tinha que assistir em demonstração de apoio ao seu namorado, Ben. Eu só queria assistir para que eu pudesse ver toda a testosterona na parada.

James não era extremamente musculoso, mas ele era alto e magro e bem construído, com abdomens que praticamente me imploravam para correr a minha língua sobre eles. Ele tinha coxas musculosas e minha mente cambaleou com o pensamento da força que elas continham.

Pode ter sido minha imaginação, mas parecia que ele estava se mostrando um pouco para mim enquanto jogava. Ele até enterrou um par de vezes, uma vez pendurando no aro como se ele fosse Shaquille O'Neal no seu auge.

Ângela e eu rimos dele sendo tão canastrão, mas secretamente eu observei, com uma baba interior, quando os músculos do seu peito ondularam enquanto ele balançava. Ele me notou observando também. Enquanto corria pelo seu caminho para o outro lado da quadra, ele piscou para mim. Ângela riu da sua exibição descarada e eu suavemente ri junto com ela, mesmo quando cerrei minhas coxas juntas.

Havia algo sobre O Arrogante que me atraía, quase sempre.

Nadar na piscina da empresa era negócio complicado, no entanto. Eu não tinha exatamente uma política contra isso, mas eu sabia que não era uma idéia muito boa. O potencial de dano à minha reputação e ainda pior pesava na minha mente. Se eu decidisse... er... _socializar _com um homem com quem eu trabalhava, era melhor que eu tivesse uma maldita boa razão. Caso contrário, não vale a pena jogar no campo minado.

Enquanto James e eu não trabalhávamos exatamente no mesmo departamento, Contabilidade e Crédito eram relacionados entre si e nós trabalhávamos um com o outro regularmente, em vários projetos. Estaríamos olhando um para o outro através de mesas de conferência com frequência. Além disso, eu realmente não conhecia James suficientemente bem para saber se eu podia confiar nele. O potencial para a catástrofe não parecia valer a emoção temporária que um caso com James me traria.

E isso seria apenas um caso e muito definitivamente seria temporário. Porque, enquanto James era quente como o inferno e eu tenho certeza que nós faríamos coisas incrivelmente sujas e maravilhosas um para o outro se tivéssemos a chance, isso era tudo o que eu queria dele. Mesmo além da nossa diferença de idade, James definitivamente não era material de relacionamento.

Grande parte disso passou pela minha mente enquanto eu mordia o fim da minha caneta com o pensamento. Eu vi quando os olhos de James dispararam entre a caneta na minha boca e meus olhos, esperando para eu dar a ele uma resposta. Adotei um meio sorriso e estendi o momento da antecipação, fazendo-o esperar e amando que ele estivesse, obviamente, ficando irritado por ter que fazer isso.

Finalmente, seus olhos pousaram nos meus e ele se inclinou para frente. "Bella..." Sua voz era provocadora. "Você e eu sabemos que você quer isso. E eu não vou continuar perguntando para sempre".

E foi então que O Arrogante cruzou uma linha invisível e talvez até mesmo subconscientemente. Havia alguma coisa sobre o implícito "agora ou nunca" da sua declaração que me colocou fora. Eu fiz a minha decisão.

"Hmm..." Puxei a caneta longe dos meus lábios e virei minha cadeira de volta para a minha mesa, olhando para alguns papéis que eu tinha deixado lá quando ele entrou "Eu não posso, James. Desculpe se eu perdi a minha oportunidade".

Do canto do meu olho, eu o vi levantar-se da cadeira e mover-se para mim. Senti seus dedos no meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto para que eu estivesse olhando em seus olhos. Sua proximidade me deixou nervosa e meu coração começou a acelerar.

Sua voz estava ofegante. "Você deve se desculpar, linda Bella. Porque o que eu planejei faria você gritar o meu nome e nunca querer sair do meu lado".

Eu consegui rir quando puxei meu rosto da sua mão, feliz por ter a oportunidade de olhar para longe dos seus olhos e recuperar o fôlego. Eu esperava que meu comportamento se mantivesse confiante e casual e não traísse o quanto ele acabou de me deixar incomodada.

"Bem, eu não saindo do seu lado tornaria as coisas no trabalho um pouco inconvenientes, não tornariam?"

James se endireitou e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. Ele se virou e se dirigiu lentamente para a porta. Quando ele chegou nela, em vez de deixar meu escritório, ele fechou a porta e voltou na minha direção. Olhei para cima da minha mesa.

"Por quê?" Isso foi tudo que ele perguntou. Quando se encontrou com a minha expressão vazia em resposta, ele expandiu. "Por que você sempre diz não quando eu sei que você quer dizer sim?"

Estabeleci a minha caneta e olhei para ele, dando de ombros em falsa descontração. "Você sabe que eu sou muito mais velha do que você, certo?" Ele apenas deu de ombros para a minha fala e eu continuei. "Bem, além de... eu não saio com colegas de trabalho, James".

Não era que eu fosse necessariamente avessa a ter um caso com alguém 10 anos mais jovem do que eu. Nem um pouco. Na realidade, muito sexo quente com alguém que tem a resistência e as habilidades de se recuperar... bem, de um cara de 28 anos de idade, continha uma quantidade significativa de atração para mim. Sério, a diferença de idade era apenas uma desculpa conveniente para não dormir com James.

Eu ainda não estava oficialmente divorciada, embora Jacob Black e eu estivéssemos separados desde que eu o encontrei em uma posição estereotipicamente comprometedora com uma das suas alunas de pós-graduação há três anos - uma que era estereotipicamente mais jovem do que eu. Por, oh, cerca de 13 anos se eu avaliasse a provável idade dela corretamente, o que significaria que ela é 23 anos mais jovem que Jake. Eu a havia conhecido antes. Ela participou de um coquetel que oferecemos em nossa casa para alguns dos seletos alunos dele e os alunos de pós-graduação que ele orientava. Eu tinha pensado que ela era doce, um pouco monótona, e bonita.

Eu não a achei tão bonita quando a encontrei sentada em cima do meu marido sem roupas. Na minha cama.

A ironia de perder meu marido para uma das suas alunas não foi perdida por mim, considerando que é a mesma forma como tínhamos nos conhecido, uns 15 anos antes. Claro, a situação tinha sido um pouco diferente, visto que ele não estava _casado_ quando eu o conheci, mas, sério, isso foi apenas um detalhe técnico. Quando pensei sobre isso, o que eu fiz com frequência nos meses que se seguiram, nada sobre a minha descoberta dos seus corpos suados se contorcendo me surpreendeu em nada. Alunos de Jake – homens e mulheres – pensavam nele como um deus literário. Mesmo com seus cabelos agora rapidamente grisalhos - ele era bastante atraente em uma espécie de forma de professor bobo. Ele era extremamente alto e bem construído, charmoso, inteligente, perspicaz e pensativo - quase comovente. Ele tinha um carisma que era perfeitamente adequado para a sala de aula.

E para alguns estudantes de vinte e poucos anos de Literatura Americana.

Não havia nenhuma razão real para o atraso no nosso atual divórcio. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Na verdade, nunca conversamos. Ele simplesmente nunca assinou e eu nunca tenho tempo para isso, tampouco. Ou seja, até que a menina bonita, mas insípida, acabou com, estereotipicamente, um bolo no forno.

Tudo isso me fez rir durante meses. Eu poderia estar no trabalho, sentada em uma reunião extremamente entediante; no supermercado escolhendo sucos; presa no trânsito; sentada no consultório do meu dentista. Eu poderia estar em qualquer lugar e, de repente, eu começaria a rir. Porque a perspectiva de Jake como papai era a coisa mais engraçada que alguma vez aconteceu na história do universo.

Eu sabia que ele deveria estar na miséria, o que me fez infinitamente feliz. Jake odiava crianças como eu odiava couves de bruxelas - ele achava que eram viscosas e nojentas e tinham um cheiro horrível. Sempre que saíamos para jantar, ele se tornava incrivelmente irado se estivéssemos sentados ao lado de crianças - especialmente bebês. Aos olhos de Jake, os pais que saíam a público com bebês chorões eram culpados dos piores crimes. Quando abordado pelos filhos dos nossos amigos, ele ficava incrivelmente desconfortável e olhava para a mais rápida fuga humanamente possível.

O ódio de Jake por crianças foi realmente uma das coisas que me atraiu nele, inicialmente. E agora ali estava ele, quase cinqüenta e um pai pela primeira vez. Pai de uma menina, mesmo assim.

Quando o nosso casamento encontrou o seu fim necessário, eu mantive a casa e mantive o cão. Eu também tenho um novo emprego - um passo à frente para mim e uma mudança que significou um aumento de salário de 20 mil dólares por ano.

Isto é soletrado J-U-S-T-I-Ç-A.

Então, agora, eu era a Diretora de Crédito na Con-Vert por pouco menos de três anos. Não era um trabalho emocionante, ou glamouroso, mas eu era boa nisso e eu gostava de sentir que era boa no meu trabalho. Eu era uma das duas únicas mulheres na Reunião de Diretores a cada segunda-feira de manhã e eu gostava de saber que eu poderia ir de igual para igual com qualquer um dos 14 homens na sala e ganhar minha batalha quase todas as vezes, mas que eu também era a primeira na lista de todo mundo para trabalhar em projetos especiais, equipes e sub-comitês. Eu tinha a sensação de que a maioria deles pensava em mim como uma espécie de Rainha de Gelo, mas eu também sabia, sem dúvida, que todos eles me respeitavam como a mulher inteligente e trabalhadora que eu era e que muito poucos eram intimidados por mim. E eu adorava isso.

Além disso, eu tenho quatro semanas de férias pagas a cada ano e isso é pelo que eu realmente trabalhava. Nos últimos três anos eu tinha ido à Itália, França, Havaí, Alasca, Santa Fé, Nova York, Washington DC e Nova Orleans, junto com ocasionais escapadelas de fim de semana dentro da Califórnia.

É claro que, enquanto eu tive uma explosão em todas as minhas viagens e não mudaria nada sobre nenhuma delas, todas elas foram feitas com amigas, com um grupo de excursão, ou sozinha. Porque, enquanto o resto da minha vida estava funcionando extremamente bem, minha vida amorosa era um assunto completamente diferente.

Não é que eu não tivesse encontros. Eu tinha saído com várias pessoas nos últimos três anos, na verdade, só que ninguém pelo qual valesse a pena abrir mão de um bom livro e um longo e quente banho com o meu chuveiro removível. Descobri que, se um homem fosse solteiro na minha idade, havia provavelmente uma razão muito boa que ele fosse solteiro. Aqueles que eu gostei não eram bons na cama. Os que eram bons na cama eram idiotas, ou chatos, ou, num caso milagroso, ambos.

E não vamos nem discutir os horrores de lidar com filhos de outra mulher. Na minha idade, era bastante difícil evitar esse alarme em particular – a velocidade de colisão mortal.

Ultimamente, eu não tinha sequer tentado. Depois de uma noite de sexo especialmente frustrante alguns meses atrás, após a qual eu mesma acabei me dando um orgasmo no banheiro do estranho porque ele não podia ser incomodado para me ajudar com o projeto anterior, eu simplesmente decidi parar com a loucura e segurar até que eu encontrasse alguém que eu realmente... o quê? Eu me importasse? Tivesse uma ótima química? Bem, um desses dois. Eu descobriria se e quando fosse confrontada com qualquer uma dessas situações.

Então, James apareceu. Ele tinha sido a minha primeira tentação real e, posteriormente, a minha primeira decisão nesse sentido. E eu tinha acabado de, aparentemente, decidir que sua marca particular de arrogância não valia a pena o risco potencial para a minha carreira.

Tendo negado James, encontrei Alice e Rosalie para bebidas, em vez disso. Eu tive uma reunião final com o nosso CFO*****, que decorreu muito tempo (como todas as reuniões com o nosso CFO tendem a durar), então elas já estavam sentadas em uma mesa quando cheguei ao Bar Newt & Serious 'Que, não exatamente esperando por mim. Elas tinham bebidas na frente delas que já precisavam de recarga.

_*CFO (__Chief Financial Officer): Diretor Financeiro, pessoa responsável pelos assuntos financeiros da empresa ou de uma grande organização. _

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice falou quando deixei cair a minha bolsa em uma cadeira vazia e puxei outro para que eu pudesse sentar-me nela. "Que honra você se juntar a nós".

"Acredite em mim." Eu disse. "Se eu pudesse ter chegado aqui mais cedo, eu teria. Cara, aquele cara é um saco de vento".

"Ele não sabe que era oficialmente o fim de semana." Rosalie olhou para o relógio, "Noventa minutos? Está fora do horário, garota".

"Eu nunca estou fora do horário, Rose." Suspirei enquanto afundava na minha cadeira. "O problema é que o cara não entende nada sobre crédito, então eu tenho que explicar tudo para ele uma e outra vez, até enjoar." Olhei para as minhas amigas. Elas usavam expressões educadamente interessadas em seus rostos, mas eu sabia que tinha quebrado a regra tácita dos nossos encontros: não se lamentar sobre o trabalho. Mudei o assunto. "Temos uma garçonete próxima, ou devo ir para o bar?"

"Temos uma garçonete, em algum lugar." Alice disse.

Olhei em volta, tentando identificar a nossa atendente. Durante a digitalização do salão, meus olhos vacilaram e finalmente pararam quando eu vi as formas bastante agradáveis de dois homens no bar, um dos quais parecia muito familiar.

Rose riu, ao meu lado. "Oh, nós já os vimos." Ela disse.

Alice riu. "Oh, sim. Os Gostosões".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, como se saindo de um transe. "Não, vocês não entendem. Quero dizer, sim, há definitivamente gostosura, mas eu _conheço _um daqueles caras".

Alice suspirou. "O quê? Qual?"

Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto eu tentava identificá-lo. "Bem... pelo menos eu acho que conheço. Aquele com o cabelo mais claro".

Alice suspirou mais uma vez, seu minúsculo corpo dançando em seu assento. _"Sério?"_

Rose riu novamente. "Oh meu Deus, Bella. Alice esteve aqui sentada em uma poça desde que o Sr. Beijável entrou".

Olhei para as minhas amigas. "Sr. Beijável?"

Alice ergueu o queixo, desafiadoramente. "Quando você vir os lábios dele, você saberá do que estou falando".

"Sr. Beijável" parecia ter cerca de 1m82 cm de altura, com ombros agradáveis e cabelo cor de areia e levemente cacheado que pendia um pouco longo e levemente em seu rosto. Ele estava de costas para nós, mas quando ele se virou em uma conversa com o homem à sua direita, eu pude ver seu rosto. E que lindo rosto era também, com uma mandíbula agradavelmente esculpida e maçãs do rosto salientes. Ele era quase demais. Ele usava um colete, de todas as coisas, sobre uma camiseta branca reta e calça jeans. Ele tinha algum colar de couro de algum tipo pendurado no peito e outra tira de couro em volta dos seus pulsos.

Seu companheiro estava de costas para nós. Ele tinha cabelo castanho-acobreado curto que estava apontando em direções diversas, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que o Sr. Beijável, e seus ombros um pouco mais estreitos. Ele também usava calça jeans, coberto com uma camisa xadrez, que estava entreaberta. Presumi que ele devia ter outra camiseta por baixo. E uma vez que era essencialmente tudo que eu podia julgar do homem de tal ângulo, notei que ele tinha uma bunda particularmente comestível.

"Oh!" De repente me ocorreu de onde eu conhecia o cara. "Pessoal, o Sr. Beijável trabalha comigo!"

Alice suspirou mais uma vez e a mão espalmada de Rose caiu em cima da mesa, causando um forte _ploft _e fazendo com que as cabeças em várias mesas em torno de nós se virassem em nossa direção. Dei a ela um olhar irritado, embora ela estivesse sorrindo, de orelha a orelha.

"Bem." Eu continuei. "Não _comigo_, comigo, mas ele trabalha na minha empresa. Ele está no Marketing. Eu acho que ele é o nosso Designer Gráfico, na verdade".

Quando ouvi outro suspiro, eu comecei a me perguntar seriamente se Alice estava desenvolvendo um problema respiratório. "_Um Designer Gráfico?_" Ela abanava-se com a mão. "Isso é tão sexy".

Rose acabou com a bebida na frente dela. "Ele desenha imagens em seu computador o dia todo. Isso é sexy?"

Alice continuou a abanar seu rosto. "É para mim." Ela disse. E seria. Alice era toda sobre o que era esteticamente agradável e servida com um toque artístico. Em seu trabalho como designer de interiores e em todas as coisas que a cercavam, ela procurava e até mesmo ansiava beleza, mas também expressão artística. Ela procurava o que era único - em suas roupas, seu carro, o jeito que ela projetava tanto a casa dela como a dos outros.

A garçonete veio então e eu pedi o que eu considerava ser o néctar de Deus, "Vodka Grey Goose com gelo. Em uma taça. Se você não tiver Grey Goose, vou tomar Belvedere".

Alice e Rose tomavam uma das últimas invenções de Mike Newton. As bebidas eram levemente amarelas e muito potentes em sabor, como descobri quando Rose insistiu que eu experimentasse a dela. O proprietário deste belo estabelecimento, Mike Newton, tinha um cocktail especial que ele criava a cada semana. Este era chamado de "Les Deux Piss". Por que alguém escolheria para beber algo com a palavra "mijar" em seu nome, eu realmente não poderia te dizer.

_*__Les Deux Piss__: seria algo como "muito mijo"._

"Bem." Rose esfregou as mãos. "Precisamos trazer a bela bunda daquele homem aqui e no colo de Alice, antes que ela desmaie por hiperventilar".

Alice olhou para baixo do seu nariz e para Rosalie. "Acho que há um número suficiente de cadeiras vazias neste salão".

Rose dispensou a mão no ar. "O que seja. Bella, simplesmente traga-o aqui." Claro, fácil para Rosalie dizer. Rose não tinha problema algum em simplesmente ir até homens estranhos que ela nunca conheceu. Ela sabia qual seria a reação deles, afinal.

"O quê? Não posso simplesmente 'trazê-lo aqui'! Eu nem sequer _conheço _o cara".

Rose olhou para mim. "Você disse que ele trabalha com você".

"Bem, sim - ele trabalha para a minha _empresa_. Assim como cerca de 800 outras pessoas, Rose. Tenho certeza que ele não tem idéia de quem eu seja".

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram. "Um... eu acho que você pode estar errada sobre isso..." Quando olhei para ela, sua voz caiu para um sussurro. "Eles estão vindo para cá." Ela guinchou um pouco no final da frase.

Às vezes, as ações de Alice traíam sua tenra idade. Eu acho que você para de gritar no rosto dos meninos bonitos depois dos 30 anos.

"Com licença." Ouvi uma voz profunda falando com um sotaque leve do sul. "Você trabalha na Con-Vert, certo? Você coordena o departamento de crédito?"

Virei-me em minha cadeira e olhei para ele com um sorriso. Pelo menos, essa foi a minha intenção. Em vez disso, eu olhei para o rosto do seu amigo e encontrei os mais belos olhos verdes que eu já vi, sorrindo para mim. Minha boca abriu como se fosse falar, mas as minhas palavras prenderam na minha garganta quando a minha cabeça girou e minha visão reduziu, a minha periferia nublada. Eu podia sentir meu peito subir e descer com a necessidade recente para respirar e respirar rapidamente.

Talvez Alice não fosse a única que precisasse crescer um pouco.

Percebendo que minha boca estava prestes a pegar moscas, limpei minha garganta e comecei a falar. "Um - sim, eu-"

Felizmente, a garçonete interrompeu minha incoerência, trazendo nossas bebidas e as colocando na nossa frente.

"Bem, maldição." Olhos verdes falou. E que som misterioso e sensual foi isso. Pêlos se levantaram na minha nuca enquanto olhei para a minha bebida, internamente lembrando-me o que era e o que eu deveria fazer com ela e disposta a não me envergonhar. "Nós estávamos prestes a oferecer para comprar suas bebidas".

"Bem, não há necessidade, como vocês podem ver." Rosalie me salvou da minha inaptidão. "Mas os cavalheiros se importariam de puxar uma cadeira?"

Eu fui finalmente capaz de olhar para o Sr. Beijável. Ele estava puxando uma cadeira ao lado de Alice, à minha direita. Seu amigo com os olhos verdes estava sentado ao meu lado, estabelecendo-se entre Rose e eu. Achei o máximo. Caras sempre atravessavam os salões em um esforço para se sentar ao lado de Rose. Eu estava plenamente consciente do calor do seu corpo ao lado do meu. Seu braço estava quase perto o suficiente para escovar contra mim.

Sorri na direção do Sr. Beijável, tentando adequadamente recuperar a minha insanidade temporária. "Oi. E sim, nós trabalhamos juntos e eu coordeno o departamento de crédito. Eu sou Bella Swan." Estendi a minha mão para ele e ele a tomou em um aperto de mão, sorrindo para mim.

De repente, o apelido que tinha sido dado a ele antes da minha chegada fez perfeito sentido. Seus lábios eram cheios e perfeitamente formados. Eles pareciam incrivelmente suaves e, sim - a primeira coisa que me veio à mente ao olhar para eles foi o desejo de sugá-los entre os meus.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, oficialmente. Eu sou Jasper Whitlock".

"Designer Gráfico, sim?"

"Sim." Seu sorriso amigável era enorme quando ele respondeu à minha pergunta. Ele puxou a mão da minha e apontou para os olhos verdes. "Este é Edward Masen. Ele está começando na Con-Vert na segunda-feira, na verdade".

Eu assumi que eu teria que olhar em sua direção se eu planejava ser educada, mesmo que remotamente. Tentei ser sutil sobre tomar uma respiração profunda antes de fazer isso. Coloquei um sorriso manso no meu rosto agora quente quando olhei novamente para aqueles olhos verdes mortais. "Na segunda-feira?"

Edward sorriu e começou a falar, estendendo a mão para apertar a minha. Com o toque das nossas mãos, eu senti. Uma pequena explosão de eletricidade passou entre nós. Com a faísca, as sobrancelhas de Edward levantaram e ele puxou sua mão. "Bem, _hey_!" Ele disse, assustado.

Olhei para a minha mão. "Uau. Deve ser a minha personalidade elétrica".

Edward riu.

E Rose limpou a garganta, claramente agitada.

"Oh! Puxa, eu sou tão rude." Olhei de volta para Jasper. "Essas são minhas amigas, Rosalie e Alice".

Jasper apertou a mão de Rosalie e depois virou-se para Alice. Quando o fez, houve uma ligeira mudança no seu sorriso, quase imperceptível, mas eu vi. O que ele disse a ela soava comum - "Olá. Jasper Whitlock. É um prazer conhecê-la." A maneira como ele disse isso, no entanto, não foi nada comum.

Alice corou quando apertou a mão dele e disse o nome dela com um sorriso suave. Isso só pareceu fazê-lo sorrir mais.

Maldição. Isso seria divertido.

Olhei para Rose e Edward, esperando um semelhante festival de luxúria ocorrendo em seu lado da mesa.

Rosalie Hale era, em uma casca de noz, a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto pessoalmente. Cinco anos mais jovem do que eu e sem rugas, ela tinha longos cabelos loiros que corriam pelas suas costas em suaves cachos grossos. Seus lábios eram vermelhos e cheios. Seu corpo era provavelmente o que os caras notavam no início e na maioria das vezes, no entanto. Ela tinha 1m70cm com seus pés descalços e uma forma voluptuosa suficiente para rivalizar com Marilyn Monroe. E Rosalie não era nada tímida sobre exibir os dons que bons genes tinham lhe dado e usá-los para o seu proveito.

Era uma ocorrência comum para os caras se interessarem por Rose. Eu esperei isso também quando Edward tinha puxado a cadeira ao lado dela. E vendo como Edward era seu macho igual, tanto quanto as aparências vão, eu também achava que ela seria receptiva aos seus avanços inevitáveis.

Quando olhei para eles, porém, não havia atração vibrando através da sua seção do salão. Rose estava beliscando um monte de amendoim que ela tinha colocado em sua mão, e olhando ao redor do salão como se estivesse um pouco entediada. Edward...

Edward estava olhando para mim.

"Um..." Eu podia sentir o sangue correndo para o meu rosto com o seu olhar inesperado. Engoli em seco e tentei olhar nos olhos dele. Um olhar para o calor daquele verde, no entanto, e eu sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Meu olhar se estabeleceu em algum lugar na ponte do seu nariz.

"Então, o que você fará na Con-Vert?" Eu finalmente perguntei. "Você estará no Marketing, também?"

Edward sorriu e recostou-se na sua cadeira um pouco, balançando a cabeça. Ele distraidamente desenhou linhas na condensação do seu copo de cerveja com os dedos. Eu vi que eles eram longos e graciosos. Dedos de pianista.

"Nah, Jasper e eu nos conhecemos na faculdade. Eu sou o seu novo Diretor de Vendas." Ele tomou um gole de cerveja e observei como a sua língua espiou para fora para pegar o pedaço de espuma que se manteve no seu lábio superior.

_Bem. Porra._

O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Você pensaria que eu nunca conheci um homem atraente antes. Além disso, eu não tinha certeza de quantos anos Jasper tinha, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que ele tivesse mais de 30. A idade de Edward era mais difícil de delimitar, mas se eles foram para a faculdade juntos, isso significava que ele era de oito a dez anos mais jovem do que eu. Ele tinha um rosto jovem e nada de rugas, ou qualquer outro sinal de idade, mas ele tinha uma linha dura, uma maturidade em seu rosto que você normalmente não encontra em alguém tão jovem. De qualquer forma, se ele foi para a faculdade com Jasper, ele ainda era essencialmente um garoto. Um garoto extremamente bonito e sexy, mas um garoto, no entanto. E por que eu deveria estar intimidada por um garoto?

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu tinha ouvido que tinham finalmente encontrado alguém depois de meses de procura. "Finalmente." Eu disse. "Nós estivemos procurando alguém para preencher essa posição desde sempre".

"Bem." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Devo ser algo especial então." Ele piscou na direção de Jasper e tomou um gole da sua cerveja.

Arrogante filho da puta.

Estranhamente, sua arrogância me encorajou, permitindo-me olhar nos olhos dele. "Isso, ou tem levado tanto tempo que agora estamos simplesmente desesperados." Eu disse. Tomei um gole da minha vodka e ouvi Rose rindo. Edward riu junto com ela.

Este era o material em que eu era boa: luta verbal, dançando em torno de questões e flertando com o subtexto. Sarcasmo e deflexão eram o meu forte. Senti que estava de volta na minha zona de conforto, eu inexplicavelmente sendo perturbada era aparentemente e felizmente uma condição temporária.

"Talvez." Edward voltou a falar. "Mas eu sou muito bom no que faço." Ele olhou para mim, incisivamente, e tomou outro gole da sua cerveja.

"Bom." Eu disse. "Eu espero que sim. Nós estaremos trabalhando muito juntos, você sabe".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Essa era a minha esperança, sim".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Sua esperança?"

Edward me deu um sorriso torto. Assim que ele o chicoteou para fora, eu sabia que ele certamente tinha quebrado um monte de corações com aquele sorriso.

"Bem, eu sou apenas humano... se eu vou estar em contato próximo com alguém todos os dias, eu prefiro que seja alguém que eu não me importe de olhar por cima da mesa''.

"Ah, que doce falador." Peguei a minha bebida de novo e, percebendo que eu estava passando por isso muito rapidamente, fiz uma nota mental para abrandar. Eu não tinha comido nada desde o desjejum naquela manhã, mais de 12 horas atrás. "Você não acha que você vai se _importar _de olhar para mim? Que elogio." Eu ri.

Edward riu e, com uma mão sobre o assento da sua cadeira, ele a virou um pouco em minha direção. Olhei para as suas coxas quando ele fez isso.

Isso pode ter sido um erro.

Ele se inclinou para mim, como se querendo manter a nossa conversa entre nós dois. Ele falou com voz rouca no meu ouvido, fazendo com que os pêlos do meu braço ficassem eriçados. "Bella, eu não acho que eu me importaria em olhar para você sempre. Vinte e quatro horas por dia. Mas, o mais especial, eu não acho que eu me importaria em olhar para você como a primeira coisa na manhã".

Eu engasguei levemente, mas foi alto o suficiente para que ele me ouvisse. Ele deu uma risadinha, o sorriso torto arrogante de volta enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos. Constrangida com outro lapso na minha compostura e ansiosa para recuperar a vantagem, inclinei-me para falar em seu ouvido neste momento.

Se ele estivesse prestando atenção, e algo me disse que ele estava, pode ter sido concedido a ele um vislumbre extra pela minha blusa quando eu me inclinei.

"Já que você não começou oficialmente na Con-Vert, presumo que você ainda não passou pelo nosso treinamento obrigatório de Assédio Sexual." Eu disse no seu ouvido.

Ele virou sua cabeça ligeiramente para olhar de novo nos meus olhos, nunca perdendo o seu sorriso. "Estou assediando você? Pensei que estivesse elogiando você".

"Claro. Isso é o que todos os assediadores dizem quando são questionados sobre isso." Eu me inclinei para trás em minha cadeira e estendi a mão novamente para a minha bebida. Estar tão próxima dos lábios magnéticos de Edward estava fazendo minha cabeça girar.

Perguntei-me brevemente se as garotas tinham marcado o cara errado como "Sr. Beijável".

Exatamente então, Jasper limpou a garganta. Aparentemente, o que eu pensei que tinha sido uma troca silenciosa entre Edward e eu tinha sido ouvido com alguma diversão. Olhei para Jasper e notei que ele estava tentando cobrir um sorriso bebendo sua cerveja. Rose não estava sequer tentando esconder o fato de que ela tinha escutado o tempo todo, nem o fato de que ela tinha sido excluída da nossa conversa. Eu não tenho certeza se Alice ouviu alguma coisa, no entanto. Ela estava muito focada em Jasper para prestar muita atenção a qualquer outra coisa.

Peguei a minha bebida de novo e a terminei, envergonhada e mais do que um pouco excitada pela minha breve dança verbal com Edward. Quando estabeleci meu copo agora vazio sobre a mesa, fiz um anúncio. "Bem, senhoras, se vamos continuar a beber, eu preciso comer alguma coisa. Caso contrário, as coisas podem ficar feias".

"Oh, bem, ótimo." Jasper disse com um grande sorriso. Notei que Alice estava sorrindo também, atrás da cabeça de Jasper. Bom senhor, ela era um caso perdido. "Edward e eu faríamos um lanche aqui daqui a pouco, de qualquer maneira. Se vocês não conhecem aqui, aceitem a minha palavra para isso – eles têm um ótimo churrasco. Vocês se juntariam a nós?" Ele olhou para Alice quando perguntou.

Edward olhou para mim. "Você não pode argumentar com um texano quando se trata de churrasco." Ele balançou a cabeça em direção a Jasper. Ah, então é daí que vem o sotaque.

"Eu acho que algumas pessoas em Memphis podem argumentar com você sobre essa questão." Eu disse.

Mas nós nos mudamos para a sala de jantar para jantar, de qualquer maneira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Eu estava com essa autorização há um tempão, mas nunca tinha tempo para começar a postar... Ainda não estou com tempo, mas já ouviram falar que quanto mais coisas a gente faz, mais tempo a gente arruma para fazê-las? Por isso decidi começar a postar aqui._

_Então, o que acharam dessa Bella mais velha e desse Edward novinho? Realmente ele é um pouco arrogante... e o "pantera" para ela é em relação à idade, já que ela tem 38 anos e Edward tem 27. Como vc´s acham que será com os dois trabalhando juntos?_

_Por enquanto as postagens serão uma vez por semana, às terças-feiras. Mais pra frente, se eu conseguir adiantar os capítulos, posso começar a postar mais..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. A Pantera

**Capítulo 2 – A Pantera**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Jasper estava contando uma história muito divertida sobre uma casa supostamente mal-assombrada onde ele cresceu no leste do Texas, e Edward estava olhando para ele enquanto ele relatava o conto. Olhando para alguém quando falam é, naturalmente, a coisa educada a fazer e quase todo mundo estava sendo educado. Todos, exceto eu. Eu estava absorvida na mandíbula de Edward.

Ele tinha uma linha da mandíbula bela e forte, que neste momento estava coberta por uma barba por fazer. Aquela junção onde sua mandíbula encontrava sua orelha e caía em seu pescoço era simplesmente a visão mais sexy e deliciosa que eu tinha visto. Um dia, o desejo de correr a minha língua ao longo daquela área simplesmente me dominaria. Eu tinha conhecido o homem por três horas, ou algo assim, e já sabia disto como um fato.

Nós tínhamos acabado de comer uma grande quantidade de churrasco muito confuso e dos deuses e estávamos sentados de volta em nossas cadeiras, tendo bebidas após o jantar e tentando digerir um pouco antes de abordar o que quer que viesse em seguida.

Com base na maneira que eles estavam olhando um para o outro, tive a nítida sensação de que o que viria a seguir para Jasper e Alice poderia diferir ligeiramente do que aquilo que estava no convés para o resto de nós.

"Então, nós nunca perguntamos." Jasper estava sorrindo novamente - ou seria ainda? Parecia que o cara tinha um sorriso perpétuo no seu rosto, na verdade. Ele olhou ao redor para nós três senhoritas. "Todas vocês têm, vocês sabem, namorados? Outros significativos?" Ele olhou para Alice. Como se qualquer um de nós precisasse lembrar que a dela era realmente a única resposta na qual ele estava realmente interessado.

"Não." Disse Alice, um pouco mais timidamente do que era o seu normal. _Jesus, ela acabou de corar enquanto retornava o olhar de Jasper?_ Isso estava começando a ser cômico.

"Absolutamente solteira." Rose anunciou, levantando seu copo e tomando outra bebida para a noção de ser solteira e livre. Eu a conheço por pelo menos 10 anos e eu não sei que Rose _algum dia _tenha tido um namorado. Sua amplitude de atenção era muito curta.

Edward olhou para mim, suas sobrancelhas levantadas quando ele perguntou, "E você? Nenhum outro significativo?"

Eu abri minha boca para falar, mas Rose bateu-me nisso. "Bella é uma mulher divorciada." Ela disse, esfregando as mãos juntas. O que foi realmente uma explicação muito mais econômica do que a que eu estava prestes a embarcar. Aquela que terminava em "e meu divórcio será finalizado em três meses".

"Ooh, eu gosto desse termo." Eu disse, virando-me para Rose com um brilho no meu olho. "_Divorciada_... isso me faz sentir como, 'As Festas com Rat Pack***** no Reno em 1965'." Rose levantou as sobrancelhas para mim e nós levantamos nossos copos um ao outro em um brinde silencioso à minha descrição.

_*__Rat Pack__: __é o apelido dado a um grupo de artistas populares muito ativo entre meados da década de 1950 e meados da década de 1960._

"Divorciada, hein?" As sobrancelhas de Edward estavam levantadas enquanto ele olhava para mim. "Você é uma daquelas "malvadas mulheres da cidade" sobre as quais minha mãe sempre me alertava?"

Eu pisquei para ele. "Pode apostar".

Ele sorriu para mim. "Você vai me seduzir e manipular?"

Eu tentei manter-me tímida. Eu tentei permanecer flertando. Mas visões sobre eu passando minhas mãos através daquela deliciosa bagunça na parte superior da cabeça de Edward, à maneira de Lucy e Tennessee Ernie Ford no episódio de _I Love Lucy_ que ele estava referenciando, inundaram minha mente e eu senti o calor correndo até meu pescoço. Cruzei minhas pernas, tanto tentando parecer casual como apertando minhas coxas juntas. Notei seus olhos caírem para os meus joelhos, brevemente, antes de retornarem aos meus olhos.

"Nem em seus sonhos mais selvagens." Eu disse, sorrindo para ele.

Ele sorriu de volta. "Oh, eu não sei. Meus sonhos podem ficar muito selvagens".

"Sério? Eu estudei Terapia Junguiana na faculdade. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a analisá-los".

Edward continuou a sorrir para mim e começou a dizer algo, mas calou-se. Seu sorriso vacilou quando algo obviamente ocorreu a ele. "Espere." Ele disse. "Você é divorciada? Quanto tempo você ficou casada?"

"Treze anos." Eu disse, tomando uma bebida e nem um pouco me importando com a direção que esta conversa estava tomando.

O olhar de choque de Edward realmente me fez rir um pouco. "Espere, _o quê_? Isso não pode mesmo ser possível. Você se casou quando estava com tipo, 12 anos?"

Revirei os olhos para ele. "Quantos anos você tem, Edward?"

"Vinte e sete." _Sim. Ótimo. Ainda mais jovem do que eu pensava._

Parei por um momento, piscando antes de pegar a minha bebida novamente. "Sim, bem. Eu sou um pouco mais velha que você".

Ele tinha a boca aberta. "Bem, ok, mas não..." Seus olhos estreitaram quando ele olhou atentamente para mim. Senti meu coração pulsando rapidamente na minha têmpora enquanto bebia minha vodka. "Quantos anos você tem?"

O exalar de espanto de Alice pode ter sido ouvido da rua. "Edward!" Ela quase gritou. "Você não deve perguntar uma coisa dessas!"

_Espere, quando eu me tornei tão velha que se tornou um insulto perguntar-me quantos anos eu tinha?_

"Ah... nós temos uma _pantera _em nosso meio, hein? Devo me preocupar?" Edward riu, olhando para a sua cerveja, seus longos dedos novamente brincando com a condensação no vidro.

Alice suspirou e Rosalie riu junto com Edward, mas por uma razão completamente diferente. "Oh, você pisou nela agora, amigo." Eu a ouvi murmurar.

Edward pareceu sentir a mudança de vibração entre nós. Ele olhou timidamente para cima por debaixo dos seus cílios. "O que eu disse?"

"O que você acabou de insinuar?" Eu perguntei, virando um olhar frio em sua direção.

Edward riu. "Ah... você não gosta de ser chamada de pantera?"

"Claro que sim." Minha voz pingava com sarcasmo. "Por que eu não amaria ser comparada a um animal predador que se agacha na grama, apenas para saltar para pobres e inocentes presas? Ou, neste caso, pobres e inocentes homens?"

Edward piscou para mim e sorriu. "Eu não sou inocente".

"E eu não estou pulando em você".

Rosalie riu alto e Jasper parecia estar tentando não engasgar.

"Oh, vamos lá." Edward ainda estava sorrindo, apesar de eu não estar. Eu realmente queria bater aquele sorriso arrogante diretamente para fora daquela careta. "Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. É um elogio".

"E, ainda assim, estranhamente, não me sinto elogiada".

"Mais uma vez com os elogios, Edward?" Jasper perguntou enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Eu acho que você deveria simplesmente começar a tentar insultá-la. Talvez então isso sairá como um elogio real".

"Além disso." Alice saltou, alegremente. "Todo mundo sabe que você não alcança o status de pantera até a idade de 40 anos. Bella não tem 40 ainda." Seus olhos correram para mim, como se ela estivesse insegura. "Você tem, Bella?"

Eu quase dei um soco nela. Em vez disso, eu sorri, embora com firmeza. "Não, Alice. Eu não tenho 40." Olhei para Edward. "Ainda".

Ele sorriu para mim, obviamente desfrutando do meu desconforto. "Por que você está tão envergonhada com a sua idade? Quarenta não é velho".

Agora eu não sabia em quem eu daria um soco primeiro. Mas eu não estava prestes a novamente negar ter 40 anos porque colocando-me na defensiva era exatamente o que ele queria.

Fodidos vendedores.

"Eu não estou nem um pouco envergonhada com a minha idade, Sr. Masen".

Ele riu, interrompendo-me. "Ah. É 'Sr. Masen" agora".

Eu continuei. "É só que agora você meio que fez disso um pomo de discórdia comigo".

Seus olhos brilharam para mim. Como diabos ele fez isso? "Teimosamente mordendo naquele pomo, não é?"

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Pode apostar".

Edward levantou as mãos no ar, em sinal de falsa rendição. "Ok, ok. Por favor, perdoe-me. Eu honestamente não quis ofender".

Eu tinha certeza que não, assim como eu tenho certeza que a maioria das pessoas que usam esse termo idiota não querem causar ofensa. Mas elas causam. Quem diabos decidiu usar essa palavra nesse contexto estúpido, afinal? Talvez eu seja solteira e tenha 38 anos de idade, mas de nenhuma maneira eu estava desesperada o suficiente por encontros em que eu teria que atacar alguns caras cordeirinhos em um esforço para conseguir transar.

E como se eu estivesse na espreita para começar. Eu simplesmente saí para beber com as minhas amigas. Jasper e Edward foram aqueles que vieram rondando sobre a nossa mesa.

Embora a verdade é que, eles podem ter sido atraídos pelo cheiro de baba emanando das nossas três bocas, mas ainda assim.

Tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto Edward continuou a olhar para mim de debaixo dos seus cílios. "Tudo bem." Eu disse, a contragosto. "Vou tirar seu osso***** de entre meus dentes".

_*A expressão "pomo da discórdia" em inglês é "bone of contention", sendo que "bone" significa "osso", por isso ela diz que vai tirar o osso dele de entre os dentes dela._

Todos na mesa caíram na gargalhada e Edward se mexeu na sua cadeira com uma careta cômica em seu rosto quando respondeu, "Um... obrigado. Eu me sinto muito mais confortável agora".

"Bem, na mesma nota, pessoal. " Rosalie se levantou da mesa. "Por mais que eu gostaria de ficar sentada aqui e ouvir todas as brincadeiras indo e voltando a noite toda, eu tenho um encontro para o qual agora estou oficialmente atrasada".

Eu me levantei para dar um abraço em Rose e ela cochichou no meu ouvido com uma risada. "Dê-lhe o inferno, Bella".

"Oh, o que seja." Respondi baixinho. "Divirta-se em seu encontro." Quando terminamos nosso abraço, perguntei, "É aquele técnico de baseball de novo?" Rose tinha recentemente começado a sair com o treinador da Cal State Long Beach.

"Oh, inferno, não." Ela disse, com um gesto de sua mão. "Ele é notícia velha. Esta é uma nova pessoa".

"Quem é?" Alice perguntou quando levantou para dar-lhe um abraço também.

Rose deu de ombros. "Eh... direi a vocês se eu achar que ele estará ao redor depois desta noite".

Rosalie disse aos caras que foi um prazer conhecê-los e agradeceu-lhes pela noite que todos nós tínhamos compartilhado. Então eu observei enquanto vários homens se viraram para vê-la sair do lugar com um movimento do seu cabelo.

Houve um momento de silêncio desconfortável entre Edward e eu. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, mas me concentrei na bebida na minha frente. É verdade, eu estava um pouco ansiosa. Além de simplesmente não gostar da generalização da palavra _pantera _e todas as suas conotações, o uso de Edward da palavra serviu para imprimir ainda mais em mim o quanto mais velha eu era do que todos os outros na mesa, o quanto mais velha eu era do que Edward, especificamente.

Eu não estive pensando muito sobre a minha idade, muito menos em deixá-la me derrubar, mesmo depois que Jacob me deixou. Primeiro de tudo, 38 não é de maneira nenhuma velha e, mais importante, eu gostava de ter a minha idade. Eu gostava do auto-conhecimento e a força interior que tinha vindo ao longo dos últimos dez anos, ou mais. E, sinceramente, eu gostava do que aqueles anos tinham feito à minha aparência também. Eu cuidava melhor de mim mesma e, portanto, em melhor forma do que eu tinha estado nos meus 20 anos. Maturidade também tinha dado ao meu rosto um olhar mais fino, mais sofisticado. Foi-se a gordura de bebê que costumava me fazer parecer um esquilo.

Minha atração por Edward, porém, estava me fazendo pensar sobre a minha idade negativamente pela primeira vez. Por que ele tem que ser tão fodidamente _jovem_? Isso fez-me sentir velha. E agora que ele sabia exatamente quantos anos eu tinha, parecia de alguma forma certa de que qualquer noção que eu tinha anteriormente sobre como correr a minha língua ao longo da sua mandíbula estivesse praticamente fora da janela.

"Hey." Edward falou suavemente, de modo que só eu o ouvi. É claro, Alice e Jasper provavelmente não teriam ouvido, de qualquer maneira, vendo como eles estavam amontoados e pareciam estar discutindo o destino dos órfãos em Darfur, ou algo igualmente importante.

Olhei para cima para encontrar seus intensos olhos verdes olhando para os meus, um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto. "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre aquilo." Ele disse. "Às vezes eu acho que estou sendo engraçado, mas eu sou o único no ambiente rindo".

Eu não tive escolha a não ser sorrir de volta para ele. O filho da puta charmoso.

"Não se preocupe." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros. "Vou sobreviver".

Seu sorriso ficou maior. "Eu não teria sequer começado tudo isso se eu realmente pensasse que você..." Eu esperei por ele cavar um buraco ainda mais profundo, mas ele se recuperou bem. "Bem, é só que você é realmente tão bonita." Ele riu. "E, obviamente, você pode manter-me na ponta dos meus pés, o que significa que você deve ser uma garota muito esperta".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "É preciso uma garota especialmente inteligente para mantê-lo nas pontas dos seus pés, não é?"

Edward levantou o copo de cerveja aos lábios e parecia estar em pensamento. Antes de tomar um gole, ele disse, "Bem, sim, na verdade, precisa".

Eu sorri sarcasticamente. "Bem, você sabe... eu tive muitos anos neste planeta para ganhar o conhecimento necessário para corresponder à inteligência com alguém que é tão obviamente bem armado".

Edward riu novamente.

"E, para constar, eu tenho 38".

"OK." Ele disse. "Mas você não precisava me dizer isso".

Dei de ombros novamente. "Por que não? Você me disse quantos anos você tem".

"Você _realmente_ não queria que eu pensasse que você tem 40, não é?"

Deixei escapar um suspiro exasperado antes de pensar em segurá-lo. "Sim, você me pegou. É exatamente por isso que eu lhe disse a minha idade".

Alice nos interrompeu então, graças a Deus. "Ei, Bella? Quer ir ao banheiro comigo?"

Isto era, claro, o código feminino para "Eu realmente preciso falar com você sobre o cara quente em cujo colo estou praticamente sentando, então, por favor, siga-me para a terra sem homens onde podemos gritar sem medo de ser ouvidas por ele".

Uma vez no banheiro, Alice não perdeu tempo. "Oh meu Deus, Bella!" Eu pensei que ela poderia saltar para fora da sua pele com a excitação e eu sorri para ela. Ela era muito malditamente fofa para o seu próprio bem. "Jasper é simplesmente... Oh meu _Deus_, Bella!"

Eu ri e verifiquei-me no espelho, afofando o meu cabelo com as mãos. "Ele é um pouco mais que um barco dos sonhos*****, não é?"

_*Aqui ela usa a expressão "dreamboat", que traduzida significa "barco dos sonhos", mas o significado para essa expressão é "uma pessoa para a qual só de olhar você poderia ter um orgasmo"._

Alice bufou. "Bem, se isso _não_ é um eufemismo." Ela fez seu caminho para uma das cabines e falou comigo através da porta.

"Então, ouça. Bella? Um... Jasper e eu estávamos falando sobre, hum... bem, nós meio que gostaríamos de sair daqui e ir para outro lugar".

"Sim? Isso soa bem. Quero dizer, ele parece ser um cara muito legal, Alice." Eu ri. "E se não for, eu sei onde ele trabalha".

"Bem, sim, mas... Quero dizer, você não se importa se eu deixá-la, não é?" Sua descarga soou, então eu esperei até que ela saísse para responder.

"Claro que não, Alice." Observei enquanto ela lavava as mãos. "Eu não estava pensando em ficar fora até tarde, de qualquer maneira. Tenho alguns trabalhos para terminar".

Alice me deu um olhar severo. "Bella. É sexta-feira a noite".

"Sim, e se eu terminar o trabalho hoje à noite, então posso ter o resto do meu fim de semana para mim." Eu não me importei de contar a ela que eu estava pensando em ir para o escritório no dia seguinte.

"Você é ridiculamente dedicada a esse trabalho. Eu não acho que eles te pagam o suficiente".

Joguei meu braço em volta dos seus ombros enquanto fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para a mesa. "Bem, eu vou ter a certeza de passar a palavra ao longo do meu chefe, Alice".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você realmente acha que ele é um barco dos sonhos?"

Meus braços apertaram em torno dela. "Eu acho que ele é um barco dos sonhos. Mas então, realmente não importa o que _eu_ acho, não é?"

Chegamos de volta à mesa e Jasper se levantou, olhando para Alice como um cachorrinho doente de amor. "Tudo ajeitado?" Ele perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Foi bom te conhecer, Edward." Alice disse quando apertou a mão dele.

Todos nós dissemos nosso adeus e fiquei em pé assistindo com um sorriso enquanto os novos pombinhos se afastavam, de mãos dadas.

"Acho que vou ter uma cárie." Edward disse. Virei meu rosto para baixo em direção a ele, para encontrá-lo sentado de volta em sua cadeira. "Eles são simplesmente muito doces".

Eu ri. "Eles são mesmo." Eu disse. Estendi minha mão na direção de Edward. "Bem, Edward, tem sido uma noite divertida".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você não está indo embora, está?"

Como ele não a estava balançando, puxei minha mão para trás, lentamente. "Bem, sim, na verdade, eu estava planejando isso".

"Não. Fique por perto." Edward levantou-se ao meu lado. "Vamos voltar para o bar e tomar uma bebida. Você sabe, ou dez." Aquele maldito sorriso torto dele seria a minha morte.

"Sim, eu descobri que a maioria dos homens gosta de beber pesadamente quando forçado a passar algum tempo comigo".

"Sheesh." Ele respondeu com um rolar dos seus olhos. "Sério, vamos tomar uma bebida juntos".

"Eu não sei." Olhei para ele com cautela. "Nós, velhinhas, não podemos ficar fora até muito tarde, você sabe... Além disso, eu acho que uma repetição do _As Supergatas _estará no Lifetime em uma hora".

Edward balançou a cabeça com um riso exasperado. "Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer esta noite, não é?"

Eu pisquei para ele. "Provavelmente não, não".

"Por favor. Fique e tome uma bebida comigo. Eu acho que lhe devo uma. Além do mais, como você pode ver, eu fui abandonado. O homem com quem eu deveria passar a noite abandonou-me com a sua pequena amiga".

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Você devia passar a noite com Jasper? Ele não deveria ter dito a Alice que ele é gay?"

Edward revirou os olhos para mim mais uma vez. "Há-há." Ele disse e eu tive que sorrir. "Uma bebida?"

E então vieram os olhos de cachorro sem dono.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos e tentar abafar um sorriso. "Jesus, sua mãe lhe deu tudo o que você pediu, não é?"

Edward sorriu enquanto nos movemos em direção ao bar.

O lugar estava lotado agora, mas nós tivemos sorte o suficiente para encontrar duas cadeiras vazias no final do bar. Antes que pudéssemos sequer pedir, o garçom me trouxe um Grey Goose fresco, com gelo. Minha boca se abriu um pouco de surpresa e eu dei-lhe um grande sorriso, assim como os meus agradecimentos. Ele piscou para mim e sorriu como resposta. A mandíbula de Edward estava também aberta enquanto ele olhava para a bebida na minha frente antes de pedir uma cerveja Stella Artois e virar-se em minha direção. "O que você está bebendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Vodka".

"Vodka e...?"

Olhei para o meu copo. "Um... cubos de gelo".

As sobrancelhas de Edward dispararam para cima. "Maldição, você não brinca por aí, não é?"

"Bem, sim, eu o faço... mas geralmente não no primeiro encontro".

Ele riu enquanto sua cerveja era colocada na frente dele. Ele levantou o copo para mim. "Bem, então, aos segundos encontros".

"Então... você é, tipo, regular aqui, ou algo assim?" Edward perguntou depois que cada um de nós tomamos um gole pós-brinde das nossas bebidas.

"Não. Quero dizer, eu já estive aqui algumas vezes Esta é a primeira vez que eu comi aqui, no entanto. Jasper estava certo - boa comida." Eu não tinha posto dois e dois juntos e não percebi a intenção por trás da sua pergunta.

Edward acenou entre a bebida na minha frente e o garçom. "Então, o que a faz tão especial?"

Observei sua mão enquanto dei de ombros e sorri. "Eu realmente não tenho ideia".

Os olhos de Edward estavam fazendo aquela coisa de piscar novamente quando ele olhou para os meus. Engoli em seco. Forte. Foi provavelmente bastante óbvia, mas o que eu deveria fazer? Era isso, ou babar. "Oh, acho que _eu _tenho uma idéia." Ele disse.

"Você tem, Kreskin*****? Que ideia é essa?"

_*__George Kreskin__: mágico é médium americano._

Ele olhou para o garçom e novamente eu segui sua linha de visão. O cara estava olhando na nossa direção enquanto entregava as bebidas para algumas pessoas na frente dele. Ele rapidamente olhou para longe do nosso olhar quando seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Uh-huh." Edward sorriu. "Ele tem uma coisa por você".

"Uma _coisa_?"

"Ele acha que você é quente".

Tomei um gole da minha bebida enquanto dei de ombros novamente. "Ou talvez ele seja apenas um garçom realmente bom e se lembrou do que eu bebo".

Edward olhou incisivamente para mim. "Eu odeio discutir com você mais uma vez, Bella, mas Jasper e eu nos sentamos neste bar por umas boas duas horas antes mesmo de você chegar aqui e o cara não lembra o que _eu_ estava bebendo".

"OK, A - não minta Você não odeia discutir comigo." Edward sorriu para isso. "E B - se ele acha que eu sou quente... bem, o cara tem bom gosto".

Nós levantamos nossos copos para isso enquanto Edward disse, "Isso ele tem".

"E C-" Eu continuei suavemente, depois de engolir um bocado bem grande de vodka. "Você notou quando eu entrei?"

Edward descansou seus antebraços no balcão na frente dele e olhou para mim. Ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto em um homem. Não era apenas a cor bonita, no entanto, ou os adoráveis cílios escuros que os rodeavam. Eles eram... intensos. Seu olhar em mim, como estava naquele momento, fez-me sentir... nua. Era quase desconfortável.

"É claro que eu notei." Ele disse. "Eu tenho a tendência de perceber as coisas de grande beleza".

Senti um rubor subindo pelo meu rosto. Eu não podia acreditar nessa bobagem. Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que um cara tinha tido esse tipo de efeito sobre mim. Eu me senti tonta e animada. E enjoada.

E extremamente excitada.

Eu ri, em um esforço para soltar as borboletas que estavam jogando kickball no meu estômago. "Você é um vendedor".

Edward sorriu. "Bem, sim, eu sou. E eu sou um muito bom. Mas você sabe o que me faz um bom vendedor?" Ele olhou para mim como se esperando que eu realmente respondesse, mas eu só observei seu rosto enquanto ele falava. "Eu não digo besteira às pessoas. Eu as conheco. Eu conheço o que eles precisam, o que eles querem. E então eu vendo isso a eles." Ele tomou um gole da sua cerveja. "Muitas pessoas não compreendem o que é preciso para fazer um bom vendedor. Eles acham que você automaticamente tem que falar besteiras às pessoas, ou tentar levá-los a comprar o que você está vendendo, não necessariamente o que eles precisam. Essas pessoas não fazem bons vendedores".

Eu sorri para ele. "Então, você nunca usa seu charme para fazer uma venda?"

Edward sorriu. "Oh, eu não iria tão longe a ponto de dizer isso... Eu só estou dizendo." Ele olhou incisivamente para os meus olhos. "Eu não minto para as pessoas".

Eu não poderia fazer isso. Era difícil o suficiente lidar com o fato de que este homem era tão absolutamente lindo. O jeito que ele estava falando sobre seu trabalho era tão apaixonado e inteligente e fazia muito sentido e foi tão... inesperado. Eu não podia ficar sentada ali e olhar para os seus olhos mais. Eu já estava corando e eu mal conseguia pensar, quanto mais juntar duas palavras. Não sob o seu olhar de fogo, eu não podia. Olhei para a minha bebida.

Edward, porém, não estava tendo nada disso. Senti seus dedos embaixo do meu queixo quando ele o inclinou para cima para que meus olhos novamente encontrassem os seus. Assisti quando a sua língua se lançou para fora para lamber seus lábios diante dos meus olhos olhando novamente para os dele. Ele quase sussurrou quando disse, "Então eu não diria que alguém é bonito se não fosse verdade." Um sorriso torto brincou em sua boca e ele estendeu seu dedo indicador até corrê-lo ao longo da minha bochecha. "Eu posso ser incrivelmente charmoso, mas eu não apenas faço merda até conseguir o que quero".

Ele deu de ombros e deixou cair sua mão do meu rosto. Eu ainda podia sentir a trilha aquecida que seu dedo deixou na minha bochecha. "Além disso." Ele disse. "Tenho a sensação de que você e suas amigas notaram Jasper e eu também".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. Embora isso possa ter sido uma afirmação verdadeira, ela ainda parecia pomposa como o inferno. "Oh?"

Edward sorriu para a sua cerveja enquanto a levantou novamente aos seus lábios. "Sim. Sua amiguinha estava praticamente pulando fora da sua cadeira".

Eu sorri. Pode ter sido um pouco condescendente na natureza. "Bem, se você quer saber." Eu disse, "Eu notei Jasper. Eu sabia que ele trabalhava comigo, mas não consegui identificá-lo no início." Edward olhou para mim. "E sim." Eu admiti. "Alice o achou muito atraente. Então ela estava – _excitada _sobre isso." Edward apenas continuou olhando para mim. Eu não conseguia ler a expressão em seu rosto, mas ele estava mais uma vez deixando-me desconfortável, como se eu estivesse sob escrutínio. "Alice pode ser... _efervescente_".

Ele finalmente desviou seus olhos de mim, olhando para a frente. "Sim, eu notei".

"É uma coisa adorável. Ela é cheia de energia e divertida de estar ao redor".

"Hey, eu não disse outra coisa... eu estava apenas... curioso".

"Curioso?"

Seus dedos novamente brincaram com a condensação no seu copo de cerveja. Eu me perguntei se ele sabia exatamente o quão sexy suas mãos eram e como ele fazendo isso fazia minha mente conjurar várias maneiras que eu adoraria que aqueles mesmos dedos brincassem na minha pessoa.

"Você não me notou? Em nada?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu odeio estourar a sua bolha, Romeu, mas nós mal podíamos vê-lo." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Até que você veio à nossa mesa, tudo que eu podia ver era a sua bunda".

Ele riu. "Oh. Bem, coisa boa que essa é uma das minhas finas qualidades".

"Você acha?"

"Você não?"

Eu ri enquanto balancei minha cabeça. "Jesus, você é um filho da puta arrogante".

Ele riu comigo, mas disse, "Eu não acho que é uma boa idéia chamar Deus de filho da puta arrogante, Bella".

Eu continuei rindo. "Há. Bem, eu ouvi que o nosso deus é um deus que perdoa. Sorte a minha".

Ele se levantou e moveu seu banco para um pouco longe de mim. "Bem, eu estarei aqui, de qualquer maneira. Apenas no caso de um ataque relâmpago".

Eu ri novamente enquanto tomava outro gole.

Eu quase engasguei com ele, no entanto, quando Edward fez sua próxima pergunta. "Então, por que você se divorciou?"

Quando me recuperei, eu perguntei, "Desculpe?"

"O que? Assunto delicado?"

"Bem..." Eu pensei sobre isso. Era um assunto delicado? Não realmente. Pelo menos, não mais. "Não realmente, eu acho. Eu fui apenas pega de surpresa. Quero dizer, como é que muda de discutir a glória que é a sua bunda para o meu divórcio num piscar de olhos?"

Edward riu novamente. "Bem, podemos continuar a discutir a minha bunda gloriosa, se você preferir".

Na verdade, eu prefiria isso, mas decidi que provavelmente devíamos seguir em frente mesmo assim. "Um - bem... o meu marido me traiu." Dei de ombros. "Você sabe, eles vão se casar em breve, eles têm um bebê." Eu ri sozinha, pensando novamente sobre Papai Jake. "Tudo deu certo no final".

"E você?"

"E eu o quê?"

"As coisas deram certo pra você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Muito certamente".

Ele olhou para mim. "Você está feliz?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Muito. Além disso." Olhei para ele, um pouco timidamente. "Eu não estaria aqui com você agora, se não fosse pela traição dele. Eu estaria em casa, com ele. Então está tudo bem, certo?"

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e sentou-se um pouco para trás, olhando para mim. "Bem, então." Ele levantou seu copo. "Ao seu ex-marido mulherengo".

Eu sorri e levantei o meu copo, mantendo meus olhos nos dele.

Foi apenas um momento antes de eu ter que desviar os olhos. Eu podia sentir outro rubor subindo pelo meu rosto e eu estava com vergonha do seu intenso escrutínio. Senti como se eu tivesse 12 anos. Era bastante ridículo.

E terrivelmente embaraçoso.

E extremamente quente.

Limpei a garganta. "Parece que você está vazia." Edward disse.

Olhei para o meu copo. "Sim, parece que sim".

Edward mudou-se para acenar para o garçom, mas eu coloquei a mão em seu braço para detê-lo. A cabeça de Edward se virou rapidamente quando ele olhou para a minha mão ali e eu a deixei cair tão rapidamente assim que senti o calor intenso que emanava do seu antebraço.

_O quê? Que porra é essa?_

Limpei a garganta novamente antes de encontrar o fôlego para falar. "Eu acho que já tive o suficiente, na verdade".

"Não, sério? Você quer algo mais? Club Soda, talvez?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, sério. Obrigada, mas eu deveria ir para casa".

Eu não queria ir para casa. Eu queria ficar lá e brincar de um lado a outro com Edward durante toda a noite. Eu queria observar seus dedos e sonhar com eles brincando em toda a minha pele. Eu queria olhar em seus olhos verdes e sentir meu coração palpitar com o seu olhar. Eu queria observar seus lábios enquanto ele bebia sua cerveja e me perguntar como eles seriam nos meus. Eu queria olhar ansiosamente para aquele seu queixo talhado. Eu também queria saber o que estava acontecendo por trás daqueles intensos olhos verdes. Eu queria saber como sua mente funcionava e o que o levou à Con-Vert e quantos irmãos ele tinha e como ele era quando criança e se ele preferia futebol ou basquete, rock and roll ou R&B. Eu queria tantas coisas.

E eu o conhecia apenas por uma questão de horas.

E eu o veria no trabalho na segunda-feira.

"Na verdade, tenho algum trabalho que precisa ser feito esta noite." Isto é o que eu disse. Eu achava que esta era a explicação mais segura para a minha saída do que "Você está me assustando completamente e eu sinto a necessidade de correr como o vento".

"Trabalho?" Ele perguntou, um olhar cômico sobre o seu rosto. "Em uma _noite de sexta-feira_?"

Eu sorri e encolhi os ombros. "Eu sei, é patético. Mas eu tenho um projeto que tenho que terminar amanhã e para que eu o faça, preciso fazer algum trabalho de fundo esta noite".

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas virou o resto da sua cerveja.

"Devo dizer, no entanto, Edward." Ele olhou para mim enquanto tirou uma nota de vinte dólares do bolso e a colocou no balcão. "Foi uma real... _experiência _sair com você esta noite".

Ele riu. "Bem, isso parece duvidoso".

Eu sorri e comecei a falar novamente, mas ele me cortou. "Não diga boa noite ainda." Senti sua mão em minhas costas enquanto nós nos movemos em direção à porta. "Vou levá-la ao seu carro".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Então, nossa "pantera" e o "arrogante" realmente tendo várias discussões... e agora se conhecendo melhor... será que ele vai só levá-la até o carro mesmo?_

_Deixem reviews e até terça que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. O Aperitivo

**Capítulo 3 - O Aperitivo**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Enquanto ele segurava a porta aberta para mim com uma mão, notei que a outra mão estava mexendo no bolso em seu peito. No devido tempo, ele puxou um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro.

Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro. "Você fuma?" Eu perguntei, minhas sobrancelhas levantadas.

Edward revirou os olhos. "Sim, eu fumo. Eu sei que isso é _inédito_ na Califórnia, mas sim - eu fumo".

Parei na frente dele quando ele bateu no seu maço até que um dos ofensivos itens surgiu através do topo do pacote. Ele então o bateu em sua boca enquanto eu observava. De perto.

"Não é inédito." Eu disse. "É apenas mal aconselhado".

Edward olhou para mim sobre o cigarro enquanto ele o acendia, antes de dar de ombros. "Parece que eu faço um monte de coisas que são 'mal aconselhadas'".

Nós começamos a nos mover em direção ao estacionamento atrás do bar. "Oh? Como o quê?"

A mão que não estava segurando o cigarro mudou-se para o seu bolso da calça jeans enquanto caminhávamos. Sua camisa xadrez aberta um pouco com seu movimento e eu mal pude ver sugestões dos seus peitorais através da pequena protuberância da sua camisa cinza por baixo.

"Como... mudar para a Califórnia onde os fumantes são tratados como leprosos." Eu sorri. "Como, tendo aquela última dose de tequila naquela noite em Las Vegas há dois meses. Como experimentar o baiacu***** naquele lugar japonês em Nova York no ano passado... Como, Carla Arnotti quando eu estava no segundo ano no colégio".

_*__Baiacu__: peixes que se inflam quando se sentem ameaçados. Eles possuem uma toxina muito forte e apenas as pessoas que são extremamente habilidosas conseguem fazer os filés sem que a toxina seja liberada por toda a carne, sendo que uma das contra-indicações seria a dormência na língua pelo efeito da toxina._

"Ah..." Eu o interrompi. "Ela quebrou seu coração?"

Ele deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro e notei que estávamos caminhando muito lentamente. Anormalmente devagar.

"Não, realmente, mas ela malditamente quase quebrou minhas bolas." Ele olhou para minha expressão inquisidora. "Longa história. Outra hora, talvez".

Eu sorri para ele. Ele era realmente um pouco mais alto do que eu. Eu não tinha notado que era tanto quando nós estávamos lá dentro. "Provocador." Eu murmurei.

"Há!" Ele respondeu, brilhantemente.

"Então, que outros erros você fez?" Ele olhou para mim, enquanto viramos a esquina por detrás do edifício e para o estacionamento. "Vamos lá, cuspa isso. Gosto de ouvir sobre os seus momentos mal aconselhados. Faz-me sentir melhor comigo mesma".

Edward riu. "Oh, então é _assim, _é?"

Sendo a advogada da saúde que eu era, eu odiava admitir, mas vendo Edward fumar aquele cigarro era a coisa mais erótica que eu tinha experimentado em seis meses. Enquanto seus dedos se moviam em direção à sua boca, seus lábios envolvidos ao redor do minúsculo filtro sensualmente e eu conseguia ocasionais e minúsculos, ainda que deliciosos, vislumbres da sua língua enquanto ele a corria ao longo do seu lábio inferior após inalar.

"Okay." Ele continuou, agradecidamente quebrando a minha linha de pensamento. "Eu colei de um amigo em uma prova, uma vez".

Eu engasguei. "Sério? Ooh, isso é meio suculento... você foi pego?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não. Mas eu sabia sobre isso e meu amigo sabia sobre isso e eu sempre tive a sensação de que ele pensava menos de mim por causa disso".

Hmm... isso era interessante. "Então, teria te incomodado tanto se o seu amigo não soubesse?"

Edward parou de andar por um momento e olhou para mim. Eu tive a pequena escolha de não parar junto com ele. Meus sapatos fizeram um barulho de arranhar no concreto abaixo de nós quando olhei para seus lindos olhos verdes.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta." Ele começou a andar novamente, não se preocupando em responder.

"Eu também acho..." Ele jogou o cigarro fora e eu decidi não lhe dar a mínima sobre lixo, mas só desta vez. "Eu acho que posso ter cometido um erro com você".

Minha cabeça saltou para cima para que eu pudesse olhar para o seu rosto e perguntar-lhe o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas eu fui tarde demais, minha reação muito lenta. O rosto de Edward já estava mudando, brilhando em um grande sorriso.

"Ei! O que você sabe? Este é o meu carro".

Olhei para onde estávamos. Estávamos longe da minha caminhonete - o veículo para o qual deveríamos estar indo. Na verdade, minha caminhonete estava do outro lado da rua, em um terreno totalmente diferente. Em vez disso, estávamos atrás de um adorável sedan prata, que parecia ter custado cerca de duas vezes mais do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia me dar ao luxo de comprar, eu deveria decidir quebrar e comprar um veículo novo.

"Um _Volvo_?" Minha voz traiu a diversão que senti com a sua escolha de carro. Eu estava acostumada a ver vendedores em BMWs e Mercedes, ocasionalmente em Audis. Eu, naturalmente, assumi que ele estaria dirigindo um deles, ou algo nesse sentido também. Vendedores, pelo menos aqueles com quem eu trabalhei nos últimos 13 anos, ou algo assim, da minha carreira, sempre necessitavam fazer uma maldita _declaração_. Com tudo - seus carros, seu guarda-roupa, seus celulares, suas casas, é claro. Um Volvo não se encaixa perfeitamente no molde. "Quão... responsável".

"Hey." Ele disse defensivamente, passando a mão carinhosamente ao longo do capô. "Este é o S80. Este bebê é lindo e traz um motor V8 sob o capô".

"Não é o Volvo do meu papai, então?"

Edward sorriu e inclinou suas costas contra o carro, puxando-me com ele. Não inteiramente certa por que, eu fui. Enquanto suas mãos serpenteavam em volta da minha cintura, porém, as minhas ficaram com segurança em seus braços.

"Definitivamente não é o Volvo do seu papai." Ele inclinou seu rosto em direção ao meu para beijar minha bochecha e a sensação dos seus lábios e respiração em meu rosto enviaram um ligeiro arrepio através de mim. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso na minha pele quando ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Você quer ver o banco de trás?"

Eu enrijeci e me afastei, um pouco. Eu teria me afastado para mais longe, mas Edward segurou minha cintura perto dele.

Eu lutei por algo para dizer, qualquer coisa para tirar minha mente dos seus lábios e a maneira como ele acabou de lambê-los, sua língua correndo suavemente e capturando meus olhos como se fosse um amuleto usado por um hipnotizador de circo por volta de 1896. Finalmente, lembrei-me de onde estávamos. "Não deveríamos estar caminhando para o _meu_ carro?"

As mãos de Edward se mudaram quando ele enlaçou seus dedos ao longo da parte inferior das minhas costas. Ele abriu suas pernas um pouco e me puxou para mais perto dele, entre elas. Eu não sei por que eu estava arrastando meus pés. Não é como se eu não tivesse toda a intenção de ficar mais perto dele.

"Estamos." Seu rosto se moveu em direção ao meu e senti seus lábios no osso da minha mandíbula quando ele sussurrou na minha pele. "Nós vamos chegar lá. Eventualmente".

Minha respiração engatou. "Eh-Edward?"

Sua única resposta foi um suave "Mmmm..." gemido contra a pele atrás da minha orelha exatamente antes de ele colocar um beijo suave lá.

"Eu-" Engoli antes de tentar a frase novamente. "Eu não tenho certeza se devemos..."

Seus lábios estavam no meu ouvido e ele sussurrou nele, fazendo-me contorcer contra ele. "Não tem certeza que devemos o que?" Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu puxei meu rosto da sua boca para que eu pudesse pensar com clareza. "Edward..."

Precisávamos discutir isso. Nós trabalharíamos juntos, pelo amor de Deus. Nós não poderíamos simplesmente pular para o banco de trás do seu Volvo e rasgar as roupas um do outro, ofegantes e se contorcendo, nossos lábios e línguas atropelando qualquer parte de pele do outro que estivesse à nossa frente, nossas mãos alcançando e tocando e apertando, os dentes mordendo, os corpos se esfregando, membros descontrolados.

_Poderíamos?_

Em um instante, minhas mãos haviam se mudado dos seus braços para o seu pescoço e eu o estava puxando para mim, empurrando aqueles belos lábios aos meus. Meu corpo arqueou contra o dele, empurrando para a frente em um desejo de estar mais perto, de ser envolvida por ele.

Nós não perdemos tempo com preliminares doces. Nossa línguas se encontraram e elas brincaram uma contra a outra – testando, provando, provocando; querendo saber mais. Edward tinha gosto de cigarros e cerveja, mas por alguma razão isso nunca tinha sido mais doce para mim. Sua língua era como seda contra a minha e eu podia sentir o calor se espalhando sobre o meu peito e rosto ao sentir seu torso muito pressionado contra mim.

O calor dos dedos de Edward queimavam através do material leve da minha bulsa enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelas costas. Uma veio para descansar no meu quadril, seus dedos apenas mal traçando a curva da minha bunda. Enquanto uma das minhas mãos enroscou-se através dos seus cabelos incrivelmente macios, a outra desceu pelo seu pescoço e para o braço. Eu gemi um pouco quando senti a dureza do seu bíceps.

O som do meu gemido em meus ouvidos serviu para me trazer de volta para a terra e eu me afastei um pouco, com inveja quebrando o nosso beijo. Sua respiração era quente contra meus lábios e elas vinham rapidamente - quase tão rapidamente quanto as minhas. Respirando fundo, eu me afastei um pouco mais longe e deixei cair meus olhos. Eu podia sentir um rubor novamente em meu rosto.

"Uau." Eu o ouvi dizer, e senti seus lábios na minha testa.

"Mm-Hmm." Foi minha resposta de gênio, enquanto meus olhos tentavam se concentrar em um ponto logo abaixo do seu queixo e acima da sua clavícula. Tentar chegar a réplicas espirituosas neste momento era realmente uma causa perdida. Eu não via nada e ouvia pouco, focando em capturar minha respiração e não atacar seus lábios de novo com os meus. Isso estava tomando cada bocado de força de vontade que eu nem sabia que tinha.

Senti os dedos de Edward no meu queixo quando ele simultaneamente levantou meus lábios aos seus e mudou seu rosto em minha direção, com a intenção de outro beijo.

"Edward." Sussurrei contra seus lábios. Ele parou seus movimentos, não me beijando, mas também não se afastando.

"Sim?" Ele beijou-me tão levemente no lábio superior.

"Eu-" Os dedos de Edward começaram a se mover em minha garganta, enviando deliciosos formigamentos pelos meus ombros, todo o caminho até meus dedos do pé. Eu engoli em seco e vi seu sorriso quando ele sentiu meu pequeno arrepio. Balancei minha cabeça e finalmente cuspi isso. "Nós – nós vamos trabalhar juntos." Os dedos de Edward pararam de se mexer e eu respirei fundo. "A partir de segunda-feira... eu só - eu acho que deveríamos pensar sobre isso".

Edward moveu sua mão para a minha nuca e me puxou para a frente, então inclinamos nossas testas uma contra a outra. Ele tinha um sorriso doce no rosto.

"Eu descobri." Ele disse, movendo os dedos sutilmente através do meu cabelo. "Que quando você pensa muito sobre esse tipo de coisa," ele se inclinou e beijou o topo do meu nariz, "tem a tendência de foder as coisas".

"Talvez." Eu sussurrei. Se eu estava surpresa por eu ainda ser capaz de falar, fiquei chocada além da medida que eu estava essencialmente afastando esse cara. Em algum lugar, no fundo recesso úmido da minha mente, eu estava gritando para mim mesma por ser uma tola e não, pelo menos, ter uma noite longa e sólida de sexo com este homem incrivelmente sexy. Mas a parte mais dominante e lógica do meu cérebro estava orgulhosa de mim; orgulhosa que eu não estivesse prestes a cometer um erro terrível e potencialmente prejudicial à carreira em um capricho. Um capricho emocionante e extremamente sexy, sim, mas um capricho, no entanto.

"Mas, ainda assim - _eu_ preciso pensar sobre isso." Dei de ombros e respirei, o que era para ser relaxante e calmante e tão profundo como eu poderia no momento, não foi quase profundo o suficiente para acalmar meu coração trovejando. "Isso sou eu. Isso é quem eu sou".

A mão de Edward novamente trabalhava seu caminho através do meu cabelo até que descansou na minha nuca. Senti-me incrivelmente quente e tive tempo para pensar se a sua temperatura corporal corria um pouco maior do que o normal antes que ele dissesse, "Sim, mas eu vi lampejos esta noite." Meus olhos observaram os seus atentamente enquanto seu olhar digitalizava meu rosto e ele falou lentamente, o som da sua voz sensual enviando correntes pelo meu corpo. "Não me interprete mal. Eu amo que você tenha um cérebro e eu amo como você o usa." Um rubor novamente coloriu minhas bochechas e ele sorriu. "Mas eu vi vislumbres esta noite da Bella que você é quando você desliga esse cérebro." Ele me olhou nos olhos, seus olhos verde escuros. Minha respiração ficou presa na intensidade refletida lá e senti sua mão apertar na minha nuca, mergulhando-me um pouco para mais perto dele.

"Eu quero ver mais dela." Sua respiração era quente contra o meu rosto e eu estava oprimida pelo calor dos seus lábios quando eles queimaram nos meus. Um gemido soou do fundo da minha garganta enquanto eu corria a minha língua ao longo do seu lábio inferior, querendo mais. Ele respondeu ansiosamente, empurrando sua língua para fora para dançar com a minha em uma ardente e apaixonada dança. Era elétrico. Minha cabeça estava cantarolando. Senti seus dedos quentes pastando a pele das minhas costas sob a minha blusa e ele estava inclinando sobre mim.

Foi Edward quem quebrou o beijo desta vez. Ele se afastou, endireitando-se enquanto sua mão mudou-se das minhas costas para o meu rosto novamente, onde ele alisou minha bochecha e correu alguns fios de cabelo por entre seus dedos. Eu assisti a ascensão e queda do seu peito enquanto ele endireitou suas costas contra o Volvo, sorrindo para mim.

"Jesus, Bella." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "É melhor eu levá-la ao seu carro, hein? Não quero que você cometa qualquer passo em falso profissional que você vai se arrepender mais tarde".

Eu estabeleci meu pé da sua posição no chão em frente a ele e endireitei-me, sorrindo para ele. "Primeiro de tudo, eu dirijo uma caminhãonete. Em segundo lugar, o que aconteceu com o 'desligue seu cérebro'?"

"Bem." Edward curvou-se para escovar um leve beijo em meus lábios. "Eu não seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo se eu não lhe desse a oportunidade de pensar sobre isso. Eu não gostaria de privá-la do seu último momento favorito." Ele sorriu quando me beijou novamente, um pouco mais atentamente neste momento. Seu polegar era suave contra a minha pele enquanto trilhava a minha bochecha.

Eu ri quando retornei seu beijo, minha mão novamente tecendo através do seu cabelo.

"Vamos lá." Ele disse, sua mão caindo do meu rosto. "Vou deixar você cair em sua caminhonete".

"Claro. Você vai me deixar cair..."

"Vamos lá. Nada de negócio engraçado, eu prometo." Ele ergueu a mão em uma tradicional saudação de três dedos. "Palavra de escoteiro." Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para o seu Volvo.

"Algo me diz que você nunca foi um escoteiro." Eu disse quando escorreguei no seu carro, de qualquer maneira.

Até o momento em que tínhamos parado atrás da minha caminhonete, que foi tudo em quatro ponto três segundos mais tarde, provavelmente, as borboletas no meu estômago estavam fazendo a lambada.

O som das risadas de Edward me tirou de um sonho em que eu tinha estado brevemente abrigada. Um em que Edward usava calções de uniforme dos correios e vinha fazer uma "entrega" na minha casa.

"Isso não pode ser o seu modo de transporte".

Eu sorri e ajeitei-me no meu lugar. Eu estava acostumada a receber queixas sobre a minha caminhonete, mas eu a amava e a defenderia até sua morte. O que, sim, provavelmente chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Sim, é isso." Eu olhei amorosamente para o seu exterior amarelo-desbotado (embora o painel no canto superior direito da frente não estivesse tão desbotado como o resto do carro, uma vez que tinha sido substituído após um encontro com um SUV - cerca de cinco anos atrás). Notei que a partir deste ângulo não podíamos sequer ver o pequeno buraco na porta do lado do passageiro. Eu poderia, no entanto, ter um vislumbre da fita adesiva que usei para fechar o furo na parte superior do banco do passageiro e eu sorri quando recordei como ele chegou lá (o calcanhar de um par de saltos Prada, que foram alternadamente para cima no ar ou envolvidos ao redor dos quadris do então namorado Sam, também conhecido como Amigo-Próximo-e-Colega-de-Trabalho-de-um-Jacob-Black,-Que-Eu-Costumava-Usar-Para-Fazer-Ciúmes-em-Jacob-Durante-O-Período-de-Vida-Mais-Embaraçoso-e-Felizmente-Curto-Pós-Casamento-de-Extrema-Auto-piedade-e-Busca-por-Vingança).

Edward agora riu abertamente. "Bem, você tem algum nervo tentando zombar do Volvo, mocinha".

Dei de ombros. "Ei, você tem seu gosto, eu tenho o meu. Nem todos nós sentimos a necessidade de dirigir por aí em tal ostentação".

"Oh, por favor." Edward disse. "Esta caminhonete não é nada se não ostensiva. O fato de que ela sai da sua forma para não ser ostensiva é o que faz disso uma ostentação".

Eu apenas fiquei boquiaberta para ele por um momento antes de explodir em uma risada. Edward se juntou a mim e nós rimos juntos por alguns momentos. O que ele disse foi divertido, mas não era realmente tão engraçado quanto a nossa risada implicava. Era bastante claro que nós simplesmente precisávamos liberar um pouco da tensão que tinha se construído no carro.

"Falando sério." Ele disse quando sua risada morreu. "Por que você dirige esta caminhonete? Você é a Diretora de Crédito de uma grande empresa que eu sei, por experiência pessoal, tem alguns faturamentos bastante profundos." Meus ouvidos se animaram e minhas sobrancelhas levantaram para aquele pedaço de notícia, mas ele seguiu em frente. "Eu sei que você pode pagar por algo mais novo, e muito mais agradável, do que essa coisa".

Dei de ombros, ainda sorrindo. "Eu não sei. Isso é... história para mim".

"Eu tenho novidades para você. Esta caminhonete é história para a América".

Eu sorri. "Quero dizer, esta caminhonete tem estado na minha família para sempre".

Fiz uma pausa antes de empurrar para a frente e Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para lançar, "Ênfase no 'para sempre'".

Eu dei um soco de leve no braço dele enquanto continuei. "Era do meu pai. Eu a peguei quando ele morreu há alguns anos." Dei de ombros, querendo ser descontraída e completamente incapaz de descobrir por que eu estava prestes a revelar algo tão pessoal como o que eu estava prestes a revelar, mas divulguei, de qualquer maneira. "Você sabe, é tudo com o que eu realmente fiquei dele".

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Edward sentou-se de volta em seu assento, as costas da sua mão direita serpenteando pelo meu braço até que sua mão alcançou meu rosto. As pontas dos seus dedos traçaram os ângulos da minha bochecha enquanto eu olhava para aqueles belos olhos. "Bem," ele sussurrou, "isso faz todo o sentido, então, não é?"

Sua mão se moveu através do meu cabelo para a minha nuca e puxou-me para mais perto. Assim que toquei meus lábios nos seus em um beijo, minha mão caiu sobre seu peito. Eu podia sentir a dureza dos músculos ali e isso, combinado com a sensação da sua língua arrastando ao longo do meu lábio inferior, me fez gemer baixinho pela enésima vez nos últimos 10 minutos. Mas também, sob a minha mão, senti o bater do seu coração - forte, seguro e extremamente rápido. Meu coração pulou um pouco com o conhecimento de que eu não era a única tão perfeitamente afetada por aquilo que tínhamos compartilhado.

Pressionei contra o seu peito levemente e Edward quebrou o nosso beijo. Eu tive que baixar os olhos sob o calor do seu olhar quando me afastei.

"Sim." Ele disse, deslizando suas mãos pelas minhas costas. Sua voz era rouca e ele a limpou levemente antes de falar novamente. "Eu acho que isso é boa noite então".

Eu sorri e olhei para o meu colo. "Acho que é".

"Bem. Boa noite então... vejo você segunda-feira." Ele acrescentou, com uma risada sombria.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça quando me virei um pouco em direção à porta.

Minha mão quase chegou à maçaneta da porta. Quase. Parei com ela estendida no ar, pairando sobre a minha coxa.

"Espere." Eu sussurrei, voltando-me para ele e estendendo minhas mãos para o seu rosto.

"Mais uma vez?" Edward revirou os olhos e sorriu, inclinando-se para mim e, obviamente, esperando outro beijo. Seu olhar voltou perplexo quando segurei seu rosto em minha mão, cutucando-o para ele se virar para a esquerda e eu estava agora olhando para o seu perfil. Minha mão esquerda puxou o colarinho da sua camisa xadrez para longe da sua pele e deslizou por baixo dela. Eu espalmei seu pescoço, as pontas dos meus dedos brincando em seus cabelos enquanto eu olhava para o jogo de luzes no estacionamento sob o oco do lado esquerdo em seu pescoço pelo alongamento e declive dos tendões debaixo da sua pele.

E eu fiz isso. Eu me inclinei para a frente e corri minha língua da sua clavícula até seu pescoço, ao longo da borda da sua mandíbula e ao seu ouvido, onde eu mordisquei seu lóbulo suavemente antes de estabelecer um beijo molhado logo atrás dele. Sua pele estava salgada debaixo da minha língua e eu senti a vibração da sua risada macia sob meus lábios. Quando eu me afastei, ele estava sorrindo para mim.

"Desculpa." Eu sorri timidamente. "Simplesmente tinha que fazer. O osso da sua mandíbula aí é como... é como alguma pornografia seriamente erótica".

Edward riu. "Mandíbula pornográfica?"

"Exatamente." Eu balancei a cabeça, rindo. Minhas mãos agarraram uma à outra brevemente antes de eu pegar minha bolsa e estender a mão para a maçaneta da porta.

"Bem..." Eu estava hesitando antes de sair do carro. "Obrigada. Quero dizer, pelas bebidas e pelo jantar e tudo mais".

Edward gargalhou sombriamente. "Oh, querida. Este não foi o jantar. Este foi apenas um aperitivo".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Rindo alto aqui com os aperitivos... kkkk. Então, o que acharam desse encontro no estacionamento, já dá pra perceber que eles terão sérios problemas em mantes as mãos longe do outro no trabalho... _

_Deixem reviews e até terça que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Para quem acompanha __**The Screamers**__, só postarei amanhã pq não consegui terminar de traduzir ainda..._


	4. Obsessão EDWARD POV

**Nota:**

Esse capítulo é de _**The Cocky Speaks**_, que faz parte de uma série de capítulos, escritos a partir do ponto de vista de Edward, que serve como um complemento para _**The Cocky and The Cougar**_ (que é inteiramente em POV Bella).

Este primeiro capítulo é um complemento para os capítulos de 1 a 3 de _**The Cocky and The Cougar **_(em que Edward conhece Bella no Bar Newt & Serious 'Que)

Decidi postá-lo aqui no "meio" da fic para que possamos ver a visão de Edward sobre a situação toda, enquanto ainda estamos com os acontecimentos "frescos" na nossa cabeça... Então os capítulos dessa fic eu colocarei aqui como se fossem cenas extras.

* * *

><p><strong>THE COCKY SPEAKS<strong>

**Cena extra – Obsessão**

**Edward POV**

_Puta merda._

Estas foram as palavras que eu pronunciei enquanto eu a observava entrar. Eu vi o cabelo dela, em primeiro lugar – um castanho bonito e muito escuro, exatamente com a quantidade certa de cachos para fazê-lo movimentar-se em torno dela enquanto ela caminhava. Cristo, ela anda com o seu próprio leque invisível soprando aquele cabelo ao redor? Mas então percebi... Fôda-me, que corpo.

No momento em que os meus olhos fizeram o seu caminho para o rosto dela, ela estava sentada, conversando com outras duas garotas. Mesmo que eu só pudesse ver o seu perfil de onde eu estava com Jasper (e até então eu tinha que esticar o meu pescoço praticamente para fora da minha cabeça para fazer isso), eu sabia que ela era absolutamente linda. Nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso.

Jasper riu para mim e olhou para onde eu estava olhando.

"Oh, homem." Ele disse. "Você pode querer manter isso em suas calças. Você vai estar trabalhando com ela na segunda-feira".

"Huh?" Eu estava um pouco distraído e o que ele disse não tinha sequer registrado por completo em meu cérebro.

"Ela trabalha para a Con-Vert. Na verdade, ela é a Diretora de Crédito, então você provavelmente vai falar muito com ela".

"Sério?" Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram com este pedaço de notícia e isso realmente me animou. Se ela era a Diretora de Crédito, eu estaria lidando com ela frequentemente. As possibilidades eram infinitas e eu já estava prevendo dobrá-la sobre a mesa em meu novo escritório, ou escapar para algum espaço de arquivo tranquilo em algum lugar.

Jasper estava balançando a cabeça, como se pudesse ouvir os meus pensamentos, ou algo assim.

"Edward, não seja estúpido. Ela não é alguma boboca que você pode simplesmente foder e deixar ao lado da estrada".

Minha cabeça virou-se rapidamente em direção a ele. "Ei, isso só aconteceu _uma vez_ e foi realmente há muito tempo! Além disso, ela mereceu totalmente isso".

Eu conhecia Jasper há muito tempo - desde que nós fomos para a Northwestern juntos. Eu inicialmente quis morar em um dormitório. Em uma curta concessão de independência, eu disse aos meus pais que não queria que eles pagassem para eu morar fora do campus. Eu queria experimentar a vida universitária "real" e conhecer novas pessoas. Isso foi antes de eu passar uma noite com o meu companheiro de quarto, Jefferson. E antes de eu sentir o seu cheiro de chulé do outro lado da sala.

Eu geralmente me encontrava pesquisando por aí por algum outro lugar do que o nosso pequeno espaço compartilhado para dormir e mais frequentemente do que não acabar caindo no sofá no salão principal. É aí que eu conheci Jasper, que também odiava seu companheiro de quarto. Nós nos demos bem imediatamente e ficávamos acordados até tarde quase todas as noites, discutindo literatura e arte e filosofia e nos felicitando em nosso intelectualismo elevado.

No segundo semestre, ele e eu estávamos nos mudando para um apartamento em conjunto cerca de três quarteirões da faculdade, cortesia do meu pai. O que eu posso dizer? Talvez eu tenha sido um intelectual elevado, mas, aparentemente, eu não era exatamente orgulhoso. Jasper, porém, conseguiu um emprego em um hospital local para pagar o que ele precisava.

Eu não era o único trazendo as garotas para o nosso apartamento, isso é certeza. Jasper certamente teve o seu quinhão. Mas, enquanto ele era mais do que você poderia chamar como um "monogâmico em série", eu tendia a ter relacionamentos curtos. Muito curtos. Na verdade, se eles estavam lá à noite, eles muito provavelmente não estariam na manhã seguinte. Eu simplesmente nunca conheci uma mulher que poderia me manter entretido por muito tempo e por quem eu me importasse o suficiente a ponto de querer ver muitas vezes. Inferno, eu era jovem e solteiro e não é como se as garotas não quisessem estar lá comigo. Eu acho que é seguro dizer que elas tiveram um bom momento. E eu nunca menti para nenhuma delas. Elas sabiam quem eu era e o que eu era.

Jasper ainda estava sacudindo a cabeça. "Independente. Pense antes de foder por uma vez, ok?"

Eu ouvi uma pancada forte vindo da mesa dela e olhei de volta para lá. Ela e suas amigas estavam rindo de algo e a pequena de cabelos escuros estava pulando na cadeira e abanando-se com a mão.

"Como ela é?" Perguntei a Jasper, voltando-me para ele.

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não sei, realmente. Nunca falei com ela." Ele fez uma pausa, tomando um gole da sua cerveja. "Ela tem uma reputação como sendo meio... _severa, _eu acho que você diria".

"Severa?" Eu sorri. "Você a faz soar como uma velha professora solteira." Ela definitivamente não era uma velha solteirona.

"Eu acho que ela é uma espécie de durona. Eu não sei, no entanto. Como eu disse, eu nunca realmente a conheci".

"Bem, ela é Diretora de Crédito. Eles são sempre durões." Olhei de volta para a mesa dela novamente e pareceu que eu peguei a pequena olhando para nós também. "Eu aposto que posso suavizá-la." Eu disse com um sorriso, tomando um gole da cerveja na minha frente.

"Ela é casada?"

"Edward, eu acabei de dizer que eu nunca nem falei com ela. Por que você não pergunta a ela?"

"Tudo bem." Eu disse, endireitando-me e afastando do balcão. "Vamos".

Não demorou muito tempo para eu descobrir que eu estava em um caminho sobre a minha cabeça com ela.

Ela se apresentou como, apropriadamente, Bella Swan. Eu recebi um choque da mão dela quando ela apertou a minha, por alguns instantes. Eu sei que essas coisas acontecem. Eu provavelmente despertei alguma estática no tapete enquanto caminhávamos... exceto que o bar tinha piso de madeira. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que havia uma explicação lógica. Mas, ainda assim - essa merda foi esquisita. E o olhar no seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para sua mão depois deixou-me saber que ela pensava que era esquisito também.

Ela era de fato uma durona... mais ou menos. Ela veio através disso, num primeiro momento, muito educada, mas nada absurdo e como ela mal tinha um senso de humor. Mas ela era rápida na resposta e em pouco tempo ela estava atirando respostas rápidas para mim como ninguém que eu já conheci. Ela me fez rir e ela me manteve na ponta dos pés e eu praticamente mal a conheci. Debaixo de tudo isso, porém, havia algo... _mais_; algo doce, algo vulnerável. Isso foi o que fez meu pau se contorcer enquanto conversávamos. Eu sabia que se eu pudesse rachar o exterior e alcançar isso, eu encontraria um verdadeiro prêmio.

Sentado ao lado dela, observando-a enquanto todos nós conversávamos, fiquei impressionado mais plenamente em como ela era bonita. Ela era, provavelmente, alguns anos mais velha que eu, eu imaginei, mas eu não me importava com nada disso. Na verdade, eu meio que preferia. Eu nunca tinha tido uma mulher mais velha antes. Ela tinha grandes olhos amendoados, que eram uma cor rica de chocolate e ela tinha os cílios mais longos que já vi na minha vida. Se ela piscasse rápido, eu juro que ela fodidamente voaria para longe com aquelas coisas. As poucas vezes em que seus olhos encontraram os meus por mais de uma fração de segundo, eu literamente pensei que eu me afogaria neles.

Quem diabos era esse cara pensando essas coisas bobas sobre uma garota que acabou de conhecer, afinal? Era perturbador.

Seus lábios eram carnudos, mas não exagerados como os de Angelina nem nada. Eram apenas carnudos o suficiente, o lábio inferior um pouco mais do que o superior, então parecia que ela estava quase fazendo beicinho. E eles pareciam super macios. Dois segundos depois que eu me apresentei, eu estava tendo visões de sugar aquele lábio inferior entre os meus.

Ela se inclinou para falar suavemente comigo em um ponto - algo flertante sobre como eu precisava tomar uma aula de treinamento sobre Assédio Sexual - e ela me ofereceu uma visão perfeita dos seus peitos aparentemente perfeitos quando ela o fez. Ela tinha que saber o que ela estava me deixando ver. Aqui ela agia toda profissional e durona e então ela tira algo assim. Quando ela se inclinou para mim, eu pude sentir o seu cheiro. Deixei meu nariz se mover através do seu cabelo por alguns momentos e eu não sei que tipo de shampoo ou perfume ela usava, mas cheirava a sexo e brownies, tudo em um pacote erótico. Se não estivéssemos em uma mesa cheia de gente, eu não sei se eu teria sido capaz de me impedir de pegá-la diretamente ali e chupar aqueles lábios no seu rosto antes de enterrar meu rosto entre aqueles seios perfeitos.

Para começar.

Ela se recostou na cadeira. "Bem, senhoras." Ela disse, falando com suas amigas. "Se vamos continuar a beber, eu preciso comer alguma coisa... caso contrário, as coisas podem ficar feias".

"Oh, bem, ótimo." Jasper disse, sorrindo como um palhaço. Ele certamente estava cavando a pequena garota de cabelos escuros, ao que parece - Alice? Era esse o nome dela? "Edward e eu faríamos um lanche aqui daqui a pouco, de qualquer maneira. Se vocês não conhecem aqui, aceitem a minha palavra para isso – eles têm um ótimo churrasco. Vocês se juntariam a nós?" Ele olhou para Alice quando perguntou e eu quase caí na gargalhada. Óbvio, não?

Olhei para Bella, já que a dela era a única resposta com a qual eu me importava. "Você não pode argumentar com um texano quando se trata de churrasco." Eu disse, apontando para Jasper.

Ela disse. "Eu acho que algumas pessoas em Memphis podem argumentar com você sobre essa questão".

Mas nós nos mudamos para a sala de jantar para jantar, de qualquer maneira.

"Então, nós nunca perguntamos." Jasper ainda tinha um sorriso tremendamente pateta no rosto. Eu me perguntava se eu já o tinha visto assim tão... _tomado_ por uma garota antes. "Todas vocês têm - vocês sabem - namorados? Outros significativos?"

"Não." Alice disse.

Olhei para Bella, querendo - ou melhor, _necessitando_ neste ponto - saber. "E você? Nenhum outro significativo?"

Em vez de ela responder para si mesma, sua amiga Rose entrou na conversa. "Bella é uma mulher divorciada." Ela disse, esfregando as mãos juntas.

"Ooh, eu gosto desse termo." Bella disse com um brilho nos olhos. "_Divorciada_... isso me faz sentir como, 'As Festas com Rat Pack no Reno em 1965'." Elas levantaram seus copos um ao outro e brindaram à sua descrição.

"Divorciada, hein?" Levantei minhas sobrancelhas enquanto aquele velho episódio de _I Love Lucy_ - aquele com Tennessee Ernie Ford nele - me veio à mente. "Você é uma daquelas 'malvadas mulheres da cidade' sobre as quais minha mãe sempre me alertava?"

Ela piscou para mim e isso foi direto à minha calça. "Pode apostar".

"Você vai me seduzir e manipular?"

Eu estava tentando ser charmoso, até mesmo engraçado. Ela simplesmente me deu um sorriso conhecedor que basicamente disse exatamente o que saiu da sua boca. "Nem em seus sonhos mais selvagens".

"Oh, eu não sei." Eu disse. "Meus sonhos podem ficar muito selvagens".

"Sério? Eu estudei Terapia Junguiana na faculdade. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a analisá-los".

Eu estava prestes a começar a falar sobre sonhos de trens e cigarros, mas de repente me ocorreu que nós estávamos falando sobre a mulher ter se divorciado. Eu não sei se eu já conheci alguém da nossa idade que já tinha sido _divorciada_. "Espere." Eu disse. "Você é divorciada? Quanto tempo você ficou casada?"

"Treze anos." Ela disse.

_Que porra é essa?_ "Espere, _o quê_? Isso não pode mesmo ser possível. Você se casou quando estava com tipo, 12 anos?"

Ela revirou seus olhos para mim como se eu fosse o mais estúpido fodido do planeta. "Quantos anos você tem, Edward?"

"Vinte e sete".

"Sim, bem. Eu sou um pouco mais velha que você".

Sim. Exatamente como eu pensava. Mas, ainda assim... "Bem, ok, mas não..." Eu olhei para ela, tentando conseguir uma medida de quantos anos ela tinha exatamente. "Quantos anos você tem?"

Alice suspirou. "Edward!" Ela quase gritou. "Você não deve perguntar uma coisa dessas!"

Eu sabia que tinha sido uma pergunta rude. Mas eu não estava acostumado a conversar com as garotas - mulheres - que eram tão velhas que isso era até mesmo um problema. Decidi jogar isso fora.

"Ah... nós temos uma _pantera _em nosso meio, hein? Devo me preocupar?"

Pela mudança abrupta na atmosfera, eu sabia que tinha acabado de fazer as coisas cerca de dez vezes pior com a minha boca grande. Eu realmente deveria aprender quando simplesmente mantê-la fechada. Mas, honestamente, eu não estava mesmo certo que o que eu disse era tão errado. "O que eu disse?"

"O que você acabou de insinuar?" Ela estava olhando para mim como se ela pudesse me transformar em pedra a qualquer minuto, como aquela bruxa nos livros de C.S. Lewis.

Eu ri, tentando permanecer casual sobre a coisa toda e nos levar de volta aos trilhos. "Ah... você não gosta de ser chamada de pantera?"

"Claro que sim." Sua voz pingava com sarcasmo. "Por que eu não amaria ser comparada a um animal predador que se agacha na grama, apenas para saltar para pobres e inocentes presas? Ou, neste caso, pobres e inocentes homens?"

Eu pisquei para ela e sorri, tentando novamente ser encantador. "Eu não sou inocente".

"E eu não estou pulando em você".

Rosalie riu alto e Jasper parecia estar tentando não engasgar.

"Oh, vamos lá." Eu disse, não compreendendo o mínimo de por que ela estava levando tudo isso tão a sério. "Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. É um elogio".

"E ainda assim, estranhamente, não me sinto elogiada".

"Mais uma vez com os elogios, Edward?" Jasper perguntou enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Eu acho que você deveria simplesmente começar a tentar insultá-la. Talvez então isso sairá como um elogio real".

"Além disso." Alice saltou, alegremente. "Todo mundo sabe que você não alcança o status de pantera até a idade de 40 anos. Bella não tem 40 ainda." Seus olhos correram para sua amiga. "Você tem, Bella?"

"Não, Alice. Eu não tenho 40." Ela olhou bastante contundente para mim. "Ainda".

"Por que você está tão envergonhada com a sua idade?" Perguntei a ela. "Quarenta não é velho." Eu sabia que não havia jeito que ela tivesse 40. Ela era, provavelmente, apenas alguns anos mais velha que eu e apenas sensível sobre isso. Eu não via qual era o grande negócio. Eu estava quase certo que sua amiga Rose era mais velha que ela, de fato, e ela não parecia se importar no mundo. E por que qualquer uma delas deveria? Ambas eram lindas de morrer, embora eu, obviamente, preferisse a morena com a língua perversa.

_Ooh... sua língua. Eu me pergunto qual é o sabor dela. Eu me pergunto o que seria senti-la enrolada ao redor do meu-_

"Eu não estou nem um pouco envergonhada com a minha idade, Sr. Masen".

Eu ri, interrompendo. "Ah. É 'Sr. Masen' agora".

Ela continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada. "É só que agora você meio que fez disso um pomo de discórdia comigo".

"Teimosamente mordendo naquele pomo, não é?" Eu perguntei, mais uma vez tentando nos levar de volta para o modo de flerte.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Pode apostar".

Eu senti muito bem isso no meu shorts também, só que não de uma forma boa. Levantei minhas mãos para cima em sinal de falsa rendição. "Ok, ok. Por favor, perdoe-me. Eu honestamente não quis ofender".

Ela esperou alguns instantes antes de tomar uma respiração profunda. "Tudo bem." Ela disse finalmente. "Vou tirar seu osso de entre meus dentes".

Todos na mesa caíram na gargalhada, inclusive eu. "Um... obrigado." Eu disse. "Eu me sinto muito mais confortável agora".

Rose decidiu partir então e eu observei Bella enquanto ela dizia adeus a sua amiga. Senti-me mal que eu a irritei, e não apenas porque eu estava realmente esperando entrar em suas calças. Ela era realmente legal e eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-la de nenhuma maneira, mesmo se eu realmente não entendesse por que ela estaria insegura sobre a sua idade.

Depois que ela sentou-se novamente e tínhamos tido alguns momentos para nos controlar, eu decidi tentar fazer a paz.

"Hey." Eu disse suavemente. Eu realmente não queria que Jasper ou Alice ouvissem o que eu tinha a dizer, embora eles estivessem tão envolvidos nos olhares salientes que estavam dando um ao outro, que eu duvidava que eles notariam, de qualquer maneira. "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre aquilo. Às vezes eu acho que estou sendo engraçado, mas eu sou o único no ambiente rindo".

"Não se preocupe." Ela disse com um encolher de ombros. "Vou sobreviver".

Eu sorri, esperando que este fosse realmente o fim desse disparate. Ela realmente precisava saber exatamente o quanto ela era bonita e intrigante. "Eu não teria sequer começado tudo isso se eu realmente pensasse que você... Bem, é só que você é realmente tão bonita." Eu me senti como um idiota dizendo isso, mas era verdade. "E, obviamente, você pode manter-me na ponta dos meus pés, o que significa que você deve ser uma garota muito esperta".

"É preciso uma garota especialmente inteligente para mantê-lo nas pontas dos seus pés, não é?"

Na verdade, eu nunca conheci uma mulher que poderia - pelo menos não tanto como esta obviamente podia. "Bem, sim, na verdade, precisa".

"Bem, você sabe... eu tive muitos anos neste planeta para ganhar o conhecimento necessário para corresponder à inteligência com alguém que é tão obviamente bem armado." Ah, aquele delicioso sarcasmo.

"E, para constar," ela disse, "eu tenho 38".

_Sério? _Isso parecia improvável. Ainda assim, porém, eu não me importei. Eu ainda queria aqueles lábios enrolados no meu pau assim que fosse humanamente possível.

"OK." Eu disse. "Mas você não precisava me dizer isso".

Ela deu de ombros. "Por que não? Você me disse quantos anos você tem".

"Você _realmente_ não queria que eu pensasse que você tem 40, não é?"

Ela parecia irritada e eu me perguntei quando eu pararia de colocar meu pé na minha boca. "Sim, você me pegou. É exatamente por isso que eu lhe disse a minha idade".

Alice nos interrompeu então e pediu a Bella para ir ao banheiro com ela. O que há com as garotas e sempre ter que usar o banheiro juntas, afinal? No entanto, fiquei aliviado. Eu precisava me orientar e descobrir como abordar esta mulher, já que a minha tática usual não parece estar funcionando muito bem para mim. Estávamos nos divertindo, com certeza, mas eu não acho que estava sendo muito afetuoso para ela.

Quando elas saíram, Jasper se virou para mim.

"Ei, cara, Alice e eu vamos decolar".

Dei de ombros. "Okay. Bom para você. Divirta-se".

Ficamos sentados praticamente em silêncio até que as garotas voltaram. Jasper parecia perdido em pensamentos e eu não queria interromper isso.

Quando elas chegaram de volta à mesa, Jasper se levantou, olhando para Alice como um cachorrinho doente de amor. "Tudo ajeitado?" Ele perguntou para ela e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Foi bom te conhecer, Edward." Alice disse quando apertou a minha mão.

Todos nós dissemos nosso adeus e fiquei sentado assistindo os pombinhos partirem, de mãos dadas. Eu estava balançando a minha cabeça.

"Acho que vou ter uma cárie." Eu disse. Bella olhou para mim. "Eles são simplesmente muito doces".

Ela riu. "Eles são mesmo." Ela disse. Ela estendeu a mão em minha direção, aparentemente pronta para ir embora também. "Bem, Edward, tem sido uma noite divertida".

"Você não está indo embora, está?"

Ela puxou sua mão para trás lentamente. "Bem, sim, na verdade, eu estava planejando isso".

"Não. Fique por perto." Levantei-me ao lado dela. Eu realmente não queria que ela fosse embora. Eu queria conhecê-la melhor e entender como eu poderia falar com ela sem parecer como um idiota. Eu não queria ser um idiota com ela. Eu queria que ela gostasse de mim.

"Vamos voltar para o bar e tomar uma bebida. Você sabe, ou dez." Sorri para ela. Normalmente as garotas pareciam gostar do meu sorriso. Eu não tinha certeza se estava fazendo algum progresso com Bella, no entanto.

"Sim, eu descobri que a maioria dos homens gosta de beber pesadamente quando forçado a passar algum tempo comigo".

"Sheesh." Eu respondi, rolando meus olhos. Eu gostava do seu senso de humor, mas perguntei-me se ela algum dia recuaria e _conversaria _comigo. "Sério, vamos tomar uma bebida juntos".

"Eu não sei." Ela me olhou comicamente. "Nós, velhinhas, não podemos ficar fora até muito tarde, você sabe... Além disso, eu acho que uma repetição do _As Supergatas _estará no Lifetime em uma hora".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, exasperado. "Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer esta noite, não é?"

Ela piscou para mim e, naquele momento, eu sabia que ela ia. "Provavelmente não, não".

"Por favor. Fique e tome uma bebida comigo. Eu acho que lhe devo uma. Além do mais, como você pode ver, eu fui abandonado. O homem com quem eu deveria passar a noite abandonou-me com a sua pequena amiga".

Ela olhou para mim, de forma intrigada. "Você devia passar a noite com Jasper? Ele não deveria ter dito a Alice que ele é gay?"

"Há-há." Eu disse. Ela estava sorrindo, lindamente. "Uma bebida?"

E então saíram os olhos de cachorro sem dono. Eu só os puxava para fora quando eu ficava desesperado, mas eles sempre funcionavam. Sempre.

"Jesus, sua mãe lhe deu tudo o que você pediu, não é?"

Claro, nós nos movemos em direção ao bar.

O lugar estava lotado agora, mas nós encontramos duas cadeiras vazias no final do bar. Antes que pudéssemos sequer pedir, o garçom trouxe para Bella uma bebida. Mas que diabos? Ela era frequentadora regular aqui, ou algo assim? Ele até piscou para ela quando ela o agradeceu. Filho da puta. Ele não me _viu, _aqui parado ao lado dela? Como ele sabia que eu não era a porra do _namorado _dela? Pedi uma outra cerveja, sufocando a inclinação que eu tinha para perguntar a ele de onde diabos ele saiu. Em vez disso, decidi perguntar a ela qual era a história.

"O que você está bebendo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Vodka".

OK, isso era evidente pela clareza do líquido. "Vodka e...?"

"Um... cubos de gelo".

_Bem__. Fôda-me. _Aparentemente, a garota era uma bebedora. Eu gostei disso. "Maldição, você não brinca por aí, não é?"

"Bem, sim, eu o faço... mas geralmente não no primeiro encontro".

_Sim, bem, vamos ver sobre isso,_ eu pensei. Mas, em vez disso, eu disse, "Bem, então, aos segundos encontros".

Eu então fiz a ela a pergunta, diretamente. "Então... você é, tipo, regular aqui, ou algo assim?"

"Não. Quero dizer, eu já estive aqui algumas vezes Esta é a primeira vez que eu comi aqui, no entanto. Jasper estava certo - boa comida".

Fiz um gesto entre a bebida na frente dela e o garçom enquanto ela sorria. "Então... o que a faz tão especial?"

"Eu realmente não tenho ideia." Ela engoliu em seco. Forte. Tão forte que eu pensei que eu poderia ter realmente chegado a ela, de alguma forma. Eu esperava que eu pudesse fazer isso novamente, mas não tendo ideia do que era que tinha a alcançado, eu duvidava da probabilidade.

"Oh, acho que _eu _tenho uma idéia." Eu disse.

"Você tem, Kreskin? Que ideia é essa?"

Olhei para o garçom e totalmente peguei o cara a verificando. Ele olhou rapidamente para longe do nosso olhar quando descobriu que eu estava com ele. O pequeno babaca.

"Uh-huh." Eu dise. "Ele tem uma coisa por você".

"Uma _coisa_?"

"Ele acha que você é quente." Isso era tão óbvio.

"Ou talvez ele seja apenas um garçom realmente bom e se lembrou do que eu bebo".

Olhei para ela, incisivamente. Ela estava apenas sendo modesta, ou o quê? "Eu odeio discutir com você mais uma vez, Bella, mas Jasper e eu nos sentamos neste bar por umas boas duas horas antes mesmo de você chegar aqui e o cara não lembra o que _eu_ estava bebendo".

"OK, A - não minta. Você não odeia discutir comigo." Eu sorri para ela. Ela me teve, ali. "E B - se ele acha que eu sou quente... bem, o cara tem bom gosto".

Levantei meu copo para ela. Acho que eu realmente não poderia culpar o cara por ter olhos nisso. "Isso ele tem".

"E C-" Ela continuou. Ela parecia um pouco tímida, de repente. "Você notou quando eu entrei?"

Ela estava falando sério com isso? Quero dizer, ela tinha de ser notada o tempo todo, certo?

"É claro que eu notei." Eu disse. "Eu tenho a tendência de perceber as coisas de grande beleza".

Ela corou então, um lindo rubor rosa de garota colegial tímida. Era a coisa mais doce e mais sexy que eu tinha visto em muito tempo e eu queria que ela fizesse isso novamente.

Ela riu, obviamente envergonhada com a sua reação pelo meu elogio. "Você é um vendedor".

Veja, eu odiava essa merda. As pessoas pensam que "vendedor" automaticamente é igual a "vendedor de óleo de cobra". Além disso, ela tinha que saber que eu estava falando sério quando eu disse que ela era bonita.

"Bem, sim, eu sou." Eu disse. "E eu sou um muito bom. Mas você sabe o que me faz um bom vendedor? Eu não digo besteira às pessoas. Eu as conheço. Eu conheço o que eles precisam, o que eles querem. E então eu vendo isso a eles. Muitas pessoas não compreendem o que é preciso para fazer um bom vendedor. Eles acham que você automaticamente tem que falar besteiras às pessoas, ou tentar levá-los a comprar o que você está vendendo, não necessariamente o que eles precisam. Essas pessoas não fazem bons vendedores".

Ela sorriu conscientemente. "Então, você nunca usa seu charme para fazer uma venda?"

"Oh, eu não iria tão longe a ponto de dizer isso... Eu só estou dizendo que eu não minto para as pessoas".

Olhei para ela e seus olhos pareceram brilhar para mim. Havia um intenso calor passando entre nós, nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Eu sabia que ela sentiu isso também quando ela corou novamente, fazendo-me sorrir.

Ela rapidamente olhou para a sua bebida, mas eu não aceitaria nada disso. Levantei o queixo dela de modo que seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente. Santo Cristo, ela era linda, e nunca tão linda como quando ela foi pega de surpresa como ela estava agora.

"Então eu não diria que alguém é bonito se não fosse verdade." Sorri novamente e passei um dedo ao longo da sua bochecha perfeita. Ela era tão macia. "Eu posso ser incrivelmente charmoso, mas eu não apenas faço merda até conseguir o que quero".

Eu realmente queria beijá-la. Tanto que eu tive que tirar minha mão do seu rosto, ou faríamos um espetáculo de nós mesmos no bar. Não que eu me importasse, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela não era aquele tipo de garota.

_Mulher_, eu me lembrei.

"Além disso." Eu disse, recuperando a compostura. "Tenho a sensação de que você e suas amigas notaram Jasper e eu também".

"Oh?" Sua própria compostura estava de volta agora e ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim deliciosamente.

"Sim. Sua amiguinha estava praticamente pulando fora da sua cadeira".

Ela sorriu. Pode ter sido um pouco condescendente na natureza. "Bem, se você quer saber." Ela disse. "Eu notei Jasper. Eu sabia que ele trabalhava comigo, mas não consegui identificá-lo no início."

Uh-huh. Como se ela não tivesse _me_ notado também.

"E sim." Ela admitiu. "Alice o achou muito atraente. Então ela estava – excitada sobre isso. Alice pode ser... _efervescente_".

Ela estava seriamente dizendo que elas não haviam me notado? "Sim, eu notei".

"É uma coisa adorável. Ela é cheia de energia e divertida de estar ao redor".

"Hey, eu não disse outra coisa... eu estava apenas... curioso".

"Curioso?"

Eu cheguei ao ponto. "Você não me notou? Em nada?"

Ela sorriu novamente. Eu amava que eu poderia fazê-la sorrir tanto, mas eu não gostava muito de que, geralmente, parecia ser à minha custa. "Eu odeio estourar a sua bolha, Romeu, mas nós mal podíamos vê-lo. Até que você veio à nossa mesa, tudo que eu podia ver era a sua bunda".

Eu ri. "Oh. Bem, coisa boa que essa é uma das minhas finas qualidades".

"Você acha?"

"Você não?"

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. "Jesus, você é um filho da puta arrogante".

Eu ri junto. "Eu não acho que é uma boa idéia chamar Deus de filho da puta ARROGANTE, Bella".

Ela continuou rindo. "Há. Bem, eu ouvi que o nosso deus é um deus que perdoa. Sorte a minha".

Eu me levantei e movi meu banco para um pouco longe dela. "Bem, eu estarei aqui, de qualquer maneira - apenas no caso de um ataque relâmpago".

Ela riu de novo. Eu poderia seriamente ouvi-la rir toda a porra do dia e não me cansar disso.

"Então, por que você se divorciou?" Eu não estou muito certo por que essa questão saiu de forma tão abrupta.

"Desculpe?" Ela perguntou. Ela parecia surpresa.

"O que? Assunto delicado?"

"Bem... Não realmente, eu acho. Eu fui apenas pega de surpresa. Quero dizer, como é que muda de discutir a glória que é a sua bunda para o meu divórcio num piscar de olhos?"

Eu ri novamente. "Bem, podemos continuar a discutir a minha bunda gloriosa, se você preferir".

"Um - bem... o meu marido me traiu." Ela deu de ombros. "Você sabe - eles vão se casar em breve, eles têm um bebê. Tudo deu certo no final".

"E você?"

"E eu o quê?"

"As coisas deram certo pra você?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Muito certamente".

"Você está feliz?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente. "Muito. Além disso, eu não estaria aqui com você agora, se não fosse pela traição dele. Eu estaria em casa, com ele. Então está tudo bem, certo?"

Porra, ela era praticamente perfeita. E exatamente certa sobre isso.

"Bem, então." Eu disse, meu copo levantado. "Ao seu ex-marido mulherengo".

Ela terminou sua bebida em seguida e disse que era hora para ela ir embora. Eu não queria que ela fosse. Eu queria ficar naquele bar a noite toda, ou pelo menos até que eu pudesse convencê-la a ir para casa comigo. Em vez disso, terminei a minha própria bebida.

"Vou levá-la ao seu carro." Eu disse, minha mão em suas costas.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao estacionamento, comecei a perceber que eu gostava dessa mulher. Quero dizer, realmente _gostava_ dela, gostava dela. Era estranho. Tinha sido certamente muito tempo desde que eu senti uma coisa assim, especialmente tendo acabado de conhecê-la horas antes. Houve uma atração óbvia e de certa forma esmagadora entre nós, sim, mas era muito mais do que isso. Eu encontrei-me querendo saber mais sobre ela - suas políticas, suas paixões, seu passado - tudo. Eu não era geralmente um cara que se preocupava muito sobre estas coisas em nada.

Eu totalmente sabia o que eu estava fazendo quando eu a levei para o meu carro, em vez de para o dela. Eu queria prolongar nosso tempo juntos tanto quanto possível e, mais que isso, eu ainda estava meio que esperando que eu poderia levá-la a ir para casa comigo. Eu sabia que provavelmente não era uma boa ideia, visto que trabalharíamos juntos, mas, honestamente, eu simplesmente não dava a mínima. Eu a queria e eu a queria muito. Se nada mais, porém, eu provaria aqueles lábios deliciosos dela, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Quando chegamos ao meu Volvo, inclinei-me contra ele e a puxei para mim. Eu sabia que ela tinha de estar sentindo isso também. Eu podia ver pelo seu rubor e em seus olhos.

Escovei meus lábios ao longo da sua mandíbula e ouvi sua respiração engatar.

"Eh-Edward?"

"Mmmm..." Eu gemi contra a pele atrás da sua orelha e coloquei um beijo suave lá. Ela realmente tinha cheiro de céu.

"Eu-eu não tenho certeza se devemos..."

Eu a senti contorcer-se um pouco quando mordisquei sua orelha. "Não tem certeza que devemos o que?"

Ela se afastou de mim e eu pensei que meu coração poderia explodir sobre a perda. Se eu não conseguisse beijá-la logo eu definitivamente perderia algumas das minhas faculdades mentais.

"Edward..." Ela disse, e quando ela olhou para mim, eu podia sentir que ela estava em guerra consigo mesma. O olhar em seus olhos era incerto. Eu quase a soltei então. Eu a queria, não tenho dúvidas sobre isso, mas se eu a tivesse mal interpretado e ela não quisesse isso também-

Dizer que ela colocou uma em mim teria sido o eufemismo do ano. Sorri quando eu a puxei mais firmemente para mim, a minha língua dentro da boca dela em um instante. O gosto dela era tão bom quanto o seu cheiro também. Enlacei meus dedos de uma mão em seus cabelos, segurando a sua boca deliciosa na minha, enquanto minha outra mão vagou pelas suas costas, marcando a pele macia logo abaixo da blusa que ela usava. Sua pele era como seda em chamas. Senti suas mãos movendo-se sobre meus ombros e pelo meu braço e quando ela deu um pequeno gemido. Pensei que ela podia sentir meu pau a ponto de romper as minhas calças em um esforço para chegar até ela.

Ela se afastou ligeiramente, quebrando o nosso beijo. Eu esperava que eu não a tivesse ofendido por simplesmente bater meu pau duro contra ela assim. Tinha sido mais instintivo do que intencional. Eu estava respirando rápido e tentando me acalmar.

Que porra estava acontecendo aqui, afinal? Aquele beijo me excitou mais do que qualquer uma das últimas várias fodas que eu tive, combinadas.

"Uau." Eu disse. Beijei sua testa. Eu simplesmente tinha de beijá-la agora, eu não me importava onde.

"Mm-Hmm." Ela disse. Eu sorri, já que ela foi obviamente tão dominada por aquele beijo como eu tinha sido.

Levantei seu queixo, com intenção de encontrar novamente os lábios dela com os meus. Agora que eu os tinha provado, eu precisava de mais. Mas ela me parou.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios. Eu parei minha trajetória, mas não me afastei.

"Sim?" Eu a beijei levemente no lábio superior. Eu não podia _não _beijá-la quando ela estava tão perto.

"Eu-"

Corri um dedo pela sua bela garganta. Eu queria sentir se o seu coração estava martelando como o meu estava. Ela estremeceu sob o meu toque, fazendo-me sorrir. Eu sabia que ela me queria, provavelmente quase tanto como eu a queria.

"Nós – nós vamos trabalhar juntos. A partir de segunda-feira... eu só - eu acho que deveríamos pensar sobre isso".

Bem, isso foi um zumbido de matar. Quem queria pensar sobre _trabalho_ em um momento como este?

Eu a puxei para a frente, descansando minha testa contra a dela. "Eu descobri." Eu disse, movendo meus dedos através do seu cabelo sedoso. "Que quando você pensa muito sobre esse tipo de coisa, tem a tendência de foder as coisas." Eu a beijei no nariz.

"Talvez." Ela disse. Ela respirou fundo e parecia estar recuperando algum pouco de controle sobre si mesma. "Mas, ainda assim - _eu_ preciso pensar sobre isso. Isso sou eu. Isso é quem eu sou".

Eu não queria que ela pensasse sobre isso. Eu não queria que todas as suas neuroses ressurgissem e interferissem com o que tínhamos acontecendo agora. Eu sabia agora que ela era ardente, que ela poderia se soltar e se divertir e rir e corar e mostrar sua barriga macia. E eu queria mais do que a sua barriga macia.

"Sim." Eu disse suavemente. "Mas eu vi lampejos esta noite - não me interprete mal. Eu amo que você tenha um cérebro e eu amo como você o usa." Ela corou novamente e eu sorri. "Mas eu vi vislumbres esta noite da Bella que você é quando você desliga esse cérebro. Eu quero ver mais dela."

Eu a puxei para mim novamente em outro beijo ardente. Ela gemeu de algum lugar dentro dela e passou a língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior. Porra, isso era delicioso e eu abri minha boca e empurrei a minha língua ao encontro da dela. O choque elétrico que sentimos quando nós apertamos as mãos agora parecia estar rastejando pelo meu corpo inteiro. Eu estava inundado com o calor, com aquela corrente quente. Foi impressionante e eu mal podia respirar.

Quebrei o nosso beijo e me afastei, endireitando-me enquanto a minha mão se moveu da parte inferior das suas costas para o seu rosto novamente. Alisei seu rosto macio, rosado agora com paixão, e corri alguns fios do seu cabelo entre meus dedos. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo aqui, mas eu tinha que ir com calma.

"Jesus, Bella." Eu disse, balançando minha cabeça. "É melhor eu levá-la ao seu carro, hein? Não quero que você cometa qualquer passo em falso profissional que você vai se arrepender mais tarde".

Eu mal podia acreditar nas palavras que saíram da minha boca. Eu estava seriamente oferecendo para levá-la ao seu carro e acabar com essa noite? Eu sabia, porém, que tínhamos que fazer isso. Eu não queria que ela fizesse algo que ela se arrependeria e... bem, eu precisava pensar sobre isso. Eu obviamente não estava lidando com o mesmo tipo de garota que eu costumava e os sentimentos que ela estava mexendo em mim eram algo totalmente inesperado, algo completamente novo para mim.

Ela sorriu para mim em desafio. "Primeiro de tudo, eu dirijo uma caminhãonete. Em segundo lugar, o que aconteceu com o 'desligue seu cérebro'?"

"Bem." Eu quase ri com a forma como as mesas tinha se virado. Eu a beijei levemente nos lábios, em vez disso. "Eu não seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo se eu não lhe desse a oportunidade de pensar sobre isso. Eu não gostaria de privá-la do seu último momento favorito." Eu a beijei novamente, mais intensamente. Eu estava rapidamente descobrindo que eu não poderia estar tão perto assim dos seus lábios e não beijá-los. Sua mão foi para o meu cabelo, enroscando através dele até que eu pensei que o calor sob a minha pele poderia fazer-me entrar em combustão espontânea.

"Vamos lá." Eu disse, deixando cair a minha mão do seu rosto. Se não fôssemos para lá agora, nunca iríamos. "Vou deixar você cair em sua caminhonete".

"Claro. Você vai me deixar cair..."

"Vamos lá. Nada de negócio engraçado, eu prometo." Eu dei a ela a saudação de escoteiro e abri a porta do passageiro para ela. "Palavra de escoteiro".

"Algo me diz que você nunca foi um escoteiro." Ela disse quando escorregou para o assento.

Chegamos a um decrépito pedaço de merda que parecia que um dia pode ter sido propriedade de Buddy Holly. Já que era a única caminhonete no estacionamento, no entanto, eu sabia que tinha que ser dela.

"Isso não pode ser o seu modo de transporte".

Nós brincamos sobre isso por alguns minutos e foi bom. Eu precisava apenas rir um pouco da tensão sexual que tinha vindo pesadamente crescendo a noite toda. Eu precisava colocar a minha cabeça de volta em linha reta.

E então isso tudo foi pela janela quando ela explicou por que ela amava tanto a caminhonete.

"Era do meu pai. Eu a peguei quando ele morreu há alguns anos... Você sabe - é tudo com o que eu realmente fiquei dele".

Sentei-me de volta no meu assento, acariciando o seu braço com as costas da minha mão até chegar ao seu rosto.

Eu nunca tinha sido tão próximo do meu pai - qualquer um dos meus pais, na verdade. Eles tinham me enviado para o colégio interno em uma idade bastante jovem e, enquanto eu os via mais nos finais de semana, nunca realmente me senti como se eles fossem parte da minha vida. Meu pai parecia pensar que, enquanto ele me desse dinheiro quando eu precisava, ou me comprasse carros e roupas e ingressos de shows - tudo o que eu quisesse - que era tudo que ele precisava fazer para ser um bom pai. Mas olhando para os olhos de Bella enquanto ela falava do seu próprio pai, senti o profundo amor que ela tinha por ele e quanto ela sentia falta dele. Isso me fez desejá-la ainda mais.

"Bem." Eu pude apenas sussurrar, enquanto minha voz parecia perdida. "Isso faz todo o sentido, então, não é?"

Eu a puxei para mais perto e para outro beijo. Sua mão caiu no meu peito quando eu o fiz e eu a cobri com a minha, segurando-a para mim.

Quando ela pressionou sua mão levemente contra mim, eu quebrei o nosso beijo. Eu sabia que era uma coisa boa. Eu sabia que tinha que me afastar dela, antes que eu nunca quisesse partir.

"Sim." Eu disse. Minha voz soando rouca e eu a limpei levemente antes de falar novamente. "Eu acho que isso é boa noite então".

Ela começou a ir embora, mas hesitou e voltou para mim. Eu sorri, entendendo completamente o não querer sair. Quando ela se inclinou para mim, ela tomou meu queixo em sua mão e virou meu rosto para a frente. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, senti sua língua em minha clavícula. Ela a correu pelo lado do meu pescoço, ao longo da borda do osso da minha mandíbula e para atrás da minha orelha, onde ela me deu uma pequena mordida antes de beijar-me ali. Foi um gesto tão íntimo e inesperado. Eu ri.

"Desculpa." Ela sorriu para mim timidamente. "Simplesmente tinha que fazer. O osso da sua mandíbula aí é como... é como alguma pornografia seriamente erótica".

Eu ri. Eu não tinha ouvido _isso_ antes. "Mandíbula pornográfica?"

"Exatamente." Ela disse, rindo suavemente. "Bem... Obrigada. Quero dizer, pelas bebidas e pelo jantar e tudo mais".

Eu gargalhei sombriamente. "Oh, querida. Este não foi o jantar. Este foi apenas um aperitivo".

Observei quando ela chegou à sua velha caminhonete porcaria e, de repente, eu estava preocupado. Não só ela tinha bebido, mas eu não teria ficado surpreso ao descobrir que sua estúpida caminhonete literalmente desmoronou sob ela enquanto ela estava a caminho de casa. Fiquei imaginando onde ela morava e estava prestes a sair do meu carro e perguntar se ela não preferiria que eu a levasse em casa quando ela se afastou do seu espaço de estacionamento.

Esperei por um momento. Ela foi parada pela luz no fim da rua antes de eu começar a me mover novamente. Quase como se eu não tivesse pensado sobre isso ou sobre as possíveis consequências se ela me visse, eu a segui. Eu fiquei para trás a uma distância respeitosa, mas eu a segui.

_Só para ter certeza que ela chegue em casa com segurança,_ eu disse a mim mesmo.

Ela não morava longe. Nós dirigimos talvez por dez minutos antes que ela estava puxando para uma entrada de carros que eu supus ser a dela. Era uma casa antiga, construída no estilo Craftsman; ao lado dela havia uma saliência em anexo, em que ela estacionou seu carro. Quando ela saiu da caminhonete, eu podia ver suas pernas no brilho suave de uma luz da varanda quando ela voltou para recuperar seu laptop e bolsa de dentro da sua caminhonete. Ela então se virou e caminhou até a porta ao lado da casa, entrando. Outra luz suave e pequena mal iluminou o interior da sua casa enquanto ela caminhava para dentro.

E foi assim que eu me vi sentado no meu carro em sua rua.

Isso era fodido. Eu sabia, mesmo que eu desligasse o motor do Volvo, que isto era um sério e fodido comportamento perseguidor. E, ainda assim, eu fiz isso. Estacionei meu carro e olhei através do pára-brisa. Eu mal podia ver através das suas janelas da frente. Ela estava de pé perto de uma mesa de jantar, olhando para algo que parecia ser sua correspondência. Ela a jogou sobre a mesa e se moveu. Por alguns minutos, ela estava fora da minha vista e eu presumi que ela tinha ido para a cama. Eu quase liguei o meu carro de novo a fim de ir embora, mas então, através das janelas do outro lado da porta da frente, eu a vi andando por aí. Felizmente, ela acendeu mais uma luz para que eu pudesse vê-la quando ela se sentou em um sofá.

_Eu gostaria de ter um par de binóculos. _

Eu quase me dei um tapa naquele pensamento. Exatamente quão louco eu tinha me tornado, afinal? Eu não podia mais fingir que eu tinha a seguido para a sua própria segurança. Ela estava, obviamente, em casa agora, sã e salva. Por que eu ainda estava sentado aqui? Mais importante, por que eu estava olhando para ela como algum psicopata espiando?

No entanto, eu o fiz. Eu a observei. Ela não estava fazendo nada nem mesmo emocionante. Ela ligou a televisão por um tempo, assistindo ao noticiário, pelo que parecia; então ela a desligou e parecia estar lendo um pouco antes de ela se levantar do sofá, apagar as luzes e desaparecer da minha vista.

Baixei a cabeça contra as minhas mãos no volante e dei um suspiro pesado. Eu estava com a minha cabeça sobrecarregada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam da visão do Edward sobre todos os acontecimentos até aqui? Dá pra perceber que ele já está "caidinho" por ela..._

_Bem, eu tentei, mas essa semana passei 3 dias viajando a trabalho e por isso não tinha conseguido traduzir esse capítulo! Mas fiquem tranquilas que na semana que vem postarei certinho de acordo com o cronograma._

_Então... deixem reviews! E até terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. A Magia do Pente de Cabelo

**Capítulo 4 – A Magia do Pente de Cabelo**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu sabia quando acordei na manhã de segunda-feira que eu estava em apuros.

Não havia outra maneira de descrever isso - eu estava tonta. Eu estava absolutamente alegre com entusiasmo sobre a perspectiva de ver Edward no trabalho pela primeira vez. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso insípido do meu rosto.

Eu era patética.

Eu tinha acordado no domingo me sentindo animada, mas também preocupada e estressada. Eu tinha passado uma boa parte do dia dentro dos limites do meu armário, tentando decidir o que vestir para trabalhar no dia seguinte. Eu queria que Edward me notasse, mas também tínhamos a nossa reunião dos Diretores na manhã de segunda-feira e eu não tinha vontade de, mais uma vez, esquivar-me dos olhares furtivos de Jack, nosso Diretor de Transporte. Eu queria parecer profissional, mas sedutora, e sem mostrar muita pele.

Em um quase pânico, eu tinha ligado para Alice para a sua opinião e seu apoio moral. E abençoado seja o seu coração, ela também trouxe champanhe e suco de laranja para que pudéssemos ter Mimosas. Claro, eu também tive bastante fofocas sobre Jasper e quão maravilhoso Jasper é e como ele é esperto e como seus lábios são sexy e como ele a faz se sentir bonita quando ele toca o rosto dela e como ele não é apenas um artista gráfico, mas ele esculpe também e que eu deveria ver o trabalho dele porque é de tirar o fôlego e se eu sei que ele está na fila para uma promoção, mesmo que ele ainda não esteja certo de que ele quer a nova posição?

Aparentemente, eles tinham se visto muito desde a nossa reunião na noite de sexta-feira.

No final, nós estabelecemos uma saia lápis cinza na altura do joelho que era decentemente modesta, mas que abraçava cada curva minha. Eu a cobri com um igualmente-supostamente-modesto suéter leve de um azul cinzento. Seu doce decote tinha flores bordadas na borda, e enquanto ele não exatamente mostrava qualquer clivagem, ele mostrava uma dica do que estava logo abaixo. Era provocante. A roupa toda era provocante. Quando adicionei um par de sapatos peep-toe de couro com um arco situado na parte de trás no calcanhar, eu acabei parecendo algo como uma versão sexual de Rosalind Russell em _Jejum de Amor._

Passei um bom tempo no meu cabelo e maquiagem do que o habitual, mas vendo como eu tinha acordado cerca de uma hora mais cedo e muito antes do meu primeiro alarme disparar pela manhã, eu tinha tempo de sobra para me preocupar sobre cada cacho escuro e cada cílio. No topo da minha aparência eu varri o lado esquerdo do meu cabelo para trás com o meu pente de cabelo da sorte. Era de prata com pedras azuis que foram fixadas na forma de uma pequena íris. Meu pai tinha dado à minha mãe quando eles estavam namorando. Ela deixou para trás quando ela o abandonou anos atrás. Eu o encontrei enterrado na cômoda dele quando eu tinha oito anos e bisbilhotava e eu o peguei. Inicialmente, eu o mantive escondido em uma caixa especial que eu mantinha no meu armário apenas para itens de contrabando e outros ilícitos, ou pessoais de grande importância. Eu o retirava quando estava sozinha no meu quarto e o colocava no meu cabelo, olhando para o meu reflexo glamoroso no espelho. Eu imaginava a minha igualmente glamorosa mãe (na minha mente naquele momento, de qualquer maneira) usando-o em festas e bailes.

Um dia, quando eu tinha uns 12 anos, eu estava olhando através de fotografias antigas, sentada na cozinha e mantendo a companhia do meu pai, enquanto ele limpava sua espingarda de caça. Eu me deparei com uma foto da minha mãe e meu pai, tirada quando eles eram muito jovens e ainda namorando. Na foto, ela estava usando o pente no seu cabelo. Ela parecia exatamente como uma versão ligeiramente mais velha de mim.

Perguntei ao meu pai sobre a foto e ele me disse onde ela foi tirada e quando - na festa de formatura do seu amigo. Meu pai tinha 19 anos, minha mãe 17. O que significava que a foto foi tirada no ano em que eu nasci.

Meu pai, Charlie, não era um homem que falava muito e ele certamente não era um para oferecer informações, pensamentos ou opiniões não provocadas. Eu estava, portanto, bastante surpresa quando, de repente, ele disse, "Esse pente no cabelo dela. Eu o comprei para o aniversário dela daquele ano. Eu sempre achei que o azul ficava tão lindo em seu cabelo escuro." Ele me deu uma olhada, mas eu não conseguia decifrar sua expressão. "Ficaria bom em você também. Você deveria usá-lo." Ele reuniu o seu material de limpeza e os colocou de volta na caixa que ele usava para armazená-los. "Em público." Ele esclareceu, enfaticamente.

E com isso, ele pegou seu rifle agora limpo e subiu para guardá-lo até a sua viagem de caça no dia seguinte. E eu comecei a usar o pente de cabelo em público.

Quando eu era uma criança e usava o pente somente dentro da privacidade do meu quarto, eu o imaginava como um símbolo de quem a minha mãe Renée era. Na minha mente, ela era uma mulher bonita e talentosa que era grande demais para os gostos de Forks, Washington. Seu brilho não pôde ser confinado por essa pequena cidade, essa pequena vida. E assim, embora a destruísse fazê-lo, ela teve de deixar o marido e a filha que ela amava mais que tudo. Ela era uma estrela brilhante e ela precisava se permitir ter a chance de brilhar. O pente foi deixado para trás como uma espécie de recordação da sua beleza e brilho.

Na realidade, Renée _era _linda e ela era brilhante, e ela sempre quis sair de Forks. Quando ela conheceu Charlie Swan, ela o achou sexy e doce, mas um desvio essencialmente inofensivo do seu plano de ir embora. Ele a manteve entretida até que ela se formou no colegial e se mudou - primeiro para a faculdade, em seguida para alguma carreira glamorosa. Talvez em Chicago ou Nova York.

Para Charlie, essa era uma história completamente diferente. Ele se apaixonou por Renée na noite em que eles se conheceram e ele se apaixonou forte. Ele sabia que ela era boa demais para ele, isso era óbvio. Ele não era nada especial. Ele era sempre quieto e reservado e apreciava os simples divertimentos da caça e da pesca com seu pai ou seus amigos na reserva Quileute. Ele tinha sido popular e jogava baseball e futebol na escola, mas isso não significa mais nada. Agora ele estava simplesmente indo para a Academia de Xerife e esperando que ele pudesse conseguir um emprego com a polícia local quando ele se formasse. Eventualmente, é claro, ele queria ser Xerife, mas por enquanto ele trabalhava tempo parcial na loja de ferragens. Charlie não tinha nenhum desejo ou plano para algum dia sair de Forks. Ele gostava de lá. Ele se sentia confortável lá. Era a sua casa. O povo de Forks era o seu povo.

Charlie sabia que Renée não gostava realmente de Forks, ou a vida na cidade pequena em geral. Ela era muito grande, sua faísca brilhante demais até mesmo para a cidade em que eles viviam. Ele pensava, porém, que com bastante amor ela veria que esta vida era tranquila, mas tinha um significado. Ele pensava que ela veria que ele poderia fazê-la feliz.

Quando Charlie viu o pente de íris azul em uma loja de antiguidades em Port Angeles, ele sabia que tinha que comprá-lo para ela, mesmo que isso significasse gastar até o último centavo que ele tinha guardado até aquele ponto. Valeu a pena. Renée valia a pena. Ele sabia que a cor das pedras azuis seria realçada pela escuridão do cabelo quase preto de Renée. Mais do que isso, porém, o pente resplandecia e brilhava. Era feito de material simples e forte que quando colocados juntos fazia uma coisa de grande beleza e graciosidade. Era atemporal. E isso lembrava a Charlie de Renée por todas estas razões.

Charlie disse essas coisas para Renée quando deu a ela o presente de aniversário. Ela pareceu genuinamente comovida e tocou o rosto dele, lágrimas nos olhos. Quando eles fizeram amor naquela noite, ela chorou novamente. Ele ficou perplexo enquanto beijava as lágrimas das bochechas dela.

Seis meses depois ela estava grávida e eles estavam se mudando para o porão da casa dos pais dele. Charlie amava Renée. Ele jurou a ela que eles se mudariam do porão antes que o bebê fizesse um ano de idade. Ele tentou convencê-la de que eles poderiam construir uma vida feliz juntos. Seria construída sobre o seu amor um pelo outro.

Em pouco menos de um ano, na verdade, Charlie tinha se formado na Academia de Xerifes e eu como criança a reboque, eles estavam se mudando para um apartamento na cidade. Renée tinha um emprego de garçonete na cafeteria, já que Charlie estava apenas começando e não estava ganhando muito dinheiro. Ela chegava em casa e mergulhava seus pés na salmoura, observando a chuva sempre presente caindo do lado de fora da sua janela da sala, e Charlie tentava convencê-la que tudo isso era temporário, que as coisas ficariam melhores quando ele conseguisse alguma experiência sob sua farda e que com o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro, todas as coisas eram possíveis.

Três anos depois, eles estavam se mudando para a pequena casa de dois andares com dois quartos na divisão da cidade, que Charlie adquiriu após a sua nomeação para Vice-Xerife. Enquanto a criança Isabella se sentava no jardim da frente e Charlie segurava Renée em seus braços ao meu lado, ele sussurrava palavras de amor no ouvido dela, agradecendo a ela por ser paciente, por esperar ao longo dos anos difíceis. Ele disse a ela que agora eles podiam respirar um pouco mais fácil. Ele falou sobre a possibilidade de ter outro bebê. E ele novamente não entendia por que ele estava beijando as lágrimas das bochechas de Renée.

Nem um ano depois, Renée tinha ido embora. Ela deixou um breve bilhete sobre a mesa da cozinha e não pegou nada além das suas roupas do corpo, a caixa extra de cigarros do seu armário da cozinha e 700 dólares da poupança deles. Charlie nunca entendeu por que ela só pegou 700. Se ela tivesse pedido, ele teria dado a ela tudo o que ele tinha. Ele certamente teria preferido se ela tivesse levado o pente. Ele teria preferido que ela _quisesse_ levá-lo.

Até o momento em que comecei a usar o pente - em público - eu sabia, é claro, que minha mãe não era a beleza glamorosa que era boa demais para Forks. Nessa época, eu comecei a vê-la como uma cadela de coração frio que abandonou um homem maravilhoso e uma criança inocente para alimentar seu próprio egoísmo, e já que ninguém a tinha visto ou ouvido falar dela desde então, ninguém sabia se no que ela acabou valeu a pena a dor que ela deixou para trás.

Charlie certamente não era chamativo ou excitante. Ele vivia uma vida simples como Xerife de uma pequena cidade. Durante o dia, ele lidava com brigas domésticas, ele distribuía multas de trânsito, ele prendia os bêbados ocasionais. À noite, ele jantava com a sua filha e assistia jogos de baseball enquanto eu fazia a minha lição de casa. Nos fins de semana, ele ia pescar e bebia cerveja com os mesmos amigos com quem ele esteve desde que a cerveja era cerveja de raiz. Todas as noites de quinta-feira ele tinha um jantar de bife na cafeteria da cidade e eu me encolhia enquanto ele flertava com Sondra, a garçonete, mas nada nunca foi além de qualquer flerte. Sua vida era constante. Era rotina. Você pode definir o seu relógio pelas suas ações.

Nem um pouco chamativo ou excitante.

Mas, embora como a minha mãe, eu achava Forks totalmente chata demais e molhada de tolerar e estava constantemente à procura de maneiras para tornar a vida divertida enquanto eu estava crescendo, eu não achava que meu pai fosse entediante. Muito pelo contrário.

Enquanto um homem de poucas palavras, as que ele escolhia usar eram geralmente de valer a pena ouvir. Ele era pensativo, perspicaz e inteligente e, se você prestasse atenção através da sua entrega seca e inexpressiva, ele era muito espirituoso. Ele estava interessado em muitas coisas, a literatura sendo o assunto que ele e eu tínhamos principalmente em comum. Enquanto os gostos de Charlie corriam mais para Londres e Hemingway e os meus em direção a Austen e as irmãs Bronte, nós ainda nos encontrávamos envolvido em uma discussão longa sobre os muitos méritos deste escritor versus aquele, ou como e por que cada um de nós amava um livro em particular.

Descobri que ele costumava escrever, quando jovem, e ele compartilhou comigo aqueles escritos que ele tinha guardado - incluindo uma pilha das mais belas cartas de amor que eu já tinha lido, escritas dele para Renée, é claro. Incomodou-me um pouco que ele as tivesse guardado, especialmente quando ela não poderia ter sido incomodada, mas lê-las, especialmente em contraste com sua outras escritas, que se inclinavam em direção ao assunto da Ficção Cinetífica, me deu uma percepção sobre o meu pai que eu não acho que muitos de nós algum dia obteve um vislumbre. E enquanto eu me sentia um pouco invasiva de ler isso, era lindo.

Charlie era um homem bom. Um homem muito bom. Ele podia ser contado para ajudar qualquer um, e todos na cidade sabiam disso (e se aproveitavam disso). Ele era honesto e direto e esperava que todos aderissem ao mesmo conjunto de regras, não importa a circunstância. Ele era um pai amoroso, se não excessivamente afetuoso. Eu observava como ele dava apoio calmo e silencioso, mas constante, ao seu amigo Billy através da doença e consequente morte da sua esposa. Ouvi quando o nosso telefone tocou às 03h00 e ele saiu correndo de casa para se certificar de que Jeffrey Taylor não matasse sua ex-esposa, Tanya, agora que ele havia saído da prisão e, aparentemente, chegado à porta dela. Eu chorei em seu ombro extremamente envergonhado e desconfortável quando John Vitale quebrou meu coração no baile durante meu último ano e achei extremamente suspeito quando John apareceu na minha porta dois dias depois, parecendo nervoso e olhando constantemente por cima do meu ombro, para pedir desculpas por magoar meus sentimentos.

Na minha mente, Renée não o merecia. Ela nem sequer merecia o pente de cabelo que ele tinha comprado com tanto carinho para ela e ela tinha tão descuidadamente deixado de lado. Comecei a dizer às pessoas que Charlie o tinha comprado para mim, que eu era a coisa da beleza graciosa e atemporal que ele tinha pensado quando o viu na loja de antiguidades.

Não só era uma peça linda e sentimental, mas o pente de cabelo tinha me trazido sorte. Eu o estava usando no dia em que conheci Jacob e na noite em que ele me pediu em casamento (o que, até recentemente, eu tinha pensado que era uma coisa boa). Eu estava usando-o durante todas as três entrevistas de emprego que me renderam as posições mais importantes para a minha carreira. Eu o estava usando naquela noite em 1991, quando consegui entrar no camarim do show do U2. A noite em que desenvolvi a minha obsessão apaixonada com bateristas de rock and roll.

Larry Mullen é simplesmente um deus e não deixe ninguém nunca dizer nada diferente.

Sorri quando afaguei o pente no lugar na minha cabeça, fiz uma verificação final no espelho para me certificar que tudo estava em ordem e fiz meu caminho para fora do meu quarto e em direção à minha segunda-feira.

**~ ~ C&C ~ ~**

Minha mão tremia um pouco enquanto eu derramava a água quente sobre um saco de chá na minha xícara. Internamente, eu castiguei-me por não comer qualquer coisa naquela manhã. Eu sabia que não devia privar meu corpo de comida assim, especialmente no período da manhã, mas eu tinha simplesmente ficado muito... _tensa_ para comer qualquer coisa. Olhei para a sessão de rosquinhas em um prato na minha frente e meu estômago se contorceu com a perspectiva.

Era 9h00 e eu ainda tinha que ver vislumbres do cabelo de Edward. Eu estava esperando alguém do Recursos Humanos, ou talvez até mesmo o vice-presidente de Vendas, para trazê-lo ao meu escritório e "apresentá-lo", como é o curso normal dos acontecimentos quando a Con-Vert contrata um novo executivo. Mas, até agora, nada. Percebi que ele estava muito provavelmente ainda preso na orientação dos funcionários com RH (as senhoras naquele departamento gostavam de arrastar tudo para fora por um período interminável de tempo), mas isso não me impediu de ficar cada vez mais nervosa enquanto os 90 minutos desde que eu tinha chegado passavam.

Eu estava irritada também. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma razão para eu estar tão nervosa e animada e, ainda assim, lá estava eu. Sobre um novo colega de trabalho. Sobre alguém que era _11 anos mais jovem do que eu._

E possivelmente o melhor beijador de todos os tempos, mas isso estava totalmente fora de questão.

Isso era ridículo, na verdade. Eu era uma mulher forte, inteligente, segura de si de 38 anos, e não uma garota da escola de 15 anos de idade, com os joelhos e braços corcundas. Por que esse jovem me faz sentir tão nervosa e desajeitada e... _tonta_?

Comecei a imaginar quantos problemas eu teria se fosse pega roubando um petisco antes da Reunião dos Diretores quando ele entrou na sala de conferências. Na verdade, para ser mais exata, eu devo dizer que ele se movia com confiança e determinação.

Observei quando ele se moveu pela sala, parando para cumprimentar um par de chefes de departamento, o sorriso arrogante e um pouco torto nunca deixando seu rosto. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado de uma forma que quase parecia intencional. Ele usava uma camisa obviamente cara e uma longa e fina gravata preta. Ele estava bem barbeado.

E ele parecia delicioso.

Depois de um momento, ele olhou para cima e seus olhos encontraram os meus, seu sorriso aumentou. Eu não pude evitar sorrir em troca e eu realmente esperava que não fosse um rubor real o que eu senti vindo no meu rosto. Edward fez uma linha reta para mim e quando ele se aproximou do bar onde eu estava pegando o meu chá, eu deixei cair o meu olhar.

"Bella." Ele disse, ainda sorrindo brilhantemente. "Embora, eu entendo que agora é realmente Isabella".

Olhei para o seu rosto e fiquei momentaneamente muda. Ele sorriu para mim e tudo no que eu poderia pensar era como seus lábios eram contra os meus e o calor dos seus dedos na carne da parte inferior das minhas costas, as batidas do seu coração sob meus dedos. Segurei minha xícara de chá em um esforço para não estender a mão e passar um dedo ao longo do seu rosto liso e mandíbula. E então eu realmente estava corando, sem dúvida nenhuma. Eu vi um sorriso aparecer no seu rosto.

Limpei minha garganta e olhei para o meu chá, irritada novamente que eu permiti que este homem tivesse um efeito tão ridículo em mim. "É Bella." O som da minha voz encorajou-me e eu novamente encontrei seu olhar. "Eu prefiro Bella".

"Assim como eu." Havia um brilho em seus olhos que eu não estava esperando e eu estava novamente jogada para fora do centro. Observei quando ele se serviu de uma xícara de café.

"Então, estamos o mantendo ocupado no seu primeiro dia?" Eu perguntei, imaginando exatamente por que as minhas primeiras palavras para ele do dia tinham que ser tão incrivelmente imperfeitas.

"Bem, eu só passei duas horas com o nosso adorável departamento de Recursos Humanos".

"Ooh, sorte a sua." Eu respondi. "Você saiu fácil, porém. Quando eu comecei, minha orientação levou quatro horas de duração".

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu assenti. "Sem brincadeira. _Quatro horas_".

"Bem, eu tenho o seu número de telefone celular agora." Edward disse, enquanto mexia o açúcar no seu café (dois açúcares, para ser exata. Nenhum creme).

Eu fiquei surpresa. "O qu-? Huh?"

Edward riu baixinho. "Eu tenho de todos. O RH me deu uma lista dos números de celular de todos".

"Oh... bem, sim. Claro." Sorri, constrangida e me sentindo como uma geek total. É claro que eles tinham dado a ele o meu número de celular. O telefone era de propriedade e pago pela empresa. Meu número era distribuído em toda a empresa e frequentemente utilizado. Às vezes em horários muito chatos.

"Sim, e agora eu estou aqui." Edward olhou para as minhas mãos enquanto nós naturalmente nos afastamos do bar em que estávamos parados. "Nenhuma rosquinha pra você?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, não." Eu disse, franzindo o nariz. "Eu não posso comer essas coisas. Pura gordura." Reparei quando seus olhos muito brevemente digitalizaram meu corpo, mas ele se recompos rapidamente e encontrou meus olhos. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir conscientemente, de qualquer maneira. Eu me senti um pouco menos como uma geek.

"Bem." Ele disse, um sorriso arrogante rapidamente voltando ao seu rosto. "Você pode sempre fazer o que eu faço. Simplesmente coma o que quiser e trabalhe isso mais tarde".

Quando ele puxou uma cadeira para mim na grande mesa de conferência, eu olhei para ele e deixei-me cair para a cadeira. "Sr. Masen, não há horas suficientes no dia para gastar as calorias que eu consumiria se comesse tudo o que eu quisesse comer".

Seus olhos brilharam pra mim e, enquanto eu olhava ao redor da sala, fiquei feliz por constatar que ainda havia várias conversas acontecendo ao nosso redor. Nós estávamos muito distantes da maioria dos outros e ninguém parecia estar tomando nota da nossa interação.

"Nah." Ele quase sussurrou. "Você não está fazendo os exercícios certos. Existem maneiras de gastar um monte de calorias." Seus olhos fitavam os meus, uma faísca provocante neles que me deixou perturbada novamente. "E você ainda se divertiria fazendo isso".

Eu quase não consegui falar. Eu não podia acreditar na audácia desse cara, flertando comigo tão abertamente na frente dos nossos colegas de trabalho. Eu rapidamente olhei em torno de nós novamente e, vendo que ninguém ainda estava prestando atenção em nós, eu respondi. "Eu gosto de um bom exercício*, na verdade".

_* Aqui, a expressão que Bella usa é "work out", que pode significar "se exercitar, especialmente de uma forma extenuante", mas também significa "um álibi para a masturbação vigorosa". Portanto, aqui eles usam a expressão com duplo sentido._

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu imaginei que sim".

"Oh?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole do seu café. "Sim." Ele nem sequer tentou esconder seu olhar na minha figura desta vez, enquanto seus olhos vagavam sobre mim. Quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus novamente, eu me perguntava se o rubor algum dia deixaria meu rosto. "Eu posso dizer." Ele disse.

"Sim, bem." Baixei os olhos enquanto eu tentava me recuperar. "Eu gosto. Gosto tanto que eu tento me exercitar todos os dias." Ergui os olhos para ele. "Às vezes, eu me exercito um pouco na parte da manhã e depois me exercito um pouco quando chego em casa à noite".

Edward sorriu muito e começou a dizer algo, mas foi interrompido. Carlisle Cullen, o principal acionista da Con-Vert e Principal Chefe Executivo, estava parado atrás das nossas cadeiras, com as mãos nos bolsos. Seu sorriso era quase tão largo quanto o de Edward.

"Edward." Carlisle disse, sua mão apertando o ombro de Edward. "Eu vejo que você conheceu Bella Swan, nossa brilhante Diretora de Crédito".

Edward levantou-se e olhou para Carlisle no olho. "É assim que é lido o título no cartão de negócios dela?"

"Hum, olá." Eu disse do meu assento. "Eu estou sentada aqui".

Carlisle riu. "Bem, se isso não é dito no cartão de negócios dela, deveria. Ela salvou a esta empresa um monte de dinheiro. Pergunte a ela sobre isso. Ela gosta de dizer às pessoas".

"Oh, há há." Eu murmurei. Hey, fatos são fatos, e o fato é que eu era muito boa no meu trabalho e eu _tinha_ salvado à minha empresa um monte de dinheiro. As pessoas só precisavam ser lembradas disso de vez em quando.

Carlisle riu e novamente apertou sua mão no ombro de Edward. "Você vai querer ficar do lado bom dela, no entanto." Ele disse. "Confie em mim com isso".

"Hum, mais uma vez, _ela_ está sentada bem aqui." Eu disse, agitada. "Vocês podem falar _comigo_, e não sobre mim. E, além disso, o que diabos você sabe sobre estar do meu lado ruim, Carlisle?"

Carlisle olhou para mim e novamente deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward, rindo. "Basta aceitar minha palavra para isso, Edward. Jogue bonito".

Edward riu também quando tomou seu lugar e Carlisle mudou-se para a sua cadeira na cabeceira da mesa de conferência. Eu vi quando os demais Diretores se sentaram ao redor da mesa, alguns colocando nos bolsos os seus Blackberries, alguns os colocando sobre a mesa na frente deles. Ouvi Edward rindo ao meu lado.

"Bem. Isso foi... esclarecedor." Ele sussurrou para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Cale-se." Eu murmurei.

A reunião começou com o "bom dia" de Carlisle e um pedido para que todos colocassem seus telefones para vibrar. A primeira ordem de trabalhos foi a apresentação de Edward para a sala.

"Edward veio para cá de Chicago por nós e estamos muito felizes em tê-lo a bordo".

"Bem." Edward interrompeu. "Eu odeio quebrar isso para você, Carlisle, mas eu realmente me mudei para cá pelo clima. O trabalho é apenas um bônus".

A maior parte da reunião foi preenchida com a mesma velha besteira entediante de sempre, as mesmas bobagens e hipérboles sendo forçadas através dos lábios dos meus colegas, todos tentando fazer a si mesmos e seus departamentos parecer tão bons quanto possível sob o escrutínio expectante de Carlisle. Carlisle era um grande cara e eu não tinha nada além de admiração, respeito e afeição pelo homem. Mas ele era um mestre da tarefa difícil e esperava que as coisas fossem feitas corretamente. E de forma rentável.

Que é o que levou à minha participação vocal na reunião.

Uma das minhas principais funções ao longo dos últimos meses era descobrir por que estava sendo cobrada da Con-Vert uma quantia exorbitante de dinheiro em taxas de descumprimento. Estas foram acusações levantadas contra a empresa por parte dos nosso clientes, porque nós não aderimos a uma ou outra das estipulações em nosso contrato com eles, ou por alguma razão o nosso desempenho era inferior. Nossos clientes eram alguns dos maiores varejistas do mundo e eles tinham muitas estipulações antes que concordassem em comprar o produto de nós, em oposição a um distribuidor de eletrônicos diferentes. Fui em cada contrato e muitas vezes entrei em semanas de negociações antes que eu assinasse com eles. Não havia nada em qualquer contrato para o qual a Con-Vert não estivesse preparada e capaz de entregar.

Quando a Con-Vert foi avaliada pelas taxas de descumprimento, eles bateram no departamente de crédito primeiro, uma vez que foram deduzidos dos nossos pagamentos e, portanto, colocados nas contas de Saldo a Receber do Cliente até ser resolvido. Portanto, fazia sentido para mim liderar a investigação dessas acusações, certificar que elas eram legítimas e trabalhar com outros departamentos para resolver qualquer questão que tivesse provocado a acusação, em primeiro lugar.

Ao longo dos últimos meses, eu tinha trabalhado com quase todos os chefes de departamentos. Nós instigamos mudanças no processo ou a formação necessária para conter a onda constante de honorários. Nós já tínhamos visto resultados positivos do trabalho que fizemos. Isto é, em todos, menos em um departamento.

Jack Berber: O Diretor de Transporte e a maldição da minha existência. Um valentão para a maioria, incrivelmente machista e simplesmente um verdadeiro porco velho na maioria das vezes, ele e eu tínhamos nos desentendido mais de uma vez nos anos em que eu estava na Con-Vert. Ele estava constantemente olhando para baixo da minha blusa, ou deixando um dos membros da minha equipe desconfortável com o seu temperamento explosivo e fala descontrolada e delirante. Ele tinha feito mais de um deles chorar no último ano e eu sempre quis saber de quem ele tinha imagens em uma posição comprometedora, porque não havia nenhuma maneira que esse cara podia ainda ter um emprego na Con-Vert. Embora a verdade é que, o meu campo era de crédito e não de transporte, mas eu não podia ver que ele era muito bom em seu trabalho e ele deixava a Con-Vert escancarada para um processo de assédio sexual, ou algo do tipo.

Vou admitir que eu tinha uma forte antipatia pelo homem, para começar. Quando ele se esquivou de todos os meus esforços para trabalhar com ele sobre as acusações decorrentes do descumprimento do seu departamento, o calor sob aquele ódio simplesmente se transformou em vários entalhes e eu estava agora quase a ponto de ferver.

Esbocei o progresso que tínhamos feito em limitar nossas taxas de descumprimento antes de virar em direção a Jack.

"O único departamento em que nós ainda temos que trabalhar é Transporte." Eu disse. "No segundo trimestre deste ano, nós pagamos 130 mil dólares em honorários que decorrem dessa área. Até agora neste trimestre pagamos 95 mil e nós não terminamos".

Carlisle e eu olhamos para Jack, esperando que ele respondesse. Quando ele não respondeu, eu continuei.

"A maioria deles são da ComputerZ One, de Mike, Comp Confiável e Papai Açúcar. Há outros, claro, mas elas apenas respingam. Recebemos acusações destes quatro quase semanalmente. Eles normalmente estão relacionados a prazos de entrega. Eu não sei se é por causa de como nós estamos recebendo os pedidos, ou como estamos agendando suas entregas".

Carlisle olhou para mim. "Por que você não sabe? Você esteve trabalhando nisso por meses".

Carlise já sabia a resposta a esta pergunta. Tínhamos discutido isso, em particular. Ele queria que isso fosse a céu aberto, na frente de todos e no registro oficial. Acho que ele esperava que o constrangimento público pudesse fazer maravilhas onde minhas tentativas anteriores tinham falhado.

"Bem." Eu respondi. "Eu tenho feito tudo o que eu posso, realmente. Preciso da ajuda de Jack, a fim de cavar mais fundo".

Tanto Carlisle como eu olhamos novamente para Jack. Ele tinha um olhar azedo em seu rosto, mas pelo menos ele respondeu dessa vez.

"Em primeiro lugar, muitas dessas acusações são falsas e devemos cobrá-las de volta. ComputerZ One, por exemplo. Você não aprendeu até agora que eles usam essas taxas como uma fonte de renda?"

"Bem." Eu respondi, tentando não começar a fumegar tão cedo na nossa conversa. Pareceu-me simplesmente que toda palavra que saía da boca do homem me levava à raiva extrema. "Estou feliz por notar que você realmente presta atenção quando eu falo, Jack, já que essas são as palavras exatas que eu usei para descrever a situação com eles há três semanas nesta mesma sala. O problema é, para eu cobrá-los de volta, eu preciso de provas de que estamos no direito. Dê-me as provas. Estou mais do que feliz em receber nosso dinheiro de volta".

"Eu pensei que era o _seu_ trabalho pesquisar essas coisas. Tenho muito o que fazer, você sabe".

"E é. Mas eu tenho que trabalhar com outros chefes de departamento para ver se estamos no direito ou não e, se não, o que precisamos mudar para pôr fim às taxas. Se você deixar isso para mim, tudo o que eu vou fazer é pesquisar, descobrir qual o departamento estava em falta e emitir um crédito, atingindo esse departamento. Você está bem comigo fazendo isso?"

"Claro que não".

"Então eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não trabalho em Transporte, Jack. Eu não tenho acesso às mesmas informações que você tem".

"Você quer acesso? Vou te dar acesso." Ouvi algumas risadas ao redor da mesa.

Eu realmente acho que eu merecia uma salva de palmas por não saltar sobre a mesa e enfiar minha caneta de ponta fina em seus olhos.

Carlisle falou então, obviamente ficando impaciente e eu não o culpo. Essa era provavelmente a terceira vez que tínhamos esta conversa, ou uma semelhante, nesta mesa. "Jack, Bella - parem com isso. Vocês sabem o que vocês precisam fazer aqui. Eu não entendo por que não está sendo feito".

"Bem, eu não entendo por que essas coisas são automaticamente problemas de Transporte. O estúpido sistema de computador não funciona direito. A programação está sempre desligada." Jack perguntou, com mau humor.

"Eu não acho que eu disse que era sempre um problema de Transporte." Eu respondi, laconicamente. "Eu honestamente não sei, ainda. É por isso que eu preciso da sua ajuda." Dei de ombros em falsa descontração. "Nós não podemos consertar o que não sabemos se está quebrado. Se acharmos que é um problema de sistema, vou mudar as taxas para a Informática e você terá que trabalhar com eles para consertar isso. Se tudo é devido a erro humano , descobriremos onde estão os buracos na nossa formação e mandaremos consertar".

"Bem, sim." Ele disse. "Eu suponho que é porque aquelas garotas estúpidas no Atendimento ao Cliente não conseguem entrar com os pedidos corretamente. Elas estão atrapalhando as coisas desde a conversão do computador".

Eu olhei para ele, sem expressão, contente por deixá-lo enterrar-se mais fundo. Ele realmente era o seu pior inimigo. Se eu não estivesse tão revoltada por ele, seria extremamente cômico assistir.

"Escute, senhorita..." Ele não continuou. Ao ouvir o termo condescendente "senhorita" cair da sua boca, minhas costas endureceram e eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. A sala ficou estranhamente silenciosa e alguns na reunião pareceram se mexer em seus assentos. Vários pegaram seus telefones e fingiram ter algo urgente para atender, tudo de repente.

Jack limpou a garganta e continuou. "Olha, você obviamente não sabe nada sobre o que eu faço. Talvez você deva vir passar um dia comigo e eu poderia mostrá-la exatamente por que estamos recebendo tantas acusações contra o Departamento de Transporte".

Eu continuei a olhar o homem e fiquei muito contente quando ele finalmente olhou para o bloco de papel na frente dele e mexeu com a caneta em sua mão.

O tom condescendente da minha voz era perceptível. "Eu ficaria feliz em fazê-lo, Jack, como eu já ofereci para fazer várias vezes ao longo dos últimos meses. Não há necessidade de ficar na defensiva." Quando eu disse isso, pensei que Jack quebraria sua caneta em duas. "Você está certo. Eu sei pouco sobre o que você faz. Eu adoraria que você me mostrasse o que _você_, exatamente, sabe sobre o que está fazendo e justificasse para mim por que não há forma de esta empresa retificar perder cem mil dólares a cada trimestre. Novamente – eu estive pedindo a você para fazer isso por meses".

Jack limpou a garganta novamente e se mexeu em sua cadeira. Ele começou a falar de novo, mas Carlisle interrompeu. "Ok, chega disso. Eu já sei qual de vocês dois tem o maior pênis, então vamos cortar a porcaria e chegar ao problema real." Houve muitas risadas ao redor da sala com o comentário de Carlisle, mas nenhuma delas veio de mim. Nem de Jack, que ainda estava olhando para o seu bloco de papel, enquanto eu continuava olhando para ele.

Carlisle continuou. "Jack, Bella está certa. Nós nunca perdemos esse tipo de dinheiro antes e uma simples mudança no nosso sistema de computador não deve ser justificativa para a sua continuação para perder tanto dinheiro nesta empresa. Se você realmente acha que não há maneira de contornar as acusações, justifique isso para Bella. Se isso for realmente o caso, vamos ter que aumentar as taxas de frete." Várias pessoas na sala começaram a resmungar e Carlisle levantou a mão. "Obviamente, nenhum de nós quer isso, pois será um prejuízo para as vendas. Portanto, espero que vocês dois coloquem suas cabeças juntas esta semana e cheguem a um plano na nossa próxima reunião." Jack começou a protestar e Carlisle novamente ergueu a mão para detê-lo. "Jack, você teve meses para resolver isso com ela. Mãos à obra já".

Foi quando eu vi o meu telefone vibrando. Eu o peguei de onde eu havia deixado ao lado do meu notebook. Eu realmente tentava não usar o meu telefone durante as reuniões e todo mundo no meu departamento sabia para não interromper minhas reuniões a menos que fosse uma emergência. Eu vi que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido.

_Maldição, Carlisle estava certo._

Eu não tinha ideia do que se tratava isso e então optei por ignorá-la. Momentos depois, recebi uma segunda mensagem do mesmo número.

_Realmente não é bom ficar do seu lado ruim, é?_

Meus lábios diminuíram em um sorriso eu-estou-muito-irritada-para-realmente-ter-um-senso-de-humor-neste-momento e olhei para Edward, sabendo agora que foi ele quem me enviou as mensagens. Ele tinha um sorriso conhecedor no seu rosto.

A reunião finalmente chegou ao seu fim inevitável e Jack foi o primeiro a sair da sala. Juntei minhas coisas e comecei a me levantar para sair também e senti Edward puxar minha cadeira e olhei para ele.

"Obrigada." Eu disse.

"Oh, não." Ele respondeu. "Obrigado _você_".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, teria sido uma reunião extremamente chata se não fosse pelos pequenos fogos de artifício que você instigou".

Eu dei a ele um olhar. "Puxa, obrigada... para que conste, eu não instiguei nada. Eu não começo a ficar irritada, mas depois que você esquiva seus deveres do trabalho por alguns meses, você pode achar que eu fico um pouco... _furiosa_".

Edward riu. "Essa é uma maneira de colocar isso." Olhei para ele, tentando ler seu rosto. Eu sinceramente não vi nada errado no que eu disse durante a reunião. Era tudo verdade e eu estava completamente certa. "O comentário de Carlisle sobre 'maior pênis' não te incomodou?"

Dei de ombros. "Nah. Eu amo Carlisle. Além disso, eu já sei que Jack tem um pênis maior. Mas tudo bem, porque eu tenho bolas maiores".

Edward riu alto o suficiente para que as poucas pessoas que permaneceram na sala olhassem para nós.

"Então, ouça." Eu continuei. "Depois de se instalar, eu gostaria que você viesse até o meu departamento".

As sobrancelhas de Edward levantaram. "Oh, sério?"

Revirei os olhos enquanto caminhávamos para fora da porta e para o corredor. "Coloque-o de volta em suas calças, jovem, isto é para fins de treinamento".

"Fins de treinamento?"

"Bem, eu suponho que você gostaria de conhecer o processo de abertura de novas contas. Além disso, eu gostaria de lhe mostrar um pouco o sistema, assim você pode ver como descobrir o que os clientes estão no seguro de crédito e ler as nossas notas sobre contas e outras coisas".

"Faz sentido." Ele disse. Paramos no topo das escadas. Eu estava indo para baixo, em direção ao meu departamento e meu escritório. O escritório de Edward ficava no segundo andar do nosso prédio de três andares. "Que tal esta tarde? Após o almoço?"

"Legal." Eu disse com um sorriso e me dirigi para baixo.

Eu não cheguei muito longe antes de ele começar a falar comigo de novo. "Falando em almoço..."

Eu sorri e olhei para ele. "Eu acho que você vai descobrir que você está ocupado para o almoço, Edward".

"O que você quer dizer?"

Dei de ombros. "Carlisle vai levá-lo para fora, muito provavelmente. É o seu primeiro dia, é o que ele faz. A menos que você já tenha conseguido irritá-lo, é claro".

Edward riu. "Ao contrário de _alguém_ que eu conheço, eu não irrito as pessoas".

Eu ri enquanto continuei descendo as escadas. "Você esquece - eu já sei que isso não é verdade".

Atravessei o departamento quando voltei lá para baixo, conversando com os membros da minha equipe e descobrindo quais incêndios precisavam ser apagados. Havia realmente muito poucos, o que foi um alívio. Enchi o meu copo de chá com água antes de voltar para o meu escritório, onde encontrei James sentado à pequena mesa de conferência que havia ali.

Parei na minha porta e ele olhou para mim.

"Bem, puxa, James. Entre e sinta-se em casa." Eu caminhei até a minha mesa.

"Eu sabia que você estaria de volta a qualquer minuto".

Eu abandonei o meu bloco de papel e outros itens na minha mesa e me sentei. Dei a James um meio-sorriso. Entre acordar cedo, os pensamentos contínuos dos lábios de Edward e mãos e brigar com a minha pessoa favorita já esta manhã, eu estava bastante desgastada. E não era nem 11 horas da manhã ainda.

"O que eu posso fazer por você, James?"

"Ah, isso não é realmente uma questão." Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção à minha mesa. "A questão é o que _eu_ posso fazer por _você_?"

Eu estava checando meus e-mails e tão somente dei-lhe um olhar. Eu realmente não estava com disposição para isso hoje. "Você realmente acha que eu vou pedir-lhe para expandir isso, James?"

Ele sorriu. "Você deveria".

Eu suspirei, exasperada. "James. Eu não quero ser rude aqui, mas eu acabei de sair de uma reunião e eu preciso começar a trabalhar. Você tem uma razão relacionada com o trabalho para estar aqui?"

James colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "A razão relacionada com o trabalho para eu estar aqui é para lhe dizer que a entrega do seu orçamento é esperada para o final da semana".

"Bem, graças a Deus que você não me enviou um e-mail para dizer isso. Que desperdício de energia dos dedos teria sido".

James pareceu surpreso e eu quase me senti mal pela maneira que eu estava falando com ele. Não era culpa dele que eu não queria jogar esses jogos mais e ele estava acostumado a eu brincando junto.

"Bem." Ele disse, quase envergonhado. "Eu sempre acho que a comunicação pessoal é muito mais valiosa... além disso." Ele se inclinou para mim, suas mãos sobre a minha mesa na frente dele. "Eu vi você entrando hoje de manhã e eu queria lhe dizer que você está particularmente bonita hoje. Eu não sabia que eu deveria dizer isso em um e-mail".

Eu me inclinei para trás na minha cadeira. "James..."

"Eu amo esse pente no seu cabelo, a propósito".

Eu sorri, apesar de mim mesma. "Obrigada. Foi um presente de Charlie. Do meu pai." Eu estava tão acostumada a chamar os meus pais pelo primeiro nome, muitas vezes eu esquecia de não fazê-lo quando falava sobre eles para os outros.

"Tome uma bebida comigo esta noite?"

Eu suspirei. Aparentemente, eu não conseguia sorrir para o homem mais sem que isso parecesse um convite. "Você já sabe a minha resposta".

"Como eu saberia quando eu não tinha pedido?"

"Minha resposta é não, James. E você precisa parar de perguntar".

Ele começou a responder, mas uma limpada de garganta na porta do meu escritório e ele instantaneamente ajeitou sua postura. Nós dois olhamos para a minha porta e Edward estava lá, os dedos em seus lábios, nos observando. Eu não o conhecia bem o suficiente para ler a expressão em seu rosto, mas seus olhos estavam escuros e ele parecia quase... com raiva?

"Desculpe interromper." Edward disse, mas ele começou a se mover para a sala, de qualquer maneira.

"Você não está interrompendo." Eu disse, olhando para James. "Nós terminamos aqui, sim?"

"Sim." James sorriu. "Orçamento na sexta-feira".

"Sim-sim, senhor." Eu disse.

James fez uma pausa quando encontrou Edward no meio da sala e estendeu a mão para fora. "Eu sou James. Contador de Custos."

Edward apertou a mão dele, mas aquele olhar escuro não tinha deixado seus olhos. "Prazer em conhecê-lo. Edward Masen".

"Ah, nosso novo Diretor de Vendas, hein? Ouvi que você é de Chicago".

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "As palavras viajam rápido por aqui".

James sorriu. "Esta pode ser uma grande empresa, mas você vai descobrir que é cheia de fofocas. Muito parecida com a escola".

Suspirei novamente. "James?" Ele se virou para olhar para mim. "Caia fora do meu escritório, por favor".

James riu. "Bem. Já que você disse 'por favor'".

Edward observou enquanto James saiu antes de virar e caminhar lentamente em direção à minha mesa. "Você tem certeza que eu não estava interrompendo?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Nem um pouco. Estou feliz em vê-lo, na verdade".

Edward sorriu, as sobrancelhas levantadas. O homem tinha o rosto mais expressivo que eu já vi. "Sério? Bem, eu estou feliz em vê-la também".

Revirei os olhos novamente. "O que eu quis dizer foi, fiquei feliz por ter James fora do meu escritório. Você forneceu os meios para tirá-lo educadamente".

Edward riu. "Dizendo a ele para dar o fora de seu escritório foi educado?"

"Ei, eu disse 'por favor'." Eu tive que sorrir, no entanto. "O que eu posso dizer? Comecei sendo educada... Enfim, eu sei que você não almoçou ainda, então o que lhe traz aqui embaixo?"

Edward sentou-se em uma das cadeiras na frente da minha mesa. "Eu vim aqui para dizer que eu não posso encontrá-la esta tarde, depois de tudo. Podemos fazer isso amanhã, em vez disso?"

"Ninguém mais acredita em e-mails?"

"Desculpe?"

"Nada. Quando você quer se juntar então?" Olhei para o calendário do Outlook no meu computador.

"Amanhã de manhã. Isso funciona para você?"

"Claro, se for antes das dez. Você pode enviar-me um pedido de reunião?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça, mas continuou olhando para mim. A escuridão não tinha passado dos seus olhos.

"Algo mais?" Eu perguntei.

"O que foi aquilo antes?" Seus dedos voltaram aos seus lábios, levemente os tocando, seu polegar repousando ao longo da sua mandíbula. Eu tive que engolir. Esse cara tinha que saber o que estava fazendo comigo.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Com você e James. Isso não era tudo negócios".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Não?"

O olhar nos olhos de Edward escureceu ainda mais e senti meu pulso batendo em minhas têmporas. Ele realmente parecia com raiva. Era errado que eu também o achasse excessivamente sexy neste momento?

"Não." Foi tudo o que ele disse.

"Bem, não que seja da sua conta, é claro, mas James me convidou para sair para uma bebida esta noite".

"Oh, sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas não expus mais. Era bastante óbvio agora que o que eu estava vendo nos olhos de Edward era ciúme e, enquanto eu achava totalmente inadequado ele estar agindo tão territorial após um jantar inesperado e alguns beijos no estacionamento, eu também gostei bastante disso. Fingi estar verificando meus e-mails, mas eu não estava vendo nada na tela na minha frente.

"Bella?"

Olhei para ele.

"Você ainda está livre para bebidas hoje à noite?"

Olhei de volta para a tela do meu computador e tentei esconder o fato de que a sua pergunta simplesmente me deixou muito animada. "Estou, sim".

Edward não disse nada e quando eu olhei de volta para ele, ele estava sorrindo novamente, seus dedos agora caindo do seu rosto. Eu sorri para ele.

Diante disso, Edward levantou-se do seu assento e foi até a porta. "OK, então. Então, eu vou vê-la amanhã de manhã." Ele virou-se para sorrir para mim uma última vez antes de sair do meu escritório.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Algumas revelações sobre a vida de Bella e ela mostrando "suas garras" na reunião... o que vc´s acharam?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Para quem ainda não leu, comecei a postar uma nova fic no sábado, chama-se **Days Like This **e tem Bella, um bebê e Edward pediatra, é simplesmente linda! Leiam e deixem reviews!


	6. O OK Então

**Capítulo 5 – O OK Então**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

_Filho da puta._

Aquele idiota me enganou. Enganou-me para admitir que eu tinha descartado James, fazendo-me pensar que ele estava prestes a me convidar para sair para uma bebida. E depois? Ele simplesmente se moveu como se fodidamente valsasse para fora do meu escritório e eu não o vi pelo resto do dia.

Bem... essa foi a última vez que algo _assim_ aconteceria.

Eu corri três quilômetros extras na minha esteira naquela noite, forçando-me até que eu mal conseguia sentir minhas pernas e eu pensei que meu peito poderia explodir. Eu queria ficar completamente exausta. Eu queria empurrar com força os pensamentos de Edward da minha mente, desgastando o meu corpo a tal extremo que eu não teria energia para pensar em nada. Claro, o tempo todo em que eu estava correndo, tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era em discutir "exercício" com Edward antes da reunião desta manhã.

Pulei para fora da esteira e me curvei, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Depois de terminar o que foi deixado na minha garrafa de água, caminhei até a cozinha para que eu pudesse recarregá-la. O suor escorria pelo meu pescoço enquanto eu segurava a garrafa no filtro em minha geladeira e eu inclinei minha cabeça contra o meu braço sobre a superfície fria na minha frente.

Quando meus olhos fecharam, senti Edward se aproximar atrás de mim e envolver seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. Eu podia sentir sua língua correndo atrás da minha orelha, ao longo do meu pescoço. Seus dentes mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Eu estou toda suada." Eu disse, envergonhada pelo estado em que eu estava.

"Mmm... quente e salgada. Meu favorito".

Eu não pude deixar de rir quando senti sua respiração no meu ouvido, trazendo arrepios na minha pele aquecida. Suas mãos moveram ao longo dos meus lados, escovando os lados dos meus seios antes de trilharem ao redor e abaixo deles.

Água fria começou a correr por toda a minha mão na geladeira.

"Merda!" Eu puxei minha mão e a garrafa de água fora da geladeira e peguei um guardanapo para limpar a bagunça que eu acabara de fazer no chão.

Eu estava parada na pia, bebendo água e pensando ainda sobre Edward. "Merda." Eu disse mais uma vez, em voz alta.

**~ ~ C&C ~ ~**

Eu estava em muito melhor forma na manhã de terça-feira.

Escolhi usar um vestido simples marrom, que caía aproximadamente no meio dos meus joelhos. Sua gola era alta e alguém pensaria que era absolutamente recatado, se não fosse o fato de que ele era feito de uma malha jérsei que se agarrava ao meu corpo como uma segunda pele. Cheguei ao meu escritório às 7h30 e, sabendo que Edward estaria descendo às 8hs, chamei Jessica ao meu escritório para que eu pudesse dar a ela as informações que ela precisaria para o dia.

Jessica Stanley tinha 25 anos de idade. Ela era bonita e brilhante, mas tinha pouca confiança. Eu esperava que isso mudasse à medida que ela envelhecesse, porque como era, muitas vezes ela vinha muito nervosa e insegura de si mesma, o que era ridículo para mim. Ela era boa em seu trabalho e trabalhava duro e, embora eu nunca tenha bisbilhotado em sua vida privada, eu tinha certeza que ela devia ter um monte de garotos zumbindo em torno dela. Ela tinha cerca de 1m55cm, com cabelo loiro escuro e, enquanto ela tinha uns quatro quilos de excesso de peso, ela tinha um conjunto de seios tamanho D que eu tenho certeza que capturavam olhares de mais de um homem. Além disso, o que são quatro quilos, afinal? Eu a achava adorável.

Depois de falar com ela por alguns minutos e assegurar que ela era a pessoa perfeita para a tarefa que eu tinha dado a ela, eu revi meus e-mails. Descobri que a equipe de vendas estava tendo um coquetel e torneio de pôquer na noite de sexta-feira e eu fui convidada. A empresa lançava este tipo de coisa com frequência. Nós iríamos para o boliche, ou o Gameworks*****, ou algo nesse sentido, apenas como um meio de ficar juntos fora do escritório e bater papo.

_*__Gameworks__: é uma cadeia de locais de entretenimento com vídeo games, simuladores, prêmios e um serviço de bar completo e um restaurante. Há 10 Gameworks em todo os EUA. O primeiro foi inaugurado em Downtown, Seattle, em março de 1997._

Eu odiava essa merda. Eu gostava de socializar mais do que a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço, mas eu preferia escolher as pessoas com que eu gasto meu tempo, muito obrigada, e as pessoas com quem eu escolheria passar o tempo geralmente não trabalhavam comigo. No entanto, enquanto não era _obrigatório_ que eu estivesse presentenessas coisas, era não dito e, ainda assim, entendido, que eu deveria estar presente.

Foi em uma dessas funções que eu comecei a entender exatamente o tipo de reputação que eu tinha pelo escritório, no entanto. Nós tínhamos ido jogar golfe (o que eu também odeio e sou muito ruim), o que foi seguido por um coquetel (Con-Vert era _ótima_ em coquetéis). O Vice-Presidente de Vendas, Eric Yorkie, estava comemorando a vitória da sua equipe no curso e tinha, aparentemente, tido alguns coquetéis demais quando ele encurralou-me para uma conversa. A maioria do que ele disse fez pouco sentido e, enquanto ele estava tentando me fazer rir, eu estava muito mais rindo dele do que com ele quando ele finalmente disse, "Bella - quem saberia que você tinha uma _personalidade_ aí embaixo?"

_Desculpe-me?_

Enquanto as pessoas que se reportavam diretamente a mim me amavam, grande parte das pessoas ao redor do escritório pensava em mim como durona. Eu tive muitos confrontos com vários membros da nossa equipe (especialmente a nossa equipe de vendas) sobre várias questões e, já que eu geralmente saía por cima nessas batalhas, eles não gostavam muito de mim, até que eles precisassem de algo de mim, é claro. Tudo o que eu esperava era que as pessoas fizessem o seu trabalho corretamente - todas as pessoas, sem exceções. Não é que eu não permitisse erros. Todo mundo os faz. Mas quando uma pessoa simplesmente quebra as regras deliberadamente, ou não completa uma tarefa, ou até mesmo se o mesmo erro é feito várias vezes... bem, é verdade, eu tendia a ficar um pouco irritada. E isso aparecia. O fato de que isto era visto como eu sendo "durona" era louco e eu sabia, no fundo, que se eu fosse um homem, eu seria vista de forma bastante diferente. Escolhi não pensar sobre isso, porém. Eu fazia o meu trabalho no melhor da minha capacidade. Eu tentava ser justa e profissional e, se as pessoas tivessem um problema comigo, eu tinha aprendido ao longo dos anos a pensar nisso como problema deles, e não meu.

Vi também que eu tinha um e-mail de "jwhitlock" e eu sorri. Eu tinha realmente gostado da companhia de Jasper no Serious 'Que (embora talvez não tanto quanto Alice tenha gostado) e perguntei-me o que ele poderia ter a dizer. Nós não trabalhávamos muito juntos, então eu raramente, ou nunca, sequer o via no trabalho. Eu não podia nem lembrar de alguma vez ter falado com ele antes de sexta-feira.

_Bom dia, Bella._

_Você recebeu um convite para esta coisa do Vendas na sexta à noite e, nesse caso, você vai? Eu nunca fui a uma dessas coisas antes e eu preciso de mais aliados do que apenas Edward, que eu presumo que estará ocupado beijando pessoas importantes durante toda a noite, como de costume._

_Por favor, informe._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Jazz_

Eu sorri para o seu apelido, que achei muito adequado para ele, mesmo se não fosse uma versão abreviada do seu nome, e respondi.

Olá.

_Estou, na verdade, indo para a dita coisa. Já que eu não terei absolutamente NENHUM aliado por lá, eu ficaria feliz em me juntar a__o seu quadril, se você quiser. Tenho o prazer que você está indo, mas, correndo o risco de soar rude, posso perguntar por que motivo esse é o caso? Você nunca esteve na lista de convidados antes, não é? Estamos jogando algum estranho jogo relacionado a Designer Gráfico de "construir", ou algo assim? Porque se assim for, a minha completa falta de criatividade pode ditar que eu apareça com uma gripe de 24 horas na sexta-feira à tarde..._

_B_

Eu li alguns outros e-mails antes de receber sua resposta.

_Bem... não é oficial até o momento, então mantenha isso escondido, mas a partir da próxima segunda-feira eu serei o Gerente de Marketing. Daí o meu convite... ou isso é a iniciação?_

_- Jazz_

Decidi não lhe dizer que Alice tinha me contato tudo, mas fiquei satisfeita ao ouvir que ele tinha decidido aceitar a promoção.

_Ei, parabéns! Não poderia ter acontecido com um cara mais legal (eu diria mais merecedor, mas, honestamente, eu não conheço o meu Designer Gráfico da Designer Jeans). Além disso, na ponta puramente egoísta, tenho o prazer de saber que vou ter um amigo para essas coisas estúpidas a partir de agora._

_- B_

E sua resposta:

_Obrigado. Estou nervoso com isso, por muitas razões, mas o dinheiro extra será realmente muito bom. Especialmente porque Alice é uma namorada muito cara para se ter. :)_

_- Jazz_

Oh meu Deus. Eu lutei contra o desejo de ligar, ou enviar e-mail, para Alice e dizer a ela que Jasper acabou de se referir a ela como sua "namorada" e, em vez disso, respondi:

_Bem, deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa, mas eu tenho certeza que você não teria conseguido a promoção se você não merece__sse isso. Além disso, estou feliz por você e, não é parte da sua meta social fazer a melhor amiga de Alice feliz?_

_Não há necessidade de responder a essa pergunta. Eu já sei que a resposta é sim. :)_

_Tenha um ótimo dia._

_- B_

Quando terminei de digitar, ouvi uma batida suave na minha porta e olhei para cima para ver o rosto sorridente de Edward. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, segurando algo branco na mão. Eu não pude deixar de retribuir o seu sorriso enquanto ele entrava com o levantar da minha cabeça.

"Bom dia, Sr. Masen".

"Já não estamos em uma base do primeiro nome?" Ele se sentou na cadeira em frente à minha mesa. "Afinal de contas, eu tive a minha língua em sua boca".

Corei e olhei para a minha porta, para ter certeza que ninguém estava lá que teria ouvido isso. "Estamos. Eu apenas gosto de chamá-lo de Sr. Masen. Isso é um problema?"

"Bem, não, mas se é um apelido que você quer, eu posso pensar em outros que eu prefiro".

"Tais como?"

Ele cruzou as pernas, tornozelo sobre o joelho. "Oh, que tal... 'Filho da Puta Sexy'?" Ele sorriu.

Eu olhei para ele, comicamente. "Bem, você entendeu a primeira parte certa".

"Desculpe?"

Foi a minha vez de sorrir. "Nada".

"Uh-huh." Ele se remexeu um pouco em sua cadeira e colocou os dois pés no chão. "De qualquer forma, eu trouxe uma coisa. Eu sei que você não come donuts, mas e quanto a um bagel?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram de prazer. "Você disse... 'bagel'?"

Ele sorriu e entregou o que ele estava segurando: um bagel de gergelim, envolto em um guardanapo. "Isso eu disse".

Eu dei um suspiro excessivamente caloroso e sorri. "Sr. Masen, você é um leitor de mentes. Eu simplesmente estava na necessidade de algum sustento no momento. Mas qual é a ocasião?"

"Eu preciso de uma ocasião para dar a uma bela mulher um bagel?"

"Claro que não. Mas por que você _me_ trouxe um?" Olhei para ele debaixo dos meus cílios e ele riu. Sorri em resposta. "Bem, muito obrigada. Isso foi atencioso da sua parte".

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Não é grande coisa, mas de nada. E se você gostar de pensar que você está agora endividada comigo, sinta-se livre." Ele piscou para mim.

Eu coloquei o bagel para baixo na minha mesa e me levantei. "Bem, falando de mulheres bonitas, nós provavelmente devemos começar o seu treinamento".

Edward parecia confuso, mas também se levantou. "Bem, certo, mas... hein?"

Eu entortei meu dedo para ele, acenando para ele me acompanhar e ele o fez. Saímos do meu escritório e fomos para o cubículo de Jessica. Ela estava ocupada arrumando o seu espaço, de modo a abrir espaço para Edward e tudo o que ele pode trazer com ele. Arrastei uma cadeira de um cubículo vazio.

"Edward, esta é Jessica Stanley. Ela estará treinando você esta manhã. Jessica, este é Edward Masen, o nosso novo Diretor de Vendas".

Jessica se levantou e estendeu a mão para apertar a mão de um Edward agora parecendo muito confuso. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward." Eu acho que ela corou. Eu sei que ela olhou para os seus sapatos após apertar a mão dele.

"E é um prazer conhecê-la, Jessica." Edward olhou para mim.

Decidi ignorar a confusão em seu rosto e disse, "Ok então, vou deixar vocês dois nisso." Eu me virei para ir embora e ouvi Edward dizer algo para Jessica antes de eu senti-lo vir até ao meu lado.

"Posso falar com você por um segundo?" Ele perguntou.

"Um segundo? Sim".

Edward me seguiu de volta para o meu escritório. "Um... eu pensei que _você_ estaria me treinando".

Eu parei antes que eu chegasse à minha mesa e me virei. "Jessica é ótima, Edward, e ela sabe as coisas dela. Ela treina quase todos os nossos novos empregados".

Ele colocou uma mão no bolso e a outra correu pelo seu cabelo e depois coçou seu queixo, que agora tinha um pouco de barba. Aparentemente, ele não se barbeava todos os dias. E aquela barba era sexy como o inferno. "Não, eu tenho certeza que ela é boa. Isso não é... bem, eu apenas estou surpreso." Sentei-me na minha mesa e levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele quando ele se aproximou.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse. "Você quer o seu bagel de volta?"

Edward diminuiu seus lábios em um quase sorriso. "Claro que não".

"Ok então. Só deve levar uma ou duas horas para passar por tudo. Divirta-se".

Seus olhos ganharam vida com algum tipo de luz e a ligeira estranheza que o tinha infectado apenas momentos atrás pareceu se dissipar muito rapidamente. Ele adotou o seu característico sorriso arrogante quando se virou para deixar o meu escritório e disse, "Ok então." Quando me virei de volta para o meu computador, ele parou na porta. Eu olhei para ele, em expectativa.

"Você está indo para essa _coisa_ na sexta à noite?" Ele me perguntou.

"Eu vou." Eu concordei. "Jasper vai também, então pode ser realmente divertido".

Edward balançou a cabeça, um sorriso conhecedor no seu rosto, o que me fez querer saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo por trás daqueles belos olhos dele. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos novamente enquanto se afastava. "Ok então." Ele disse por cima do seu ombro e riu.

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde, Jessica bateu na minha porta e entrou, então eu olhei para ela. Ela estava sorrindo.

Eu retornei seu sorriso. "Como foi?"

"Um..." Jessica olhou para os seus pés. "Tudo bem. Quero dizer, ele pareceu entender tudo".

"Bom".

"Um... Bella?"

Continuei a sorrir para ela quando ela se sentou. "Sim?"

"Bella, Edward é tão... _homem_. Quero dizer, ele é tão _bonito_!" Ela corou. "Eu sei que não deveria falar sobre ele assim, mas... cara, ele é simplesmente _muito bonito_!"

Eu ri. "Eu concordo. Ele é bastante atraente... e está tudo bem. Não há ninguém aqui além de nós, mulheres".

"Eu sei. Mas, quero dizer, ele é tão bonito que eu estava, tipo, nervosa o tempo todo que ele estava comigo." Eu ri de novo. "E não é só que ele seja bonito. Ele é engraçado e ele parece doce e... bem, eu acho que todos os vendedores têm de ser charmosos, hein?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu acho que sim".

"Espero que eu tenha ido bem. Eu estava nervosa".

"Tenho certeza que você foi bem, Jessica. Você sempre vai".

Jessica olhou para o seu colo, onde ela mexia as mãos uma com a outra. "Acho que sim... Bella?"

Eu simplesmente esperei que ela chegasse ao ponto. Quando eu não disse nada, ela olhou para mim. "Você acha que ele é... solteiro? Quero dizer, ele não estava usando um anel, mas você acha que ele tem uma namorada?"

_Ôpa. Espere um minuto aqui._

Limpei a garganta. "Um... Jessica, eu realmente não..."

Ela balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos caindo em seu rosto quando ela o fez. "Eu sei, eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter perguntado." Ela olhou de volta para as suas mãos, que ainda estavam em guerra uma com a outra. "Eu só..."

Eu sorri para ela, mesmo que parte de mim quisesse puxar seus cabelos - um sentimento com o qual eu não estava acostumada e realmente não me importava. "Tudo bem, Jess. Eu apenas não sei, realmente. Nós não discutimos isso".

E ocorreu-me que nós realmente não tínhamos discutido isso. Meu estômago estava começando a se agitar. Eu balancei minha cabeça, levemente. "De qualquer forma, eu concordo com você. Ele é muito atraente. Você não precisa se sentir constrangida por perceber o óbvio".

Jessica olhou para mim e sorriu. "Obrigada. Quero dizer, eu sei que estamos no trabalho, mas..."

Eu ri e concordei quando ela se levantou.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela disse enquanto caminhava em direção à porta.

"Obrigada, Jess. Por passar o tempo com ele esta manhã." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu de novo e saiu pela porta e eu, claro, sabia que ela já havia recebido todos os agradecimentos que ela precisava - na forma de Edward, eu tenho certeza, sorrisos maliciosos e comentários flertantes.

_Porcaria._

Suspirei pesadamente e coloquei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Eu fui realmente capaz de conseguir juntar minhas coisas e voltar ao trabalho. Meus pensamentos ainda conseguiram ficar longe de Edward por grandes períodos de tempo. Fiquei feliz quando o dia se aproximava do seu fim, porém. Tão cansada quanto pensar muito sempre me deixava, tentar _não_ pensar em Edward durante todo o dia me esgotava.

Eu tinha minha cabeça enterrada em uma planilha que eu estava criando quando ouvi uma batida na minha porta.

"Edward." Eu disse quando ele entrou. Eu estava sorrindo. É claro. Mas então, ele também. É claro.

"Ah... não mais Sr. Masen?"

"Bem, eu gosto de mantê-lo em seus pés".

Edward riu. "Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre isso." Ele sentou na frente de minha mesa. "Espero que eu não esteja invadindo. Você parecia bastante intensa aí".

"Nah. Na verdade, estou feliz de desviar os olhos disso. Tenho de fazer tantos relatórios estúpido. Eles me deixam louca." Edward sorriu para mim. "Não é exatamente a minha parte favorita do trabalho".

"Qual é a sua parte favorita do trabalho?"

Eu hesitei. Eu sei mesmo a resposta a esta pergunta? "Um... bem, eu gosto de trabalhar com as pessoas na minha equipe, observando-os aprender coisas novas e crescer, sabe?" Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Eu também gosto dos aspectos analíticos do que eu faço, quer sejam as demonstrações financeiras, ou tendências, ou o que seja." Edward me deu um olhar curioso. "Eu sei. Tudo soa incrivelmente excitante, não é?"

Ele se inclinou para a frente, seus braços sobre os joelhos, e ele falou tão baixo que eu mal o ouvi. "Bella, qualquer coisa que te excita, me excita".

Eu corei profusamente e fiquei muda. Edward ficou imóvel onde ele estava, seus antebraços sobre os seus joelhos. Foi-se o seu sorriso arrogante e seus olhos eram escuros com um olhar que eu reconheci da outra noite. Minha boca ficou seca e meu pulso batia em minhas têmporas. Eu sabia que ele podia ver que eu já estava respirando com dificuldade e isso simplesmente me fez corar ainda mais.

Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo se passou enquanto estávamos sentados lá, olhando um para o outro. Finalmente, eu respirei fundo e encontrei a minha voz outra vez. "Edward, você está ciente de que você é um menino muito mau?"

Ele sentou-se para trás e seu sorriso voltou. "Eu estou muito ciente desse fato, sim. Tenho sido por um longo tempo".

"Bem, você sabe, admitir que você tem um problema é o primeiro passo rumo à recuperação".

"Você acha que é um problema?"

Inclinei a cabeça e olhei para ele. "Na verdade, eu não tenho ideia ainda".

Suas sobrancelhas voaram para cima. "Não?"

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

"Olha, Bella, eu desci para que você saiba que eu não estarei ao redor por alguns dias".

Meu coração afundou um pouco com essa notícia. "Não?"

"Eu tenho que ir ver alguns clientes com um par de Relações Públicas. Eu provavelmente não vou vê-la até sexta à noite".

"Oh." Eu disse. "Bem, foi legal da sua parte me informar, embora-"

Edward levantou a mão e me cortou. "Eu sei. Você vai dizer que eu não precisava. Mas eu queria".

Limpei minha garganta e desejei não corar novamente. "Bem... mais uma vez, isso foi legal da sua parte. De alguma forma, vou tentar passar o resto da semana sem ver seu rosto sorridente".

"Não minta, Bella. Eu sei que você vai sentir minha falta." Aquele maldito sorriso arrogante estava de volta.

Revirei meus olhos e tudo que eu disse foi "Mm-hmm," mesmo que fosse verdade.

"Você sempre pode me enviar uma mensagem de texto se você ficar só." Os olhos de Edward brilharam.

"Bem, Jessica tem o seu número? Porque ela pode sentir sua falta mais do que qualquer um." Assim que eu disse isso, eu me senti horrível por expor a paixão dela. Eu não estava nem mesmo certa por que eu fiz isso.

As sobrancelhas de Edward novamente subiram para a linha do seu cabelo. "Oh, sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Tenho certeza que eu não preciso dizer a você que os seus encantos falam para muitos".

Edward riu. "Ela me achou encantador?"

"Entre outras coisas... enfim, eu não deveria ter dito nada, então não a faça se sentir estranha, ou algo assim, ok?"

"Agora, por que eu a faria se sentir estranha? Ela é doce. Um pouco nervosa para o meu gosto, mas agora que eu sei que eu fui a fonte desse nervosismo, eu meio que gosto disso também".

Foi a minha vez de levantar minhas sobrancelhas.

Edward riu, aquele estúpido sorriso arrogante proeminente no rosto. "Ah, não fique com ciúmes, Bella".

"Não se preocupe." Eu disse. "Eu não fico com ciúmes. Se você estiver interessado, vá para isso. Ela é uma ótima menina".

"Ela não parecia uma menina para mim." Ele piscou para mim.

Sorri de volta para ele, com firmeza. "Bem, você é um menino também".

"Oh, eu entendo. Estamos de volta a esta coisa estúpida de idade":

"O que é uma 'coisa estúpida de idade'? Eu só estou dizendo que ela é da sua idade. Bem, quase".

Edward me surpreendeu ao levantar-se de repente e inclinando suas mãos contra a minha mesa. Sentei-me para trás na minha cadeira e me concentrei em não hiperventilar.

"Bella, pare." O calor em seus olhos ameaçou queimar através do meu vestido. "Eu não estou interessado em meninas. Estou interessado em mulheres. Uma mulher, em particular".

Eu não podia falar. Mesmo que as palavras reais viessem à mente, eu não teria sido capaz de fazer isso. Mais uma vez ficamos olhando um para o outro por vários momentos, a tensão aumentando entre nós, antes dos olhos de Edward suavizarem e começarem a brilhar para mim novamente. Eu teria que perguntar a ele como ele fazia isso, uma vez que nos conhecêssemos melhor.

"Por que você não me dá um beijo de despedida, já que não vamos nos ver por alguns dias? Dê-me algo para pensar enquanto eu passo as horas sem você".

Isso me acordou. Em mais maneiras do que uma.

"No meu escritório?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Uh – acho que não, meu amigo".

Edward sorriu. "Okay. Que tal eu levá-la para fora para aquela sua caminhonete maravilhosa? Você pode me beijar lá".

Virei-me para longe dele e em direção ao meu computador, salvando o meu trabalho e começando o processo de desligá-lo. "Absolutamente não, Edward. Se vamos fazer essa coisa, você precisa entender as regras do jogo".

"Que 'coisa' estamos fazendo?" Ele estava completamente sorrindo para mim agora.

Olhei para ele e suspirei. "Eu não sei".

"Ainda está pensando?"

"Sim, na verdade, estou... mas se decidirmos fazer essa coisa, não podemos trazê-la para o escritório. Nada. Nada de beijos ao lado da caminhonete, não vir aqui e fechar a porta e minhas cortinas-"

"Hmm, eu não tinha sequer considerado fechar as cortinas..."

"Edward, eu estou falando sério".

Ele sorriu para mim. Um sorriso simples e verdadeiro que quase me fez mudar de ideia sobre tudo o que eu tinha acabado de dizer e saltar sobre a mesa. "Eu sei que você está".

Continuamos a olhar um para o outro por diversas batidas até que ele finalmente se endireitou e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. "Ok, então." Ele disse. "Acho que vou simplesmente ter que vê-la na sexta à noite".

Eu balancei a cabeça, com medo de abrir a minha boca para falar.

Ele se moveu para a porta. "Aproveite o resto da semana, Bella." Quando ele chegou à porta, ele parou. "Ah, e Bella?" Ele se virou para olhar de volta para mim. "Mantenha aquele fodido do _James _fora do seu escritório enquanto eu estiver fora".

Meu queixo caiu um pouco, mas não tive tempo de dizer nada antes que ele se foi.

Tive a sensação de que eu estaria em outro exercício duro esta noite.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Em vez de repetir o Exercício Insano, liguei para Rosalie e perguntei se ela poderia me encontrar para jantar. Quando eu caminhei até o pub irlandês que tínhamos escolhido para a refeição, ela estava parada na frente, esperando por mim.

"Então, como foi seu fim de semana?" Perguntei a ela enquanto sentávamos. "Eu realmente não tenho falado com você desde sexta-feira." Nós tínhamos enviado algumas mensagens de texto, mas nada muito esclarecedor.

"Nunca estive melhor, Doces Peitos. Nunca estive melhor." Rosalie tinha jeito com as palavras.

"Rose, você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama assim".

Ela sorriu e pegou seu cardápio. "Eu sei".

Depois que fizemos o pedido e tínhamos as bebidas estabelecidas na nossa frente, cheguei ao cerne da questão à minha mão. "Então, como foi seu encontro na outra noite?"

Os olhos de Rosalie adotaram um brilho travesso. "A outra noite? A pergunta realmente apropriada é, 'Como foi o seu encontro de todo o fim de semana?'" Ela piscou para mim.

"Oh, sério?" Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela. "Foi bom, hein?"

"Doces Peitos." Eu olhei para ela. "Rosalie teve o seu mundo abalado".

"Uau. Sério?"

"E como. Deixe-me apenas dizer - esse cara deve dar aulas sobre A Arte de Foder".

Claro, nossa garçonete escolheu aquele momento exato para nos trazer a nossa comida.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido nada assim saindo da boca dela antes. _Eu consegui uma boa transa,_ claro, eu ouvi isso. _Sou recém-fodida_, sim. Geralmente, ela dizia coisas como _Eu mostrei a ele o que era o que _e _Eu abalei o mundo dele. _Eu não posso sequer recordá-la dizendo qualquer coisa sobre o que um cara havia mostrado a ela.

"Então, quem é esse cara?" Perguntei depois da nossa garçonete agora corando se afastar.

Rosalie olhou para mim com curiosidade enquanto mastigava um pedaço de hamburguer de cogumelo suíço. Uma vez que ela tinha engolido, ela balançou a cabeça. "Nããã... Acho que vou manter isso para mim mesma um pouco mais".

Isso foi estranho também. Rose gostava de se gabar das suas conquistas mais do que a maioria dos homens que eu conhecia.

"Rose, o que está acontecendo? Qual é o grande segredo? Você está, tipo, saindo com o George Clooney, ou algo assim?"

Ela acenou com a mão para mim enquanto respondia. "Querida, se fosse esse o caso, eu estaria cantando aos quatro ventos".

"Então o que é?"

Rosalie apenas continuou calada, sorrindo para mim enquanto comia o seu hamburguer, aquele brilho ainda em seus olhos.

De repente, algo me ocorreu e eu abaixei o pedaço de peixe que eu estava prestes a colocar na minha boca. "Espere... Rose, ele é... ele não é _casado_, é?"

Rose riu alto. "Querida, por favor. Você sabe que eu não compartilho".

Isso era verdade. Rosalie nunca se colocaria nessa posição. Eu só olhei para ela, curiosamente, mas tornou-se óbvio rapidamente que ela não daria mais nenhum detalhe, então eu deixei ir.

Nós compartilhamos uma pequena conversa bastante divertida, a maior parte centrada em torno de Alice e como ela foi com Jasper. Finalmente, depois dos nossos pratos serem levados e nós nos prepararmos para um último drinque após o jantar, Rosalie fez A Pergunta.

"Então... o que aconteceu com aquela bela bunda do Edward na noite depois que eu saí?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, timidamente.

"Cuspa isso, Doces Peitos. Era evidente para todos no Serious 'Que que vocês eram quentes um para o outro. Eu pensei que vocês rasgariam as roupas um do outro e começariam a ir para isso sobre a mesa na minha frente".

"Ok, isso não é de nenhuma forma preciso. E se você me chamar de 'Doces Peitos' mais uma vez, eu vou me levantar dessa mesa e vou embora... No entanto, eu terei que fazer uma parada de emergência no banheiro primeiro." Comecei a me levantar, mas Rose agarrou meu braço antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo totalmente.

"Oh, não, você não vai. Cuspa Isso, Doc- Bella".

Eu me sentei. "Bem... nada. Quero dizer, nada realmente".

"Se isso for verdade, eu perdi toda a fé em você".

"Bem... quero dizer, ficamos depois de todos vocês terem ido embora. Tivemos um último drinque no bar".

"Uh-huh..." Ela tinha um olhar de expectativa em seu rosto e eu estava quase triste que eu estava prestes a desapontá-la.

"Nada aconteceu, Rose. Não realmente. Ele beijou-me um boa-noite." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu sorri. "Algumas vezes".

Rose bateu suas mãos juntas e as pessoas na mesa ao lado olharam para nós. Revirei os olhos. Não havia simplesmente nenhuma maneira que Rose poderia manter qualquer coisa no tom baixo.

"Não fique tão animada, Rose. Foi apenas um beijo." Mas eu podia sentir o rubor subindo pelo meu pescoço e colorindo minhas bochechas.

"Uh-huh... apenas um beijo, hein? Então por que você parece tão excitada agora?"

"Excitada?" Rose assentiu. "Eu acho que pareço apenas bem e você simplesmente gostaria de dizer a palavra 'peito'***** em qualquer contexto".

_*Aqui Rose usa a palavra "titillated", que significa excitada, e a palavra peito pode ser escrita como "tit", por isso a frase de Bella._

"Como foi?"

"O beijo?"

Foi a sua vez de rolar seus olhos. "Não, a última bebida que vocês tiveram. Claro que é o beijo!"

Olhei para ela e vi quando o sorriso espalhou pelo seu rosto.

"Uau. Sério?"

"Rose... hum... sim. Sim, foi um bom beijo." Rose sorriu. "Ok, foi um ótimo beijo".

Rose bateu as mãos novamente e disse algo que soou como algo de "Gahaha!"

Finalmente, eu simplesmente cedi totalmente e falei tudo. Nós nos inclinamos em direção uma à outra. "Rose... aquilo foi... beijos de curvar os dedos dos pés, girar a cabeça, martelar o coração, sentir-na-minha-calcinha".

"Hurrah!" Novamente, as pessoas na mesa ao lado olharam para nós. Desta vez, eles pareciam irritados. "Então, o que vem a seguir?" Ela perguntou, alheia a eles.

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei, Rose. Quero dizer, um ótimo beijo é um ótimo beijo, e não que eu esteja ansiosa para que seja o nosso _último_ beijo, mas..."

Ela estendeu as mãos, palmas para cima. "Mas o quê? O que há com o 'mas' nisso?"

"Rose... ele é... _significativamente_ mais jovem do que eu"

"Bah!" Ela acenou com a mão, em desdém. "E daí?"

"Bem, eu concordaria com você se eu simplesmente saísse para transar. Talvez até transasse mais de uma vez. Mas... eu trabalho com o cara, Rose. Eu não posso simplesmente ter uma aventura de fim de semana com alguém que eu verei no trabalho na segunda-feira. Não importa o quanto o beijo dele seja ótimo".

Rose sentou-se em sua cadeira por um momento e suspirou. "Sim, tudo bem... eu acho que eu posso ver isso".

Limpei a garganta e me mexi no meu lugar um pouco.

"E daí? Você simplesmente esquece sobre isso? Quero dizer, _isso _não vai ser exatamente tão difícil em torno do trabalho?"

Parei por alguns instantes antes de responder. "Bem... sinceramente, Rose? Eu realmente _gosto_ do cara. Tipo, eu acho que eu poderia estar interessada em... bem, eu não sei o quê exatamente. Mas mais do que apenas um fim de semana de libertação".

Ela ofegou. Eu não podia culpá-la também. Eu não tinha dito nada parecido com isso sobre ninguém desde que Jacob partiu. "Sério?"

"Sério." Eu terminei minha bebida com uma longa tragada no canudo e suspirei. "Então agora eu tenho que descobrir o que eu realmente quero aqui. Quero dizer, com a coisa da idade e o fato de trabalharmos juntos - eu só preciso descobrir se a compensação vale a pena lidar com esses fatores".

"Uh-huh. Então, o que ele quer?"

"Agora? Eu diria que seus desejos estão zerados nas minhas calças e ele não está vendo muito além disso".

Rose sorriu. "Claro. Ele é um homem".

"Sim." Eu disse e fiz sinal para a garçonete trazer nossa conta.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Ela olhou para mim.

"Claro." Eu disse.

"Por que essa diferença de idade é um problema? Quero dizer, se ele não se importa, por que você deveria? Ele não é algum estúpido de vinte e poucos anos que não tem nada interessante a dizer".

"Não, eu sei que ele não é".

"Bem, ok então".

"Não, nada de 'ok então'... É só... eu não sei... isso me faz sentir... desconfortável. Como... você sabe, eu não estou acostumada a pensar duas vezes em mim mesma. A diferença de idade me faz pensar duas vezes em mim mesma. Tipo, quando eu penso nisso, sinto-me toda insegura ou algo assim".

"O quê?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu sei. É loucura".

Rose olhou-me por um momento enquanto eu olhava para a conta que acabava de ser trazida para nós. Finalmente, ela disse, "Bem, se ele faz você se sentir insegura, então ele não é o cara para você".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, não ele. Se qualquer coisa, a atenção dele em mim me faz sentir _bem. _Sou simplesmente eu... pode ser apenas... quero dizer, esses peitos podem ser doces, mas eles ainda são dez anos mais velhos que peitos da idade dele. E, você sabe - este é o primeiro cara por quem eu tenho o menor interesse desde que eu encontrei Jacob brincando de esconder o salame com sua pequena mulher imoral. Eu só... porra, eu nem sequer sei qual é o meu problema... mas eu sei que as coisas no trabalho podem ficar muito confusas. Especialmente se isso não funcionar. Se as pessoas descobrirem-"

"Eles têm que saber?"

"Bem, esperemos que não. Mas se eles descobrirem... quero dizer, a fofoca será terrível. E a diferença de idade só vai adicionar um novo patamar para a fofoca".

"Quem diabos se importa com o que as pessoas estão dizendo sobre você, Bella?"

"Bem, é claro, mas é da minha carreira que estamos falando, Rose. Quero dizer, ter Carlisle descobrindo? Eu só não quero manchar a minha reputação dessa forma".

Rose olhou para a conta e deixou cair o dinheiro na pequena bandeja debaixo dela. "Bem... meio que soa como se você tenha tomado sua decisão".

Eu deixei cair o meu próprio dinheiro e falei suavemente. "Tomei?"

"Bem, você acabou de passar muito tempo tentando justificar para mim por que você deve manter suas mãos fora dele".

Eu ri. "Eu não acho que eu estava tentando justificar isso para _você, _Rose".

Ela sorriu. "Bem... ok então".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que será que Edward está "aprontando" com esse sumiço durante a semana? E essa conversa com Rose realmente acho que ajudou Bella, agora é esperar pra ver se ela vai ter coragem de assumir o que está sentindo por Edward e "pular de cabeça" nessa coisa que eles tem..._

_Deixem reviews e até terça que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. A Festa

**Capítulo 6 – A Festa**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Sextas-feiras eram dias casuais em torno do escritório, o que significava que nós poderíamos usar jeans azul, se assim desejássemos. Nesta sexta-feira em particular eu não desejei tal coisa. Nós teríamos, afinal, aquele coquetel e torneio de pôquer depois do trabalho e, já que eu estaria vendo Edward pela primeira vez em dias, eu não queria exatamente parecer tão terrivelmente casual.

Em vez disso, escolhi uma saia vermelha bem-casual que caía pouco acima dos meus joelhos e agradeci a Deus mais uma vez que eu vivia no sul da Califórnia, onde eu ainda poderia vestir tal coisa no final de setembro. Eu nunca poderia ter usado esta saia em Forks. Eu a combinei com uma blusa branca de manga curta de malha sobre uma combinação branca e deslizei em sandálias que exibiam as unhas pintadas que eu tinha feito na noite anterior. Alice e eu tínhamos feito uma viagem para o nosso Dia de Spa local, algo que fazíamos mensalmente, para manicure e uma depilação.

O dia arrastou-se como nenhum outro antes dele. Eu tive duas chamadas em conferência com os clientes e os Representantes de Vendas que lidam com as suas contas, e nenhuma delas foi muito bem. Ambas eram empresas iniciantes que planejavam fazer um monte de negócios com a gente, o que era ótimo. O problema era que eles não têm as finanças de mérito dando-lhes uma linha de crédito em qualquer lugar perto do que eles queriam e eu tive que quebrar essa notícia para eles. As opções que coloquei para eles não caíram como boas-vindas em seus ouvidos também. Enquanto eu sabia que tinha o apoio da Equipe Executiva sobre essas questões, eu também sabia que Vendas olhava para decisões como as que eu tinha que fazer nestes casos como um prejuízo para o trabalho que eles estavam tentando fazer. Ao redor da Con-Vert, Crédito era muitas vezes chamado de "O Departamento Anti-Vendas", o que não era apenas injusto, não era sequer divertido.

Às 15h30 eu olhei para o relógio na minha mesa pela enésima vez nos últimos 30 minutos, quando ouvi uma batida na minha porta e me virei para ver James. Acho que fingi um sorriso muito bem, embora internamente eu tenha grunhido. Eu nem mesmo estava certa por que vê-lo me incomodava tanto estes dias. Claro, eu tinha decidido contra ter qualquer tipo de rolagem no feno com ele, mas não é como se ele não fosse bom para o meu ego.

"Olá, James. O que foi?" Meu sorriso vacilou assim que a questão deixou meus lábios. Eu estava seriamente tentando encontrar novas maneiras de perguntar o que ele precisava de mim, mas tudo o que eu dizia saía carregado com o potencial de duplo sentido. _O que posso fazer por você? Como posso ajudá-lo?_ Cada frase era pior que a anterior. Até mesmo _Como você está? _soava sujo uma vez filtrado através da sujeira da mente daquele homem.

James sorriu, mas, felizmente, não mordeu a isca. "Eu estou aqui sobre o seu orçamento".

"Eu juro." Eu disse. "Eu estava prestes a apertar enviar." E eu estava. Apertei enviar, transmitindo o meu e-mail, com o meu orçamento preliminar em anexo, para James. "Desculpe. Eu sei que é meio tarde no dia, mas pelo menos eu enviei para você a tempo".

"Sim, tudo bem. É só que algumas pessoas estavam tendo problemas com o modelo, então eu pensei em verificar com você".

"Oh. Bem, obrigada, mas não, eu entendi isso".

James riu quando se sentou na minha frente. "Parece que todo mundo esperou até hoje para olhar para isso, então eu estava recebendo toneladas de chamadas sobre tudo de uma vez".

Eu sorri e revirei os olhos. "Típico".

Retornei o seu olhar enquanto eu o esperava continuar dizendo o que ele queria dizer. Ele estava vestido com jeans, de acordo com o dia, e uma camisa azul clara que combinava com a cor dos seus olhos. Lembrei-me então da "instrução" de Edward para mim sobre mantê-lo fora do meu escritório e eu sorri de novo, deixando meus olhos caírem.

"Ah, Bella... você está corando?" James riu.

Eu acenei minha mão, envergonhada e um pouco irritada que ele pensou que fosse a causa do meu sorriso. "Apenas lembrando algo de alguns dias atrás." Eu disse.

"Mmm-hmm." Eu sabia pelo seu sorriso que ele ainda pensava que ele estava me fazendo corar. "Então, Bella. O que você sabe sobre o nosso novo Diretor de Vendas?"

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram e eu posso ter corado novamente. James estava me observando, atentamente e com curiosidade. "Edward? Um... não muito. Sei que ele tem 27 anos. Ele é de Chicago. Ele foi para a faculdade com Jasper".

"Jasper quem?"

"Jasper Whitlock. Ele é o nosso Designer Gráfico." James balançou a cabeça e eu dei de ombros. "De qualquer forma, eu não sei muito sobre ele, realmente. Por que você pergunta?"

"Apenas... olha, Bella, apesar do fato de que você se recusa a sair comigo-"

Eu o interrompi. "James, tenho que expulsá-lo do meu escritório de novo?"

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Não. O que eu ia dizer é, eu penso em você como uma amiga".

_Huh?_

"Um... bem, isso é bom. Obrigada." Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer a isso. James era muitas coisas, mas ele não era exatamente um amigo meu.

"Enfim, apenas - você pode querer... observar-se ao redor dele".

"Desculpe?"

James sentou à frente em sua cadeira. "Bem... eu não sei bem como dizer isso, mas... bem, ouvi algo no outro dia. Terça-feira, eu acho. Ele estava conversando com alguém no banheiro enquanto eu estava... cuidando dos negócios, diremos?"

Revirei os olhos. "James, o que é isso?"

"Ele estava falando sobre a sua... Ok, eu vou simplesmente colocar isso para fora porque você precisa saber disso. Ele estava falando sobre o seu plano para levá-la para a cama. Ele não parecia pensar que teria que trabalhar duro para chegar lá e que isso pode realmente acontecer esta noite. Você vai para aquela coisa de pôquer esta noite, certo?"

Eu assenti. Eu não estava mais corando. Na verdade, o sangue foi drenado do meu rosto com cada palavra que saía da boca de James.

"Sim, então eu queria falar com você sobre isso antes de você sair." Ele sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira.

Engoli em seco e limpei minha garganta. "Então, com quem ele estava falando?"

"Eu não sei e eu não reconheci a voz. Talvez tenha sido esse amigo dele. Eu não conheço Jasper Whitlock".

"Bem." Eu dei de ombros, tentando agir não afetada pelo que ele me disse. "Realmente não importa quais são os planos de Edward, não é? Você deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém".

As sobrancelhas de James voaram para cima.

"Olha, eu aprecio a sua preocupação, James, mas... bem, honestamente, o que eu devo fazer com esta informação? Alguém querendo dormir comigo não significa muito por si só, não é? Você já sabe que eu não saio com colegas de trabalho e... bem, eu não posso controlar sobre o que os homens falam no banheiro".

James levantou-se. "Ok, bem... eu só pensei que você deveria saber com que tipo de homem você está lidando aqui".

"Sim. Obrigada." Eu nem mesmo estava certa do que eu pensava sobre qualquer coisa disso, quanto mais o que eu pensava sobre James me dizendo tudo isso. Parte de mim estava irritada, parte de mim se sentia enganada. Parte de mim achava que isso era uma lição bem aprendida e melhor que eu descobrisse agora o que Edward realmente era, antes de ele e eu termos realmente feito alguma coisa. Parte de mim pensava que o discurso inteiro de James pode muito bem ter sido besteira.

"Divirta-se esta noite." Ele disse em seu caminho para fora do meu escritório.

Eu ri, sarcasticamente. "Sim. Obrigada." Eu disse novamente.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Todos nós nos encontramos em um bar de charutos no centro. Não tendo ideia de onde ele realmente era e incapaz de ver os endereços de cada edifício, acabei estacionando na rua cerca de três quarteirões de distância e andando em círculos por cerca de 20 minutos antes de encontrá-lo. Era no andar de cima, acima de um outro restaurante. A sala em que entrei era escura, com quatro mesas de sinuca espalhadas por toda ela. Fui levada para outra sala maior, porém, onde cinco mesas de pôquer estavam estabelecidas de um lado. Do outro lado estava uma pista de dança, algumas mesas menores e um bar. Fui imediatamente para o bar. A melhor coisa sobre essas festas era a bebida livre.

Eu ouvi sua voz antes de vê-lo. "Deixe-me adivinhar." Ele disse. Eu me virei e Edward estava sorrindo, caminhando lentamente em direção a mim. "Grey Goose com pedras de gelo".

"Você está correto e estou convenientemente impressionada que você se lembre. Exceto que eu acho que vou ter um duplo." Olhei para o garçom, que ouviu a troca e pegou uma garrafa esmerilada.

Edward estava ao meu lado, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Duplo, hein? Dia bruto?"

Eu sorri e agradeci o garçom, olhando para baixo no meu copo. "Foi um dia... _interessante_." Olhei nos olhos de Edward. "Um dia educativo".

Edward ergueu o copo. "Bem, aqui está ao ensino superior".

Levantei meu copo antes de virar um gole saudável.

"Não é Jasper ali?" Eu perguntei, olhando ao redor.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "É. Da última vez que eu o vi, alguém chamada Victoria o tinha encurralado".

"Não... você não o deixou sozinho com _Victoria_".

Edward sorriu para o meu alarme. "Ele é um menino grande. Eu acho que ele pode lidar com isso sozinho".

"Huh. Obviamente, você não conheceu Victoria".

Ele riu. "Eu conheci, na verdade." Ele girou o líquido marrom em seu copo ao redor. "Quem é ela, exatamente?"

"Ela é a vice-presidente da Wicked Comp. Eles são o nosso segundo maior cliente".

"Eu sei o que ela faz." Ele se virou em direção ao bar, seus antebraços agora descansando sobre ele. "Mas por que ela anda por aí como se fosse a dona do lugar?"

Foi a minha vez de rir quando me virei para espelhar a sua posição. "Acho que ela anda desse jeito em todo lugar que ela vai. Isso é simplesmente... _ela_." Eu posso ter feito uma pequena careta quando eu disse isso. Eu definitivamente tomei outro gole grande da minha vodka.

Victoria Camden tinha sempre me esfregado o caminho errado. Ela era alta e muito bonita, com longos cabelos vermelho fogo e ela parecia ter um sorriso perpétuo no rosto - como se ela estivesse em alguma piada sobre a qual você não só não conhecia, mas também éramos provavelmente o alvo. Além disso, ela era a definição de devoradora de homens. Ela tinha trabalhado seu caminho através de metade dos funcionários de vendas na Con-Vert e eu sabia que, de fato, ela sempre se jogou em Carlisle. Que eu saiba, ele a detestava, talvez até mais do que eu, e nunca - nunca _seria_ - vítima de sua proeza. Tínhamos bebido juntos uma noite e falado sobre ela.

"Como foram as visitas do seu cliente?" Eu perguntei, ansiosa por mudar de assunto.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, tomando um drinque antes de responder. "Elas foram muito bem, na verdade. Preciso falar com você na segunda-feira sobre as linhas de crédito. Eu não tenho ideia do que esses clientes têm e eu preciso ter certeza que eles estão altos o suficiente".

"Okay... os atuais Representantes na conta não disseram a você quais são as linhas deles?"

Edward estava acenando para o garçom. "Honestamente? Eles não sabiam, com certeza".

Revirei os olhos. "Por que isso não me surpreende?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Edward pediu um Bushmills puro antes de eu responder a ele.

"Quero dizer, sua equipe tem uma tendência horrível para não conhecer esses assuntos." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu acenei com a mão. "Não vamos nem falar sobre isso agora. Discutiremos isso na segunda-feira. Eu simplesmente gostaria de realmente desfrutar desta noite, tanto quanto possível".

Edward sorriu e ergueu seu novo copo ao conceito.

"Então, Edward." Mudei o assunto novamente. "Você prefere Ed? Eddie? _Eduardo_?"

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Hmm... Eduardo pode ser divertido. Mas eu prefiro Edward, na verdade".

"Edward. É um nome tão antiquado, realmente. Não encontro mais muitos Edwards".

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Acho que meus pais eram uma espécie de pessoas antiquadas".

"Isso é bom. Tradicional. Forte. Inspira confiança".

Ele sorriu. "Obrigado".

"Honestamente, isso realmente não se encaixa em você, no entanto".

Seu sorriso arrogante vacilou. "Puxa, obrigado".

"Bem, eu não tenho a impressão que você é exatamente antiquado, você sabe".

"Eu não sou forte? Eu não inspiro confiança?"

"Que tal eu chamá-lo de Teddy?" Eu respondi, ignorando completamente a sua pergunta.

"Teddy?"

"Sim, você sabe, como Kennedy. Seu nome era Edward, mas todos o chamavam de Teddy".

"Ah, Teddy." Edward ergueu o copo. "Descanse em paz, irmão".

Eu não pude deixar de levantar meu copo ao lado do dele. Parecia a coisa educada a fazer. Sem mencionar o fato de que eu sempre tive muito respeito por Teddy Kennedy.

Depois de cada um de nós tomar a nossa bebida, eu continuei. "Então, eu posso chamá-lo de Teddy?"

Edward se virou para mim, toda a força dos seus belos olhos verdes queimando nos meus. "Bella, você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa que você quiser. Contanto que você me chame".

Eu sorri e comecei a dizer algo depreciativo, mas então eu ouvi - a música que veio do sistema de som.

_Sexy Motherfucker_, do Prince.

"Ah-ha!" Ele engasgou. "Minha música tema." Ele sorriu lascivamente para mim e eu ri.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei. Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Um... você realmente já ouviu a letra? Além das partes do 'Filho da Puta Sexy', claro".

"Por quê?"

"Uh... bem, elas são sobre como Prince quer casar com a mulher para quem ele está cantando".

"Espere, o quê?" Edward tinha um olhar confuso e extremamente cômico em seu rosto que me fez rir de novo. "Nah... sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda rindo. "Você realmente deve escutar a música antes de reivindicar algo como a sua música tema".

Edward riu dele mesmo. "Então, qual é a sua música tema?"

Pensei por um momento antes de responder. "Hmm... que tal 'Eu sempre fui louca'?"

"Mas isso o impediu de ficar louco?"

Eu sorri e acabei com a minha bebida. "Sim".

Edward ficou para trás em seus calcanhares, me olhando por um momento. "Eu não acho que é a sua música tema".

"Porque eu realmente sou louca?" Pisquei para ele e ele riu suavemente.

"Bem, talvez, mas não é isso que eu quis dizer." Nós dois rimos antes de ele continuar. "Eu tenho a música perfeita. 'A Garota Mais Bonita do Mundo'".

Eu gemi e deixei meus olhos caírem, não querendo ver o verde aquecido dos seus diretamente naquele momento. Além disso, eu posso muito bem ter corado novamente. Eu corei mais na última semana do que nos últimos dez anos, combinados.

"Puxa, Edward. Quantas vezes você já usou essa frase?" Olhei para ele quando senti que seria capaz de fazer isso sem engolir a minha própria língua. Ou a dele, para esse assunto. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim, intensamente.

"Por que isso seria uma frase?"

"Oh, por favor... além do mais, você está obcecado com Prince, ou algo assim?"

"O que há de errado com Prince?"

"Nada." Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer e olhei para o chão. Eu não tive que pensar muito sobre isso, no entanto, quando senti a respiração quente de Edward no meu ouvido.

"Não é uma frase, Bella." Olhei para cima e seu rosto estava tão perto que eu poderia tê-lo beijado com bastante facilidade. Eu provavelmente teria, se não estivéssemos no meio de uma função da empresa. Felizmente, ele se afastou um pouco enquanto continuou a falar baixinho. "Você é muito possivelmente a mulher mais impressionante que eu já conheci. Honestamente, você... me deslumbra".

O meu sorriso tinha uma mente própria. "Eu 'deslumbro' você?"

"Você o faz." Seu sorriso era deslumbrante, por si só. "Eu não tenho outra maneira de colocar isso... e, acredite em mim, eu pensei sobre isso. Muito".

Eu sabia que estava corando novamente, mas não consegui desviar o olhar. Meus olhos procuravam os dele. Tudo o que encontrei foi o calor. "Ou você é um mentiroso muito bom..."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ou?"

Eu não podia responder a ele. Não havia nenhuma maneira que a minha mente permitiria a possibilidade de que ele estava sendo completamente sincero comigo. Meu coração, porém, estava martelando as possibilidades.

Fomos interrompidos por Jasper, que caminhou até o bar ao lado de Edward. Ele também pediu um Bushmills e vimos como ele derrubou a coisa toda de uma vez e fez sinal para o garçom enchê-lo de novo. Finalmente, ele se virou para Edward e apontou o dedo indicador no peito de Edward.

"Você é um babaca e eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso".

Edward inclinou-se, rindo.

"Sim, ria, menino engraçado." Jasper não achou graça.

Eu peguei os olhos de Jasper. "Victoria?"

Ele assentiu. "Ela tinha Edward aqui encurralado por uma mesa de sinuca, tentando enfiar a mão nas calças dele, então ele pensou que seria engraçado jogá-la em mim. E, aparentemente, eu dizendo a ela um número de vezes que estou saindo com alguém não era um impedimento".

Meu rosto azedou. "Ah... não, ela provavelmente só olhou isso como um desafio".

"Evidentemente." Jasper disse, engolindo sua segunda bebida. Edward riu de novo.

Notei que Carlisle tinha feito o seu caminho para o meio da pista de dança e se preparava para falar à multidão. Antes dele, Edward se virou para mim.

"Você gostaria de uma outra bebida?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, obrigada. Ainda não. Eu tenho que manter meu juízo sobre mim se eu planejo chutar a sua bunda na mesa de pôquer".

Tanto Edward como Jasper riram incrivelmente alto com a noção e eu olhei para eles, intrigada. Decidi deixá-los acreditar no que quisessem acreditar, no entanto. Eles descobririam em breve que grande jogadora eu era.

Carlisle limpou a garganta e pediu a atenção de todos. Ele agradeceu a todos por terem vindo e explicou como funcionaria o torneio e quais eram os prêmios. Embora qualquer um que chegasse à mesa final ganharia alguma coisa, o Grande Prêmio era uma garrafa de Petrus 1961 da sua adega particular e eu queria aquele vinho mais do que tudo. Carlisle era bastante conhecedor de vinho. Eu tinha visitado a adega em sua casa mais de uma vez e ele sempre servia o melhor em seus jantares. Eu nunca tinha tido um Petrus, porém, de qualquer idade. Eu conhecia o suficiente para saber que o 1961 era um dos melhores que você poderia encontrar nos dias de hoje, no entanto.

Além disso, eu simplesmente queria ganhar.

Enquanto Jasper e eu tivemos sorte em que estávamos sentados na mesma mesa inicialmente, Edward estava em uma mesa completamente diferente. Eu fiz uma careta quando vi que Victoria estava sentada ao lado dele. Quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, ouvi Jasper rindo.

"Serve a ele direito." Ele murmurou, para que apenas eu pudesse ouvi-lo. Eu tentei rir disso, mas sabendo que ela provavelmente tinha as mãos em cima dele sob a mesa não estava me deixando um pouco alegre sobre a situação. Eu estava feliz por estar sentada ao lado de Jasper, porém, já que mantivemos um ao outro muito entretidos e rindo durante toda a primeira rodada do torneio. Isto é, até que sobramos apenas ele e eu, jogando um contra o outro.

Estávamos quase divididos, com tanto dinheiro na nossa frente. Eu tinha algumas centenas de dólares mais do que ele, tendo acabado de tomar todo o estoque de Ben Cheney na última mão.

"Você percebe que qualquer que seja a amizade para a qual entramos aqui esta noite está agora completamente fora da janela certo?" Eu pisquei para ele quando olhei para as duas cartas deitadas viradas para baixo na minha frente.

"Amizade?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso. "Que amizade?"

Nós dividimos as primeiras quatro mãos, embora a pilha de fichas na minha frente tenha ganhado um pouco mais de altura com nossas apostas do que a dele. Na quinta mão, Jasper apostou tudo. Fiquei tentada a desistir, já que havia dois ases aparecendo depois que o distribuidor virou a carta, mas não o fiz. Havia algo nos olhos de Jasper que me disse que ele não tinha qualquer um dos outros e, como eu estava segurando dois Reis, eu estava me sentindo confiante.

Eu estava certa. Ele não tinha nada. Zero. E ele tentou blefar comigo.

Ele apertou minha mão, sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando fez isso. "Eu culpo todos os Bushmills." Ele disse.

"Sério?" Eu respondi. "Porque eu culpo a sua incapacidade de blefar a sua saída de um saco de papel".

"Sim, bem, realmente é só que eu tenho que fazer xixi e precisava que o jogo acabasse".

Carlisle anunciou uma pausa de dez minutos antes da mesa final começar jogando e Jasper rapidamente fez o seu caminho para fora da sala, presumivelmente para encontrar um banheiro. Senti Edward vir atrás de mim na mesa, as mãos sobre as costas da minha cadeira.

"Então agora você só precisa passar por mim." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, assustando-me.

"Só você? E as outras três pessoas na mesa?"

Edward sentou no banco que Jasper tinha acabado de desocupar e acenou com a mão. "Ah! Vai ser você e eu todo o caminho e você sabe disso".

Olhei para ele e falei suavemente. "Nós ainda estamos falando sobre pôquer, certo?"

Edward sorriu. "Você pode levar isso em qualquer contexto que lhe agrada".

Eu me levantei da mesa e ele seguiu em espécie. "Bem." Eu anunciei. "Vou precisar de outra bebida se eu sou esperada para ir cabeça a cabeça com você".

"Você é uma mulher sábia." Ele disse enquanto riu e me seguiu até o bar.

Assim que chegamos e eu tinha pedido uma bebida, eu me virei para Edward. "Vejo que você sobreviveu sentado ao lado de Victoria durante uma hora".

"A mais longa hora da minha vida." Ele resmungou.

Dei um tapinha na sua bochecha enquanto ele sorria. "Ah, pobre bebê. Ter uma mulher bonita vindo para você toda a noite é tão difícil, não é?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Depende de quem é. Estou começando a pensar que Victoria não é uma mulher. Ela é mais vampira do que humana".

"Hmm... eu vou ter que lembrar que você não gosta de mulheres que mordem".

Edward riu e pareceu um pouco confuso. "Bem... quero dizer... isso depende".

Eu ri. "Uh-huh." Foi tudo que eu disse.

"Então, você se importaria de fazer uma pequena aposta?" As sobrancelhas de Edward estavam levantadas enquanto ele olhava para mim.

Cautelosamente, perguntei-lhe o que ele entendia por aposta.

"Eu não sei." Seus dedos brincavam em seus lábios, como estavam acostumados a fazer. "As possibilidades são infinitas, realmente. Uma massagem nas costas?" Ele tinha um brilho provocante nos olhos. "Que tal um jantar caseiro, para ir junto com aquela garrafa de Petrus?"

"Hmm... você é muito presunçoso, você sabe. Há três outras pessoas jogando conosco".

Ele acenou com a mão no ar. "Pshaw! Você obviamente nunca jogou pôquer comigo antes".

Olhei para ele enquanto eu pensava sobre isso, cautelosa no que eu estava me metendo, mas também animada com a noção de ser "forçada" a jantar com Edward. "Jantar, huh?" Ele balançou a cabeça, um sorriso no seu rosto. Depois de vários momentos, coloquei minha mão em direção a ele. "Tenho a sensação que posso me arrepender disso, mas... é uma aposta".

O sorriso de Edward se tornou enorme quando ele apertou minha mão.

"Tenho a sensação de que nenhum de nós vai se arrepender... não importa quem realmente ganhe".

"Bem, a boa notícia é que agora tenho um tiro ainda melhor na degustação daquele Petrus".

Fiquei surpresa pelo sentimento de uma mão em meu ombro.

"Bem, isto não é bom?" Carlisle intensificou ao meu lado. "O Diretor de Vendas e a Diretora de Crédito realmente apertando as mãos. É muito bom vê-los em condições tão amigáveis".

"Sim, bem, ele só está aqui há uma semana." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Ele não teve tempo para realmente me irritar ainda".

"Espere até eu chutar a bunda dela na mesa do vencedor." Edward disse. "Então ela vai realmente me odiar".

Carlisle riu e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Eu não sei, Edward. Espero que você seja bom. Bella nunca perde estas coisas".

As sobrancelhas de Edward levantaram. "Isso é um fato?"

Carlisle e eu assentimos. "Aquele vinho é tão bom quanto o meu, amigo." Eu mordi uma cenoura que eu tinha agarrado de um prato de legumes que estavam situados em frente a mim.

"Bem, vamos levar vocês dois para a mesa e começar a festa." Edward e eu seguimos Carlisle para a mesa e sentamos um ao lado do outro. Senti a perna de Edward escovar contra a minha quando as primeiras cartas foram distribuídas.

"Desculpe. Não me deixe distrair você." Ele estava sorrindo para mim.

"Tomando lições de pôquer de Victoria?" Perguntei a ele. "As pessoas que realmente não podem jogar bem sempre parecem tentar me distrair." Olhei em seus olhos. "Isso nunca funciona".

Edward ainda estava sorrindo quando o jogo começou.

Isso funcionou, no entanto. Eu estava incrivelmente distraída. A perna de Edward roçou contra a minha várias vezes durante as duas primeiras mãos sozinho. Em um ponto, a música _I Want You, _de Kings of Leon, veio do som e Edward, já tendo dobrado sua mão, começou a cantar baixinho. Eu tentei me concentrar em minhas cartas, mas me mexi um pouco na minha cadeira e limpei a garganta, uma ou duas vezes. Em um ponto, joguei a ele um olhar enquanto ele cantava e ele me deu uma cara muito-muito-inocente como resposta.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

Limpei a garganta mais uma vez e murmurei, "Nada." Eu então rapidamente perdi a mão.

Eu olhei para ele e ele sorriu para mim. "O quê?" Ele perguntou de novo.

"Eu odeio você." Eu disse e ele riu. Olhei para ver Carlisle nos observando atentamente, um sorriso no seu rosto também.

Eu era a terceira pessoa fora do jogo. Robert Castillo, o Gerente de Armazém que, junto com seu Full House, foi a minha ruína, recebeu vários sinais de jóia de várias pessoas, a maioria das quais tinha perdido para mim naquela noite, ou durante os jogos anteriores. Notei que Victoria era uma daquelas parabenizando Robert mais exuberantemente, o que só me deu ainda outro motivo para achá-la de mau gosto.

"Eu gosto de comida italiana." A respiração de Edward era quente quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e me fez tremer.

Jasper me trouxe uma outra bebida, embora eu não tenha lhe pedido para fazer isso. Sorri para ele enquanto ele parava atrás de mim. "Obrigada! Você leu a minha mente".

Jasper esfregou meu ombro brevemente. "Eu imaginei que você poderia querer afogar suas mágoas".

Sentei-me de volta na minha cadeira e cruzei as pernas enquanto observava a próxima mão ser jogada. Notei que os olhos de Edward caíram na minha coxa e, enquanto isso não tinha sido a minha intenção inicial, agora eu pensei que poderia ser divertido dar a ele uma prova do seu próprio remédio. Eu mudei no meu lugar um pouco, fazendo a minha saia subir mais alto, expondo mais da minha coxa. Ouvi Jasper rir atrás de mim e foi a vez de Edward limpar sua garganta.

Quando ele perdeu a mão, Edward se virou para mim. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo, você sabe".

Eu dei-lhe o olhar inocente. "O que eu estou fazendo?"

"Você acha que pode me distrair?"

"Como estou distraindo você?"

Edward riu. "Você tem uma mente tão desonesta".

Eu ri também. "Sim... você sabe, eu não acho que você me conhece tão bem quanto você acha que conhece. E se você me conhece tão bem depois de apenas uma semana, você vai ter que me desculpar porque eu vou saltar fora de um edifício alto agora".

Edward riu com isso e nem tinha percebido que ele tinha cartas na frente dele e era esperado que ele fizesse uma aposta. Depois que ele percebeu, ele apressadamente dobrou.

Inclinei-me perto do seu ouvido. "Um... você percebe que você acabou de dobrar um apropriado Rei e Rainha?"

"Huh?" Edward pareceu desconcertado. "Sério?"

Jasper e eu rimos.

"Porra! Sério?"

"Ok, então agora eu sei. Meu humor é a melhor distração do que as minhas pernas. Eu não sei como levar isso, na verdade".

"Bem, leve isso como se você tivesse um senso de humor _realmente _ótimo - e deixe-me concentrar nessa mão, por favor." Ele ainda estava sorrindo, no entanto.

"Hey, eu não estou impedindo você de focar em nada." Eu descruzei e cruzei minhas pernas.

"Oh, fôda-me..." Edward murmurou.

Fiz um pretexto de olhar para baixo para ajustar a minha saia para que eu pudesse falar baixinho no ouvido de Edward. "Bem, eu realmente acho que deveríamos ter aquele jantar primeiro".

Edward olhou para mim e eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu tenho que manter _algumas_ aparências, depois de tudo." Edward apenas balançou a cabeça e gemeu enquanto tanto Jasper como eu ríamos, Jasper dando tapinhas no meu ombro.

Quando a mão seguinte foi distribuída, eu olhei para cima para ver que Victoria estava atirando punhais para mim através dos seus olhos da sua posição de pé, atrás de Robert Castillo.

"Jesus." Eu disse, quase sob a minha respiração. "Você certamente trás à tona a besta nas mulheres".

Edward tentou focar nas cartas na frente dele e o rosto sorridente de Robert na frente dele, mas conseguiu um "Hein?" em minha direção. Não respondi, mas assisti a mão sendo jogada. Edward realmente ganhou aquela e levou bastante da pilha de fichas de Robert no processo.

Jasper se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Edward é realmente bom neste jogo, querida. Você vai ter que quebrar as grandes armas." Eu simplesmente assenti.

Quando vi que Edward estava apostando desdenhosamente com um par de dois na sua mão, eu "acidentalmente" deixei cair o guardanapo de debaixo do meu copo de vodka. Assim que a carta virada foi colocada na mesa em frente ao distribuidor, empurrei minha cadeira para trás um pouco. Abaixei-me para o chão, colocando uma mão levemente sobre a coxa de Edward. Quando eu me abaixei para recuperar o guardanapo, meu peito levemente roçou em sua coxa também. Quando eu me sentei ereta e puxei minha cadeira de volta, removendo minha mão da sua coxa arrastando-a levemente em suas calças, eu olhei para ver que a mandíbula de Edward estava cerrada. Eu poderia jurar que ele estava respirando mais pesado do que ele tinha estado um momento atrás.

Ele empurrou todas as suas fichas na frente dele.

"Vou apostar tudo." Ele disse.

Robert sorriu quando empurrou um número correspondente de fichas para o local. Ambos viraram suas cartas e Edward gemeu quando viu o par de Reis de Robert. Ele gemeu ainda mais alto e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos quando o distribuidor deu a carta coringa - um outro Rei.

A outra extremidade da mesa entrou em erupção em celebração estridente enquanto eu dava tapinha nas costas de Edward.

"Ah... O segundo lugar é muito bom, Teddy. Você deveria estar orgulhoso".

Edward acabou com a bebida que estava situada na frente dele. "Na verdade, eu acho que _você_ deveria estar muito orgulhosa de si mesma... _Isabella_".

Ele disse meu nome completo incisivamente e eu sorri para o seu rosto sorrindo.

"Eu tenho que dizer, eu não estou me odiando agora".

Jasper riu atrás de nós e Edward se virou para ele. "E você - obrigado por torcer pelo seu velho amigo, camarada." Edward colocou sua cadeira para trás e se levantou. Ele então puxou minha cadeira para mim para eu me levantar.

Jasper estendeu as mãos para cima. "Ei, você começou por incitar aquela – _mulher _– pra cima de mim".

"Onde ela está, afinal?" Edward perguntou, calmamente.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei. "Sente a necessidade de doar uma bebida extra?"

"Na verdade, eu só quero me certificar de que eu habilmente permanecerei limpo pelo resto da noite".

Jasper olhou ao redor, então disse, "Ela está pendurada em Robert agora. Aparentemente, ela prefere gastar seu tempo com os vencedores".

Nós rimos e Edward disse, "Bem, inferno. Valeu a pena perder, então".

Carlisle passou vários minutos anunciando os prêmios que iriam para os vencedores. Edward e eu cada um ganhamos uma garrafa de vinho, de qualquer maneira, só não o Petrus. Em vez disso, ele estava indo para casa com uma garrafa de Chimmey Rock Cabernet, que eu sabia que era muito bom. Eu receberia uma garrafa de Artesa Pinot Noir como o meu prêmio de terceiro lugar. Nós as pegaríamos no trabalho na segunda-feira.

Quando as coisas acalmaram e as pessoas fizeram o seu caminho em direção à saída, Edward decidiu ter uma última bebida antes de pegar a estrada e convidou Jasper e eu para tomar uma com ele.

"De jeito nenhum, rapazes. Tive três bebidas e uma mão cheia de cenouras para o jantar. Eu tenho que dirigir para casa em algum ponto".

Jasper tinha uma mão ao longo do seu pescoço. "Você sabe, ela tem um ponto, Edward. Eu honestamente não deveria tomar qualquer outra coisa também." Ele olhou para o relógio. "Além disso, eu devo parar na casa de Alice no caminho de casa e eu realmente espero que ela não esteja dormindo na hora em que eu chegar lá".

"Caramba. Estou cercado por pesos leves." Edward disse isso, mas estava sorrindo de qualquer maneira.

"Vocês tenham um bom fim de semana." Jasper disse quando fez o seu caminho através da pista de dança e para a saída.

Edward se virou para mim. "Então, posso acompanhá-la até sua caminhonete?"

"Claro." Eu disse. "Mas eu espero que você tenha trazido suas botas de caminhada".

Edward riu e enquanto saímos eu vi Victoria novamente. Ela estava, de fato, ao lado de Robert Castillo, a mão dela cheia no bolso de trás dele. No entanto, ela estava nos observando atentamente, punhais novamente voando para fora dos seus olhos.

Caminhamos em silêncio por cerca de metade de um quarteirão antes de Edward se inclinar para mim. "Então, você acha que estamos longe o suficiente das pessoas do trabalho para eu segurar sua mão?"

Eu sorri, apesar de mim mesma. "Vamos esperar outro quarteirão".

Edward assobiou, bem-humorado. "Rapaz, você é uma difícil, não é?"

Dei de ombros. "Não tão difícil. Apenas... cautelosa".

Edward riu e agarrou a minha mão, apesar do meu protesto. "Oh, confie em mim. Você é difícil".

Eu não puxei minha mão.

"Onde diabos você estacionou, afinal? Nova Scotia?"

"Eu disse a você para trazer suas botas de caminhada." Eu ri. Caminhamos em silêncio por um minuto, ou algo assim, e me concentrei na sensação da sua mão ao redor da minha. Eu nunca tinha conhecido uma mão de homem tão suave como a dele, mas ela era forte ao redor da minha; protetora.

"Então... quando vamos jantar? Você está livre amanhã?" Ele perguntou, quebrando-me da fantasia patética que eu tinha começado a entreter. Era centrada em torno das suas mãos.

Eu olhei para encontrar seus olhos brilhando. "Você não ganhou, lembra?"

"Bem, eu ainda bati você. Eu acho que pelo menos merecemos um aperitivo ou dois".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Uh, essa não foi a aposta. Além disso, você me enganou".

"Eu não enganei." Eu olhei para ele. "Eu usei apenas algumas armas extras do meu arsenal." Ele curvou-se para falar diretamente no meu ouvido. "Eu acho que suas armas são muito mais mortais do que qualquer uma das minhas." Eu corei quando ele riu no meu ouvido, fazendo a minha carne explodir em arrepios. "Ok, bem... que tal nós apenas sairmos para jantar, afinal?" Ele soltou da minha mão e seu braço foi em torno dos meus ombros.

Por alguma razão, minha conversa anterior com James escolheu aquele momento para vir em alta velocidade para a frente da minha mente.

"Lá está a minha caminhonete." Eu disse, vendo-a próxima à calçada, cerca de metade de um quarteirão à frente.

Edward soltou uma respiração pesada de ar. "Ela diz, mudando de assunto abruptamente".

Eu não respondi e ele deixou cair a mão dos meus ombros.

"Você ainda está pensando?"

Novamente, eu não disse nada e ele suspirou de irritação.

"Bella, nós acabamos de ter um monte de diversão, não foi? Não foi o pôquer, não foi nem mesmo Jasper. Você e eu – temos muita diversão juntos".

Nós nos aproximamos da minha caminhonete onde estava estacionada na rua e paramos na porta do lado do passageiro. Eu olhei para ele quando ele se inclinou contra ela com uma mão.

"Bella... Isso não é tudo minha imaginação, é? Quero dizer, eu acho que é bastante óbvio que estamos atraídos um pelo outro." Ele dobrou seus joelhos ligeiramente de modo que nós estávamos quase ao nível dos olhos um do outro, e me olhou atentamente. O olhar em seus olhos me tirou o fôlego. "Eu não estou imaginando isso, certo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não." Minha voz era suave.

"Não?"

Limpei a garganta, encontrando a minha voz de novo. "Não, você não está imaginando isso".

Edward sorriu. "Então o que é? O que há de errado? Quero dizer, é realmente apenas a diferença de idade?" Mais uma vez ele estendeu a mão e tomou uma das minhas mãos nas suas.

"Eu nem ao menos sei, na verdade... Eu estou simplesmente – Estou nervosa".

"Eu te deixo nervosa?" O sorriso de Edward se transformou em outro sorriso arrogante e eu puxei minha mão da dele.

"Eu não disse que _você_ me deixa nervosa. Eu disse que eu estou nervosa".

Ele riu e inclinou suas costas contra a minha caminhonete. "Okay. Então com o que você está nervosa?"

Olhei para os seus olhos sorridentes e me senti como uma idiota completa perguntando o que eu estava prestes a perguntar. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu não poderia simplesmente fingir que James não tinha me dito o que ele me disse e ir ao longo do meu caminho alegre.

"Bem - Edward... você estava - você estava falando de mim, no início desta semana? No banheiro masculino?"

Ele ajeitou sua postura e seu sorriso desapareceu. "Desculpe?"

Olhei para o chão e chutei meus pés no cimento. Eu me senti como uma adolescente. "É só... eu ouvi uma coisa. Eu ouvi que você estava falando de mim e eu-" Suspirei e fiz um barulho estranho, em frustração. "Eu me sinto como uma idiota absoluta aqui, Edward. Mas o que eu ouvi não foi exatamente lisonjeiro, e... bem, não é como se eu não estivesse nervosa o suficiente sobre essa coisa toda antes, você sabe?"

As sobrancelhas de Edward se juntaram olhando para mim. "O que você ouviu, exatamente?"

Eu novamente grunhi em frustração. "Você pode, por favor, simplesmente responder a pergunta?"

Edward suspirou e inclinou seu peso contra a sua mão sobre a caminhonete novamente, virando seu corpo para enfrentar o meu. Ele olhou para o chão por um momento. "Bem, eu não fui ao escritório por alguns dias, então eu assumi que isto deve ser sobre a conversa que tive com Jasper no outro dia." Ele olhou para mim de debaixo dos seus cílios, sua cabeça ainda abaixada. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou aqui discutindo o que eu achei que era uma conversa privada entre eu e um amigo meu".

Eu suspirei e recostei-me contra a porta. "Eu sei. Sinto muito, Edward." Ficamos em silêncio por um momento antes de eu me levantar ereta novamente. "Simplesmente esqueça isso. Esqueça que eu perguntei. Sinto muito." Comecei a andar ao redor da caminhonete para entrar no lado do motorista, mas Edward agarrou meu braço e me manteve lá.

"Por que você está mesmo chateada com o que eu disse, Bella?"

Eu o encarei, olhando para cima para os seus olhos. Ele parecia tão doce então. Não havia arrogância, o sorriso arrogante tinha desaparecido. Sua voz era suave quando ele falou e isso me fez sentir o mesmo. Eu sabia no meu coração que, enquanto Edward pode ter estado realmente falando de mim no outro dia, a essência daquela conversação não era nada do que James havia repassado para mim.

"Tenho a sensação que tenho sido mal informada." Eu disse.

Edward estendeu uma mão para escovar uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto, enfiando-a atrás da minha orelha. Senti seus dedos em minha orelha.

"Você quer saber o que eu disse?" Ele perguntou.

Eu queria. Mas balancei a cabeça, de qualquer maneira. "Não é da minha conta, Edward. Desculpe por trazer isso à tona".

Edward colocou a mão no meu rosto e empurrou-me para a caminhonete, movendo-se em minha direção para ficar na minha frente. Ele inclinou-se novamente contra a mão sobre a caminhonete, meu corpo agora preso enquanto ele ainda segurava meu rosto com a outra mão, seus dedos quentes contra a minha pele. Seu rosto estava tão perto do meu que eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto quando ele pronunciou as palavras seguintes.

"Bella, você disse que o que você ouviu não foi lisonjeiro, então eu vou lhe dizer a verdade. O que eu disse a Jasper é que eu gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto de você. Eu disse que eu não me sentia assim sobre alguém em um tempo muito longo, e o fato de que nós só conhecemos um ao outro alguns dias estava me fazendo entrar em pânico um pouco. Porque eu não entendo isso. Eu nem sequer conheço realmente você e, honestamente, você é meio que um pé no saco, às vezes, mas não posso evitar isso. Não posso evitar o que eu sinto. Eu _quero_ conhecer você." Ele inclinou a cabeça para a frente e beijou minha bochecha suavemente. Minha respiração ficou presa no meu peito e eu ouvi um som suave de um sorriso afetado vir de algum lugar que eu não sabia que existia.

Ele falou diretamente no meu ouvido, o calor úmido da sua respiração fazendo todo o meu corpo tremer. "Eu fodidamente _sonho_ com você, Isabella. Eu sonho com o seu cheiro e como a sua pele é macia e como era o seu sabor quando eu beijei você na semana passada. Eu vejo você e eu quero sentir suas mãos em mim. Eu quero as _minhas_ mãos em _você_, toda sobre você. Eu quero provar a sua pele." Seus lábios tocaram o meu pescoço, logo abaixo da minha orelha, e eu engasguei com o contato, o significado por trás das suas palavras.

"Quanto mais eu provo, mais eu _quero_ provar." Ele me beijou novamente, onde meu pescoço encontra meu ombro, me fazendo gemer baixinho. Quando ele afastou a cabeça para olhar para mim, estendi minhas mãos para enroscá-las em seu cabelo.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei, não sabendo mais o que dizer. Quando ele se inclinou para mim, meus lábios encontraram os seus com uma ânsia nascida tanto do desejo como da paixão e uma saudade que eu há muito tempo tentei enterrar. Nasceu da necessidade de transmitir todas essas coisas para ele. O que começou como suave e doce, hesitante e questionador da parte dele, rapidamente se transformou, de modo que sua paixão combinava com a minha. Sua língua atirou para fora para encontrar a minha e, quando os nossos lábios e línguas dançaram juntos, minha mente saiu para viajar em algum lugar sobre o Brasil, ou algo assim. Eu não pensei em nada, mas senti tudo. Senti a frieza do metal duro e vidro nas minhas costas. Senti o calor dos seus dedos quando ele primeiramente segurou apertado a barra da minha blusa antes de deixar seus dedos derivarem para baixo para pastar no meu quadril e, em seguida, se moveram para baixo para a curva da minha bunda, me puxando para ele. Senti a maciez dos seus cabelos entre meus dedos enquanto minha mão enroscava lá. Senti a dureza do seu torso pressionando contra o meu, quando eu fiquei tensa contra ele em uma tentativa fútil de me aproximar. Senti a febre do meu rubor abrangendo não apenas o meu rosto. Senti minha coxa esfregar contra a sua quando a minha perna se moveu para tentar puxá-lo com mais força para mim. Senti mais do que ouvi o gemido baixo que emanava do seu peito. Quando quebramos o nosso beijo, senti sua respiração chegando rapidamente no meu rosto e no topo da minha cabeça enquanto ele olhava para o céu.

Enterrei minha cabeça no peito dele, tentando controlar minha própria respiração. Sua mão subiu para o meu pescoço e moveu-se através do meu cabelo, me segurando para ele. Seu coração estava martelando através do material fino da sua camisa. Deixei cair minhas mãos do seu cabelo e as coloquei no seu peito também, absorvendo o calor emanando dele.

"Jesus." Ele disse finalmente. "Se isso é o que é beijar uma pantera, eu acho que preciso procurar um emprego no zoológico".

Eu tive que rir, o som absorvido pelo lindo corpo na minha frente. "Ah - você sempre sabe a coisa certa a dizer, não é?"

Depois de mais vários momentos, Edward se afastou um pouco, olhando para baixo no meu rosto. "Não é minha imaginação." Ele disse. Ele estava sorrindo, sua respiração quase controlada agora.

Minha mão foi para o seu rosto, meus dedos trilhando os belos ossos sob as suas bochechas antes de passar para a sua mandíbula.

"Bem. Isso não é acolhedor?"

Eu ofeguei levemente e Edward deixou cair as mãos de mim quando recuou ao som da voz de Victoria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_James maldito querendo colocar veneno na relação de Bella e Edward... o que acharam do jogo de pôquer? Agora essa vadia da Victoria pegando os dois no flagra, será que ela vai aprontar alguma pra eles?_

_O próximo cap. é POV Edward e será postado na terça-feira mesmo! Desculpem pelo atraso com esse, mas viajei a trabalho na segunda e na terça..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Conversa Trivial EDWARD POV

**Nota da Autora:**

Este capítulo de _**The**__** Cocky**__** Speaks**_ é um complemento para os capítulos 4 a 6 (A Magia do Pente de Cabelo, O OK Então e A Festa) de _**The **__**Cocky **__**and **__**The **__**Cougar**_**. **E, lembre-se: você precisa realmente tê-los lido para entender isso.

* * *

><p><strong>THE COCKY SPEAKS<strong>

**Cena extra 2 – Conversa Trivial**

**Edward POV**

Eu vinha trabalhando para a Con-Vert por um dia inteiro e Bella já tinha me jogado em um labirinto. Eu sabia que ela era inteligente e presumi que ela seria um osso duro de roer no escritório, mas, realmente, eu não tinha ideia contra o que eu estava até que a testemunhei em seu elemento.

Claro que, tão impressionado como eu estava por ela, eu ainda era eu e, quando eu a vi de pé na sala de conferências naquela manhã de segunda-feira, minha mente imediatamente foi para a sarjeta, onde ela mantém um belo apartamento. Eu teria jurado que sua mera presença tinha feito o café filtrar na frente dela. Ela estava com esses sapatos de couro com um arco provocante na parte de trás no calcanhar e eu queria nada mais do que empurrar sua saia apertada para cima em torno de seus quadris e ter aqueles sapatos em meus ombros. Ela também tinha uma coisa em seu cabelo, que o puxava do seu rosto em um lado. Levou tudo o que eu podia para não correr o dedo pela sua maçã do rosto e enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço, tão deliciosamente exposto para mim, já que seu cabelo estava fora do caminho.

Não era apenas que ela fosse linda, no entanto. Testemunhá-la pregar as bolas de Jack na parede durante a nossa reunião de diretores quase me deu uma ereção. Ela era tão inteligente e em seu jogo e ela não deixou que ele a empurrasse, mesmo quando era óbvio que ele estava tentando fazer isso. Você tinha que respeitá-la por isso. E ela estava fodidamente linda o tempo todo enquanto ia de igual para igual com ele.

Quem diabos era essa mulher e por que eu não podia ver direito quando ela estava na sala? Eu certamente havia sido atraído por mulheres antes. Eu não tinha ideia de por que esta mulher em particular tinha conseguido ficar sob a minha pele tendo feito, em termos relativos, tão pouco. Fôda-me de lado, eu a queria. Grande momento.

Eu sabia que ela me queria também. Pelo menos, eu achava que ela quisesse. Na maioria das vezes. Às vezes, porém, ela me tinha conjecturando e eu achava que talvez ela estivesse brincando comigo. Como quando eu desci para o seu escritório e a encontrei conversando com um cara com cabelo loiro-sujo, que obviamente tinha tesão por ela. Não que eu o culpasse, é claro. Quero dizer, Bella é quente. Qualquer homem seria um idiota se não notasse. Mas não culpá-lo e não ficar irritado com a sua presença eram duas coisas muito distintas. E ela parecia quase... _receptiva_ a ele. Até que ela disse a ele para sair do seu escritório, o que quase me fez rir histericamente e, novamente, quase me fez conseguir uma ereção.

Eu teria realmente que dar uma boa olhada em por que apenas assistir esta mulher gritar para um homem era tão excitante para mim.

Eu sinceramente não tinha ideia do que pensar. Eu sabia que ela estava preocupada com a nossa diferença de idade e o fato de que trabalhamos juntos, mas para mim essas eram questões simples que poderíamos facilmente contornar. No fundo da minha mente eu tinha medo de que houvesse outra coisa a segurando, algum outro bloqueio na estrada que eu não poderia facilitar meu caminho ao redor.

Eu pensei que tinha o controle. Eu sabia que ela queria que eu a convidasse para sair depois do trabalho na segunda-feira e eu intencionalmente não o fiz. Se ela ia brincar comigo, eu poderia brincar com ela, afinal. Eu sabia que a veria na manhã de terça-feira, de qualquer maneira. Eu a encontraria no seu escritório, sob os auspícios de ela me treinar no sistema de computador, ou algo assim ridículo. Admito que, quando eu estava em pé na fila para comprar bagels para nós dois naquela manhã, eu estava malditamente quase eufórico com a emoção sobre passar aquele tempo com ela. Pensei que talvez nós até ficaríamos sentados um ao lado do outro, então eu poderia espiar sobre o ombro dela e cheirar o seu cabelo e talvez até mesmo dar uma olhada pela sua blusa. Ou, você sabe, na tela do computador. O que seja.

Então, ela fez de novo. Ela descartou-me totalmente e teve aquela Jessica bobinha me treinando. Jessica era bastante inofensiva e parecia saber suas coisas, mas ela não era aquela que eu queria que estivesse sentada tão perto. Além disso, ela estava muito nervosa. Eu a fiz corar várias vezes, o que foi divertido, mas, novamente, havia outra pessoa que eu queria que corasse sob o meu olhar.

Na hora do almoço, eu fiquei desconcertado. Eu simplesmente nunca tive essa experiência com uma mulher antes. Não que toda mulher que eu já conheci me quisesse, mas... bem, se eu quisesse uma garota, geralmente eu a conseguia. Simplesmente é assim que é. Aprendi ao longo dos anos quais munições eu tinha quando se tratava de mulheres, e aprendi a usá-las bem. Mas as armas que eu tinha à minha disposição não pareciam estar funcionando com Bella. Ou mesmo quando elas estavam, ela simplesmente retirava uma grande arma sua e eu seria deixado para explodir na água sem ideia de como isso tinha acontecido.

Liguei para Jasper e perguntei se nós poderíamos fazer um lanche juntos para que eu pudesse depenar seu cérebro um pouco. Eu sabia que ele não conhecia Bella muito mais do que eu, mas eu realmente só precisava desabafar e tentar fazer a minha mente chegar à uma conclusão, em vez de pensamentos estranhos.

"Ei, deixe-me ir ao banheiro antes de sairmos." Ele disse em nosso caminho para fora da porta. "Muito café esta manhã".

"Sim, e isso é muita informação, meu amigo." Sorri enquanto caminhávamos para dentro do banheiro.

Paramos nos mictórios por um momento em silêncio antes de ele começar a falar novamente. Eu sempre achava estranho quando os caras realmente conversavam enquanto estavam nos mictórios juntos, mas, o que seja. Era apenas Jasper.

"Então o que está acontecendo com você? Você soou estranho no telefone mais cedo".

Suspirei enquanto levantava meu zíper. "Eu não sei, cara. É _Bella_. Ela me deixa... _desconcertado_".

Jasper sorriu, ainda parado em frente ao mictório. _Maldição,__eu __acho __que __ele_ tinha _um__ monte __de __café._

"_Desconcertado?_ Edward Masen tem sido _desconcertado_ por uma mulher? Espere, deixe-me anotar nos papéis".

Lavei as mãos e peguei uma toalha de papel para secá-las. "Você acha que este é o tipo de conversa que se passa nos banheiros femininos?"

"Provavelmente." Jasper fechou o zíper e se juntou a mim na pia. "Devo pedir emprestado o seu brilho labial agora?"

Eu zombei. "Como se eu deixasse você chegar perto do meu brilho labial com esses seus lábios. Só Deus sabe onde eles estiveram. Você está apenas a um centímetro de distância de uma ferida aberta em qualquer momento".

"Oh, por favor. Como se eu quisesse o seu brilho labial emprestado, de qualquer maneira. Sua coloração é totalmente diferente da minha." Rimos enquanto Jasper secava suas mãos.

"Então, o que você quer dizer sobre ela deixá-lo desconcertado?"

Dei de ombros, cruzando os braços na frente do meu peito. "Só isso. Estou... desequilibrado. Eu não sei, eu só... eu não lembro de alguma vez sentir-me desse jeito antes. Acho que eu _gosto_ dela, homem".

Jasper olhou para mim, "Como... _gostar_ dela, gostar dela?"

"Sim, _gostar_ dela, gostar dela. Quero dizer, no início era apenas... você sabe - eu achei que ela era quente e eu realmente só queria chegar lá, sabe?" Jasper acenou com a cabeça. "Mas então eu cometi o erro de conversar com ela".

Jasper acenou com a cabeça. "Ela é engraçada".

"Sim, ela é. E ela é inteligente, e... você sabe, não me interprete mal, ela é meio que um pé no saco também. Ela pensa _demais_".

Jasper riu. "O que significa que ela não permitiu que você a fodesse na noite em que a conheceu".

Eu estava quase insultado pelo que ele disse. "Não é apenas isso, idiota. Quero dizer, sim, há isso, mas não é _só_ isso".

"Bem, o quê, então?"

Dei de ombros novamente. "Eu não sei... tenho a sensação de que ela gosta de mim e eu quase a convidei para sair, mas depois ela vai dizer algo que é simplesmente tão... é como se ela não fosse se _permitir _gostar de mim".

"Bem, cara, você pode culpá-la? Eu gosto de você há anos e eu ainda tento não permitir isso".

"Há-há." Eu disse sarcasticamente, recostando-me contra a pia.

Jasper suspirou um pouco. "Edward, vocês trabalham juntos. E eu não a conheço muito bem, mas eu sei que ela é dedicada ao seu trabalho".

"Oh, acredite em mim, eu sei disso. Você deveria tê-la visto na reunião dos diretores ontem. Dura como a porra de pregos, deixe-me dizer a você".

"Sim, está vendo? Ela não vai simplesmente cair de costas como a maioria das garotas que você conhece. E você não deveria querer que ela o fizesse, afinal".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu não deveria?"

Jasper cruzou os braços na frente dele e me deu um olhar que claramente perguntou, _Você__ sempre __foi __assim __estúpido?_ "Em primeiro lugar, Edward, você _nunca_ vai crescer?"

"Deus, eu espero que não".

Ele balançou sua cabeça, mas sorriu, apesar de si mesmo. "Em segundo lugar, ela _trabalha_ com você. E você não quer tornar as coisas estranhas por aqui. E eu acho que parte do que você gosta nela é que ela é inteligente sobre esse tipo de coisa".

Eu assenti e olhei para o chão. "Sim, é verdade, eu acho. Quero dizer, eu entendo por que ela se sente assim... Bem, eu entendi uma vez que minha ereção foi embora".

Jasper riu. "Além disso, se você realmente _gosta_ dela... quero dizer, você não gostaria de ver se você é capaz de ter algo mais uma vez? Mais do que apenas uma foda rápida e 'Te vejo por aí em algum momento'?"

Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que ele estava certo, é claro. Ele normalmente estava.

"Hey, há essa coisa de festa do pôquer na noite de sexta-feira." Ele continuou. "Isso poderia ser uma boa maneira para vocês dois se verem outra vez, você sabe, _socialmente_, sem que tenha que ser um encontro".

Olhei de volta para ele e, quando eu o fiz, meus olhos avistaram um par de sapatos debaixo da porta de uma das cabines. Eu não tinha ideia por que eu não tinha notado antes que havia alguém mais no banheiro, mas eu estava me chutando pela minha estupidez. Eu apontei minha cabeça em direção à porta.

"Vamos sair daqui." Eu disse. "Estou morrendo de fome".

Ficamos em silêncio todo o caminho até o meu Volvo, mas Jasper começou de novo uma vez que estávamos com os cintos de segurança e no nosso caminho.

"Você sabe com quem você deve falar? Ângela Weber. Ela é uma boa amiga de Bella. Talvez ela possa te dar um conselho, ou pelo menos dizer o que Bella gosta - filmes, flores, que tipo de comida – o que for".

Ângela trabalhava no departamento de contabilidade. Segui os conselhos de Jasper e fui atrás dela mais tarde naquele dia. Ela tinha a minha idade, talvez um pouco mais velha, com longos cabelos escuros. Ela era muito bonita em um tipo fino e pequeno, muito fino para o meu gosto. Eu a achei muito doce e bastante ansiosa para compartilhar algumas dicas sobre o que Bella gosta. Acho que ela gostou da perspectiva de Bella ter um novo pretendente. Ela obviamente se importava de verdade com a sua amiga e a respeitava.

"Bella é realmente ótima." Ela disse em um ponto durante a nossa conversa. Eu estava praticamente sentado em sua mesa, enquanto ela estava em sua cadeira, olhando para mim. "Ela é uma amiga muito boa. Muito leal. E ela faria qualquer coisa por mim".

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. Isso era um atributo maravilhoso.

"E se você fizer qualquer coisa para machucá-la, eu vou ferrar você." Ela usava um grande sorriso em seu rosto quando disse isso, seus grandes olhos faiscando até os meus. E eu acreditei nela totalmente.

Passei os próximos dias na estrada com dois dos caras que trabalham sob a minha supervisão, que eu descobri que eram dois dos nossos executivos mais baixos - Jessie Ruiz e Frank Morgan. A intenção por trás da minha viagem era conhecer alguns dos seus maiores clientes, bem como simplesmente ver os homens no trabalho e ver com o que eu estava lidando.

Eu me dei muito bem com Jessie. Ele era alguns anos mais velho que eu, mas ainda jovem no coração e era óbvio que ele gostava de se divertir em suas viagens de campo, aproveitando todas as oportunidades de jogar golfe e nunca hesitando em ter uma última bebida na conta da empresa. Conversei com ele sobre isso durante as bebidas na noite de quarta-feira e ele disse, "Ei, se meu trabalho tem de me afastar da minha família o tempo todo, eu posso também ter um momento tão bom quanto possível enquanto eu estiver fora".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele e ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não queria dizer isso assim. Eu amo minha esposa. Ninguém pode chegar aos pés dela, acredite em mim. Ela ainda abala o meu mundo, mesmo depois de sete anos".

Sorri para as suas palavras. Eu não podia acreditar que era verdade e me perguntei o que ele teria a dizer em mais cinco anos, mas ainda assim foi bom ouvir aquelas palavras, especialmente da boca de um vendedor. Minha experiência me levou à conclusão de que havia muito poucos vendedores que acreditavam em monogamia, quanto mais na santidade dos votos de casamento.

Morgan Frank era uma história completamente diferente. Divorciado e 43 anos, ele era careca e tinha uma pequena barriga. Além disso, depois de passar cerca de três minutos com ele, eu formei a opinião de que ele era um completo fanfarrão. Essa impressão simplesmente foi confirmada depois de vê-lo com um de seus clientes. Ele flertou inadequadamente e fez um monte de promessas que eu não tinha certeza se ele seria capaz de manter, mas ele se afastou com um sorriso no rosto depois de praticamente intimidar o gerente de compras com um pedido enorme e promessas de mais.

"Então, aquela embalagem especial que foi discutida lá atrás." Eu disse no carro, no caminho de volta para o hotel. "Com quem nós temos que conversar para conseguir isso?"

Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto mudava de pistas na estrada e olhou para mim. "Alguém em Ops, eu imagino. Eu não sei, vou olhar isso quando voltar".

Olhei para o lado da sua cabeça, minha irritação extremamente difícil de esconder. "O que você quer dizer? Você nem sabe com quem falar sobre isso? Ou se é que podemos fazer isso?"

"Calma, chefe." Ele levantou a mão enquanto falava e eu não queria nada mais do que dar um tapa nela. "Vamos fazer isso. Eu só preciso falar com as pessoas certas".

"E você não sabe quem são elas".

Ele apenas deu de ombros novamente, ignorando completamente o tom da minha voz, o que teria dado dicas a ele para o fato de que eu não estava feliz com ele. Sua arrogância o impedia de compreender que a minha infelicidade não era uma coisa boa para ele.

"Vou lhe dizer o nosso problema real." Ele continuou. "Crédito. Eu não me lembro qual é a linha de crédito deles agora, mas sei que não é grande o suficiente para lidar com o que eles querem pedir entre agora e o Natal".

Fiquei incrédulo e ele permaneceu indiferente enquanto eu continuei a olhar para ele.

"Você acaba de fazer uma venda, nem mesmo sabendo se vamos ser capazes de cumpri-la? Qual _é_ a linha de crédito deles?"

"Eu realmente não me lembro, mas eu acho que é apenas como cem mil".

"Jesus Cristo." Eu estava oficialmente lívido. O homem tinha acabado de fazer promessas para enviar cinco vezes mais em produtos ao longo dos próximos três meses, tudo com embalagens especiais que não eram sequer certeza de que poderíamos criar para o cliente. Eu sabia que este homem não trabalharia para mim muito mais tempo.

"Sim, e você verá – conseguir aumentar a linha de crédito leva a porra de um ato de Deus nos dias de hoje. Aquela Bella Swan - você já a conheceu? Ela é outra coisa." Ele estava balançando a cabeça enquanto falava e estendia a mão para acender um cigarro.

Agora ele tinha a minha atenção por uma razão completamente diferente. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, em palavras - ela é uma vadia. Olha, eu vou _educadamente_ dizer a ela que precisamos aumentar uma linha de crédito a fim de enviar o que serão pedidos realmente grandes para a empresa e ela vai fazer da minha vida um inferno. De repente haverá todos estes aros sobre os quais o cliente precisa saltar - ela vai provavelmente perguntar pelas Finanças e o cliente provavelmente não vai querer dá-las porque elas são de propriedade privada".

Eu suspirei e peguei meu próprio cigarro do meu bolso. "Espere um segundo." Eu disse, acendendo-o. "Eu conheço a Política de Crédito. E sim, ela terá que rever as Finanças deles se eles querem mais de cem mil. Você está me dizendo que ela já não as tem?"

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente. "Eu realmente não tenho ideia. Vou descobrir quando ligar para ela amanhã".

Sentei-me na minha cadeira e exalei pesadamente, tentando deixar a nicotina do meu cigarro me acalmar antes de eu começar a falar novamente. Eu não tenho certeza que funcionou. "Então, o que você está me dizendo é que, A - Você realmente não tem ideia se podemos conseguir a embalagem especial que acabamos de prometer a este cliente, nem você tem alguma ideia de com quem falar para descobrir; B - Este cliente não tem nada perto da linha de crédito necessária para enviá-los o que eles pretendem encomendar de nós; e, C - Você realmente não tem ideia se podemos dar a eles a linha de crédito que eles precisam porque você não verificou com o Departamento de Crédito".

Ele olhou para mim quando puxou para o estacionamento do nosso hotel. "Você está brincando, certo?" Ele perguntou, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Esta é uma venda boa pra caralho, Masen. Eu acabei de quadruplicar nossos negócios com esse cliente. Você esqueceu essa parte?"

"Não é uma venda se não podemos realmente enviá-la, _Frank_. Eu sugiro que, quando chegarmos lá em cima, sua primeira ordem do negócio deve ser ligar para a Ops e falar com eles sobre as embalagens e ligar para a Sra. Swan e falar com ela sobre a linha de crédito deles".

Ele jogou o cigarro pela janela e tirou as chaves do carro da ignição. "Sim, ótimo. Exatamente como eu quero terminar o meu dia – sendo repreendido por aquela diretora de escola".

Fiquei impressionado com o nível de raiva que eu então exibia, apontando meu dedo na cara dele. "Não é culpa da Srta. Swan que você complicou isto, Frank. Você sabia quais eram as nossas políticas antes de você colocar os pés no prédio daquele cliente. Não é culpa dele que você não sentiu a necessidade de jogar pelas regras".

"Mais uma vez, eu preciso _lembrá_-lo que eu acabei de fazer um inferno de uma venda? Não é isso o que é importante, aqui? Eu acho que você deveria tentar me ajudar a trabalhar com Bella e fazê-la ver as coisas da nossa perspectiva".

"Eu realmente não estou interessado no que você acha que eu deveria estar fazendo neste cenário." Eu disse friamente. "A Srta. Swan tem um trabalho a fazer exatamente como você. O trabalho dela é proteger os ativos da empresa para a qual trabalhamos".

"Sim, muito ruim que o trabalho dela sempre pareça interferir com a minha capacidade para fazer o meu".

Eu estava realmente com medo de que saltasse sobre o console central e estrangulasse o idiota ao meu lado. Era estranho que eu estivesse tendo tal reação. Não é como se eu não tivesse queixas semelhantes sobre o Departamento de Crédito na maioria dos lugares que eu tinha trabalhado no passado. Mas, então, a maioria dos Departamentos de Crédito não eram administrados pela Srta. Bella Swan. "Como eu disse, você tem um trabalho a fazer, assim como ela tem. Agora vá e o faça direito".

Ele olhou para mim, friamente, antes de abrimos as nossas portas e caminharmos silenciosamente para o hotel.

**~ ~ C ~ ~**

Sexta-feira realmente não poderia ter vindo breve o suficiente. Morgan tinha voado para casa na noite de quinta, muito para o meu alívio, e eu fui deixado apenas com uma reunião no café da manhã com Jessie e seu cliente, Five & Dime. Uma vez que estava sob nossas correias, fomos em direção ao aeroporto e voamos para casa. Apesar do fato de que eu poderia ter chutado a mim mesmo por estar assim, eu tinha que admitir que estava ansioso para ver Bella naquela noite.

Cheguei pouco depois das duas da tarde e, depois de verificar alguns e-mails e fazer algumas ligações, eu me dirigi ao centro antigo da cidade. Eu tinha que estar no centro para a festa do pôquer, de qualquer maneira, e imaginei que era uma boa oportunidade para fazer umas compras. Eu realmente gostava do meu novo apartamento, mas ainda precisava mobiliar a sala de estar. O problema era, eu era exigente, e o perfeito sofá da metade do século passado e a mesa de café eram difíceis de encontrar. E esqueça quanto a encontrar uma luminária decente.

Eu não encontrei os móveis que eu precisava naquele dia, mas encontrei uma cigarreira, um isqueiro e um cinzeiro - todos dos anos 50, tudo lindo e coisas que eu podia ver na casa de Frank Sinatra em Palm Springs. Fiquei animado com o que encontrei.

Apenas um pouco cedo, fui para o bar de charutos onde deveríamos nos encontrar e peguei um cocktail no bar enquanto observava alguns homens e uma mulher se estabelecerem nas mesas de pôquer. Em pouco tempo, alguns rostos parecendo familiares apareceram, mas eu ainda não conhecia realmente ninguém da Con-Vert, então enquanto brinquei um pouco com o garçom, a minha bebida foi a minha única companhia real por algum tempo. Eu mantive meus olhos abertos para qualquer sinal de Bella, mas ainda não a tinha visto quando decidi verificar uma das mesas de sinuca e talvez me manter ocupado dessa forma até ela, ou pelo menos Jasper, chegarem. Enquanto eu juntava as bolas e debatia ir para fora fumar um cigarro antes de eu começar o meu jogo solo, uma mão caiu no meu ombro e uma voz sensual sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Gostaria de um companheiro no jogo?"

Olhei para cima e para os olhos azuis claros de uma mulher alta e bastante atraente, com cabelos vermelhos grossos e cacheados que caíam após o meio das suas costas. Ela estava sorrindo para mim lascivamente e encostada na mesa de sinuca. Enquanto ela era obviamente mais velha que eu, ela era atraente e, por todas as aparências, interessada em jogar mais do que apenas um jogo de sinuca comigo. Se eu a tivesse conhecido duas semanas antes, eu poderia ter ido para a isca, mesmo se estivéssemos em uma função da empresa. Minha mente já estava definida, porém, em outra pessoa.

Isto era, de fato, uma função da empresa, no entanto, e a parte do meu trabalho que eu fazia melhor era a parte que obrigava-me a socializar com os clientes. Sorri educadamente para ela e entreguei-lhe o taco que eu estava segurando. "Você gostaria de quebrar?"

Seu sorriso aumentou quando ela estabeleceu a bebida que estava segurando em cima da mesa alta ao nosso lado e colocou os dedos em volta do taco e um par dos meus dedos junto com ele. "Eu não costumo quebrar as bolas." Ela disse com travessura, andando em direção ao final da mesa. "Mas acho que posso fazer uma exceção".

Eu ri e observei quando ela se curvou sobre a mesa, sem palavras convidando-me a olhar para baixo pela parte superior do seu vestido quando fez isso. E eu admito: dei uma olhada breve. Inferno, eu sou apenas um homem. Meus olhos são atraídos para essas coisas. Mas eu desviei o olhar e para o copo que eu segurava em meus lábios rapidamente. Honestamente, eu estava bastante orgulhoso de mim por desviar o olhar tão rapidamente. Uma vez que ouvi o som das bolas quebrando, olhei ao redor do salão, à procura de Bella, e descobri que ela ainda não tinha chegado. Várias pessoas da Con-Vert tinham, no entanto.

"Receio que eu não afundei nada." A ruiva estava dizendo enquanto caminhava em minha direção. Ela ainda tinha um sorriso sensual no seu rosto quando colocou o taco de sinuca em sua extremidade na frente dela e o inclinou para mim. "Eu disse a você. Eu não sou tão boa em quebrar bolas".

"O que você costuma fazer com elas?" As palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar nisso. Às vezes minha boca simplesmente age no piloto automático do flerte.

Luz brilhou em seus olhos claros quando ela sorriu para mim. "Compre-me uma bebida e eu vou explicar isso para você em detalhes".

Peguei o taco de sinuca dela e limpei minha garganta, colocando a minha bebida para baixo e avaliando a mesa na minha frente. "Ah, mas as bebidas aqui são de graça".

Ela ficou do outro lado da mesa, mas na minha frente, em uma tentativa óbvia de puxar a minha atenção da tarefa à mão. Ela colocou uma mão em seu quadril. "Bem, eu não me importo de dizer a você, de qualquer maneira." Ela disse. "Meu nome é Victoria, a propósito".

Eu afundei a bola três e olhei para ela antes de eu alinhar outra tacada. "Edward".

"Edward." Sua voz gotejava com açúcar enquanto ela cantava o meu nome. "Eu não te vi em uma das funções da Con-Vert antes, _Edward_. Você é novo na empresa?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e afundei uma bola. "Excepcionalmente novo, na verdade. Eu acabei de começar na segunda-feira".

"Ah..." Ela caminhou em minha direção e drapeou-se contra a mesa ao meu lado, completamente - e intencionalmente – interferindo com a minha linha de visão. Ela se inclinou para trás, colocando a mão sobre a mesa. "E o que você faz, _Edward_, quando você não está jogando com bolas?"

"Jasper!" Eu chamei o nome dele quando o vi entrar no salão e ele sorriu, andando na minha direção. Eu nunca tinha ficado mais feliz ao ver o homem. Eu não tinha ideia de como fazer uma saída honrosa das garras que pareciam decididas a se agarrar em mim.

Ele caminhou em nossa direção, sorrindo e olhando curiosamente para a mulher ao meu lado. Ele apertou minha mão quando chegou até nós.

"Ei, Edward. Fazendo bom uso do seu tempo, eu vejo".

"Minha palavra." Disse Victoria, ainda na mesma voz sensual cantante que ela esteve utilizando. Ela olhou Jasper de cima abaixo, praticamente salivando. "Onde a Con-Vert _tem_ escondido todos vocês, homens bonitos, antes desta noite?"

"Uh..." Jasper olhou para ela, sem expressão, e eu quase comecei a rir antes que eu comecei a introdução da minha boca.

"Jasper, esta é Victoria".

"Olá." Ela disse, segurando a mão estendida para ele. "Victoria Camden, Vice-Presidente de Compras para a Wicked Comp".

"É um prazer." Jasper estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar a dela, olhando para mim quando fez isso. Vislumbrei o olhar distinto de medo em seus olhos antes que eu olhasse por cima do seu ombro e visse quando Bella entrou no salão. Ela estava usando uma saia vermelha até os joelhos que se agarrava deliciosamente à curva da sua bunda e seu cabelo balançava atrás dela enquanto ela caminhava.

"Estou contente que você esteja aqui, Jazz." Eu disse, batendo-lhe nas costas enquanto entregava a ele o meu taco de sinuca. "Preciso buscar outra bebida. Assuma para mim, sim?"

Sem esperar por uma resposta de qualquer um deles, corri em direção ao bar, onde Bella estava parada.

"Deixe-me adivinhar." Eu disse enquanto me aproximava dela. Ela se virou para mim e meu sorriso se alargou com a visão dela. "Grey Goose com pedras de gelo".

"Você está correto e estou convenientemente impressionada que você se lembre. Exceto que eu acho que vou ter um duplo".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela. "Duplo, hein? Dia bruto?"

"Foi um dia... _interessante_." Ela olhou-me nos olhos e vi alguma coisa lá que eu não reconheci. Isso deixou-me nervoso. _Porcaria_. Duas frases e eu já estava nervoso. "Um dia educativo".

Levantei meu copo para ela. "Bem, aqui está ao ensino superior".

"Não é Jasper ali?" Ela perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"É. Da última vez que eu o vi, alguém chamada Victoria o tinha encurralado".

Ela deu um pequeno suspiro, fazendo-me sorrir. "Não... você não o deixou sozinho com _Victoria_".

"Ele é um menino grande. Eu acho que ele pode lidar com isso sozinho".

"Huh. Obviamente, você não conheceu Victoria".

"Eu conheci, na verdade." Eu ri, agitando ao redor a pequena quantidade de líquido marrom que permanecia no meu copo. "Quem é ela, exatamente?"

"Ela é a vice-presidente da Wicked Comp. Eles são o nosso segundo maior cliente".

"Eu sei o que ela _faz_. Mas por que ela anda por aí como se fosse a dona do lugar?"

Nós dois estávamos encostados no bar. "Acho que ela anda desse jeito em todo lugar que ela vai. Isso é simplesmente... _ela_." Era evidente, pela sua linguagem corporal, que Bella não se importava com Victoria. Do pouco que eu tinha visto a mulher em ação, eu não a culpava.

"Como foram as visitas do seu cliente?" Ela perguntou.

"Elas foram muito bem, na verdade. Preciso falar com você na segunda-feira sobre as linhas de crédito. Eu não tenho ideia do que esses clientes têm e eu preciso ter certeza que eles estão altos o suficiente".

"Okay... os atuais Representantes na conta não disseram a você quais são as linhas deles?"

Acenei para o garçom, sinalizando para ele que eu queria outro Bushmills. "Honestamente? Eles não sabiam, com certeza".

Ela revirou seus olhos. "Por que isso não me surpreende?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Claro, meus pensamentos foram imediatamente para Frank Morgan e eu sabia o que ela queria dizer.

"Quero dizer, sua equipe tem uma tendência horrível para não conhecer esses assuntos." Ela acenou com a mão, como que para limpar o ar. "Não vamos nem falar sobre isso agora. Discutiremos isso na segunda-feira. Eu simplesmente gostaria de realmente desfrutar desta noite, tanto quanto possível".

Eu novamente levantei meu copo à noção. Eu estava esperando ter um monte de diversão com Bella naquela noite. E, possivelmente, na manhã seguinte.

"Então, Edward." Um pequeno sorriso estava em seus lábios e isso só me fez querer beijá-la. Muito. "Você prefere Ed? Eddie? _Eduardo_?"

"Hmm... Eduardo pode ser divertido. Mas eu prefiro Edward, na verdade".

"Edward. É um nome tão antiquado, realmente. Não encontro mais muitos Edwards".

Dei de ombros. "Acho que meus pais eram uma espécie de pessoas antiquadas".

"Isso é bom." Ela disse. "Tradicional. Forte. Inspira confiança".

"Bem, obrigado." Eu disse, um sorriso largo no meu rosto.

"Honestamente, isso realmente não se encaixa em você, no entanto".

_Que __porra __é __essa?_ Ela fez de novo. Eu quase podia sentir o tapete sendo puxado debaixo de mim. "Puxa, obrigado".

"Bem, eu não tenho a impressão que você é exatamente antiquado, você sabe".

"Eu não sou forte? Eu não inspiro confiança?"

"Que tal eu chamá-lo de Teddy?"

"Teddy?"

"Sim, você sabe, como Kennedy. Seu nome era Edward, mas todos o chamavam de Teddy".

"Ah, Teddy." Eu levantei meu copo, sentindo-me um pouco melhor depois dessa explicação. "Descanse em paz, irmão".

Depois de cada um de nós tomar a nossa bebida em um brinde a Teddy Kennedy, ela continuou. "Então, eu posso chamá-lo de Teddy?"

Eu me virei para ela, esperando que eu pudesse seduzir o meu caminho até o seu coração. Ou pelo menos, suas calças. "Bella, você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa que você quiser. Contanto que você me chame".

Ela estava sorrindo para mim quando a música que veio do sistema de som me chamou a atenção. Realmente não poderia ter sido mais perfeita, visto que tínhamos falado exatamente sobre isso no outro dia.

_Sexy Motherfucker_, do Prince.

"Ah-ha!" Eu engasguei. "Minha música tema".

"Sério?" Ela perguntou. "Um... você realmente já ouviu a letra? Além das partes do 'Filho da Puta Sexy', claro".

"Por quê?"

"Uh... bem, elas são sobre como Prince quer casar com a mulher para quem ele está cantando".

"Espere, o quê?" Esse tapete não parava de escorregar de debaixo dos meus pés. "Nah... sério?"

Ela estava basicamente rindo de mim agora. Ela poderia muito bem ter tido minhas bolas em suas mãos. "Você realmente deve escutar a música antes de reivindicar algo como a sua música tema." Ela disse.

"Então, qual é a sua música tema?"

Ela pensou por um momento antes de responder. "Hmm... que tal 'Eu sempre fui louca'?"

"Mas isso o impediu de ficar louco?"

Ela sorriu e terminou com a sua bebida. "Sim".

"Eu não acho que é a sua música tema".

"Porque eu realmente sou louca?" Ela piscou para mim e eu pensei que poderia engolir minha língua. Eu não podia acreditar no poder que esta mulher tinha sobre mim. Eu também nunca admitiria isso e estava determinado a encontrar uma maneira de reconquistar a supremacia.

"Bem, talvez, mas não é isso que eu quis dizer." Nós dois rimos antes de eu continuar. "Eu tenho a música perfeita. 'A Garota Mais Bonita do Mundo'".

Ela gemeu, mas estava corando, o que só me fez sorrir. Ela ficava tão linda com esse tom de vermelho nas bochechas.

"Puxa, Edward. Quantas vezes você já usou _essa_ frase?"

"Por que isso seria uma frase?" Certo, sim, isso poderia ter sido uma frase. Mas não significava que isso não fosse verdade.

"Oh, por favor... além do mais, você está obcecado com Prince, ou algo assim?"

"O que há de errado com Prince?"

"Nada".

Inclinei-me perto do seu ouvido para que eu pudesse dizer o que eu queria sem que as pessoas que agora nos rodeavam ouvissem. Ela cheirava a baunilha e isso estava fazendo meu cérebro nadar dentro da minha cabeça. Essa foi a única desculpa que eu tinha para as palavras que eu arrebanhei saindo da minha boca em seguida. "Não é uma frase, Bella." Eu quase sussurrei. "Você é muito possivelmente a mulher mais impressionante que eu já conheci. Honestamente, você... me deslumbra".

Embora eu estivesse mentalmente me chutando pela admissão, o sorriso que ela me deu em troca apenas cimentou o fato de que ela me devastava. Isso só me fez querer dizer mais. "Eu 'deslumbro' você?"

"Você o faz. Eu não tenho outra maneira de colocar isso... e, acredite em mim, eu pensei sobre isso. Muito".

Ela corou de novo e levou tudo o que eu podia para não envolver minhas mãos em seus cabelos e puxá-la para mim. "Ou você é um mentiroso muito bom..."

"Ou?"

Eu era um bom mentiroso e eu sabia disso. Nada do que eu tinha dito a Bella, no entanto, tinha sido besteira. Na verdade, eu queria poder jogar meus jogos de costume com ela, eu provavelmente já teria conseguido levá-la para a cama se eu tivesse sido capaz de fazer isso. Mas, enquanto eu estava me divertindo em flertar com ela e realmente levando um chute na nossa discussão de um lado a outro, encontrei-me incapaz de manipulá-la. Ela era muito inteligente e meus sentimentos por ela eram já muito reais. Eu sabia que teríamos sexo mais cedo ou mais tarde - espero que mais cedo - mas quando tivéssemos, eu queria que ela realmente quisesse estar lá comigo. Eu queria que ela me quisesse tanto quanto eu a queria. Muito possivelmente pela primeira vez na minha vida, era importante para mim que ela _me_ quisesse. Eu queria que ela me conhecesse e quisesse o homem que ela conseguisse conhecer.

Fomos interrompidos por Jasper, que caminhou até o bar. Como eu, ele pediu um Bushmills e observamos quando ele engoliu a coisa toda de uma vez e fez sinal para o garçom dar-lhe outro. Finalmente, ele se virou para mim e apontou o dedo indicador no meu peito. "Você é um babaca e eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso".

Eu sabia que isso estava vindo e não pude evitar cair na gargalhada.

"Sim, ria, menino engraçado." Jasper não achou graça.

Bella pegou os olhos de Jasper. "Victoria?"

Ele assentiu. "Ela tinha Edward aqui encurralado por uma mesa de sinuca, tentando enfiar a mão nas calças dele, então ele pensou que seria engraçado jogá-la em mim. E, aparentemente, eu dizendo a ela um número de vezes que estou saindo com alguém não era um impedimento".

"Ah... não." Ela disse. "Ela provavelmente só olhou isso como um desafio".

"Evidentemente." Jasper disse, engolindo sua segunda bebida.

Carlisle tinha feito o seu caminho para o meio da pista de dança e se preparava para falar à multidão. Antes que ele falasse, eu me virei para Bella, tentando controlar a minha risada.

"Você gostaria de uma outra bebida?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, obrigada. Ainda não. Eu tenho que manter meu juízo sobre mim se eu planejo chutar a sua bunda na mesa de pôquer".

Jasper e eu olhamos um para o outro e eu estava rindo novamente. Esta mulher não tinha ideia de com quem ela estava lidando. Eu era um mestre em Texas Hold 'Em***** e tinha tomado dólares de muitos amigos ao longo dos anos.

_*Texas Hold 'Em: é o estilo de jogo mais popular do 'pôquer de cartas comunitárias'. É também a variante de pôquer mais popular na maioria dos cassinos. Seu formato sem limite de apostas é utilizado em vários grandes eventos da Série Mundial de Pôquer. Apesar de teoricamente poder ser jogado por até 22 jogadores (ou ainda 23, se não forem queimadas cartas a cada turno), é geralmente jogado por entre duas a dez pessoas. É uma das variantes do pôquer que mais preza a posição do jogador à mesa._

Enquanto Carlisle explicava como funcionaria o torneio e quais eram os prêmios, eu pedi mais uma bebida e observei Bella enquanto ela ouvia. Ela ainda tinha um leve rubor em seu rosto e seus lábios tinham um sorriso suave.

Eu estava esperando que sentássemos na mesma mesa, mas Jasper foi o sortudo sentado ao lado dela. Quando descobri quem estava sentado à minha mesa, levou tudo que eu poderia para não fazer uma careta. Victoria escorregou para o assento ao meu lado, respirando no meu ouvido. "Fabuloso." Ela disse. "Agora podemos continuar nossa conversa".

Balancei a cabeça e tentei sorrir, enquanto tomava outra bebida. Eu realmente esperava que ela fosse uma jogadora ruim, porque eu já estava cansado de sentir a mão na minha coxa.

Balancei a cabeça para mim mesmo em espanto quando as primeiras cartas foram distribuídas. Houve um tempo em que eu teria jogado junto com o que seria, obviamente, uma situação fácil. Inferno, até mesmo há um mês eu teria feito isso. Mesmo interessado em Bella, eu teria amarrado Victoria junto também, não querendo restringir as minhas opções. Ela era bonita e, obviamente, disposta. Eu simplesmente não estava interessado. Talvez Jasper estivesse certo. Talvez eu estivesse pronto para crescer um pouco.

Eu quase estremeci com o pensamento.

Felizmente, Victoria foi a segunda jogadora a sair do jogo, então eu não tive que tentar desviar dos seus avanços por muito tempo. Mesmo depois que ela saiu do jogo, porém, ela permaneceu em pé atrás da minha cadeira, seus dedos brincando com a gola da minha camisa. Honestamente, eu não podia acreditar como ela era atirada. Era algo que rapidamente diminuía a sua atratividade aos meus olhos.

Não muito tempo, eu tinha eliminado o resto dos jogadores na minha mesa e esperava que os outros terminassem. Assisti enquanto Jasper e Bella jogavam cabeça-a-cabeça, sorrindo um para o outro com bom humor e brincando enquanto jogavam. Eu estava incrivelmente ciumento do seu tempo com ela e me levantei para pegar outra bebida e distrair-me dos meus sentimentos ridículos.

Assumi que eles devem ter terminado de jogar quando Carlisle anunciou uma pausa de dez minutos e voltei para a mesa deles para descobrir que Bella tinha ganhado. Isso significava, claro, que ela estaria na minha mesa para o próximo jogo. Eu parei atrás dela na mesa, minhas mãos nas costas da cadeira.

"Então agora você só precisa passar por mim." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, assustando-a um pouco.

"Só você? E as outras três pessoas na mesa?"

Sentei-me no assento que Jasper havia desocupado e acenei com a minha mão. "Ah! Vai ser você e eu todo o caminho e você sabe disso".

Ela olhou para mim e falou suavemente, "Nós ainda estamos falando sobre pôquer, certo?"

"Você pode levar isso em qualquer contexto que lhe agrada." Eu sorri, sabendo exatamente como eu queria que ela levasse isso.

Levantamos da mesa e seguimos novamente em direção ao bar. "Bem." Ela anunciou. "Vou precisar de outra bebida se eu sou esperada para ir cabeça a cabeça com você".

"Você é uma mulher sábia." Eu a segui até o bar, mas estava realmente em busca de comida. Eu estava bebendo muito e sabia que precisava comer alguma coisa. Eu não queria ficar desleixado na frente de Bella. Além disso, eu realmente queria ganhar o jogo de pôquer.

Havia um prato de legumes situado no bar e peguei algumas fatias de pimentão, enquanto ela pediu sua bebida. "Vejo que você sobreviveu sentado ao lado de Victoria durante uma hora".

"A mais longa hora da minha vida." Eu resmunguei, mastigando.

Ela deu um tapinha na minha bochecha e sorriu. "Ah, pobre bebê. Ter uma mulher bonita vindo para você toda a noite é tão difícil, não é?"

"Depende de quem é. Estou começando a pensar que Victoria não é uma mulher. Ela é mais vampira do que humana".

"Hmm... eu vou ter que lembrar que você não gosta de mulheres que mordem".

Meus olhos voaram para os dela e eu acho que eu posso ter corado então. Eu não conseguia pensar em um retorno espirituoso. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada além dela mordendo várias partes da minha pessoa. "Bem... quero dizer... isso depende".

Ela riu para mim. "Uh-huh".

O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Se tivesse sido Victoria que dissesse as mesmas palavras para mim, eu não teria tido problemas em manter a compostura e, provavelmente, lançar uma pequena insinuação sexual de volta para ela. Com Bella, porém, era diferente. Isto não era mais um jogo para mim. Merda, tinha deixado de ser um jogo para mim cerca de uma hora depois de nos conhecermos, embora eu nem soubesse disso na época.

Eu recuperei-me e sorri para ela. Talvez eu estivesse em uma posição incomum, mas eu gostava dos nossos joguinhos de superar o concorrente. "Então, você se importaria de fazer uma pequena aposta?"

Bella olhou para mim, com cautela. "Que tipo de aposta?"

"Eu não sei." Eu estava brincando com ela. Eu sabia o que ela pensou que eu apostaria, e Deus sabe que eu queria levá-la para a cama. Mas não assim. Quando eu conseguisse levar Bella para a cama, ela não estaria lá porque perdeu uma aposta. "As possibilidades são infinitas, realmente. Uma massagem nas costas? Que tal um jantar caseiro, para ir junto com aquela garrafa de Petrus?"

"Hmm... você é muito presunçoso, você sabe. Há três outras pessoas jogando conosco".

"Pshaw!" Eu acenei minha mão no ar, com desdém. "Você obviamente nunca jogou pôquer comigo antes".

A expressão dela era cautelosa, mas eu sabia que ela concordaria. Estava escrito nela. Sorri quando eu soube que a estava atingindo. "Jantar, huh?" Ela perguntou. Depois ela estendeu a mão para mim. "Tenho a sensação que posso me arrepender disso, mas... é uma aposta".

"Tenho a sensação de que nenhum de nós vai se arrepender." Eu respondi, inclinando-me para falar em seu ouvido. "Não importa quem realmente ganhe".

"Bem, a boa notícia é que agora tenho um tiro ainda melhor na degustação daquele Petrus".

"Bem, isto não é bom?" Carlisle intensificou ao nosso lado. "O Diretor de Vendas e a Diretora de Crédito realmente apertando as mãos. É muito bom vê-los em condições tão amigáveis".

"Sim, bem, ele só está aqui há uma semana." Bella sorriu. "Ele não teve tempo para realmente me irritar ainda".

"Espere até eu chutar a bunda dela na mesa do vencedor. Então ela vai realmente me odiar".

Carlisle riu e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Eu não sei, Edward. Espero que você seja bom. Bella nunca perde estas coisas".

Levantei uma sobrancelha para Bella e ela apenas sorriu em troca, mordendo uma cenoura. Engoli em seco para o simbolismo. "Isso é um fato?"

Carlisle e ela assentiram que sim. "Aquele vinho é tão bom quanto o meu, amigo." Ela disse.

"Bem, vamos levar vocês dois para a mesa e começar a festa." Bella e eu seguimos Carlisle para a mesa e sentamos um ao lado do outro. Minha perna acidentalmente roçou contra a dela quando as primeiras cartas foram distribuídas e eu a senti reagir com um sutil arrepio, o que me fez sorrir em triunfo.

"Desculpe. Não me deixe distrair você." Eu sussurrei.

"Tomando lições de pôquer de Victoria?" Ela perguntou. "As pessoas que realmente não podem jogar bem sempre parecem tentar me distrair. "Isso nunca funciona".

O olhar em seus olhos enquanto ela olhava para os meus quase me fez engolir minha língua. De novo.

E assim foi. Por cerca de duas horas nós jogamos e desafiamos e flertamos e fizemos o nosso melhor para distrair o outro sem ser óbvios para os outros ao nosso redor. Pelos olhares que eu estava recebendo de alguns dos caras ao meu redor, no entanto, eu não acho que nossos esforços para voar sob o radar estavam funcionando muito bem. Continuamos fazendo um ao outro rir, alto, e ela estava me dando olhares inconfundivelmente flertantes durante todo o jogo. Em um ponto eu praticamente inclinei e cantei em seu ouvido. As pessoas teriam de ser estúpidas para não pensar que algo estava acontecendo.

Finalmente, Bella estava fora das fichas e fora do jogo. Sorri para ela quando ela me deu um olhar sujo, cruzando tanto seus braços como suas pernas. Eu estava a meio caminho de casa e só tinha de me livrar de um cara chamado Robert e ela era minha. Bem, pelo menos ela seria minha pelo tempo que levasse para jantar.

"Eu gosto de comida italiana." Eu me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido. Quando fiz assim, não pude deixar de olhar para baixo em suas pernas. Seu joelho estava agora exposto, já que ela cruzou suas pernas, e a visão me tinha praticamente babando sobre ela. Tanto para manter a minha calma, pós-vitória.

Ela percebeu também. Ela sabia exatamente que tipo de poder ela exercia sobre mim e ela o usou para sua vantagem. Ela se mexeu na sua cadeira um pouco e, quando o fez, sua saia subiu em sua coxa, expondo mais da sua carne sedosa. Eu tive que limpar minha garganta e ouvi Jasper rir de mim atrás de nós. Idiota.

É claro, eu perdi a mão. Como diabos eu deveria prestar atenção? Virei a cabeça para Bella. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo, você sabe".

"O que eu estou fazendo?" Ela perguntou, inocentemente batendo seus olhos para mim.

"Você acha que pode me distrair?"

"Como estou distraindo você?"

"Você tem uma mente tão desonesta." Eu não pude deixar de rir para ela e ela respondeu na mesma moeda.

"Sim... você sabe, eu não acho que você me conhece tão bem quanto você acha que conhece. E se você me _conhece_ tão bem depois de apenas uma semana, você vai ter que me desculpar porque eu vou saltar fora de um edifício alto agora".

Eu ri disso e totalmente perdi o controle do jogo. Eu só queria focar no som leve da risada dela, a maneira como os tendões do seu pescoço esticavam gloriosamente quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás, a sensação da sua mão do meu braço.

Eu perdi duas mãos antes de eu tentar trazer minha cabeça de volta no jogo. "Deixe-me concentrar nessa mão, por favor." Eu implorei a ela.

"Hey, eu não estou impedindo você de focar em nada." Ela descruzou e cruzou suas pernas, olhando-me nos olhos.

"Oh, fôda-me..." Eu murmurei. Eu estava parcialmente brincando. Ela tinha pernas ótimas e eu não queria nada mais do que correr minhas mãos pelas suas coxas sedosas e envolvê-los em torno de mim.

Ela falou baixinho no meu ouvido. "Bem, eu realmente acho que deveríamos ter aquele jantar primeiro." Eu olhei para ela e ela deu de ombros. "Eu tenho que manter _algumas_ aparências, depois de tudo".

Eu juro que ela estava tentando me matar.

Minha teoria foi cimentada quando, em determinado momento, ela empurrou sua cadeira para trás, um pouco, e se inclinou para o chão para pegar um guardanapo. Ela colocou a mão na minha perna e, quando se levantou, seu peito também levemente roçou minha coxa. Quando ela se sentou e puxou a cadeira de volta, ela trilhou a porra da sua mão por toda a minha coxa. Era isso. Minhas calças ficaram desconfortavelmente apertadas e tudo que eu poderia fazer era simplesmente ficar sentado ali, meu maxilar cerrado. Eu tinha que sair de lá. E, esperançosamente, eu poderia convencer Bella a ir comigo.

Eu empurrei todas as minhas fichas na minha frente. "Vou apostar tudo".

Robert sorriu quando empurrou um número correspondente de fichas para o local e meu rosto caiu quando ele moveu seu par de Reis. Eu gemi ainda mais alto e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos quando o distribuidor deu a carta coringa – outro Rei.

A outra extremidade da mesa entrou em erupção em celebração estridente sobre a vitória de Robert enquanto Bella dava tapinhas nas minhas costas.

"Ah... O segundo lugar é muito bom, Teddy. Você deveria estar orgulhoso".

Eu terminei a bebida que estava situada na minha frente e dei-lhe um olhar aguçado. "Na verdade, eu acho que _você_ deveria estar muito orgulhosa de si mesma... _Isabella_".

"Eu tenho que dizer, eu não estou me odiando agora." Ela sorriu para mim. Foi adorável.

Eu me virei para Jasper, que estava rindo atrás de nós. "E você - obrigado por torcer pelo seu velho amigo, camarada".

Jasper estendeu as mãos para cima. "Ei, você começou por incitar aquela – _mulher _– pra cima de mim".

"Onde ela está, afinal?"

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou. "Sente a necessidade de doar uma bebida extra?"

"Na verdade, eu só quero me certificar de que eu habilmente permanecerei limpo pelo resto da noite".

Jasper olhou ao redor, então disse, "Ela está pendurada em Robert agora. Aparentemente, ela prefere gastar seu tempo com os vencedores".

Carlisle passou vários minutos anunciando os prêmios que iriam para os vencedores, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Eu estava pensando em Bella e como eu poderia fazê-la concordar em vir para casa comigo. Ou, pelo menos, ver-me na noite seguinte. Nós nos divertimos brincando um com o outro durante toda a noite. Eu estava esperando que ela passaria agora a se focar em quão bem nós, obviamente, nos dávamos, em vez de na nossa diferença de idade, ou quaisquer outras distrações. Para esse fim, perguntei a ela e Jasper se eles gostariam de ter uma última bebida antes de irmos embora.

"De jeito nenhum, rapazes." Bella disse. "Tive três bebidas e uma mão cheia de cenouras para o jantar. Eu tenho que dirigir para casa em algum ponto".

Jasper tinha uma mão ao longo do seu pescoço. "Você sabe, ela tem um ponto, Edward. Eu honestamente não deveria tomar qualquer outra coisa também." Ele olhou para o relógio. "Além disso, eu devo parar na casa de Alice no caminho de casa e eu realmente espero que ela não esteja dormindo na hora em que eu chegar lá".

"Caramba. Estou cercado por pesos leves".

"Vocês tenham um bom fim de semana." Jasper disse quando fez o seu caminho através da pista de dança e para a saída.

Olhando para Bella, sorrindo em óbvio contentamento da noite, eu pensei que talvez fosse melhor que ninguém quisesse ficar por perto. Inclinei-me para sussurrar em seu ouvido, perguntando se eu poderia acompanhá-la até sua caminhonete. Ela pareceu um pouco corada quando olhou para mim e levou toda a minha força para não curvar-me e beijar sua bochecha rosada.

Caminhamos em silêncio por cerca de metade de um quarteirão antes de eu me inclinar em direção a ela. "Então, você acha que estamos longe o suficiente das pessoas do trabalho para eu segurar sua mão?"

Ela sorriu, apesar de me descartar. "Vamos esperar outro quarteirão".

"Rapaz, você é uma difícil, não é?"

"Não tão difícil. Apenas... cautelosa".

Eu ri e agarrei sua mão, de qualquer jeito. Eu sabia que ela queria que eu o fizesse, apesar do seu protesto. Ela simplesmente deixa sua mente ficar demais no caminho. "Oh, confie em mim. Você é difícil".

Como se provando que eu estivesse certo, ela não puxou sua mão.

"Onde diabos você estacionou, afinal? Nova Scotia?"

"Eu disse a você para trazer suas botas de caminhada." Ela riu, o som me fazendo sorrir ainda mais. O toque suave da sua pequena mão envolta na minha aqueceu-me por dentro. Eu tinha segurado mãos de garotas antes, é claro, mas não conseguia lembrar de uma mão alguma vez ser tão perfeita, tão suave e macia e forte, ainda que frágil, ao mesmo tempo. Segurando a mão dela eu senti que eu a estava mantendo segura para ela e a sensação me fez querer manter cada centímetro dela exatamente tão protegido.

Dizer que estes eram sentimentos estranhos para mim seria o eufemismo do século. Metade de mim queria soltar sua mão imediatamente e correr na direção oposta. A outra metade queria levá-la para as Bahamas e esquecer tudo sobre jogos de pôquer e diferenças de idade e coisas sem sentido relacionadas ao trabalho. Todo o meu ser sentia-se um pouco idiota por se sentir assim sobre uma mulher que eu mal conhecia e certamente não tenho controle.

"Então... quando vamos jantar?" Perguntei abruptamente. "Você está livre amanhã?"

Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso nos lábios. "Você não ganhou, lembra?"

"Bem, eu ainda bati você. Eu acho que pelo menos merecemos um aperitivo ou dois".

Ela estava balançando a cabeça, mas eu sabia que ela cederia. Ela não podia _não _sentir o que eu estava sentindo. "Uh, essa não foi a aposta. Além disso, você me enganou".

"Eu não enganei. Eu usei apenas algumas armas extras do meu arsenal." Abaixei-me para falar em seu ouvido. "Eu acho que suas armas são muito mais mortais do que qualquer uma das minhas." Eu ri quando ela estourou visivelmente em arrepios. "Ok, bem... que tal nós apenas sairmos para jantar, afinal?"

"Lá está a minha caminhonete." Ela anunciou, e assim como eu pensei que a tinha na palma da minha mão, ela escorregou pelos meus dedos. Eu quase poderia ver isso acontecendo diante dos meus olhos e eu só podia ficar imóvel, impotente para fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-la.

"Ela diz, mudando de assunto abruptamente." Eu me afastei um pouco dela e ela não respondeu. "Você ainda está pensando?"

Ela ainda optou por não responder, o que foi, naturalmente, uma resposta em si. Suspirei em irritação. Eu não podia acreditar que ela simplesmente se afastaria naquele balde de parafusos que ela chamava de caminhonete e desconsiderasse o ótimo tempo que tivemos naquela noite e a conexão que nós muito obviamente apreciávamos um com o outro. Eu precisava de algum Dramim, ou eu logo estaria sofrendo de enjôo devido ao empurrar e puxar dessa relação.

"Bella, nós acabamos de ter um monte de diversão, não foi? Não foi o pôquer, não foi nem mesmo Jasper. Você e eu – temos muita diversão juntos." Inclinei uma mão contra a porta do lado do passageiro da sua caminhonete enquanto ela olhava para mim, confusão gravada em seu rosto. Peguei a mão dela na minha novamente enquanto eu falava. "Bella... Isso não é tudo minha imaginação, é? Quero dizer, eu acho que é bastante óbvio que estamos atraídos um pelo outro." Dobrei meus joelhos ligeiramente para que eu pudesse olhar nos olhos dela e encontrar um pouco da verdade que eu procurava. Eu não podia ler o que encontrei lá. "Eu não estou imaginando isso, certo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e soltou um suave, "Não".

"Não?"

Ela limpou a garganta antes de falar com mais certeza. "Não, você não está imaginando isso".

_Eu sabia._ Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter criado toda a nossa química na minha cabeça. Eu sei quando uma mulher está atraída por mim. Além disso, eu não sou tão inventivo.

"Então o que é? O que há de errado? Quero dizer, é realmente apenas a diferença de idade?"

"Eu nem ao menos sei, na verdade... Eu estou simplesmente – Estou nervosa".

"Eu te deixo nervosa?" Dei-lhe um sorriso arrogante e ela puxou a mão da minha.

"Eu não disse que _você_ me deixa nervosa. Eu disse que eu estou nervosa".

_Claro. _"Okay. Então com o que você está nervosa?"

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, o que me fez pensar em Bambi. O que, mais uma vez, me fez sentir a necessidade de protegê-la. O que, mais uma vez, me fez sentir como um idiota.

"Bem - Edward... você estava - você estava falando de mim, no início desta semana? No banheiro masculino?"

Falando sobre sentir-se como um idiota. "Desculpe?"

Ela olhou para o chão, chutando o cimento e remexendo os dedos em óbvio nervosismo. "É só... eu ouvi uma coisa. Eu ouvi que você estava falando de mim e eu-eu me sinto como uma idiota absoluta aqui, Edward. Mas o que eu ouvi não foi exatamente lisonjeiro, e... bem, não é como se eu não estivesse nervosa o suficiente sobre essa coisa toda antes, você sabe?"

A única conversa que eu poderia pensar a que ela poderia estar se referindo era o meu "papo de mulher" com Jasper no banheiro alguns dias antes. Mas eu não tinha ideia de como ela teria ouvido falar sobre essa conversa, para começar. Supondo que ela tivesse o banheiro masculino com escutas, ou algo igualmente estranho, enquanto eu podia tentar recordar todos os detalhes da conversa, eu não sabia por que ela pensaria que o que eu disse não foi lisonjeiro. E, realmente, eu estava conversando com um amigo meu. Eu devo mesmo a ela uma explicação para as coisas que eu dizia a um amigo?

"O que você ouviu, exatamente?"

Ela grunhiu, obviamente frustrada. "Você pode, por favor, simplesmente responder a pergunta?"

"Bem, eu não fui ao escritório por alguns dias, então eu assumi que isto deve ser sobre a conversa que tive com Jasper no outro dia... Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou aqui discutindo o que eu achei que era uma conversa privada entre eu e um amigo meu".

Ela suspirou e recostou-se contra a porta do carro, obviamente ainda frustrada. "Eu sei. Sinto muito, Edward".

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento enquanto eu agarrava por uma ideia do que dizer a ela. Eu não queria mostrar a minha mão inteira tão cedo no jogo, mas eu não tinha ideia real de tudo o que ela já sabia e quais dúvidas estavam, consequentemente, correndo pela sua cabeça.

De repente, ela se levantou ereta novamente. "Simplesmente esqueça isso. Esqueça que eu perguntei. Sinto muito." Ela começou a andar ao redor da caminhonete para entrar no lado do motorista, mas eu agarrei seu braço para detê-la. Eu não podia deixá-la ir embora com as coisas tão instáveis como estavam então. Especialmente depois de uma noite realmente ótima que tivemos até esse ponto. Não podíamos deixar as coisas tão estranhas e eu não podia deixar as coisas não ditas.

"Por que você está mesmo chateada com o que eu disse, Bella?"

Ela olhou para mim quase cautelosamente e eu vi quando seus traços lentamente suavizaram, seus olhos cheios de umidade e com carinho. Ela passou a língua sobre seu lábio inferior. "Tenho a sensação que tenho sido mal informada." Ela sussurrou.

Estendi uma mão para escovar uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto, enfiando-a atrás da sua orelha e deixando meus dedos lá. Ela tinha orelhas pequenas e perfeitamente enfeitadas com pequenos brincos de prata e pedra granada pendurados suavemente nos seus lóbulos. Belisquei seu lóbulo suavemente, como eu estava querendo fazer a noite toda.

"Você quer saber o que eu disse?" Eu perguntei, ainda olhando para a sua orelha.

A agitação da sua cabeça trouxe meus olhos de volta aos dela. "Não é da minha conta, Edward. Desculpe por trazer isso à tona".

Eu a empurrei para a caminhonete, movendo-me para ficar na frente dela. Inclinei uma mão contra a caminhonete e segurei seu lindo rosto na outra, sua bochecha macia sob o meu polegar. Eu queria tanto beijá-la, mas eu tentei me explicar, em vez disso.

"Bella, você disse que o que você ouviu não foi lisonjeiro, então eu vou lhe dizer a verdade. O que eu disse a Jasper é que eu gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto de você. Eu disse que eu não me sentia assim sobre alguém em um tempo muito longo, e o fato de que nós só conhecemos um ao outro alguns dias estava me fazendo entrar em pânico um pouco. Porque eu não entendo isso. Eu nem sequer conheço realmente você e, honestamente, você é meio que um pé no saco, às vezes, mas não posso evitar isso. Não posso evitar o que eu sinto. Eu _quero_ conhecer você." Inclinei-me para beijar sua bochecha macia e sorri quando um som estranho, preso, chamou-me de dentro do seu peito.

Eu falei em seu ouvido, segurando-a perto para acalmar o ligeiro tremor do seu corpo. E nessa distância fechada, na falta de espaço, o cheiro de Bella envolvendo meus sentidos, sua pele macia sob meus dedos acenando para mim, eu não consegui segurar. Minha boca se abriu e derramou palavras que me chocaram com a sua honestidade gritante. Eu coloquei-me nu na frente dela e não me importei com as consequências.

"Eu fodidamente _sonho_ com você, Isabella. Eu sonho com o seu cheiro e como a sua pele é macia e como era o seu sabor quando eu beijei você na semana passada. Eu vejo você e eu quero sentir suas mãos em mim. Eu quero as _minhas_ mãos em _você_, toda sobre você. Eu quero provar a sua pele." Permiti que meus lábios tocassem seu pescoço, apenas suavemente, logo abaixo da sua orelha. Meus olhos fecharam quando ouvi seu suspiro com o contato.

"Quanto mais eu provo, mais eu _quero_ provar." Era tudo demais, a sensação inebriante demais, e eu estava me afogando nela. Eu a beijei novamente, com mais insistência, onde seu gracioso pescoço encontrava seu adorável ombro, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

"Sinto muito." Ela sussurrou, enroscando suas mãos no meu cabelo. Inclinei-me para ela, meus lábios encontrando os dela avidamente e apaixonadamente. Qualquer dúvida que eu tinha apenas momentos antes foram arremessadas ao vento quando ela retribuiu o meu beijo arduamente. Sua língua atirou ao encontro da minha e, enquanto nossos lábios e línguas dançaram juntos, minha mente deixou meu corpo completamente. Tudo que eu conhecia era Bella e esse momento. Senti a seda da sua pele aquecida quando meus dedos derivaram sob a barra da sua blusa para pastar em seu quadril e eu não pude evitar agarrar a sua bunda em minha mão, puxando-a para mim. A plenitude suave das suas curvas doces pressionadas contra mim enquanto eu me esforçava para puxá-la ainda mais para perto de mim. Eu queria envelopá-la, perder-me nela e na sensação dela em meus braços, para sempre.

Quando o nosso beijo terminou, ela enterrou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu a segurei com uma mão em seu pescoço, meu coração martelando por baixo das suas mãos, que descansavam contra mim.

"Jesus." Eu disse, quando consegui falar coerentemente. "Se isso é o que é beijar uma pantera, eu acho que preciso procurar um emprego no zoológico".

"Ah - você sempre sabe a coisa certa a dizer, não é?" Suas risadas quase quebraram a nossa tensão sexual. Mas não completamente.

Depois de mais vários momentos, minha respiração quase calma, eu me afastei apenas ligeiramente, sorrindo para baixo em seus olhos. "Não é a minha imaginação." Eu disse.

A mão dela veio para o meu rosto e eu vi a minha confirmação escrita por todo o rosto dela. Não era a minha imaginação.

"Bem. Isso não é acolhedor?"

Deixei cair minhas mãos dela e dei um passo para trás ao som da voz de Victoria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_É sempre interessante saber o que Edward pensa de tudo o que aconteceu, o que vc´s acharam da conversa dele com Jasper no banheiro? E, novamente, terminando com a aparição de Victoria, será que ela vai aprontar alguma pra eles?_

_Desculpem por não ter postado na semana passada, mas ando com meu tempo super corrido ultimamente e quase não estou conseguindo traduzir..._

_Deixem reviews e até terça-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. A Pizza

**Capítulo 7 – A Pizza**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Victoria estava atrás dele, olhando para nós com um pequeno sorriso arrogante no rosto.

"Bem, eu acho que eu sei agora onde estava o seu gosto, Edward." Ela me olhou de cima abaixo, um sorriso leve no rosto. "Devo dizer, estou um pouco surpresa".

"Olá, Victoria." Felizmente, Edward foi capaz de falar. Eu estava dominada com um rubor e agora olhando para o chão. "Eu estava apenas dizendo boa noite para Bella aqui".

Ela riu e o som ecoou por todo o estacionamento em que ela estava na frente.

"Isso foi algum boa noite." Ela disse.

"Sim, bem..." Isso foi tudo o que Edward poderia pensar em dizer.

"Sim." Ela disse sarcasticamente. "Bem... eu estou fora agora. Tenho alguns telefonemas para fazer antes que fique tarde demais".

A mão de Edward correu pelos seus cabelos. "Bem. Boa noite, então".

Meus olhos treinados permaneceram no chão enquanto eu a ouvi se afastar, voltando na direção que ela tinha vindo, o que eu achei estranho. Eu estava mortificada e muito mais do que um pouco enjoada.

Enquanto eu estava ali parada perguntando-me se e como o que Victoria tinha visto seria retransmitido para Carlisle antes mesmo que eu entrasse no escritório na segunda-feira, ouvi Edward rindo. Olhei para ele e ele tinha uma mão em seu cabelo. Quando ele encontrou meu olhar inquisidor, ele começou a rir mais forte.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você acha que isso é engraçado." Eu olhei para ele.

"Bella, como você pode _não_ achar que isso é engraçado? Quero dizer, que idiota! 'Eu estava apenas dizendo boa noite para Bella aqui'." Ele zombou de si mesmo e eu tive que sorrir. Ele moveu em minha direção, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros. "É constrangedor, Bella, mas não é o fim do mundo. O que ela vai fazer? Contar aos nossos pais?"

"Carlisle?" Eu resmunguei.

"Se ele descobrir, ele descobriu." Ele levantou meu queixo com o dedo para que eu olhasse nos seus olhos. "Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado, Bella".

Eu suspirei e levantei-me ereta. "Eu sei. É apenas... vergonhoso." Eu me movi para o lado do motorista da minha caminhonete.

"Você está tão envergonhada de ser vista comigo?" Ele estava me provocando, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

"O Diretor de Vendas? Absolutamente." Eu tinha minha porta destrancada e eu a abri, pisando no estribo e olhando para ele por cima da cabine. "Edward Masen? Talvez não tanto".

"_Talvez_, hein?" Suas mãos voaram para o seu peito. "Fique parado, meu coração! Eu tenho um talvez!" Ele sorriu para mim e esperou enquanto eu liguei o motor antes de começar a caminhar de volta para o seu próprio carro. Notei que ele acendeu um cigarro enquanto se afastava.

**~~C&C~~**

Acordei ao som do alarme do meu telefone, dizendo-me que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto. Estiquei o braço e peguei meus óculos antes de ler a mensagem que fez meu rosto iluminar-se em um sorriso. Eu estaria mentindo se não admitisse que eu já tinha pensado nele.

_Aquele foi algum beijo._

Pensei por um momento antes de digitar a minha resposta. _Quem __é?_

Em meros momentos, eu estava lendo a sua próxima mensagem. _Quantas __pessoas __você __beijou __na __noite __passada?_

_Estamos falando de língua aqui?_

_Sim..._

_Duas... espere, talvez fosse apenas uma._

_Você não tem certeza?_

_Bem, __um __deles __está __um __pouco __nebuloso... __ele __me __pegou __de __surpresa __e __eu __não __tenho __certeza __de __que __era __uma __língua. _ Sorri quando digitei o resto da minha resposta. _E... __efetivamente.._

_Efetivamente?_

Revirei meus olhos. _Efetivamente __foi... __um __beijo_

_Oh. Sim. Efetivamente._

_Você __sabe __uma __coisa __ou __duas __sobre __beijar... __Você __sabe __- __para __uma __criança._ Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava sentada ali sorrindo como uma menina do colégio, enviando mensagens de texto flertantes de manhã para um menino bonito. Meu coração aumentou com a realização.

_Eu vou deixar você saber que tenho estado fora das fraldas por vários anos._

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. _Hmm..._ foi minha resposta.

_Hmm?_

_Bem, agora você tem eu imaginando você sem fraldas._

Levou alguns minutos antes de eu receber sua resposta e eu comecei a ficar nervosa. _Essa __última __mensagem __acabou __de __me __fazer __soar __como __uma __molestadora __de __crianças?_

Finalmente, ele disse: _Você __sabe __que __não __tem __que __apenas __me __imaginar __nu. __Posso __estar __aí __em __15 __minutos._

_Como você sabe quanto tempo vai demorar? Você não sabe onde eu moro._

Foi novamente um par de minutos antes de ele responder e eu me perguntar o que ele estava fazendo. O que, naturalmente, apenas fez a minha mente vagar para lugares que não deveria estar indo.

_Onde quer que você esteja, eu terei a certeza que leve apenas 15 minutos, não importa o que aconteça. Eu sou como a pizzaria Dominós. Eu garanto o meu tempo de entrega._

_Eu ri. Você leva apenas 15 minutos? Isso não soa todo promissor para mim..._

_Só vai levar-me 15 minutos para chegar até você! Vou gastar muito mais tempo PEGANDO você._

Eu ri e recebi uma outra mensagem dele antes que eu pudesse responder. _Maldição!_ Era tudo o que dizia e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para isso em questão. O que diabos isso queria dizer? Eu tinha começado a digitar-lhe outra mensagem quando meu telefone tocou na minha mão.

"Bem, bom dia." Eu disse para o telefone, sorrindo.

"Eu imaginei que poderia muito bem ligar para você." Edward disse. "Meus dedos estavam começando a ficar com cãibra. Além disso, há muito espaço para erros de interpretação quando se trata de mensagens de texto, como ambos agora descobrimos".

Eu ri.

"Então, a que horas eu estou indo para o jantar?" Ele perguntou.

"Uh... o quê?"

"Jantar. Nossa aposta, lembra?"

"Sim, eu me lembro da nossa aposta e lembro-me que nenhum de nós venceu".

Ouvi Edward suspirar. "Pensei que tínhamos superado isso e decidimos que jantaríamos hoje à noite, de qualquer maneira".

Eu ri no telefone. "Sim, em seus sonhos isso é o que decidimos".

"Então, o quê? Você tem algo melhor para fazer?"

"E se eu tiver? É um pouco insultante você pensar que eu teria uma noite de sábado livre em um prazo tão curto, sabe".

Ouvi sua risada suave. "Você está ocupada hoje à noite, Bella?"

Fiz uma pausa antes de suspirar e dizer-lhe a verdade. "Não. Mas não é esse o ponto".

Mas Edward já estava rindo novamente. "Digo a você o que - você não tem que fazer o jantar para mim Eu vou levar o vinho, você compra a pizza".

Parei novamente antes de ceder. Era o que eu queria, afinal. "Tudo bem. Mas eu tenho que escolher o sabor da pizza. E nada daquele estilo nojento de Chicago também. Eu sou toda massa fina ao estilo de pizza de Nova York, baby".

Edward riu. "Ok, tudo bem, qualquer coisa. Eu realmente não estou indo para a pizza, de qualquer maneira".

"Oh? Você já ouviu falar sobre a minha extensa coleção de DVDs?"

"É de renome mundial, sabe." Nós rimos por um momento antes de ele dizer, "Então, sete horas?"

"Parece bom".

"Ok, então eu te vejo às sete." Sua voz tinha esse tom 'vou desligar' nela.

"Uh - Edward?"

Sua voz soava como se ele estivesse sorrindo. "Sim?"

"Você não está esquecendo de algo?"

"Um... Eu estou realmente ansioso para vê-la, Bella".

Eu ri. "Você é um idiota. Você não precisa do meu _endereço_?"

Edward riu. "Oh. Sim, eu acho que preciso".

Eu ainda estava rindo enquanto eu lhe dei meu endereço e nós dissemos nosso adeus.

E então eu percebi que Edward Masen estaria na minha casa em apenas dez horas e eu pulei da minha cama.

Você poderia pensar que dez horas seria tempo suficiente para limpar uma pequena casa térrea de dois quartos como a minha e ainda ter tempo suficiente de sobra para tomar banho e ficar bonita. Não é como se a minha casa estivesse suja, em primeiro lugar. Ela só não era uma _empresa_de limpeza.

Os lençóis, é claro, foram para a máquina de lavar imediatamente e lisos, frescos e limpos de algodão vieram - meu favorito, lençóis mais macios.

Você sabe, apenas no caso.

Meu cômodo favorito na minha casa sempre tinha sido a sala exposta ao sol. Uma das coisas que Jacob e eu tínhamos trabalhado muito bem juntos foi na remodelação da casa estilo colonial 1929 que nós compramos juntos e reformamos ao longo do nosso casamento. A sala exposta ao sol corria pela extensão da frente da casa e servia tanto como sala de estar como sala de jantar. Nós tínhamos alinhado a parede interna toda com prateleiras de livros, completada com uma escada de biblioteca, sobre rodas, para que eu pudesse alcançar as prateleiras mais altas. A única quebra na parede de prateleiras era no corredor que levava ao quarto e banheiro e os caminhos da sala de jantar para a cozinha. Nós dois éramos ávidos leitores e Jacob era um professor de Literatura Americana, afinal. Mesmo quando os livros de Jacob foram retirados das prateleiras, não tinha levado muito tempo para eu preenchê-las novamente. Na verdade, eu estava feliz pelo cômodo extra. Intercalados com os livros estavam fotos emolduradas, peças de cerâmica, obras de arte, algumas bonecas Kachina*****e lembranças da minha vida e minhas viagens. Eu costumava ficar apenas sentada em uma das cadeiras confortáveis ou no sofá da sala e olhando para os itens nas prateleiras, lembrando de Charlie e os tempos de diversão que Rose, Alice e eu tínhamos compartilhado e me perguntando sobre o quão sortuda eu tinha sido. A sala exposta ao sol era o cômodo que me fazia sentir que esta casa era o meu lar. Era confortável e aconchegante e eu me sentia cercada por tudo o que era importante para mim.

_*Bonecas Kachina: http:/ www. horsekeeping. com/ ceremonial-home/ kachinas/ KD41-1-200h. jpg (retirar espaços)_

Mas aquelas prateleiras eram uma cadela com o pó. Demorava uma eternidade e no momento em que terminei, eu estava encharcada de suor e exausta de subir e descer a escada repetidamente. A boa notícia foi, entretanto, que eu já estava quase terminando com a casa. Uma vez que varri o chão de madeira e tapetes, eu estava pronta para entrar no chuveiro. Quarenta minutos de esfregar, esfoliar, hidratar e depilar as pernas mais tarde e eu me sentia como uma nova mulher.

Decidi manter a noite muito casual. Vesti um par de Levis e um velha camiseta de show do Bruce Springsteen. A camiseta era apenas um pouco apertada demais no peito, vendo como eu não tinha me desenvolvido quando a usei da primeira vez, mas eu não achei que seria um prejuízo para uma noite passada com Edward Masen. Eu estava tentada a encontrar uma maneira de usar meu pente de cabelo da sorte, mas simplesmente não combinava com toda a vibração "casual" para a qual eu estava indo. Eu usava um par muito sexy de calcinha de renda azul marinho e um sutiâ meia-taça combinando. De novo - só no caso. Passei apenas um pouco de base e algum gloss claro e deixei meus pés descalços. Imaginei que se ele achava que estava preparado para namorar uma mulher de 38 anos de idade, não havia muita necessidade em tentar encobrir todas as falhas que ele vai ver eventualmente, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, eu pensei, enquanto me avaliava no espelho de corpo inteiro no meu quarto, que eu ainda estava muito malditamente bem. Coloquei vários DVDs na mesa de café e sentei-me no sofá, tomando uma respiração profunda e tentando relaxar pela primeira vez durante todo o dia. Era 18h43.

Eu não tinha sequer percebido que fechei meus olhos e eu estava sendo abalada acordada pelo som de batidas na minha porta da frente. Olhei para ver o contorno de Edward parado na minha varanda, obscurecido pelo vidro fosco da porta. Respirei fundo quando me levantei e fui até lá para deixá-lo entrar.

Ele sorriu de forma cativante para mim do fundo da minha varanda e eu senti meu rosto derreter no meu próprio sorriso. Ele também estava usando jeans azul. Ele tinha coberto isso com uma camisa azul de manga longa que parecia incrivelmente macia e eu só queria correr minhas mãos sobre ela por cerca de 20 minutos ou algo assim.

"Oi." Ele disse adoravelmente.

"Oi." Porra. Eu estava corando _de __novo_? Isso era tão ridículo.

Fui para o lado para permitir que ele passasse pela porta. "Entre, por favor." Notei então que ele estava carregando um buquê de margaridas em variadas cores de amarelo, vermelho e laranja. Meu sorriso se alargou com a visão.

Edward virou-se para mim quando fechei a porta. Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando me entregou as flores. "Eu trouxe isto para você".

Peguei as flores e enterrei meu rosto neles. "Alguém disse a você que estas são as minhas favoritas?"

"O quê? Não." Ele disse. Ele parecia nervoso e sua mão correu pelo seu cabelo. "Estou feliz que você goste delas, no entanto." Ele levantou a sacola que estava segurando na outra mão. "Eu trouxe duas garrafas. Não sei sobre você, mas eu definitivamente vou precisar começar a beber antes mesmo de pedir a pizza".

Olhei para ele por um momento, quase assustada com o que ele disse. Então eu quebrei em um enorme sorriso e comecei a rir. Agarrei a sacola da sua mão e fiz sinal com a cabeça para ele seguir-me para a cozinha. "Eu estou com você. Vamos".

Coloquei tudo no balcão quando entramos na cozinha e peguei duas taças de vinho e um saca-rolhas, colocando-os no balcão também. Puxei o decanter***** de uma prateleira e percebi que Edward já tinha começado a desarrolhar uma das garrafas. Nós trabalhamos em silêncio, eu enchendo um vaso com água e colocando as margaridas nele, enquanto Edward primeiro esvaziou a garrafa de vinho no decanter, em seguida encheu as taças com ele.

_*Decanter: é um vaso de fundo largo e abertura estreita utilizado para separar sedimentos de um determinado líquido. No caso dos vinhos, além da retirada de sedimentos, o decanter serve também para oxigená-los, em virtude da maior área de contato do líquido com o ar no decanter, se comparada à área de contato quando ainda se encontra engarrafado. Foto de decanter: http:/ 2. bp. blogspot. com/ _KTXVY-MJXh8/ TPMbY4_15fI/ AAAAAAAAAE4/ eg_YHJicjUU/s320/dec2. jpg (retirar espaços)_

Antes que eu pudesse estender a mão para a minha taça, senti a mão de Edward no meu pescoço. Mal tive tempo de registrar o que estava acontecendo antes dos seus lábios estarem nos meus, cobrindo-os. Eu suspirei quando ele suavemente chupou meu lábio inferior entre os seus antes de afastar seu rosto ligeiramente.

"Springsteen, hein?"

"O quê?" Eu estava um pouco sem fôlego.

Edward olhou para o meu peito por um breve momento. "Springsteen. Sua camiseta".

"Oh." Edward soltou meu pescoço e eu quase cambaleei para trás, para longe dele. "Sim, Springsteen. Foi o meu primeiro show de rock. Eu tinha tipo oito anos".

Edward tinha as nossas taças na mão. "Sim, O Chefe." Ele revirou os olhos. "Herói do Homem Trabalhador e toda essa porcaria. O que seja".

Eu engasguei. "Oh, você não tem ideia." Eu puxei a barra da minha camiseta. "Essa foi da turnê 'The River'. Foi uma mudança de vida." Peguei minhas flores nas minhas mãos, envolvendo um braço em volta do vaso. Voltamos para a sala exposta ao sol e coloquei as flores na minha mesa de jantar do lado de fora da cozinha.

"Obrigada pelas margaridas." Eu disse, observando Edward enquanto ele caminhava ao longo das prateleiras de livros, olhando fixamente para eles. "Elas realmente são as minhas favoritas".

"De nada." Ele disse. Ele estava olhando para um pedaço de cerâmica preto sobre preto que eu comprei de um artista em San Ildephonso Pueblo, no Novo México. "Então, quem levou você para o show?"

"Huh?"

Ele mal olhou para mim, ainda olhando atentamente para as minhas coisas. "O show de Springsteen. Você disse que tinha oito anos. Quem leva uma criança assim para um show de rock? Eu acho que eu tinha 14 anos antes de eu ir mesmo a um show".

"Oh." Eu sorri. "Minha tia. Karen. Ela era a mais legal".

Edward olhou para mim então e eu caminhei na direção dele. "Tia Karen?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ela era dez anos mais velha que eu e ela era simplesmente a garota mais legal do mundo. Você sabe, tipo, ela escutava a música punk rock mais legal e ela tocava guitarra em uma banda e ela ficava fora até tarde. Ela sempre teve os namorados mais bonitos. Foi ela quem me apresentou a toda boa música e os melhores filmes. Ela me assustava completamente fazendo-me assistir a esses estranhos filmes de terror italianos. Eles me davam pesadelos totalmente, mas eu os assistia porque se ela achava que eles eram legais, eles deviam ser legais. Ela me ensinou a jogar pôquer também".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e se virou para mim ainda mais de longe, então ele estava de frente para mim totalmente agora. Ele entregou a minha taça de vinho para mim.

"Sim. Quero dizer, naquela época não era Hold 'Em. Você sabe, nós jogávamos pôquer _real_como cinco cartas empata, ou sete cartas vence".

Edward riu. "Eu já joguei pôquer _real_ antes".

"Bem, maravilha das maravilhas..." Eu murmurei com um sorriso.

Edward ergueu sua taça. "Bem, um brinde à Tia Karen então".

Levantei a minha taça em um brinde, sorrindo.

"Então, onde está a tia Karen hoje em dia? Ainda em Washington?"

Meu sorriso caiu e eu me senti mal. Eu sabia que ele não sabia que ela estava morta e agora ele se sentiria desconfortável. "Bem, na verdade, ela morreu quando eu tinha 17 anos".

A mandíbula de Edward caiu aberta e eu imediatamente me senti pior. "Sinto muito, Bella".

Minha mão estendeu para tocar seu braço. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Foi há muito tempo".

"Como ela morreu?"

Olhei para a minha taça de vinho. "Acidente de carro. O cara com quem ela estava tinha bebido e ele entrou em uma colisão frontal".

"Uau." Ele disse pesadamente. "Isso é péssimo".

"Sim, é".

Tomei outro gole de vinho, perguntando-me como sair disso e mudar de assunto quando Edward quebrou o silêncio um tanto estranho, dizendo, "Você tem um monte de Hemingway aqui." Ele balançou a cabeça em direção à estante de livros na frente da qual ainda estávamos parados.

"Oh, sim, eu tenho. A maioria destes eram do meu pai, na verdade. Eu nunca gostei de Hemingway, mas eu comecei a reler alguns desses recentemente e estou tendo uma mudança de coração, eu acho".

As sobrancelhas de Edward levantaram. "Sério?"

Eu assenti. "Eu ainda o acho um machista na maior parte do tempo, mas eu gosto da maneira como ele escreve. Eu gosto da sua economia com as palavras".

"Eu também." Ele disse, tocando uma cópia de _O __Sol __Também __Se __Levanta._"Especialmente quando você o compara a, digamos, Fitzgerald e todas as suas descrições prolixas e exuberantes de cada coisa passada, você chega a apreciar a forma como Hemingway diz muito em poucas palavras. Ele parece muito mais... americano para mim, talvez. Simples, direto. Meio que direto de dentro. Quero dizer, não que eu não goste de Fitzgerald, mas eu acho que prefiro Hemingway." Edward sorriu. "Ou, talvez, isso dependa em que dia você me perguntar".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com ele. Se minha calcinha já não estivesse molhada apenas pela aparecição desse homem na minha porta, ela estava certamente agora.

Ele sorriu para mim, percebendo minha mandíbula aberta. "O quê?"

"Você... _lê_?" Eu perguntei, o espanto evidente na minha voz.

Seu sorriso alargou e ele riu. "Sim, eu _leio_. Isso é tão estranho?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça para limpá-la do torpor em que eu estava. "Francamente, sim. Ninguém mais lê".

"Bem, você lê, aparentemente".

"Bem, claro, _eu _leio, mas..." Acenei com a mão no ar, dispensando o assunto. "Estou feliz por estar errada sobre este assunto." Levantei meu copo para ele e tomei outro gole. "Vamos sentar? Vai ser uma longa noite se nós passarmos o tempo todo sobre os nossos pés".

Ele olhou para os DVDs quando sentou no sofá. "Então, quais filmes você tem aqui?"

Acenei com a mão sobre a seleção como se eu fosse Vanna White lançando cartas. "Então, eu tenho espalhados uma série de filmes para você escolher. Eu realmente não sei ainda que tipo de filmes você gosta, então eu tentei colocar uma seleção variada para você. Ação, Comédia, Horror, Pequena Arte Indie, Documentário etc." Peguei o primeiro filme. "_Manhattan_. É engraçado, é muito bem filmado e não é tão excessivamente romântico a ponto de ser considerado um romance... _Duro __de __Matar. _Repleto de ação, mas bem escrito o suficiente para que eu não fique entediada por apenas um monte de bombas e armas de fogo e explosões. Além disso, Bruce Willis tinha uma bela bunda naquela época".

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e pegou o DVD gentilmente da minha mão, movendo-o para o sofá atrás dele e o enfiando entre as almofadas. "Sim. Eu não acho que nós assistiremos este".

Eu ri. "Ok, então temos _Uma __Janela __Para __o __Amor._Totalmente filme de garota, mas eu não sei quantos pontos você está esperando ganhar esta noite. Falando de filmes de terror italianos, eu tenho _Suspiria_".

Edward pegou esse da minha mão também, olhando para a tampa traseira. "O que diabos é _Suspiria_?"

"O que diabos é _Suspiria_? Edward, você _gosta_ de filmes de terror?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Sim, você sabe. Gostei de _Halloween_ e outras coisas, mas eu não sou, tipo, um aficionado".

"Oh, sim. Eu tenho esse filme também. Mas, de qualquer maneira, se não esta noite, vou mostrar-lhe _Suspiria_ em algum momento. É incrível. Lindamente filmado, esquisito e meio que me lembra da _Branca __de __Neve __e __os __Sete __Anões_. Só que sangrento e com uma estranha dublagem em Inglês sobre os atores falando italiano. E não são anões de verdade. Ah, e poderíamos discutir a trilha sonora inquietante por dias".

Edward tinha um olhar estranho em seu rosto sorridente, enquanto tomava outro gole na sua taça de vinho. Dei a ele um olhar interrogativo por um momento, mas quando ele não disse nada, eu segui em frente.

"_Os __Indomáveis._Na verdade, tenho as duas versões do filme, mas eu prefiro a versão mais recente, com Russell Crowe. _Pulp __Fiction_, porque quem não gosta de Tarantino? _Ajuste __Final,_porque é o meu filme favorito dos irmãos Cohen, e _Procura-se __Amy _porque é engraçado e há muita conversa sobre sexo lésbico".

Edward voltou a levantar as sobrancelhas para mim e eu encolhi os ombros. "Hey, eu sei como vocês, caras, gostam de sexo lésbico." Ele riu.

"Tenho outros filmes, é claro." Eu disse, começando a levantar do meu assento.

Edward levantou a mão. "Por favor, não. Eu já tenho muitas opções. Minha mente está hesitante".

Eu ri. "Ok, mas eu tenho um pedido." Com outro levantar das suas sobrancelhas, eu continuei. "Precisamos pedir a pizza mais cedo do que tarde porque eu não comi o dia todo e ficarei bêbada após uma taça de vinho se não o fizermos".

"Hmm... deixar você bêbada pode funcionar em meu benefício, no entanto." A mão não segurando o vinho escapou para fazer cócegas nas minhas costelas e eu me contorci e ri, empurrando-o para longe. Ele riu. "Peça o que você quiser pedir, está tudo bem por mim".

Eu pulei e peguei o telefone sem fio da sua posição usual. "O que você gosta na sua pizza?" Perguntei a ele.

"Eu pensei que você fosse escolher os sabores".

Revirei os olhos. "Eu sei como ser educada, Edward".

Ele sorriu para mim. "Ok, bem, eu costumo comer essencialmente tudo. Nada de anchovas, mas fora isso, estou aberto. Quanto mais carne, melhor, eu digo".

"Há!" Eu disse, quase sob a minha respiração. "Isso é o que ela disse".

O sorriso de Edward surgiu em seu rosto lentamente. "Você acabou de dizer o que acho-?"

Eu sorri para ele e acenei para o leitor de DVD debaixo da televisão. "Coloque o DVD enquanto eu ligo, ok?"

"Okay. Apenas não peça nada feminino como abacaxi. Quem come abacaxi em sua pizza?"

Eu ignorei isso e entrei na cozinha para que eu pudesse pedir sem sentir o peso dos olhos de Edward em mim. Quando voltei para a sala, eu trouxe o decanter cheio de Cabernet comigo e notei que ele estava sentado no sofá sem os seus sapatos. Ele tinha suas longas pernas esticadas na frente dele. Ele virou-se quando ouviu-me entrar na sala.

"Eu espero que você não se importe." Ele disse, levantando os pés do chão. "Você não tem nenhum, então eu imaginei - quando em Roma, você sabe".

Eu enchi nossas taças antes de estabelecer o decanter para baixo em uma revista sobre a mesa do café. "Está tudo bem, é claro. Então, que filme você escolheu?"

Edward deu um tapinha no lugar ao lado dele. "Sente-se e descubra." Ele disse.

Sentei-me e curvei meus pés debaixo de mim, sorrindo. Seu braço repousava sobre as costas do sofá, atrás de mim, e eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo irradiando dele.

Quando ouvi os toques iniciais de jazz, seguidos pela voz narrativa de Woody Allen sobre as lindas fotos da linha do horizonte de Manhattan, eu ofeguei. "Você escolheu _Manhattan_!" Eu me virei na direção dele para encontrá-lo sorrindo quase tão amplamente quanto eu.

"Isso eu fiz." Ele disse.

"Você escolheu isto só para me impressionar?"

"Impressioná-la com o quê?"

"Bem... eu só... eu acho que eu esperava _Pulp __Fiction_ ou _Ajuste __Final._Eu também tenho todos os filmes de Jason Bourne, se você preferir".

"Bem, isso é bom saber, para referência futura, mas acontece que eu amo este filme e eu não o vi em muitos anos".

"Muitos anos? Quanto é 'muitos'?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Um monte".

"Bem, porque eu não o vi em muitos anos também. Mas, você sabe - a última vez que eu o vi, eu ainda era uma adulta, enquanto você estava com, tipo, oito anos então".

Edward suspirou e pegou o controle remoto, apertando o botão de pausa. Ele olhou para mim, todos os seus sorrisos e risadas desaparecendo. "Bella..."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele, sem saber o que ele queria. A mão descansando no encosto do sofá se mudou para o meu cabelo e ele segurou uma mecha entre os dedos, movendo-a entre eles enquanto olhava para ela.

"Então, isso realmente incomoda você?" Ele olhou-me nos olhos então, sua mão não se movendo no meu cabelo. "A nossa diferença de idade?"

Suspirei um pouco antes de responder. Virei meu corpo em direção a ele. "A verdade?" Eu perguntei. Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Às vezes, sim." Seus olhos caíram e sua mão caiu do meu cabelo também. Eu coloquei uma mão em seu peito para que ele soubesse que eu não tinha terminado com o que eu estava dizendo. Sua camisa era realmente macia. "Às vezes, não." Seus olhos moveram de volta para os meus e eu me aconcheguei mais perto dele, sentindo seu braço mover ao redor dos meus ombros quando fiz isso. "Às vezes." Eu disse. "Eu acho que pode ser uma coisa muito boa." De alguma forma, minhas pernas acabaram estendidas sobre as suas coxas, meus pés descansando contra o braço do sofá. Seu braço caiu para descansar em minhas canelas, enquanto sua outra mão massageava a minha nuca levemente, através do meu cabelo.

"Uma coisa boa?" Ele pareceu quase tímido para mim de debaixo dos seus cílios e nunca na minha vida eu quis tanto beijar alguém. Inclinei-me para a frente para fazer exatamente isso - bem de leve, nos seus lábios, antes de falar novamente.

"Bem, você sabe..." Meus dedos desenharam padrões em sua camisa macia enquanto eu falava. "Jacob era um pouco mais velho que eu, e - bem... Deixe-me apenas dizer que quaisquer encontros que eu tive desde então tem sido menos do que estelares. A perspectiva de passar algum tempo de qualidade com um cara excessivamente quente de 28 anos de idade – um que tem a resistência de um cara quente de 28 anos de idade?" Eu o beijei de maneira mais significativa então, deixando meus lábios e língua falarem por mim através dos beijos. Senti o tecido da minha calça deslocando contra a minha canela quando ele fechou sua mão ali.

Os olhos de Edward estavam vidrados quando quebramos o beijo. "Eu tenho 27." Ele disse, sorrindo em seguida.

Eu ri suavemente. "Sim, tudo bem. Eu tenho que repetir o meu discurso todo agora?"

"Acho que entendi a imagem." Ele disse, movendo-se em minha direção para continuar o nosso beijo. Eu coloquei a mão em seu peito para detê-lo.

"Apenas... você sabe... isso é o que é. E eu não vejo nenhuma razão para fingir que eu _não_ sou mais velha que você".

Edward me olhou por um momento, o calor da sua mão de novo em movimento através do meu cabelo e sua outra mão acariciando minha perna através do meu jeans. O verde dos seus olhos parecia ficar mais escuro enquanto eu observava e quando eles perfuraram os meus, eu podia sentir meu coração começar a correr. "Ok." Ele finalmente sussurrou e se moveu para me beijar de novo, mas minha mão o parou mais uma vez.

"E você?" Eu perguntei. "Isso te incomoda?"

Edward riu e moveu-se em minha direção novamente. "Não".

Eu puxei meu rosto para trás. "Não?"

"Não." Ele disse novamente, balançando sua cabeça.

"Nem um pouco?"

A mão de Edward mudou-se do meu cabelo para cobrir meu rosto. Seus olhos novamente olharam profundamente para os meus. "Bella, eu acho que você é linda. Eu acho que você é inteligente, eu acho que você é apaixonada, eu acho que você é engraçada, eu acho que você é confiante e eu acho que você é quente como o inferno. Isso é realmente tudo que me importa." Seu rosto moveu em direção a mim novamente, mas desta vez foi ele quem puxou para trás. "Exceto, eu tenho uma pergunta".

"Qual é?" Eu perguntei, surpresa que eu podia falar, já que as suas últimas palavras me deixaram sem fôlego.

Enquanto Edward fez sua pergunta, seu corpo moveu, movendo o meu com ele. Ele tinha me deitado no sofá, seu corpo meio cobrindo o meu no momento em que ele terminou de falar. "É verdade o que eles dizem? Sobre as mulheres da sua idade, eu quero dizer?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não sabendo o que ele queria dizer. "O que eles dizem?"

"Você está realmente em sua excelência sexual neste momento?" Ele riu e beijou meu pescoço, enterrando o rosto contra o meu ombro.

Eu ri sozinha, metade pelo que ele me perguntou e metade pelos arrepios agora cobrindo minha carne. "Bem, acho que vou deixar isso para você descobrir por conta própria".

Edward rosnou e eu ri quando seu corpo empurrou o meu no sofá. Ele segurou minhas mãos e as moveu acima da minha cabeça, mantendo-as lá, enquanto seus lábios e a sua língua provocavam e faziam cócegas até que eu pensei que poderia perder minha mente. Seus lábios cobriram o meu pescoço antes de se moverem até encontrar minha boca. Uma vez que ele encontrou, todas as risadas pararam e eu abri meus lábios para ele, sua língua encontrando a minha e se entrelaçando com ela. Um gemido suave veio da minha garganta enquanto ele soltava as minhas mãos, uma das suas descendo pelo meu braço até chegar ao meu lado, cobrindo meu peito e o apertando suavemente.

E isso é quando bateram na porta. Edward voou de cima de mim e ficou de pé com uma velocidade extrema, como se esperasse que meus pais viessem em alta velocidade através da porta, ou algo assim. Eu ri e comecei a alisar as minhas roupas. "Relaxe, Edward. É apenas a pizza".

A mão de Edward correu pelo seu cabelo, um sorriso de culpa em seus lábios. "Você quer que eu a pegue?"

Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo e pararam quando viram a perceptível protuberância em suas calças. Levantei-me, rindo. "Um... não, tudo bem. Eu acho que é melhor eu pegá-la".

Os olhos de Edward seguiram os meus e ele sorriu, envergonhado. Sua mão se mudou para cobrir a parte dianteira das suas calças. Peguei algum dinheiro da mesa de jantar, rindo. Antes de eu abrir a porta, peguei seu olhar. "'Confiante', Edward?" Eu sorri para ele e ele balançou a cabeça, rindo. "Sério?"

Depois de deixar a comida sobre a mesa de jantar, fui até a cozinha para pegar-nos alguns pratos e talheres. Ouvi um barulho de papel quando Edward pegou a nossa salada do saco que estava dentro.

"O que há com toda essa comida? _Duas_ pizzas?"

Coloquei os pratos em cima da mesa e abri uma das caixas de pizza. "Sim. Pedi para você a sua pizza viril de carne, como você pode ver." Levantei a caixa para ele e ele olhou para ela. "E eu tenho uma pizza de marguerita para mim".

Ele olhou para a minha. "Parece chata. O que tem sobre ela?"

"Apenas queijo, tomate e manjericão." Ele torceu o nariz para mim. "É por isso que eu pedi duas pizzas".

"Isso simplesmente parece bobagem." Ele disse, colocando uma pequena quantidade de salada em um prato. "Eu teria comido o que você quisesse." Ele fez uma pausa depois de dizer isso, a salada presa a um garfo de servir, pairando acima do seu prato. Ele olhou para mim com um brilho diabólico nos olhos e riu enquanto observava um rubor cobrir meu rosto.

Limpei a garganta e fingi que não entendi o seu significado. "Por que você deve ser privado de toda a carne que você quer-"

Edward me lançou um sorriso lascivo. "Essa não é a minha frase?"

Dei a ele um olhar aguçado e continuei como se eu não o tivesse ouvido falar. "Quando eu poderia simplesmente pedir duas e nós dois podemos ter o que queremos?"

Edward deu de ombros e estendeu a mão em direção à sua pizza. "Bem, eu sou todo para nós dois conseguirmos o que queremos." Ele piscou para mim e empilhou três pedaços de pizza no seu prato.

Ele bateu no meu quadril com o dele enquanto passava por mim, segurando seu prato de comida em suas mãos.

"Então eu estarei me esquivando desses pesados duplos sentidos a noite toda?" Eu perguntei, colocando uma grande quantidade de salada e um pedaço de pizza no meu prato.

"Ei, eu acredito que você começou".

Começamos o filme de novo, já que realmente não tínhamos prestado atenção nos primeiros minutos da primeira vez que passou. Nós comemos a nossa comida e rimos nos momentos apropriados. Quando terminamos a nossa garrafa de vinho, Edward abriu outra e, quando tínhamos acabado de comer, nós nos aconchegamos um no outro no sofá. Quando _Manhattan_ acabou e eu tinha limpado as poucas lágrimas dos meus olhos que eu tinha derramado na doçura do fim, colocamos _Ajuste __Final,_um filme que Edward nunca tinha visto.

Eu não estou dizendo que nós realmente _assistimos_ ao filme. Mas estava passando.

No momento em que chegamos à parte onde Johnny Caspar se aproxima de Tom Reagan sobre limpar suas dívidas para ele se ele viesse trabalhar para Caspar, a língua de Edward estava escorrendo pelo meu pescoço, por trás da minha orelha para o topo da minha camiseta do Springsteen.

Quando Verna e Tom começaram a trabalhar pela primeira vez, Edward segurou meu rosto em sua mão e o virou em direção a ele, beijando-me profundamente. Ele passou a mão pelo meu lado e puxou minhas pernas para cima e sobre o seu colo, enquanto Tom tentava esconder seu caso do seu chefe, Leo.

Edward estava em cima de mim, me beijando, minha camiseta agora empurrada para cima e suas mãos em cima de mim enquanto Tom levava Bernie Bernbaum para dentro da floresta para matá-lo. Eu puxei minha boca longe da dele, apenas para tê-lo movendo-se para o meu pescoço, beijando, lambendo e mordiscando. Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar um pouco.

"Você realmente deve assistir esta parte." Eu disse, minha respiração ainda vindo rápida demais.

Edward parou e olhou para o meu rosto, uma das suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Esta parte do filme. É muito importante".

Edward olhou para a televisão por um momento, então procurou em torno de nós até que encontrou o controle remoto. Ele o agarrou e desligou a TV.

"Vamos vê-lo amanhã." Ele disse, sorrindo.

Edward estava quase sentado e ele olhou para mim, seu sorriso desaparecendo lentamente à medida que seus olhos escureciam. De repente, eu me dei conta que minha camiseta estava ainda empurrada para cima e me senti muito exposta. Minhas mãos se moveram para puxar minha camiseta para baixo, mas a sua me parou. Ele empurrou minhas mãos suavemente, olhando-me nos olhos. O sorriso voltou ao seu rosto e ele puxou a camiseta, seus olhos questionando os meus. Sentei-me apenas um pouco para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo a tirar a camiseta sobre a minha cabeça.

"Tchau tchau, Chefe." Edward disse quando jogou a camiseta no chão e seus lábios voltaram para encontrar os meus.

Seus beijos eram insanos. Ele gostava de me provocar, afastando-se de mim para correr sua língua ao longo do meu lábio superior ou meus dentes, às vezes mordiscando meu lábio inferior antes de mergulhar em mim, sua língua sedosa deslizando contra a minha e seus lábios se movendo eroticamente. Eu puxei seu cabelo maluco, tentando me aproximar dele. Eu me contorcia embaixo dele, o atrito do meu jeans simplesmente insuficiente para satisfazer as minhas necessidades. Uma das minhas pernas foi em torno da sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Sua coxa moveu entre as minhas, fazendo-me contorcer-me contra ele ainda mais.

Ele removeu sua boca da minha, mais uma vez movendo para o meu pescoço. Sua mão moveu para cima pelo meu lado em direção ao meu peito até que encontrou seus lábios ali. Ele cobriu minha carne em sua mão enquanto a cobria com sua boca, a umidade quente da sua respiração através do fino tecido ali me fazendo tremer.

"Meu Deus, você é linda, Bella." Eu gemi e ele se afastou, sorrindo para mim. "Sério, seu corpo..." O olhar que veio em seu rosto naquele momento não era aquele de esmagadora luxúria que eu deveria ter esperado. Ele se afastou rapidamente, quase sentando.

"O que há de errado?" Minha voz soou estranha em meus ouvidos, rouca e sem fôlego, mais profunda que o usual.

O rosto de Edward ficou um pouco pálido, mas ele olhou de volta para mim, sorrindo novamente. "Nada." Seus olhos caíram para os meus seios e o olhar que veio sobre o seu rosto então era muito mais lisonjeiro e convidativo. Seu olhar era um de fome. "Porra." Ele disse e sua boca caiu para o meu peito mais uma vez. Suas mãos moveram ao redor das minhas costas, em direção aos ganchos do meu sutiã e eu juro que ouvi um rosnado suave emanando dele antes de ele se afastar de mim novamente.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu – eu sinto muito, eu..." Ele sentou-se completamente e eu não tive escolha a não ser segui-lo. Seu rosto estava realmente pálido.

"Edward..." Eu mal sussurrei seu nome e coloquei uma mão em suas costas. Ele olhou para mim com olhos em pânico.

"Jesus, Bella." Ele saltou do sofá. "Onde é o seu-?"

Sabendo imediatamente o que ele queria dizer sem que ele terminasse sua frase, eu apontei na direção certa. "Final do corredor!"

Ele correu pelo corredor e eu ouvi a porta bater.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Essa conversinha da Victoria não me convenceu muito não... o que será que ela está aprontando? E o que vc's acharam desse jantar deles? O que será que aconteceu com Edward nesse final, será que ele está passando mal?_

_Deixem reviews e até terça que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. A Espera

**Capítulo 8 – A Espera**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Edward?" Bati na porta suavemente e chamei seu nome tão baixinho que fiquei com medo, num primeiro momento, que ele não tivesse me ouvido. Ele esteve enfurnado no banheiro por pelo menos dez minutos e o único som que eu podia ouvir da sala exposta ao sol era a repetição da descarga do vaso sanitário.

"Edward?" Eu disse de novo, um pouco mais alto desta vez. Ouvi um gemido em resposta e por isso fiquei bastante confiante de que ele estava, pelo menos, ainda vivo lá dentro. "Posso pegar alguma coisa para você? Água? Alguma Ginger Ale*****?"

_*__Ginger Ale__: é um refrigerante comum nos EUA, Canadá e Inglaterra, feito à base de gengibre. __É uma bebida normalmente usada em substituição ao champanhe, devido à aparência similar. A Ginger Ale é também usada para evitar a sonolência. Existem várias marcas que comercializam o refrigerante, sendo a Schweppes uma das mais conhecidas._

"Você tem algum bicarbonato?"

"Há algum Alka Seltzer***** no armário de remédios aí dentro. Vou pegar um pouco de água." Corri para a cozinha, meus pés deslizando no chão de madeira enquanto eu dobrava a esquina. Voltei, momentos depois, com dois copos de água - um pequeno, para o Alka Seltzer, e um maior, com gelo. Bati novamente na porta, suavemente.

_*__Alka__Seltzer__: __é__ o__ mesmo __que __o__ nosso__ sal__ de __fruta __ENO, __um __efervescente __indicado __para __azia __e __má __digestão._

Quando ele abriu a porta, meu queixo caiu um pouco com a visão diante de mim. Em essência, ele parecia uma merda. Bem, tão merda como Edward poderia provavelmente algum dia parecer. Sua pele estava pálida e parecia pastosa e úmida e seu cabelo era uma confusão ainda maior do que o habitual. Ele tinha olheiras sob seus olhos.

"Jesus, Edward." Minha mão foi para a sua testa enquanto ele soltava os comprimidos no pequeno copo de água e ouvi o familiar som de "plop-plop-fizz-fizz" do Alka Seltzer. "Querido, você tem uma febre".

Eu me virei em direção ao armário de roupas de cama e banho no corredor.

"Com o que diabos você me alimentou?" Ele perguntou. Ele se encostou na pia, ambas as mãos espalmadas sobre o balcão. Ele olhou para o balcão na frente dele, observando seu copo efervescendo e esperando os comprimidos dissolverem.

Eu trouxe uma toalha de volta para o banheiro e corri água fria sobre ela. "Ei, você é o único que tinha que ter toda aquela carne repugnante em sua pizza".

Ele bebeu o remédio e olhou para mim, um sorriso triste em seu rosto. "Você sabe, isso não era nada como eu imaginava o nosso encontro terminando".

Sorri com simpatia. "Bem, não está terminando." Eu disse, agarrando seu braço.

Eu o levei para o meu quarto, mas sua mão prendeu no batente da porta, nos parando. "Uhm... Bella, tanto quanto eu te adoro, eu não estou realmente com vontade".

Revirei os olhos e o empurrei mais para dentro do quarto. "Há há. Você pode tirar sua camisa, ou você precisa de mim para ajudá-lo?"

Sua mão foi até sua camisa e ele parecia confuso. "Huh? Bella..."

"Querido, você está realmente doente. Você vai ficar aqui esta noite".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não, está tudo bem. Eu simplesmente vou para casa e ligo para você amanhã." Ele começou a se mover em direção à porta, mas ele não estava sequer andando em linha reta.

"Sim." Eu disse, agarrando o braço dele e gentilmente o virando ao redor. "Eu não penso assim, amigo. Você pode ficar aqui." Ele apenas olhou para mim, seu olhar aparentemente não totalmente focado. "Os lençóis estão limpos, eu juro. E eles são realmente macios".

Ele sorriu e sentou-se na cama. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua camisa, segurando a barra inferior, mas suas mãos pegaram as minhas.

"Bella... Eu não quero que você me veja todo doente".

Eu sorri. Maldição, mas ele era bonitinho quando era patético. "É muito tarde, Edward. Eu já o vi. E agora, eu já o deixei doente. Eu não posso deixá-lo exatamente sair na estrada. Nem em boa consciência, de qualquer maneira".

Ele sorriu novamente e soltou minhas mãos, erguendo os braços. Eu puxei a camiseta por cima deles e prendi minha respiração com a visão diante de mim.

Edward Masen era, em uma palavra, lindo. Ele não era enorme em um tipo de forma 'eu-gasto-todo-o-meu-tempo-na-academia', mas ele era magro e longo e seus músculos eram bem definidos. Meus dedos arrastaram brevemente sobre o seu estômago esculpido enquanto eu levantava sua camisa. O 'V' levando aos mistérios abaixo do seu jeans era tão bonito que tomou toda a minha força de vontade para não dobrar-me e mordiscar a carne lá.

Eu o ouvi rir, trazendo-me para fora de outra névoa induzida por Edward. Olhei para cima e peguei seus olhos.

"Huh." Ele disse, sorrindo. "Mesmo depois de vomitar minhas tripas, eu ainda sou uma extraordinária peça significativa de homem, não sou?"

Revirei os olhos, mas eu tive que sorrir. "Bem, é bom ver que sua doença não diminuiu o seu senso de humor".

"Humor? Quem está brincando?"

Virei-me para estender sua camisa sobre a parte traseira da cadeira de balanço no canto e ouvi o seu pânico, "Um – Bella?"

Eu me virei e apontei para o banheiro principal e ele passou rapidamente por mim.

Ele ficou lá por um tempo, mas no momento em que eu trouxe o seu copo de água e a toalha molhada para o quarto e os coloquei na mesa de cabeceira, ele estava de volta e esparramado sobre a cama. Sua calça jeans tinha sido puxada perigosamente baixa nos seus quadris e eu me perguntei vagamente exatamente o quanto seria errado molestar um homem doente enquanto ele dormia. Eu estabeleci-me para limpar seu rosto com a toalha úmida e tive de sorrir quando ouvi seus pequenos murmúrios semi-adormecidos de apreciação.

Eu dormi durante intervalos de algumas horas no quarto de hóspedes (também conhecido como minha academia), levantando-me várias vezes para verificar Edward. Era evidente que ele tinha vomitado algumas vezes, mas pelo menos ele estava dormindo entre ter que fazer isso. Seu copo de água esvaziou em algum momento durante a noite, o que achei que era um bom sinal, e eu o enchi novamente.

Tomei banho no banheiro de hóspedes de manhã, grogue e não exatamente na minha melhor aparência, já que eu não tinha dormido bem. Eu me movimentei ao redor da casa de moletom e uma camiseta, meu cabelo ainda molhado. Eu precariamente recuperei o jornal de domingo da roseira onde o meu entregador sempre conseguia jogá-lo e comecei a passar o café. Levei um copo de água fresca para Edward e o encontrei acordado e sentado. Vi que sua calça tinha sido descartada em algum ponto e estava jogada no chão ao lado da cama.

Ele sorriu quando entrei no quarto e ele parecia ter 12 anos de idade. Ele parecia tão doce e vulnerável que eu quase me senti um pouco pervertida pelos pensamentos que eu tinha começado a ter quando vi seu jeans no chão e percebi que não havia muito mais do que um fino lençol de algodão entre eu e uma fatia de céu.

"Bom dia." Eu disse enquanto entrava. "Sentindo-se melhor?" Coloquei o novo copo de água na mesa de cabeceira e ele estendeu a mão para agarrar a minha mão na sua.

"Estou agora." Ele disse, sorrindo para mim.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama e coloquei minha outra mão sobre a sua cabeça, sentindo para ver se ele ainda estava com febre. Fiquei contente que estava fria ao toque. "Posso pegar alguma coisa para você?"

Edward agarrou a mão que eu tinha na sua testa e agora segurava as minhas duas entre as suas. "Café?" Ele perguntou.

Balancei minha cabeça e puxei minhas mãos das suas. "Café não é o que você precisa. Ele só vai desidratá-lo mais do que você já está".

"Você sabe." Ele disse. "Você tem uma tendência a ser irritantemente consciente da saúde".

Eu sorri. "Eu só não quero que você me processe por deixá-lo doente".

"Eu realmente preciso de café, Bella. Eu não posso ser meu próprio eu encantador sem isso".

Eu suspirei. "Digo a você – beba esse copo inteiro de água e trarei a você metade de uma xícara de café. E se você for um menino muito bom, eu vou até mesmo deixá-lo tomar um banho".

Edward pegou o copo da mesa de cabeceira e olhou-me nos olhos enquanto bebia o copo inteiro. Seus olhos estavam nublados e ele estava ainda mais pálido que o habitual. Seu cabelo estava apontando em cerca de 87 diferentes direções e ele parecia ter uma fina camada de suor cobrindo toda a sua pessoa. E ele ainda era o filho da puta mais sexy que eu já vi na minha vida.

Ele me entregou o copo vazio e sua mão foi para o seu cabelo. "Porra, isso me deu uma dor de cabeça. Pensei que água deveria ser boa para você".

"Sim, bem, você não tem que beber como se acabasse de voltar da caminhada pelo Saara." Olhei para o rosto dele. "Quando foi a última vez que você vomitou?"

Edward gemeu. "Não é ruim o suficiente que eu simplesmente passei a noite vomitando na sua frente? Agora eu tenho que falar sobre isso também?"

Eu ri. "Bem, se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu nunca realmente vi você vomitar. E eu só queria ter certeza de que a água não viria voando de volta para mim".

"Bem, já faz algumas horas. Eu acho. Por que eu não pulo para dentro daquele chuveiro que você me provocou e tenho o meu café depois?" Ele piscou para mim. "Podemos tomar um café na cama juntos".

"Hmm... Bem, pelo menos eu vou conseguir a agradável manhã seguinte, mesmo que o nosso encontro tenha sido um fracasso".

Comecei a me levantar da cama e ele agarrou meu braço. "Ei." Ele disse. "Sinto muito por ficar doente".

Eu sentei de volta e passei a mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. "Acho que sou eu quem deveria pedir desculpas por isso".

"Por quê?" O sorriso estava de volta. "Você fez isso de propósito?"

"Claro que não. Mas eu comprei a pizza".

Sua mão começou a fazer padrões na minha coxa enquanto eu olhava para o seu lindo rosto.

"Edward." Eu disse. Ele olhou-me nos olhos. "Nosso encontro não foi realmente um fracasso".

Ele sorriu. "Não?"

"Nem um pouco".

Se olhos pudessem foder, eu estaria fumando um dos seus cigarros trinta segundos depois.

Limpei a garganta e levantei. "Se você não quiser usar sua roupa da noite passada, eu acho que tenho algum moletom velho aqui." Caminhei para o meu armário e inclinei-me para abrir a gaveta de baixo. Eu ouvi Edward se levantar da cama e fiz uma pausa. Eu estava realmente com medo de virar-me, com medo de vê-lo ali de cueca. Ou pior, e se ele estivesse de commando*****?

_*Commando: a expressão significa não usar roupa íntima (calcinha ou cueca). As origens para essa expressão são de "out in the open" (a céu aberto), ou "ready for action" (pronto para a ação). Ou seja... imaginem Edward sem cueca *suspirando*_

Puxei o que eu queria da gaveta e respirei fundo, demorando-me antes de virar. Ele estava de pé ao lado da cama. Ele puxou o lençol de cima fora dela e o envolveu em torno dele. Eu não tinha certeza se agradecia a Deus por isso, ou o amaldiçoava.

"Bella, eu duvido que eu possa caber em um par dos seus moletons." Ele tinha um sorriso deliciosamente diabólico em seu rosto e seus olhos vagaram sobre o meu corpo como se fosse o último fruto picante na mesa do buffet.

Revirei os olhos. "Bem, eu certamente espero que não. Este não é o meu moletom, bobinho." Entreguei-os e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Se você quer saber, era do meus ex-marido".

Edward segurou o moletom longe do seu corpo como se pudesse ter uma doença contagiosa enquanto eu ria.

"Bem, desculpe, mas é isso, sua roupa da noite passada, ou minha camiseta do Springsteen".

Ele começou a andar em direção ao banheiro, moletom na mão. Ele virou-se antes de chegar até a porta. "Por que você ainda tem o moletom do seu ex?"

Dei de ombros. "Honestamente, eu não tenho ideia. Talvez eu estivesse os salvando para uma fogueira no quintal quando meu divórcio saísse".

"Uh-huh." Ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

Quinze minutos depois, ouvi a água no banheiro ser desligada e, como prometido, eu coloquei-lhe metade de uma xícara de café. Quando voltei para o quarto, ele estava acabando de abrir a porta do banheiro. Ele saiu, sem camisa, de calça de moletom. Era vários centímetros mais comprida e larga nele. Se não fosse o cordão na cintura, não estaria em torno dos seus quadris.

"Bella, você era casada com o Incrível Hulk?"

Eu sorri. "O que posso dizer? Ele é um cara grande".

Ele se encostou no batente da porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu. "Ah, é? Quão grande é 'grande'?"

Eu olhei para ele depois de ter estabelecido sua xícara de café para baixo, ignorando sua pergunta, embora eu soubesse exatamente o que ele queria dizer. "Dois cubos de açúcar, certo?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça e perguntou de novo, "Quão grande é 'grande'?"

Eu ri. "Bem... Deixe-me apenas dizer que nem tudo é sobre o tamanho, se você me entende".

Ele riu também. "Eu acho que entendo o seu significado." Ele disse.

Eu me virei para sair do quarto. "Relaxe. Vou pegar o jornal".

"Bella?"

Virei de volta na direção dele.

"Um... Posso usar sua escova de dentes?"

Eu hesitei. Eu odiava as pessoas usando minha escova de dentes em circunstâncias _normais_. "Uh... espere um pouco." Eu fui ao armário de roupas de cama e banho e voltei momentos depois com uma escova de dentes nova.

"Aqui." Eu disse. "Desculpe, mas eu realmente não quero resquícios do seu vômito na minha escova de dentes".

Edward riu e voltou em direção ao banheiro.

Como eu pretendia, caminhei até a cozinha para pegar o jornal. Eu também peguei dois copos de suco de laranja, no caso de Edward querer um pouco, antes de voltar para o quarto. Sentei-me na cama, minhas costas contra dois travesseiros que foram pressionados contra a cabeceira da cama de ferro forjado, e esperei até que ele saísse do banheiro.

Quando ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir, eu olhei para cima. Mal tive tempo para sorrir para ele antes que ele estivesse na cama e tivesse meu rosto em suas mãos. Ele se inclinou e beijou meus lábios. O beijo foi suave e doce, sua língua lançando apenas um pouco para pastar meu lábio inferior. Quando ele começou a se afastar, eu suspirei suavemente e ele aparentemente tomou isso como um sinal de que eu queria mais, porque seus lábios voltaram aos meus, intrometendo-se abertos. Seu joelho levantou para a cama e eu o senti entre os meus. Se ele mantivesse assim, eu arrancaria o moletom do seu corpo.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito nu e, enquanto eu realmente queria correr meus dedos sobre os contornos lá e descer para a trilha feliz que levava mais ao sul, eu, em vez disso, empurrei-o um pouco para que ele se afastasse. Ele o fez, mas manteve seu joelho no lugar e suas mãos no meu rosto enquanto sorria para mim. Eu suspirei novamente, totalmente perdida em seus belos olhos. Senti a umidade nos meus olhos e um rubor no meu rosto. Eu sabia que o que eu senti estava escrito em todo o meu rosto.

Edward riu. "Eu sou difícil de resistir, não é?"

Meu sorriso desapareceu. "Você sabe? Você tende a me atrair. Mas então você inevitavelmente abre a boca e consegue estragar o momento inteiro".

Ele apenas riu novamente e subiu sobre mim para deitar-se na cama ao meu lado. Ele agarrou seu suco em cima da mesa e tomou um gole.

"Você acha que está pronto para comer alguma coisa?"

Edward deitou de costas e deu um tapinha em seu estômago. "Você sabe, vamos esperar e ver como ele vai".

Eu sorri suavemente. "Ok, bem, deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa." Coloquei meus óculos de leitura e abri a primeira página do jornal. Edward rolou em seu lado, de frente para mim.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

Olhei para ele por cima do meu óculos.

"Huh." Ele sorriu. "Você fica muito sexy nesses óculos".

Eu sorri também. "Isso é uma pergunta?"

"Não. Aqui está a minha pergunta. Eu pensei que você fosse divorciada".

Coloquei o jornal para baixo no meu colo e tirei meus óculos para que eu pudesse olhá-lo mais plenamente. "Jake e eu estivemos separados por mais de três anos. Nós apenas não pedimos o divórcio até depois de sua namorada ficar grávida." Eu ri um pouco ao dizer isso, como eu fazia toda vez que eu imaginava Jacob Black trocando fraldas.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério? Eles vão se casar?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu acho que é o plano, sim. De qualquer forma, meu divórcio será finalizado em um par de meses." Ele apenas ficou olhando para mim, uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. "Incomoda-lhe que eu não esteja oficialmente divorciada?"

"Não. Quero dizer, eu nunca namorei uma mulher que foi casada antes, muito menos divorciada, mas eu acho que não importa muito. Estou apenas querendo saber se te incomoda que ele esteja casando de novo".

Eu quase ri. "Não".

"Não te incomoda que ele esteja tendo um filho com outra pessoa?"

Eu ri então, ainda que suavemente. "Não".

Ele me olhou por um momento e eu coloquei meu óculos de volta, com intenção de voltar para o meu jornal. Antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, ele chocou-me com outra pergunta.

"Você quer ter filhos algum dia?"

Olhei para ele incisivamente sobre a borda do meu óculos. "Não".

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. "Uau. Você é bem decidida nessa declaração".

Coloquei meus óculos sobre a mesa de cabeceira e deixei cair o jornal no chão. Eu me arrastei para baixo na cama para que eu estivesse deitada ao lado dele e rolei para que ficássemos de frente um para o outro.

"Ok, aqui está a coisa, Edward. Cheguei em casa do trabalho um dia depois de apenas algumas horas porque eu estava muito doente. Encontrei Jacob fazendo sexo na minha cama com uma estudante de graduação que ele esteve orientando." O rosto de Edward tornou-se incrivelmente mais animado do que o habitual. Eu não sabia se ele estava rindo, ou fazendo caretas, mas o olhar era extremamente cômico. "Na época, eu fiquei chateada. Fiquei muito chateada. Senti-me enganada. Senti como se fosse enganada e me senti estúpida. E eu não gosto de me sentir estúpida".

"Eu posso imaginar." Ele disse.

"Você sabe, eu fui traída de muitas maneiras... Mas com o passar dos meses, eu meio que percebi que eu _tinha_ sido estúpida. Eu fui estúpida por pensar que nunca aconteceria. Porque isso era simplesmente... Jake".

"Ele fodia por aí?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça contra o travesseiro. "Não exatamente. Bem, não que eu saiba. Mas ele tinha sucesso na atenção que recebia dos seus alunos. E ele sempre teve um monte porque ele é realmente bom no que faz. E, você sabe, ele é esse cara nativo americando grande e bonito e ele tem carisma. Seus alunos o adoram e ele os adora por isso. Ele precisa de massagem constante ao ego, sabe?"

"Soa como um grande cara." Edward fez uma careta.

Eu sorri. "Bem, obviamente isso não é tudo que ele é. Eu não vou deitar aqui e cuspir todas as suas grandes qualidades, mas ele tem muitas delas. Meu ponto é apenas que, depois de eu ter tido tempo para chutá-lo e sua namoradinha para fora da minha casa e me acalmar um pouco, eu não estava mesmo surpresa por nada disso. E isso simplesmente me fez dar uma boa olhada em mim mesma. Em quem eu sou e o que eu estava fazendo com a minha vida, sabe? Honestamente, eu estou indo muito bem agora e muito disso é devido em grande parte ao que eu aprendi com toda a experiência".

"E filhos?"

Fiz uma pausa, não sabendo se isso era mesmo o momento certo para estar dizendo isso a ele. Mas ele fez a pergunta e eu não podia exatamente mentir.

"Edward... Ok, eu realmente não acho que entraríamos nisso depois de apenas conhecer um ao outro por uma semana, mas... não que eu não gostaria de tê-los, afinal, mas eu realmente não posso ter filhos".

Ele levantou a cabeça do travesseiro um pouco. "O quê?"

Eu suspirei. Eu realmente não queria mesmo que ele soubesse disso. Eu não queria admitir ser defeituosa e eu realmente não queria que ele perdesse o interesse em mim por causa disso.

"Eu me envolvi em um acidente de carro muito ruim quando eu tinha 14 anos. Enfim, o resultado final é que eu tive que fazer uma histerectomia. Eu ainda tenho meus ovários e todos os meus hormônios, infelizmente, mas eu não tenho útero".

Edward se sentou e eu o segui. Meu olhos pesquisaram o seu rosto, tentando descobrir o que poderia estar passando pela sua mente. Ele só olhava para as suas mãos, que estavam em seu colo. Eu não podia nem ver seus olhos, então eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando ou se eles ainda me dariam uma pista.

Pareceu horas antes de ele falar, embora tenha sido meros minutos. Minhas mãos estavam úmidas nesse ponto e eu as enxuguei no lençol abaixo de mim. Edward olhou para mim.

"Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você, Bella".

Eu dei de ombros, tentando parecer casual sobre a coisa toda. "Honestamente eu não sinto como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa, Edward, com exceção de uma menstruação todo mês, o que eu não acho que é alguma perda." Eu ri. "Infelizmente, eu ainda tenho tensão pré-menstrual, então esteja avisado." Sorri, mas Edward não o retornou e meu estômago apertou. Esperei pelo inevitável.

Eu tinha ouvido isso antes. Caras sempre gostavam de mim, com certeza. Mesmo antes de Jacob entrar em minha vida, eu namorei muito. Eu namorei caras por um tempo e quando eu era jovem, eles não se importavam imediatamente que eu não pudesse ter filhos. Eles eram jovens demais para estar planejando muito à frente, de qualquer maneira. Mas então isso aconteceria. Eles se formavam na faculdade, ou por algum outro motivo, eles começavam a pensar sobre seu futuro. E em seu futuro, eles viam a esposa, a cerca branca, o cachorro no quintal. E eles viam as crianças. As crianças que nunca poderiam ter comigo.

Jacob era diferente. Ele não se importava. Mais do que isso, ele parecia pensar que a nossa descoberta um do outro foi uma bênção, já que ele nunca quis ter filhos, afinal, e quase toda mulher com quem ele já tinha estado tinha tentado importuná-lo a mudar de ideia. E eu o amava por isso – por pensar sobre algo que eu via como um defeito como algo bonito e destinado a ser.

Edward permaneceu quieto. O silêncio no quarto era claustrofóbico, até que, finalmente, eu suspirei.

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Ele olhou para cima ao ouvir minhas palavras. Corri a mão pelo seu cabelo maluco. "Eu entendo. Sério. É bom que nós conversamos sobre isso agora, antes que nós ficássemos muito envolvidos".

Comecei a afastar-me, com a intenção de levantar da cama, mas sua mão pegou a minha.

"Espere. O quê?" Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto ele falava.

Eu apenas olhei para ele. Eu não conseguia falar as palavras para ele. Meu coração já estava na minha garganta e eu senti que podia começar a chorar. Eu não podia acreditar que eu já estava tão rasgada sobre a possibilidade de não vê-lo novamente. Nós realmente só nos conhecíamos por uma semana, afinal.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Você não tem que se sentir mal, Edward. Está tudo bem querer coisas diferentes do que eu posso oferecer".

Senti lágrimas subindo nos meus olhos e eu tinha que sair de lá. Eu estava sendo estúpida e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu o deixaria me ver chorar por isso. Virei meu rosto e novamente comecei a me levantar da cama. Edward agarrou meu braço, desta vez com mais firmeza.

"Espere." Ele disse novamente. _"O __quê?"_

"Edward, pare." Senti uma única lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto enquanto eu olhava para a cama. "Simplesmente – _pare_".

"Parar o quê?"

Olhei nos olhos dele então, a raiva agora alimentando-me mais do que as minhas lágrimas. "Pare de _me_ fazer dizer o que você quer dizer. Simplesmente seja homem já para que possamos acabar com isso".

Ele pareceu espantado e suas mãos caíram para o seu colo. "Acabar isso?" Respiração escapou dos seus pulmões em uma lufada alta e pesada. "Você acha que eu quero _acabar_ com isso? Porque você não pode ter filhos".

Eu não falei. Eu sabia que se eu tivesse, ou eu começaria a chorar novamente, ou eu gritaria, e eu não queria fazer nenhum dos dois. Eu apenas observei seu rosto contorcer enquanto ele lutava com as suas próprias emoções.

"Bella." Ele disse depois de alguns instantes. "Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou, afinal?" Eu não respondi. Eu só continuei a observá-lo, tentando ler as emoções variadas enquanto elas corriam em ondas através dos seus olhos. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram novamente e novamente ele agarrou meu antebraço na sua mão. "Você realmente acha que eu pararia de vê-la só porque você não é... _perfeita_?"

Eu tentei rir. Tentei parecer despreocupada sobre toda a conversa. Eu não tenho certeza que funcionou.

"Bem, eu acho que nós dois sabíamos antes desta manhã que eu não sou perfeita".

Edward continuou a olhar para mim, as sobrancelhas juntas. "Eu só... não faça suposições sobre mim - sobre o que eu penso sobre isso".

Eu puxei meu braço da sua mão. "Bem, Edward, é só - eu estive nessa estrada antes. Eu não quero que você se sinta mal sobre... o que quer que você esteja sentindo sobre isso. Mas eu também realmente não quero ficar sentada aqui com as minhas entranhas espalhadas em exposição como uma apresentação de aberração enquanto você tenta encontrar uma boa maneira de fazer uma saída".

_"O__quê?"_ Ele gritou a palavra para mim e eu vacilei. Quando ele falou de novo, ele falou com mais calma. "Bella. Que porra é essa? Sério, você pensa tão pouco de mim?"

Engoli em seco, forte. "Eu só..." Eu não sabia como terminar a frase.

Edward suspirou. "Eu me sinto mal porque você passou pelo que deve ter sido um acidente horrível e as repercussões... quero dizer, ter passado por isso em uma idade tão jovem? Eu me sinto horrível por você. E eu não sei mesmo o que dizer. Quero dizer, _eu__ sinto__ muito_? Isso é simplesmente tão imperfeito e... vazio".

Senti as lágrimas de novo e coloquei minha mão em seu rosto mais uma vez. Ele a agarrou em sua própria e a puxou, mas ele não a soltou. Ele a segurou na sua enquanto falava, apertando-a.

"Tanto quanto eu e você vamos, Bella - eu quero dizer - eu não sei. Eu acabei de descobrir sobre isto. Dê-me mais de três segundos para descobrir como me sinto sobre isso. E o que estamos fazendo é tudo tão novo, de qualquer jeito. Mas se continuarmos isso – o que quer que terminemos fazendo aqui... quero dizer, Bella, eu nunca pensaria _menos_ de você. Pessoas tem problemas, coisas que elas têm de se ajustar e contornar. Você não é diferente de qualquer outra pessoa a esse respeito".

Sentei-me imóvel por um momento, olhando em seus olhos. Ele parecia tão sério, tão dilacerado. E eu sabia que não era o que eu disse a ele que o rasgou. Foi a minha reação ao que eu disse a ele - a minha suposição sobre o que sua reação poderia ser.

Eu puxei minha mão da sua e a segurei no meu colo por um tempo. Eu estava mais do que envergonhada. Se eu estivesse em seu moletom, eu definitivamente sairia pela porta agora, depois das minhas tolas presunções. Quando não parecia que ele faria isso, olhei de volta para o seu rosto. Envolvi meus dois braços ao redor dos seus ombros, virando meu corpo na direção dele e puxando-o para mim. Ele estava duro em meus braços no começo, mas depois de um momento ele relaxou e enterrou a cabeça no meu cabelo, seus braços envolvendo ao redor da minha cintura.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Eu sussurrei. "Eu só... eu assumi..." Lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos agora e eu não pude continuar.

Senti as mãos de Edward correndo ao longo das minhas costas, puxando-me para ele. Ele esfregou seu nariz em meu pescoço e eu simplesmente o segurei como a minha vida.

"Por favor, não chore, Bella." Eu mal ouvi suas palavras.

"Sinto muito, Edward".

Ele afastou seu rosto para olhar para o meu. Limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos. "Você sabe." Ele disse. "Você vem dizendo muito isso ultimamente".

Tentei sorrir. "Eu só... eu acho que assumi que você reagiria como a maioria das pessoas reage depois de ouvir isso".

Ele riu. "Eu não sou como a maioria das pessoas, você sabe".

Eu sorri então. "Bem, estou começando a descobrir isso, sim".

"De qualquer forma, Jacob não deve ter reagido mal".

"Sim, bem, Jacob nunca quis ter filhos, de qualquer maneira".

Edward se afastou um pouco. "Espere. O quê?"

Eu ri. "Sim, eu sei. Uma das pequenas piadas de Deus".

Nós sentamos em silêncio por um momento enquanto eu me recuperava. Edward apenas continuou me olhando. Quando tomei uma respiração profunda e calmante, ele pegou a minha mão na sua.

"Bella." Ele disse. "Eu preciso que você faça algo por mim".

Quando eu simplesmente olhei para os seus olhos, ele continuou. "Eu preciso que você simplesmente... Por favor, não faça suposições sobre mim, ou o que você acha que eu poderia fazer, ou como eu poderia reagir. Para nada." Eu continuei olhando para ele, sentindo-me uma idiota. "Quero dizer, realmente - como você disse, nós não nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Embora, tem sido nove dias, e não uma semana".

Sorri para ele por isso e ele sorriu de volta para mim, fazendo-me sentir imensamente melhor.

"Por favor, não pense que você sabe como eu poderia reagir a algo antes mesmo de me dar uma chance".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Você está certo, é claro." Minhas mãos caíram para o lençol abaixo de mim e comecei a pegar em algo invisível lá. "É só... quero dizer, você não é bom demais para ser verdade?"

Ele sorriu para mim daquele jeito dele e eu coloquei uma mão para cima para parar o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

"Por favor, não responda a isso." Eu disse e ele riu.

Depois de mais alguns momentos, quando eu estava me sentindo eu mesma de novo, tornou-se óbvio pelo olhar em seu rosto que ele tinha mais perguntas para mim.

"Algo mais?" Eu perguntei. "E, por favor, seja gentil. Eu não tenho certeza quanto mais disso eu posso aguentar".

A risada de Edward parecia quase tímida. "Eu estava apenas pensando... você tem cicatrizes, ou alguma coisa? Quero dizer, parece que foi um grande negócio, certo?"

Eu corei e olhei de volta para baixo. "Eu tenho algumas, sim. Algumas cicatrizes. Na parte inferior das minhas costas e meu estômago. Houve... um monte de aço atravessou a parte inferior do meu torso, eu acho. Quero dizer, eu não me lembro de nada. Eu só acordei no hospital e tudo estava – _terminado _já".

Edward baixou a cabeça e olhou para cima de debaixo dos seus cílios. "Posso vê-las?"

Parei por alguns instantes, observando seus olhos. Eu nunca tinha tido alguém realmente pedindo para ver as minhas cicatrizes antes. Certamente, quando as pessoas me viam nua, eles tinham algumas vezes perguntado sobre elas. Eu dizia que sofri um acidente de carro e isso era geralmente o fim de tudo. Algumas pessoas nem sequer perguntavam. Nunca tive ninguém querendo investigar minhas cicatrizes tão diretamente e nunca tinha me sentido tão íntima para mostrá-las. Mas então, eu nunca tinha me sentado em uma cama com Edward Masen antes. Eu finalmente virei de costas para ele e levantei minha camiseta com uma mão, enquanto abaixava minha calça de moletom com a outra para que ele pudesse ver a cicatriz fina, mas irregular, que corria do meu cóccix para o meu quadril direito. Eu, então, virei-me e deitei de costas, baixando mais minha calça para que ele pudesse ver o punhado de pequenas cicatrizes que pontilhavam o meu osso púbico. Ele colocou a mão no meu estômago, depois arrastou os dedos levemente em todas as cicatrizes. Minha carne formigou com o contato íntimo.

"Bem, isso é quase nada." Ele disse, sorrindo suavemente.

Meus olhos ainda observavam os seus enquanto ele olhava para o meu estômago. "Não. Elas foram desaparecendo ao longo dos anos. Às vezes eu até me esqueço que elas estão aí agora. Eu tenho um maior, aqui." Puxei o lado esquerdo da minha calça um pouco mais para baixo, enquanto ainda tentava manter as minhas partes mais íntimas cobertas. Descobri a cicatriz circular, cerca de 2,5 centímetros de diâmetro, abaixo do meu osso púbico esquerdo. "Alguma coisa entrou aí e saiu nas minhas costas, no lado direito".

Seus dedos traçaram o contorno da cicatriz antes da sua mão subir ao meu estômago, quase em uma carícia. Ele então levantou sua mão, colocando-a no meu rosto. Ele passou seu polegar sobre a minha bochecha e depois passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Você é tão linda, Bella. Quanto mais eu sei sobre você, mais linda eu acho que você é".

Eu quase comecei a chorar novamente. "Jesus, Edward." Minha mão foi mais uma vez para o seu rosto enquanto eu olhava em seus lindos olhos. Eles estavam claros agora e cheios de bondade e carinho. Quando eu fui capaz de falar de novo, minha voz era quase um sussurro. "Eu estou quase com medo de acreditar o quanto você é bonito".

Ele sorriu e seu rosto se aproximou. Ele beijou minha bochecha, minha mandíbula, o ponto sensível de carne atrás da minha orelha. Ele sussurrou meu nome e eu gemi baixinho, quase perdendo-me inteiramente. Quando ele trouxe seus lábios aos meus, meus braços foram ao redor do seu pescoço, agarrando-o para mim. Eu ainda estava com medo - medo de que ele não pudesse ser real, medo de deixá-lo ir. Minhas mãos percorriam seus braços, peito, suas costas. Eu queria todos os contornos do seu corpo impressos na minha mente e na minha memória sensitiva. Eu queria lembrar a sensação de cada toque seu, a sedosidade dos seus cabelos. Minha língua correu pela segunda vez ao longo da sua mandíbula forte e eu mordisquei sua orelha. Eu inalei o cheiro dele, a essência dele. Eu queria ser capaz de trazer tudo sobre ele à mente quando ele não estivesse perto.

Senti o calor da sua mão de novo correndo ao longo da parte inferior do meu estômago e eu sabia que deveria impedi-lo. Eu sabia que era cedo demais e que não deveríamos ir tão rapidamente. Mas sua mão, sua boca, sua língua, simplesmente pareciam ser a manifestação física da intimidade que já tínhamos partilhado. Quando sua mão moveu-se sob a minha camiseta, porém, ouvi um grunhido distinto que me fez virar o rosto e rir.

"Um... Acho que alguém está com fome".

Edward riu suavemente e seu rosto caiu no travesseiro ao meu lado. "Eu acho que é um bom sinal, considerando todas as coisas, hein?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu diria que sim. Posso fazer-lhe o café da manhã?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez e olhou para mim, seus dedos ainda fazendo trilhas quentes ao longo da minha barriga, seus olhos ainda trilhando chamas quentes até meu núcleo. "É isso que você quer fazer?"

Fiz uma pausa antes de responder, sem saber o que essa resposta poderia ser. Finalmente, eu suspirei. "Eu acho que isso é o que eu deveria fazer, sim".

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, suavemente em meus lábios, antes de se levantar e me permitir fazer o mesmo.

Quando saí do quarto, ele veio atrás de mim e passou os braços em volta de mim. Ele apertou-se contra mim, andando comigo, e continuou a fazê-lo até chegar à cozinha. Seus lábios ocasionalmente se enterraram no meu cabelo e eu o ouvi inalar profundamente quando eles o fizeram.

Edward sentou-se no balcão no centro da minha cozinha enquanto eu me preparava para fazer o café da manhã.

"Você gostaria de uma omelete?"

"Parece bom." Ele balançou a cabeça. "O que você vai colocar nele?"

Examinei o conteúdo da minha geladeira. "Bem, eu tenho queijo, é claro, tomates, cebolas verdes. Tenho alguns cogumelos, se você gostar. Ooh, e tenho algumas pimentas deste restaurante mexicano aqui perto. Vai te arrebentar".

"Pimenta? Você coloca pimenta em seus ovos?"

Eu me virei e olhei para ele como a pessoa insana que ele aparentava ser após essa pergunta.

"Claro! Você não?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Uh – isso seria um _não_".

"Cara, você tem que romper com essa mentalidade de Chicago. Viva um pouco. Tenha um pouco de pimenta em seus ovos. Tenha tortillas em vez de torrada. Você está na Califórnia agora".

"Então, eu entendi quando fui simplesmente tratado como 'cara'".

Eu comecei a trabalhar em nossas omeletes e enquanto não coloquei nada diretamente em seus ovos, fiz Edward experimentar alguma pimenta. Ele teve que admitir que era muito gostoso e, embora eu expressasse a minha preocupação com o estado frágil do seu estômago, ele acabou comendo mais disso do que eu. Ele ainda pensava que era bobagem comer tortillas, mas comeu.

"Então, acho que ainda precisamos ver o filme da noite passada." Ele disse quando estávamos sentados um de frente para o outro no balcão central.

"Bem, nós temos tempo. Podemos vê-lo a qualquer momento que você quiser".

Edward sorriu, limpando o rosto com um guardanapo. "Eu não sei, na verdade. Pode ter algumas conotações negativas para mim agora".

Eu comecei a rir, não realmente do que Edward disse, mas para o ridículo de toda a situação. Depois de um momento, Edward começou a rir também.

"Você está rindo da minha angústia gástrica?"

"Bem, você tem que admitir, as últimas 12 horas, ou assim, simplesmente estiveram repletas com... eu nem sei o quê".

Continuamos rindo um pouco. "Sim. Vomitar é meio excitante, certo? O que no mundo você pensou quando eu tive que correr para o banheiro daquele jeito?"

Eu segurei um guardanapo no meu rosto, como se pudesse fisicamente segurar meu riso. "Bem, honestamente, eu não tinha certeza se você estava doente ou... Bem, _realmente_ se divertindo".

Edward baixou o garfo e ficou boquiaberto para mim. "Espere... Você pensou que eu-?"

Eu comecei a rir. "Bem, eu simplesmente não tinha certeza _do __que_ tinha acontecido com você".

Edward explodiu em gargalhadas. "Puxa, Bella. Você não pensa muito de si mesma, não é?"

"O quê? Você não acha que essas peitos levaram os homens a extremos prematuros antes?"

Edward riu de novo, alto.

Eu fingi ofensa. "Bem, obrigada, Edward. Bom saber que você pensa tão bem de mim".

As risadas de Edward morreram um pouco. "Bem, Bella. Você mesma mencionou as vantagens de namorar um cara da minha idade." Ele piscou para mim e sorriu lascivamente. "Uma delas é que eu geralmente não gozo em minhas calças. Não importa o quanto a mulher com quem eu esteja dando uns amassos seja quente".

Coloquei um garfo cheio de ovos na minha boca e decidi não responder. Eu observei quando ele continuou a sorrir para mim. Meus dentes seguraram o garfo por um tempo, até que não pude deixar de quebrar em um sorriso meu.

"Então, Bella." Ele disse enquanto voltamos para nosso café da manhã. "Você ainda está chateada sobre sexta-feira?"

"O que, Victoria ou perder o jogo?" Eu continuei sorrindo.

"Victoria".

Dei de ombros e engoli a minha última mordida de ovos. "Bem... 'chateada' não é realmente a palavra. Eu estava simplesmente esperando realmente evitar a coisa toda. Quero dizer, seria bom realmente ver se estamos a caminho de algo entre nós antes de nos tornarmos alimento para a fábrica de fofocas. E eu não estou exatamente ansiosa para ver Carlisle amanhã bem cedo. Ele ou será muito desaprovador, ou ele vai me provocar sem piedade. E eu não tenho certeza do que seria pior".

"Você realmente acha que ela vai dizer a Carlisle?"

"Uh, sim. Na verdade, estou bastante certa de que ela já disse".

"Mas, por quê? Quero dizer, o que ela tem a ganhar em nos delatar para o Papai Carlisle? Não é como se ela não tivesse sua cota de flertes no escritório, tenho certeza. Por que ela se importa?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu realmente não sei. Mas ela é simplesmente... _assim_. Primeiro de tudo, você desprezou os avanços dela, o que não vai ficar bem com ela. Você deve perguntar a Carlisle sobre suas experiências nessa área. Além disso, ela simplesmente gosta de deixar as pessoas em apuros, ou, pelo menos, colocá-los no ponto. As histórias que eu poderia contar sobre ela fariam seu queixo cair e sua cabeça girar. Eu não acho que ela alguma vez realmente foi tão longe para fazer coisas sobre as pessoas, mas se ela sabe que tem você pelas bolas, ela vai torcer e espremer até que elas pulem para fora".

Edward riu e deixou cair o garfo em seu prato. "Bem, essa é uma imagem adorável".

Eu sorri. "Eu desejaria que eu estivesse brincando".

"Você tem tal forma encantadora com as palavras. Tão refinada. Tão eloquente".

"Eu tenho uma maneira ainda melhor com o meu pé, que será chutando a sua bunda para fora da minha casa se você continuar neste caminho." Eu disse. Eu ainda estava sorrindo, no entanto.

"Ei." Eu disse, sentando-me ereta, abruptamente. "Acabou de me ocorrer - você não fumou um cigarro em um tempo muito longo".

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos, uma vez que ele descobriu que eu não estava em pânico por qualquer razão. "Sim, bem. É difícil fumar enquanto está vomitando".

Eu sorri e encostei-me de volta na minha cadeira mais uma vez. "Bem, você não tem vomitado há algum tempo. E você não estava fumando antes de vomitar também".

"Primeiro, eu realmente não fumo muito. E segundo, eu estava basicamente fumando sem parar todo o caminho da minha casa até que eu bati na sua calçada." Ele riu.

"Mas você não está, tipo, enlouquecendo pela abstinência de nicotina ou algo assim?"

Ele olhou para mim. "Bem, eu estou agora que você mencionou, muito obrigado".

"Desculpe." Eu ri. "Mas você pode sempre fumar lá fora, se você quiser. Ou, ainda melhor, você poderia usar isso como sua oportunidade de parar".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe, Bella. Eu não vou parar de fumar".

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu gosto. E eu fico malditamente bem fazendo isso também." Ele sorriu e eu revirei os olhos para ele pela, provavelmente, centésima vez nas últimas 18 horas.

"Oh, sim. Dentes amarelos e hálito de fumante são sempre atraentes".

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. "Eu não ouvi você reclamar do meu hálito de fumante na noite passada".

Ignorei seu comentário ridiculamente arrogante e, em vez disso, disse, "Você acha que vai desfrutar da maravilha que é o enfisema pulmonar quando ele atingir você? Ou aquele ataque cardíaco sexy que você pode muito bem ter antes que você tenha 50 anos?"

"Você sabe, você pode muito bem ter um ataque cardíaco antes que _você_ tenha 50 anos".

Eu apenas olhei para ele conscientemente por um momento e ele começou a rir. "Ok, talvez não".

Dei de ombros. "Não se eu puder fazer algo sobre isso, eu não vou".

"Você sabe, George Burns fumou um tipo de charuto barato constantemente ao longo de décadas e viveu até estar com, tipo, 90 anos".

"Eu amo como os fumantes sempre seguram George Burns como seu ícone. O _único _fumante que viveu até uma idade avançada sem depender de um pulmão de ferro. Você quer arriscar esse tipo de probabilidades, Edward, vá em frente".

Edward se recostou no seu assento. "Obrigado, eu acho que vou".

"É só que eu meio que gosto de ter você por perto agora que você está aqui. Eu odiaria estar no seu funeral, relacionando o conto engraçado, mas trágico, de como você entendeu mal a canção _Sexy__ Motherfucker_".

"Bem, conhecendo você, você provavelmente ainda vai _ser_ uma filha da puta sexy".

"Sim. E eu estarei pegando todos os seus amigos que sempre foram ciumentos que você me encontrou primeiro".

Ele sorriu mais para mim, seu rosto emoldurado pelo cabelo louco que estava de pé em todas as direções. Eu queria comê-lo, ele era tão adorável. "Estou começando a pensar que você está ansiosa para isso".

"Você sabe?" Peguei meus óculos e peguei o jornal. "Eu meio que estou".

Edward deixou cair o garfo novamente e correu para o meu lado do balcão, agarrando-me pela cintura com ambas as mãos ao redor de mim. Ele enterrou o rosto contra o meu pescoço, suas pequenas mordiscadas e sua língua me fazendo rir e tremer e me contorcer contra ele. Seus dedos começaram a cavar nos meus lados, fazendo cócegas nas minhas costelas até que eu estava rindo alto e prestes a cair do meu banco.

"Ok, ok." Eu gritei alto. "Tio! Eu desisto!" Ele parou de fazer cócegas, mas me beijou novamente no pescoço antes de trazer seu rosto para olhar para o meu. Suas mãos permaneceram acondicionadas em torno da minha cintura.

"Admita que você ficaria triste se eu morresse?"

Eu ri da insanidade da questão. "Sim. Eu admito que ficaria triste se você morresse".

Edward sorriu. "Ah, isso é tão legal. Você sabe, você é realmente doce quando você bate aquele peso do seu ombro".

Eu suspirei. "E você é meio adorável quando você não está agindo como um idiota pomposo." Eu respondi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_O que acharam da Bella cuidando do Edward? E as revelações... tão fofo Edward afirmando que quer sim continuar com ela, parece que as coisas vão "desenrolar" daqui pra frente, agora é só esperar que Victoria não apronte nada com eles..._

_Deixem reviews e até terça!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chuva Radioativa

**Capítulo 9 – Chuva Radioativa**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Acordei atrasada na segunda-feira. Edward tinha ficado na minha casa até bastante tarde no domingo. Durante todo o dia, rimos muito, tiramos uma soneca juntos, assistimos _Ajuste__ Final._Nós até mesmo lemos livros enquanto deitamos no sofá juntos. Depois de discutir durante meia hora sobre os efeitos adversos do bacon à saúde, fiz para ele um sanduíche PAT – peru, alface e tomate - que ele relutantemente admitiu que foi um dos melhores sanduíches que ele já teve (embora ele o tenha chamado de "sammiche"*****). Foi realmente um dos melhores domingos que tive em muito tempo. Claro, as intermitentes sessões de amassos não doeram em nada.

_*__Sammiche__ é __um __termo __reservado __apenas __para __o __mais __sagrado __e __mais __poderoso __de __todos __os __sanduíches. __Um __sammiche__ é __uma __verdadeira __obra __de __arte __culinária; __uma __festa __em __um __pão, __se __você __quiser. __Um__ sammiche__ não __é __feito __dos __melhores __ingredientes, __é__ feito d__os __ingredientes __*certos*._

Eu ainda estava apreensiva sobre o trabalho na segunda-feira, porém, e não cheguei lá até depois das 8hs00, o que é tarde para mim. Senti-me apressada e atrasada e eu andava por aí sentindo como se tivesse dois sapatos diferentes, ou tivesse esquecido minha roupa íntima. Eu já estava temendo o que poderia esperar-me ao longo do dia, e vendo James parado na minha porta às 8hs15 não ajudou muito no assunto.

Tentei ser educada. "Bom dia, James. Como foi seu fim de semana?"

Ele entrou e fechou minha porta e meus pêlos na nuca arrepiaram imediatamente. Notei então que ele tinha um olhar em seu rosto que claramente comunicava o fato de que ele estava chateado.

"Talvez eu devesse fazer a você essa pergunta." Ele ficou na frente da minha mesa, suas mãos nas costas da cadeira que estava situada lá.

Desisti de qualquer pretensão de educação e revirei os olhos para ele. "James, o que está acontecendo?" Eu achava que sabia o que estava vindo, mas como isso aconteceu, eu não tinha ideia.

Ele cruzou os braços na frente do seu peito. "Eu ouvi uma notícia bastante interessante esta manhã".

Sentei-me na minha cadeira e suspirei. "Poxa, deixe-me adivinhar".

Ele me ignorou e continuou. "Ouvi que você teve um tempo realmente bom naquela festa de sexta-feira à noite. Na verdade, ouvi que você estava basicamente dando amassos no meio da rua com Edward Masen".

"Sim, bem. Boas notícias correm rápido por aqui".

Ele olhou para mim. "Então é verdade?"

Eu não respondi por um momento. Eu estava fervendo. Eu podia sentir o calor sob a pele das minhas bochechas e meu coração estava martelando. Quando senti que podia falar sem gritar, eu o fiz. "O que é, James, não é da sua conta".

Ele bufou. "Eu pensei que você não fodesse onde você trabalha".

Levantei-me e me dirigi a ele sobre a minha mesa. "E eu pensei que você fosse esperto o suficiente para pegar uma dica".

Seus braços se debateram quando ele falou alto. "E quanto ao que eu disse a você no outro dia?"

Eu quase me perdi então. Era tudo que eu poderia fazer para controlar o volume da minha voz. "Sim, o que _sobre_ aquilo, James? Você quer pensar novamente sobre o que você ouviu e depois me contar sobre isso?"

Ele não disse nada no início, mas eu vi que seu rosto estava vermelho como o meu parecia estar. Quando ele falou, sua voz era estranhamente calma e isso me deu arrepios. "Eu pensei que você fosse melhor do que isso, Bella. Pensei que você fosse melhor do que... _ele_. Você sabe que ele só quer foder com você para que possa dizer que derreteu a rainha do gelo. Ele só está usando você para conseguir o que quer por aqui".

Comecei a andar em direção à porta. "Para alguém que nem sequer sabia o nome dele há uma semana, você certamente parece saber muito sobre ele".

Ele agarrou meu braço enquanto eu passava por ele, com tanta força que realmente doeu. Eu ofeguei. "E você não sabe _nada_." Seus dentes estavam cerrados enquanto ele falava.

Sangue bateu em minhas têmporas enquanto eu olhava para o seu rosto com raiva, depois para a sua mão no meu braço. Ele afrouxou seu aperto e eu puxei meu braço para longe dele.

"Você tem sorte que eu não estou tendo sua bunda saindo correndo daqui neste segundo, James. Se você alguma vez fizer algo assim de novo, você não terá a mesma sorte." Eu estava realmente à beira das lágrimas, mas respirei fundo e me preparei. "Como você ousa entrar em meu escritório e agir como se você tivesse qualquer direito de dirigir-se a mim desta maneira? Eu tenho novidades para você, James. Posso ver quem eu quiser. Posso namorar quem eu quiser. Posso dar amassos no meio da rua com quem eu quiser e posso foder quem eu quiser. E eu tenho mais novidades para você, meu _amigo_." Eu quase cuspi a palavra para ele. "_Você_ nunca vai ser a pessoa com quem eu escolherei fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas".

Eu me virei e abri a porta e fiquei cara-a-cara com Jasper. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Ei, Bella." Ele então notou James parado atrás de mim e seu sorriso vacilou. Seus olhos correram entre nós dois.

"Oi, Jasper." Eu levantei um dedo. "Espere aí mesmo por um segundo. Não se mova." Eu me virei para James. "James, você nunca deve voltar a entrar neste escritório novamente, a menos que esteja acompanhado por outro funcionário. E se você sentir a necessidade de abordar qualquer assunto que sequer se aproxime do que você veio aqui falar hoje, vamos fazê-lo no escritório do Recursos Humanos. Eu fui clara?"

James ficou parado por um momento antes de caminhar em direção a mim, um olhar de escárnio em seu rosto. "Como cristal".

"Bom." Eu disse. "Agora, por favor, saia".

James passou por mim, raiva irradiando dele em ondas.

Jasper ficou olhando enquanto James saía do meu escritório e então olhou para mim, preocupação escrita em seu rosto. Uma das minhas mãos foi à minha boca e meus olhos arregalaram. Levou tudo que eu tinha para não irromper em lágrimas. Jasper entrou no meu escritório, efetivamente empurrando-me à frente dele, e fechou a porta atrás dele.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

Olhei para o chão, não querendo que Jasper me visse triste. Senti suas mãos em meus braços e imediatamente me senti um pouco mais calma, confortada. "Bella?"

Coloquei uma das minhas mãos sobre a sua no meu braço e respirei fundo, sorrindo ligeiramente para o chão. "Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui, Jasper".

Olhei para o seu rosto preocupado então. "O que foi aquilo?" Ele perguntou, retirando suas mãos.

Eu suspirei e caminhei em direção à minha mesa enquanto ele seguia. "Bem, parece que James ouviu sobre Edward e eu e realmente não aprovou." As sobrancelhas de Jasper estavam levantadas quando olhei para ele e expliquei. "Ele tem uma pequena paixão".

Jasper acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se. "Bem, eu odeio dizer isso, mas James não é o único que ouviu sobre você e Edward".

Suspirei novamente e afundei na minha cadeira. "Eu assumi que esse seria o caso".

"Meio que está em tudo. Se o departamento de marketing ouve sobre isso, é uma notícia muito grande." Jasper estava tentando não sorrir.

"Que diabos?" Perguntei, minhas mãos no ar. "Por que alguém se importa que Edward e eu nos beijamos?"

Jasper se mexeu em sua cadeira. "Bem..."

"Eu sei." Suspirei novamente e pensei que poderia muito bem me dirigir à hiperventilação. "Eu sei. É porque sou _eu_".

"Bem – sim. Quero dizer, você tem uma espécie de reputação como toda de negócios o tempo todo, sabe?"

Eu ri cinicamente. "As pessoas se surpreendem que eu sou realmente humana sob isso aqui? Que eu às vezes gosto de beijar meninos bonitos?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Acho que sim." Ele me olhou com simpatia. "As pessoas são estúpidas, Bella. E este lugar é muito parecido com o ensino médio".

Cruzei os braços sobre a mesa e coloquei minha cabeça para baixo em cima deles. "Posso simplesmente ir para casa agora?"

Eu o ouvi rir. "Bem, você tem a minha permissão".

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para ele. "Sinto muito. Você veio aqui por uma razão".

"Bem, sim, mas antes de chegarmos a isso - você está BEM com o que aconteceu com James? Você estava realmente chateada".

Eu sorri. "Você é muito doce, Jazz. Estou bem." Fiz uma pausa. "Quero dizer... eu vou ficar. Eu não sei. Há algo fora do lugar sobre esse cara. Acho que cometi um erro enorme ali".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente e eu apressadamente acenei minha mão. "Não _esse_ tipo de erro. Mas... quero dizer, eu sabia que ele tinha uma coisa por mim e eu... bem, eu não exatamente o desencorajei por um tempo. Quem diria que o cara viraria um louco?"

"Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?"

"Acho que não, mas obrigada. Enfim, vamos falar de outra coisa. Como está Alice? Eu não tenho notícias dela há um tempo".

O sorriso de Jasper era enorme quando ele falou da minha amiga e isso me fez sorrir confortavelmente. "Ela está bem. Ela é ótima, realmente. Nós - bem, nós passamos o fim de semana juntos".

"Bem, eu acho que seria por isso que eu não tenho ouvido falar dela".

"Você pode vê-la esta noite, se você quiser. É por isso que estou aqui, na verdade. Nós vamos sair para uma noite de bebidas, para comemorar a minha promoção. Será anunciada hoje".

"Oh, uau. Isso é ótimo, Jazz".

"Sim, você sabe." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Alice vai pedir para Rose nos encontrar e eu pensei em chamar Edward também. E você, obviamente".

"É claro que eu vou".

Ele se levantou da sua cadeira. "Legal. Vamos ao Serious 'Que novamente." Ele sorriu. "A cena do crime, você sabe. Basta vir quando você sair do trabalho. Estaremos lá".

"Eu não perderia isso".

Ele assentiu e fez o seu caminho em direção à porta. "E, Bella - não se preocupe com a merda por aqui. Ela estará terminada logo, você sabe".

"Eu sei. É apenas constrangedor".

Houve uma batida na minha porta e eu, em seguida, falei alto, de modo a ser ouvida através dela. "Entre".

Edward enfiou a cabeça pela porta e, notando Jasper apenas alguns passos lá dentro, perguntou, "Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" Ele abriu a porta completamente e entrou.

"Eu estava acabando de chamar Bella para beber esta noite. Espero que você não se importe".

Edward sorriu. "Uma bebida com você eu não me importo. Você não é páreo para mim".

Jasper riu. "Nós dois sabemos o quão impreciso _isso_ é. Mas se faz você se sentir melhor, você está convidado também".

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Nome do lugar e pague-me uma cerveja e eu estou lá".

"Na verdade." Eu disse, levantando e me movendo para a frente da minha mesa, inclinando-me contra ela. "Eu acho que você precisa pagar uma cerveja para Jasper. Estamos comemorando a promoção dele".

"Sim, então abra a sua carteira, Edward".

Edward se virou para Jasper. "Ah. Legal. Ok, bem, acho que se você arrastar-me chutando e gritando, eu estarei lá. E eu tentarei fingir estar feliz por você".

Jasper sorriu e virou-se para sair. "Sim, obrigado por isso, companheiro".'

"Vejo você hoje à noite, Jazz." Eu gritei para ele. "E obrigada." Jasper virou-se para sorrir para mim enquanto saía do meu escritório.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas quando olhou para mim. "Obrigada?"

Balancei minha cabeça e recostei-me contra a minha mesa. "Não é nada. Ele só me fez sentir melhor, isso é tudo".

"Sim, Jasper é bom nisso." Seus olhos me avaliaram da cabeça aos pés. "Maldição." Ele disse.

"O quê?"

"Você está usando um sutiã".

Eu ofeguei e corei profusamente, endireitando-me ereta para fora da mesa.

Edward riu. "Eu prefiro muito mais a maneira como você estava vestida ontem. Camiseta e calça de moletom, _sem__ roupa __íntima_".

Meus olhos correram em direção à porta do meu escritório e fiz um golpe para ele, o que ele evitou com sucesso. "Edward, cale-se. Você não pode falar assim aqui. As coisas estão ruins o suficiente sem que alguém ouça esse tipo de coisa".

Ele se moveu lentamente em direção a mim, um sorriso torto no rosto. "Ruim o suficiente? O que é tão ruim assim, Bella?"

Revirei os olhos e os apertei para ele, colocando a mesa entre nós. "Por favor. Como se você não soubesse que nós somos o item mais quente no moinho de fofocas esta manhã".

O maldito sorriso torto nunca deixou seu rosto. "Claro que eu sei. Você não acreditaria nos sinais de positivo que estive recebendo pela última hora".

Eu ofeguei de novo e meus olhos arregalaram enquanto eu olhava para ele em choque.

Edward riu, baixinho. "Bella, estou brincando. Ninguém deu sinal de positivo para mim".

Sentei-me em minha cadeira com uma bufada. "Não _faça_ isso, Edward. Isso não foi engraçado".

Ele sentou-se diante de mim e sorriu, levantando as mãos. "OK, eu vou parar. Mas você torna tão fácil provocá-la, Bella".

Foi a minha vez de sorrir então. "Sim, assim eu me lembro".

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu sorriso quase queimou através da minha blusa. "Oh, então agora quem está sendo inadequado?"

Eu ri. "Eu não disse nada inadequado. Está tudo na interpretação".

Edward cruzou o tornozelo sobre o joelho. "Na verdade, eu vim até aqui para ver como você está. Eu sei que tudo isso é exatamente o que você estava com medo que acontecesse".

Dei de ombros e suspirei. "Eu não tenho ouvido muito, sinceramente... quero dizer, Jasper disse-me que está muito em todo o lugar, mas eu nem sequer saí do meu escritório ainda esta manhã, então eu não tenho sido exposta a muita coisa." Decidi contra dizer a Edward sobre a visita de James mais cedo ao meu escritório. Eu realmente queria manter quaisquer fogos de artifício adicional ao mínimo, e já que ele teve uma reação ciumenta em relação a James na semana passada, mesmo sem saber sobre o nosso flerte antes, eu não acho que ele reagiria bem em tudo o que havia acontecido naquela manhã.

Você pode tirar o homem da caverna, afinal, mas você não pode tirar a caverna do homem.

Houve uma batida suave na porta do meu escritório. "Bella?"

Olhei para ver Jessica ali, um arquivo na mão. Quando Edward se virou e olhou para ela, ela recuou, um rubor óbvio em seu rosto.

"Desculpe, Bella. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui - quero dizer-"

Eu sorri. "Jess, tudo bem. O que posso fazer por você?"

Ela recuou outro passo. "Por que eu simplesmente não a vejo depois da sua reunião?" E com isso, ela se foi antes que eu pudesse dizer-lhe para entrar.

Ouvi Edward rindo quando meus cotovelos foram para a minha mesa de modo que minhas mãos pudessem apoiar meu rosto, que tinha caído sobre eles.

"Oh, _ótimo_." Murmurei. "A pobre garota provavelmente me odeia agora também".

Edward continuou rindo e eu ouvi mais uma batida na minha porta. "Jesus." Eu murmurei, levantando minha cabeça.

Carlisle se inclinou através do limiar. "Posso entrar?"

Joguei minhas mãos para cima. "Claro, por que não? É como a Grande Estação Central por aqui esta manhã, de qualquer maneira." Ajeitei-me em minha cadeira enquanto ele caminhava para dentro.

"Edward. Estou feliz por você estar aqui." Ele fechou a minha porta atrás dele. "Eu gostaria de falar com vocês dois, na verdade".

Edward lançou-me um olhar do outro lado da minha mesa. Eu tinha um caroço estranho na minha garganta e tentei engoli-lo. Senti-me como uma criança prestes a ser repreendida. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo rápido e lembrei-me repetidamente que eu não tinha feito nada de errado.

Carlisle se sentou ao lado de Edward na frente da minha mesa.

"Então." Carlisle disse. Eu pensei que era um bom sinal que ele estivesse sorrindo. "Recebi um telefonema interessante na sexta-feira à noite".

Eu apenas olhei para ele, não querendo dar qualquer informação a mais até que eu entendesse o que ele já sabia. Edward limpou a garganta.

Carlisle continuou. "Victoria viu algo muito interessante depois da nossa festa na sexta-feira".

Eu suspirei. "Por que todo mundo aqui gosta tanto de rodeios?" Carlisle começou a rir. "Podemos simplesmente colocar isso sobre a mesa para que você possa gritar comigo, ou o que quer que você planeja fazer e todos nós podemos ir à reunião dos Diretores?"

"Ah, Bella." Carlisle disse, sua risada ganhando entusiasmo. "É por isso que eu fodidamente amo tanto você".

"Eu tenho uma pergunta." Eu disse, ignorando sua visão humorística sobre a situação. "Por que diabos Victoria se importa com quem me acompanhou até meu carro e quantas vezes eu beijei essa pessoa?"

"Não tenho a pretensão de compreender as motivações de Victoria para qualquer coisa, mas ela não é a única razão pela qual eu vim falar com você sobre isso".

Olhei para Edward e ele parecia tão sem pistas como eu.

"Oh, por favor." Carlisle disse quando testemunhou a nossa troca de olhares. "Mesmo que Victoria não tivesse me ligado para dizer sobre vocês como se ela tivesse 12 anos, era óbvio desde o momento em que vocês dois colocaram o pé no bar na outra noite, que algo está acontecendo. Até mesmo Jack disse algo sobre isso durante o torneio".

"Desculpe?" Eu podia sentir um rubor na minha bochecha quando Carlisle riu.

"Bem, você não fez exatamente muito para esconder isso, Bella. É uma coisa boa que você nunca tentou uma carreira em operações secretas".

Olhei para a minha mesa, absolutamente mortificada que as pessoas tinham falado sobre mim dessa maneira. Pessoas como Jack fodido Berber. Em uma função de trabalho.

"Olha." Carlisle continuou. "Eu não me importo com o que vocês dois fazem um com o outro. Eu gosto de vocês dois e, francamente, Bella, foi bom ver você se divertindo. Mas simplesmente não sejam tão gritante sobre o assunto, seja ele qual for, ok? Eu tenho problemas suficientes com Victoria e pessoas como ela. Eu não quero esse tipo de besteira adicionando combustível ao fogo".

Edward falou então, pela primeira vez desde que Carlise havia se estabelecido em sua cadeira. "Só para ficar claro - não quebramos nenhuma regra da empresa da qual eu não estou ciente, certo?"

"Não realmente, não." Carlisle disse. "Em uma nota muito prática, porém, vocês precisam ter certeza de que as coisas não sejam mal interpretadas de forma alguma. Vocês dois podem não trabalhar diretamente um com o outro, mas todos nós sabemos como Vendas depende de Crédito. É melhor não haver qualquer questão sobre linhas de crédito concedidas a clientes da sua equipe, ou pedidos enviados que não deveriam ocorrer".

Meu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva. "Carlisle, eu espero que você me conheça melhor do que isso até agora. Eu-"

Carlisle levantou a mão, me cortando. "Claro que sim, Bella, e eu sinto muito por soar insultante. Mas nem todo mundo conhece você tão bem quanto eu, e eu também não tenho que lhe dizer que algumas pessoas por aqui estão simplesmente mastigando a porra da isca, esperando que você se foda. É confuso e é injusto, mas é o que é. Não dê a eles qualquer porra de munição. Isso é tudo que estou dizendo".

Levei um momento para deixar o que ele disse afundar. Ele estava certo, é claro. Eu raramente cometia um erro e era dura com as pessoas que muitas vezes o faziam. Isso tinha me feito menos amigos e mais inimigos ao longo dos anos. Eu suspirei. "Eu entendo, Carlisle".

Carlisle virou-se para Edward. "Qualquer coisa que você precisa dizer antes de eu ir?"

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça, uma expressão estranha no seu rosto.

Carlisle levantou e Edward fez o mesmo. "Ok então, eu estou saindo agora. Não se atrasem para a reunião." Ele parou quando se aproximou da porta e se virou. "E não gastem muito tempo nos escritórios um do outro. Lembrem-se - vocês dois têm trabalhos a fazer." Corei novamente enquanto ele saía, deixando a porta aberta.

Após diversos momentos de examinar o padrão de madeira da minha mesa, ouvi Edward começar a rir. Olhei para cima, irritada.

"Ele sempre usa tal linguagem colorida?" Ele perguntou, seu rosto desfigurado com as risadas que ele estava realmente tentando segurar.

"_Isso_ é o que você tem a dizer em resposta a tudo isso?"

A risada foi embora então. "Bem, é só que eu nunca soubre que o CEO de uma empresa vomitasse a palavra com 'f' por aí desse jeito".

"Bem, sim. Carlisle tende a usar uma linguagem que pode ser vista como inadequada. Mas ele é... bem, eu o considero um amigo, não apenas o meu chefe. Sou amiga da esposa dele também. Nós todos saimos às vezes, fora do escritório. Eu acho que ele se sente confortável ao meu redor".

Edward se levantou e inclinou sobre a minha mesa, suas mãos em cima dela. "Segure-se aí, Bella. Isso tudo vai explodir de novo." Ele se endireitou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "Você gostaria de caminhar comigo para a reunião?"

Levantei as minhas mãos, mostrando-lhe as minhas palmas em um gesto sem piedade. "Uh, não. Obrigada. Isso é tudo que eu preciso".

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo. "Como queira".

Uma vez que Edward se foi, minha cabeça voltou a cair para os meus braços em cima da minha mesa. Não era nem nove da manhã e eu estava exausta.

Considerei a situação. Edward era, de fato, um filho da puta sexy e era muito possivelmente o homem mais bonito em quem eu já tinha colocado os olhos. Porra, aquela mandíbula sozinha era suficiente para enviar minhas partes feminnas esvoaçando em alta velocidade. Mais do que isso, eu realmente gostava da companhia dele. Ele me fazia rir e era rápido o suficiente para me acompanhar em nossas lutas verbais, o que estava realmente dizendo alguma coisa. Mais frequentemente do que não, a combinação da minha sagacidade e minha língua afiada enviava os caras correndo para as colinas antes do segundo cocktail. Edward também tinha se mostrado doce e apaixonado pelas coisas que ele gostava, como literatura e cinema e, como descobri durante o dia que passamos juntos, o ar livre. Sorri em meus braços quando lembrei da sua reação à Grande Revelação sobre a minha incapacidade de ter filhos da velha maneira e tremi quando recordei a sensação dos seus longos e sedosos dedos viajando sobre as minhas cicatrizes. Quando pensei em como seus lábios e língua eram contra os meus e como eles me faziam contorcer-me enquanto viajavam sobre a pele da minha garganta, eu tive que empurrar com força os pensamentos da minha mente antes que eu fechasse a porta e empurrasse minha mão nas minhas calças.

Achei o fato de que Edward era muito mais jovem do que eu cada vez menos importante quanto mais tempo eu passava com ele. Mas, independentemente de como eu estava animada sobre ele, eu ainda estava extremamente surpresa e muito chateada que eu tinha me permitido entrar na posição em que eu agora me encontrava. Eu estava acostumada a ganhar o respeito dos outros no trabalho, não importa de quão má vontade o respeito era dado. Eu nunca tinha sido alimento para os vendedores de fofoca e eu geralmente fazia um grande esforço para mantê-lo dessa maneira. O fato de que tantas pessoas estavam, obviamente, cochichando sobre eu e a minha vida privada em todos os corredores da Con-Vert deixou-me extremamente desconfortável. E o fato de que a maior parte tinha sido minha culpa me deixou com o estômago enjoado.

Carlisle estava certo, é claro. Eu me comportei como uma menina idiota da escola, enlouquecida durante a festa, flertando descaradamente com um dos meus colegas de trabalho. Não havia nada de errado com flertar, é claro, mas ter feito isso na frente de nomes como Jack fodido Berber e tantos outros foi estúpido da minha parte. E eu nem tinha pensado nisso no momento, o que realmente me incomodou. Eu nunca tinha me deixado ficar tão empolgada que eu não reconhecesse as consequências das minhas ações.

Eu nunca tinha sido tão descuidada durante a minha relação com Jacob e eu estava tão apaixonada por ele que acabei casando com ele. Ele era meu professor de Literatura Americana durante meu último ano, quando nos conhecemos. Era, obviamente, contra todo o tipo de regras que nós dormíssemos juntos e, ainda assim, nós fizemos isso – _muito_ - e nós nos apaixonamos. Nosso relacionamento começou exatamente durante a primeira semana de aula, quando saímos para tomar um café sob o pretexto de discutir o período negro da escrita de Mark Twain. Nós estávamos dormindo juntos apenas duas semanas depois disso e confessamos nosso amor um pelo outro talvez um mês depois. Mas, mesmo através de todo o relacionamento, ao longo do semestre em que ele era meu professor, conseguimos manter isso em segredo. Nem mesmo meus amigos mais próximos tinham alguma ideia do que realmente estava acontecendo e ficaram chocados quando saímos do armário cerca de um ano depois.

O que estava acontecendo com Edward era completamente contra a minha natureza.

Suspirei e levantei da minha mesa, alisando minha blusa sobre a minha calça escura enquanto fiz isso. Peguei um bloco de papel e minha caneta e me preparei para a reunião a seguir.

Era exatamente nove horas quando abri a porta para a sala de conferências e, portanto, a sala estava cheia quando entrei. Todos os olhos imediatamente foram para mim. Jack até se virou na cadeira para me ver entrar, um sorriso no rosto.

Essas pessoas realmente precisavam de um hobby.

Embora houvesse uma cadeira vaga ao lado de Edward e eu soubesse pelo olhar em seu rosto que ele esperava que eu me sentasse ao lado dele, eu não sentei. Em vez disso, encontrei um lugar no outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Brent Williams, o respirador barulhento. Ele sempre parecia que estava em extrema necessidade de um descongestionante na veia e eu odiava estar perto dele por esse motivo.

A reunião foi extremamente dolorosa. Jack e eu discutimos com Carlisle o que tínhamos sido capazes de realizar em relação às suas taxas de imcompatibilidade e Jack manteve aquele sorriso sarcástico no rosto durante toda a duração da nossa conversa. Quando Carlisle escolheu entregar as garrafas de vinho que Robert tinha ganhado durante o torneio de pôquer, eu ouvi verdadeiros risos abafados vindo de mais de uma pessoa na sala. No momento em que saí e voltei para o meu escritório, eu não sabia se chorava, ou dava risadas, ou cometia um crime violento.

Eu estava, portanto, com um humor bastante grosseiro quando Jessica seguiu-me ao meu escritório. Sorri para ela, sem entusiasmo.

"Ei, Jessica. O que você precisa?"

Ela me perguntou sobre como lidar com um problema que estava tendo com um dos seus clientes e quando nós resolvemos isso, ela se virou para sair da sala, de forma abrupta.

"Jess?" Ela parou e se virou ao ouvir-me. Ela tinha um olhar estranhamente desligado em seu rosto e eu limpei minha garganta. "Está tudo bem?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e virou-se para sair, mas eu a parei mais uma vez. "Jess." Eu disse. Ela se virou para mim, devagar dessa vez. Suspirei e sentei de volta na minha cadeira enquanto eu a observava.

"Jessica, eu espero que tudo esteja bem entre nós".

"É claro, Bella. Por que não estaria?"

"Olha, Jessica. Eu sei que há muito sendo dito sobre mim hoje. Eu espero que nós nos conheçamos o suficiente para que você fale comigo antes de saltar para qualquer conclusão sobre mim".

Jessica olhou para o chão por alguns momentos antes de olhar de volta para mim. Ela arrastou os pés um pouco. "Então você está me dizendo que não há nada acontecendo entre você e Edward Masen?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não estou lhe dizendo isso. Minha vida privada é da minha conta." Ela bufou um pouco e olhou de volta para o chão.

"O que estou dizendo." Continuei. "É que eu esperaria que você não deixasse qualquer coisa que você pode ter ouvido mudar sua opinião sobre quem eu sou ou como trabalhamos juntos neste departamento".

Jessica suspirou e seus pés novamente se mexeram. "Eu apenas realmente não entendo, Bella. Quero dizer, eu sentei aqui dizendo o quão bonito eu achei que ele era e tudo isso. Eu nem sequer achei que você... bem, por que você ficari sentada aqui ouvindo tudo isso se você tinha seus olhos fixos nele também?"

"Eu não tenho certeza de que meus olhos estivessem fixos naquele momento." Foi a explicação mais fácil que eu poderia dar.

Ela olhou para o chão enquanto falava. "Eu acho que estou apenas - estou envergonhada que eu sentei aqui toda de olhos esbugalhados sobre ele e depois descobri-" Ela olhou para mim. "Bem, você sabe".

Eu suspirei. "Eu honestamente _não_ sei exatamente o que está sendo dito sobre nós, Jess. Quero dizer, as pessoas não estão exatamente dizendo para _mim,_ estão? E eu realmente não quero saber." Eu adicionei quando parecia que ela me diria. "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer entre Edward e eu, realmente não sei. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, quero que você e eu sejamos capazes de trabalhar juntas, como sempre fizemos. Você é muito valiosa para mim, Jess, para eu ficar bem com qualquer constrangimento entre nós." Ela não disse nada, então eu continuei. "Eu realmente sinto muito se fiz qualquer coisa para envergonhá-la. Isso certamente nunca foi minha intenção".

Jessica olhou para mim com ceticismo antes de dizer. "Ok. Posso ir agora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e ela deixou meu escritório rapidamente.

Cinco horas não poderia chegar logo o suficiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota <strong>__**da **__**Tradutora**_

_Realmente Victoria fez a fofoca sobre Bella e Edward... adorei o fora que Bella deu em James, só espero que ele não apronte mais nada... _

_Para quem ainda não viu, organizei o cronograma de postagens de forma que ficasse mais viável para eu postar, sem atrasar..._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**

_**:**_


	12. O Começo

**Capítulo 10 – O Começo**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu estava chupando um pirulito quando ele entrou, por nenhuma outra razão eu amo pirulitos e eles fazem trabalhar nas planilhas inúteis do Excel muito mais divertido do que seria normalmente. É claro, Edward não viu isso dessa forma.

"Oh meu Deus. O que você está tentando fazer comigo?" Ele perguntou quando passou pela minha porta, inesperadamente.

Puxei o pirulito da minha boca, por um momento sem ideia sobre o que ele estava falando.

"A que você está se referindo, Teddy?"

"O pirulito." Ele disse, caminhando pela sala em direção a mim. "Você está realmente sentada aqui, chupando um pirulito?"

Sorri de uma forma mais maligna. "Qual é o problema, exatamente?"

Edward se inclinou sobre a minha mesa, suas mãos colocadas sobre ela na frente dele. "Você sabe exatamente o que isso me faz pensar".

Eu me inclinei para trás, minha língua brincando com o pirulito enquanto ele olhava atravessado para mim por cima da mesa.

"Você está seriamente me dizendo que você tem uma parte do corpo que tem a forma como este pirulito? Porque se assim for, eu acho que nós precisamos reexaminar esta nossa relação em construção".

Edward riu e sentou-se na cadeira. "Você é realmente cruel." Ele disse.

"Ei, eu estava simplesmente sentada aqui no meu escritório, inocentemente comendo alguns doces, e você entrou e deixou sua mente suja correr loucamente. Nada disso é o resultado de eu sendo cruel. Eu nem sabia que você estava vindo me ver".

"Sim, mas você ama me provocar assim".

"Bem, com certeza. Mas isso é uma questão completamente diferente." Sorri novamente e ele gemeu baixinho quando minha língua enrolou em torno do pirulito.

Eu ri e o puxei da minha boca. "Ok, já chega de diversão e jogos. Nós ficaremos em apuros. O que posso fazer por você?"

"Depois de assistir essa exibição? Eu posso pensar em uma série de coisas que você pode fazer por mim." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim e eu ri.

"Você tem sorte que é tarde e não há ninguém aqui, companheiro".

"Sim, é por isso que eu parei e entrei. Eu estava no meu caminho para sair e vi aquela sua monstruosidade parada no estacionamento, então eu pensei em vir me certificar que você ainda vai sair com a gente para as bebidas".

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Você não poderia ter me ligado? Enviado uma mensagem de texto?"

"Bem, claro, mas então eu não teria conseguido vê-la envolver seus lábios ao redor de um pirulito".

Eu ri. "Sim, eu vou. Após o dia que tive hoje, eu certamente preciso de uma bebida. Na verdade, estou pensando em simplesmente pedir uma garrafa e um canudo".

Ele se levantou. "Bem, vamos lá então. Eu não quero ser deixado sozinho com Rose enquanto Alice enterra sua língua pela goela abaixo de Jasper durante toda a noite. Francamente, Rose me assusta um pouco".

Sorri quando estendi a mão para desligar meu computador. "Quantos carros ainda estavam no estacionamento?"

"Alguns. Por quê?"

Olhei para ele. "Por que você acha?"

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. "Você tem vergonha de ser vista saindo do prédio comigo?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que não tenho nenhum desejo de acrescentar combustível ao fogo".

Ele bufou dramaticamente. "Tudo bem. Se isso faz você mais confortável, eu vou agora então estarei bem à frente de você".

Pelo olhar em seu rosto enquanto eu olhava para ele, era óbvio que ele não esperava que eu aceitasse a sua oferta.

"Você está falando sério..."

Eu apenas olhei para ele, incisivamente.

Ele bufou de novo. "Isso é realmente ridículo, você sabe. Não é como se houvesse alguém aqui que já não saiba".

Eu suspirei e ele bufou mais uma vez e virou para ir embora. "Tudo bem. Seja como for. Vejo você lá".

Sentei-me em minha cadeira com um suspiro pesado enquanto observava meu laptop se desligar. Este realmente foi o pior dia da minha vida profissional. Passei a maior parte escondida em meu escritório, não querendo ouvir os sussurros ou ver os olhares enviesados que eu experimentava sempre que me aventurava para fora pelos corredores. Em minha mente, eu sabia que não tinha feito nada de errado e que eu tinha toda a intenção de continuar a fazer – o que quer que eu estivesse fazendo - com Edward. Mas, ainda assim, era foda ser submetida a tal mesquinhez e mente pequena das pessoas que costumavam me respeitar, mesmo que a maioria delas não ligasse muito para mim.

Coloquei meu laptop em sua capa e, pendurando a alça transversalmente pelo meu peito, tranquei a porta do meu escritório e me dirigi à minha caminhonete.

**~~C&C~~**

Havia um copo bem grande de vodka esperando por mim quando cheguei ao Serious 'Que e Alice deu um pulo para me dar um abraço. Eu sorri quando ela envolveu seus braços em torno de mim. Alice dava ótimos abraços.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu disse enquanto me sentava à mesa ao lado de Edward. Os outros três sentaram do outro lado de nós. "Vocês são os salva-vidas." Tomei um gole saudável e estabeleci o copo na mesa. "Estou falando do fabricante da vodka Grey Goose, devo acrescentar".

Edward riu e senti sua mão acariciando minhas costas. Sorri para ele, feliz que ele não estivesse zangado comigo como ele parecia estar quando deixou meu escritório. Minha mão foi para a sua coxa, quase involuntariamente.

"Sim, Jazz e Edward estiveram nos atualizando sobre o que está acontecendo em seu escritório." Disse Rose, um corte em sua voz. "Eu não posso acreditar que você trabalha com idiotas".

Dei de ombros, tentando parecer casual. "Bem, como já foi me dito uma dúzia de vezes hoje - tudo vai desaparecer, eventualmente".

Jasper sorriu. Era evidente que ele tinha bebido muito, pois seus olhos estavam vidrados e ele tinha uma leve confusão em seu discurso. Seu sotaque sulista, geralmente pouco perceptível, parecia mais proeminente também.

"Você não acreditaria nas versões desta história que eu ouvi hoje." Ele disse. "Primeiro me disseram que Victoria pegou vocês dois fodendo em sua caminhonete. Então eu ouvi que você estava apenas dando um boquete a ele no meio da rua." Meu queixo caiu enquanto ele continuava. "Claro, eu ouvi o que presumo ser a verdade, finalmente: que ela seguiu vocês para fora e os pegou se beijando. Aparentemente, o calor que ela testemunhou pode ter queimado edifícios..." Ele riu e as garotas riram com ele. Eu corei.

Edward estava rindo sozinho. "Acredite em mim quando digo que Bella e eu _nunca_ fizemos sexo naquela caminhonete".

"Oh, sério?" Eu perguntei, tomando outra bebida. "Você não deveria descontar isso sem rodeios. Tive algumas relações sexuais muito boas naquela caminhonete".

Rose levantou as sobrancelhas. "Seth?"

Dei de ombros, sorrindo. "Entre outros".

Edward levantou a mão num gesto de desdém. "Ainda mais razão para não fazer sexo naquela coisa".

"Bem, você sabe, eu tive relações sexuais em minha casa também. Isso significa que não podemos fazer sexo lá também?"

Edward fez uma careta antes de colocar uma garrafa de cerveja em seus lábios. "Simplesmente nunca me lembre disso de novo".

O resto de nós começou a rir.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Eu disse. "Você estava sob a impressão de que eu sou virgem?"

Ele piscou para mim. "Após o nosso fim de semana? Não, eu não estava".

Rose cruzou os braços sobre a mesa na frente dela. "Ooh, isso soa bom. Conte".

"Sim, claro, Rose." eu disse. "Até parece".

Edward piscou novamente, desta vez para Rosalie. "Eu contarei para você mais tarde." Ele disse para ela e dei um tapa em seu braço.

"É claro que a reação mais colorida veio desse cara da Contabilidade." Jasper estava aparentemente com a intenção de mergulhar no assunto e o meu coração saltou para a minha garganta. "Qual o nome dele, Bella?"

"James." Eu resmunguei, olhando para a bebida na minha frente.

"Sim, é ele." Jasper tomou um gole do copo na sua frente antes de continuar. "Eu entrei durante uma troca bastante séria entre vocês dois essa manhã." Ele olhou para os outros. "Eu nunca senti tanta raiva saindo de um cara antes. Pelo menos não no trabalho, sabe?"

Rose olhou para mim. "James... esse é o cara que você mencionou antes, certo?"

Corei enquanto meu estômago cerrava.

Ela olhou de mim para Edward e, para o seu crédito, tentou se esquivar do assunto. Rose e Alice sabiam quem era James e sobre os nossos flertes do passado. Eu compartilhei com elas uma fantasia muitos quente que eu tinha sobre o cara.

"Bem." Ela disse. "Posso dizer que estou feliz que vocês não têm que manter essa coisa toda em segredo. É simplesmente desgastante. Quem precisa de todos esses subterfúgios?"

Alice pulou no assunto e começou a falar sobre a promoção de Jasper e brindamos à sua boa sorte, parabenizando-o. Enquanto eu estava agradecida pela mudança no assunto, eu não conseguia nem ouvir o que realmente estava sendo dito. Tudo que eu podia ouvir era o meu coração batendo e a respiração de Edward. Enquanto seu braço permaneceu em torno de mim, ele o tinha deixado cair para as costas da minha cadeira e não estava mais me tocando.

Eu tive mais duas bebidas e compartilhei algumas batatas doces fritas com Alice, considerando isso o meu jantar. Não a alimentação mais saudável, para ter certeza. Até Rose comentou que ficou chocada que eu pedi batatas fritas, quanto mais comer mais do que a minha parte justa delas. Considerando o clima em que eu estava, porém, eu senti que merecia a bondade das batatas fritas gordurosas.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou. "Você não costuma pedir batatas doces fritas?"

"Bem, eu as amo, mas elas não são exatamente boas para mim, você sabe".

Os dedos de Edward começaram a brincar com o rótulo da sua garrafa de cerveja. "Algumas das melhores coisas da vida não são exatamente boas para você".

"Sim." Rose entrou na conversa. "Como a bebida".

"Fumar." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Meninos bonitos." Eu disse, sorrindo e tomando um gole da minha vodka.

Edward virou a cabeça rapidamente para olhar para mim, sua boca entreaberta. Rosalie começou a rir.

Ele inclinou-se para falar no meu ouvido. "Eu posso ser muito bom para você, se você me deixar".

"O que faz você pensar que eu estava me referindo a você... menino bonito?"

Rosalie riu de novo. "Vocês dois vão começar esta disputa de um lado a outro de novo? Porque, sério, avisem-me da próxima vez para que eu possa trazer a minha filmadora".

Edward riu, mas eu ignorei a pergunta dele e, em vez disso, inclinei-me mais próxima a ela.

"Então, Rose... como estão as coisas com você?" Ergui as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, esperando que ela entendesse os detalhes do que eu estava perguntando.

"Bem..." Ela inclinou-se em minha direção também. Parecia que estávamos compartilhando segredos comerciais. "Se você está falando sobre o _meu_ menino bonito-"

"Ooh." Eu interrompi. "Ele é bonito?"

"Muito. Enfim, as coisas estão ótimas. E ele é _muito_ bom comigo".

"Então, por que o grande segredo, Rose?" Alice perguntou o que eu estava pensando.

Rose recostou-se em sua cadeira e olhou para a sua bebida, passando os dedos levemente sobre a condensação no seu copo. Um pequeno sorriso rastejou sobre o seu rosto.

"Você sabe... eu acho que posso finalmente estar pronta para lançá-lo em vocês. Vamos ver como vai ser esta semana".

"Ooh, oooba!" Alice juntou as mãos suavemente e dançou em seu lugar um pouco enquanto Jasper olhava para ela com um sorriso embriagado e torto enfeitando suas feições muito bonitas, até ela se virar para ele e beijar sua bochecha. Toda a visão me fez sorrir. Alice tinha sido bastante louca por garotos, mas essencialmente sozinha desde que eu a conheci através de Rosalie, cinco anos antes. Ela passou por uma série de namorados de curto prazo (ênfase na palavra "namorado") naquela época. Eu sabia, é claro, que eles não estavam juntos há muito tempo, mas ela e Jasper certamente pareciam muito como um casal. Era lindo vê-la com um cara tão bom – um que realmente a merecia.

Quando Jasper se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Alice, eu assisti um rubor rastejar pelo rosto dela. Dentro de instantes, eles estavam de pé.

"Acho que preciso levá-lo para casa." Ela disse, apontando para Jasper. Ele estava balançando um pouco em seus pés. "Ele precisa de algum tempo extra para dormir antes que ele tenha que acordar de manhã".

Rose riu quando levantou-se também. "Uh-huh. Como se você fosse levá-lo para casa para dormir".

Alice fez menção de batê-la no braço, mas Rose se esquivou para fora do caminho, rindo, antes de inclinar-se para abraçá-la e depois Jasper. Eu levantei para fazer o mesmo, andando para o lado deles da mesa. Dei um abraço em Alice antes de abraçar Jasper também.

"Parabéns mais uma vez, Jasper. E obrigada novamente por esta manhã".

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, seus braços ainda em volta de mim. "Bem, eu não fiz nada".

Eu sorri e o abracei novamente. "Sim, você fez".

Edward me deu um olhar estranho quando quebrei nosso abraço e me afastei. Ele então apertou a mão de Jasper. "Eu não estou abraçando você, seu idiota bêbado." Edward disse para Jasper com um sorriso, antes de virar para Alice. "Eu vou, no entanto, abraçar sua linda namorada".

"Sim, basta ver onde você coloca suas mãos, amigo." Jasper disse e Edward riu por cima da cabeça de Alice enquanto eles se abraçavam.

"Adeus, Edward." Alice murmurou para o peito de Edward enquanto ele lhe deu um abraço de urso. Alice era muito pequena, mas ao lado de Edward ela parecia absolutamente muito pequena.

Uma vez que eles foram embora e Edward e eu nos preparávamos para sentar novamente, Rosalie nos parou, anunciando que estava indo embora também.

"Eu sei quando eu sou a terceira roda." Ela disse.

"Você não é tal coisa, Rose." Eu disse. "Fique conosco".

Ela acenou com a mão no ar. "Eu tenho coisas para fazer e um longo dia amanhã. Falo com você depois, Bella".

Edward virou-se para dar-lhe um abraço. "Eu terei que sair com vocês todos com mais frequência." Ele disse. "Eu não vi tanta ação assim em anos".

Rosalie riu e afastou-se dele.

"Aguente firme, Doces Peitos." Ela disse enquanto se inclinou para me abraçar. "E simplesmente lembre-se-"

"Isso tudo vai desaparecer em breve." Ela e eu dissemos em uníssono e ela sorriu enquanto se afastava de mim.

"Bem, eu vou." Ela disse.

"Eu sei. Está tudo bem. Sério".

"Uh-huh." Ela me olhou, com ceticismo. "Eu não acredito nisso por um minuto. Mas vai ficar." Ela apertou meu braço antes de soltar-me.

"Adeus, Edward." Ela disse, virando-se para ele. "Seja um bom menino".

Edward sentou-se depois que todos foram embora, então eu me sentei ao lado dele novamente. Ele se virou para mim, o sorriso que esteve no seu rosto desaparecendo agora.

"Então, você vai me dizer o que aconteceu com _James_ hoje?" Ele disse o nome dele como se fosse um palavrão.

Suspirei pesadamente e tomei um momento antes de responder. "Edward, como você parece já ter adivinhado, o cara tem... objetivos comigo. Ou ele tinha, de qualquer maneira. Então ouvir sobre a nossa demonstração pública de afeto o perturbou um pouco".

"O que diabos isso significa?"

"Isso significa que ele estava irritado. E ele me disse isso".

Edward olhou para mim, a raiva estampada em seu rosto. "Bella, o que você não está me dizendo aqui? Você é uma mulher bonita. Tenho certeza que há um monte de homens que têm 'objetivos' com você. Por que esse filho da puta acha que estava tudo bem vir ao seu escritório e confrontá-la sobre nós?"

Suspirei novamente. "Olha, ele me chamou para sair antes. Eu o descartei por uma série de razões, mas o que eu disse a ele foi que a nossa diferença de idade me incomodava e que eu não namoro pessoas com quem trabalho. Eu não sei qual versão da história sobre nós ele ouviu, mas ouvir sobre eu fazendo qualquer coisa com alguém que não é somente da idade dele, mas também é alguém com que eu trabalho, o irritou".

Edward observou meu rosto e me fez sentir tão estranha que eu deixei cair meu olhos.

"E?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

"E..." Eu engoli, ainda que encontrando seus olhos. "Na verdade, Edward, ele ficou um pouco assustador".

Eu poderia jurar que a temperatura no ambiente imediatamente saltou um dez graus.

"O que você quer dizer exatamente?"

Olhei para ele então. Seus olhos estavam escuros, com raiva, seu maxilar cerrado. "Ele me assustou... ele - agarrou meu braço. Realmente não foi tão grande coisa, mas simplesmente foi inadequado e isso... me _incomodou_".

Eu olhei em seus olhos. Eu me senti fraca e vulnerável e não era nada consolador pela raiva crescente que eu senti vindo de Edward.

Finalmente, ele se levantou abruptamente. "Vamos sair daqui." Ele disse, engolindo o que restava da sua cerveja.

Levantei-me ao lado dele e sua mão veio para as minhas costas, guiando-me porta afora. Sob quaisquer circunstâncias normais, o calor daquela mão teria sido elétrico. Agora ela simplesmente me deixou nervosa.

Quando nós saímos, ele deixou cair a sua mão das minhas costas e pescou no bolso do seu paletó com ela, encontrando seu maço de cigarros. Nós paramos de andar enquanto ele acendia um.

"Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta." Ele disse, soprando fumaça à medida que começamos a andar novamente.

"Oh, por favor." Revirei os olhos. "Está acabado agora. Simplesmente esqueça isso".

"Esquecer?" Viramos a esquina que levava ao estacionamento atrás do bar. "Você está brincando comigo?"

"Sabe, Edward, isso aconteceu comigo. E se eu não acho que é grande coisa e eu quero esquecer, você precisa respeitar isso".

Ele riu sombriamente. "Você quer que _eu__o_respeite, quando ele não mostra nenhum respeito por nós".

Paramos atrás do seu Volvo e eu me virei em sua direção. "Eu não pedi que você respeitasse _James_. Pedi que você me respeite. Respeite a minha vontade neste assunto, por favor. Eu realmente não preciso de mais drama no trabalho".

"Bella, ele colocou as mãos em você! Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

"Oh meu Deus." Eu estava praticamente gritando agora. "Isso é exatamente por que eu não disse a você, Edward. Você já ficou quase um homem das cavernas comigo apenas em pensar sobre ele estar no meu escritório sem você lá como acompanhante. Eu sabia que se você ouvisse sobre isso, você surtaria".

"Bem, deixe-me perguntar-lhe isso, Bella, mais diretamente dessa vez. Que porra estava ou esteve acontecendo com vocês que ele sentiu que tinha o direito de abordar você assim em seu escritório?"

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um momento, fervilhando. Eu falei quando pensei que seria capaz de fazê-lo sem mostrar a raiva que estava correndo em minhas veias. "Não há nada acontecendo, Edward. _Nada._ Eu já flertei com o homem? Claro, eu flertei. Não há pecado nisso. Mas eu também deixei claro a ele que não estou nada interessada e que nada jamais vai acontecer entre nós. Eu não posso controlar quem tem ou não tem uma queda por mim".

Ele olhou para o chão, dando uma tragada no cigarro enquanto estava correndo a mão através do seu cabelo.

"Mas eu tenho uma pergunta para você agora, Edward." Ele olhou para mim. "O que no mundo faz você pensar que você tem o direito de até mesmo fazer-me essa pergunta?"

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram com a minha pergunta, mas eu continuei.

"Você me conhece pelo quê? Dez dias? Nós não estamos exatamente em um relacionamento comprometido. Então, realmente, mesmo se eu estivesse fodendo James debaixo da minha mesa ao meio-dia todos os dias, isso seria da minha conta e dele. Não sua".

Edward chegou mais perto de mim, raiva refletida em seus olhos. Eu dei um passo para trás reflexivamente. "Aqui está algo que você deve saber sobre mim, Bella. Quando eu quero alguma coisa, eu quero. E eu não gosto de compartilhar".

Eu sabia que meu rosto refletia cada pedaço da raiva que eu estava sentindo e eu fiquei um pouco mais ereta quando dei um passo em direção a ele dessa vez. "E aqui está algo que _você_ deve saber, Edward. Eu não sou uma _coisa_. Eu não sou uma _possessão_. E, embora agora eu não esteja realmente interessada em ninguém além de você, eu era uma mulher viva e respirando antes de conhecer você. Eu posso ter flertado com um cara ou dois e até dormido com alguns. Eu me sinto um tanto certa que não estou sozinha nisso".

Edward se recostou em seus calcanhares e novamente passou a mão pelo cabelo agora extremamente bagunçado.

"Eu sei disso." Ele retrucou, dando uma tragada no cigarro. "Quero dizer... é claro que eu sei disso. É só que – é _ele._É aquele idiota. Eu não consigo acreditar que ele colocou as mãos em você assim".

"Bem, isso acabou. Não tinha nada a ver com você e está acabado. Ele nunca terá a oportunidade de fazer algo assim de novo, então simplesmente esqueça isso".

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Esquecer isso? Bella, se e quando eu o vir novamente, não posso dizer que não vou chutar a bunda dele. E por que você pelo menos não o denunciou ao RH? Isso só me faz pensar se você não está mentindo para mim sobre... o que estava acontecendo com vocês dois".

Suspirei alto em irritação e realmente bati meu pé no chão. Só um pouco. "Você sabe, se nós vamos realmente brigar sobre isso, podemos, pelo menos, entrar em seu carro para fazê-lo? Eu realmente não me sinto bem gritando com você no meio do estacionamento".

Edward se virou e abriu a porta do passageiro, abrindo-a para mim antes de passar para o lado do motorista e entrando, seu cigarro agora descartado. Eu não pude deixar de lembrar da última vez que eu estive neste carro e como tudo era diferente hoje.

Eu me virei na direção dele para encontrá-lo olhando para a frente, pela janela da frente do Volvo. Eu podia ver sua mandíbula apertando, refletindo a tensão enchendo o carro. "Eu não sou uma mentirosa, Edward." Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Ele apenas suspirou em resposta, mas seu rosto pareceu suavizar um pouco.

"Eu sei disso." Ele suspirou. "Quero dizer... Eu acho que sei disso." Seu rosto distorceu em irritação. "É simplesmente ele. Esse cara fica sob a minha pele. É tão óbvio o que ele quer de você e eu-"

Eu o interrompi. "Não deveria ser mais importante o que _eu_ quero?"

Edward recostou-se em seu assento e olhou para mim. "Bem, talvez essa seja a coisa... quero dizer, normalmente eu acho que você - bem, que você _me_ quer. Mas então acontecem coisas que me jogam para fora. Como esta noite, por exemplo - você está tão preocupada com o que as pessoas vão pensar, ou o que estão dizendo sobre você. Isso se torna mais importante do que explorar o que temos acontecendo aqui." Ele acenou sua mão para frente e para trás entre nós.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não é isso, Edward. Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam sobre mim. Mas eu me importo muito com a minha carreira. Talvez não deveria ser, mas é muito pessoal para mim. Se eu sair como não profissional, ou distraída, ou as pessoas acharem que estou pegando um menino bonito para ser levada a sério... quero dizer, isso me mataria".

Respirei fundo e exalei lentamente. "Isso é tudo novo para mim, sabe? Tem sido... um _longo__tempo_ desde que eu estive interessada em alguém assim".

Olhei para ele e ele sorriu suavemente, seus olhos brilhando. Ele era lindo na luz suave que vinha através das janelas.

"Não é como se eu fizesse isso o tempo todo." Eu disse. Minha voz estava tremendo um pouco, o que me irritava. Eu não queria parecer fraca, ou que ele pensasse que ele tinha a vantagem. "Eu quero dizer... para começar, eu simplesmente não me levanto e dou amassos no estacionamento com caras que acabei de conhecer e eu não namoro pessoas com quem trabalho, de modo geral".

Edward sorriu. "Bem, tudo o que fizemos foi compartilhar alguma pizza doentia em sua casa. Eu não acho que isso se qualifica como um namoro, então não se preocupe".

O homem fazia meu sangue ferver. Aqui estava eu abrindo meu coração na minha manga e ele estava fazendo uma fodida piada disso. No entanto, isso também me deu coragem e minha voz estava certa quando falei de novo.

"Bem, então." Eu disse. "Se você não quer namorar comigo, não há problema. Porque enquanto eu tento não namorar pessoas com quem trabalho, eu definitivamente e simplesmente não fodo com pessoas com quem trabalho." Eu fiz menção de agarrar a maçaneta da porta, mas sua mão parou a minha quando ele se inclinou sobre mim. O sorriso de Edward pareceu ficar maior quando eu olhei para ele.

"Espere aí." Ele disse. "Eu não disse que eu não _quero_ namorar você. Eu só estou dizendo que não tivemos um encontro... ainda." Seus olhos brilhavam pra mim. O idiota estava gostando disso.

"Solte a minha mão, Edward." Eu disse entre dentes.

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda com aquele nauseante sorriso arrogante no rosto. "Não".

Levantei uma sobrancelha, surpresa com a ousadia deste homem. "_Não?_"

Ele balançou a cabeça outra vez e jurei para mim mesma que se ele não limpasse aquela porra de sorriso do seu rosto em cerca de três segundos, eu faria isso por ele. "Não." Ele disse. "Eu não vou deixar você ir. Ainda não".

"Edward, eu já tive um homem tentando me segurar pelo braço hoje e eu juro por Deus, se você não me soltar neste segundo, você vai perder um dos seus testícu-"

Ele me parou com um beijo, um beijo forte em minha boca, forçando meus lábios a abrirem. Ele enfiou sua língua dentro e soltou meu braço em seguida, apenas para mover sua mão para a minha nuca, segurando meu rosto ao seu firmemente enquanto eu lutava e fazia sons guturais no fundo da minha garganta, tentando puxar meu rosto do seu aperto.

Quando ele finalmente quebrou o beijo, eu olhei com raiva para os seus olhos escuros. "Seu filho da puta nojento." Eu disse. E então eu puxei o rosto dele de volta para o meu e o beijei com toda a raiva e frustração no meu corpo. Após o dia que eu tive, eu tinha muito de ambos.

Eu o empurrei de volta para o seu assento e inclinei-me sobre ele. Minhas mãos correram pelos seus cabelos, meus dedos cavando em seu pescoço.

Eu sabia que deveria estar irritada, e em algum nível eu estava. Mas em outro, tudo o que importava era o calor irradiando deste homem e a forma como a sua língua nadava tão sutilmente sobre a minha e ao redor dela. Suas mãos percorriam as minhas costas, puxando-me para mais perto dele, e uma caiu na minha coxa, puxando até que eu estava em seu colo, montando nele, presa entre seu corpo e o volante. Minhas mãos puxaram rudemente o seu cabelo, necessitando que ele afastasse o rosto para que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego totalmente. Quando ele o fez, meu queixo caiu ao seu pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo, os grunhidos guturais vindo de dentro dele estimulando-me.

Minhas mãos se mudaram para os botões da sua camisa e comecei a puxá-los, mas eu era desajeitada nos últimos de baixo e pelo frenesi em que eu estava.

"Preciso... disso... fora... _porra_!"

Ouvi sua risada enquanto suas mãos acalmavam as minhas e desabotoavam sua própria camisa rapidamente.

Minhas mãos moveram sobre o seu peito e inclinei-me mais perto do seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha. "Fodidamente mostre." Eu sussurrei e ele riu novamente.

A pele sob as minhas mãos estava quente e tão suave e eu arrastei meus dedos sobre ela, divertindo-me com os sulcos do seu peito magro enquanto a minha boca novamente cobriu a dele. Ouvi um gemido baixo que eu mal reconheci como meu quando meus dedos arrastaram pelos músculos do seu abdômen e seus quadris empurraram para cima em mim com o toque.

As mãos de Edward estavam no meu cabelo e ele me puxou com força para ele, sua boca correndo solta sobre a carne do meu pescoço e garganta. Eu o senti morder onde meu pescoço encontra meu ombro e gritei com a mistura de dor aguda e prazer requintado, arrepios movendo-se pelo meu corpo. Minhas mãos voaram para o seu cabelo novamente, enroscando-se lá e mantendo a sua boca no meu pescoço. Ele beijou o local que tinha mordido e passou a língua sobre ele, fazendo-me contorcer e gemer ainda mais.

"_Porra,_Bella." Ele sussurrou sombriamente no meu ouvido. Seu hálito quente trouxe calafrios à minha pele. "Se você vai parar com isso, é melhor você parar agora".

Eu afastei meu rosto, encontrando seus olhos com os meus. "Eu não tenho intenção de parar nada." Eu disse antes de puxá-lo para mim em outro beijo profundo e extremamente quente.

Seus beijos pareciam mais urgentes então, estimulados pela minha admissão do que eu queria. Suas mãos subiram pelos meus lados, levantando minha blusa longe da minha pele e deixando rastros quente debaixo dela.

"Porra." Ele disse na minha boca. "Sua pele... tão macia".

Uma das minhas mãos permaneceu fechada em seu cabelo enquanto a outra mergulhou sobre o seu peito. Encontrei um mamilo e circulei antes de tomá-lo entre meu dedo indicador e o polegar, beliscando. Ele gemeu e suas mãos pegaram meus seios, apertando-os debaixo da camisa. Seu rosto mergulhou e sua boca cobriu um dos meus seios. Eu podia sentir o calor e a umidade da sua língua e os dentes através do material fino da minha blusa.

Movi minhas mãos para desabotoar minha blusa, dando-lhe mais acesso, o que ele avidamente aproveitou. Suas mãos apertavam enquanto sua boca cobria, seus dentes mordendo meus mamilos através da seda do meu sutiã.

"Tão linda." Ele sussurrou enquanto eu encolhia no topo dos meus ombros.

Como se só então percebesse onde estávamos, ele se afastou, seus olhos arregalados de susto. Ele olhou ao redor.

Eu ri e puxei seu rosto de volta para mim. "Está tudo bem." Eu sussurrei. "Nós praticamente embaçamos estas janelas. Ninguém pode ver." Claro, eu estava grata que elas tinham insufilme também.

Sua risada vibrou contra a minha pele quando ele estendeu a mão ao redor das minhas costas e habilmente desenganchou meu sutiã.

"Você já fez isso antes." Eu disse, sorrindo e deslizando as alças do sutiã pelos meus braços.

Sua mão quente deixou um rastro de fogo em meu mamilo direito. "Uma ou duas vezes." Ele disse, puxando o meu esquerdo em sua boca. Sua língua enrolou ao redor e sobre ele antes que ele levemente mordiscou. Meus quadris esfregaram nele e eu gemi quando senti a prova do seu desejo, quente e duro contra mim.

Sua mão caiu para a minha bunda e ele apertou antes de tentar encaixar os dedos sob o cós da minha calça.

"Jesus." Ele gemeu. "Você escolheu _hoje_ para usar _calças_?"

Eu dei uma risada gutural e afastei-me dele. Levantei-me do seu colo, apertando-me entre os assentos e indo para o banco de trás do Volvo. Uma vez lá, sentei-me com meus quadris levantados, deslizando minhas calças pelas minhas coxas. Observei o rosto de Edward enquanto ele me assistia através do espaço entre os assentos. Os seus olhos em cada movimento das minhas mãos e observando quando o material escuro deslizou para revelar a pequena calcinha de seda preta que eu usava por baixo. Eu, então, lentamente a retirei, descartando-a no chão. Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros enquanto ele estudava meus movimentos e quando fiquei nua, ele falou baixinho.

"Me. Fode." Ele disse, e arrancou sua camisa aberta dos seus ombros, lutando para me encontrar no banco de trás.

"Se você insistir." Eu disse com um sorriso. Minhas mãos foram de novo para o seu cabelo, puxando seu rosto ao meu antes que ele estivesse totalmente situado. Ele quase caiu em cima de mim, sua mão segurando-se no banco atrás da minha cabeça. Seu joelho entrou entre os meus.

Minhas mãos agarraram o cinto da sua calça, rapidamente desafivelando antes de agarrar o botão da sua calça entre meus dedos. "Sua vez." Eu disse, sorrindo para o seu rosto enquanto eu abaixava o zíper. Minhas mãos percorrendo suas coxas enquanto eu empurrava suas calças e boxer para baixo juntas e seus olhos fecharam apertados.

Eu tinha sentido isso antes, é claro. Ele havia passado mais da metade do nosso domingo com uma ereção enquanto nós lutávamos e brincávamos juntos no sofá ou na minha cama. Eu sabia que era um tamanho decente, mas esta foi a primeira vez que eu vi, em toda sua glória.

E não parecia nada como um pirulito.

Eu, entretanto, queria lambê-lo.

E assim eu fiz - desde a base até a ponta num primeiro momento, minha língua girando em torno da cabeça sensível algumas vezes antes de eu tomá-lo totalmente na minha boca. A cabeça de Edward bateu no teto do seu carro não muito delicadamente quando ele enrijeceu com uma súbita entrada de ar. Eu meio que ri, meio que gemi em torno dele enquanto a minha boca se movia lentamente sobre ele, movendo-se para baixo até que eu tinha tanto dele na minha boca quanto possível, minha mão segurando a sua base. Estendi minha outra mão por trás dele e apertei sua bunda enquanto ele gemia novamente.

Engoli antes de voltar a sugar, sentindo o poder de sucção, que era sempre o resultado dessas ações. A mão de Edward apertou minha cabeça.

"_Porra_! Bella, pare!"

Eu puxei minha boca com um 'pop' e olhei para ele, preocupada. "Parar?"

Edward sentou-se no banco ao meu lado e sorriu para mim. "A menos que você só queira me dar um boquete, sim - é melhor você parar".

Eu ri quando me movi para montá-lo mais uma vez. "OK. Vou parar".

Eu abaixei a mão entre nós e o tomei na minha mão, apertando-o com firmeza e sorrindo para a sua ingestão de ar antes de tomar a cabeça da sua grossura entre os meus dedos. Eu rapidamente encontrei minha abertura e movi a cabeça em um movimento circular, exatamente na parte externa, encharcando-o na umidade lá e provocando nós dois.

"Ungh... Bella".

O olhar em seu rosto era impagável; mágico. Sua cabeça foi jogada para trás, seu cabelo torto. Seus olhos estavam fechados para simples fendas, sua boca semi-aberta enquanto ele ofegava por ela.

De repente, meus olhos arregalaram e eu engasguei. "Porra! Camisinha!" Eu me inclinei para trás e peguei minha bolsa no banco da frente, contorcendo-me enquanto eu era incapaz de alcançá-la.

Edward moveu-se debaixo de mim. "Espere." Ele disse. "Eu tenho uma aqui." Ele me segurou com o braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto se inclinou em direção à sua calça no chão, pegando sua carteira do bolso e então o fino pacote prateado no interior. Seus lábios e língua cobrindo meu peito quando ele se inclinou para a frente e eu torci minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo glorioso.

Uma vez que ele tinha o preservativo firmemente no lugar, suas mãos se mudaram para a minha bunda, puxando-me em direção a ele, enquanto me empurrava para baixo ao mesmo tempo. Engoli em seco e então gemi ao senti-lo totalmente revestido dentro de mim e suas mãos agarrando-me mais forte à medida que ele impulsionava seus quadris e empurrava-se mais profundamente em mim.

Quando começamos a nos mover juntos, meu queixo caiu e minha cabeça caiu para trás, a fricção intensa dos nossos corpos divina além das palavras. Seus lábios estavam novamente em meus seios, suas mãos agarrando meus quadris, guiando meus movimentos. Eu não poderia ter parado de gemer se a minha vida dependesse disso. Com cada movimento nosso, cada estocada dele, eu o sentia bater lugares dentro de mim que eu tinha quase esquecido que existiam.

Ergui a cabeça e encontrei seus olhos com os meus. "Edward." Eu sussurrei e sua mão veio ao meu pescoço. Seu polegar correndo ao longo da minha orelha.

"Você gosta disso, baby?"

Eu me inclinei para a frente e levemente mordi seu lábio inferior. "Deus, sim." Eu sussurrei em sua boca. "Você é tão bom".

Sua mão segurou meus cabelos, puxando minha cabeça para trás enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos. "O que é bom, Bella?"

Eu sorri quando olhei para os seus olhos escuros, minhas próprias pálpebras pesadas com paixão. Movi meus quadris em um movimento circular, provocando um rosnado sombrio da sua garganta, o som disso, combinado com a sensação dele dentro de mim, me fez fechar os olhos por um momento antes de responder. "Seu pau, Edward. Seu pau é muito bom dentro de mim".

Sua mão se moveu ao longo do meu pescoço e novamente através do meu cabelo, acariciando-me enquanto ele passou seu outro braço em torno dos meus quadris enquanto empurrava-se para cima na minha direção, movendo-se mais profundamente dentro de mim. Eu gemi mais uma vez, alto.

"Isso mesmo, baby. E você é tão quente e úmida em volta de mim. Eu poderia te foder a noita toda e não seria o suficiente".

Acendi o fogo em suas palavras e me joguei para trás contra o assento atrás de mim. Sua mão caiu do meu cabelo com o meu movimento e ele agarrou meu peito. "Edward." Eu gemi o nome dele alto, meus dedos estendendo entre nós e movendo-se sobre mim mesma.

Seus olhos arregalaram enquanto ele observava os movimentos da minha mão. "Porra. Bella." Suas duas mãos agora agarraram meus quadris ainda mais apertado e ele empurrava profundamente em mim enquanto eu balançava contra ele.

Olhei para os seus olhos, meus movimentos tornando-se cada vez mais urgentes contra ele, meus dedos movendo-se loucamente em um movimento circular. "_Edward._" Eu disse, minha voz rouca. "Eu vou... Eu vou..."

"Sim, Bella, baby. Isso mesmo." Ele estava ofegante enquanto falava e eu poderia dizer, pelo seu aperto firme em meus quadris e a tensão em seu rosto, que ele estava perto também.

Minha mão livre agarrou seu cabelo enquanto meu rosto contorcia e os músculos do meu corpo cerravam em espasmos de erótica libertação.

"Edward!" Eu gritei o nome dele, alheia ao nosso entorno, e puxei seu rosto em meu pescoço, onde ele mordeu, fazendo-me gritar o seu nome novamente.

"Porra!" Ele disse no meu ouvido. "Bella!" Ele empurrou profundamente em mim, seu próprio corpo já disparando em direção à sua libertação, e ele rosnou quando eu o senti enrijecer dentro de mim.

Minhas mãos emaranharam em seus cabelos agora úmidos enquanto eu o agarrei com força em mim. Uma vez que ele recuperou sua respiração, senti seus lábios se movendo ao longo da pele do meu pescoço enquanto corria uma trilha de beijos da minha clavícula ao meu ouvido.

"Jesus, Bella." Ele sussurrou antes de beijar levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Sim, bem." Eu disse com um suspiro profundo e trêmulo. "Teria sido melhor na minha caminhonete".

Ele riu quando afastei-me dele, sentando no banco ao lado dele e curvando para alcançar minha calcinha. Sua mão correu padrões quentes sobre minhas costas nuas.

"Então." Ele disse, respirando fundo e sorrindo enquanto eu olhava para ele. "'Doces Peitos, hein?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_*recuperando a respiração aqui* _

_Primeiro a "briga" e depois o sexo de reconciliação... quero só ver como eles agirão daqui pra frente... O que acharam do capítulo?_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, para quem gosta de fics com Edward papai, a Lary Reeden começou a postar uma hoje que é linda! E eu e a LeiliPattz estamos ajudando com a tradução, portanto, dêem uma passadinha na fic e deixem reviews, vale a pena! A fic será postada toda segunda-feira. O link dela é:_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7591748/ 1/ Waiting_For_Dr_Right_by_vickitori303

(retirar os espaços)


	13. A Emergência do Chupão

**Capítulo 11 – A Emergência do Chupão**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

_Puta merda._

Olhei-me no espelho e pronunciei as palavras em voz alta.

Um chupão. Eu tinha um chupão real no meu pescoço. Bem, na verdade, eu tinha alguns chupões, mas aquele pelo qual eu estava preocupada estava localizado exatamente no lado do meu pescoço, logo abaixo da minha orelha. Era roxo, grande e feio. E estava à vista, para todos verem.

Se eu estivesse na escola, este teria sido um momento de muito orgulho. Eu era uma mulher adulta, no entanto. Uma que vivia no ensolarado sul da Califórnia e, portanto, não possuía uma única gola rulê. Eu não era nem mesmo uma pessoa de cachecol.

Rapidamente bati no número de Alice na minha discagem rápida.

"Olá?" Sua voz era áspera com a manhã e eu olhei para o relógio situado no meu banheiro. _Ai. _Era apenas 5h30.

"Desculpe por acordá-la, Alice." Eu disse. "Eu tenho uma emergência de chupão".

Houve uma pausa do outro lado antes de ela dizer, "Você acabou de dizer o que eu acho que você disse?"

"Sim. Eu tenho um chupão. Preciso saber a melhor forma de me livrar dele".

Ouvi vozes abafadas do outro lado e me senti horrível, sabendo agora que eu não só tinha acordado Alice, mas Jasper também.

"Desculpe, Alice. Eu sei que é super cedo. Entrei em pânico e não olhei para o relógio".

"Está tudo bem." Ela disse, bocejando. "Embora eu ache engraçado que você naturalmente assumiu que _eu _saberia a melhor maneira de lidar com o seu chupão".

Ouvi risadas ao fundo e a voz inconfundível de Jasper, dizendo, "Ela tem um _chupão_?"

Revirei os olhos. "Por favor, chute o seu namorado na canela por mim".

Após a risada do outro lado do telefone morrer, foi-me basicamente dito que provavelmente era tarde demais, mas que eu deveria colocar gelo, então massagear para acabar com o sangue pisado. Que isso deveria ser seguido por mais gelo e depois um banho quente. E, no final, montes de corretivo.

Deitei-me na cama depois de desligar e pegar gelo da minha cozinha. Edward tinha ido embora, é claro. Ele partiu cerca de meia hora antes da minha conversa com Alice. Ele tinha que correr para casa e depois pegar um vôo para Denver. Ele ficaria fora até sexta-feira, visitando clientes em vários estados do sudoeste.

"Oh, eu entendo isso." Eu o tinha provocado por volta das quatro da manhã, quando ele tinha me acordado com beijos na parte de trás do meu ombro para que pudesse dizer adeus. "Você é simplesmente do tipo de uma noite só. Eu sabia disso".

Edward riu enquanto me puxou sobre as minhas costas. Ele beijou-me profundamente, sua língua correndo sedosamente através da minha boca, fazendo-me suspirar.

"Maldição." Ele disse, quebrando o nosso beijo. "Mesmo com hálito matinal, você consegue dar um baita de um beijo".

Dei um tapa em seu peito, brincando. "Ah, você é tão doce. Eu já te disse ultimamente que você me irrita profundamente?"

Ele riu e colocou a mão no meu rosto, seus dedos derivando sobre a minha maçã do rosto. A maneira como ele olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes brilhando, ainda que suaves, me fizeram sentir incrivelmente quente.

"Você é tão bonita, Bella".

Uma das minhas mãos voou para o meu rosto e eu fiz uma careta. "Oh, sim. Tenho certeza que estou simplesmente maravilhosa neste momento".

Ele puxou minha mão do meu rosto e a segurou na sua. "Bella." Foi tudo o que ele disse enquanto virou minha palma no seu rosto e beijou o interior do meu pulso. Ele manteve os olhos nos meus enquanto fazia isso e eu soltei outro pequeno suspiro enquanto ele sorria contra a minha pele.

"Você gosta de mim." Ele disse, seus lábios ainda movendo contra a minha pele. "Admita".

"Eu vou admitir que você tem algumas qualidades cativantes, sim".

Ele beijou meu braço, subindo até que seus lábios estavam enterrados na curva dentro do meu cotovelo. Senti sua língua espreitar, trazendo arrepios para esse lado do meu corpo.

"Eu desejaria que você não tivesse que ir." Eu admiti.

"Nós ainda temos uma hora." Sua boca agora mordiscou meu ombro e minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo, puxando-o para mim.

"Ei, Bella?"

"Hmm?" Meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto eu me deliciava com a sensação dos seus lábios e língua na minha pele. Seus beijos subiram ao meu pescoço antes de ele sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Quer sair comigo na sexta à noite?"

Fiquei imóvel por uma fração de segundo, antes de rir baixinho. "Bem, com certeza".

Ele afastou seu rosto e olhou para mim, sorrindo.

"Você deve saber, porém, que eu não faço sexo no primeiro encontro." Eu sorri, provocativamente, para ele.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Sou conhecido por fazer as garotas mudarem de ideia antes".

"Aposto que sim".

Sua mão moveu para o meu peito e ele olhou para baixo, observando-se apertá-lo antes de tomar o mamilo entre os dedos. Ele empurrou seus quadris na minha coxa e eu o senti duro e ereto contra mim.

"Mais uma vez?" Perguntei com um sorriso. Havíamos passado a noite mal dormindo, tendo relações sexuais três vezes, uma vez que havíamos chegado em minha casa, e conversado um monte no meio. Eu estava exausta; ainda que completamente e inegavelmente excitada.

Sua boca desceu para se juntar à sua mão em meu peito.

"Ei, basta lembrar por que você queria um homem mais jovem, em primeiro lugar".

Minha risada virou um gemido quando ele pegou meu mamilo entre seus dentes. Uma das minhas mãos desceu pelas suas costas, que era gloriosamente lisa. Ele realmente era o homem mais bonito que eu já vi e sua pele era a mais macia que eu já senti em um homem. Eu era doida por pele bonita e ele me pedia para tocá-lo em toda parte. Eu obedeci de bom grado.

Sua mão moveu pela minha barriga e provocou ao longo do meu quadril antes de se mover entre as minhas pernas. Seu toque fazendo cócegas percorreu minha coxa, fazendo a minha pele estremecer por baixo dele. Enquanto ele mergulhava um dedo longo e sexy pela minha fenda, mal pressionando em minhas dobras, ele olhou para cima do meu peito para encontrar meus olhos.

"Partes de você não estão reclamando sobre fazer isso de novo." Ele disse enquanto sorriu para mim e eu sabia que ele podia sentir como eu estava molhada para ele, mais uma vez.

Puxei seu rosto até o meu. "Nenhuma parte de mim está reclamando, Edward".

Eu o beijei longa e profundamente, o toque dos seus dedos fazendo-me gemer incessantemente em sua boca. Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo, deleitando-se na linda pele esticada sobre as linhas duras do seu torso. Trilhei meus dedos sobre o seu quadril, mas leve o suficiente para provocar, parando perto do seu pênis endurecido. Embora eu quisesse tocá-lo lá, eu queria mais era provocá-lo.

Ele afastou seu rosto, jogando sua cabeça para trás. "Porra, eu amo como você me toca, Bella".

Ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim enquanto falava, fazendo com que meus quadris empurrassem em direção a ele e meus olhos fechassem. Eu engasguei involuntariamente. "O mesmo para você, Teddy".

Eu me inclinei até tomar um dos seus mamilos na minha boca e sorri quando o senti ficar tenso e ouvi sua ingestão afiada de ar.

Sua palma esfregou contra o meu clitóris quando ele colocou outro dedo dentro de mim, empurrando para dentro e para fora lentamente. Deixei minha cabeça cair de volta para o travesseiro e movi minhas mãos de volta ao seu rosto, arrastando-as ao longo do seu peito enquanto subia, desviando ligeiramente para traçar cada mamilo. Tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos, tive a certeza que ele estava me olhando nos olhos.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei. "Suas mãos são mágicas".

Ele sorriu para mim e inclinou-se para morder meu pescoço. Eu gemi, então puxei seu cabelo levemente, deixando-o saber pelo movimento que eu precisava que ele olhasse para mim. Ele se afastou e assim o fez.

"Faça uma coisa por mim?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu. "Qualquer coisa. Diga-me o que você quer, baby." Ele se curvou e beijou meu nariz.

"Curve os seus dedos".

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso suave, seus dedos ainda se movendo lentamente para dentro de mim. "O quê?"

"Curve-os." Eu disse. "Assim." Mostrei a ele, levantando a minha mão entre nós e curvando meu dedo indicador, como se estivesse o chamando para mim.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco enquanto os dedos dentro de mim imitaram meus movimentos, batendo no meu ponto G e enviando meus quadris empurrando em direção a ele com uma vingança.

Eu engasguei e gemi seu nome. "Tão bom, Edward".

"Assim, baby?" Ele perguntou. Sua voz era profunda e sedosa e tão sexy que fez meu cabelo enrolar. "Você gosta disso?"

Eu me contorcia debaixo dele e não poderia haver nenhuma dúvida da minha resposta. "_Porra. _Sim. Tão bom".

Seus lábios atacaram meu pescoço, mordiscando e beijando a minha carne aquecida até que pensei que meu coração poderia bater completamente através do meu peito. Uma das minhas mãos puxou seu cabelo enquanto a outra agarrou suas costas, puxando-o para mim. Meus quadris levantaram a cada estocada dos seus dedos, esfregando-me na palma da sua mão.

"Eu quero ver você gozar para mim, Bella. Você é tão bonita quando goza".

Eu praticamente choraminguei em seu ombro com as suas palavras. Meus dentes morderam sua carne antes da minha boca se abrir e eu ofegar.

"Edward!"

"É isso, Bella. Fale comigo, baby." Seus dedos se moviam mais rápido e ainda mais profundamente dentro de mim. Minha mão voou atrás de mim, segurando as grades de ferro forjado da minha cabeceira, enquanto eu quase pulava da cama em direção a ele.

"Edward! Sim! Edward, estou quase... você vai... você vai me fazer-!" Mas antes que eu pudesse encontrar as palavras, eu estava gemendo descontroladamente, meu corpo enrijecendo e explodindo e eu estava xingando e gritando o seu nome mais uma vez.

Sua mão diminuiu o ritmo enquanto eu relaxava, descendo do meu clímax. Ele riu suavemente e beijou meu rosto, depois a minha orelha. "Deus, eu fodidamente amo isso." Ele sussurrou sombriamente.

Eu não consegui dizer nada além de apenas choramingar no lado da sua cabeça enquanto seus beijos faziam cócegas no meu pescoço e ombro, enquanto eu acalmava a minha respiração. Em pouco tempo, eu estava estendendo a mão para ele, minhas mãos movendo pelo seu torso. Eu não queria mais brincar, eu _o _queria. A dureza que senti quando a minha mão o agarrou com força me fez sorrir e observei quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás e para longe de mim, seus olhos apertados fechados ao sentir o meu toque.

Com uma mão no seu peito, eu o cutuquei até que ele estava deitado de costas e eu cobria seu peito com beijos molhados. Eu sabia que seus mamilos eram sensíveis e por isso derramei a atenção sobre eles, pegando um primeiro e depois o outro levemente entre meus dentes enquanto suas mãos corriam pelo meu cabelo. O tempo todo, eu nunca soltei o meu controle apertado sobre o seu eixo e eu o acariciava lentamente. Sua apreciação vocal dos meus movimentos me estimulou e deslizei meu corpo para baixo até que descansei entre as suas pernas. Corri minha língua ao longo da parte interna da sua coxa e quando mordi a carne delicada no topo dela, sua perna retraiu, fazendo-me rir.

A mão de Edward novamente foi para o meu cabelo. "Você está rindo de mim, Isabella?" Ele perguntou.

Olhei em seu rosto e balancei minha cabeça, retornando o sorriso que vi lá. "Eu estou amando isso, Edward".

Mergulhei minha cabeça, mantendo meus olhos fixos nos dele, e lambi seus testículos antes de tomá-lo em minha boca e rodeá-lo com a minha língua. Ele fechou os olhos, sua cabeça caindo para trás.

"Porra, Bella." Ele disse e eu sorri novamente contra a sua carne. Corri minha língua pelo seu comprimento e peguei o acúmulo de líquido situado na cabeça do seu pênis com a minha língua. Ele olhou para mim de novo enquanto eu colocava um beijo suave e casto antes de tomar a cabeça na minha boca e minha língua girar ao redor dele.

"Meu Deus, Bella. Sua boca..."

Observei seus olhos enquanto minha boca se movia sobre ele. Eu me movi lentamente pelo seu comprimento, tomando-o profundamente em minha boca até que o senti no fundo da minha garganta. Segurei seus testículos na minha mão e puxei levemente enquanto a minha boca trabalhava para trazer prazer a ele. Ele ficou me olhando por alguns instantes, seus olhos escurecendo e sem foco até que ele os fechou novamente. Sua mão segurou minha nuca enquanto seus quadris impulsionavam para cima, empurrando-se mais profundamente na minha garganta.

Antes de muito tempo, ele agarrou meus ombros, puxando-me para cima e para fora dele e lançando-me em minhas costas. A rapidez dos seus movimentos me fez rir mais uma vez.

"Meu Deus." Eu disse. "Estamos um pouco impacientes".

"Eu não vou vê-la por três dias." Ele disse. "Eu simplesmente preciso estar dentro de você mais uma vez antes de eu ter que ir embora".

Ele se moveu entre as minhas pernas e, pressionando sua dureza contra mim, deslizou facilmente para dentro. Minha umidade o rodeou e joguei minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura, puxando-o profundamente em mim.

"Bella, baby, você é tão fodidamente boa".

Suas palavras me trouxeram uma emoção e fechei meus olhos e arqueei-me nele. Enquanto ele se movia com esplendor dentro de mim, eu me perguntei, não pela primeira vez, como e por que ele era tão perfeitamente maravilhoso para mim. Era como se ele fosse feito especificamente para caber exatamente dentro de mim. Eu me sentia como se estivesse vivendo um maldito Romance Harlequin e isso me fez sorrir.

"Ei." Ele sussurrou, sua mão em meu rosto. Abri meus olhos e os seus estavam olhando para mim, um olhar de admiração em sua expressão.

"Bella." Ele beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Você é simplesmente tão... você é tão..."

Eu sorri para a sua falta de palavras e minha mão moveu para o seu rosto, meu polegar trilhando seus lábios.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei e beijei seus lábios desta vez. "Para mim também".

Ele fez amor comigo lentamente, tomando seu tempo e parecendo extrair da experiência. Suas mãos se moviam sobre o meu corpo e os seus olhos seguiam. Ele olhava para mim como se estivesse olhando para uma bela pintura, seus olhos refletindo sentimentos mais profundos do que eu teria imaginado possível. Eu nunca na minha vida tinha me sentido tão admirada.

Quando segurei em suas costas no orgasmo, ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço e murmurou palavras de carinho e adoração contra a minha pele. Pouco tempo depois, ele começou a se mover mais rápido, mais forte dentro de mim, sua respiração vindo rápida, quase em rosnados. Ele trouxe meus braços para cima sobre a minha cabeça e segurou minhas mãos lá, meus dedos entrelaçados com os dele. Quando eu o senti começar a gozar, ele rosnou meu nome, seus lábios contra o meu pescoço, e agarrou minhas mãos com força. Seus movimentos me estimularam e eu tive mais outro clímax.

Quando ele tirou suas mãos das minhas, eu passei meus braços em torno dele. Eu não queria deixá-lo ir e, pela sensação dos seus lábios salpicando a minha pele, parecia que ele não queria ir. Sua mão segurou meu quadril, segurando-me a ele enquanto nós descemos dos nossos orgasmos e relaxamos juntos.

Eu rolei e olhei para o relógio, meu corpo agora novamente tenso com a lembrança da nossa noite passada juntos. Seis horas. Eu tinha que me levantar e entrar no chuveiro se eu quisesse chegar ao trabalho no horário. A contragosto, levantei e caminhei em direção ao banheiro, deixando o saquinho de gelo agora derretido cair na pia.

Eu me virei para o espelho e olhei para o meu corpo novamente, mais detalhadamente desta vez. Além dos chupões e das olheiras bastante proeminentes sob os meus olhos, o que me deixou grata que eu não veria Edward novamente naquele dia, eu notei uma sombra roxa e cinza na parte de cima do meu braço. Virei-me para ter uma melhor visão no espelho. Era um hematoma. Na verdade, havia três pequenos hematomas no meu braço, vagamente a forma das pontas dos dedos de um homem.

_James._

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Embora eu tentasse encobri-lo, o chupão ainda era bastante óbvio no lado do meu pescoço. Eu simplesmente não tinha nenhuma roupa que o camuflaria muito e a maquiagem só podia fazer um pouco. Puxei meu cabelo para a frente e resolvi ficar trancada no meu escritório, exceto no caso de emergência absoluta.

Pouco depois das dez, no entanto, eu já me vi tendo que sair do meu escritório. Recebi um telefonema da recepção, deixando-me saber que eu tinha uma entrega. Lauren, a recepcionista, soou como se estivesse rindo. Ela estava constantemente socializando e parecia ser um pouco piranha. Enquanto eu mal a conhecia, eu não ligava muito para ela.

Quando cheguei em sua mesa, fui recebida por um buquê extremamente grande de margaridas vermelhas. Eu ofeguei quando Lauren indicou que eram para mim.

"Alguém tem um admirador." Ela disse, piscando para mim. Notei que seus olhos olharam para baixo para O Chupão e fiz uma careta internamente, sabendo que a notícia do referido chupão seria agora espalhada por todo o edifício, apesar dos meus esforços.

"Um... obrigada." Eu disse quando peguei o vaso e comecei a caminhar de volta ao meu escritório. Eu não tinha recebido uma entrega de flores no trabalho em anos e certamente não desde que eu tinha começado a trabalhar na Con-Vert. Uma vez que eu estava de volta à minha mesa, abri o pequeno cartão que veio com as minhas flores, sorrindo para elas como se pudessem me dizer o quão adorável eu as achei.

Meu sorriso ficou maior quando li o cartão.

_Desculpe ter agido como um homem das cavernas, mas prometo nunca arrastá-la para qualquer lugar pelos cabelos._

_xoxo_

_- Teddy_

_P.S. Eu também peço desculpas sobre o chupão. :)_

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Pareceu levar uma década para sexta-feira chegar. Mesmo que nós falássemos ao telefone todas as noites, eu senti falta da mandíbula pornográfica de Edward e a forma como as expressões do seu rosto me faziam rir. Bem, e eu também senti falta da forma como o seu corpo fazia o meu sentir, seus lábios, sua língua, seus belos dedos - _ele_. No momento em que quinta-feira chegou, eu estava em pânico diante da minha solidão. Era muito cedo no nosso relacionamento para eu estar consumida por ele assim, para não mencionar o fato de que os seus deveres de trabalho eram tais que ele passaria muito tempo na estrada. Acho melhor eu me acostumar com isso se vamos prosseguir... o que quer que estivéssemos prosseguindo entre nós.

Tendo passado muito da sexta-feira à tarde no escritório de Jack Berber trabalhando em questões de não conformidades não ajudou em nada a minha disposição. Enquanto era geralmente difícil manter seus olhos nos meus, ele era geralmente obcecado com o meu decote. Neste dia, ele parecia muito interessado no chupão apenas ligeiramente desbotado que ainda enfeitava meu pescoço. Revirei os olhos tantas vezes durante a nossa reunião que comecei a ter dores de cabeça.

Às quatro e meia, decidi que eu tinha o suficiente e saí do escritório mais cedo. Edward deveria me pegar às oito, então fui ao spa para fazer as unhas antes de ir para casa ficar pronta.

No início da semana eu tinha ido ao shopping depois do trabalho e comprei um vestido novo para a ocasião. Era um vestido azul marinho transpassado na frente, que destacava meu decote de uma maneira que eu sabia que Edward apreciaria muito. Sob o vestido, minha roupa também era nova: uma combinação azul de seda, fina e de renda, com sutiã meia-taça. Edward tinha confessado naquele fim de semana um amor por lingerie sexy, então eu tinha feito uma parada na Agent Provocateur na minha viagem de compras e comprei um pacote. Ele se divertiria por muitas semanas a frente.

No momento em que Edward bateu na minha porta, exatamente às oito horas, eu estava praticamente dançando fora das minhas plataformas de pura emoção. Eu disse a mim mesma para me acalmar antes de abrir a porta e tomei um tempo para me recompor.

O olhar em seu rosto quando ele me viu, porém, fez meu coração saltar do meu peito mais uma vez.

Edward empurrou a porta e varreu-me em seus braços. Seus lábios caíram nos meus sem uma palavra.

"Porra, eu senti sua falta." Ele disse, finalmente quebrando o nosso beijo. Seus dedos acariciavam meus quadris enquanto ele me segurava a ele. Seus olhos caíram sobre o meu corpo, trazendo calor debaixo da minha pele. "Você está boa o suficiente para comer, Bella".

Eu sorri. "Vou lembrá-lo disso mais tarde." Eu disse, puxando seu rosto para o meu para outro beijo.

Nós finalmente nos soltamos e eu voltei ao banheiro para arrumar o meu batom.

"Belo chupão, a propósito." Ele gritou atrás de mim, com uma risada.

"Uh... sim. Esqueci que eu estava brava com você sobre isso".

Ele ainda estava rindo quando fiz meu caminho de volta pelo corredor. "Eu farei as pazes com você, prometo." Ele disse.

Peguei minha bolsa da mesa de jantar, em cima da qual agora estava o enorme buquê de margaridas que ele havia enviado para mim. "Sim, bem, algo me diz que a maneira que você fará as pazes comigo provavelmente vai me deixar com mais chupões".

Fiz uma pausa, sorrindo para onde ele estava. O olhar em seu rosto era tão adorável enquanto ele olhava para mim, quase tímido em sua adoração bastante óbvia. Ele realmente parecia que sentiu minha falta e que queria tomar o máximo de mim que podia agora que estava aqui. Eu podia sentir um rubor subindo pelo meu rosto. Novamente. O homem me fazia corar como se eu fosse uma adolescente.

"Você está pronto?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, eu estou pronto." Ele disse, devolvendo o meu sorriso. "Mas eu vou me acalmar para o jantar".

Fomos a um encantador restaurante e bar de vinhos italiano mal iluminado que eu estive morrendo de vontade de experimentar. Tinha sido aberto a apenas um mês e um dos proprietários nos estabeleceu. O marido dela estava na cozinha, cozinhando. Edward pediu que ela nos surpreendesse com uma selecção de vinhos. Antes que pudéssemos sequer abrir os nossos cardápios, ela nos trouxe uma garrafa de Barbera Italiano e um prato de lula frita, o gosto deles fez as minhas papilas gustativas cantarem.

"Então, conte-me sobre a sua viagem." Eu disse entre as mordiscadas. "Como foi?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça enquanto sorria. "Boa. Eu simplesmente encantei as calças do pessoal da Big EZ".

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Aposto que sim. _Quais_ pessoas, exatamente?"

Edward estava olhando fixamente para a sua lula. "A equipe executiva deles. Bob Carroll, Adam Lee... Belinda Garson".

Tomei um gole do meu vinho. "Quem é Belinda Garson?"

"Ela é a Diretora de Compras. Eu não estou surpreso que você não conheça o nome. Ela é muito nova, eu soube. De qualquer forma, as vendas deles aumentarão dez vezes. Seu antigo distribuidor de produto HP fundiu com outra empresa e eles não estiveram felizes desde então." Ele tirou o sorriso arrogante. "Eu os deixei muito feliz".

Limpei minha garganta. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me fazer ciúmes e, mesmo que fosse trabalho - um pouco - eu não admitiria realmente isso, então mudei de assunto.

"Nenhum problema na viagem? Eu simplesmente _amo_ viajar na América pós 11 de setembro".

Ele deu de ombros e voltou para a sua lula. "Não realmente. O vôo de Chicago estava atrasado, como de costume, então eu só cheguei duas horas antes de eu ter que buscá-la".

Fiz uma pausa, minha taça de vinho a meio caminho da minha boca. "Chicago? Pensei que você estivesse visitando o Sudoeste".

"Eu estava. Decidi combinar isso com uma viagem rápida para casa para amarrar algumas pontas soltas. Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para mudar para cá - coisas assim".

"Hmm... bem, você deve estar cansado então".

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente. "Não tanto assim".

"Bem, se você sentir a necessidade de encerrar a noite mais cedo, eu vou entender." Dei a ele um olhar provocante.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, em direção a mim, piscando. "Homem mais jovem, lembra?"

Segurei a minha taça de vinho na mão, meus dedos brincando sobre a haste. "Ainda mais razão para acabar a noite cedo. Meninos crescendo precisam dormir, você sabe." Cruzei minhas pernas, meu pé agora levemente tocando ao longo da perna da sua calça, embaixo da mesa.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim. "Bella, querida, a única parte minha que está crescendo agora precisa de qualquer coisa, menos dormir".

Acabamos nos banqueteando com uma variedade de pratos diferentes, que o chef enviou para nós como "amostra". Estas amostras consistiram em mais comida do que eu geralmente comia ao longo de uma semana, mas cada uma delas era tão deliciosa e saborosa que eu não me importei nem um pouco. Além disso, se o que eu tinha planejado para Edward este fim de semana se tornasse realidade, eu certamente consumiria as calorias extras rapidamente. Conversamos casualmente enquanto comíamos, ouvindo os sons de um piano flutuando para nós de um bar adjacente.

"Eu pensei que você não comesse carne." Edward disse para mim enquanto eu levava um garfo cheio de Frango Cacciatore***** de um prato que foi estabelecido na frente dele.

_*Cacciatore: na cozinha italiana, com tomates, cogumelos e ervas condimentadas._

"Cara, eu não lhe apresentei a maravilha que é o sammiche PAT*****?" Pisquei para ele enquanto usei a sua pronúncia da palavra. "Eu não como carne _vermelha_. Ou carne de porco".

_*PAT: lembrem-se que ela fez esse sanduíche para Edward na casa dela, com peru, alface e tomate._

"Então, você come..."

"Aves. E frutos do mar." Espetei um garfo cheio de salmão até a minha boca enquanto provava o meu ponto. "E um inferno de um monte de vegetais".

"Por que isso? Você pertence a alguma religião bizarra que eu deva conhecer?"

Eu ri. "Não. Mas a saúde do meu coração é importante para mim".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ótimo. A saúde do seu coração se tornou bastante importante para mim também".

Eu sorri. "Ah. Você é tão doce. Hipócrita como todas as saídas, mas doce, no entanto".

"Hipócrita?"

Lancei-lhe um olhar. "Nós não estamos realmente tendo a discussão de donuts e cigarros novamente, estamos?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Senhor, eu certamente espero que não".

"Bom." Terminei o vinho na minha taça e notei que a garrafa estava vazia.

"Espero que você não seja tão consciente da saúde que não possamos pedir a sobremesa, no entanto".

Coloquei a mão em meu estômago muito cheio. "Eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra a sobremesa, exceto que, se eu comer mais alguma coisa, serei eu que estarei vomitando dessa vez".

Edward torceu o nariz. "Creeedo. Nós realmente não queremos começar isso como uma tradição".

"Não, eu acho que não".

Edward terminou sua taça de vinho também. "Digo a você - por que não ficarmos por aqui e tomamos outra taça deste vinho no bar? Então, se nos apetecer, podemos ir para outro lugar para a sobremesa?"

Meu pé serpenteou pela perna da sua calça, embaixo da mesa. "Ou podemos simplesmente voltar para a minha casa para a sobremesa".

Seus olhos brilharam para mim, maliciosamente. "Nada soa melhor para mim." Ele olhou para o seu prato por um momento antes de novamente encontrar meus olhos. "Eu vou dizer, porém, que, depois dessa enorme refeição, você conseguirá melhores resultados de mim se você me der um tempo para a digestão".

Eu ri. "Um... sim, eu ouvi isso".

A garçonete trouxe-nos a nossa conta e nós a parabenizamos, assim como ao proprietário, sobre o quanto gostamos da nossa refeição. O chef, Enzo, até saiu para que pudéssemos apertar sua mão e agradecer-lhe pela amostra de cardápio que ele tinha preparado para nós. Ele era adoravelmente sociável e falava com um forte sotaque italiano, agarrando minhas duas mãos enquanto beijava ambas as minhas bochechas.

Em nosso caminho para o bar, virei a cabeça na direção de Edward. "Depois que você se cansar de mim, eu vou atrás de Enzo".

Ele deslizou sua mão ao redor da minha cintura e riu no meu cabelo antes de beijar meu templo. "Você vai ter que esperar muito tempo para isso".

Corei e sorri.

Edward hesitou quando entramos no bar. "Se você não se importa, eu tenho que me ausentar por um minuto." Ele disse.

"Claro." Eu respondi. "Vou pegar o nosso vinho e nos conseguir um lugar".

Ele beijou minha testa antes de deixar-me sozinha por um momento e eu estava sorrindo quando me aproximei do bar. O ambiente era mal iluminado e abundantemente mobiliado, com algumas mesas espalhadas e várias cabines escuras, de aparência confortável, nas quais se podia aconchegar e partilhar segredos íntimos. Um piano de cauda estava no canto do ambiente e um homem de cerca de cinquenta anos, ou mais, usando um chapéu escuro, estava sentado na frente dele tocando suavemente, _What__ is __This __Thing __Called __Love?__*****_**-**uma música que eu conhecia de Frank Sinatra, mas assumi que tinha sido muito interpretada ao longo dos anos. O bar em si era longo e de madeira escura ricamente trabalhada - provavelmente mogno. Atrás dele havia uma cremalheira de vinho do chão ao teto, fechada em vidro temperado e liderada por uma escada de altura semelhante à da minha sala exposta ao sol.

_*Vídeo da música: https:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=3JxQ4_5ahf8 (retirar os espaços)_

"Iste é um chupão muito lindo que você esteve ostentando durante toda a semana".

Eu conheceria aquela voz bajuladora em qualquer lugar e imediatamente a carne em meus braços se arrepiou. Eu me virei e vi o rosto sorridente de James ao meu lado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele parecia um pouco embriagado.

"Da última vez que chequei, _Bella_, este era um local público. Na verdade, eu estou em um encontro".

"Oh bem, isso é bom para você, mas, por favor, deixe-me sozinha." Eu fiz sinal para o garçom, que levantou um dedo para mim como se dissesse "um minuto".

"Com ciúme?" Ele se inclinou para mim quando perguntou e eu dei um passo para trás, sentindo o cheiro de álcool em seu hálito.

"James, você precisa sair. Acontece que eu estou em um encontro também".

"Ah, e você não quer que _Edward_ a veja falando _comigo_?"

"Francamente, não, eu não quero".

O garçom veio e eu pedi o nosso vinho.

"Por que você está aqui comprando as bebidas se você está em um encontro? Edward é tão miserável assim?"

Eu olhei para ele enquanto ele ria. "Cresça, James".

O garçom trouxe as nossas bebidas para mim e eu paguei por elas, deixando uma gorjeta generosa. Enquanto eu me movia para uma cabine vazia, senti a mão de James no meu braço. Reflexivamente, eu me afastei e puxei um pouco forte demais, derramando o vinho tinto no chão, assim como por toda a saia do meu vestido.

"Merda!" Estabeleci as taças de vinho para baixo e puxei minha saia longe das minhas pernas, tentando balançá-la.

James riu novamente. "Parece que você teve um acidente".

Eu olhei para ele novamente, minha saia ainda na minha mão. "Você é um babaca, James".

O garçom veio para o meu lado do bar rapidamente com um pano, esfregando o chão.

"Você não parecia pensar que eu era um babaca apenas algumas semanas atrás." Ele disse. "Como as coisas mudaram".

"Sim, bem, vivendo e aprendendo. Eu agora tenho um hematoma no meu braço que suporta a minha opinião atual." Senti as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos, que eram não apenas um completo mistério para mim, elas me irritavam muito. Eu odiava chorar como uma regra, mas eu particularmente não queria fazer isso na frente de James. E um pouco (oh, muito) vinho sobre o meu vestido novo que eu tinha comprado especificamente para esta noite, uma noite que até agora tinha sido quase perto de perfeita, não era realmente nenhuma razão para chorar, de qualquer maneira, não é?

O garçom olhou para cima do chão. "Vou trazer outra taça para você." Ele disse enquanto olhava para o meu vestido. "E um pouco de club soda*****".

_*Club soda: é uma variação de água tônica, conhecida por tirar manchas de vinho tinto._

"Que porra _você_ está fazendo aqui?" Ouvi a voz de Edward antes de vê-lo. Olhei para cima assim que ele se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão nas minhas costas. Ele olhou em meus olhos e sua escuridão anuviou.

James riu. "Eu não estou autorizado a sair em público mais? Por que vocês dois estão brigando comigo sobre o fato de que eu queria ter uma taça de vinho com o meu encontro?"

"Bem por que você não volta para o seu encontro então?" Edward se virou para mim e sua mão esfregou minhas costas. "Você está bem?"

Eu concordei e sufoquei as lágrimas estúpidas que, felizmente, não tinha transbordado. "Sim, eu estou bem. Apenas... molhada".

Ouvi James abafar uma risadinha de uma maneira suja e imediatamente me arrependi da minha escolha de palavras.

Edward ficou tenso e eu vi seu punho apertar. Ele virou a cabeça para James. "Saia de perto de nós, James".

Em vez disso, James deu um passo em nossa direção. "Ou _o__ que_, exatamente - _Edward_?" Ele cuspiu tudo quando disse o nome dele.

Coloquei uma mão no peito de Edward enquanto ele instintivamente se inclinava para a frente. "Edward. Simplesmente vamos embora".

"Sim." Disse James. "Por que _vocês_ simplesmente não vão ao invés de me perturbarem?"

Edward deu mais um passo em frente, de forma agressiva, e agora estava entre eu e James. "Você está empurrando a sua sorte, James. Eu já sei o que você fez para Bella -"

James o interrompeu. "O que _eu_ fiz para Bella? Eu não sou aquele que fodidamente _marcou__ meu__ território_ para o mundo todo ver." Ele zombou e jogou a mão para cima, apontando em direção ao meu pescoço e eu corei profusamente, olhando para o chão. "Você é tão fodidamente inseguro que precisa reclamar a sua propriedade assim?"

Edward se moveu em direção a ele, mas eu segurei seu braço, puxando-o de volta para mim. O garçom falou em seguida também.

"Senhores, se vocês não podem parar com isso, vou ter que pedir para vocês saírem".

"Vamos embora, Edward." Eu disse, olhando para ele. Minha mão agarrou seu braço. Lágrimas novamente ameaçando em meus olhos. "Por favor".

Ele olhou para mim e a raiva que vi em sua expressão fez-me estremecer interiormente. Eu nem mesmo estava certa de que ele me via claramente, mas quando pisquei, notei seu rosto suavizar ligeiramente. Ele colocou a mão nas minhas costas novamente.

"Tudo bem, vamos lá." Ele disse, e levou-me até a porta que levava do bar para a rua.

Nós ignoramos James enquanto saímos do edifício. No segundo em que atingimos a rua, Edward acendeu um cigarro. Ele olhou para mim enquanto fazia isso. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou de novo.

"Sim." Eu disse, ainda lutando contra as lágrimas. "Vamos voltar para casa, ok?"

Começamos a caminhar em direção aos manobristas na frente do edifício. "Sinto muito, Bella. Sinto muito pela nossa noite terminar desta maneira".

Tentei sorrir para ele, mas não tenho certeza que foi traduzido como tal, uma vez que isso atingiu meu rosto.

"Não é sua culpa que James seja um babaca".

Ele respirou fundo e riu. "Ele é, não é?"

Enlacei a minha mão pelo seu braço e puxei-me para perto dele enquanto caminhávamos. "Não vamos deixá-lo arruinar a nossa noite, ok?"

Ele levantou a outra mão no meu rosto e para o meu cabelo e abaixou-se para beijar-me no topo da minha cabeça. Havia tanta doçura e conforto no gesto que eu nem sequer me importei que a fumaça do cigarro voou no meu rosto quando ele fez isso, já que a mão também segurava a porra do seu cigarro.

Eu olhei para ele. Ele ainda parecia incrivelmente com raiva e sua mandíbula visivelmente apertando e relaxando traía a sua tensão, mas ele estava tentando sorrir. Ele puxou seu braço da minha mão e o envolveu em meus ombros.

"Rapaz, e eles dizem que não há fúria como uma _mulher_ desprezada".

Ao dobrar a esquina, em direção à frente do edifício e ao estande com manobristas, James estava na nossa frente. Victoria estava a poucos metros atrás dele, vestida com um vestido longo de flores vermelhas. Sob quaisquer outras circunstâncias e se fosse qualquer outra mulher, eu teria pensado que ela era linda.

"Nós temos alguns negócios inacabados, _Edward_." James rosnou.

A mão de Edward caiu de mim imediatamente e observei quando seu cigarro passou por mim e para o chão, sua brasa continuando a queimar contra o cimento da calçada. Ele atirou o primeiro soco, atingindo James diretamente na mandíbula e o jogando vários metros para trás. James balançou a cabeça, obviamente desorientado, limpando o sangue que agora estava escorrendo da sua boca com as costas da mão. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Eu vagamente registrei o fato de que dois homens uniformizados do estande de manobristas estavam se arrastando em direção à entrada da frente do restaurante antes de eu ouvir o som nauseante de ossos rachando quando o punho de James conectou com o rosto de Edward e Edward conectou com o solo abaixo dele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Morri de rir com a Bella tentando esconder o chupão... quem nunca teve que fazer isso que levante a mão! Sério, esse James é realmente um babaca! Que vontade de eu mesma dar um soco nele! E, pelo jeito, ele e a Victoria estão tramando alguma coisa... como será que Edward ficará depois dessa briga?_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Pessoal, esta semana tem sido super corrida pra mim pq é feriado aqui amanhã e eu tinha terminar vários relatórios no trabalho, então não tive tempo de traduzir nada! Portanto, todas as fics serão postadas com atraso, ainda mais que estou indo viajar amanhã e só volto na segunda a noite, mas, por favor, tenham calma que eu vou postar! ;)  
><strong>_


	14. O Prefeito

**Capítulo 12 – O Prefeito**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Minhas mãos estavam no meu rosto e eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas e sobre elas. Meus dedos estavam frios como gelo. Ouvi um grito e só nos recessos sombrios da minha mente registrei como sendo meu.

James estava curvado, seus braços descontrolados. Eu assisti, horrorizada, quando ele se endireitou e chutou Edward, que permanecia no chão. Algum tipo de instinto assumiu então e eu comecei a me mover em reação, eventos indefinidos juntos em uma série de incidentes quase sem sentido e sem nexo. Eu gritei novamente, registrando vagamente o fato de que minha garganta parecia áspera, e pulei em James. Não consegui cair bem nas suas costas, mas eu consegui agarrá-lo ao redor do pescoço e puxá-lo para trás. Ouvi sua respiração deixá-lo em uma corrida quando fiz isso e a mão dele agarrou por trás dele de forma ineficaz, tentando me puxar para fora dele.

Ouvi alguém gritar meu nome - uma voz feminina - enquanto eu observava Edward se levantar do chão, aparentemente devagar, balançando sua cabeça. Minha atenção desviou, eu inadvertidamente soltei o meu domínio sobre James e ele atirou-me das suas costas, quase derrubando-me no chão. Enquanto eu oscilava nos meus saltos, ouvi meu nome de novo e senti uma mão firme no meu braço e outra nas minhas costas. Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ver Rosalie parada ali, um homem grande e robusto ao lado dela. Eu fiquei boaquiaberta para ela enquanto ele passava por nós, agarrando James pouco antes de ele conseguir dar outro soco em Edward. James lutou nos braços do grande homem enquanto Edward endireitou sua postura e puxou seu punho para trás novamente, aterrissando outro soco exatamente quando ouvi as sirenes da polícia e pneus guinchando quando dois carros pararam em frente ao restaurante.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

"Obrigado, Sr. Prefeito." O policial virou para Edward, que estava segurando um tecido ineficaz e agora saturado da sua bochecha ensanguentada. "Sr. Masen, estaremos em contato." Ele estreitou os olhos para Edward. "Você deveria ir para um hospital".

Edward já havia recusado a oferta de uma ambulância, mas ele acenou para o policial.

Eu estava ao lado de Edward, minha mão em torno das suas costas. Seu braço estava em volta do meu ombro e ele se apoiou contra mim, ainda segurando o tecido sangrento contra sua bochecha.

Olhei para Rosalie, meus olhos pesados de lágrimas tanto derramadas como não derramadas.

"Então, o que a traz aqui hoje à noite?" Perguntei com falsa alegria.

"Bem, _nós_ iríamos jantar. Eu não tinha planos de começar um show." Rosalie me olhou com uma combinação de humor e preocupação. "Eu não posso acreditar em você, Bella. O que você estava pensando, saltar sobre aquele cara assim?"

"Um... que eu não queria que ele matasse Edward?" Eu senti Edward chacoalhar contra mim enquanto ele abafava uma risada.

"Bem, isso foi... impressionante, na verdade." Ela sorriu para mim antes de adotar um olhar severo no rosto. "Mas estúpido. Você poderia ter rachado a sua cabeça, Bella".

Olhei para o grande homem que mais uma vez estava ao lado de Rose. Eu o olhei timidamente. "Então... hum...?" Meus olhos olharam para Rose, em questão.

"Oh. Sim." Ela disse, lembrando-se. "Este é Emmett McCarty. _Prefeito_ Emmett McCarty. Meu encontro".

Estendi a minha mão, meus olhos arregalados. "Sr. Prefeito. Sinto muito nos conhecermos sob circunstâncias tão horríveis." Ele apertou minha mão, um sorriso largo e amigável no seu rosto. Ele era muito atraente, com cabelo cortado curto e olhos azuis brilhantes. E covinhas. Eu estaria disposta a apostar que você podia ver suas covinhas do maldito espaço. Ele também era alto e de ombros largos, e peito grande e musculoso era evidente até mesmo sob o terno agora levemente amarrotado que ele estava usando.

"Eu realmente não posso agradecê-lo o suficiente." Eu disse quando soltei a mão dele.

O homem tinha feito mais do que separar a briga. Ele tinha falado com os policiais e os convenceu a não prender Edward (embora isso também significava que eles não prenderam James, para minha grande consternação. Ele tinha ido para casa de táxi, sozinho, Victoria tinha optado por saltar fora em algum momento durante o tumulto). Edward não estava exatamente fora do gancho, mas pelo menos ele não teria que passar a noite na prisão, com dor e sangrando.

"Por favor, me chame de Emmett." Ele disse. "Eu sinto como se eu já a conhecesse, de qualquer maneira. Rose fala muito bem de você".

Corei um pouco. "Bem, posso garantir a você que eu não costumo me envolver em brigas na rua".

Emmett riu. "Tenho certeza que você não o faz".

Edward estendeu a mão e Emmett se virou ligeiramente para pegá-la na sua palma carnuda.

"Estou em dívida com você, Emmett." Ele disse.

Emmett deu de ombros. "Não realmente. Eu não sou como o Padrinho. Eu não baterei à sua porta, pedindo-lhe para fazer um bolo para o casamento da minha filha, ou qualquer coisa assim".

Edward tentou rir, mas acabou fazendo uma careta. "Ainda bem." Ele disse. "Eu não cozinho muito".

"Vá cuidar desse rosto, ok?" Emmett disse, olhando para mim e pegando a mão de Rosalie na sua.

Rose olhou incisivamente para mim. "Vamos conversar amanhã." Ela disse e eu assenti. "Belo chupão, a propósito." Ela disse por cima do ombro enquanto eles se afastavam.

O manobrista já tinha trazido o Volvo ao redor e eu dei a ele uma gorjeta de 40 dólares por fazer isso. Achei que era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer após o espetáculo que tínhamos acabado de fazer em seu local de trabalho.

Depois de ajudar Edward a entrar no banco do passageiro, deslizei atrás do volante e olhei para ele. Sua cabeça estava recostada no assento do carro, seus olhos fechados. Ele segurava um guardanapo fresco em seu rosto, mas não parecia ter sangue escorrendo por ele. Seu olho esquerdo já estava ficando preto e parecia estar inchando.

"Eu posso, _por __favor_, levá-lo para o hospital?" Eu estava quase implorando.

Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção. "Eu estou bem, Bella. Sério. Posso apenas ir para a sua casa?"

Eu tomei uma respiração trêmula e liguei o carro, assentindo.

Levei Edward para a minha casa e o sentei no sofá na sala exposta ao sol enquanto eu corria para a cozinha e abria o freezer. Voltei a ele momentos depois com um saco de milho congelado envolto em uma toalha de papel e entregui a ele. "Aqui. Coloque isso no seu olho. Eu já volto".

Fui rapidamente pelo corredor, puxando uma toalha e uma garrafa de água oxigenada do armário de roupas de cama e banho, depois voltei para a cozinha. Enquanto eu colocava água em uma grande tigela, as lágrimas começaram a correr de novo pelo meu rosto. Eu as limpei e assoei meu nariz em um papel toalha antes de retornar para Edward e plantar-me no chão na frente dele. Suspirei quando olhei para o seu rosto um pouco inchado e ensanguentado. Além do olho roxo, ele tinha um corte assustador no lado do rosto, onde ele tinha batido no cimento, e eu sabia que suas costelas estavam doloridas dos chutes de James no seu lado. Molhei a toalha na tigela de água e a espremi antes de sentar-me em meus joelhos.

"Eu não posso acreditar em você." Eu disse. "Eu poderia ter esperado isso de James, mas de você? O que você é, um homem das cavernas?" Eu dei um tapinha no seu rosto ferido com a toalha e, vendo-o estremecer, eu a afastei rapidamente. "Sinto muito. Machuquei você?"

Ele puxou o milho dos seus olhos. "Não. James me machucou." Ele estava sorrindo. O idiota estava sorrindo.

Empurrei a mão segurando o milho de volta para o seu olho. "Eu não sei sobre o que você está sorrindo. Essa coisa toda foi tão ridícula. E agora você provavelmente está com problemas com a polícia, para completar." Eu nem quis mencionar o que poderia acontecer no trabalho na segunda-feira.

Lavei a toalha na água e voltei para o seu rosto. Ele suspirou enquanto eu continuei limpando o sangue seco e pedaços de sujeira das suas lindas maçãs do rosto. Pelo menos o sangramento tinha parado. "E é melhor você não ficar com uma cicatriz. Se você foder o seu rosto, está tudo acabado entre nós".

Edward riu e então gemeu. Ele puxou o milho do seu olho novamente. "Eu sabia que você só me queria pela minha boa aparência".

"E você estava certo." Empurrei o milho de volta. "Obviamente, eu não me sinto atraída pela sua mente - o que há dela." Eu estava tentando segurar a minha indignação, mas um sorriso estava rastejando através, apesar dos meus esforços. Mudei minha posição no chão e ele abriu mais suas pernas para que eu pudesse aproximar-me dele. Derrubei água oxigenada na toalha e limpei o corte no rosto de Edward com ela e, em seguida, peguei sua mão direita na minha, virando-a para que eu pudesse ver os nós dos seus dedos. Lavei a toalha de novo e, em seguida, a coloquei contra os arranhões que encontrei lá. "Precisamos colocar gelo sobre isso também." Uma vez que sua mão estava limpa, eu beijei sua mão inchada suavemente. Ele virou sua mão na minha e embalou minha bochecha. Fechei meus olhos por um instante antes de olhar para cima para ele... e o milho.

"Você realmente me assustou, sabe." Eu sussurrei as palavras e ele puxou o milho do seu rosto novamente. Desta vez, eu não forcei o assunto.

Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos escuros. "Eu sei. Sinto muito".

"Ele poderia ter realmente machucado você".

Ele não respondeu a isso. Ele apenas moveu a mão em meu rosto, seu polegar correndo ao longo da minha bochecha. Olhei nos belos olhos dele e senti os meus começarem a umedecer com as lágrimas novamente. Ele levantou sua cabeça.

"Ei." Ele disse, sorrindo suavemente. "O que é isso? Eu estou bem, honestamente".

Larguei a toalha dentro da tigela de água e coloquei minha cabeça em sua perna, minha mão em seu quadril, tomando cuidado de ficar longe de qualquer um dos seus óbvios ferimentos. Sua mão não lesionada percorreu meu cabelo e ele massageou meu couro cabeludo.

"Eu não quero que nada -" Eu engoli, forte, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar. Minha voz falhou com o esforço. "_Ruim _aconteça com você".

Edward riu e sua mão continuou se movendo contra o meu couro cabeludo. "Bem, eu espero que não".

Dei um tapa de brincadeira na sua coxa. "Estou falando sério, Edward".

A mão de Edward moveu-se em torno do meu braço e puxou-me. Mudei da minha posição e sentei no seu colo, montando nele. Mantive a maior parte do meu peso sobre meus joelhos, com medo de machucá-lo. Eu podia sentir o calor das suas mãos em mim, mesmo através do meu vestido, seus dedos arrastando sobre a curva dos meus quadris.

"Eu sei que você está, Bella." Ele quase sussurrou. "E eu sei que não é só isso que assustou você".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, apesar dos meus esforços para mantê-las afastadas. "Não, isso não é tudo".

"Sinto muito por assustar você, Bella." Ele suspirou e passou a mão no meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas. "Eu não sei o que deu em mim, honestamente. Eu só... eu não pude suportar o jeito que ele estava falando sobre você. Como se você fosse algum gnu*****e nós fôssemos os leões para fazer de você o nosso jantar." Ele riu e eu enterrei minha cabeça contra o seu peito, meus braços ao redor da sua cintura.

_*Gnu: animal selvagem africano._

"Por favor." Eu disse contra ele. "Nunca mais faça nada como isso de novo, ok?"

"Bella." Ele disse, empurrando-me para que eu pudesse olhar no seu rosto. "Eu não quero nunca mais fazer algo assim novamente. Mas eu juro por tudo que é sagrado, se esse cara vier alguma vez perto de você de novo, eu vou fodidamente matá-lo... Ou eu terei Emmett fazendo isso." Ele acrescentou com uma risada.

Eu golpeei o seu peito. "Isso não é engraçado." Eu disse, embora eu estivesse lutando contra um sorriso.

Seus braços foram ao redor de mim novamente, puxando-me para ele num abraço apertado. "Eu sei, baby. Mas eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Nunca".

Suspirei e sorri, então, me curvei contra o seu peito. Eu _estava_ preocupada com ele e _não_ queria nada parecido com isso acontecendo novamente. Mas eu tinha que admitir que era muito agradável tê-lo querendo me proteger.

"Eu nunca tive alguém... _lutando_ por mim antes." Sussurrei, ouvindo seu coração bater através da sua camisa. Eu realmente odiava admitir para mim mesma o quanto era excitante que o homem havia dado socos em meu nome. Quem, exatamente, era o homem das cavernas neste cenário, afinal?

"A verdade? Eu nunca lutei por ninguém antes. Eu nunca lutei antes, ponto final." Ele deu uma risadinha com essa revelação enquanto meus olhos arregalaram e eu me afastei para olhar para o seu rosto.

"Bem, puxa, você poderia ter me enganado. Você conseguiu um par de socos assassinos lá".

Ele riu novamente. "E quanto a você, Sheena, rainha da selva?"

"Ah, bom. Eu precisava de um novo apelido".

"Você está cansada de 'Doces Peitos'?"

Eu olhei para ele, em tom de brincadeira. "Tenha cuidado, Teddy, ou você terá sua bunda chutada novamente".

A mão de Edward veio novamente para o meu rosto e eu relaxei com a sua carícia.

"Sinto muito sobre o seu vestido." Ele disse depois de um momento. "Era realmente bonito".

Eu suspirei e encolhi os ombros. "Vestidos podem ser substituídos".

Seus longos dedos correram pelo decote do meu vestido, até que chegaram ao fundo, em seguida, correram de volta até o outro lado. Eu mal senti as pontas dos seus dedos deslizando contra a minha pele. "Por que você não o tira?"

Meu coração quase parou e eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas enquanto meu queixo caiu, um pouco. "Porque você está ferido e você está cansado. Além disso, se você vir o que eu tenho por baixo dessa coisa, isso pode muito bem enviá-lo sobre a borda e dar-lhe um ataque cardíaco".

As ações de Edward então não foram nada do que eu esperava. Ele sorriu e colocou seus braços em torno de mim, puxando-me com força contra o seu peito, aparentemente menos preocupado com qualquer dor que ele tivesse do que eu estava. Ele enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo e senti seus lábios beijando meu pescoço através dele. Eu podia ouvi-lo inalar profundamente, como se tomando o meu perfume.

Nós ficamos sentados assim por não sei exatamente quanto tempo, mas, pelo menos, alguns minutos. Eu derramei mais algumas lágrimas em sua camisa, mais de alívio e exaustão emocional do que qualquer irritação restante. Eu estava estressada e preocupada com o problema em que Edward poderia estar, mas, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu estava feliz que ele não ficou gravemente ferido e que estávamos a salvo em casa. Juntos. A felicidade que eu senti naquele fato me chocou e me abalou mais do que um pouco. Edward me abraçou com força a ele, seus braços envolvendo-me enquanto sua boca ocasionalmente pressionava contra o meu cabelo e ele respirava fundo. Ainda assim, ele não podia me abraçar com força o suficiente.

Finalmente, eu respirei fundo e falei em seu peito. "Você gostaria de tomar um banho?" Eu perguntei. "Ou, se você quiser, eu posso encher a banheira. Ficar de molho pode fazer você se sentir melhor".

"Hmm..." Senti seu 'hum' profundo em seu peito. "Banheira? Você vai lavar as minhas costas?"

Sentei-me ereta e olhei para ele. Ele afastou o cabelo do meu rosto, seus dedos derivando levemente em toda a minha bochecha.

"Eu vou lavar qualquer parte que você quiser que eu lave." Eu disse com uma piscadela e ele sorriu.

"Você tem bolhas?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e me movi para me levantar do seu colo. "Tenho".

Enquanto eu levantava, Edward agarrou minha mão na sua. "Você vai se juntar a mim?" Ele perguntou.

"Edward, isso deve ser um banho relaxante e recuperador, não um quente e com tesão".

Agarrei o milho e então liderei o caminho para o banheiro principal, segurando sua mão na minha enquanto ele andava atrás de mim. "Você vê como a sua mente funciona?" Ele brincou. "Eu não disse nada sobre ficar quente e com tesão. Eu só quero você na banheira comigo. Para me _confortar_, você sabe." Atirei-lhe um olhar conhecedor por cima do meu ombro. "Eu tive um dia difícil." Ele disse, com um beicinho repugnantemente adorável nos lábios.

Inclinei-me sobre a banheira enquanto ele se despia, certificando-me que a água estava confortavelmente quente e derramando bolhas sob a água corrente. Pouco antes de eu me endireitar, Edward veio por trás de mim. Seus braços novamente envolveram em torno de mim quando ele estendeu a mão para o laço no quadril do meu vestido. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e o parei.

"Bella." Ele gemeu, seu rosto no meu cabelo. "Eu preciso ver você".

Virei-me em seus braços e sorri para ele. "Entre na banheira, por favor. Você vai me ver em breve".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Promete?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e observei enquanto ele se acomodou nas bolhas subindo.

Uma vez que ele estava acomodado, eu estendi a mão para ele. "Posso ter a sua mão, por favor?"

Ele estendeu sua mão direita para mim e eu a estabelecei na borda da banheira, colocando o milho em cima dos nós dos seus dedos.

"Deixe isso aí por um tempo, ok?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo para mim.

Enquanto a água continuava a correr, enchendo a banheira, eu fui para a cozinha e voltei com dois copos grandes de água gelada. Peguei o frasco de Ibuprofeno do armário de remédios no banheiro e entreguei um par de pílulas para Edward, junto com o seu copo. Uma vez que ele os engoliu e bebeu boa parte do seu copo de água, fechei a torneira e coloquei nossos copos em cima do balcão depois de tomar um longo gole do meu. Peguei um elástico de uma gaveta e virei-me lentamente para encontrar Edward me observando. Olhei em seus olhos enquanto eu prendia o elástico no meu cabelo, elevando-o acima dos meus ombros em um coque desleixado.

"Tem certeza que você me quer aí com você?" Eu perguntei. "Seria bom para você relaxar e se esticar um pouco".

Edward sorriu. "_Você_ é boa para mim, Bella. E se você não colocar a sua bunda aqui em cerca de 30 segundos, eu terei que puxá-la para dentro, de roupa e tudo".

Dei de ombros. "Bem, meu vestido já está arruinado, de qualquer maneira." Desatei o laço do meu vestido, porém, lentamente, e o deixei cair ao chão. Ouvi sua ingestão acentuada de respiração quando fiz isso e senti um rubor correr sobre o meu rosto.

"Espere." Ele disse, sua voz baixa. "Pare por um momento".

Parei e fiquei como eu estava, mãos em meus quadris, então me virei lentamente e olhei para ele sobre meu ombro, balançando minha bunda um pouco antes de voltar a encará-lo totalmente.

"Porra." Ele sussurrou, seus olhos vagando sobre o meu corpo antes de voltarem para os meus olhos. "Eu nunca vi nada tão bonito na minha vida como você, Bella".

Saí dos meus sapatos e deslizei as alças da combinação pelos meus ombros antes de amontoá-la no chão. Edward observava cada movimento meu. Apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, seus olhos estavam escuros com o desejo e isso me emocionou.

Mergulhei um pé na água quente antes de deslizar na frente dele, minhas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele. Suspirei quando afundei ao redor das bolhas. Eu não tinha percebido até aquele momento o quanto eu precisava da banheira também. Fechei os olhos quando deitei minha cabeça para trás e senti os dedos de Edward no meu pé. Ele o pegou em sua mão e apertou levemente.

Eu gemi. "Isso é bom".

Edward riu e eu abri meus olhos para olhar para ele. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim.

"Tem sido um inferno de um par de semanas, não é?"

Eu tive que rir também. "Eu acho que tem, assim mesmo".

Ele apertou meu pé outra vez em sua massagem com uma mão e observou meu rosto. "Você ainda quer fazer isso? Nós, eu quero dizer? Eu juro que você nem sempre terá que bancar a babá comigo, Bella".

Eu ri novamente. "Você não gosta de bancar personagens?"

Edward sorriu, sua mão se movendo para cima do meu tornozelo. "Oh, eu gosto de jogos... mas, infelizmente, essa merda foi muito real".

Fechei meus olhos novamente e suspirei, deleitando-me com a sensação da sua mão agora massageando o músculo da minha panturrilha.

"Bella?" Abri os olhos para vê-lo olhando fixamente para mim. "Você não respondeu minha pergunta".

Mudei meu pé para descansar em seu peito. Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo através da sola.

"Por quê? Você quer desistir enquanto estamos na frente?"

A mão de Edward agora estava atrás do meu joelho, seus dedos acariciando mais do que massageando.

"Não eu, Bella." Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele me deu um sorriso torto. "Eu nunca fui de desistir".

Eu observei seu rosto por um tempo, enquanto seus dedos continuavam fazendo cócegas atrás do meu joelho, ocasionalmente derivando ao longo da parte inferior da minha coxa. Ele tinha um olhar sério sobre o seu rosto e parecia preocupado, apesar do sorriso torto. Ele parecia muito jovem.

Sentei-me e cheguei mais perto dele, dobrando meus joelhos e descansando meus cotovelos sobre eles, minhas mãos em seu peito. Sua mão se mudou para o meu ombro e agora acariciava ali, enquanto a outra permanecia na borda da banheira, debaixo do saco de milho.

"Podemos estar em algum problema sério na segunda-feira." Eu disse suavemente.

Edward observou sua própria mão se movendo em meu ombro e, em seguida, seus olhos caíram para o meu peito, sua mão seguindo. "Bem, _eu_ provavelmente estarei. Você não fez nada de errado, Bella".

Dei de ombros sutilmente enquanto seus dedos tocavam nas bolhas em volta do meu mamilo. O calor passando entre nós era inevitável, apesar da gravidade da nossa conversa.

"Eu não sei como isso vai funcionar. Quero dizer, eu deveria ter dito ao RH sobre James quando ele agarrou-me no outro dia. Agora pode parecer estranho, à luz de tudo. Tipo, eu tenho menos certeza de que eles vão mesmo acreditar em mim." Suspirei e dei-lhe um olhar solene, a verdade da situação totalmente afundando pela primeira vez enquanto eu a admitia em voz alta. "Eu meio que fodi as coisas, Edward".

Edward olhou para mim, o sorriso desapareceu. "Sinto muito, Bella." Ele quase sussurrou.

Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, tomando cuidado para não tocar em qualquer dos seus ferimentos. "Eu sei que você sente, Edward. Você não tem que continuar pedindo desculpas".

"Eu não me refiro apenas à briga e por toda essa confusão." Ele disse. "Quero dizer." Ele suspirou profundamente. "Quero dizer, este tem sido o início de relacionamento mais louco da minha vida." Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça em incredulidade. Ele se inclinou para me beijar, sua língua deslizando na minha boca brevemente; provocando-me. "Eu só quero romancear e seduzi-la e bebê-la e jantá-la e dizer coisas deliciosamente sujas em seu ouvido e, em vez disso, continuamos sendo desviados por um monte de porcaria".

Minhas mãos moveram de volta para o seu peito e brincaram com as bolhas contra a sua pele.

"Bem, Edward. Não é como se qualquer porcaris dessa fosse sua culpa, ou minha, realmente. É simplesmente o que é. Quero dizer, nós trabalhamos juntos e há uma diferença bastante grande em nossas idades. Há uma grande quantidade de estresse construído aí. Adicione um psicopata ciumento e a porcaria virá à tona." Meus dedos traçaram seus mamilos antes de espremê-los e seus olhos fecharam por um momento antes de se moverem de volta para os meus seios. Ele jogou água em sua mão machucada e mergulhou a outra junto ao meu mamilo duro, afastando bolhas antes de mergulhar a cabeça para tomá-lo em sua boca.

"Edward..." Eu suspirei seu nome mais do que disse. "Eu realmente gosto de você, Edward." Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou de volta nos meus olhos enquanto eu me arrastei para um pouco mais perto dele. Pequenas ondas viajaram através da água que nos rodeava com o meu movimento, bolhas esmagadas contra a nossa pele, entre nós. "Se você ainda está nessa comigo, eu não quero sabotar o que estamos fazendo. Prefiro desfrutar da sua companhia, você sabe. Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor. E, eventualmente, as pessoas vão se cansar de falar sobre nós e esperemos que James será demitido, ou, pelo menos, desapareça por conta própria. Eu sempre serei uma senhora idosa em comparação a você, mas eu ainda devo ter um monte de anos bons em mim antes de eu ter, tipo, as questões de controle da bexiga, ou qualquer coisa assim." Eu sorri e Edward riu.

"Pense nisso desta maneira." Eu continuei. "Se conseguirmos sobreviver através de toda essa porcaria e ainda gostar um do outro no final disso, o resto da nossa relação vai ser um bolo".

O sorriso de Edward iluminou seu rosto. Ele puxou meu rosto em direção ao seu para beijar meus lábios suavemente.

Ele manteve o meu rosto ao seu, tocando sua testa à minha e suspirando suavemente contra os meus lábios. "Eu estava realmente com medo de que depois do fiasco desta noite, você descobriria que eu não valia a pena o drama".

Minha mão molhada e ensaboada mudou-se para o seu pescoço, meus dedos derivando através do seu cabelo. Eu estava um pouco surpresa com o que ele disse.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei quando inclinei para os seus lábios de novo. Eu o beijei suavemente, embalando sua mandíbula na minha outra mão ensaboada. "Edward, o jeito que você me faz sentir..." Beijei seus lábios novamente, correndo minha língua ao longo do seu lábio. "Eu realmente não estou ansiosa para desistir disso tão cedo".

Ouvi o saco de milho cair no chão quando as duas mãos de Edward foram para a minha nuca. Ele puxou o elástico do meu cabelo, suas mãos percorrendo meus cachos enquanto eles caíam sobre meus ombros. Um grunhido veio profundamente dele quando ele aprofundou nosso beijo e eu corri minhas mãos em seu peito.

"O que aconteceu com o meu banho relaxante e de recuperação?" Ele perguntou, quebrando o nosso beijo com um sorriso, meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Se você não estiver relaxado após o que eu tenho planejado, então eu estou fora das ideias".

Ele rosnou novamente enquanto sua boca devastava a minha. Minhas mãos vagaram pelo seu tronco, seus braços, suas costas. Quando apertei seu quadril, ele quase gemeu em minha boca, fazendo-me sorrir muito contra ele.

Ele já estava duro quando cheguei a ele, agarrando-o em uma mão, enquanto a outra chegou abaixo para provocá-lo lá.

"Ung!" Ele quebrou o nosso beijo e exalou pesadamente em minha boca sorrindo, seu aperto aumentando no meu cabelo, seus olhos fechados apertados. "Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Uma das minhas mãos voltou para o seu cabelo, mantendo o seu rosto perto do meu, enquanto a outra o acariciava, apertando de uma maneira que eu aprendi que o deixava louco. Minha palma girou em torno da cabeça antes de descer novamente para repetir o processo.

"Bella." Ele disse asperamente o meu nome quando agarrou meu antebraço em sua mão, acalmando meus movimentos. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

"Você não pode continuar fazendo isso, ou você vai me fazer gozar".

Eu sorri e comecei a mover minha mão de novo, apesar do seu aperto. "Não é esse o ponto?" Eu o beijei novamente, minha língua correndo sobre os seus dentes antes de ele mais uma vez segurar a minha nuca com ambas as mãos, puxando-me para a frente em um beijo profundo. Sua língua correu solta em minha boca até que ele suspirou e gemeu, esquecendo-se de me beijar inteiramente. Eu sorri quando sua respiração ficou mais rápida em minha boca e contra o meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados novamente, seu rosto desfigurado em uma máscara deliciosa de prazer que fez a minha pele formigar.

Suas mãos agarraram a minha nuca, firmemente, antes da sua mão boa voar para o lado da banheira, tentando segurar a parede. "_Porra_! Bella! Sim!"

Seus quadris empurram em minha mão e ele enrijeceu, sacudindo várias vezes na minha mão apertada antes de se acalmar e se estabelecer de volta na água. Seu aperto afrouxou no meu pescoço, mas ele manteve sua mão lá. Seus dedos acariciando a minha nuca e escorregando pelo meu cabelo.

Eu o observei enquanto ele recuperava a respiração, seus olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios. Minha mão caiu do seu cabelo para correr ao longo da sua mandíbula, meu polegar serpenteando até sua bochecha. Mergulhei meu pescoço para beijá-lo ao longo do outro lado da sua mandíbula, em direção à sua orelha.

Edward riu. "Você gosta da mandíbula pornô, não é?"

"Mmhmm." Murmurei em sua pele. Eu não me incomodei em sequer tentar negar isso.

Edward respirou fundo e riu. "Jesus, Bella. Você é realmente... incrível".

Eu me afastei e olhei para ele, sorrindo. Ele riu de novo quando olhou para mim.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, timidamente. Eu sabia que Edward gostava do sexo comigo. Muito. Era óbvio. Mas isso não significava que eu não queria ouvi-lo dizer isso novamente.

Ele apertou meu pescoço uma última vez antes de deixar cair sua mão na minha coxa. "Uh... _sim_." Ele riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, recostando-se contra a banheira. Sua outra mão apertou a minha coxa e eu me preocupei com seus dedos inchados.

"Vamos lá." Ele disse, empurrando-me com sua coxa. "Eu sei que não sou o primeiro homem a dizer-lhe que você é boa nessa coisa de sexo".

"Essa _'coisa__de__sexo_'?" Revirei os olhos e ele riu suavemente. Dei de ombros e desviei meus olhos, um pouco envergonhada. "Você sabe... o que é bom para uma pessoa não é necessariamente bom para todos." Olhei para o rosto sorridente de Edward. "Eu não acho que _todo __mundo _pensou que eu fosse incrível".

Ele se sentou e passou os braços em volta de mim. "Bem, você é perfeita para mim." Ele disse, beijando-me. "Perfeita." Eu ri quando ele salpicou meu pescoço com beijos e depois riu do fato de que eu estava rindo como uma garota de 17 anos.

Quando a água começou a esfriar e nossas bolhas dissiparam, deixando apenas a água turva em seu rastro, nós levantamos da banheira e tomamos um banho, enxaguando a espuma dos nossos corpos. Eu nunca tinha visto nada tão erótico como a água escorrendo pelo lindo corpo na minha frente, e eu fiquei um pouco hipnotizada pela visão. Não pude deixar de traçar minha língua ao longo dos trajetos feitos pela água escorrendo. As mãos de Edward e sua boca percorreram meu corpo livremente, deixando-me completamente tensa e querendo, mas não terminando o que ele tinha começado até que estávamos secos e confortavelmente abrigados na cama.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Enquanto Edward estava tomando outro banho na manhã seguinte, eu liguei para Carlisle. Eu não queria, realmente, mas eu queria que ele ouvisse o meu lado da história, antes que ele ouvisse alguma versão _alternativa_. Eu não tinha ideia do que aconteceria com James e Victoria, mas assumi que se ele ouvisse sobre os eventos de qualquer um delas primeiro, eles não refletiriam bem sobre Edward ou eu.

Comecei do início, dizendo a ele sobre James e eu flertando um com o outro e depois a sua ira e agarrando meu braço em meu escritório na segunda-feira. Terminei com a briga da noite anterior. Eu fui aberta sobre a situação da minha relação com Edward - que estávamos vendo um ao outro, mas estávamos no início do nosso relacionamento e não tínhamos ideia ainda onde isso estava indo. Eu também disse a ele que eu não via exatamente o relacionamento terminando em breve, no entanto. Revelar isso em voz alta pela primeira vez realmente me fez sorrir, apesar das circunstâncias que cercavam a minha ligação.

Carlisle ouviu em silêncio durante todo o meu relato dos eventos, apenas pedindo esclarecimentos ocasionais. Quando terminei, ele suspirou pesadamente. Ficamos ao telefone em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de ele começar a falar.

"Bem, esta é uma boa confusão em que você se meteu, não é Bella?"

Limpei a garganta. "Sim, é".

"Bella, você devia ter me contado, ou você deveria ter dito ao RH sobre James no minuto em que ele tocou em você. Realmente, mesmo antes disso. As ações dele foram completamente inapropriadas".

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei. Eu nunca pensei que James ficaria assim tão... bem, _louco_." Carlisle riu. "Eu não sei, Carlisle... eu acho que eu simplesmente senti como se estivesse flertando com ele por todas aquelas semanas e eu tinha tanta culpa como ele. E eu simplesmente pensei que lidaria com isso".

"Eu não me importo que você estivesse flertando, Bella. Ele não tinha direito de tocá-la assim".

"Eu sei".

Ouvi outro suspiro dele. "Bella, eu sei que você gosta de pensar sobre si mesma como forte e independente, mas você não pode permitir que esses traços a coloquem em uma situação perigosa. Às vezes você precisa depender dos outros para intervir e ajudá-la. Você tem pessoas do seu lado, você sabe".

Eu ri. "Você soa como meu pai".

Ele riu também. "Às vezes você me faz sentir como a porra do seu pai, Bella".

"Charlie nunca diria a palavra com 'p', no entanto. Ele pensava que as pessoas só xingavam porque tinham um vocabulário limitado".

Carlisle riu. "Então, basicamente, isso é um sinal de ignorância".

"Basicamente." Eu ri e isso me fez sentir melhor, mais leve.

"Bem, eu posso ver isso." Carlisle riu outra vez antes de ficar sério novamente. Ele suspirou de novo. "Bella, você sabe que eu a defendo e que completamente acredito em você. Mas você também sabe que haverá uma investigação. O RH terá de falar com todas as partes e, em seguida, fará uma recomendação sobre o que fazer. O trabalho deles será protegê-la e, para ser justo, também proteger a Con-Vert de qualquer responsabilidade aqui".

"Sim. Eu sei." Minha voz era baixa e eu já estava à beira das lágrimas. Minha cabeça estava começando a doer.

"Bella, eu tenho que te dizer. O trabalho de Edward pode estar em perigo aqui. Ele é novo para a empresa, pelo amor de Cristo. Ele ainda está em seu período de experiência".

Eu, impacientemente, limpei uma lágrima que tinha caído pelo meu rosto e sentei-me um pouco mais ereta no meu lugar. "Isso é besteira, Carlisle, e você sabe disso. É James quem deveria estar fora do emprego".

"Bem, ele pode estar. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, Bella. Eu só quero que você entenda a gravidade da situação. Pelo que você me disse, Edward deu o primeiro soco, certo?"

"Ele foi totalmente provocado para isso, Carlisle, e era isso ou ter seus dentes socados antes que ele sequer tivesse tempo para se defender".

"Como homem eu entendo o que você está me dizendo, Bella. Mas como o presidente da Con-Vert, eu estou dizendo a você que todos os fatos serão averiguados e revisados e uma decisão tomada baseada nesses fatos".

Eu suspirei mais uma vez. "Eu entendo".

"Estou enviando um e-mail para Frances esta manhã e pedindo a ela para se encontrar com você quando você chegar, como a primeira coisa na segunda-feira. Edward e James também. Eu diria que eles também vão querer falar com Jasper".

"Ok" Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar para dizer.

"Bella, vá tomar algumas Mimosas e tente tirar sua mente disso por hoje".

Eu ri, sem entusiasmo, com a ideia de tirar minha mente da situação. "Ok, vou tentar".

"Aguente firme, Bella." Ele disse finalmente, antes de dizermos nossos adeus.

Desliguei a ligação e fiquei sentada no sofá por alguns instantes, tentando limpar a minha mente dos eventos e cenários que a estavam enchendo. Finalmente, decidi seguir o conselho de Carlisle. Fui para a cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de champanhe e uma de suco de laranja, levando-as para o quarto. Voltei para a cozinha em seguida para buscar duas taças de champanhe e me sentei na cama para esperar por Edward.

Ele saiu do banheiro, parando no limiar. Ele estava vestido com o que era, para mim, um roupão de seda vermelho na altura do joelho. Em Edward, quase não caía o suficiente para cobrir sua coxa e quase não fechava, deixando seu peito escancarado.

"Ei. Eu não pareço um boxeador, baby? Eu tenho aquele olhar rude de _Touro __Furioso, _não tenho?" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim e eu ri. Seu olho esquerdo estava completamente preto agora, embora tivéssemos mantido o inchaço ao mínimo com a ajuda de vários sacos de legumes congelados. Ele tinha uma atadura branca no osso da bochecha oposta, cobrindo o corte lá. Ele realmente parecia que tinha acabado de passar várias rodadas com Jake LaMotta.

Ele moveu-se para o quarto, escorregando no meu roupão e me fazendo rir ainda mais. "Ooh... Mimosas?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça e peguei o suco para começar a derramar algum nas taças a espera. "Você está bom para uma?"

Edward agarrou a garrafa de champanhe e começou a remover o plástico em torno da cortiça. "Um? Não. Cinco? Talvez." Ele sorriu para mim, onde eu permaneci sentada na cama. "Qual é a ocasião?"

"Ocasião?" Foi a minha vez de levantar minhas sobrancelhas. "Tem que haver uma ocasião?"

Edward riu enquanto tirava a rolha, sem problemas. "E é por isso que eu te amo." Ele disse. Sua mão parou, a garrafa virou sobre uma taça, mas não derramou. Seus olhos vidrados e ele olhava aparentemente para nada na frente dele. Eu o deixei cozinhar por um momento antes de sorrir.

"Poxa, Edward. Um pouco desconcertado em sua admissão aí?"

Eu assisti o seu pomo de Adão aparecer quando ele engoliu em seco. Ele começou a derramar o champanhe. "Um... nem um pouco".

Meu sorriso cresceu para risadinhas definitivas e peguei a minha taça. "Jesus, Edward, você pode parar de suar. Eu não te levei a sério".

Ele riu quando pegou sua própria taça. "Eu não estou suando".

Ele muito claramente estava.

Ele ergueu sua taça à minha. "Obrigado mais uma vez, Bella, por cuidar de mim." Ele se curvou e beijou meus lábios suavemente antes de tomar um gole saudável da sua mimosa. Ele então se sentou ao meu lado na cama, suas pernas esticadas à sua frente, suas costas contra um travesseiro apoiado na cabeceira da cama. Eu tive que rir de novo com a visão das suas pernas nuas esticadas sob o minúsculo roupão. Coloquei meu dedo em sua coxa, por baixo da bainha do roupão.

"O que você tem aí embaixo, afinal?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me para tentar dar uma espiada.

Edward mexeu seus dedos, tentando, em vão, puxar o roupão mais para baixo em sua coxa, e golpeando a minha mão. "Doce!" Ele disse. "Não é da sua conta o que eu posso - ou _não_ - estar usando debaixo deste roupão." Ele sorriu para mim, uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ele tomou um grande gole antes de descansar a taça na sua coxa. Ele respirou fundo e perguntou, "Então, você falou com Carlisle?"

"Sim." Respondi. Escorreguei mais para baixo na cama, tomando cuidado para não derramar minha mimosa. Ela descansou na minha barriga quando deitei nas minhas costas.

Edward olhou para mim. "E?"

"Bem, quero dizer, ele está do nosso lado. Mas o RH tem que fazer uma investigação, é claro. Eles estarão entrevistando todos nós no início da manhã de segunda-feira".

Edward acenou com a cabeça solenemente e tomou outro gole.

"Eu terei que ligar para Jasper para avisá-lo." Eu disse.

"Jasper?"

"Bem, ele estava no meu escritório na parte final do meu encontro com James. Eles vão querer perguntar a ele o que ele viu."

"Ele viu alguma coisa?"

Dei de ombros. "Não muito, acho que não. Ele ouviu-me dizer para James para não vir mais no meu escritório. Eu acho que foi isso. Ele parecia saber que eu estava realmente chateada, no entanto, então talvez ele tenha ouvido mais alguma coisa. Eu realmente não sei, honestamente. Não discutimos muito isso".

Edward acenou com a cabeça e tomou outro gole, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos.

"Eu poderia perder meu emprego." Ele anunciou após vários momentos.

Eu suspirei. "Simplesmente não vamos pensar mais nisso, ok? Não há muita coisa que possamos fazer sobre isso hoje. Vamos ver como será na segunda-feira e depois nos estressar, se for necessário".

Edward olhou para mim. "Bem, o que devo fazer comigo mesmo se eu não vou passar o dia estressado?" Ele sorriu.

"Com _você __mesmo_?" Meus olhos arregalaram. "Bem, se você vai fazer coisas sozinho, deixe-me, pelo menos, pegar minha câmera".

Edward acabou com sua mimosa antes de estabelecer a taça na mesa de cabeceira e estender a mão para a minha para fazer o mesmo. Ele escorregou para baixo ao meu lado e esfregou o nariz no meu pescoço. Percebi que meu roupão subiu ao longo da sua coxa, já não escondendo o fato de que ele não usava nada por baixo.

"Eu tenho um belo corpo quente de um lado meu." Ele disse. "E uma garrafa de espumante frio do outro. Por que no mundo eu quereria fazer alguma coisa _comigo __mesmo_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Eu ri quando descobri que Emmett é prefeito! Não consigo imaginá-lo assim... o que acharam do final da briga? E da Bella cuidando do Edwar? Agora é esperar para ver como será na segunda-feira..._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. O Convite

**Capítulo 13 – O Convite**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Sentei-me no meu escritório com a porta fechada, meu rosto em minhas mãos sobre a minha mesa. Carlisle tinha cancelado a reunião dos Diretores daquela manhã e eu não poderia ter ficado mais agradecida. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estivesse pronta para esse absurdo esta manhã.

Meu encontro com o Recursos Humanos tinha ido tão bem quanto eu poderia ter esperado. Eles ouviram a minha reclamação sobre James agarrando meu braço e fizeram anotações quanto ao que eu tinha dito a ele posteriormente. Enquanto eles me perguntaram por que eu não vim mais cedo até eles, eles não pareceram julgar-me severamente. Ainda assim, porém, eu fiquei mortificada - horrorizada ao admitir que eu tinha flertado com James no passado, vergonha de admitir a minha relação atual com Edward e envergonhada além da crença em discutir a briga que teve lugar no fim de semana. Eu não podia acreditar que minha vida social tinha se tornado de tal forma que estávamos gastando tempo valioso da empresa discutindo o que seria feito sobre isso.

Edward estava no escritório deles e agora eu estava ansiosa em seu nome. Depois de falar com as senhoras no RH, eu não achava que houvesse muito que elas pudessem fazer sobre a briga, na verdade. Pelo menos em circunstâncias normais, simplesmente parecia ser um desentendimento acalorado entre dois homens adultos e, enquanto isso não derramasse sobre a nossa situação no trabalho, eu não via como elas poderiam tomar qualquer tipo de ação corretiva. No entanto, o fato de que Victoria testemunhou tornou toda a coisa um pouco mais difícil, já que ela era uma das nossas clientes. E o fato de que Edward era tão novo na Con-Vert me deixou sentindo enjoada. Eles não precisavam de qualquer motivo real para demiti-lo neste momento e eu tinha medo que eles não pensassem que valia a pena o risco de mantê-lo por perto.

"Ângela!" Sorri abertamente e levantei para encontrá-la no meio da sala e dar-lhe um abraço. "Bem-vinda de volta. Como foi a Itália?"

Ângela e seu namorado, Ben, tinham acabado de fazer uma viagem à Itália e tinham ficado fora por quase duas semanas. Foi a sua primeira viagem como um casal. Ela tinha passado semanas em pânico sobre o que levar com ela, o que vestir enquanto estivesse lá e exatamente o que essa viagem poderia significar para o relacionamento deles. Nós tínhamos tido várias conversas de fim de noite ao telefone em que eu a acalmei da borda proverbial.

"A Itália foi maravilhosa." Ela disse enquanto se afundou em uma cadeira na frente da minha mesa. "Sério? A melhor comida do planeta. E o melhor vinho. Até seus vinhos de mesa eram de morrer. E o litoral mais bonito do mundo".

Sentei-me sorrindo para ela e desejando que eu mesma estivesse voltando para a Itália. Uma boa saída longa soava ideal no momento. Os 16 dias que eu passei lá com Alice e Rosalie dois anos atrás foram alguns dos melhores da minha vida. Nós vagamos pelas ruínas de Roma até pensarmos que nossos pés cairiam. Nós tínhamos reclamado sobre não conseguir beliscar na Praça da Espanha até que Rose tinha finalmente tido o suficiente e assumiu a responsabilidade por suas próprias mãos - literalmente – beliscando a bunda de um belo garoto italiano, que acabou nos dando um passeio pela área externa da cidade. Nós compramos como maníacas e tomamos algumas aulas de como fazer massas em Florença, e eu chorei quando vi a estátua de Davi. Pegamos um barco para Capri e provamos Limoncello***** pela primeira vez enquanto sentamos no terraço externo com vista sobre a costa de Amalfi.

_*Limoncello: é um licor de limão produzido originalmente no sul da Itália, especialmente na região do golfo de Nápoles, na costa Amalfitana e nas ilhas de Ischia e Capri, havendo também produção na Sicília e Sardenha. É feito à base de limão, álcool, água e açúcar; deve ser mantido no congelador e, consequentemente, bebido bem gelado._

Eu suspirei em minhas memórias. "E?" Perguntei para Ângela. "Como foi Ben na viagem?" Sacudi minhas sobrancelhas para ela.

"Ben? Ben é... um amor. E não apenas com a Itália".

Eu sorri. "Bem, ele estava apaixonado antes de partir".

"Sim, mas ele ainda me ama. Mesmo depois de ver o quanto eu levei de bagagem".

Eu ri. "Bem, deve ser a coisa real então".

Ângela sorriu e olhou mais para mim sobre a minha mesa, sua cabeça inclinada para um lado. "Então, Bella..."

Ergui as sobrancelhas para ela em questão, mesmo que eu soubesse muito bem o que estava por vir.

"Parece que você esteve ocupada desde que eu saí".

Suspirei e recostei-me no meu assento. "Ok, então o que você ouviu?"

Ângela cruzou as pernas, sorrindo. "Bem, basicamente eu ouvi que você está dormindo com aquele sexo ambulante também conhecido como Edward Masen. Ele esteve aqui por duas semanas? Maldição, você trabalha rápido, mulher!"

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Bem, sim. Nós estamos – _vendo _um ao outro." Limpei minha garganta e tentei convencer-me mentalmente que sim, eu tinha acabado de admitir isso. Em voz alta.

Ângela sorriu. "Bem, eu sabia quando ele me perguntou sobre você que ele estava interessado, mas, maldição! Pelo que tenho ouvido por aqui-"

Eu a interrompi. "Ok, A - você deveria saber melhor do que acreditar em tudo que você ouve por aqui, e, B - o que você quer dizer com ele perguntar sobre mim?"

Ângela deu de ombros. "No primeiro dia dele aqui, exatamente antes de eu sair de férias. Alguém deve ter dito a ele que éramos amigas, porque ele me perguntou que tipo de flores você gosta e coisas assim".

"Coisas assim... coisas como o quê?"

"Ele me perguntou que tipo de comida você gosta, que tipo de música você gosta. E as flores, é claro." O sorriso que ela esteve ostentando desapareceu. "Bella, você não está brava, está? Eu achei que foi doce, na verdade".

Fechei minha boca, que tinha caído aberta, e balancei minha cabeça para fora do estupor em que eu tinha acabado de cair. "Um... não, eu não estou brava. Isso é doce, eu acho. Eu só não tinha ideia." Não importa que o cara tinha me dito que ninguém o tinha treinado sobre a minha flor favorita.

"De qualquer maneira, então você está quente e pesada agora?"

Olhei para a minha mesa, sorrindo. "Um... bem, nós estamos nos vendo, Ângela. Mas, quero dizer, como você apontou, são apenas duas semanas." Olhei para ela e encolhi os ombros, tentando permanecer casual. "Vamos ver, eu acho".

"Bem, ele é um homem bonito, eu não me importo de dizer. Bom para você, Bella. No entanto, o que diabos aconteceu no fim de semana? Eu o vi esta manhã e parece que ele apanhou".

Meu sorriso desapareceu. "Sim, bem, ele apanhou".

O queixo de Ângela caiu aberto neste momento. "O quê? O que aconteceu?"

"James aconteceu".

"_James_, James? Da Contabilidade, James?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "O cara".

Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença e perguntou novamente, "O que diabos aconteceu?"

Eu suspirei e cruzei os braços sobre a mesa na minha frente. "Eu realmente não posso dizer, Ângela. Na verdade, há uma investigação em curso do RH, mesmo enquanto conversamos. Se eu puder contar a você uma vez que estiver terminado, eu o farei".

Angela sentou-se de volta. "Uau. Eu vou para a Itália e todo o inferno quebra frouxamente por aqui".

Sorri para ela. "Acho que não podemos ser confiáveis sem a sua influência calmante. Nada mais de férias para você".

Houve uma batida na minha porta e, quando permiti a quem quer que fosse entrar, Edward colocou a cabeça para dentro, "Posso entrar?" Ele estava sorrindo, o que eu tomei como um bom sinal. Acenei para ele entrar e Ângela levantou do seu assento.

"Edward, eu acredito que você conheça Ângela." Eu disse, incisivamente.

"Sim, olá, Ângela. Bem-vinda de volta." Ele sorriu e balançou a mão dela.

Ângela retornou seu sorriso antes de voltar para mim. "Ok, eu vou sair da sua cabeça." Ela disse.

"Você não tem que sair, Ang." Eu disse.

"Na verdade, eu tenho. Depois de ficar fora, tenho uma tonelada de trabalho na minha mesa".

"Bem, vamos almoçar juntas, porém".

"Ok." Ela disse. "Mas não hoje. Deixe-me falar com você amanhã e vamos ver se eu ainda estou enterrada de trabalho".

Ela disse seu adeus a Edward e quando atingiu o limite da porta, ela se virou para mim e me deu os dois polegares para cima, piscando para mim. Eu ri enquanto Edward se sentava na minha frente.

"Algo engraçado?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não é nada. Ângela me faz rir, é tudo".

"Eu gosto dela." Ele disse. "E de Ben. Eles parecem boas pessoas".

"Sim, eles são." Eu disse. "E eu ouvi que você teve bastante conversa com ela um par de semanas atrás".

Edward olhou para o teto, comicamente. "Eu não sei do que você está falando".

"Mmm-Hmm. Sr. 'Oh, eu simplesmente escolhi trazer margaridas porque eu tenho um bom gosto para flores. Eu sinceramente não tinha ideia que eles eram suas favoritas'".

Ele sorriu. "Hey, eu tenho bom gosto".

"Bem, você tem para as mulheres." Eu pisquei para ele e ele sorriu. "Enfim." Eu disse, mudando de assunto. "Como foi? Você parece estar de bom humor..."

Ele assentiu. "Eu estou. Quero dizer, eles não estavam entusiasmados com o que aconteceu, mas eles basicamente me disseram que não há muito que possam fazer sobre isso, a menos que um de nós pressione as acusações. Temos que esperar pelo relatório deles, é claro, mas eu me sinto muito melhor do que quando eu fui lá esta manhã".

Eu sorri e exalei um profundo suspiro, recostando-me na minha cadeira. "Esse foi o sentimento que eu tive também. Estou tão aliviada... quero dizer, supondo que James não apresente acusações contra você. Quando eu falei com Rose na noite passada, ela disse que Emmett disse que a polícia simplesmente vai esquecer isso, mas se um de vocês pressionar as acusações, eles terão que perseguir isso".

Ele recostou-se em sua cadeira. "Isso seria realmente um movimento idiota".

Eu ri, sem graça. "Precisamente por isso eu não me surpreenderia se ele o fizesse".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, eu acho que se ele fizesse isso, ele teria feito até agora".

Dei de ombros. "Eu espero que sim".

"Bem... eu também falei com Carlisle." Ele me olhou por cima da mesa.

"E?"

"Bem, ele basicamente me disse que eu tenho que tomar cuidado. Que é melhor não haver nada mais de problemas da minha parte, ou eu iria embora. Quero dizer, ele me disse que achava que entendeu o que aconteceu com James e que eu fui provocado, mas ele basicamente me disse que não dava a mínima - que cabia a mim descobrir como lidar com James em uma," ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos indo até o teto. "Em uma 'forma não violenta e não perturbadora'. Acho que é como ele colocou".

"Bem." Eu disse suavemente. "Ele está certo".

Edward suspirou. "Sim, eu sei que ele está".

"De qualquer forma, eu não sei o que eles farão sobre James. Eu tinha que apresentar uma queixa contra ele, você sabe".

"Sim, vamos ver. Esperemos que ele seja demitido e não teremos que nos preocupar mais sobre ele".

"Isso não seria legal?" O sarcasmo foi tão evidente no meu sorriso quanto estava no meu tom de voz.

Edward olhou para mim por alguns instantes antes de sorrir muito. "Podemos almoçar juntos hoje, ou algo assim? Eu vou até encontrá-la em algum lugar, se você não quiser ser vista deixando o prédio comigo." Ele suspirou, sorrindo mais amplo. "Eu só preciso estar com você – apenas nós".

Eu ri. "Acabamos de passar o fim de semana inteiro juntos, Teddy. Você não está enjoado da minha bunda ainda?"

Edward riu também. "Eu tenho notícias para você, Isabella. Se um dia eu cansar de alguma coisa? Não será da sua bunda".

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele e sorri. "Bem, claro. E você não tem que me encontrar. Vamos sair para o almoço".

"Assim como um casal normal mesmo?" O olhar em seu rosto teria sido cômico, mesmo sem o olho roxo e o curativo na bochecha.

Eu assenti. "Exatamente como um casal normal".

Jessica bateu na minha porta em seguida e se inclinou para dentro do escritório. "Bella, eu tenho Bob Jameson da Sugar Daddy no telefone e ele quer falar com você".

Edward olhou para mim quando levantou do seu assento. "12h30?"

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele e disse para Jessica passar a ligação para mim.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Era 12h35 antes de Edward aparecer no meu escritório novamente. Peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi para a porta. "Você está atrasado, companheiro." Eu disse quando me aproximei dele. "Não é bom manter uma garota esperando".

Edward riu enquanto eu passei por ele. "Oh, mas eu gosto de mantê-la esperando".

Joguei um olhar em sua direção, por cima do meu ombro. "Sim, eu sei." Eu murmurei. "Provocador".

Edward levou-nos a um pequeno café com temática francesa em seu Volvo, sua mão tentando encontrar seu caminho para subir minha saia durante todo o caminho. Uma vez que tínhamos estabelecido os nossos lugares, pedi um prato de sopa de tomate e manjericão e um chá gelado. Edward teve um sanduíche de carne com batatas fritas e mais uma vez eu me perguntei como ele conseguia ficar em forma quando comia lixo e eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dele malhando, muito menos visto evidências dele fazendo isso.

"Então, nada de viagem esta semana?" Eu perguntei.

"Apenas uma noite fora, para Oakland." Ele olhou para mim estranhamente, sua sobrancelha levantada.

"O quê?" Perguntei, já que era óbvio que ele tinha algo em sua mente.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Só pensando em uma coisa".

Tomei um gole do meu chá gelado e ele continuou observando-me, aquela expressão estranha no seu rosto.

"O quê?" Perguntei novamente, colocando meu copo para baixo.

Edward sorriu. "Desculpe, eu acabei de ter uma ideia e queria saber o que você acha".

"Bem, por que você não me pergunta? Essa é a maneira mais rápida de descobrir".

"Bem..." Seus dedos brincavam ao longo do seu copo, um gesto da sua inquietação que eu conhecia e amava. "Eu vou até Oakland na noite de quinta-feira e devo voltar para casa na noite de sexta-feira".

"Ok." Peguei meu copo de novo.

"O que você acha sobre voar até lá e me encontrar em San Francisco para o fim de semana?"

Eu quase engasguei com um pedaço de casca de limão que escapou no meu chá.

"Você quer que a gente vá para San Francisco para o fim de semana?"

Edward sorriu. "Sim, por que não? Eu nunca realmente estive lá".

"Você nunca esteve em San Francisco?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Eu sou de Chicago, lembra? Eu nunca fui para a Disneylândia também".

"Bem, isso é inteiramente outra questão, mas você deve conhecer San Francisco".

Ele continuou sorrindo sobre a mesa para mim, sua mão trabalhando na condensação no seu copo. "Então venha mostrá-la para mim".

Olhei para ele, contemplando. As coisas estavam se movendo tão rápido para nós. Por um lado, tudo parecia completamente natural e eu não queria nada mais do que gastar tanto tempo com Edward quanto possível. Por outro, às vezes meu cérebro gritava comigo para desacelerar as coisas apenas um pouco antes de eu sofrer uma rasteira. Eu estava me apaixonando por ele - rápido e forte - e não havia rede de segurança.

"Você realmente acha que nós estamos prontos para viajar juntos por um fim de semana inteiro?" Eu perguntei.

Edward revirou os olhos. "Bella, nós praticamente passamos os últimos dois finais de semana juntos, de qualquer maneira. Em San Francisco, vamos simplesmente ter serviço de quarto".

Ele tinha um ponto aqui.

A garçonete trouxe a nossa comida e colocou na nossa frente enquanto ele olhava para mim, um sorriso torto estabelecido firmemente em seus lábios. Eu amava San Francisco e eu tinha que admitir que a perspectiva de mostrar ao redor para Edward, de levá-lo para o Vesuvio e o Mona Lisa e de ficar ensopada no cais era extremamente atraente. Quando a garçonete deixou-nos com os nossos almoços, dei-lhe a minha resposta.

"Vou encontrá-lo com uma condição".

O sorriso de Edward se tornou grande e as sobrancelhas levantaram. "O que poderia ser isso?"

"Que você deixe-me levá-lo para jantar na noite de sexta-feira, seguido por bebidas no meu bar favorito".

"Você está dizendo que quer me levar para um encontro, Bella?"

Eu assenti. "Isso é o que estou dizendo, sim".

Edward pegou seu sanduíche e o mergulhou no molho que veio com ele. "Bem, agora como posso dizer não a isso? Mas não assuma que eu vou transar apenas porque você me pagará o jantar".

Revirei os olhos para ele, mas estava sorrindo, de qualquer maneira.

Reservei meu vôo quando voltamos para o escritório. Edward me pegaria em San Francisco às 18h25 da sexta-feira a noite, então eu fiz uma reserva para jantar às 20h30 daquela noite, assumindo que nos daria tempo suficiente para enfrentar o tráfego, deixar as malas no hotel e chegar à seção de North Beach de San Francisco a tempo. Deixei a questão de onde ficaríamos para Edward, já que ele disse que havia algum hotel que ele tinha ouvido falar no Travel Channel e queria experimentar. Ele não quis me dizer o nome do lugar, mas estava obviamente animado sobre levar-me lá, o que me fez sorrir muito incontrolavelmente durante toda a tarde.

Trabalhei até tarde no próximo par de noites, sabendo que eu sairia do trabalho mais cedo na sexta-feira. Depois de chegar em casa depois das oito a cada noite, tudo o que eu poderia fazer era correr alguns quilômetros, tomar banho e cair na cama. Enquanto eu falava com Edward, nossas conversas eram breves.

Na tarde de quarta-feira, ele apareceu em meu escritório.

"O que você acha de você realmente sair daqui esta noite em uma hora decente e vir para a minha casa?"

Minha boca pode ter caído um pouco aberta. Eu nunca tinha visto a casa de Edward antes. "Sua casa?"

"Claro, por que não? Vamos pedir comida chinesa e vou apresentá-la ao mérito artístico do último Desafio Mundo Real, Regras Reais".

Eu ri. "O que diabos é isso?"

"Bella, você não sabe o que a palavra 'apresentar' significa?"

Recostei-me na minha cadeira, cruzando minhas pernas e um pouco excitada ao observar os olhos de Edward acariciando meu joelho.

"Claro, eu vou aparecer. A que horas e qual é o endereço?"

Parei em frente ao prédio do apartamento de Edward às 19hs. Ele vivia em um edifício moderno da metade do século a dois quarteirões da praia. Era muito encantador, pelo menos do lado de fora. Eu estava desconfiada de entrar em sua casa. Eu tinha visto o meu quinhão de apartamentos de homens solteiros e, como uma regra, eles me fizeram ansiar pedir alguns metros de folhas de plástico antes de eu concordar em sentar em qualquer lugar.

Edward atendeu a porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto e luvas de cozinha em cada uma das suas mãos. Ele ainda estava usando a camisa branca de botões que tinha usado no escritório, mas as mangas estavam enroladas e alguns botões abertos. Ele tinha trocado sua calça social por um par de jeans e seus pés estavam descalços. Seu cabelo atirava em todas as direções possíveis.

Eu vou admitir. Só de vê-lo fez o meu coração bater um pouco mais rápido.

"Entre, linda, eu tenho que tirar as coisas do forno." Ele piscou para mim.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim quando me movi sobre o limiar. "Forno?" Gritei atrás dele. "Eu pensei que você disse que pediríamos comida chinesa".

Segui para onde eu tinha visto Edward correr e em momentos fui contemplada com a visão dele dobrado ao longo de um forno de aço inoxidável puxando uma bandeja para fora. Eu assobiei com a visão e ri quando ele balançou a bunda um pouco, em resposta.

"Ooh, baby. Você percebe que se você estivesse nu agora, você seria a fantasia de cada mulher vindo à vida".

Edward se virou para mim, um sorriso no rosto. "Você está finalmente pronta para admitir que eu sou a fantasia de cada mulher, baby?"

Eu caminhei em direção a ele antes de colocar uma mão em torno do seu quadril. "Ooh... você perdeu muito por isso." Eu disse, segurando meu dedo indicador e polegar para cima para lhe mostrar o quão pouco ele tinha perdido por isso.

Ele agarrou-me ao redor do meu quadril e me puxou para perto, beijando meus lábios suavemente. Estiquei meu pescoço para ver ao seu redor. "O que você está fazendo? O que aconteceu com a comida chinesa?"

"Não se preocupe, Doce Ervilha, ainda pediremos comida chinesa. Eu só coloquei alguns aperitivos para nós aguentarmos".

Olhei para o camarão envolto em algum tipo de camada fina de massa e voltei a olhar para o rosto de Edward. "Você fez isso?"

Edward sorriu e abriu um armário, pegando um grande prato. "Bem, você sabe... eu sou muito talentoso na cozinha." Olhei para ele com ceticismo e ele balançou a cabeça, rindo. "E eu parei na seção de alimentos congelados no Trader Joes no caminho do trabalho para casa".

Eu assenti, sorrindo. "Uh-huh".

Edward colocou alguns camarões em dois pequenos pratos para nós, assim como salpicou colheres cheias de um delicioso molho asiático, e levou-me ao redor do apartamento, dando-me o passeio obrigatório. Era um lugar agradável de dois quartos que foi construído em meados do século 20 e parecia isso, até a lareira a gás no canto da sala. Ele também tinha decorado com mobílias complementares em estilo de meados do século, o que eu adorei. Eu meio que esperava encontrar Frank Sinatra e Sammy Davis Júnior parados no canto, na sala ao lado.

"Bem, eu devo dizer, Edward, estou muito impressionada. Sua casa é adorável".

Edward colocou seu prato no balcão da cozinha e colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura. "Adorável?" Ele beijou minha bochecha. "Isso não é um adjetivo que a maioria dos caras gostaria de ouvir em conexão com o caminho deles".

"Bem, então, eu sugiro a adição de alguns velhos jogos da escola e cartazes da Raquel Welch e perder algumas das decorações dos 'Queer Eye'".

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, afastando-se levemente. "O que é decoração 'Queer Eye'*****?"

_* Queer Eye: referência ao programa Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, reality show americano em que mostra cinco homens homossexuais (cada um especializado em uma área diferente: vestuário, culinária e vinhos, arte e cultura, higiene pessoal e cabelo, e design de interiores), tentando ajudar um homem hétero a organizar sua bagunçada vida._

"Um... o cinzeiro na sala de estar?"

"O quê? Essa coisa é dos anos 50. É de prata esterlina e gravado na parte de trás".

"Uh-huh. Não estou dizendo que eu não o amo, eu amo. Mas que cara gay o escolheu para você?"

Edward deixou cair as mãos dos meus quadris e eu ri para a sua testa franzida. "Isso é ridículo. Só porque não se parece com uma casa de fraternidade aqui, você tem que ir e fazer piadas de gays".

Eu dei um tapinha nas costas dele e dei-lhe um condoído beicinho enquanto eu tentava segurar as risadas ameaçando. "Oh, baby. Sinto muito. Eu amo a sua casa, realmente. Eu simplesmente não estou acostumada a ver o apartamento de um cara em tão boa forma".

Mal tive tempo para registrar o fato de que o rosto de Edward tinha adotado uma expressão diabólica antes que ele tivesse me puxado para ele em um aperto apertado em volta da minha cintura, fazendo-me gritar suavemente. Ele enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo e começou a andar, empurrando-me para andar para trás.

"Você gostou do quarto?" Ele perguntou, mordiscando meu pescoço. "Eu mostrei-lhe o quarto?" Ele continuou andando para a frente, empurrando-me para trás no corredor.

"Quarto?" Fingi inocência, "Eu não tenho certeza que vi um... era aquele cômodo com a grande - _cama__ - _nele?"

Edward respondeu à minha pergunta empurrando-me para trás, direto para o dito quarto. Eu ri, olhando para ele enquanto ele se aproximava grande e imponente na porta. Ele ficou com as mãos pressionadas contra a madeira do limiar, inclinando-se. Sua camisa branca subiu no alto da sua cintura com a sua postura e eu podia ver as linhas do seu abdômen espreitando abaixo da bainha inferior, fazendo com que a minha boca quase salivasse. Seus olhos correram sobre o meu corpo avidamente, trazendo um rubor para as minhas bochechas. Meus dentes pegaram meu lábio inferior em antecipação e quando ele lançou na minha direção, dei um rápido passo para trás reflexivamente, um pequeno guincho vindo da minha garganta.

Nosso impulso nos levou para a cama, Edward em cima de mim, seus lábios contra o meu pescoço. Ele levantou-se nos joelhos e cotovelos, quase devorando a minha carne em mordidas famintas e beijos de boca aberta espalhados por todo meu peito e pescoço. Ele rosnou em minha pele, fazendo-me rir e corar. Ele me tinha ofegante e me contorcendo sob ele enquanto suas mãos se moveram para os botões da minha blusa, fazendo um rápido trabalho neles. Uma vez que minha blusa estava aberta e deixada de lado, suas mãos moveram para cobrir meus seios, empurrando-os juntos enquanto sua boca se movia entre eles. Sua leve barba por fazer e bigode fizeram cócegas na minha carne, até que eu estava quase rindo, contorcendo-me sob ele, incapaz de decidir se eu precisava que ele parasse sua deliciosa provocação, ou que nunca parasse.

Ele fez a decisão sozinho, empurrando a renda do meu sutiã para baixo para descobrir meu mamilo por baixo dela, que ele tomou entre os seus lábios. Eu gemi quando sua língua circulou em torno dele e seus dentes levemente mordiscaram na carne áspera. Sua mão apertou meu outro seio antes de descer pelo meu corpo e empurrar minha saia em torno dos meus quadris. Ambas as mãos estavam em meus quadris então, empurrando minha calcinha para baixo enquanto eu levantava para acomodar suas intenções.

Edward pegou minha nuca em sua mão, olhando-me nos olhos. Eu mal o notei mexendo com o cós da sua calça com a outra mão. Ele beijou meus lábios suavemente antes de pegar meu olhar de novo e sussurrar, "Eu não posso esperar hoje à noite, Bella. Eu não posso fazer toda essa coisa de preliminares. Eu simplesmente preciso foder você." Senti meu coração disparar quando seus olhos escureceram. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Ele segurou o meu olhar e senti seus dedos deslizando ao longo dos lábios da minha boceta. "Eu preciso estar dentro de você." Seus olhos estavam quase implorando. "Eu preciso te foder agora." Ele disse, e empurrou para dentro de mim, não rudemente, mas eu engasguei com a sensação súbita dele enterrado dentro de mim. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, seus olhos fechados. Sua mão segurou a parte de trás do meu joelho e o puxou sobre o seu braço, de modo que quando ele empurrou de novo, ele se moveu ainda mais profundamente dentro de mim.

Eu mal reconheci o som da minha própria voz quando a intensidade das estocadas de Edward e os movimentos dentro de mim forçavam ruídos da minha garganta que eu nunca tinha emitido antes. Minhas mãos agarraram seu peito, braços, pescoço, tentando em vão puxá-lo para mais perto de mim. Meus quadris impulsionavam ao encontro de Edward e quando ele me trouxe novamente ao clímax, eu me perguntei, não pela primeira vez, exatamente o quanto era possível o pau de um homem ser tão incrivelmente perfeito.

O pau de Edward... seu pau não era o maior que já tive, mas, honestamente, eu estava grata por isso. Você sabe, ele só precisa ser muito grande e depois disso ele simplesmente se torna mais difícil de trabalhar e, francamente, às vezes pode ser desconfortável. Eu não sou uma estrela pornô, afinal. Não que eu fosse uma especialista em tamanho de pênis, mas, pela minha experiência, o de Edward era provavelmente um par de centímetros maior que a média e tinha um pouco mais de... hum... creio que a palavra seja _circunferência._ Era adorável. Ele só não era, você sabe, algum membro de cair o queixo e extraordinário, ao qual seus olhos esbugalhavam à primeira vista. O que é por que eu completamente não entendo porque ele era tão fodidamente _bom_dentro de mim - como nada que eu já tivesse experimentado antes.

Seu pau simplesmente parecia procurar e encontrar lugares dentro de mim que enviavam meu coração acelerado e minha cabeça disparando como um foguete dos meus ombros - lugares que ninguém nunca tinha descoberto antes. O termo "cai como uma luva" vem à mente, mas não era isso, inteiramente. Tal como acontece com a nossa forma de batalhas verbais, quase como se dançando, como com a maneira como nós nos beijamos tão perfeitamente em sintonia um com o outro, nós nos movemos um com o outro, totalmente em sintonia. Era como se pudéssemos antecipar as necessidades e movimentos um do outro. Nesses momentos, nós naturalmente compreendíamos um ao outro.

Era indescritível e eu não conseguia o suficiente.

Cenas de filmes antigos de Hollywood saltaram à minha mente quando eu levei um tempo para refletir sobre o assunto: filmes em que Greta Garbo, ou Marlene Dietrich, ou alguém assim, simplesmente descia do seu brilho pós-sexo e dizia, "Eu nunca soube que poderia ser assim..." Scarlett O'Hara acordando de manhã com aquele enorme sorriso pós-coito em seu rosto...

_Hum... Sim. Eu entendo vocês, senhoras._

Eu tive orgasmos antes, para ter certeza. Inferno, eu tinha 14 anos quando descobri como dar um para mim mesma, então eu poderia sempre mostrar ao meu namorado o que fazia isso acontecer para mim. Sexo com Edward não era apenas sobre os orgasmos, dos quais, reconhecidamente, havia muitos. Era... muito mais do que isso. Era como todos os meus sentidos estarem extra sensíveis quando se tratava dele, mais vivos. Cada toque seu, cada movimento dos seus lábios contra a minha pele me incendiava.

Eu realmente não entendia. Quero dizer, partes nas partes, certo? Como é possível que todas as _suas_ partes sejam simplesmente tão... _certas_?

Quando Edward caiu em cima de mim, o seu próprio orgasmo o tendo deixado momentaneamente exausto, eu fui deixada só para pensar enquanto deixei minha mão derivar pelos cachos amortecidos na parte de trás do seu cabelo maluco. Respirei fundo e sorri, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. "Mmm..." Ele gemeu no meu pescoço antes de rir. "Bella, como isso é possível?"

Eu ri também, sabendo exatamente do que ele estava falando. Eu puxei seu cabelo, suavemente. "Eu não sei, mas estou muito contente por isso".

Ele afastou seu rosto para cima e para longe, olhando para mim. "Não, sério." Ele disse. "Como pode o sexo ser _assim_tão bom todo o maldito tempo?"

Eu ri novamente, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu não sei, Edward".

"Quero dizer, não é só comigo, certo? É bom para você também, certo?"

Eu ri abertamente, então. "Sim, Edward. É muito bom para mim." Minha mão arrastou ao longo do seu rosto.

Edward se moveu, repousando sobre um cotovelo. "Eu continuo esperando que uma dessas vezes simplesmente não vá ser bom. Quero dizer, eu não esperava que fosse _ruim_, realmente, mas apenas... mediano, talvez. Um pouco comum. Não notável, de qualquer forma... mas não. _Toda__vez_ isso é simplesmente... quero dizer, como isso é possível?"

Eu ri novamente. "Eu realmente não sei, Edward".

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ele olhou para o espaço entre nós. "Bella?" Ele perguntou. "Um... quantos - você sabe - _parceiros_ você já teve?"

Meu queixo caiu. "Como é?'

Edward sorriu, obviamente envergonhado. "Bem, eu quero dizer, eu sei que você foi casada por muito tempo. Mas você simplesmente parece tão..." Ele olhou para os meus olhos então, exatamente a tempo de me ver corar, fazendo-o sorrir novamente. "Como se você realmente sabe o que está fazendo. Quero dizer, isso vem da experiência, ou você é apenas naturalmente talentosa?" Ele cutucou minha coxa com a sua e eu desviei meus olhos, corando novamente.

"Se eu sou boa, não é necessariamente por causa da experiência, você sabe".

"Oh? Então você é apenas naturalmente talentosa?" Ele me cutucou novamente.

"Bem, sim, provavelmente." Eu disse sarcasticamente, fingindo virar meu cabelo sobre o meu ombro. Edward riu e cutucou-me novamente.

"Eu apenas presto atenção." Eu disse.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer... eu presto atenção. Em você. Quando estamos fazendo sexo. Presto atenção ao que você parece gostar." Olhei para os seus olhos. "Eu quero que você goste de estar comigo, então quando você torna óbvio que você gosta de alguma coisa, eu presto atenção".

Edward colocou a mão na minha bochecha e se inclinou para beijar o meu nariz suavemente. "Oh, eu gosto de estar com você." Ele sussurrou.

Eu sorri e corei de novo. "Sim, bem, sorte a minha que você é muito vocal em mostrar sua apreciação".

Edward beijou meus lábios em seguida, sua língua se lançando para provar-me brevemente antes de ele puxar sua cabeça para trás novamente.

"Isso não é tudo o que é, no entanto." Ele mergulhou seus lábios de volta aos meus e eu suspirei contra eles. "Porque desde a primeira vez... tem sido simplesmente... incrível... com você." Seus beijos me provocavam entre suas palavras e ele tinha um gosto tão bom que eu queria pegar seus lábios entre os meus e mantê-los lá para sempre.

"Então?" Ele ergueu a cabeça, assim como as sobrancelhas. "Quantos?"

Eu ri e desviei o olhar dos seus olhos. Ele cutucou minha perna novamente.

"Não muitos, na verdade. Quero dizer, eu fui casada por 13 anos. Eu tive um par de namorados antes de Jake." Olhei timidamente para os seus olhos. "E houve - _poucos_ - desde então." Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas para isso. "Vamos apenas dizer que eu ainda posso contá-los nos meus dedos e deixar por isso mesmo." Edward riu e beijou minha bochecha enquanto eu olhava para ele.

"Ok".

"E a resposta à sua outra pergunta é sim." Eu disse.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de novo. "Que pergunta?"

"Aquela no fundo da sua mente que você está morrendo de vontade de perguntar, mas nunca perguntaria. A resposta é sim".

Ele apenas olhou para mim, suas sobrancelhas levantadas comicamente.

Eu estendi minhas mãos atrás do seu pescoço, puxando seus lábios para baixo aos meus enquanto levantei minha cabeça para encontrá-lo. Sussurrei contra a sua boca. "Você é o melhor. Isso - conosco - é o melhor." Eu o beijei suavemente antes de adicionar, "Sempre." Eu então o beijei não tão suavemente antes de deixar cair a minha cabeça de volta para o travesseiro e sorrindo para ele.

Os dedos de Edward trilharam o meu rosto, afastando um fio de cabelo que ficou preso nos meus cílios. "Nah." Ele disse, um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Sério?"

Eu ri. "Uh - sim, sério. Vamos, Edward. Como você acabou de concluir, é bastante óbvio que temos algum tipo de química travessa juntos. Você acha que eu simplesmente tenho isso com todo mundo?"

A boca de Edward caiu na minha ansiosamente, sua língua correndo pela minha boca. Seu corpo deitado ao lado do meu e suas mãos estavam em minhas bochechas, puxando-me para perto dele até que eu não consegui conter minha risadinhas e ele se afastou. Ele olhou para mim, envergonhado da sua óbvia excitação sobre o que eu disse. Eu estendi a mão e tracei sua maçã do rosto com meu dedo.

Meu deus, ele era adorável.

Ele se inclinou para mim para me beijar de novo, mas minhas palavras o pararam. "E?" Eu perguntei. "E você?"

Ele parou, olhando para mim. "Eu?"

"Quantas?" Eu perguntei, revirando os olhos para sua fingida inocência.

Ele enterrou a boca em meu pescoço. "Um..." Ele disse contra mim e eu ri, empurrando-o.

"Vamos agora, Teddy. Justo é justo".

Seus olhos olharam a cabeceira da cama acima de mim. "Bem... podemos apenas dizer que meu número é maior do que o seu?"

"Um... Ok, eu acho." Seus lábios voltaram para o meu pescoço, mas eu estava muito ocupada pensando sobre o que suas palavras implicavam para prestar muita atenção. Finalmente, eu o empurrei de novo.

"O que isso significa, exatamente?"

Edward bufou e fez beicinho um pouco. "Bem... honestamente, Bella... eu meio que perdi a noção há muito tempo".

"O que você quer dizer com você _perdeu__ a __noção_?"

Ele tornou-se extremamente interessado em um fio solto na borda do lençol da cama. "Bem... você sabe... quero dizer, na faculdade eu meio que enlouqueci." Ele olhou para mim e rapidamente desviou o olhar novamente. "E então, mesmo depois da faculdade... você sabe, eu era solteiro e eu ia muito a bares com os meus amigos e um..."

Engoli em seco e sorri para ele. "Você é um mulherengo".

Ele fez beicinho. "Eu não sou um _mulherengo._ Eu só... bem, eu tive um monte de diversão." Ele deu de ombros, arrogantemente. "As garotas gostam de mim".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Uh-huh. Mulherengo".

Ele fez cócegas nos meus lados e inclinou-se para esfregar seu rosto no meu cabelo. "Eu não sou um mulherengo." Ele disse sobre as minhas risadas. Após alguns momentos, ele parou e olhou para mim, um olhar doce e sério no seu rosto.

"E a resposta, Bella, é sim".

Eu olhei para ele, um sorriso largo rastejando sobre o meu rosto quando percebi o que ele queria dizer. "Sim?"

Edward revirou os olhos e escondeu o rosto outra vez no meu cabelo, esfregando o nariz no meu pescoço. "Uh – _sim_. O melhor de _sempre_. Tipo, absolutamente não há comparação".

Ele olhou para o meu rosto. "Sim".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>__**da**__**Tradutora:**_

_Own, eles não são fofos? Edward convidando Bella para viajar e conhecer sua casa... os dois já estão completamente apaixonados um pelo outro... *suspira*._

_Bem, estou entrando em recesso de fim de ano e só voltarei a postar as fics a partir de **16**** de ****janeiro**. Enquanto isso, vc´s podem deixar reviews! ;) _

_Feliz Natal e Ano Novo!  
><em>

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanham e comentam!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	16. A curtição de San Francisco

**Nota: **eu juro que tentei fazer uma "recapitulação" de tudo o que aconteceu até aqui, mas sou péssima com resumos e não consegui fazer um que fosse decente.

Então, para aqueles que acompanhavam essa fic e não se lembram do que aconteceu até aqui, minha recomendação é que releiam os capítulos postados. Acreditem, é a melhor forma, eu também precisei reler para lembrar dos acontecimentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – A curtição de San Francisco<strong>

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Então o que está acontecendo com esse cara James? Ele aceita sua punição como um menino grande?"

Eu estava em pé na beirada da minha cama, minha mala aberta em cima do colchão na minha frente, falando com Rose ao telefone. Nós estávamos discutindo os resultados da investigação do Recursos Humanos, que tinha sido comunicada para aqueles de nós envolvidos na tarde de quinta-feira. O motivo real que eu tinha ligado para ela, porém, foi para perguntar se ela achava que eu deveria usar o espartilho azul naquela noite, uma vez que era a cor favorita de Edward em mim, ou o vermelho, porque isso era, bem, vermelho.

Sentei-me na minha cama, minhas pernas cruzadas em frente a mim e meu joelho saindo de debaixo do meu roupão. Meu cabelo estava empilhada na minha cabeça e envolto em uma toalha. "É tão estranho, Rose. Eu não o vi. Eu não quero nem perguntar a ninguém sobre ele, apenas porque... você sabe, eu não quero nem ir lá. Eu sei que ele foi lá na segunda-feira para conversar com o RH, mas eu não sei se ele tirou o resto da semana de folga, ou o que. É estranho para mim apenas - _não vê-lo_." Dei de ombros. "É claro, quem sabe? Talvez sem ele inventando razões para me ver o tempo todo, eu não o teria visto muito antes também".

"Estranho... mas talvez o RH tenha dito a ele para tirar o tempo de folga enquanto eles faziam sua investigação".

Dei de ombros. "Talvez. Ele simplesmente me deixa inquieta. Prefiro saber onde ele está em todos os momentos, sabe?" Eu ri.

"Amigos perto, inimigos mais perto ainda".

"Exatamente".

"Ângela não consegue descobrir onde ele está?"

Eu suspirei. "Ela tentou, mas ela esteve super ocupada desde que voltou das férias. Além disso, há somente um tanto que ela pode cavar em meu nome antes de receber olhares estranhos. Enfim, ela não tem sido realmente capaz de descobrir onde ele está, mas ela não o viu também".

"Bem, da próxima vez que algo acontecer, ele perderá o emprego, certo?"

"Isso é o que eles disseram. É errado que eu quase deseje que haja uma próxima vez, assim podemos nos livrar dele?"

Rose riu. "Então, quando sairá o seu vôo?"

"Cinco e alguma coisa. Estou saindo para o aeroporto em uma hora." Eu tinha deixado o trabalho ao meio-dia para voltar para casa e tomar banho antes de me preparar para sair para o fim de semana. Eu estava andando em um ritmo acelerado e realmente ficaria pronta cedo, quando comecei a entrar em pânico sobre a cor da minha roupa íntima.

"Tem certeza que você não quer que eu te leve? Não é um problema, você sabe".

"Obrigada, Rose, mas não. Eu simplesmente vou deixar a caminhonete no aeroporto e dessa forma eu posso levar Edward para casa quando voltarmos no domingo. Ele pegou um ônibus para chegar lá. Ele não gosta de deixar seu precioso Volvo em estacionamentos públicos por muito tempo".

"Bem, pelo menos você não precisa se preocupar com a caminhonete".

"Verdade. Outro benefício de mantê-la." Fiz uma pausa, sorrindo. "Então, Rose... como está o Prefeito McCarty?"

"Emmett está simplesmente bem, obrigada".

Esperei por ela expandir essa declaração e não recebi nada.

Eu suspirei, exasperada. "Oh, vamos _lá_, Rose. Eu já conheci o cara. Dê-me alguns detalhes já!"

Eu a ouvi rir através do telefone. "O que você quer saber?"

"Um... como vocês se conheceram? Há quanto tempo você está saindo com ele? Por que todo esse segredo?"

"Bem, nós nos conhecemos na exposição de carros no centro de convenções há três meses e almoçamos juntos naquele dia, então eu acho que esse poderia ser considerado o nosso primeiro encontro... O resto é." Ela suspirou pesadamente. "Complicado. Vou falar com você sobre isso quando você voltar, ok?"

"Rose! Você sabe que eu odeio quando sei que alguém tem algo a me contar e não me conta".

Eu a ouvi rir novamente. "Eu sei. Mas é muito para contar agora. Você tem um vôo para pegar".

Eu ofeguei, olhando rapidamente para o pequeno relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira para verificar a hora. "Você está certa. Vermelho, certo?"

"Para esta noite, sim. Azul amanhã".

"Certo. Obrigada".

"A qualquer momento. Divirta-se." Sua voz tremeu provocativamente quando ela disse a última parte e eu sorri.

"Tchau, Rose".

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Edward encontrou-me na área de bagagens, embora eu não tivesse bagagem para pegar, já que eu só trouxe a minha bagagem de mão. Caminhei até ele, deixei minha mala cair no chão e joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, plantando um beijo enorme e molhado em seus lábios.

Eu estava animada para vê-lo, sim, mas eu também estava ansiosa para me livrar do homem corpulento que se ligou ao meu quadril desde a descoberta de que estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro no avião, separados pelo corredor. Ele não tinha parado de falar comigo durante todo o vôo, mesmo quando eu fingi estar dormindo, e ele esteve andando muito perto de mim desde o desembarque, tentando continuar a conversa. Eu vi pelo canto do meu olho quando ele testemunhou a minha exibição pública de afeto por Edward, virou-se e caminhou em outra direção.

Os olhos de Edward estavam brilhantes quando eu me afastei, sorrindo.

"Bem, olá aí." Ele disse. "É bom vê-la também." Ele inclinou-se para pegar minha mala no chão e eu deslizei minha mão na dobra do seu cotovelo enquanto nós andávamos em direção à saída.

"Estou contente de vê-la usando um casaco." Ele disse, apontando para o casaco cinza de botões que eu tinha ao meu redor. "Está frio aqui à noite".

Quando estávamos sentados em seu carro alugado e no nosso caminho para a cidade, eu abri meu casaco e o deslizei dos meus ombros. Cruzei minhas pernas cobertas pelas botas na minha frente e Edward assobiou, fazendo-me sorrir e olhar para ele. Ele colocou a mão na minha coxa.

"Isso é um vestido novo?"

Meu vestido era bastante simples: preto, com uma cintura império que fazia seu material de algodão e lycra fluir e esvoaçar uma vez que caía pouco acima do meu joelho. As mangas caíam discretas passando meus cotovelos. O decote, no entanto, caía perigosamente baixo, tanto na frente como nas costas, e a roupa que eu usava por baixo dele fazia um belo destaque da minha clivagem - algo que eu sabia que Edward apreciaria.

A mão de Edward moveu na minha coxa e eu ouvi sua respiração engatar em sua garganta. Quando ele falou, sua voz era baixa, quase rouca. "Isabella... o que é isso que eu sinto?" Seu dedo começou a mover o tecido do meu vestido subindo pela minha coxa e eu sabia que ele estava sentindo o fecho da cinta-liga no meio da minha coxa. "O que você tem aqui embaixo?"

Seus olhos mergulharam para o meu colo enquanto sua mão continuou a brincar com o tecido na minha coxa até que eu peguei sua mão sob a minha. "Nunca se importe com isso. Mantenha seus olhos na estrada, por favor".

"Bella..." Sua voz tinha um tom perigoso nela, que me excitou.

"Paciência é uma virtude, Sr. Masen." Entrelacei seus dedos com os meus, efetivamente removendo-os do meu vestido. Ele resmungou baixinho e eu sorri.

"Então." Ele disse após cerca de meia hora manobrando em meio ao tráfego para a 101 e em direção ao nosso destino. "Apenas uma mala, hein?"

Dei de ombros. "Estaremos aqui apenas até domingo".

Eu ouvi Edward rindo e olhei para ele. "O quê?"

Edward colocou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros e seus olhos mergulharam contra a pele do meu pescoço.

"Não que eu tenha viajado com um _monte _de mulheres, Isabella, mas aquelas que eu conheci na minha vida teriam trazido mais de uma mala - mesmo que apenas por duas noites".

Eu ri. "Oh, você não tem que me dizer. Eu viajei com Alice e Rosalie. Elas sempre têm três vezes a bagagem que eu levo." Ele se juntou a mim na risada. "Eu direi, porém, elas sempre têm sapatos melhores quando saímos para jantar em lugares estranhos".

"Bem, eu estou impressionado." Ele disse enquanto eu me aconcheguei a ele tanto quanto podia com o console central entre nós. "Eu sinto como se pudesse levá-la em qualquer lugar e não me preocupar com excesso de bagagem".

Eu ri. "Bem, isso depende de como você quer dizer essa declaração, realmente".

Edward sorriu e olhou para mim. Seus dedos beliscando o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo-me corar e deixar cair meus olhos.

"De qualquer forma, eu viajo muito. Eu sei que pé no saco é carregar um monte de bagagem por aí. Nem todo lugar tem um carregador de bagagem, ou mesmo um elevador, sabe?"

Edward riu e colocou sua mão de volta no volante enquanto eu descansei minha cabeça em seu braço. "Você gosta de viajar?"

"Oh, sim. É a minha coisa favorita, realmente." Fiz uma pausa e me afastei, olhando para ele. A mão que não estava no volante estava encostada na janela, seus dedos brincando em seu queixo e lábio inferior. Eu realmente desejei que ele não estivesse dirigindo, então eu poderia substituir seus dedos com os meus próprios lábios.

Ele olhou para mim antes de olhar de volta para a estrada.

"Bem." Eu disse suavemente. "Pode ser a minha _segunda_ coisa favorita para fazer".

Edward gargalhou sombriamente e olhou para mim novamente. Ele mudou para segurar o volante com a mão esquerda para que pudesse colocar seu braço direito novamente em meus ombros enquanto eu tentava me aconchegar contra ele.

"Então, onde é o seu lugar favorito?" Ele me perguntou.

"Isso é difícil." Eu disse. "Eu gosto de lugares diferentes por razões diferentes. O lugar que eu realmente quero voltar agora, porém, é a Itália. Então isso diz alguma coisa, eu acho".

"Que parte da Itália?"

"Veja, de novo, isso é difícil. Mas eu acho que gostei mais de Florença... e a costa Amalfi. Mas Roma é realmente muito boa e eu quero visitá-la novamente. E, quero dizer, eu nem vi tanta coisa da Itália. Nós nem sequer fomos para Veneza, pelo amor de Deus".

"Sério?" Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco enquanto pensava que Edward bateria na traseira de um SUV e ele apenas continuou com a conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Por que não?"

"Bem, eu meio que acho que Veneza é um daqueles lugares que você precisa ir _com_ alguém. Você sabe, como um casal. Simplesmente parece muito romântico, sabe? Como Paris. Quero dizer, eu fui para Paris, mas eu estava claramente consciente de que estava sozinha quando eu estava em Paris. Claro, isso também foi apenas seis meses depois do meu casamento ser desfeito, então talvez eu estivesse um pouco sensível." Eu ri.

Olhei para Edward e ele estava sorrindo, uma expressão estranha no seu rosto.

"O quê?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Você não foi para a Itália ou França com Jake?"

Eu acenei minha mão no ar, olhando de volta através do pára-brisa e segurando Edward apenas um pouco mais apertado porque ele estava dirigindo tipo 130 km por hora e eu estava com medo, simplesmente me borrando de medo.

"Oh, não." Eu disse. "Isso tudo é de coisas recentes que estamos falando. Fui para a Itália com Rose e Alice. Fui para a França sozinha. Bem, com um grupo de turistas, mas eu não conhecia nenhum deles e fiquei sozinha e essas coisas".

"Huh. Bem, bom." Edward ainda estava sorrindo.

"Por isso é bom?"

"Bem, se eu decidir levá-la para a Itália, eu prefiro que não seja o lugar onde você e seu ex-marido, tipo, se apaixonaram, ou algo assim".

"Huh." Eu ri. "Não, eu me apaixonei por Jake em cima da mesa em seu escritório no departamento de Inglês na Universidade da Califórnia".

Edward se contorceu em seu assento. "Um... sim... eu realmente não quero saber disso".

Eu ri novamente e vi quando nós saímos da rodovia principal e para as ruas da cidade.

"E você?" Eu perguntei. "Você gosta de viajar?"

"Bem, considerando o quanto eu tenho que viajar pelo trabalho, é melhor eu gostar. Mas, sim, eu gosto disso".

"E qual é o seu lugar favorito?"

"Paris. Mas então, eu nunca fui para a Itália." Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu tenho que dizer, no entanto - eu poderia ser preconceituoso, mas não há muitas cidades que podem rivalizar com Chicago".

"Eu nunca fui lá." Eu disse, melancolicamente. Chicago era uma cidade que eu sempre quis visitar, mas não tinha conseguido ainda.

"Sério?" O braço de Edward apertou ao redor de mim.

"Sim." Eu balancei minha cabeça, esfregando contra o seu lado. Minhas costas estavam ficando duras de me inclinar sobre o console central, mas eu ignorei isso quando a mão de Edward acariciou meu ombro.

"Bem... isso significa que eu posso levá-la lá e mostrar-lhe ao redor." Olhei para cima para vê-lo sorrindo para fora do pára-brisa.

"Você vai me mostrar a escola onde Carla Arnotti quebrou suas bolas?"

Edward riu. "Não me lembre".

"Então, você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?" Perguntei através das minhas próprias risadas.

Edward revirou seus olhos. "Ainda não. Você verá quando chegarmos lá".

Eu resmunguei e Edward riu suavemente.

Não demorou muito, porém, antes de eu descobrir. Em poucos minutos chegamos na frente do Hotel Fairmont*****, um edifício histórico no coração da cidade. Era lindo e famoso pelos seus quartos encantadores, vistas de morrer e excelente serviço.

_*The Fairmont Hotel: www(ponto)fairmont(ponto)com/sanfrancisco_

Coloquei minha mão no antebraço de Edward quando chegamos ao estacionamento com manobristas e ele abriu o porta-malas do carro.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward! Eu sempre quis ficar aqui." Sorri largamente para ele e observei quando seu sorriso cresceu para combinar com o meu.

"Sério?"

O manobrista abriu a porta de Edward enquanto eu balançava a minha cabeça com entusiasmo.

Enquanto Edward fazia o check-in, eu olhei ao redor do átrio ornamentado, ficando mais e mais animada. Eu amava hotéis. Eu amava aviões, eu amava comer em cidades diferentes, eu amava vagar por ruas desconhecidas. Olhei para o homem parado no balcão de registro e sabia que eu amaria vagar por San Francisco com ele.

Nosso quarto era, para dizer o mínimo, absolutamente encantador. Nós nos hospedamos em uma suíte Tower, que tinha uma sala de estar e quarto separado, cada um decorado com brancos suaves, malvas e toques de dourado. Uma parede inteira em cada cômodo era composta por enormes janelas e cada janela tinha um telescópio colocado em frente a ela. Mesmo à noite, eu podia ver pelas luzes cintilantes de fora que nós tínhamos uma vista deslumbrante sobre o Distrito Financeiro, incluindo a construção Transamerica, e a baía por trás dela. Minha mão veio ao meu rosto enquanto eu olhava pela janela e Edward dava a gorjeta ao Mensageiro.

"Edward." Eu disse sem fôlego quando a porta fechou atrás do Mensageiro e ele virou para mim. "Isto é simplesmente lindo".

Ele veio até mim e passou os braços ao meu redor, olhando por trás de mim para a vista pela janela da sala.

"É agradável, não é?"

Eu bufei e dei um tapa em seu peito suavemente. "Uh... sim, eu diria que sim".

Edward riu e me abraçou mais apertado a ele, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "Infelizmente," ele disse, "nós não podemos ficar muito tempo se queremos usar a nossa reserva para jantar".

"OK. Apenas deixe-me - uh - _utilizar as instalações_".

Edward riu e baixou seus braços de mim, dando-me um tapinhas nas costas antes de me deixar ir. "Ok".

Entrei no lindo banheiro de mármore e usei as "instalações" necessárias, lavei minhas mãos, retoquei meu batom e afofei meu cabelo antes de retornar para Edward. Ele estava parado na janela, apoiando-se contra ela com uma mão e olhando para a vista, sua mão direita no bolso da sua calça. Ele estava vestindo uma blusa de lã de mangas compridas cor de canela e com gola em V. Eu juro que ele só usava o mais macio dos materiais apenas para atrair-me a tocá-lo, constantemente. E isso funcionava totalmente.

Ele estava absolutamente lindo e meu coração pulou uma batida enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção. Coloquei a mão em suas costas, correndo meus dedos sobre o material macio lá, e ele olhou para mim.

"Ei." Eu sussurrei.

"Ei." Ele beijou o topo do meu nariz. "Você está pronta para ir?"

Como eu esperava, Mona Lisa estava lotado. Ao sairmos do nosso táxi, tivemos que dar a volta em uma multidão de pessoas esperando no frio do lado de fora do restaurante por uma mesa. Era um espaço pequeno, estreito e profundo, com mesas embaladas em conjunto, de modo a caber tantas pessoas quanto possível. Havia sempre uma multidão de pessoas esperando por um assento e era ruidoso lá dentro. Mas eles tinham a melhor comida italiana que eu teria em San Francisco.

Como tínhamos uma reserva, nós nos sentamos logo - em uma pequena mesa perto da janela da frente. Estava frio sentada ali e eu mantive meu casaco drapejado sobre as minhas pernas.

"Desculpe." Eu disse enquanto abrimos nossos menus. "Sei que temos comida italiana tipo, o tempo todo, mas este é realmente um dos meus restaurantes favoritos no planeta, então eu queria trazer você aqui".

Edward sorriu docemente para mim. "Então eu quero estar aqui".

Borboletas aparentemente começaram a pular corda no meu estômago enquanto eu retribuía seu sorriso no que eu tenho certeza que foi uma forma mais pateta. Edward me observou, seu sorriso ampliando ainda mais quando ele estendeu a mão para tomar um copo de água da garrafa na frente dele antes de eu perceber que eu estava dançando um pouco no meu lugar e me parar.

"Um." Eu disse, corando quando abri a carta de vinhos. "Vamos ter uma garrafa de _vino_?"

Ouvi Edward rindo um pouco quando a nossa garçonete se aproximou. Ela, como a maioria dos funcionários do Mona Lisa, falava com um sotaque italiano muito pesado.

Edward pediu para nós uma garrafa de Chianti e perguntou à garçonete o que ela recomendava para a nossa refeição. Ela começou a correr uma lista de entradas, das quais eu reconheci cerca de três pelo seu sotaque, antes de dizer, "Você sabe, fique longe do bobo Frango Parmesão. Isso não é comida italiana, isso é comida americana. Tente algo autêntico".

Ela saiu para pegar o nosso vinho enquanto nós fazíamos nossa decisão.

"Então, ouça." Eu disse. "Nós não discutimos a coisa com James ainda".

Edward pareceu surpreso por eu trazê-lo à tona. "Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Bem... você não conversou com o RH, ou recebeu um e-mail?"

"Você sabe, meu telefone está confuso. Eu não consigo receber quaisquer e-mails nele desde que cheguei aqui ontem".

Revirei meus olhos. "Bem, merda. Eles concluíram as investigações".

A garçonete voltou, nossa garrafa de vinho na mão. Edward e eu apenas olhamos um para o outro enquanto ela desarrolhava e derramava uma pequena quantidade na taça de Edward. Uma vez que ele provou e acenou para ela, ela encheu taças para cada um de nós.

"Vocês estão prontos para pedir?" Ela perguntou, caneta e bloco na mão agora.

Eu olhei para ela. "Eu terei o Frango Parmesão".

A garçonete me deu um olhar aguçado e eu dei de ombros, enquanto Edward ria.

"Desculpe." Eu disse. "Mas o seu Frango Parmesão é simplesmente o melhor." Isso é. O molho deles é de matar.

A garçonete sorriu para mim antes de voltar sua atenção para Edward, que pediu a Vitela Saltimbocca, um prato que ela tinha recomendado.

"Você vai comer uma vaca bebê?" Perguntei quando a garçonete se afastou.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "E eu provavelmente vou gostar muito." Eu balancei a cabeça para ele, mas tive que sorrir para a sua resposta.

"Então, o que aconteceu com o RH?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, então, basicamente você e eu estamos bem. James foi advertido por causa do que ele fez comigo e ele está pisando em gelo fino. Ele tem que ir para um seminário intensivo de assédio e se houver qualquer problema com ele, ele será demitido".

Edward olhou para mim por vários momentos, em silêncio. Um sorriso insinuou sobre o meu rosto.

"Espere." Ele disse. "Então, basicamente estávamos em pânico e estressados por nada?"

"Bem, não _nada_... mas sim, nós realmente não precisávamos surtar".

Edward sorriu, respirou fundo e segurou sua taça de vinho em um brinde. "Bem, um brinde a um fim de semana livre de pânico então".

Eu sorri e toquei minha taça à dele antes de tomar um gole do delicioso vinho tinto.

"Foi um pouco estranho, porém." Eu disse e ele levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. "Eu não vi nem ouvi falar de James durante toda a semana".

Os olhos de Edward tornaram-se gelados e escuros. "Isso não é uma coisa boa?"

"Bem, sim, claro... é apenas estranho e isso me deixa desconfortável".

"Você quer que eu vá espreitar sua casa todas as noites para te proteger?"

Eu sorri. "Você vai ficar lá fora em seu carro durante toda a noite, com binóculos? Eu vou te levar café".

Ele riu. "Sim, há um local três casas abaixo e do outro lado da rua - eu posso ver totalmente a sua casa inteira, mas eu nem sequer serei notado".

"Parece que você já espreitou a minha casa antes." Eu disse com uma risada.

A garçonete trouxe a nossa comida e então eu olhei para Edward. Seu rosto tinha ficado vermelho e ele parecia incrivelmente desconfortável.

"Edward?"

Ele apenas olhou para mim e tentou sorrir, mas não parecia natural em seu rosto tenso.

Eu o observei enquanto a garçonete ralava queijo parmesão sobre os pratos adequados à nossa frente antes de deixar a nossa mesa. Uma veia que eu só tinha visto anteriormente durante o sexo tinha aparecido em sua testa.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei e ele olhou por cima da sua comida para encontrar meus olhos.

Ele pegou seu garfo. "Não é grande coisa." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"O que não é grande coisa?" Eu perguntei, intrigada sobre o que ele estava falando.

Edward escavou sua vitela. "É apenas... bem, a noite em que nos conhecemos... eu meio que." Ele deu uma mordida e começou a mastigar, observando meus olhos enquanto fazia isso. Ele engoliu em seco, forte, antes de falar novamente.

"Eu meio que segui você para casa".

Meu garfo ressoou no meu prato na minha frente e eu olhei apologeticamente para os meus vizinhos, embaraçada, antes de voltar para ele.

"O que você quer dizer com você _seguiu-me para casa_?"

"Quero dizer." Edward engoliu novamente. "Eu segui você para casa. Eu sei que é estranho, mas... bem, você estava naquela velha caminhonete decrépita e eu não confiei nela para levá-la para casa, então... bem, eu segui você".

Levei um momento para deixar o que ele tinha acabado de admitir fazer sentido.

"E você estacionou do outro lado da rua me espionando, aparentemente".

Eu não tinha começado a comer ainda. Eu apenas observava enquanto Edward cortava outro pedaço enorme de vitela e o colocava em sua boca.

"Não faça isso soar mais pervertido do que foi." Ele disse.

"Bem, você explicaria isso para mim, então?"

Edward largou seu garfo e cruzou as mãos na frente dele, seus cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Ok, em primeiro lugar," ele disse, apontando para o seu prato, "esta é a melhor vitela do caralho que eu já tive na minha vida".

Eu tive que rir com isso.

"Em segundo lugar... Bella, eu só... eu realmente gostei de você, mesmo naquela primeira noite. E, sim, vou admitir plenamente que foi estranho o que eu fiz. Mas no início era só que eu queria ter certeza que você chegasse em casa. Então eu só... eu não sei. Acabei meio que obcecado. Eu vi você caminhar em sua sala de estar e eu simplesmente comecei a observar você e eu não consegui parar".

"Espere... você realmente _estava me observando_?" Eu não sabia o que fazer com o que eu estava ouvindo.

"Bem, eu não vi nada, você sabe, _inconveniente_. Eu só vi você na sala de estar... através das suas janelas".

Tomei um longo gole do meu vinho e observei seu rosto enquanto ele continuava comendo, obviamente tentando muito forte manter o seu lado da conversa leve. Seus olhos corriam do meu rosto para o ambiente ao seu redor.

"Você me observou através das minhas janelas".

Edward não disse nada. Ele simplesmente continuou mastigando.

"Edward, desculpe, mas você não vê o quanto é – _estranho _– esse comportamento?"

Ele suspirou e assentiu. "Eu vejo. Eu sei. Sinto muito. Mas, realmente, foi inofensivo. Quero dizer, você me conhece, certo? Eu sou inofensivo, certo?"

"Huh. Bem, eu não sei se eu diria exatamente _isso_, mas... bem, sim, eu acho que sei que você não é algum louco lunático".

"Exatamente." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros e colocando mais comida na boca, sorrindo enquanto mastigava. Eu peguei meu garfo.

"Só para ficar claro." Eu disse. "Isso não é algo que você regularmente faz?"

"Não. Apenas uma vez".

"E não há nada mais que eu precise saber? Como, você invadiu meu e-mail, ou algo assim?" Eu estava só meio brincando.

Edward praticamente me encarou. "Não, eu não tenho".

"Ei, não me olhe assim, Louco Espreitador".

Edward colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa novamente e pegou sua taça de vinho, olhando para mim. "Você vai comer ou deixar sua comida ficar fria?"

"Eu estou comendo." Eu disse, cortando o meu frango. "Você acabou de me dar um monte para digerir esta noite".

Decidi fazer exatamente isso com a informação que ele tinha acabado de me dar: digerir tudo, deixá-la afundar e ver o que saía na outra extremidade. Seu comportamento naquela noite tinha sido estranho, até mesmo obsessivo. Mas eu conhecia Edward, e o homem que eu conhecia não era exatamente um para ser temido. Percebi que eu arquivaria a documentação no meu cérebro, mas não me preocuparia realmente com isso, certamente não durante uma viagem de fim de semana para San Francisco.

Embora conseguíssemos inalar uma segunda garrafa do delicioso Chianti, mais uma vez não tínhamos espaço para a sobremesa após a refeição. Quando a garçonete trouxe a nossa conta, Edward tentou pagar o jantar e eu quase tive que derrubá-lo para pegar a conta das suas mãos.

"Eu já te disse que eu o levaria para jantar. Pare de ser um machista e me dê a maldita conta".

Ele riu quando eu paguei e, enquanto saíamos para a rua, ele passou os braços em volta de mim. "Obrigado pelo jantar, Isabella." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Você pode me agradecer mais tarde." Eu disse, piscando para ele. Ele riu e beijou-me suavemente. "Venha." Eu disse, separando e o puxando pelo braço. "Vamos tomar um drinque".

Enquanto caminhávamos pela rua em direção ao meu bar favorito, Edward apontou à nossa frente.

"Você percebe que estamos indo ao que parece suspeitosamente como - bem, o que você poderia chamar de distrito da luz vermelha, não é, Bella?"

Dei de ombros. "Vesuvio***** não _está _no distrito da luz vermelha." Agarrei a mão dele na minha. "É apenas... perto. É ao lado da luz vermelha".

_*Vesuvio: www(ponto)vesuvio(ponto)com/index2(ponto)html_

"Hmm..." Edward sorriu, maliciosamente. "Então, depois de ficarmos todos bêbados, nós podemos assistir filme pornô".

"Hmm..." Eu olhei para ele. "Ou podemos simplesmente voltar para o hotel e fazer o nosso próprio".

A cabeça de Edward olhou rapidamente para baixo para mim. "Temos de tomar uma bebida primeiro?"

Eu ri. "Está cedo. Temos muito tempo para pornô-mágico".

Edward soltou minha mão e então colocou o braço em meus ombros. "Ah, você diz as coisas mais doces".

Eu ri quando chegamos ao próximo cruzamento e paramos no sinal. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim por trás e apoiou o queixo na minha cabeça. Eu estava me sentindo tonta e o ar fresco era refrescante contra o meu rosto.

"Eu acho que é apenas até no bloco seguinte." Eu disse. "Ei, você quer ir à Livraria City Lights*****?"

_*City Lights Bookstore: www(ponto)citylights(ponto)com_

"É aquela de propriedade daquele poeta, hum...?"

"Lawrence Ferlinghetti".

"Sim, ele." O sinal mudou e nós começamos a atravessar a rua. "Claro." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Vamos".

Eu sorri enquanto caminhávamos pela porta entrando na loja. Tornei um hábito de visitar a City Lights sempre que eu estava em San Francisco. Eles tinham um monte de livros que eram difíceis de encontrar - aqueles que eram publicados em pequenas quantidades, ou de forma independente, ou que estavam agora fora de catálogo. Além disso, eu poderia, claro, sempre encontrar os livros que eles próprios publicavam.

Caminhamos através das fileiras de livros e inalei o que era um dos meus cheiros favoritos - papel velho e tinta, perseguido com poeira. Eu poderia passar várias horas vagando por uma boa livraria e simplesmente me perder completamente. Edward e eu subimos algumas escadas, descendo alguns degraus e subimos mais alguns até que nos separamos. Eu o deixei em algum lugar na seção de arquitetura e perambulei de volta para baixo até Poesia Americana.

Eu estava parada perto de uma pilha alta de prateleiras, lendo um poema em uma coleção de trabalho de Charles Bukowski, quando Edward arrastou-se atrás de mim. Seu braço deslizou em volta da minha cintura enquanto seu outro segurava um livro na minha frente, segurando-o aberto entre seus dedos. Ele se inclinou para mais perto e cochichou no meu ouvido, seu hálito quente causando arrepios na minha pele enquanto ele suavemente lia em voz alta.

_"Você diz que quando eu voltar você vai me chupar e você quer que eu lamba a sua boceta"._

Eu ofeguei e tentei virar em seus braços, mas Edward pressionou-me para mais perto das prateleiras.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei. "Alguém vai te ouvir".

"Shh..." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, causando arrepios novamente. Ele voltou a ler o livro na frente dele.

_"Eu espero que você vá me surpreender em algum momento quando eu estiver dormindo vestido, aproximando-se furtivamente sobre mim com um brilho de uma prostituta em seus olhos sonolentos, delicadamente desfazendo botão após botão no fecho da minha calça e gentilmente retirando seu amante gordo, mickey-"_ Eu ofeguei novamente e Edward aumentou seu aperto em minha cintura enquanto continuou a ler como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

_"Lambendo-o em sua boca úmida e sugando até ficar mais gordo e mais duro e gozar em sua boca."_ Mordi meu lábio inferior quando ele continuou.

_"Às vezes eu também vou surpreendê-la dormindo, levantar vossa saia e abrir suas dobras quentes delicadamente, então deitar suavemente em você e começar a lamber preguiçosamente ao redor da sua floresta. Você vai começar a se agitar inquieta, então eu lamberei os lábios da minha querida boceta"._

Respiração rápida escapou da minha boca e eu senti a umidade acumulando entre as minhas pernas. O polegar de Edward acariciou círculos contra o meu quadril. Ele falava tão perto do meu ouvido que eu podia sentir a umidade quente da sua respiração contra a minha pele quando ele continuou.

_"Você começará a gemer e grunhir e suspirar com luxúria em seu sono. Então eu lamberei mais e mais rápido como um cão faminto até a sua boceta ser uma massa de lodo e seu corpo estar se contorcendo selvagemente"._

Edward colocou seu braço que segurava o livro para baixo e, no processo, deixou espaço suficiente para eu me virar. Quando fiz isso, puxei seu rosto para baixo ao meu, minha boca abrindo para a sua em um beijo quente. Ouvi o som do meu livro caindo no chão atrás dele enquanto meus dedos emaranhavam em seu cabelo. Minha perna subiu para a sua coxa, meus quadris se movendo contra ele. Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito, umidade acumulando no meu âmago. O som da voz sedosa e sexy de Edward lendo tais palavras eróticas no meu ouvido me deixou sem fôlego e sem sentido dos nossos arredores.

A mão de Edward deslizou por baixo do meu casaco e desceu para cobrir minha bunda e me puxar para ele. Ele gemeu na minha boca quando tocou os fechos da cinta-liga ao longo da parte de trás da minha coxa. Eu não sabia o que ele tinha feito com o seu livro, mas sua outra mão afastou-se do meu lado até que ele segurou meu peito em sua mão. Ele me empurrou contra as estantes, esfregando seus quadris nos meus.

"Ahem".

Deixei minha perna cair ao som de um homem limpando a garganta e Edward tirou as mãos de mim, endireitando-se.

Corei e olhei para o chão quando o homem passou por nós, acenando. Edward murmurou, "Boa noite".

À medida que o homem passou por nós, Edward se virou para olhar para mim, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Eu corei novamente e inclinei-me para recuperar meu livro e recolocá-lo na prateleira antes de puxar sua manga.

"Vamos." Eu disse, revirando meus olhos para o sorriso de Edward. "Vamos tomar uma bebida".

Comecei a me afastar, mas Edward ficou para trás. "Espere." Ele disse, agarrando seu livro que estava na prateleira na sua frente. "Eu tenho que comprar este livro." Ele o ergueu na sua frente e piscou para mim.

Eu sorri e encaminhei-me para a caixa registradora. "Sim. Deus abençoe James Joyce".

"Você sabia disso?"

Olhei para ele quando ele colocou o livro sobre o balcão na frente do caixa. "Diploma em Inglês, lembra? Eu na verdade fiz um trabalho sobre suas cartas a Nora e a literatura dentro do erotismo".

Edward lançou um sorriso bobo ao vendedor sonolento enquanto entregava a ele algumas notas. "Eu estou namorando uma garota inteligente." Ele disse. O vendedor apenas balançou a cabeça e entregou-lhe o troco.

Vesuvio estava lotado até o teto de pessoas. Passamos os homens obrigatórios jogando xadrez perto da entrada da frente, passamos o cartaz de James Joyce na parede, beijei meu dedo e toquei a foto de Jack Kerouac. Esperamos o que pareceu uma eternidade pelas bebidas no bar antes de nos espremer através da massa de corpos em direção à jukebox e parte de trás do piso térreo. Decidindo arriscar uma viagem até a escada em espiral estreita para o segundo andar, nós tivemos muita sorte quando encontramos dois homens muito bêbados desocupando a "Cabine para Psicanalistas", uma pequena cabine perto das escadas. Nós deslizamos para dentro quando eles deslizaram para fora. Parecia algo semelhante a um gazebo, com pilares segurando um dossel de madeira sobre a cabine, dando a ilusão de privacidade, mesmo dentro do bar barulhento.

"Ooh, eu gosto desta cabine." Edward disse enquanto deslizava perto de mim e colocava uma mão em meus ombros e uma na minha coxa. "É privado aqui".

"Er... sim. Não tão privado como se poderia pensar." Eu disse, meus olhos nas duas mulheres sentadas em uma pequena mesa, que estavam encarando Edward e rindo. Empurrei sua mão mais para baixo da minha coxa e o ouvi resmungar contra o meu pescoço.

"Então, qual é o negócio sobre este bar? Por que você gosta tanto?" Ele perguntou, afastando-se do meu pescoço, mas deixando suas mãos em mim.

Eu dei de ombros. "É apenas legal. Era como uma espécie de meca para a geração Beat. Neal Cassady vinha aqui, e Kerouac, é claro. Eu não sei. Eu apenas gosto dele. Tem uma boa vibe. E uma jukebox decente." Eu sorri enquanto tomava um gole da minha vodka. "Além disso, os barmen aqui não fazem prisioneiros. Nunca ouse pedir uma bebida fru-fru aqui".

"Bem, não que eu algum dia tenha pedido uma bebida fru-fru em condições normais, mas agora eu simplesmente posso ter que pedir, só para ver que tipo de reação eu recebo".

Eu dei de ombros. "OK, mas faça-me um favor e me dê alguns minutos de aviso para que eu possa sair daqui antes do tempo".

Edward riu e tomou um gole do líquido escuro no copo em sua frente.

"Oh!" Eu disse abruptamente, fazendo com que as sobrancelhas de Edward levantassem em surpresa. O que, naturalmente, fez-me rir, porque o rosto de Edward era tão comicamente comunicativo que me fazia rir em uma base regular.

"Eu quase me esqueci, no próximo fim de semana é o aniversário de Rose".

"Oh, legal." Ele tomou outro gole e notei que seu copo já estava quase vazio.

"Ela fará um piquenique no sábado e fará todos nós jogarmos softball. Ela faz isso todos os anos".

"Você joga softball?" As sobrancelhas de Edward levantaram de novo e eu o encarei.

"O que faz você pensar que eu não jogo softball?"

Ele riu. "Eu não disse isso. Eu só perguntei".

"Sim, mas você perguntou como se estivesse surpreso ao me ouvir mencionar sobre eu jogar softball. Você acha que eu estou em má condição física, ou algo assim? Você acha que eu sou descoordenada?" Eu não tenho certeza de que a última palavra saiu da minha boca soando exatamente correta.

"Se eu disser que sim, você me provará que estou errado mais tarde?" Os olhos de Edward brilharam. Eu apenas sorri e tomei outro gole. "Então?" Ele cutucou.

"Então o quê?"

Foi a vez de Edward revirar seus olhos. "Pregar os botões na sua roupa íntima. Eu perguntei se você jogava softball".

_"Pregar os botões na minha roupa íntima?"_

"É uma frase. Você nunca ouviu isso?"

Eu ri, um pouco alto, não que alguém teria notado, já que era extremamente barulhento nesse bar. "Hum... não posso dizer que eu tenho, não".

"Sim." Ele riu também. "Alguém diz 'Então o quê?', você diz, 'Pregar os botões na sua roupa íntima'".

Eu ri mais alto ainda. "Eu _entendi isso_, seu idiota! Eu apenas nunca ouvi nada tão ridículo na minha vida".

"Ei! Meu pai costumava dizer isso para mim!"

Olhamos um para o outro, rindo durante vários minutos. Eu cobri minha boca com a mão, tentando em vão segurar a risada. Lágrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era o fato de que realmente não era sequer um ditado tão engraçado. Foi simplesmente muito divertido e um alívio sentar lá com Edward, rindo completamente e sendo estúpidos com o outro sem se importar.

"Oh meu Deus..." Eu abanei meu rosto com a mão e toquei de leve sob os meus olhos com o meu guardanapo, tentando me controlar.

"Eu não posso acreditar em _você_." Ele disse, ainda tremendo e tentando não rir.

"Eu não posso acreditar em _você_. E suas palavras estúpidas de Billy-Joe-Bob".

Ele me deu um tapa no braço e eu deixei cair meu queixo, minha mão se movendo para esfregar meu bíceps agora sutilmente dolorido.

"É o caráter do meu pai que você está contestando aí, mocinha".

"Seu idiota! Isso dói!" Mas eu estava sorrindo quando dei um soco no braço dele com muito mais força do que aquele com o qual ele havia me acertado.

"Ai!" Ele se encolheu. "Jesus, Bella! OK, eu entendo que você tem um braço forte!"

Eu ri e tomei um gole de vodka. "OK então".

Eduardo se moveu para tomar um gole do seu copo, mas percebeu que estava vazio e o colocou de volta para baixo. "Então, _softball_. Você joga?"

"Hum... bem, não. Não realmente. Eu fico parada no campo e finjo. Outras pessoas tendem a correr para lá e pegar as bolas para mim".

Edward começou a rir e eu não tive escolha a não ser me juntar.

"E eles sempre encontram uma maneira de me impedir de rebater. Porque uma vez eu deixei cair o bastão durante meu balanço e acertei o acompanhante de Alice na nuca!"

Edward e eu simplesmente começamos a rir mais e logo as lágrimas novamente corriam pelo meu rosto. Então eu comecei a soluçar, o que só fez Edward rir ainda mais. As garotas da outra mesa estavam olhando para nós de novo e começaram a rir do nosso comportamento ridículo.

Após vários minutos de risadas seguido por um pouco mais de ofegar por ar e mais um par de eu tentando me livrar dos soluços (completo com Edward tentando "assustá-los" para fora de mim, o que só nos fez começar a rir de novo, repetindo, assim, todo o processo), nós começamos a parecer de alguma forma como pessoas sãs. A garçonete veio até nossa mesa e perguntou se precisávamos de uma bebida. Eu pedi um segundo copo da minha vodka de costume.

Edward sorriu para a garçonete. "Eu quero um Sexo na Praia, por favor".

Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada nas costelas e ele agarrou seu lado, rindo.

"Ele terá um Mark Criador, puro." Eu disse para a garçonete. Ela piscou para mim antes de se afastar.

"Ei." Ele disse, virando-se para mim. "O que faz você pensar que eu realmente não quero sexo na praia?" Seus dedos estavam rastejando pela minha coxa enquanto ele falava.

"A praia aqui é fria." Eu disse. "Eu posso pensar em lugares muito melhores para fazer sexo".

O braço de Edward deu a volta nos meus ombros, descansando sobre a cabine, e ele beijou minha bochecha, ainda rindo.

"Então, o que aconteceu com todas as suas regras, Bella?" Sua pergunta foi tão abrupta e de repente que eu senti minha boca cair aberta em surpresa.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, quando nós começamos essa coisa, eu tinha certeza de que a única maneira que isso continuasse é se eu concordasse em uma longa lista de regras destinadas a garantir a nossa privacidade e discrição. Pareceria que essas regras foram abandonadas. Quero dizer, nós fomos _almoçar_ no outro dia. Em _público_".

"Edward, entre a festa de pôquer e você e James aparecendo para trabalhar parecendo como as estrelas de _Rocky 3D_, eu acho que qualquer privacidade que eu poderia querer manter em relação a minha vida pessoal certamente desapareceu pela janela. Todo mundo sabe tudo sobre nós, de qualquer maneira, então eu acho que também posso abraçar a questão".

"Ou me abraçar." Ele disse, sorrindo.

"Bem, isso é evidente".

"Bem, fico feliz. Eu não sei por que devemos esconder alguma coisa de alguém".

Eu apenas dei de ombros e não disse nada sobre isso. Eu gostaria de poder me sentir tão confortável como ele com todo mundo no trabalho falando sobre a minha vida privada como se fosse o último episódio de _Melrose Place_, mas eu simplesmente não podia. Eu me sentia um pouco fora do ar sobre isso também, porque se não trabalhássemos juntos, nada disso seria um problema e nós poderíamos apenas relaxar e desfrutar da companhia um do outro. Felizmente, a garçonete trouxe nossas bebidas, fazendo a transição para um novo tema de conversa fácil.

"Edward." Eu disse, mexendo os cubos de gelo em torno do meu copo com um canudo. "Quando você era pequeno, o que você queria ser quando crescesse?"

O olhar de surpresa no rosto de Edward foi cômico e me fez sorrir. "Huh?"

"Bem, acabou de me ocorrer que eu realmente não sei nada sobre você".

Suas mãos fizeram cócegas nos meus lados e barriga quando ele se aninhou no meu pescoço. "Você sabe todas as coisas que importam".

Revirei meus olhos e tentei bater suas mãos para longe, sem sucesso.

"Saber como fazer você gozar em 3,7 segundos não é realmente uma base sólida para um relacionamento".

"É no meu livro." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido antes de beijar-me ali.

"Edward, pare." Afastei suas mãos das minhas costelas por tempo suficiente para recuperar o fôlego. "Estou falando sério... tipo, eu nem sei se você tem irmãos ou irmãs".

Ele deu de ombros e colocou a mão atrás da minha cabeça na cabine, a outra na minha coxa. "Eu não sei se você tem algum também".

"Oh. Bem, não. Eu não tenho".

Edward riu e voltou a beijar meu pescoço. "Eu também não. Posso voltar a morder seu pescoço agora?"

Puxei meu pescoço para longe dos seus lábios. "Então você cresceu em Chicago?"

Edward suspirou profundamente, mas olhou para os meus olhos. "Eu cresci em um subúrbio de Chicago".

"Qual subúrbio?"

"Arlington Heights".

"Nós dois somos apenas crianças." Eu sorri. "Nós não estamos compartilhando bem".

Virei levemente e levantei minhas pernas para que elas ficassem sobre a sua coxa. Seus joelhos se separaram mais para criar espaço para as minhas panturrilhas entre eles. Sua mão caiu em cima dos meus joelhos.

"O que eu tenho para compartilhar com você?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa. Seus brinquedos. Suas batatas fritas".

"Eu prometo que sempre compartilharei minhas batatas fritas com você, Bella".

Meus olhos brilharam para ele. Ou, pelo menos, eu esperava que tivessem. Isso é para o que eu estava indo, de qualquer maneira. Tomei um gole no meu canudo.

"Mas você vai compartilhar seus brinquedos?"

O sorriso de Edward combinava com o meu e seus olhos estavam definitivamente brilhando de uma maneira mais diabólica. Sua mão esfregou minha coxa. "Que tipo de brinquedos você está se referindo?"

"Isso não deveria ser, 'A quais tipo de brinquedos você está se referindo'?"

"Tanto faz, Senhorita com Diploma em Inglês." Eu poderia dizer que ele estava ficando tonto quando balançou sua cabeça e as palavras arrastaram ligeiramente. Isso me fez rir.

"Você gosta de brincar com brinquedos, Bella?"

Sua voz tinha ficado rouca e o brilho escuro nos seus olhos evidente, mesmo na penumbra do bar, fez-me doer. Eu não poderia evitar. Agarrei sua camisa e o puxei para mim. Eu o beijei, empurrando minha língua profundamente em sua boca. Ele respondeu com entusiasmo, sua mão massageando e, em seguida, movendo-se pela minha coxa em direção à minha cintura, seus dedos arrastando na curva da minha bunda levemente. Sua outra mão estava no meu cabelo, puxando meu rosto para o dele.

"Vocês sabem, este pode ser um estabelecimento de adultos, mas isso não significa que vocês podem abertamente foder aqui".

Nós quebramos o nosso beijo e eu corei quando vi a garçonete parada em frente a nossa cabine, sorrindo para nós.

"Posso pegar outra bebida para os pombinhos?" Ela perguntou.

"Absolutamente." Edward disse, assentindo. Eu apenas ri. Nós obviamente tínhamos tido o suficiente de bebida, mas, inferno, nós estávamos de férias e pegaríamos um táxi de volta para o nosso hotel. Quem se importava se ficássemos bêbados?

Na verdade, tivemos mais duas bebidas antes de fazer o nosso caminho em direção à saída e, rindo, chamar um táxi.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

"Quando você vai tirar essa porra e me deixar ver o que você tem por baixo?" Edward levantou minha saia e abaixou a cabeça para tentar espreitar debaixo dela. Enquanto eu ria e batia na sua mão, ele puxou minhas pernas nas suas. Nós estivemos no táxi por cerca de dez minutos... ou talvez fossem dez horas. Era difícil dizer. Eu estava prestando atenção a pouca coisa além das mãos de Edward, que estavam descaradamente vagando meu corpo sobre as minhas roupas, e seus lábios, que estavam atacando os meus com uma vingança. Ele me empurrou para o canto do assento atrás do motorista e se inclinou sobre mim.

Meus dedos correram através do seu cabelo enquanto sua boca se moveu através do meu pescoço. Suas mãos apertaram meus seios juntos e eu ofeguei quando ele plantou um beijo molhado de boca aberta em meu decote, sua língua se lançando e deslizando entre os meus seios.

"Ei." O taxista estava falando para nós do banco da frente. "Este não é _Confissões de Táxi. _Vocês não podem ficar nus no banco de trás".

Olhei para o rosto de Edward pairando sobre meus seios e dei uma risadinha. "Maldição." Eu disse. "Foda empatada pelo motorista de táxi".

Edward sorriu e olhou para o banco da frente. "Quanto tempo até chegarmos ao hotel?" Ele perguntou ao motorista.

"Em torno de cinco quilômetros." O motorista quase latiu para ele. "Acha que você pode mantê-lo em suas calças tanto tempo?"

Eu ri quando Edward endireitou-se e olhou para mim com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Você pode?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

"Eu tentarei me controlar." Edward colocou a mão em seu peito e eu ri novamente. O homem estava bêbado. E porque eu estava bêbada também, isso me fez gargalhar.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

"Isabella Swan, eu acredito que você está bêbada".

"Sim, bem, felizmente eu estou em boa companhia".

Eu tinha acabado de tropeçar, aparentemente sobre uma partícula de poeira no tapete do nosso quarto de hotel, passando da sala para o quarto.

Edward estava parado no meio do quarto, suas mãos ao seu lado. Sua cabeça estava levemente caída, então ele olhou para mim por debaixo dos seus cílios. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça louca em cima da sua cabeça e eu não queria nada mais naquele momento do que enroscar minhas mãos nele. Um sorriso sensual e ligeiramente perigoso surgiu lentamente no seu rosto. Eu inconscientemente recuei um pouco diante daquele olhar, mesmo enquanto meu coração batia forte com emoção. Meus dentes mordiam meu lábio inferior.

"Bella..." Ele andou em direção a mim devagar e eu me afastei mais, em direção à cama atrás de mim. As luzes da cidade brilhavam na janela atrás dele, dando-lhe uma auréola quase de outro mundo.

"Edward?" Minha voz era quase um sussurro.

"Bella... Eu acho que está na hora".

Ele estava a apenas alguns metros de mim agora. Se ele estendesse a mão, ele poderia me agarrar e me puxar para ele. Em vez disso, ele foi diminuindo e parou na minha frente.

"Hora?"

"Hora de você me mostrar com o que você esteve me provocando a noite toda".

Respirei fundo e corei para o chão.

"Eu não sei agora." Eu disse. "Pode ser um pouco anti-clímax após a expectativa".

"Bella?"

Olhei para ele timidamente. O calor de um rubor ainda estava em minhas bochechas.

"Bella, se você não tirar esse vestido dentro de dez segundos, eu vou rasgá-lo do seu corpo".

Engoli em seco e sorri, não tendo certeza se eu deveria estar divertida ou excitada, e então ele começou a contar.

"Um... dois..." Seus lábios curvaram em um sorriso torto e eu imediatamente agarrei a barra inferior do meu vestido e o puxei sobre meus ombros, jogando-o no chão.

Fiquei parada diante dele em um espartilho de renda vermelho e cinta-liga, que tinha as bordas em preto. Meus seios estavam empurrados para cima e ligeiramente juntos, pura renda cobrindo os bojos do sutiã, então meus mamilos eram visíveis através dele. O espartilho alisava firmemente sobre minha barriga e cintura, chegando ao osso do quadril, onde as ligas escapavam de debaixo dele para segurar as meias de seda preta que eu estava usando. Abaixo, tudo o que eu usava era uma minúscula calcinha de renda preta e vermelha.

Observei o rosto de Edward quando um olhar quase perigoso veio sobre ele. Seu peito subiu com a respiração lenta e profunda que ele tomou. Minha respiração veio mais rápida e um rubor cobriu meu rosto enquanto seus olhos ficavam mais escuros a cada momento em que ele olhava para o meu corpo. Ele olhava para mim com uma sombra animalesca em seus olhos que me fez tremer, sem um único toque da sua mão. O movimento dos seus olhos era lento enquanto ele me avaliava da cabeça aos pés.

"Vire-se." Ele disse bruscamente, e eu imediatamente virei, colocando minhas mãos em meus quadris enquanto eu parava de costas para ele.

"Bella." Senti sua respiração quente no meu pescoço antes de sentir sua mão na minha coxa, estendendo ao redor para trilhar ao longo da borda inferior da minha calcinha antes de correr para a frente da minha coxa. Ele se pressionou contra mim, sua ereção pressionando a parte inferior das minhas costas. Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra o seu ombro.

"Sente-se na cama." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu gemi baixinho e fiz isso, sentindo sua dureza deslizar ao longo do meu corpo enquanto eu me movia. Quando eu estava sentada, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. Ele beijou meus lábios, sua língua correndo entre eles e encontrando a minha com ferocidade.

Comecei a me arrastar pela cama, puxando-o comigo, mas ele me parou.

"Fique aqui." Ele sussurrou. Quando ele olhou nos meus olhos, suas mãos deslizaram lentamente minhas coxas e eu as abri mais quando ele alcançou seu ápice. Ele tocou a renda das minhas ligas enquanto seus polegares mergulharam para roçar ao longo da frente da minha calcinha. Eu tremi de novo ao seu toque e minhas mãos se moveram sobre os seus ombros em direção ao seu pescoço. E àquele cabelo.

Edward falou na voz suave, profunda e aveludada que eu tinha ouvido antes em momentos como este, mas que nunca deixava de fazer a minha pele formigar.

"Bella, você é a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. Eu amo saber que isso é tudo para mim".

"Isso _é_ tudo para você." Eu sussurrei, meus dedos correndo pelo seu cabelo. "_Eu_ sou toda para você".

As mãos de Edward rapidamente subiram meus lados para os meus seios, agarrando-os através do material fino. Quando eu joguei minha cabeça para trás com um gemido de paixão, seus lábios e dentes vieram de repente para o meu pescoço, fazendo-me ofegar.

"É isso mesmo." Ele disse no meu ouvido quando o mordeu. Ele moveu seu corpo para me empurrar para deitar de volta na cama. Ele devorou meu pescoço, meu peito, mordeu meus mamilos através da renda que os detinha.

"Tudo para mim." Eu o ouvi sussurrar enquanto se ajoelhava no chão entre as minhas pernas.

Suas mãos se moveram pelo meu corpo, flutuando sobre as minhas coxas até que alcançaram o topo das minhas botas. Ele recostou-se nos calcanhares e lentamente abriu o zíper da bota direita. O olhar em seu rosto quando ele olhou intensamente nos meus olhos enquanto fazia isso me fez morder o lábio. A expectativa era insuportável enquanto ele abria o zíper lentamente da minha outra bota antes de tirá-la.

Ele segurou o meu olhar enquanto beijava o interior do meu joelho e minha perna tentou empurrar para fora das suas mãos. Ele sorriu contra a minha pele e mordiscou lá novamente, sabendo que tinha atingido um ponto delicado. Seus beijos e mordiscadas subiram minha coxa, e quando ele chegou a uma das ligas, seus dedos agilmente moveram para soltá-la. Ele levantou minha perna levemente, arrastando seus dedos ao longo da linha da minha meia até chegar ao fecho na parte de trás e rapidamente a soltando também. Então ele suavemente e lentamente correu a meia pela minha perna. Seus dedos fazendo cócegas e provocando minha pele deliciosamente, e eu me contorcia de prazer. Ele se mudou para a minha outra perna e repetiu o processo, deixando-me louca com a sua provocação até o final disso.

Seus beijos se moveram até o interior da minha coxa. Minha carne começou a se contorcer enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam da carne sensível do meu centro.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei. Minha mão emaranhou-se por conta própria em seu cabelo.

"Mmm..." Ele gemeu na carne suave e macia da minha coxa e eu senti a vibração profundamente. Eu gemi com a sensação.

"Você cheira tão bem." Ele sussurrou contra a minha calcinha e eu senti sua língua atirar para fora e lambê-la. Seus dentes então suavemente mordiscaram o elástico no topo dela. Eu podia sentir o calor da sua respiração através do material fino. Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito. Os músculos das minhas coxas pareciam ter uma mente própria enquanto se contorciam e deslizavam sob o peso da expectativa.

"Edward... por favor. Pare".

Ele afastou seu rosto para olhar para o meu. "Parar?"

"Pare de me _provocar_".

Edward riu e voltou sua atenção para a minha calcinha e o que estava abaixo dela.

"Do que você precisa, Bella?" Eu podia ver um sorriso em seu rosto quando ele olhou para mim por entre as minhas pernas. Sua boca se moveu sobre a minha calcinha e eu gemi, a mão em seu cabelo tentando movê-lo para onde eu queria, sem sucesso.

"Edward..."

"Hmm?" Sua boca se moveu levemente sobre mim novamente. Suas mãos estavam em minhas coxas, movendo-se lentamente para cima, até que fizeram um desvio e acabaram em meus quadris, seus polegares fazendo leves padrões logo abaixo do espartilho que eu usava.

"Edward, _por favor_..."

Mas ele apenas repetiu, "Diga-me o que você precisa, Bella".

"Edward..." Sua boca se moveu sobre a minha calcinha de novo, um pouco mais forte desta vez, então eu pude sentir seu queixo correndo ao longo do meu clitóris. "_Porra!_" Eu quase bati minhas mãos no colchão embaixo de mim quando minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a cama, meus olhos cerrados bem fechados do desejo devasso. "Lamba-me, Edward. Por favor." Minha voz sumiu para um sussurro.

Eu o ouvi rindo e senti as vibrações contra o meu centro, o que só me fez gemer de novo, em frustração desta vez.

Suas mãos finalmente moveram para o elástico no topo da minha calcinha e ele começou a deslizá-la pelas minhas pernas.

"Ah." Ele disse. "Que boa menina. Sempre sabe quando dizer por favor".

Quando senti minha calcinha deslizar do meu tornozelo, ouvi Edward respirar fundo e olhei para baixo para ver seu rosto pairando acima de mim.

"Porra, você cheira bem, Bella".

Suas mãos moveram pela minha coxa para encontrar sua boca. Elas levemente massagearam os músculos na parte superior da minha coxa.

E então, finalmente, eu senti sua língua. Ele fez uma longa lambida na minha fenda até que tomou o meu clitóris entre seus lábios, sua língua brincando junto na parte de baixo. Eu ofeguei com a sensação e minha mão mais uma vez moveu-se para o seu cabelo.

Mais uma vez, senti a vibração do gemido de Edward quando ele novamente puxou minha carne sensível em sua boca. Sua língua se movia em círculos, seus lábios puxando. Meus quadris sacudiram contra ele e suas mãos agarraram minhas coxas mais firme, seus polegares suavemente amassando os músculos macios.

"Oh, Deus." Eu sussurrei. "Ah... sim. _Edward_." Eu podia sentir aquela deliciosa tensão começando no meu corpo. O que pareciam correntes elétricas fluíam do meu núcleo como se através das minhas veias, acendendo meu corpo em delicioso calor. A boca de Edward se moveu mais rápido em volta do meu clitóris e seus dedos arrastaram sobre as minhas coxas para deslizar entre as dobras suaves abaixo. Quando um dedo deslizou para dentro de mim, meu corpo empurrou e se contorceu, Edward me empurrando em direção a um lugar paradisíaco que só ele podia me levar. Eu estava em um frenesi que quase sempre parecia como loucura. Eu gritei o nome dele quando meu corpo pareceu como se fosse quebrar. Eu estava muito viva.

Eu esperava que ele parasse. Eu esperava ver o rosto dele pairando sobre o meu quando abri meus olhos. Em vez disso, ele continuou a me torturar deliciosamente com a sua língua, então eu permaneci equilibrada em um planalto requintado. Apenas momentos depois eu estava balançando novamente, obscenidades e palavras sem sentido sendo vomitadas dos meus lábios quando Edward deslizou outro dedo dentro de mim.

Ofegante e impaciente, eu puxei o rosto de Edward ao meu quando ele começou a deslizar pelo meu corpo. Eu o beijei desesperadamente e, jogando minhas pernas em volta dos seus quadris, senti seu pau duro contra mim. Estendi a mão para baixo e o agarrei, fazendo-o puxar seus lábios dos meus quando um silvo escapou da sua boca.

"_Porra!_" Ele praticamente gritou e, por um momento, eu me perguntei sobre as pessoas no quarto ao lado. Por um momento. Então eu estava apontando o pênis de Edward na direção da minha umidade aquecida e isso era tudo o que me importava.

Edward estava quase tão desesperado quanto eu a esta altura. Ele empurrou-se em mim com urgência, forçando um suspiro da minha boca. Edward olhou para mim e eu sorri enquanto ele se movia dentro de mim. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim, puxando-me para o seu peito antes de se virar em suas costas.

"Oh, eu entendo." Eu disse brincando, reajustando a minha posição sobre ele. "Você me quer no topo".

"Oh, sim." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Eu quero ver você, Bella. Eu quero ver você me foder".

Acho que o som que veio de mim ao ouvir essas palavras foi um gemido. A maneira como ele falava comigo durante momentos como estes nunca deixavam de me tornar massa de pudim em suas mãos.

Minhas mãos acariciaram seu peito enquanto eu me movia com urgência sobre ele, Edward empurrando-se para mim. Ele agarrou meus quadris em suas mãos, seus dedos pressionando a minha carne. A fome em seus olhos me emocionou e eu me abaixei para beijá-lo, nossas línguas se entrelaçando freneticamente. A mão de Edward foi para a parte de trás da minha cabeça enquanto ele se recostou em seu outro cotovelo. Meus pés foram para a minha frente e uma mão foi para trás para me equilibrar em sua coxa.

Eu quebrei o nosso beijo. "Oh, Deus. _Edward_..." Eu tinha um diploma em Inglês na faculdade, mas ficava constantemente muda pelos sentimentos inspirados em mim por um Edward Masen. Se eu algum dia tomasse um tempo para realmente pensar sobre isso, provavelmente seria embaraçoso.

"Bella, baby, você é tão boa." Ele estava ofegando e sussurrando no meu ouvido, sua voz profunda ficando áspera com paixão. "Eu acho que sua boceta foi feita apenas para mim".

Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça despenteada e eu enrosquei minhas mãos através dele quando ele se sentou mais plenamente. Envolvi minhas pernas em torno das suas costas e ele abriu seus joelhos para tornar a posição mais confortável para mim, mantendo seus pés juntos. Puxei seu rosto para o meu para que eu pudesse beijar sua boca deliciosa novamente. A intimidade da nossa posição não foi perdida para nós enquanto nossos movimentos, uma vez frenéticos, desaceleraram para um ritmo luxuriante e carinhoso. Olhei nos olhos de Edward enquanto nos movíamos juntos e a intensidade da afeição apaixonada que eu vi lá me impressionou e eu gozei mais uma vez, sua boca cobrindo a minha para pegar os meus gritos.

Edward gozou momentos depois, nossas bocas ainda pressionadas juntas, as línguas entrelaçadas. Ele gemeu violentamente na minha boca enquanto sua mão agarrava a minha nuca e a outra segurava meus quadris firmemente ao dele. Quando nós finalmente quebramos nosso beijo, nós permanecemos pressionados com força, nossas respirações se misturando no pequeno espaço entre nós.

"Cristo, Bella." Ele disse uma vez que podia falar.

Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e deixei minha cabeça cair para o seu ombro. Eu não podia dizer nada. Eu estava com medo do que poderia sair da minha boca.

Edward se inclinou para trás sobre os vários travesseiros apoiados contra a cabeceira da cama e eu permaneci em seu colo. Ele passou a mão ao longo das minhas costas enquanto eu relaxava contra o seu peito. Eu podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração, ainda acelerado.

Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos, perdida em um sentimento de sonolenta paz.

Eu quase comecei a cochilar quando senti o peito de Edward tremendo quando ele riu. Eu me afastei para olhar para ele.

"Eu só estava pensando." Ele disse. "A única vez que eu realmente bebi um Sexo na Praia, eu tinha 16 anos. Eu estava indo para Lakeshore em Chicago, e esta garota local, ela não ia para a escola comigo, ela teve uma festa. Tanya. Eu queria _muito _entrar nas calças dela. Ela era loira e tinha pernas longas e ela sempre cheirava a coco".

"Oh, _sério_?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha quando ele olhou para mim.

"Você não está seriamente ficando com ciúme de uma garota por quem eu tinha uma queda quando _adolescente_, não é?"

"Não." Eu disse sorrindo. "Mas você sabe como eu amo atormentar você".

Edward deu um tapinha na minha bunda e riu. Ele me beijou abaixo do meu queixo.

"Então, o que aconteceu na festa?" Eu perguntei.

"Ah, então, o irmão mais velho dela era um barman e ele estava realmente fazendo bebidas para todos nós nessa festa. Tanya _amava_ Sexo na Praia." Eu ri do jeito que ele disse isso. "Eu queria gostar do que ela gostava, então eu os bebi também. E fiquei absolutamente bêbado. Nós realmente acabamos dando uns amassos no quarto dela, e eu estava muito excitado, até que vomitei em cima do seu edredom rosa".

"Delicioso".

Edward sorriu. "De fato".

"Você vomita em todos os seus encontros, então?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Somente primeiros encontros".

"Então, Lakeshore foi a sua escola? Por que ela não ia lá?"

"Lakeshore é um colégio interno em Chicago. Tanya foi para a escola pública".

Fiquei de boca aberta. "Você foi para um colégio interno?"

Edward revirou seus olhos. "Sim, eu fui para um colégio interno. Da sétima série em diante, de qualquer maneira. Eu não estava muito longe de casa, porém, e meus pais enviavam um carro para mim toda sexta-feira para que eu pudesse passar os fins de semana com eles".

Minha boca se abriu novamente. "Espere... você é rico".

"Minha _família_ é rica, sim".

Engoli em seco e sorri. "Você é meu Blane".

Edward riu. "Seu o quê?"

Dei um tapa em seu peito, abalada pela sua ignorância. "Meu _Blane_. De _A Garota de Rosa-Shocking_. E eu sou sua Andie Walsh." Dei-lhe um sorriso bobo e ele riu.

"Isso é alguma referência a John Hughes?"

"Você não viu esse filme?"

"É claro que eu vi. Os filmes de John Hughes são como... _A Felicidade Não se Compra _da sua geração. É uma visualização necessária de outro tempo." Ele riu de novo e meu queixo caiu.

"O quê-?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. "_Desculpe-me?_"

Edward apenas olhou para mim, sorrindo. "O quê?"

Eu desci do seu colo, ainda balançando minha cabeça, e sentei ao lado dele. Edward observou, um olhar perdido em seu rosto.

"O que eu fiz?" Ele estendeu as mãos, palmas para o teto, e eu bati em uma delas.

"Você acabou de dizer que o filme era da _minha geração_. Como se eu simplesmente fosse _muito_ mais velha do que você. Eu não sou, tipo, uma noiva, ou algo assim, da 2ª Guerra Mundial!"

Edward começou a rir. Meus braços cruzaram em frente a mim e eu o chutei de leve na panturrilha.

"Bella, você está apenas me atormentando de novo?"

"Uh, _não_".

"Você não pode estar seriamente brava com isso".

"Eu posso também." Eu bufei. Tenho certeza que eu estava fazendo beicinho, embora eu estivesse envergonhada sobre isso, mesmo quando eu estava fazendo isso.

"Bella..." Ele se esticou para colocar o braço em volta do meu ombro e eu me inclinei para longe dele. "_Bella..._" Ele disse de novo.

Olhei para ele. "Você pode apenas pensar no que você diz antes de dizer, por favor? Nem sempre é fácil ser uma década mais velha do que o seu cara, você sabe. Especialmente quando esse cara é... _você._"

"O que significa isso?"

"Quero dizer, senhor... Sexo-Ambulante-Quente-Masen".

Ele começou a rir de novo.

"Sim, tanto faz. Pode rir, engraçadinho".

Comecei a levantar para ir ao banheiro e Edward me agarrou por trás, puxando-me para baixo na cama. Ele pairou sobre mim.

"Bella." Ele disse, alisando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. "Você ainda não tem realmente problema com as nossas idades, não é?"

Eu suspirei. "Bem, não... não realmente..." Ele sorriu e beijou meu pescoço. "Mas não fale sobre filmes de John Hughes como se fossem arcaicos!"

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso. "Eu não vou. Prometo".

"E nunca mais me deixe beber tanto assim de novo".

Ele riu. "Isso eu não vou prometer. Você é divertida quando está bêbada." Ele se aninhou no meu pescoço de novo e eu ri.

"Bella".

"Hmm?" Eu estava bastante contente em apenas ficar deitada ali naquela posição até de manhã, mas Edward se afastou novamente para olhar para mim.

"Você realmente acha que eu sou um 'Sexo-Ambulante-Quente'?"

Eu ri dessa vez. "Você quer que eu chame Jessica para uma segunda opinião?"

Ele franziu os lábios comicamente.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou depois de um momento.

Eu revirei meus olhos novamente. "Sim?"

"Eu sou realmente o seu cara?"

Minha voz ficou presa na minha garganta quando percebi o que eu tinha dito. "Hum... você quer ser?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

Ele me deu um sorriso bobo. "Sim. E você é a minha garota, certo?"

Meu sorriso era provavelmente tão pateta. "Sim".

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Eu estava no Sea World, ou algum lugar assim, saindo com os treinadores de golfinhos. Inicialmente, estávamos andando pelas escadas abaixo em direção aos tanques de golfinhos e eu olhei para dentro do tanque ao lado para ver a maior fodida morsa do mundo. Sério, era como do tamanho de um quarteirão da cidade. E, por alguma razão, tinha o que parecia ser penas peludas.

Nós descemos até os golfinhos e começamos jogando pequenos anéis para a água, que os golfinhos pegavam em seus focinhos e retornavam para nós. Em algum lugar durante o nosso jogo, no entanto, os golfinhos se transformaram em Alice e Jasper e Rosalie. Vestindo coletes salva-vidas.

Rosalie, depois de pegar um anel, não só o devolveu para nós, mas saiu da água e se aproximou de mim. Ambas as suas mãos estavam apertadas em punhos e ela trouxe uma para cima e deu um soco no lado da minha cabeça.

_Knock knock knock. Knock knock knock._

Huh? Por que Rosalie bateria na minha cabeça assim? O que eu fiz?

_Knock knock knock. __Knock knock knock._

"Oh meu Deus." Eu gemi quando acordei. "O que é isso?"

Como se na sugestão, uma voz do outro lado da porta gritou um abafado "Serviço de quarto!", seguido pelo cada vez mais popular e sempre chato, _Knock knock knock. __Knock knock knock._

Minha mão voou para o meu rosto e eu gemi novamente. "Inferno? Quando nós pedimos serviço de quarto?"

"Oh meu Deus." Edward finalmente mostrou alguma vida gemendo um apelo ao senhor. "Eu esqueci completamente. Eu arranjei para ter o café da manhã entregue".

"Oh, uau. Isso foi muito atencioso".

_Knock knock knock. __Knock knock knock._

"Seu idiota." Eu continuei irritada, puxando meu travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça.

Edward riu. "Eu vou deixá-lo entrar".

Ouvi os sons de Edward se movendo através do quarto, em seguida, alguns pulos seguidos por um baque surdo e murmúrios de "Puta que pariu!" antes que a porta entre o quarto e a sala de estar fosse fechada e eu ouvisse apenas as vozes abafadas, presumivelmente, de Edward e o cara da entrega do serviço de quarto.

Levantei da cama e me arrastei até o banheiro. Eu quase gritei quando me vi no espelho. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça louca de nós, esticando-se em várias direções. Eu ainda tinha maquiagem da noite anterior e agora me fazia parecer suspeitosamente como um guaxinim. Em vez de gritar, peguei minha escova de dentes, coloquei o creme dental e entrei no chuveiro.

Água quente nunca tinha sido tão boa.

Eu não fiquei muito tempo, no entanto, certamente não tanto quanto estava tentada a ficar. Edward e meu café da manhã estavam à espera, afinal. Enrolei meu cabelo em uma toalha e coloquei um roupão ao meu redor. Quando abri a porta do banheiro e saí, eu achei que Edward me empurraria em sua pressa de entrar no cômodo.

"Jesus, Bella! Eu tenho que fazer xixi!"

Ele fechou a porta e eu fiquei do lado de fora, rindo.

"Você poderia ter entrado, seu bobão!" Eu disse através da porta.

"Eu não consigo fazer xixi na sua frente!" Suas palavras, abafadas pela porta fechada, me fizeram rir. Eu me movi para a sala e ouvi os sons do chuveiro. Edward evidentemente teve a mesma ideia que eu. Abri o San Francisco Chronicle que tinha sido entregue com o nosso café da manhã e me servi de um copo de suco de laranja, sentando no sofá na sala de estar e à espera de Edward.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, ouvi a porta do banheiro ser aberta e Edward se mover pelo quarto.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de suco de laranja?" Eu ofereci, falando alto para que fosse ouvida através da porta aberta.

"Por favor." Ele disse. "Sairei em um minuto".

Servi o suco para ele e continuei falando com ele da sala de estar.

"Ei, Obama ganhou o Prêmio Nobel da Paz".

"Sério?"

"Sim. Estranho." Eu murmurei a última parte. "Ei, então, você nunca me disse, você pode ir ao piquenique comigo no próximo fim de semana? Para o aniversário de Rose?"

"Ah, não posso. Eu terei um amigo de Chicago visitando no próximo fim de semana. Eu ia te contar, acho que eu muito certamente estarei preso todo o fim de semana, na verdade." Ele caminhou em minha direção através da porta, rudemente passando uma toalha pelo seu cabelo. Ele tinha uma outra toalha envolvida baixa através dos seus quadris.

"Oh. Bem, fico feliz que nós conseguimos passar tanto tempo juntos _neste_ fim de semana então." Eu o beijei quando lhe entreguei seu copo de suco de laranja.

Edward me olhou por cima da borda do copo enquanto tomava um gole. "Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ele disse depois que engoliu. "Eu realmente gostaria de poder ir".

Acenei uma mão no ar e me movi para a mesa. "Não é grande coisa, Edward. É apenas um jogo de softball".

Sentei-me à mesa e comecei a remover as tampas de prata dos pratos de comida. Meus olhos foram recebidos pela visão de ovos mexidos, batatas, uma pilha de waffles cobertos em várias frutas e pedaços de melão e um corte de grapefruit em duas metades, cada uma coberta com plástico filme.

"Jesus, Edward. Para quantas pessoas você encomendou o café da manhã?"

Ele riu e sentou-se em frente a mim. Eu estava consciente de que ele estava sentado lá vestido com nada além de uma toalha. "Eu não tinha certeza do que estaríamos com vontade de comer".

Balancei minha cabeça, sorrindo enquanto servia alguns ovos e um waffle antes de trazer o tema da conversa que eu estive temendo desde que o garçom primeiro bateu em nossa porta.

"Então, escute, Edward. Eu acho que precisamos falar sobre uma coisa".

Ele fez uma pausa com um pedaço de waffle a meio caminho da boca.

"Eu deveria estar pensando 'uh-oh' agora?"

Eu sorri. "Eu não sei... eu só... eu estou um pouco preocupada com o que fizemos ontem à noite".

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram enquanto ele mastigava. Depois que tinha engolido, ele disse, "Ok, eu sei que eu estava bêbado, mas eu não consigo pensar em nada que fizemos sobre o qual devemos estar preocupados." Seu garfo se moveu em direção à sua boca novamente.

"Edward, nós não usamos camisinha".

Eu pensei que ele engasgaria com seu waffle. Ele tomou um gole de água, em seguida, bebeu seu suco e respirou fundo. O olhar em seu rosto iluminou então, como se algo aparentemente lhe ocorresse.

"Espere, eu achei que você não pudesse ter filhos".

Eu corei. Ele simplesmente jogando isso assim me deixou sentindo um pouco auto-consciente.

"Hum... esse não é exatamente o meu ponto, Edward. Essa não é a única razão para usar um preservativo".

Ele estava mastigando novamente e me deu um olhar astuto enquanto fazia isso. "Você acha que eu estou doente?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Bem, eu espero que não, mas você é o auto-proclamado mulherengo, então-"

"Ei! _Eu_ não me chamo de _mulherengo_".

"Não, mas você se descrevu como um." Eu atirei. "Eu apenas apliquei o rótulo adequado".

Edward pousou seu garfo e olhou para mim, obviamente preocupado com o que eu estava dizendo. Eu me senti uma idiota por trazer isso à tona, mas eu preferia ferir seus sentimentos um pouco e nos manter seguros.

"Bem, Edward, nós estivemos usando preservativos durante todo esse tempo. Se a única coisa sobre a qual você estava preocupado era eu ficar grávida, nunca houve uma questão de por que estávamos fazendo isso?"

Ele suspirou. "Claro que não. Eu entendi. Então, o que fazemos agora?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu só estou preocupada. Quero dizer, você já foi testado?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. E você?"

Eu suspirei. "Não. Quero dizer, eu vou ao médico a cada ano e eles fazem exames de sangue, mas nunca fui especificamente testada para nada disso".

"Bem... Bella, por que nós simplesmente não fazemos o teste? Dessa forma não teremos que nos preocupar com isso. Eu tenho que dizer, estou um pouco chateado que a única vez que eu consegui fazer sexo com você sem uma dessas coisas, eu estava aparentemente bêbado demais para até mesmo apreciar isso por tudo o que valia a pena".

Eu ri baixinho.

"Seria bom não ter que se preocupar com elas, não é?" Ele perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Na verdade, eu mesma sugeriria a mesma coisa." Eu ri de novo e olhei para ele timidamente. "Eu não sabia como trazer isso à tona".

Edward sorriu e começou a comer novamente. "Grandes mentes, hein?"

Comi meu waffle, sorrindo para o gosto enquanto eu mastigava.

"Então, eu tenho uma pergunta para você agora, Bella".

"Ok".

Edward pousou o garfo e o olhar em seu rosto me disse que ele estava falando sério.

"Bella, eu sei que nós já discutimos isso antes, mas você ainda está assustada com a nossa diferença de idade?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não realmente".

"Não realmente?"

"Eu não estou assustada, Edward. Eu estava apenas bêbada." Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado com a nossa conversa sobre John Hughes. Pode não ter sido uma troca inteiramente séria, mas obviamente plantou uma semente de dúvida.

Edward olhou para mim e eu tomei um copo de suco de laranja.

"Edward, eu estou bem ciente da nossa diferença de idade. Eu percebo quando as pessoas olham para nós de forma engraçada. Eu não gosto de saber o que as pessoas no trabalho estão dizendo sobre isso. Mas eu? Pessoalmente?" Eu dei de ombros. "Tanto faz. Eu gosto de você." Coloquei outro pedaço de waffle na minha boca e sorri.

"Bem, bom." Edward pegou o garfo de novo, sorrindo. "Eu gosto de você também".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Eu sou uma personagem muito simpática".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>__:_

_Edward leu para Bella neste capítulo "Cartas Selecionadas de James Joyce"._

_Depois de um longo tempo, estou de volta. Espero que ainda tenha alguém por aqui acompanhando._

_Essa fic já está totalmente traduzida, portanto, não haverá interrupções nas postagens._

_Até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. O Despertar

**Capítulo 15 – O Despertar**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Uau. Você realmente conhece o seu caminho para o coração de uma garota, não é?"

Os olhos de Edward brilharam para mim por cima da borda da sua taça de champanhe antes de colocá-la em cima da mesa na frente dele.

"Eu sei?" Ele perguntou.

Eu sorri, sentindo-me um pouco corada. "Eu diria que você parece ter estudado o mapa do caminho, sim".

Depois do café da manhã, nós decidimos pegar um bondinho até Fisherman's Wharf. Embora não tivesse sol, foi muito legal, então eu usei uma camada extra composta por uma regata justa debaixo do meu suéter e jeans azul. Edward usou jeans também. coberto por uma camisa cinza de mangas compridas que era, é claro, extremamente macia. Ele usava uma jaqueta de couro por cima e, enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas da cidade, eu continuamente deslizava a mão debaixo da sua jaqueta para corrê-la ao longo do material luxuoso.

Como Edward nunca tinha estado em um bondinho antes, ou visto San Francisco, nós pegamos o bonde até o final da linha em Ghiradelli Square. Passamos por belas casas vitorianas em Nob Hill e olhamos torto sobre Lombard Street quando passamos por ela. Depois de comprar chocolate quente na loja Ghiradelli, nós caminhamos em torno do Aquatic Park, olhando para o oceano e rindo das gaivotas, as quais pareciam estar tanto apaixonadas quanto lutando umas com as outras, era difícil dizer qual emoção estava por trás do seu comportamento estranhamente agressivo.

Nós caminhamos ao longo da costa em direção a Fisherman's Wharf e, depois de dar uma olhada nos aparentemente milhares de caranguejos frescos em exposição para nós, sentamos em um banco para comer sopa de marisco da tigela mais deliciosa que eu já provei. Como nenhum de nós estava com tanta fome, mas também não podíamos negar a tentação que o cheiro da dita sopa era de dar água na boca para nós, decidimos dividir uma tigela. Isto significava que eu tive que alimentar Edward, mergulhando pedaços de pão na sopa grossa antes de segurá-los para a sua boca... o que significava Edward lambendo meus dedos. Muitas vezes.

Pode ter havido um motivo oculto para compartilhar.

No momento em que tínhamos acabado de comer a sopa, enfiando os últimos pedaços de pão encharcado em nossas bocas como se fosse a nossa última refeição, ele estava me beijando ferozmente. O sabor da sopa ainda estava em sua boca e eu tentei chupá-lo da sua língua. Suas mãos, ainda frias, já que eu estive segurando nossa refeição quente, seguraram minhas bochechas. Tentei não tocá-lo enquanto minhas mãos estavam pegajosas da nossa comida, mas meus pulsos foram para a parte de trás da sua cabeça. Minhas pernas estavam cruzadas sobre as dele e sua mão deslizou para a minha coxa enquanto ele me puxava para o seu colo.

Nós quebramos o nosso beijo quando ouvimos sons de crianças rindo e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ele ria contra o meu cabelo antes de levantar e colocar meus pés no chão.

"É melhor irmos andando." Ele disse. "Antes de sermos presos por indecência pública".

Caminhamos lado a lado por um caminho em direção a vários restaurantes, os cheiros que emanam deles fazendo minha boca salivar, apesar do fato de que eu tinha acabado de inalar cerca do valor de uma semana de pão e sopa pecaminosa.

"Edward?"

Ele se virou para mim, beijando-me na testa antes de eu falar.

"Hum... eu realmente tenho que..." Eu dancei ao redor um pouco, esperando que ele entendesse o que eu queria dizer sem eu ter que dizer.

Ele riu. "Você precisa usar um banheiro, Bella?"

Eu assenti. "Sim, por favor".

Nós entramos em um pequeno restaurante/bar com tema náutico e Edward falou com o recepcionista enquanto eu parava ao lado dele, tentando não pensar em nada além da minha bexiga doendo.

"Banheiros são apenas para os clientes." O rapaz magro disse para nós.

"Existe um banheiro público por perto?"

O cara suspirou de maneira mais irritada e fez um gesto para a rua. "Há um a cerca de um quilômetro daqui".

Edward olhou para mim.

"Não há maneira nenhuma." Eu disse, meus olhos arregalados.

"Podemos entrar e tomar uma bebida?" Ele perguntou ao recepcionista.

"Claro." Ele respondeu, toda a sua atitude mudando em um momento. Ele nos levou a uma pequena mesa no bar lotado.

Eu nem sequer me incomodei em sentar e, em vez disso, fui direto para o grande sinal de madeira que dizia claramente, _Sanitários._

Quando voltei, uma garrafa de champanhe estava em um balde de gelo ao lado da nossa mesa. Havia duas taças em cima da mesa e Edward sentado de um lado, seus cotovelos na mesa e as mãos entrelaçadas na sua frente.

Ao me sentar, seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu vitoriosamente.

"Champanhe?" Eu perguntei, minhas sobrancelhas altas.

"Oh, não apenas champanhe." Ele disse quando pegou a garrafa.

Quando ele a levantou para eu ver o rótulo, minhas sobrancelhas levantaram ainda mais quando vi o rótulo.

"Temos o Dom." Ele disse com uma piscadela.

Eu ofeguei e bati palmas. "Eu nunca bebi Dom Perignon!"

"Sério?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e ele continuou a sorrir para mim. Seus olhos estavam mais verdes do que nunca e eu queria olhar para eles pelos próximos dias.

Ele ergueu sua taça. "Um brinde a San Francisco".

"Um brinde a _nós_, em San Francisco." Eu disse em resposta, trazendo minha taça à sua com um tilintar.

"Eu pensei que uma ocasião especial exigia um champanhe especial." Ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

As bolhas dançando fizeram cócegas na minha boca em seu caminho para baixo e eu fechei meus olhos enquanto tomava outro gole do delicioso líquido frio.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu disse. "Eu não sei quando eu tive algo tão maravilhosamente delicioso na minha boca".

Abri meus olhos para encontrar as sobrancelhas de Edward levantadas e ri.

"Você diz essas coisas de propósito, só para me atormentar, não é?"

Eu ri. "Desta vez? Sim, totalmente".

Tomei outro gole. "Uau. Você certamente conhece o seu caminho para o coração de uma garota, não é?"

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

"Por que diabos você não me _contou_?"

Edward riu e passou o braço em volta do meu ombro enquanto caminhávamos.

"O que eu deveria dizer?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem, alguma coisinha ao longo das linhas de 'Bem, Bella, nós certamente podemos fazer isso, mas você precisa saber que eu posso realmente cantar, _muito bem_, e tentar cantar comigo vai fazê-la parecer uma completa idiota'. Isso teria sido um aviso justo e amplo".

No Píer 39, uma seção claramente turística de lojas à beira-mar, mas mesmo assim uma parada de diversão em qualquer viagem para a área da baía, nós entramos em um estúdio de gravação de karaokê. Basicamente, você escolhe uma música e faz uma gravação dela para tocar para os seus amigos. Decidimos gravar uma interpretação sincera e agitada de _I Got You, Babe_. Você sabe, só para dar risadinhas, algo para rir sempre que nós a ouvíssemos.

E então Edward abriu a boca e começou a cantar. Quero dizer, realmente, realmente _cantar_. O homem tinha um conjunto sério de tubos nele, que não só fez o som da música pop como uma ode legítima e agradável para viver em amor, mas fez minhas tentativas pobres para cantar junto soarem ainda mais terrivelmente fora de sintonia do que teriam normalmente, simplesmente por comparação.

Paramos no corrimão que corria ao longo da passarela e ficamos olhando para literalmente dezenas de leões marinhos que tinham se apoiado nas docas em frente a nós, relaxando ao sol em meio a barcos ancorados ali. E fazendo muito barulho. Montes e montes de ruído, enquanto eles latiam e soluçavam, conversando entre si.

"Está vendo? Mesmo _eles_ soam melhor do que eu naquele estúdio".

Ele riu. "Eu acho que você está sendo um pouco dura consigo mesma".

Olhei para ele e ele riu de novo, beijando-me na cabeça.

"Bella, você não sabe como sua voz soa?"

"Bem, é claro que eu sei que não posso cantar. Mas uma coisa é se nós _dois _soarmos horríveis, então é engraçado. Quando um de nós soa malditamente como _Frank Sinatra_, isso destrói a coisa toda".

"Eu não soei como Frank Sinatra." Ele riu de novo.

"Oh, desculpe. Dean Martin. Ele _era _o melhor cantor, afinal".

"Sério? Você acha que Dino era um cantor melhor?"

Eu olhei para ele. "Sua tentativa de mudar de assunto não vai funcionar".

Ele riu novamente e inclinou sua cabeça para me beijar. Eu mantive meus lábios rigidamente fechados, mas ele se manteve lá até que eu cedi e sorri, devolvendo o beijo.

"Eu jogarei o CD na lareira, se você quiser." Ele sussurrou.

"Oh, pode apostar que você jogará. Mas então eu acho que devemos voltar lá e ter você gravando, tipo, um álbum inteiro das suas próprias canções." Envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. "Eu totalmente quero exibi-lo a todos que eu conheço".

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu novamente antes de nos movermos juntos.

Apesar de ser poucos quilômetros ao longo das ruas notoriamente montanhosas de San Francisco, decidimos voltar a pé para o nosso hotel e tomar um desvio por Chinatown*****. Era uma parte da cidade na qual eu não tinha passado muito tempo e enquanto caminhávamos através do arco ornamentado na borda do bairro, era como se estivéssemos sendo transportados para não apenas um país completamente diferente, mas muito possivelmente um mundo completamente diferente. Cepas de música asiática lírica flutuavam no ar. Bandeiras multicoloridas voavam dos topos de edifícios que eram coloridos muito brilhantemente no sol do meio da tarde. O cheiro de Dim Sum e diversas especiarias e alimentos agrediu nossos sentidos.

_*Chinatown: www(ponto)sanfranciscochinatown(ponto)com_

Passamos por uma infinidade de pequenas lojas que vendem de tudo, desde patos inteiros e partes de animais que eu não conhecia (não que eu gostaria), para sapatos e estátuas de Buda. Edward me perseguiu em torno de uma loja com algo que deveria ser um coçador de costas, mas parecia suspeitosamente como uma espécie de brinquedo sexual asiático. Recebemos alguns olhares muito severos do proprietário da loja antes de sair correndo.

Nós estávamos rindo quando saímos da loja e quase caímos na rua. Completamente envolvidos em nossa própria provocação alegre e risadas, eu estava alheia à pequena senhora idosa parada na minha frente, até que eu quase a derrubei na calçada.

"Oh!" Eu agarrei seu antebraço, para ter certeza que ela não caísse. "Meu Deus, minha senhora! Eu sinto muito!" Eu estava tombando em mim, tentando consertar as coisas. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, sim." Ela disse, dando-me o que equivalia a mau-olhado. "Solte-me!"

Eu rapidamente soltei minha mão do seu braço. "Minha senhora, eu sinto muito".

"Você deve prestar atenção para onde está indo!" Ela apontou um dedo curto e enrugado na minha cara.

"Você está certa, é claro. Eu sinto muito".

Ela parou e olhou para mim, apertando seus olhos ao sol da tarde. "Você." Ela disse. Era uma palavra simples, mas se uma velha senhora chinesa que tem cerca de 1m50cm de altura pode soar intimidante, ela certamente soa.

"Perdão?" Eu perguntei, sem ter certeza. Senti a mão de Edward envolver ao redor da minha cintura.

"Eu vi você." Ela disse. Eu não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando, mas, na verdade, ela meio que me assustou um pouco.

Edward finalmente falou então. "Senhora, por favor, aceite nossas desculpas. Podemos comprar-lhe um chá, ou algo assim?"

Maldição, ele era um cara legal.

"Por que eu quereria um chá?" Ela quase cuspiu as palavras para ele, com impaciência, enquanto continuava a olhar para mim.

Meus olhos dispararam na direção de Edward, mas ele não estava olhando para mim.

"Você trabalha muito duro." Ela me disse, ainda olhando fixamente para o meu rosto.

"Hm..." Esfreguei minha mão ao longo da minha coxa. "Bem..."

"Você está certa sobre isso, na verdade." Edward disse. Olhei para ver um sorriso no seu rosto.

"Você não precisa provar a si mesma todos os dias. Todo mundo já sabe que você é boa em seu trabalho. Eles sabem que você é inteligente." Ela me olhou com curiosidade, parecendo esperar por uma resposta.

"Ok." Eu disse com cautela. "Isso é bom saber." Olhei novamente para Edward, esperando que ele viesse com um caminho para que pudéssemos educadamente nos afastar da mulher.

"E você precisa deixá-lo ir".

Minha boca se abriu para isso e eu girei a cabeça para olhar para ela. "O quê?"

"Deixe-o ir." Ela balançou a cabeça e levou os dedos aos lábios em concentração por um momento antes de continuar. "Não. Ele deixou um peso sobre você. Aqui." Ela estendeu a mão para tocar seu dedo indicador na minha cabeça e, embora eu instintivamente tenha recuado um pouco, notei que seu dedo era incrivelmente quente considerando o frio no ar. "Deixe isso ir. Ele se foi e por que ele se foi não tem nada a ver com você. Ele encontrou um novo amor e tem um novo bebê, não é? Você é boa sozinha. Você é forte. Você encontrará um novo amor, um que é melhor para você".

Senti meu rosto empalidecendo. Eu não conhecia essa mulher e eu sabia perfeitamente bem que não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse saber alguma coisa sobre mim, mas suas palavras me deixaram fria. As palmas das minhas mãos estavam úmidas.

Ouvi Edward rindo ao meu lado e afastei meus olhos do rosto enrugado da mulher para olhar para ele.

"Eu acho que essas são palavras pelas quais viver." Ele disse, obviamente não a levando a sério. Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo. "Ei, ela disse que você encontrará um novo amor que será melhor para você".

A mulher não se intimidou com a atitude casualmente de desprezo dele.

"E você." Ela se virou levemente e apontou para o peito dele, um olhar severo se estabelecendo em sua testa, fazendo-a franzir o cenho. "Você é um bom homem. Mas você precisa dizer a verdade. Diga a ela a verdade e ela vai amá-lo. Até que você faça isso, você não tem chance." Ela o olhou de cima a baixo antes de continuar. "É provavelmente tarde demais, de qualquer maneira".

E com isso, ela se afastou dele, acenando com a mão como se estivesse descartando antes de se arrastar para o outro lado da rua sem outra palavra.

"Hum... bem..." Eu olhei para Edward, tentando colocar um sorriso no meu rosto, apesar do quanto eu me sentia desconfortável. "Algo que você gostaria de me dizer?"

Ele estava sorrindo também. "A verdade?" Senti o braço que ele tinha na minha cintura me levando para a frente à medida que continuamos nossa caminhada pela rua. "A verdade é que eu gostaria de nada mais agora do que puxá-la em um beco por aqui e ter o meu mau caminho com o seu corpo".

Eu ri. "Eu manterei meus olhos abertos para a oportunidade. Mas você ouviu o que ela disse. Provavelmente é tarde demais".

Nós terminamos nosso passeio por Chinatown, mas a diversão alegre que tínhamos compartilhado antes parecia quase forçada agora. Aquela velha senhora tinha me deixado sentindo insegura. Eu não sabia quem ela era, ou de onde ela veio, mas suas palavras não tinham deixado a minha mente desde que ela as pronunciou. Elas simplesmente pareciam tão... _precisas_. Em toda a honestidade, a baixa estatura de lado, ela me lembrou de Charlie. Embora ele fosse muito mais sutil do que a velha senhora, ele nunca me deixou sair com muito e sempre me empurrou para superar quaisquer que fossem os demônios na minha cabeça que estivessem me segurando. E ele geralmente sabia quais eram esses demônios antes de mim.

Joguei as palavras dela em torno da minha mente, à procura de maneiras que elas pudessem ser apenas qualquer coisa genérica que ela diria para alguém que aconteceu de atropelá-la no meio da rua, mas não importava como eu olhava para isso, ela simplesmente parecia... me _conhecer_. Se ela só dissesse que eu trabalhava muito duro e deixasse por isso mesmo, eu poderia ter rido, mas o resto do que ela disse soou como se ela soubesse o que eu tinha passado com Jacob. E sentir-me dessa maneira me fez pensar sobre o que ela tinha dito a Edward também. Ele não estava sendo honesto comigo?

No segundo em que me deixei pensar dessa maneira, eu poderia ter chutado a minha própria bunda. Eu conhecia Edward. Ele era doce e gentil e caloroso e atencioso e ele me fazia rir mais do que qualquer homem que eu já conheci, e, mesmo que ele fosse arrogante como o inferno, eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele fizesse qualquer coisa para me machucar, pelo menos não intencionalmente. Eu _não_ conhecia aquela senhora louca.

"Tudo bem, baby?" Edward perguntou enquanto nos aproximávamos do nosso hotel.

Envolvi um braço firmemente ao redor da sua cintura e puxei-me para perto dele enquanto caminhávamos. "Sim, tudo bem. Estou apenas cansada, eu acho".

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça pela enésima vez naquele dia e eu sorri.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

"Eu só quero me limpar um pouco antes do jantar, está bem?"

Tranquei a porta depois de entrar no banheiro. Imaginei que lidar com um Edward fazendo beicinho depois que ele não conseguiu entrar no meu banho era melhor do que tê-lo arruinando a minha surpresa.

Depois de um banho rápido e rapidamente escovar os dentes, passei uma escova no meu cabelo e o afofei com os dedos. Ele tinha ficado um pouco úmido, apesar dos meus esforços para mantê-lo seco, mas teria que servir. Eu rapidamente revesti meus lábios com gloss claro e vesti a camisola que eu tinha comprado recentemente com Edward em mente. Feita de seda azul escura, ela caía apenas até o topo das minhas coxas. As mangas caíam abaixo do meu cotovelo, onde estavam reunidas com uma fita amarrada em um laço. O decote mergulhava perigosamente baixo e a borda era com rendas que cruzavam sob meus seios e enrolavam em torno das costas. Meus seios estavam embalados e emoldurados pelas rendas muito bem, se eu pudesse dizer a mim mesma. Além do fato de que meus seios pareciam que poderiam derramar dela a qualquer momento, a camisola não era abertamente sexual, ou mesmo terrivelmente reveladora. Na verdade, ela beirava a recatada, mas eu sabia que Edward responderia à sua sensualidade mais sutil.

Abri a porta e o encontrei em pé na frente da pequena mesa no quarto. Ele estava olhando para o livro de Serviço de Quarto e não olhou para cima quando eu inclinei minhas costas contra o batente da porta.

"Ei, querida." Ele disse. "Você quer ir para o happy hour na Sala Tonga aqui no hotel antes do jantar, ou-"

Ele olhou para cima e fez uma olhada dupla quando me viu. Sua boca escancarou quando ele me olhou de cima a baixo e um sorriso lentamente penetrou em suas feições antes que ele finalmente encontrasse meus olhos.

"Ou nós podemos apenas pedir serviço de quarto." Eu disse, um sorriso malicioso nos meus lábios quando me virei lentamente na direção dele.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

"Quer se juntar ao Clube de Milhas nas Alturas?" Edward mordiscou meu pescoço e sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto voávamos em algum lugar sobre o Oceano Pacífico.

"O _banheiro_?" Eu ri.

Ele se afastou do meu pescoço apenas o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos e balançar suas sobrancelhas, fazendo-me rir ainda mais.

"Você obviamente nunca teve relações sexuais em um banheiro de avião, ou nem sequer traria isso à tona".

Ele riu e voltou seus lábios para o meu pescoço. "Por que isso?" Ele perguntou entre mordiscadas.

"Não há espaço. Quero dizer, eu acho que nós poderíamos sentar no vaso sanitário, mas, _sério_? Sexo em um banheiro público? Isso é realmente importante para você?"

"Sabe, essa conversa está fazendo coisas maravilhosas para o meu ego." Eu podia sentir seu sorriso contra a minha pele.

Eu ri e estendi a mão para colocá-la em seu cabelo. "Sim, bem, eu acho que algumas coisas são muito melhores na teoria do que na prática".

"Hmm... que tal aqui?"

Ele sussurrou a pergunta no meu ouvido, mas eu ainda olhei ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém pudesse ouvir o que estávamos discutindo.

"Nós poderíamos pedir um cobertor extra." Ele disse. "Ninguém veria o que está acontecendo debaixo dele".

Eu ri novamente e abri o catálogo Air Mall. "Isso pode ser uma ideia melhor às três horas da manhã, em vez de três horas da tarde, quando todo mundo está acordado".

Como se lesse minha mente, a aeromoça veio para pegar nossos pedidos de bebida.

Eu estava olhando para um anúncio de um sistema de som ao ar livre quando Edward colocou a mão na minha.

"Ei, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Você já esteve apaixonada antes? Quero dizer, antes de Jake?"

Coloquei o catálogo para baixo no meu colo e dei de ombros. "Não realmente, não. Quero dizer, eu tive paixões por meninos e outras coisas, mas... bem, quero dizer, eu era muito jovem quando conheci Jacob".

Ele assentiu, olhando para a Coca-Cola na sua frente.

"E você?" Eu perguntei. "Alguma vez você já se apaixonou?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e parecia estar perdido em pensamentos. "Não." Ele disse calmamente.

Nós não falamos muito na viagem de volta para a casa de Edward depois que pousamos, além do seu monólogo aparentemente sem fim sobre a minha caminhonete, a condição da minha caminhonete, o conforto da minha caminhonete, a dirigibilidade da minha caminonhete e a idade da minha caminhonete.

Aparentemente, eu estava namorando Don Rickles.

Nós dois estávamos cansados , eu sabia, mas também parecia haver algo mais na atmosfera, algo indizível que me deixou sentindo-me desconfortável. Embora a nossa última noite e manhã em San Francisco tenham sido divinas e essencialmente uma festa de foda sem parar, havia uma definitiva tensão, embora sutil, no ar entre nós agora. Depois que chegamos à casa dele, eu quase decidi ir para casa e passar a noite sozinha, mas Edward me levou para um banho antes que eu pudesse protestar. Ele me trouxe uma xícara de chá de camomila enquanto eu relaxava e esfregou minhas costas para mim. Quando terminei, eu me estabeleci em sua cama com a cópia das cartas de James Joyce que ele havia comprado na City Lights enquanto ele próprio tomava um banho.

"Ei... Bella?"

Olhei para cima do livro para vê-lo parado na porta do seu banheiro. Ele usava apenas um par de calças de pijama e um olhar de ansiedade como eu não tinha visto, exceto quando ele inadvertidamente admitiu me seguir na noite em que nos conhecemos.

"Edward? Está tudo bem?"

Ele sorriu, embora ainda parecesse estressado, e caminhou em minha direção. "Sim, não se preocupe. Eu só..."

Ele sentou na beirada da cama, olhando para o chão. Tirei meus óculos e coloquei meu livro de lado. Ele parecia pálido e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo antes de falar novamente.

"Eu quero dizer uma coisa. Eu só não tenho certeza... eu não tenho certeza de qual será a sua resposta".

"Bem, isso soa ameaçador." Eu sorri, mas ele estava me deixando nervosa. Nós dividimos um belo fim de semana e agora ele estava agindo como se pudesse ter sido o último fim de semana que nós compartilhamos. Tudo o que aquela velha tinha dito sobre ele dizer a verdade veio à tona para mim e eu tentei espiar seus olhos para que pudesse ter uma ideia do que estava por vir.

Ele engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir, ainda não olhando para mim. "Nem um pouco, na verdade. É uma coisa boa... Quero dizer, _eu_ acho que é uma coisa boa".

Eu sorri e coloquei a mão em seu braço, esperando que ele olhasse para mim. "Bem, o que é então, Teddy?"

Ele moveu seu corpo na cama e finalmente virou-se para mim. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e, embora ele ainda estivesse sorrindo, ele ainda parecia pálido e engoliu em seco antes de continuar a falar.

"Bella, eu só... você sabe, este fim de semana foi-"

Seu sorriso se alargou e, quando ele me viu retribuindo, ele riu suavemente. "Foi realmente ótimo. Perfeito, eu diria".

"Eu não discordo." Levantei minha mão para correr pelo seu braço e ele a tomou na dele, colocando as duas em sua coxa.

"Bella..." Ele estendeu sua outra mão para correr os dedos ao longo da minha bochecha. "Meu Deus, você é linda".

Minhas bochechas estavam aquecidas do leve rubor e eu estava nervosa. Eu não poderia dizer se o que ele queria dizer era bom ou ruim, e eu só desejava que ele saísse com isso, para que eu pudesse lidar com o que quer que fosse. Várias coisas passaram pela minha mente, o fato de que tínhamos tido relações sexuais sem camisinha, a possibilidade de outras mulheres em sua vida, talvez ele não estivesse feliz na Califórnia e queria voltar para Chicago.

E então ele disse isso. As palavras voaram da sua boca rapidamente, quase como se ele quisesse tirá-las antes que perdesse a coragem.

"Bella, eu te amo".

Ouvi minha rápida e assustada ingestão de ar, nem mesmo consciente de que eu ofeguei assim até que soou em meus ouvidos.

"Você-?" Eu não consegui terminar. Eu não tinha palavras.

Ele olhou para longe dos meus olhos, para baixo em seu colo. Ele tirou a mão do meu rosto e ela caiu no topo das nossas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas em seu colo.

"Eu sei. Eu sei que é super cedo para eu dizer isso e eu, quero dizer..." Ele olhou de volta para mim, seus olhos cheios de perguntas. "Eu não quero assustá-la, Bella, mas... eu amo. Eu te amo. E eu queria que você _soubesse_ que eu te amo".

Eu olhei para o seu rosto. Quando percebi que a minha boca estava escancarada, eu a fechei e engoli em seco. Meu coração batia forte em meus ouvidos.

Edward me amava. Edward me _amava_?

Há quanto tempo nós nos conhecíamos? Algumas semanas? Quatro? Cinco? Não era muito cedo para se apaixonar? Minha mente corria.

E, enquanto eu observava seu rosto nublar, vi quando seu olhar caiu do meu olhar para baixo em seu colo, vi quando ele se afastou um pouco, eu sabia que o havia machucado. Minha reação chocada e silenciosa era exatamente o que ele temia quando tinha aberto sua boca. Ele havia tentado ser honesto comigo, assim como aquela velha senhora tinha dito para ele ser, e eu não tinha dado a ele nada além de silêncio atordoado em resposta.

Meu peito se apertou e eu queria chorar. Eu sabia que queria muito ouvir essas palavras, e não de qualquer um, mas de Edward. Eu sabia que queria que ele me amasse porque eu o amava também. Olhei para nada na minha frente uma vez que tudo clicou em minha mente e se encaixou. Ele já me fazia _sentir_ amada, antes mesmo de dizer as palavras. Ele me fazia rir. Ele me fazia sentir incrivelmente sexy e bonita. Ele me fazia pensar sobre as coisas de uma maneira que eu não costumava pensar sobre elas. Eu o admirava, eu me importava com ele, eu me preocupei quando ele viajou. Eu queria saber mais sobre ele e queria passar todos os momentos possíveis com ele. Mais do que tudo, eu o amava também.

Edward começou a levantar do colchão.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu provavelmente não deveria ter... eu simplesmente não deveria ter-"

"Meu Deus, Edward. _Cale a boca_".

Ele sentou-se e olhou para mim, surpreso. "Huh?"

"Bem, eu só estou... eu estou _processando_. Uma garota não pode processar?"

"Hum... sim." Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda atordoado.

"Eu sinto muito. É só que... quero dizer, eu estava meio certa que você me diria que teve um caso ímpeto de gonorréia, ou algo assim".

Seu queixo caiu e eu não tinha certeza se ele daria risada ou choraria. "_O quê?_"

"Edward." Estendi a mão para colocar em sua bochecha e suspirei para a beleza do homem na minha frente. "Você é realmente um tipo raro, sabe?"

"_Eu?_ Olha quem está falando. Eu te digo que te amo e você começa a falar de doenças venéreas".

Ele riu e deu de ombros, sacudindo a cabeça. Tomei uma nota momentânea do fato de que seu comportamento geralmente arrogante tinha completamente desaparecido. E eu gostei do homem sensível e vulnerável por baixo. Eu gostei muito dele.

"Edward... eu estou muito apaixonada por você".

Sua cabeça disparou para cima quando ele olhou para mim, ainda aparentemente atordoado.

"Huh?"

Eu ri levemente e assenti, minha mão caindo para acariciar seu braço. "Eu não sei se percebi isso até este fim de semana, mas... Edward, eu nem sei se achava que era possível eu amar alguém de novo, mas eu amo. Eu te amo, Edward. Muito".

"Oh meu fod- _sério_?"

Ele se virou para mim, agarrando-me pelos braços. Ele parecia um menino animado, seus olhos arregalados e iluminados com emoção. Eu ri e assenti para ele e ele pulou em cima do colchão. Ele me puxou pelas panturrilhas, então eu deslizei abruptamente pela cama, fazendo-me rir mais quando ele apareceu em cima de mim.

"_Porra_, Bella. Eu estava com tanto medo".

Ele me beijou, ansiosamente, enquanto eu sorria em sua boca.

"Não tenha medo, Edward." Eu disse quando ele se afastou dos meus lábios para beijar meu pescoço. Minha mão estava no seu cabelo, puxando-o para mim. "Por favor, nunca tenha medo de me amar".

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, o verde dos seus brilhantes e quase dançando em suas órbitas.

"Você não está com medo?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem... sim." Eu admiti. "Eu estou. Um pouco".

Ele riu e passou o dedo ao longo da minha bochecha.

"Mas, quanto mais eu conheço você, mais eu não acho que tenho que ter." Eu disse. Meu rosto ficou quente quando só naquele momento eu percebi a verdade do que eu estava dizendo.

Nós fizemos amor então, apesar da nossa exaustão física. Senti as lágrimas acumularem nos meus olhos quando puxei seu rosto com força contra o meu. Nossos beijos eram alegres e urgentes, temperados com risos e sorrisos. Suas mãos se moveram para a bainha da camiseta que eu usava e a puxaram sobre a minha cabeça. Ele segurou meus seios em suas mãos e sua boca se moveu entre eles enquanto eu arqueava minhas costas, oferecendo-me a ele. Fizemos o trabalho rápido de retirar nossas roupas restantes e eu o segurei para mim. Minhas mãos o agarraram com força, correndo através do seu cabelo e segurando seus ombros. Suas mãos me agarraram em uma intimidade urgente e ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço e no meu ombro. Nós gozamos juntos e eu gritei de alegria intensa, sua voz ecoando a minha. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha experimentado algo tão profundamente íntimo, tão poderoso. Cada parede que eu tinha construído ao longo dos últimos anos veio desmoronando no chão e eu estava sobrecarregada com um amor tão forte que senti que me quebraria em duas. Lágrimas deslizaram pelas minhas bochechas e ele as enxugou, beijando-me onde elas tinham caído. Ele não perguntou, mas pareceu entender de onde elas vieram.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Fiz para nós um rápido café da manhã na manhã seguinte. Eu teria que correr para casa antes do trabalho, então nós tínhamos começado o dia mais cedo. O telefone tocou enquanto eu estava arrumando sua cozinha, limpando a bagunça que eu tinha feito, mas eu dei pouca atenção e deixei sua secretária eletrônica atender. Eu não tinha certeza se estávamos em um lugar em nosso relacionamento onde eu deveria atender seu telefone.

O que eu ouvi quando a pessoa do outro lado da linha deixou sua mensagem me fez parar no meio de colocar um prato na máquina de lavar louça. Minha boca se abriu e eu tive sorte de não soltar a coisa. Edward teve sorte que eu não entrei no banheiro e o joguei em sua cabeça enquanto ele tomava banho.

"Ei, baby." A voz feminina ronronou. "Eu tentarei no seu celular mais tarde, mas eu queria que você soubesse que meu vôo chega no LAX às 8hs30min na sexta-feira. Eu _realmente_ sinto sua falta e estou _realmente_ ansiosa para lhe mostrar o quanto." Ela riu em uma voz gutural que fez minha pele arrepiar. "Você não vai acreditar no que eu comprei na La Perla, só para você, baby. Eu te amo." E com isso, a ligaçõu terminou.

Eu congelei por vários momentos, minha cabeça latejando com a batida agora rápida do meu coração. Coloquei o prato na máquina de lavar louça e me inclinei sobre a pia, segurando-a pela minha vida. Eu não choraria. Eu me recusava a chorar. Não aqui, de qualquer maneira, e certamente não na frente de Edward. Uma vez que consegui me segurar, entrei no quarto e rapidamente coloquei meu jeans e camiseta. Peguei minha bolsa da mesa de café onde eu tinha deixado, peguei minha mala e saí pela sua porta da frente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Uh oh... depois de uma declaração de amor, ouvir essa mensagem não é nada bom... será que Edward esteve mentindo para Bella esse tempo todo? O que vc's acham?_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram no cap. anterior e resolveram dar uma chance a essa história! Ela é diferente do que estamos acostumados a ler, mas é muito boa._

_Deixem reviews! E até semana que vem.  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. A Realidade da Situação

**Capítulo 16 – A Realidade da Situação**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Cheguei à minha caminhonete antes de explodir em lágrimas. Eu estava muito orgulhosa de mim mesma por ir tão bem, mas tive que ficar sentada na minha caminhonete por alguns minutos antes de ser capaz de virar a chave e realmente começar a dirigir. Eu estava em um semi-pânico, com medo de Edward sair enquanto eu estava presa lá, e não havia nenhuma maneira no mundo que eu quisesse vê-lo ainda. Esse pânico pareceu me fazer chorar ainda mais forte por um tempo.

Quando respirei fundo e enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto, ligando o motor frio do meu antigo veículo, um milhão de pensamentos diferentes pisoteou pela minha cabeça, aparentemente tudo de uma vez. Podia ter sido um parente, ou apenas uma amiga? Ele havia me dito que teria um amigo vindo para uma visita, afinal... é claro, sendo uma idiota, eu nunca solicitei esclarecimentos a respeito de exatamente _quem _era esse amigo. Eu momentaneamente pensei que poderia ter me precipitado e considerei que talvez eu deveria virar e simplesmente _perguntar _a Edward o que estava acontecendo, como um adulto. Mas depois lembrei-me daquela voz. Os sons sensuais que ela fez, quase ronronando suas palavras sobre o telefone. E a menção de La Perla.

Eu não acho que uma _amiga_ compra La Perla para que ela possa desfilar suas compras para ele enquanto está visitando.

Eu também não acho que amigos diziam _eu te amo_ exatamente da mesma maneira que a mulher tinha dito em sua mensagem.

O mesmo _eu te amo_ que Edward tinha me dito, refletindo um sentimento que ele me disse que nunca tinha sentido por ninguém.

Meu telefone começou a tocar e, claro, era ele.

Eu nem sequer saí do seu estacionamento antes de parar e vomitar as claras de ovos mexidos do café da manhã. Eu teria que falar com Edward, é claro. Eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso ainda.

Eu chegaria tarde ao trabalho. Liguei para Carlisle pessoalmente naquela manhã e disse a ele que não participaria da reunião dos Diretores porque eu aparentemente tinha algum tipo de problema estomacal. Eu nunca menti para o homem antes e me senti mal fazendo isso, mas, como eu estive vomitando, eu realmente não considerava a minha lorota muito longe do cerne da questão. Informei que se ele precisasse de mim, para ligar da reunião.

"Pelo amor de Deus, _não_! Descanse um pouco." Ele quase gritou ao telefone. "Você nunca falta por doença, Bella. Sabe, nós podemos sobreviver sem você".

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei. "Acredite em mim, eu amaria. Mas eu tenho uma chamada em conferência no meio da manhã e, enquanto eu poderia fazer isso de casa, eu estaria deixando Jessica um pouco limitada, e eu não quero fazer isso".

"Tudo bem, mas se você ainda estiver doente, simplesmente vá para casa mais tarde".

E assim eu me vi arrastando minha bunda para trabalhar às 10hs. Eu me sentia uma merda e tinha medo que parecesse tão evidente. Fui com a maré, cobri o inchaço sob meus olhos (ou tentei, pelo menos) com maquiagem e usei um novo terninho azul escuro que eu tinha acabado de comprar durante a minha recente onda de compras. Eu até ajeitei meu cabelo e, no último minuto, coloquei meu pente de cabelo da sorte, para dar apoio moral. Antes de sair de casa, eu me olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro no meu quarto. A concha exterior parecia bem, controlada, até mesmo dura. Mas eu sabia que, com um golpe contra a bancada, assim como os ovos mexidos que eu tive naquela manhã, eu seria esmagada e desintegraria e o bebê pintinho dentro derramaria na frigideira.

Respirei fundo. "Você pode fazer isso." Eu disse a mim mesma em voz alta.

Meu telefone tocou de novo, pela enésima vez naquela manhã. Ele também me enviou várias mensagens de texto.

_07:00 - Ei, para onde você foi? E por que você não está atendendo seu telefone?_

_07:30 - Eu tenho que sair para o trabalho, B. Por favor, ligue-me ou envie mensagem._

_8:00 - Eu estou no trabalho. Por favor, venha me ver quando você chegar. Eu estou preocupado com você._

_08:15 – Que porra, B? Você não está aqui e eu estou realmente ficando preocupado agora._

_08:30 - OK, Carlisle disse que você está doente e chegará tarde. Você está bem?_

_09:30 – Porra, esta reunião é chata sem você!_

_09:45 - Eu acabei de ouvir Jack durante dez minutos sobre como o seu bom departamento está fazendo a limpeza das suas bagunças de tendência._

_09:46 – Oh, como eu queria que você estivesse aqui para colocá-lo em seu lugar._

Por volta das 10hs15min, entrei no meu escritório e pedi a Jessica para entrar para que pudéssemos nos preparar para a nossa conferência, que era para começar às 10hs30min.

"Desculpe o atraso, Jessica".

"Está tudo bem." Ela disse enquanto sentava na minha frente. "Você está bem?"

Ela realmente parecia preocupada e eu fiquei agradecida. Eu estava esperando que nós conseguíssemos superar nossa pequena tensão relacionada a Edward, mas eu não tinha ideia do que ela sentia sobre isso porque nós raramente conversamos desde então, exceto sobre assuntos de negócios.

"Eu estou bem, sim. Eu posso ir embora de novo após a nossa conferência, no entanto." Dei de ombros. "Vamos ver como será".

Fechei a porta do meu escritório antes de começarmos nossa ligação e pedi a Janice, que ficava sentada diretamente em frente a ela, para evitar que qualquer um nos interrompesse.

Nossa conferência durou mais de meia hora e pelo tempo que durou, eu estava ficando louca e realmente precisava acabar com Dodge. Minha mente não estava na conferência e Jessica teve de me lembrar várias vezes sobre importantes fatores-chave relacionados ao tema em questão. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entrar no jogo e me encontrei pedindo desculpas mais de uma vez pela minha óbvia distração.

Quando nós desligamos, Jessica olhou para mim por cima da mesa, seu rosto novamente mascarado com preocupação.

"Talvez você realmente deva ir para casa, Bell".

Eu suspirei. "Sim, eu vou. Desculpe, Jess. Eu não fui de grande ajuda para você." Eu ri. "Pelo menos você tem _sua_ cabeça no lugar".

"Todo mundo tem direito a um dia de folga, Bella. E você está doente. Nós deveríamos ter simplesmente adiado".

Suspirei e sabia que ela estava certa, mas eu já estava chateada. Tudo o que eu temia que aconteceria se eu namorasse alguém do trabalho estava acontecendo. Nós fomos alvo de fofocas constrangedoras, minha reputação foi prejudicada e agora os meus problemas com ele estavam tirando a minha mente do trabalho. Eu nunca deveria ter me metido na confusão, para começar.

Quando Jessica saiu do meu escritório, eu comecei o processo de desligar meu laptop e recolher minhas coisas, com a intenção de ir para casa e tomar um longo banho quente de espuma. Eu beberia chá e ouviria Joni Mitchell e choraria. Muito. E talvez pensaria um pouco, mas, principalmente, eu sabia que estaria chorando e chafurdando em uma piscina de auto-piedade pela maior parte do dia. Decidi parar no mercado para comprar alguns Ben e Jerry no meu caminho para casa.

E então eu ouvi. Ele limpou a garganta e eu olhei para cima para ver Edward andando pela minha porta, em direção a mim. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e se aproximou da minha mesa. Suas mãos estavam espalhados na frente dele, palmas para cima.

"O que houve com o ato de desaparecimento esta manhã? E por que você não atendeu seu telefone?"

Enterrei meus dentes juntos enquanto levantava da minha cadeira. Meu coração batia forte em meu peito e senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva, e eu estava grata que foi a emoção que veio à tona primeiro. Como ele ousa vir aqui e agir de forma tão inocente?

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo com isso?" Eu murmurei. Eu estava fervendo enquanto observava seu queixo cair ligeiramente aberto.

"Huh?"

Eu me movi em direção à minha porta. "Este não é o momento e nem o lugar para discutir isso, Edward. Nós estamos no trabalho. Por favor, saia do meu escritório." Eu me virei quando cheguei à porta e parei ao lado dela.

Ele quase me perseguiu, seu rosto traindo a sua ira se formando. Ele parou quando chegou a mim e falou em voz baixa. Sua mão estava na porta para que eu não fosse capaz de abri-la.

"Bella, que porra é essa?"

Meu coração estava na minha garganta e eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de voltar a falar. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva antes, possivelmente nem mesmo quando vi uma jovem aluna de faculdade fazendo uma cavalgada de touro de topless em cima do homem que deveria ser meu marido. Cruzei os braços na frente do meu peito para mantê-lo longe, mas também em uma tentativa de literalmente me segurar. Olhei para ele por alguns instantes antes de finalmente ser capaz de falar.

"Você ouviu sua secretária eletrônica esta manhã, Edward?"

Seu rosto abrandou e rapidamente começou a empalidecer. Eu vi seu peito subir e descer e sua taxa de respiração aumentar.

"Merda." Ele disse baixinho. "Eu sabia que era isso... Bella..."

Olhei para o chão quando senti as lágrimas começarem a picar de volta nos meus olhos. Ele tinha que sair do meu escritório, ou eu me perderia totalmente na frente dele. E eu estaria ferrada se deixasse isso acontecer.

"Bella." Ele disse de novo. "Você tem que me deixar explicar".

Eu me preparei e tive a certeza de não estar usando nenhuma expressão antes de olhar para cima para voltar a encontrar seus olhos. Eles estavam arregalados e suplicantes.

"Saia do meu escritório, Edward".

"Bella, por favor-"

Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil não trair meus verdadeiros sentimentos, apesar de meus esforços. Quando falei, minha voz era baixa, mas eu podia me ouvir com a borda quase mortal nela.

"Você acha que pode entrar aqui e agir todo inocente, esperando que, por algum milagre, eu não ouvi a sua pequena - seja lá o que ela é para você – deixar sua mensagem esta manhã?" Engoli em seco. "Vá se foder, Edward".

"Deixe-me explicar, Bella".

Levantei minha mão, para afastá-lo. "Eu realmente acho que você deveria ter explicado muito antes de agora, não é?"

"Bella, adultos conversam através dessas coisas, não apenas fazem suposições".

Eu quase ri na cara dele. "Você é o senhor emocionalmente maduro de repente? Se você se comportasse como um _adulto_, Edward, não haveria nada sobre o que eu fazer suposições".

"Como você sabe o que está acontecendo se você não me dá a chance de explicar? Porra, como você sabe mesmo que não era um _número errado_?"

Eu parei por um momento, surpresa com o que ele disse. Um número errado? Isso poderia ter sido o que aconteceu? E então eu sabia, é claro, que ele estava cheio de merda. Se tivesse sido um número errado, ele teria me dito em sua primeira mensagem, em vez de jogar este jogo estúpido, esperando para ver se eu realmente ouvi a ligação dela e qual seria minha reação. Isso tudo era apenas mais desonestidade do homem que era, aparentemente, o Rei das Mentiras.

"Cai fora do meu escritório, Edward." Estendi a mão para a maçaneta da porta, com a intenção de quebrar o braço dele para abri-la, se fosse preciso.

"Bella, eu _amo_ você".

Fiquei chocada com a forma como até mesmo a minha voz soou, quão perplexa, quando por dentro eu me sentia como se um vulcão estivesse em erupção. Edward estava prestes a se tornar um dos relevos cinzentos do que costumava ser as pessoas vivendo, respirando em Pompéia.

"Edward, você precisa me ouvir, porque esta é a última vez que estamos tendo esta conversa. Se e quando nós discutirmos... _essa mensagem_ - não será hoje e não será no nosso local de trabalho. Qualquer que seja a relação que nós tivemos, ou temos, não afetará o meu trabalho, você me entende?"

Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Ele olhou atentamente para o meu rosto e sua mão lentamente caiu da porta e moveu para o bolso da sua calça.

"Sim. Sim, é claro que eu sei. Eu sinto muito, Bella. Nós conversaremos quando não estivermos no trabalho".

Abri minha porta e fiz sinal para que ele saísse. "Não me ligue, Edward".

Ele parou, um pé fora do meu escritório. "Bella, isso não é-"

"Eu ligarei para você." Eu o interrompi. Cometi o erro de olhar em seus olhos e quase me perdi. Eu quase o puxei de volta em meu escritório e o fiz explicar, fiz que ele me dissesse que eu tinha entendido mal o que eu ouvi, que ele me amava e só a mim e tinha havido um terrível mal-entendido. Mas eu sabia que não era verdade.

"Se eu quiser falar com você, eu ligarei para você." Eu esclareci.

"Bella-"

Eu fechei a porta na cara dele.

Fui para a minha mesa antes de essencialmente desmoronar. Comecei a chorar e eu não poderia me controlar. Sentei-me na minha mesa por um longo tempo, uma caixa de lenços ao meu lado. Eu sabia que não poderia deixar meu escritório e ir para o meu carro nesse estado, mas eu precisava sair de lá com urgência. O ar em torno de mim era sufocante e eu achava que poderia vomitar.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado antes de ouvir uma batida tímida na minha porta. Jessica abriu uma fresta e enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

"Bella? Está tudo-" Ela ofegou quando me viu e correu pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

"Meu Deus, Bella! Qual é o problema? Você está bem?"

Eu quase ri da pergunta. Eu _parecia _bem?

"Na verdade, não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu era a rainha do eufemismo.

Senti sua mão em minhas costas enquanto eu assoava meu nariz.

"O que está acontecendo? Posso fazer alguma coisa? Pegar alguma coisa?"

Eu me senti mal quando ouvi o alarme em sua voz. Ela, claro, nunca me viu em tal estado antes e deve ter sido desconcertante assistir um chefe se quebrar como uma criança de cinco anos de idade depois que seu cobertor de segurança é levado para longe dela.

"Não." Eu disse. Fiz esforço para conter as lágrimas, mas meu corpo tremeu com o esforço. "Eu ficarei bem. Eu só preciso sair daqui".

"Você... você quer falar sobre isso?"

Olhei para ela através dos meus olhos molhados e balancei a cabeça. "É só que... _Edward_. Nós estamos tendo um problema. Um grande problema." Eu adicionei quando comecei a chorar de novo.

"Eu... eu sinto muito, Bella".

Ela deu um passo para trás e encostou-se à minha mesa. Ela me olhou por alguns instantes enquanto eu assoava meu nariz de novo e secava meus olhos.

"Eu acho..." Ela olhou para o chão enquanto continuava. "Eu acho que você deve realmente se importar com ele, no entanto. Quero dizer, se ele tem você tão chateada".

Tomei uma respiração profunda e trêmula. "Pareceria que sim".

"Bella... eu sei que este provavelmente não é o momento certo para entrar nisso, mas... Bem, eu estive querendo falar com você por um tempo agora".

Assoei meu nariz de novo e olhei para ela.

"Eu só queria pedir desculpas. Pela maneira como agi antes, quero dizer. Eu só estava... eu estava com ciúmes, eu acho. E eu estava com vergonha que falei daquela forma sobre ele para você e eu pensei... Bem, eu pensei que você pudesse meio que ter jogado comigo. Você sabe, explorando-me para obter informações, ou qualquer outra coisa, porque você estava atrás dele." Ela encolheu os ombros, embaraçada.

Eu respirei fundo, grata que as lágrimas haviam parado pelo momento. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não era isso, Jess".

"Eu sei. Quero dizer, eu sabia disso depois que me acalmei e apenas pensei sobre isso por um tempo... eu acho." Ela passou as mãos ao longo das suas calças. "Eu acho que gosto tanto de você que às vezes eu simplesmente penso em você como uma amiga sabe? Eu esqueço que você é minha chefe e... bem, eu sinto muito por tê-la colocado nessa posição".

"Jess, eu ainda não sabia que Edward e eu iríamos... bem, que nós começaríamos-" Eu não poderia sequer encontrar as palavras, já que eu não sabia o que nós _éramos _mais.

"Eu sei." Ela interrompeu, felizmente. "Eu sei disso agora. Eu sinto muito, Bella".

"Eu também, Jess. Sinto muito que tudo isso aconteceu, para começar".

Levantei-me e a abracei e ela sorriu quando se afastou.

"Obrigada, Bella. Espero que tudo dê certo. Quero dizer, eu acho que vocês dois realmente formam um ótimo casal".

Eu sorri, mas as lágrimas começaram a cair de novo.

"Eu vou indo, Jess".

"Claro." Ela se afastou da minha mesa. "Eu cuidarei de tudo aqui. Apenas vá para casa e ouça PJ Harvey, ou algo assim".

Eu ri. "Boa ideia".

Enviei uma mensagem de texto de emergência para Rose e Alice quando cheguei em casa, pedindo a elas para vir para uma noite de garotas e para trazer junk food. Eu tinha muito vinho em casa, mas precisava das minhas meninas comigo.

Tomei um banho quente, tirei um longo cochilo e, quando saí da cama e vesti um par de calças de moletom, Alice e Rose estavam estacionando na frente da minha casa no Porsche amarelo de Alice. Abri a porta antes de elas sequer saírem do carro e, enquanto elas faziam o seu caminho até os degraus da minha casa, eu dei uma olhada em seus rostos e prontamente comecei a chorar.

"Oh meu Deus!" Alice quase gritou quando elas me empurraram de volta para dentro da casa. Rose fechou a porta quando me segurou perto em um abraço.

"Doces Peitos!" Rose disse quando se virou para mim. "O que no santo inferno aconteceu com você?"

Acho que essa foi a única vez que me senti confortada pelo seu apelido, em vez de irritada.

"Edward é um idiota!" Eu realmente não conseguia pensar em uma maneira mais sucinta para colocar isso.

Alice e eu sentamos no sofá e Rose sentou-se no chão enquanto servia uma taça de vinho para cada uma de nós, e eu disse a elas o que tinha acontecido. Comecei com a nossa maravilhosa viagem a San Francisco, com toda a diversão que tínhamos compartilhado.

"Como foi com a lingerie?" Rose perguntou, seus olhos em chamas.

Olhei para ela sobre o lenço para o meu nariz. "Isso não é o ponto desta conversa, Rose".

Ela tomou um gole saudável de vinho, seus olhos não deixando os meus, e eu tive que sorrir um pouco.

"Foi um tremendo sucesso".

Ela riu e acenou com a mão no ar. "Tudo bem, continue".

Eu continuei. Expliquei a nossa viagem de avião para casa e ele dizendo que nunca esteve apaixonado antes de me dizer naquela noite, apenas na noite anterior, embora já parecesse como há milhares de anos, que ele estava apaixonado por mim.

Alice ofegou com a notícia. "Bella... você _o_ ama?"

"Deixe-me terminar esta história antes de eu responder isso, ok?"

Ela assentiu e nos serviu outra taça de vinho enquanto eu continuei, enchendo-as com a mensagem telefônica de Satanás.

Alice ofegou novamente e Rose murmurou um espantado "Não..." antes de ambas jogarem seus braços ao redor de mim.

"O quê? Que _porra_?" Rose levantou. "Eu arrancarei as bolas dele".

Alice era mais razoável. "Como pode ser isso, Bella? Isso simplesmente não soa... quero dizer, por que ele diria que está apaixonado por você, se ele não está? O que isso levaria a ele? Você já... _você sabe_..."

Nunca deixava de me surpreender que ela poderia _fazer_ isso, mas não poderia falar sobre isso.

Dei de ombros e assoei meu nariz, já que as lágrimas estavam fluindo novamente.

"Eu não sei, Alice".

Ela colocou a mão nas minhas costas novamente. "Bem, você não acha que ele _ama_ você? Com certeza... quero dizer, parece que ele ama, não é?"

Rose interrompeu. "Se ele a ama ou não, ele é um filho-da-puta mentiroso, certo?" Ela acabou com mais uma taça de vinho em um grande gole. "O que ele teve a dizer para se defender?"

"Bem... eu realmente não falei com ele sobre isso ainda. " Eu funguei.

Ambas olharam para mim por alguns minutos antes de Rose fazer a pergunta pertinente. "Huh?"

"Eu simplesmente não podia, pessoal. Ainda não. Eu tinha que... parar de chorar o tempo todo, por exemplo." Eu comecei a chorar de novo e a mão de Alice correu suavemente sobre as minhas costas.

Rose tomou seu lugar novamente no chão e nós ficamos sentadas assim por alguns minutos, Alice acariciando minhas costas enquanto eu tentava me controlar. Ou, pelo menos, chegar ao ponto onde eu poderia falar coerentemente.

Finalmente, Rose falou novamente. "Você sabe que tem que falar com ele, certo? Eu não sei o que no mundo ele poderia dizer para justificar esta confusão, mas... bem, você o _ama_, certo?"

Olhei para ela através das minhas lágrimas. "Se você me disser que a coisa adulta a fazer é confrontá-lo, eu vou jogá-la para fora da minha casa".

Ela abriu as mãos na frente dela em um gesto inocente.

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei. "Eu falarei com ele. Eu só preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar primeiro".

Nós ficamos ali por alguns minutos, em silêncio. Rose abriu uma segunda garrafa de vinho e eu tomei um gole antes de começar a falar novamente.

"Vamos mudar de assunto." Eu disse. "Eu quero saber sobre você e..." Olhei para Alice, não tendo certeza de tudo o que ela sabia neste ponto. "Seu homem misterioso".

"Sim..." Alice voltou sua atenção para Rose também. "O que diabos _está_ acontecendo com você e Emmett?"

Rosalie suspirou e tomou outro grande gole de vinho. "Ok, bem... vocês sabem que ele é o prefeito".

Alice e eu estávamos aparentemente na mesma página.

"As coisas estão um pouco... complicadas." Rose continuou.

"Você disse isso antes." Eu a lembrei. "Complicadas como?"

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Bem... ele é... bem, _tecnicamente_, ele é casado".

"Rose!" Alice pareceu horrorizada.

"Ele está separado!" Rose foi rápida para se defender. "Ele mora sozinho e eles estão se divorciando. Acredite em mim, eu verifiquei tudo isso antes de concordar em sair com ele".

"Então, qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei. "Por que vocês estão tão em segredo?"

"Bem..." Rose esticou as pernas na sua frente no chão. "Nós sairemos oficialmente do armário no sábado".

"Ele joga softball?" Alice perguntou.

Rosalie revirou seus olhos. "O que ele _não_ joga? O cara é um grande atleta. Ele foi para a faculdade com uma bolsa de futebol, mas ele jogou baseball também".

Os olhos de Alice se iluminaram. "Uau".

"Enfim." Rose continuou. "Com ele sendo prefeito e... bem, ele vai concorrer a Governador no próximo ano".

"O quê?" Alice e eu exclamamos em uníssono. Alice se moveu em seu assento, inclinando-se animadamente em direção a Rosalie.

"Sim, então... você sabe, nós não queremos que haja quaisquer áreas cinzentas. Nós não queremos ninguém dizendo que ele traiu sua esposa, ou algo assim. Então... nós mantivemos isso em segredo por um tempo, até que ele próprio tivesse se estabelecido como separado e em seu caminho para o divórcio".

"Uau." Eu disse. "Isso é malditamente emocionante. Você poderá em breve estar vivendo na capital do Estado, Rose".

"Rosalie Hale." Alice disse, batendo palmas. "Primeira Dama da Califórnia".

Rose levantou a mão para parar o nosso tumulto. "Ok, não vamos nos adiantar".

"Ainda assim." Eu disse. "Emocionante".

Rose sorriu e olhou para mim por cima da borda da sua taça de vinho. "É, na verdade".

As garotas permaneceram por mais algumas horas. Pedimos pizza, embora eu não fosse capaz de comer nada, uma vez que o mero cheiro dela me lembrou da noite que Edward veio e ficou doente. Rose e eu compartilhamos uma terceira garrafa de vinho (Alice alegou que estava dirigindo). Nós dançamos antigas músicas dos Ramones e Sex Pistols e brincamos com a ideia de chamar um praticante de Vudu e perguntar se havia alguma coisa que poderíamos realizar com o DNA que Edward tinha deixado em sua escova de dentes no meu banheiro.

No momento em que elas foram embora, eu não me sentia exatamente _melhor_ sobre a minha situação, mas eu definitivamente sentia que era algo que eu poderia suportar. Eu também estava definitivamente embriagada e exausta e pronta para dormir.

Eu tinha apagado as luzes na sala de sol e estava no meu caminho para o quarto quando minha campainha tocou. Assumi que uma delas tinha esquecido alguma coisa e por isso acendi uma luz e abri a porta sem verificar para ver quem estava lá primeiro.

Movimento estúpido, isso.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?"

"Você disse que eu não poderia ligar para você".

Eu o encarei. Ele estava intencionalmente sendo um idiota, ou apenas teimoso? "Eu não sabia que tinha que qualificar essa afirmação. Eu também não quero você simplesmente aparecendo na minha casa sem um convite".

Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo enquanto olhava para mim do primeiro degrau da minha varanda.

"Eu vim logo após o trabalho, mas vi que as garotas estavam aqui. Esperei até que elas fossem embora para que eu pudesse vir falar com você".

Eu não podia acreditar na coragem do cara. "Oh, ótimo. Mais perseguição? Ainda assim, outro traço de caráter pouco agradável da sua parte que eu não sentirei falta".

Ele suspirou exasperado. "Eu não estou _perseguindo_ você, Bella. Eu só... nós precisamos conversar sobre isso. Eu preciso explicar o que está acontecendo".

Eu suspirei também e me encostei no batente da porta. Meus braços foram em torno de mim, em um esforço para manter afastada do frio que havia permeado o ar exterior.

"Eu sei que nós precisamos conversar, Edward... eu só... eu _não consigo_ ainda. Preciso ter a minha cabeça no lugar. E se você não pode esperar até que eu esteja pronta, bem... isso é simplesmente difícil".

Ele suspirou de novo e percebi que ele estava vestindo uma camiseta de manga curta, mesmo que estivesse 10ºC lá fora. Claro, ele estava acostumado a passar o outono em Chicago. Dez graus provavelmente era como uma onda de calor para ele.

"Bella, eu parto amanhã de manhã para o Canadá e não estarei de volta até muito tarde na noite de quinta-feira. Eu não posso deixar isso... _assim_".

Eu ri. "Oh, sim. E Deus sabe que não podemos conversar neste fim de semana agora, podemos? Não com sua _namorada_ em seu apartamento".

"Ela não é minha namorada".

"Huh. Ela sabe disso?"

"Por favor, Bella. Eu posso, por favor, entrar e tentar explicar?"

Olhei para ele por um momento antes de responder. Ele parecia patético e, para um cara alto, ele parecia muito pequeno. Eu queria dizer a ele para ir embora, mas eu não queria ficar a semana inteira sem ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Com um suspiro de resignação, dei um passo para o lado e o deixei passar por mim para entrar na casa.

Ficamos parados, olhando um para o outro, na sala de sol. Meus braços estavam ainda cruzados na minha frente e as mãos de Edward estavam enfiadas em seus bolsos. Após alguns momentos, eu encolhi os ombros.

"Então?"

"Posso sentar?" Ele perguntou.

Dei de ombros novamente e o segui quando ele sentou no sofá. Sentei-me longe dele, em uma cadeira de braços, minhas pernas cruzadas.

Eu quase senti pena dele. Ele parecia tão triste e seu cabelo parecia como se ele tivesse corrido suas mãos através dele por horas. Seus ombros estavam curvados e, depois que limpou as mãos na sua calça, ele apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos. Seus olhos correram ao redor da sala antes que ele finalmente olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam implorando.

"Bella, quando eu disse que eu te amo... Eu te _amo_, Bella. Eu não sabia que eu poderia amar alguém assim".

Eu não disse nada. Eu não podia dizer nada. Eu senti como se pudesse vomitar a qualquer momento.

Ele baixou a cabeça. "Eu não esperava isso, sabe? Eu não esperava encontrar alguém como você, e eu certamente não esperava me apaixonar por você".

Limpei minha garganta e ele olhou para mim.

"Quem é ela, Edward?"

"Ela é simplesmente, alguém com quem eu estava _saindo _antes de me mudar para cá".

Quando eu não disse nada em resposta, ele continuou.

"Bella... você tem que entender, quando eu te conheci... quero dizer, eu não sabia que eu me _apaixonaria _por você. Eu apenas pensei, 'Meu Deus, ela é uma mulher bonita. Eu me pergunto...'" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma significativa. Eu vi quando ele engoliu em seco visivelmente duro. "Mas, mesmo depois de falar com você na primeira noite, Bella, eu sabia, eu sabia que você era especial, que _isto _seria especial. A primeira vez que eu beijei você..." Sua mão correu através do seu cabelo e ele soltou uma rajada de ar. "Mas então já era tarde demais. O que eu diria a você no trabalho na segunda-feira? 'Oh, a propósito, eu sei que molestei você no estacionamento na outra noite, mas eu na verdade meio que tenho essa garota em Chicago...?' Bella... eu já _gostava_ de você. Quero dizer, eu já..." Ele parou de falar e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Quando fiz aquela primeira viagem de vendas, eu decidi voltar para Chicago, lembra?" Eu assenti e ele continuou. "Foi totalmente de última hora e eu sinceramente nem queria falar a você sobre isso. Eu voltei lá para terminar as coisas com ela, com Heidi. Ela não era realmente minha _namorada_, para começar, mas eu sabia que ela achava que era. Ou ela queria ser. Enfim, eu sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Eu pensei que simplesmente diria a ela que eu tinha encontrado alguém novo e você nunca saberia e tudo ficaria bem. Ela não significava nada para mim, de qualquer maneira, Bella, nem sequer perto do que você significa para mim. Você tem que saber que eu totalmente pretendia terminar as coisas com ela".

Fiquei sentada lá por um tempo, esperando que ele continuasse. Após alguns momentos, quando se tornou óbvio que ele não continuaria, eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"E o quê?" Eu perguntei. "Ela colocou seu pau na boca dela e você esqueceu tudo sobre romper com ela?"

Ele soltou um pulmão cheio de ar e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Bella... Bella, isso não é justo".

Eu ri. Foi sombria e feia e eu não reconheci como minha risada, mas veio de mim.

"Oh, eu não estou sendo _justa_? Perdoe-me, mas eu tive prática em lidar com homens como você. Acho que eu sei o que é justo".

Ele olhou para mim, seus cotovelos apoiados nos seus joelhos quando ele baixou a cabeça. Ele usava uma expressão perdida de cachorrinho em seu rosto que eu poderia ter achado desoladora em quaisquer outras circunstâncias.

"Eu não sou Jacob, Bella".

Eu ri amargamente. "Bem, o quê, Edward? Quero dizer, ela está vindo para uma visita de fim de semana, certo? Então o que quer que aconteceu, você obviamente não rompeu com ela".

"Bella, Heidi está grávida".

Ele disse isso tão depressa que as palavras mal tinham registrado em minha mente antes de ele continuar, palavras saindo da sua boca em uma torrente.

"Eu fui para a casa dela para dizer a ela e ela fodidamente entrou em pânico. Ela me disse que estava grávida, que ela estava esperando para me ver em pessoa para me dizer. Ela chorou e me implorou para não deixá-la sozinha. E depois que ela me deu essa notícia... quero dizer, ela estava tão patética, e o que eu deveria fazer, Bella? Eu não podia _simplesmente_ abandoná-la. Quero dizer, deixá-la toda sozinha para cuidar disso? Mesmo que eu não queira estar com ela, eu tenho que ajudá-la com o bebê, certo?"

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Um milhão de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo e nenhuma delas fazia qualquer sentido. O resultado final, porém, era que alguma outra mulher teria o bebê de Edward. Algo que eu nunca poderia fazer.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu não estou com ela, Bella. Eu só vou... você sabe, ser um pai para o meu filho. Vou ajudá-la financeiramente. Vou ajudá-la tanto quanto eu puder, considerando que eu vivo do outro lado do país agora".

Respirei fundo e, quando senti lágrimas em meus olhos novamente, olhei para baixo no meu colo, nada ansiosa para ele vê-las. Ele estava certo, é claro. Ele tinha que fazer a coisa responsável.

Mas ele ainda tinha mentido para mim por semanas. E quando eu me lembrei desse fato, a raiva voltou.

"O que foi aquilo esta manhã, Edward? Vir ao meu escritório daquele jeito, apenas fingindo que ela nunca ligou, que eu nunca ouvi... _aquilo_?"

Ele suspirou de novo, profundamente, e olhou para o chão. "Eu não sei, Bells. Eu só estava... desesperado. Quando eu saí e você tinha ido embora... eu simplesmente esperei que você tivesse que ir para o trabalho, ou algo assim. Eu esperava como o inferno que você não tivesse ouvido aquilo, porque eu sabia... eu sabia que isso teria rasgado você e você pularia para todos os tipos de conclusões." Ele voltou seus olhos angustiados para os meus. "Eu sei como aquela mensagem deve ter soado para você, especialmente depois do nosso fim de semana juntos... eu não sou perfeito, Bella, eu sei. Mas eu estou realmente tentando fazer isso direito".

"Eu não espero que você seja perfeito, Edward. Eu espero que você seja honesto." Eu quase sorri, eu estava tão feliz de ter minha raiva de volta. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que o poço de angústia no meu estômago. "E se eu não _tivesse_ ouvido aquela mensagem hoje de manhã? Você simplesmente continuaria mentindo para mim, por quanto tempo? Até que nós fôssemos para Chicago para a formatura do ensino médio do seu filho?"

"Porra! Eu não sei, Bella! Você acha que eu tenho isso planejado? Eu estou totalmente perdido aqui. Eu só quero... eu quero _você_. Deus, eu quero tanto você, Bella." Lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos quando sua mão puxou seu cabelo. A visão me fez querer mover para o lado dele e abraçá-lo para mim, confortá-lo.

Ele respirou fundo e se acalmou um pouco. "Mas eu tenho que ser um pai também".

Ficamos sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos e eu estava feliz por isso. Eu precisava de um tempo para abafar a dor que sentia e a empatia que eu tinha por ele, e para agarrar a minha indignação.

"Nós terminamos aqui, então?" Eu perguntei finalmente.

Ele olhou para mim, surpreso. "O que você quer dizer com 'nós terminamos aqui'?"

"Quero dizer, você terminou de falar? Não há muito para eu dizer, depois de tudo. Esta _Heidi_ está vindo para o fim de semana e é mais do que evidente que ela está vindo para uma razão muito específica. Desculpe, mas você não pode ter nós duas, então eu espero que você esteja feliz com a sua escolha".

"Não, isso não é..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu disse a você, Bella, eu não estou _com_ ela. Eu não _ficarei _com ela." Ele respirou fundo outra vez. "Eu sei como aquela mensagem soou, Bella. Mas você tem que saber que sob nenhuma circunstância eu dormirei com ela".

Eu não pude evitar. Eu ri. Ele estava esperando que eu de alguma forma tivesse me tornado estúpida durante a noite? "Então, por que ela está vindo para cá, Edward?"

"Ela está _vindo para cá_ porque, bem, porra, porque ela queria vir aqui e o que eu deveria fazer? Dizer não? Que a mulher carregando o meu bebê não pode vir me visitar?"

"Uh, claro, por que não?"

"Bella, ela ligou na semana passada e simplesmente me disse que tinha comprado a passagem! Eu nem sequer tive uma palavra a dizer nisso!"

Eu ri, mas sem humor. "Eu entendo... por isso, em vez de me ter pensando em você como um trapaceiro mentiroso, você prefere que eu pense em você como um maricas mentiroso".

"Jesus, Bella..."

"Edward, eu não sou ingênua. Eu ouvi a mensagem, lembra? Ela não está vindo para cá como sua _amiga_. Ela não está vindo para cá para dar apoio moral. Ela não está vindo para cá para ver a porra de Hollywood e Vine. Ela obviamente sabe da sua propensão por lingerie sexy. E ela-"

Ele olhou para cima quando eu cortei meu pensamento no meio da frase. Engoli o caroço na minha garganta e continuei.

"Ela disse que ama você, Edward".

"Cristo." Ele disse, sua mão correndo novamente pelo seu cabelo. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu sei o que deve ter sido para você ouvir isso".

Eu apenas olhei para ele. Ele estava balançando a cabeça, olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados.

"Bella, eu não a amo. Nem perto disso. Eu nunca, nenhuma vez, dei a ela qualquer indicação de que o que eu sentia fosse algo mais do que apenas... foda, eu estava apenas me divertindo com ela! Nós estávamos apenas _saindo_! Não era grande coisa. Nós não éramos sequer _exclusivos_, pelo amor de Deus! E então, de repente, quando eu disse a ela que estava me mudando para cá, ela começou a ficar realmente... fodidamente pegajosa. Eu fiquei realmente feliz por estar me mudando, porque eu simplesmente nem queria lidar com ela".

Eu ri de novo, com amargura. "Então você não lidou. Você simplesmente foi embora".

Ele suspirou. Seus olhos estavam no chão, sua mão puxando seu cabelo.

"Sim. Eu simplesmente fui embora. Achei que era a melhor maneira de terminar as coisas. Eu sabia que, uma vez que eu tivesse ido embora, ela seguiria em frente".

"Exceto que ela não seguiu".

Ele deu de ombros levemente, ainda não olhando para cima a partir do chão. "Não, eu acho que ela não seguiu. Ela me ligava muito, ficava perguntando quando eu voltaria para casa, ou quando ela poderia vir aqui. Na maioria das vezes, eu nem sequer atendia suas ligações. Quero dizer, eu realmente não sei por que ela não entendeu a dica".

"Talvez porque ela estivesse carregando seu bebê." Eu sussurrei as palavras, nem sequer querendo ouvi-las. Cada vez que eu pensava sobre isso, o nó em meu estômago revirava um pouco mais apertado.

"Sim... é, eu acho que isso explica tudo. Por que ela não queria que eu me mudasse, em primeiro lugar, por que ela ficava atrás de mim..."

Ele se recostou no sofá com um soluço abafado. Eu observei quando seu rosto contorceu pela emoção e tentei como o inferno manter todas as minhas emoções em cheque.

"Eu sei que fodi as coisas com isso, Bella. Mas eu posso consertar isso." Ele olhou para mim sinceramente. "Dê-me a chance de consertar isso".

Suspirei lenta e profundamente e olhei para ele por um longo tempo. Ele parecia tão cansado.

"Você está certo, Edward. Você fodeu as coisas. E, honestamente, eu não sei se você pode consertar isso. Você terá um bebê com essa mulher, uma mulher que obviamente o ama e, por algum motivo, você parece não conseguir cortar os laços com ela, ou mesmo se defender dela, então você deve sentir algo também".

Ele começou a protestar e eu levantei a mão para detê-lo.

"No mínimo, você precisa ser um pai, Edward. E o que eu deveria fazer aqui?"

"Eu não posso ser um pai para o meu filho e ainda estar com você? Eu te _amo_, Bella. Pessoas fazem esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo".

Eu assenti lentamente. Ele estava certo sobre isso. "Elas fazem. Mas, Edward, você tem mentido para mim por quanto tempo agora? Quero dizer, quanto do que você disse era verdade e quanto disso era apenas para encobrir essa merda? Eu nem mesmo sei quanto do que você está me dizendo _agora_ é a verdade".

Ele olhou para cima, raiva piscando brevemente sobre suas feições antes da tristeza se acomodar em seu lugar.

"Acho que eu mereço isso." Ele suspirou em resignação.

"Eu não posso lidar com ser enganada mais, Edward. Eu não posso estar constantemente me questionando e me perguntando se o que me foi dito hoje é uma mentira ou a verdade. Eu não posso e eu não vou. Isso não é amar".

Ele apenas olhou para mim e, depois de um momento, eu tive que deixar cair meus olhos. Eu não podia mais fazer isso. Eu não podia olhar em seus olhos e fingir que ele não tinha rasgado meu coração, fingir que eu não o amava, apesar de tudo.

"Eu quero que você vá embora agora, Edward." Falei baixinho para o meu colo, mas ele me ouviu e, depois de um momento, ele se levantou para sair.

Quando ele passou pela minha cadeira, eu levantei para segui-lo para que pudesse trancar minha porta. Ele se virou quando passou pelo limiar da porta.

"Eu quero que você saiba, Bella, que eu não dormi com ela quando voltei para Chicago. Eu não dormiria. Ela queria. Ela tentou. Mas eu não podia. Bella, eu não estive com mais ninguém desde que nos conhecemos. Porra, eu não _quis _mais ninguém. Eu realmente amo você. Mais do que qualquer coisa. E eu sinto muito mais do que você jamais saberá".

Eu finalmente olhei para ele uma última vez. Seus olhos estavam grandes e profundamente verdes e cheios de dor e eu sofri por ele, eu sofria por causa dele.

"Eu quero acreditar em você, Edward." Ouvi minha voz quebrar enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam. "Eu só não sei se eu posso".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Que situação complicada para os dois agora, hein?! Será que Edward está dizendo toda a verdade? E será que Bella será capaz de perdoá-lo?_

_Deixem reviews! E até semana que vem!  
><em>

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. O Jogo

**Capítulo 17 – O Jogo**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Estava muito quieto na minha casa naquela noite. Eu morava em um bairro tranquilo, de qualquer maneira, essa era parte da razão pela qual eu amava o lugar, mas há calma e depois há completamente e mortalmente parado. Nem um grilo soava no meu quintal.

Apesar de todo o vinho e todas as lágrimas, eu não consegui dormir. Fechei meus olhos por alguns minutos e, em seguida, eles abriam assustados e um novo pensamento habitava o meu cérebro, fazendo o descanso de qualquer tipo significativo uma impossibilidade. Às três da manhã, eu finalmente saí da cama, corri oito quilômetros na minha esteira e tomei um banho quente. Enquanto isso, de fato, cansava o meu corpo, não fez o sono mais fácil de encontrar. Saí para o trabalho bem antes das seis.

Eu me enterrei nas demonstrações financeiras por algumas horas, dizendo olá para a equipe quando eles começaram a aparecer em um horário mais razoável. Jessica veio para me verificar como a primeira coisa, e trouxe com ela um bagel de gergelim torrado com cream cheese extra. Deus a abençoe.

Eu tive sorte por duas razões. Uma delas, Edward não estaria no escritório até sexta-feira. Duas, eu tinha vários relatórios totais mensais que eu precisava completar, o que me deixou sozinha no meu escritório, toda consumida por planilhas Excel e relatórios de antigas contas a receber. Desliguei meu cérebro e apenas trabalhei no piloto automático durante todo o dia. Achei engraçado que a parte do meu trabalho que eu sempre odiei mais fosse de repente meu salvador emocional.

Saí do escritório para o almoço, algo que eu não fazia com frequência, mas desde que eu tinha esquecido de trazer comida de casa, era uma necessidade. Quando retornei por volta das 14hs, entrei no meu escritório para encontrar um enorme buquê de flores na minha mesa, tulipas. Algumas eram vermelhas, algumas amarelas, algumas eram variadas. Devia haver três dúzias delas no total.

Em circunstâncias normais, eu teria ficado cheia de alegria e lisonjeada. Eles eram adoráveis e eu sou uma garota, depois de tudo. Eu amo flores. Eu não estava com disposição para recebê-las naquele dia, no entanto.

"Ooh." Eu ouvi a voz de Ângela me seguindo em meu escritório e virei para sorrir para ela. "Ou alguém tem sido uma menina muito boa, ou alguém tem sido um menino muito mau".

Nós duas olhamos para as flores.

"O último." Eu disse. Eu podia ouvir a amargura em minha voz. "Você as quer?"

A mandíbulda dela caiu aberta enquanto ela sentava. "Que menino mau, hein?"

Suspirei e sentei em frente a ela. "Vamos apenas dizer que não há tulipas suficientes no mundo para tornar isso melhor".

"Hmm... Você quer falar sobre isso, ou seria melhor eu dar-lhe uma boa notícia para animá-la?"

"Oh! Uma boa notícia, _por favor_".

Ângela sempre tinha uma maneira de me fazer sorrir e sentir melhor sobre qualquer situação na qual eu estivesse. Não era o que ela dizia, exatamente, ou sequer como ela dizia. Simplesmente havia algo nela que nunca deixava de me animar.

"Bem... segure-se, mulher".

Eu esperei. Eu não me segurei, ou qualquer coisa para esse assunto, mas ela parou por alguns instantes e eu quase a estrangulei antes que ela finalmente derramasse a notícia.

"James não está mais trabalhando aqui".

Eu não pude evitar a respiração assustada que escapou dos meus lábios, nem o enorme sorriso que veio sobre eles.

"O quê?"

Ela assentiu com entusiasmo, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. "Sim. Aparentemente, ele tomou a semana passada fora como tempo de férias, então ele veio ontem só para entregar seu crachá e dar a eles sua carta de demissão e ele caminhou para fora da porta. Sem aviso, nem nada. Eu vim para falar com você sobre isso, mas você tinha ido embora".

"Sim, eu saí mais cedo ontem. Enfim, eu não acredito nisso!"

"Oh, isso não é tudo. Você não vai _acreditar nisso_".

Ela ficou sentada em silêncio por mais alguns segundos antes de eu não poder aguentar por mais tempo.

"Você está tentando me enlouquecer com a antecipação ou o quê, Ang?"

Ela riu. "Ele foi trabalhar para a _Wicked Comp_!"

Eu ofeguei. "Com _Victoria_?"

Ângela estava fazendo uma impressão muito boa de um boneco de cabeça de molas.

Recostei-me na minha cadeira, atônita. "Sabe, eles estavam juntos quando ele e Edward entraram naquela briga".

"Sim, eu sei. Quero dizer, eu não sei se alguma coisa está _acontecendo_ entre eles." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Eu só sei que ela o roubou de nós".

Eu levantei a mão. "Ei. Tanto quanto eu estou preocupada, eles se merecem".

"Então, saia para tomar uma bebida com Ben e eu hoje à noite." Ela disse. "Vamos brindar a uma boa viagem para o mau lixo".

"Parece bom." Eu sorri. "Eu certamente poderia beber um pouco".

Ela levantou da sua cadeira. "Molto Bene? Às 18hs30min.?"

Engoli em seco. "Bem, se nós vamos lá, eu comerei um pouco de pão".

"Bem, é claro. Isso é evidente." Molto Bene tinha o melhor pão de alho no planeta.

Fiz Ângela levar as tulipas com ela quando saiu do meu escritório. Eu nunca sequer me preocupei em procurar pelo cartão. Eu não queria lê-lo.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Minha semana passou abençoadamente rápida, considerando todas as coisas. Saber que James tinha ido embora e eu não seria incomodada por ele novamente fez o que poderia ter sido de outra forma uma semana horrível um pouco mais brilhante. Eu só queria poder falar com Edward sobre isso e compartilhar minha alegria. Eu tinha uma ligação de três vias com Alice e Rose, para preenchê-las com tudo.

Eu trabalhei muito, despejando toda a minha frustração e dor em minha esteira e levantamento de pesos até que pensei que meus braços poderiam cair. Eu precisava do treino, tanto para a minha saúde mental quanto física, mas o trabalho extra de braço tinha a vantagem de tornar mais fácil mendigar para não jogar softball no próximo sábado, já que meus braços estariam extremamente doloridos até lá.

Ouvi através da videira proverbial que Edward não veio ao trabalho na sexta-feira. Isso não deveria ter feito a diferença para mim de um jeito ou de outro, mas eu não pude deixar de imaginá-lo deixando seu apartamento pronto para a Vadia La Perla, como eu carinhosamente comecei a me referir a ela na minha cabeça. O pensamento me deixou alternadamente zangada e perturbada e acabei levando meu mau humor para Jack Berber. Não que o homem não merecesse cada pedacinho do meu furor, apenas sobre o principal, mas minhas ações ainda me fizeram sentir pouco profissional e acabei pedindo desculpas a ele quando ele olhou para mim, sua boca abrindo e fechando.

Acho que ele não estava acostumado a ouvir desculpas de mim.

Saí do trabalho um pouco mais cedo na sexta-feira e fiz uma visita ao meu obstetra/ginegologista. Embora Edward tenha me dito que não tinha dormido com ninguém desde que tínhamos ficado juntos, aparentemente ele pelo menos teve relações sexuais desprotegidas com a Vadia La Perla não muito tempo antes de nos conhecermos. Deus sabia o que mais ele fez então. Esse conhecimento me deixou desconfortável com o nosso deslize sem preservativo em San Francisco. Após o exame de sangue e o exame obrigatório, disseram-me que eu deveria ter os meus resultados em cerca de uma semana.

Às 10hs do sábado em ponto, encontrei-me estacionando no parque em que Rosalie faria sua festa de aniversário. Puxei meu material da caçamba da caminhonete: um cobertor para sentar, protetor solar extra, o presente de Rosalie (três discos de vinil do The Animals, Cream e MC5), e um pequeno refrigerador cheio de Limonada Forte do Mike. Rosalie amava essas coisas.

Conversei com Emmett enquanto abria meu cobertor na grama ao lado do campo de baseball e Rose falava com seus outros amigos. Havia várias pessoas conversando e se aquecendo para o jogo. A maioria deles eram amigos de Rosalie do trabalho, muitos dos quais eu só via uma vez por ano nestes jogos. Alice e Jasper estavam no meio da multidão também.

"Mais algum sofrimento daquele cara?" Emmett perguntou.

Eu sorri para ele. Ele era realmente um homem bonito, com covinhas nas quais se podia nadar, mas percebi neste olhar mais atento que ele era um pouco mais velho do que Rose. Inferno, ele provavelmente era mais velho do que eu. Supondo que eu julguei corretamente, eu colocaria sua idade em torno de 42 ou 43, o que faria dele cerca de dez anos mais velho que Rose.

A ironia da situação não foi perdida por mim. Nem uma vez Rose tinha mencionado ter um problema com a idade do homem, ou lutado com o fato de se ela deveria sair com ele por causa disso. Eu também considerei que eles não recebiam quaisquer olhares estranhos quando saíam em público com o outro. Era comum, afinal, um homem estar com uma mulher dez anos mais jovem.

"Na verdade, não. Eu não o vi desde a briga. Descobri esta semana que ele até mesmo deixou seu emprego".

"Bem, isso deve ser um alívio".

Eu assenti e Rose se aproximou, junto com um cara que eu reconheci do jogo do ano anterior. Lembrei-me que seu nome era Truman por dois motivos: um, eu simplesmente achei que era um nome muito legal, e, dois, eu tinha ficado extremamente atraída por ele quando nos conhecemos. Claro, eu não fiquei tão atraída pela sua adorável esposa, com seu grosso cabelo saltitante e pernas que pareciam ser maiores do que todo o meu corpo.

"Ei, Bella!" Rose me abraçou e eu entreguei o presente dela e o refrigerador cheio de bebidas, que ela riu.

"Você se lembra de Truman?" Ela apontou para o homem alto de cabelos escuros à sua esquerda e eu sorri.

"Claro. Olá, Truman. É bom vê-lo novamente".

"Olá, Bella".

Oh, sim. Eu tinha esquecido sobre A Voz. Ele tinha uma voz de derrubar calcinha, com certeza, profunda e suave como seda. O homem realmente deveria ter aberto um negócio de sexo por telefone, em vez de estudar a lei.

Ele sorriu e, mesmo usando óculos escuros e um boné de baseball, eu achei que ele parecia muito com Gabriel Byrne. Em circunstâncias normais, isso teria feito o meu coração palpitar como uma colegial. Neste dia, isso me fez pensar em _Ajuste Final, _o que, naturalmente, me fez pensar em Edward.

Rosalie puxou Emmett em direção ao monte de lançamento, abruptamente deixando-me sozinha com Truman. Olhei para ele e sorri, conscientemente. Eu não tinha certeza de qual era o jogo dela, além de, obviamente, nos jogar juntos assim, mas eu não estava tão feliz com isso.

"Então, como você esteve, Bella? Ou você prefere Isabella?"

"Eu prefiro Bella. Obrigada por perguntar. Estive bem. Você?" Eu nunca fui boa em fazer conversa fiada.

"Eu estou bem... eu... você sabe... tem sido um ano estranho".

"Oh?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Como assim?"

Ele tirou os óculos de sol que estava usando e fiquei assustada com seus profundos olhos azuis. Ele tinha alguns pés de galinha ao redor deles, apenas o suficiente para dar caráter ao seu rosto. _Muito_ Gabriel Byrne.

"Oh, eu só... estou me divorciando".

"Oh, eu sinto muito." Eu disse.

"Foi há um bom tempo, na verdade." Ele deu de ombros. "Enfim, eu não queria simplesmente deixar isso escapar assim. Eu só queria que você soubesse." Ele se remexeu um pouco e nervosamente colocou seus óculos de sol de volta. "Você sabe, para que você não se perguntasse por que Diane não está aqui este ano".

Eu sorri, tentando fazê-lo se sentir à vontade. "Sim, eu entendo o sentimento. É sempre estranho no início, quando as pessoas estão perguntando onde o seu cônjuge está".

"Sim, você é divorciada também, certo?"

"Bem, quase. Isso sairá no final do próximo mês, na verdade. Mas nós estivemos separados por três anos, então eu tive mais tempo para me acostumar com isso. E eu realmente não recebo mais essa pergunta".

Nós rimos junto e ele arrastou os pés um pouco. Olhei para eles e deixei meus olhos avaliarem suas pernas vestidas com shorts ao fazer isso. Elas eram muito boas. Fortes e longas. Não excessivamente peludas.

"Hum... você jogará este ano?" Como ele usava óculos de sol, era difícil dizer, mas eu podia jurar que ele estava admirando meu peito quando perguntou.

Eu ri novamente. "Não este ano. Acho que já fiz bastante dano nesses jogos para durar uma vida".

Ele riu e o som me fez sorrir ainda mais. "Eu me lembro".

"Sim, minhas habilidades de softball são meio difíceis de esquecer".

Sua risada arrastou para um leve sorriso enquanto ele continuava a olhar para mim. "Na verdade, Bella, _você_ é difícil de esquecer".

Minha respiração ficou presa e eu corei enquanto ele continuava a sorrir para mim.

"Bem." Ele disse finalmente, quebrando-me do meu coma induzido por estupidez. Ele acenou em direção ao campo. "Eu acho que é melhor eu ir para lá. Falo com você mais tarde?"

"Claro." Eu disse, ainda um pouco atordoada. Eu assisti quando ele correu para o campo.

Balancei minha cabeça e virei, querendo sentar no meu cobertor, mas hesitei quando observei Jasper caminhar em minha direção. Ele e Alice estavam conversando com algumas pessoas que pareciam vagamente familiares para mim e ela ficou para trás para continuar a conversa enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho em minha direção. Ele tinha um olhar um pouco cauteloso em seu rosto quando parou na minha frente.

"Oi." Ele disse suavemente, limpando a mão na sua camisa.

"Oi." Eu sorri para ele, um pouco timidamente, e levantei a mão em saudação.

Ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco e olhou para mim. "Nós ainda somos amigos?"

Eu sorri e estendi a mão para puxá-lo para um abraço.

"Jasper, é claro que nós ainda somos amigos." Eu me senti engasgando e engoli esse absurdo de volta. Esta era uma festa, afinal de contas, por Rosalie.

Ele bufou um suspiro de ar no meu cabelo e retornou meu abraço com entusiasmo. E, deixe-me apenas dizer, o homem dava um bom abraço. Senti-me confortada e quente e... em paz. Ele estava sorrindo quando nos afastamos e Alice se aproximou, quase saltando.

"Ei, cuidado com essas mãos, Bella. Esse é o _meu_ homem".

Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dele e ele colocou o seu ao redor dos ombros dela, beijando-a no topo da cabeça enquanto ela sorria. Eles me fizeram sorrir também.

Sentei-me no cobertor que eu tinha aberto e Alice se estatelou ao meu lado, observando Jasper enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao campo.

"Maldição." Ela disse, praticamente babando. "Eu nunca me cansarei de assistir esse homem se afastar".

Eu ri com ela.

"Você não jogará?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. Eu acabei de comprar esses novos tênis e não quero que eles fiquem todos sujos." Ela esticou a perna para mostrá-los para mim e eu assenti.

"Bonito." Eu disse.

Observamos como a multidão de pessoas se separou em dois times, um deles tomando o campo.

"Eu tenho algumas notícias." Ela disse enquanto cruzava as pernas embaixo dela. Eu olhei para ela, esperando.

"Jasper vai morar comigo".

Eu ofeguei. "Oh meu Deus! Alice!" Estendi a mão para abraçá-la o melhor que pude, considerando nossas posições sentadas. "Isso é ótimo! Rapaz, você não perde tempo, não é?"

"Isso simplesmente fazia sentido. Ele sempre está lá, de qualquer maneira. E não havia nenhuma maneira que eu me mudasse para a casa _dele_." Ela estremeceu visivelmente e eu ri. Alice era muito particular sobre seus arredores. Tudo tinha que ser limpo, arrumado, claro e com cores coordenadas, ou ela simplesmente se sentia fora dos tipos.

"Rose sabe?" Eu perguntei.

Ela assentiu. "Eu disse a ela na segunda-feira quando fomos ver você. Eu só... você sabe, você tinha muito com o que lidar".

"Você não queria arruinar a minha depressão com sua boa notícia?"

Ela riu suavemente. "Bem, não exatamente..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Esta é realmente uma ótima notícia, Alice. Estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Acho que você pode realmente ter encontrado um cara que merece você".

Ela olhou para o campo e sorriu quando o encontrou jogando lances curtos.

"Sim. Eu também acho".

Nós sentamos e assistimos o jogo por um tempo, torcendo para os nossos amigos e rindo quando Emmett e Jasper correram para uma bola, trombando um com o outro, e acabaram em suas bundas. Após as três saídas obrigatórias serem alcançadas e as equipes trocarem de lugar no campo, Truman pegou um bastão e olhou para mim, um sorriso no seu rosto. Eu sorri de volta nervosamente e dei-lhe um pequeno aceno.

Foi tudo muito estranho. Sim, ele era atraente e se isso tivesse acontecido no jogo do ano passado, eu teria me sentido eufórica e animada. Este ano, porém... bem, o momento era muito ruim. Eu me perguntava por que Rose parecia ter nos juntado assim. Ela tinha que ter sabido que eu não seria capaz de manter seu amigo entretido da forma que ele aparentemente desejava.

"Bella?"

Eu me virei para Alice e ela tinha um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

"Como você está? Quero dizer... com tudo?"

Dei de ombros e olhei de volta para o jogo. "Você sabe. Eu não estou ótima. Mas estou tentando não pensar sobre isso hoje, já que estamos aqui por Rosalie".

"Verdade." Ela disse, e nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Truman atingiu um duplo e então Rose foi até o bastão. Ela bateu para fora e passou uns bons 30 segundos gritando com seu amigo Doug, que estava servindo como árbitro, sobre a injustiça inerente a ela batendo para fora em seu próprio aniversário. Eu tinha acabado de parar de rir da exibição quando Alice começou a falar novamente.

"Bella, já que somos apenas nós duas agora, posso dizer-lhe uma coisa? Quero dizer, eu sei de algumas coisas que eu acho que você deveria saber".

"Sobre Edward?"

Ela assentiu.

"O quê, Jasper disse alguma coisa a você?"

Ela assentiu novamente e eu suspirei.

"Eu não sei, Alice. Quero dizer, eu deveria realmente estar a par do que ele diz a seu amigo? Acho que eu provavelmente sei o que preciso saber, a fim de descobrir o que farei a seguir, de qualquer maneira".

"Você já tomou a decisão?"

"Bem... eu acho que sim... eu simplesmente não sei se posso confiar nele, Alice. E eu não posso estar com alguém em quem eu não posso confiar. Não importa como..." Eu parei de falar porque a minha voz falhou. Eu estava grata que usava óculos de sol.

Ela colocou a mão em cima da minha, no cobertor.

"Veja, eu acho que você precisa saber isso, Bella, então eu vou te dizer".

Eu nem sequer olhei para ela. Assisti o jogo e tentei não chorar enquanto ela falava.

"Eu sei que você ama Edward e eu sei que ele te ama, e eu acho que isso é tudo o que realmente importa".

Eu ri amargamente da sua ingenuidade, mas ela seguiu em frente. "Bella, aquela mulher de Chicago não está ficando com Edward neste fim de semana. Ele reservou um quarto de hotel para ela, no centro da cidade".

"Huh." Isso foi tudo o que eu disse, mas eu não podia negar a sensação de alívio que tomou conta de mim com as suas palavras. Claro, a vadia poderia mostrar sua lingerie La Perla em um hotel tão facilmente quanto podia na casa dele, mas pelo menos ele estava obviamente tentando mantê-la longe.

"Há mais." Ela disse, e eu olhei para ela. "Edward esteve falando muito com Jasper esta semana, tipo, _muito. _Ele ligou quase todas as noites e Jasper falou com ele por um longo tempo a cada noite... Você sabia que esta mulher, Heidi, bem, que Edward nem sequer tem alguma prova de que ela esteja grávida, para começar, e muito menos que seja filho dele?"

"Huh?" Fiquei surpresa, para dizer o mínimo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Jasper diz que, bem, aparentemente, quando ele voltou para Chicago, Edward tentou dizer a esta mulher sobre você e foi quando ela disse a ele que estava grávida. Ele ficou chocado, é claro. Ele perguntou se ela tinha certeza de que o bebê era dele e ela disse que era e agiu toda ofendida. Mas ele não _sabe_, Bella. Quero dizer, com certeza, eles obviamente fizeram sexo, mas eles nem sequer saíram muito antes de ele se mudar para cá. Acho que é a hora certa, mas, ainda assim, Edward estava vendo outras pessoas e achou que ela estava também. Era, obviamente, apenas realmente ocasional entre eles, embora talvez ela estivesse mais na dele do que ele na dela... Enfim, quando Jasper me descreveu o que aconteceu?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu conheço garotas que fazem algumas coisas malucas para tentar prender caras, sabe? Coisas que faz você se envergonhar de ser uma mulher. Parece-me que ele a viu para dizer a ela que estava vendo alguém novo na Califórnia, e ela se apavorou e, bem, eu pelo menos nem acho que ela esteja grávida. Ou, se ela estiver, ela está atrás do dinheiro da família dele. Ou, talvez, ela só quer realmente estar com Edward, a qualquer custo".

Olhei para ela. Não sei por que, mas eu ainda não tinha pensado em perguntar a ele sobre esses detalhes. Acho que eu apenas assumi que ele _sabia_, ou que tinha prova de algum tipo. Não que a gravidez fosse a única questão entre nós, mas Alice estava começando a me fazer pensar sobre o assunto de uma maneira nova.

"De qualquer forma, Edward... bem, desculpe, mas eu acho que ele foi realmente estúpido sobre isso." Ela sorriu e suspirou. "Eu acho que entendo. Ele provavelmente entrou em pânico quando ouviu a palavra _grávida_, como a maioria dos caras entraria. Mas ele não pensou nisso claramente, logicamente. Enfim, Jasper, com a minha ajuda, é claro, falou com Edward sobre tudo isso e, bem, Edward a está levando a um médico hoje. Na verdade, eu dei a ele o nome e o número do meu. Ele quer que eles façam um teste de gravidez enquanto ela está aqui e, em seguida, descobrir quanto tempo eles têm que esperar para provar a paternidade".

Olhei à minha frente e murmurei outro "Huh" quando suas palavras fizeram sentido.

As equipes tinham trocado de lugar no campo novamente e Truman estava jogando a primeira base. Eu vi quando ele estendeu para pegar uma bola lançada por cima da sua cabeça, seu corpo já longo estendido ainda mais. Sua camiseta levantou e eu pude ver a menor ondulação dos músculos do seu lado. Ele era, obviamente, bastante atraente, mas eu só queria ver Edward lá, ficando todo sujo e suado. E correndo. E rindo. E rolando na grama comigo depois, deixando-me toda suja e suada.

Suspirei e deitei no cobertor. Alice virou-se um pouco para que ainda pudesse ver meu rosto. Eu estava realmente tentando me segurar, mas era muito mais fácil fazer isso quando eu não estava realmente discutindo nada relacionado a Edward.

"Aqui está a coisa, Alice. Quero dizer, obviamente, a gravidez é um grande negócio. Mas a verdade é que não é o _maior_ negócio. Quero dizer, isso é uma merda e se a criança acabar por ser dele, isso continuará a ser uma merda praticamente para sempre. Eu não sei muito sobre a Vadia La Perla, mas pelo som da sua mensagem, e assumindo que Edward me disse a verdade... bem, desnecessário dizer, ela obviamente quer muito mais dele do que ele está disposto a dar. E ele a deixar vir aqui neste fim de semana... bem , é bom que ele a esteja levando ao médico, mas esse não era o plano, inicialmente. É como se ele simplesmente a deixasse dar todas as cartas. Quando isso pararia, sabe? Eu entendo totalmente ele querer estar lá para o seu filho, e é assim que deve ser, eu ficaria chocada se ele _não_ quisesse isso. Mas, com esta mulher? Poderia ser apenas um grande monte de merda que nós teríamos que percorrer daqui para a porra da eternidade".

Eu suspirei de novo. "Mas, afinal, eu acho que isso é tudo coisa através da qual poderíamos ter trabalhado... se ele tivesse sido _honesto_ comigo sobre isso. Mas ele não foi. Eu provavelmente nem saberia agora, exceto que eu ouvi a mensagem dela".

Coloquei um braço sobre meus olhos enquanto continuei. "Eu acredito que Edward me ama. Eu acredito. Eu acredito que não há nada entre ele e essa mulher, e eu acredito que eles não fizeram sexo quando ele voltou lá e que ele não está fazendo sexo com ela enquanto nós conversamos. Não é que eu ache que ele me traiu." Puxei meu braço e olhei para o rosto dela. "Mas ele _mentiu_ para mim, Alice. Tipo, eu continuo pensando sobre todas essas conversas que tivemos, todas estas oportunidades que ele teve de esclarecer. E ele não quis. Mais do que isso, Alice, ele era _realmente bom_ no que fazia. Tipo, ele precisaria ganhar um Oscar pela sua performance. Se eu tivesse esse peso sobre meus ombros, sabendo que eu tinha engravidado alguma garota e minha vida poderia explodir a qualquer momento... bem, simplesmente não há maneira que eu poderia ter agido tão legal quanto ele em todas essas semanas... Isso é realmente muito assustador para mim".

Ela suspirou e deitou ao meu lado. "Eu sei. Eu entendi... eu apenas não posso evitar me sentir mal por ele, Bell, agora que ouvi mais do lado dele. Quero dizer, sim, ele agiu muito mal e eu não a culpo se você não pode confiar nele novamente. Mas é uma porcaria. Porque eu sei que ele te ama e ele estava muito, muito assustado." Ela fez uma pausa e riu. "E estúpido. Muito, muito estúpido".

"Acho que sim." Eu suspirei de novo. "De qualquer forma, podemos mudar de assunto?"

"Claro!" Ela disse, sentando-se abruptamente e alegre. "Mantenha a noite de Halloween em aberto".

"Por quê?" Minhas mãos protegerem o sol dos meus olhos quando olhei para ela. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Jasper e eu daremos uma festa. Uma festa a fantasia, e se você não se fantasiar, você não pode vir".

Eu me sentei. "Eu amo o Halloween. Eu vou me fantasiar." Então isso me bateu e eu perdi meu sorriso. "Bem... Edward estará lá, porém, eu tenho certeza".

Ela suspirou. "Não é como se nós não pudéssemos convidá-lo, Bella. Ele é amigo de Jasper".

"Claro. Eu sei disso." Olhei para o jogo, não realmente assistindo.

Halloween era daqui a três semanas, de qualquer maneira. Dizem que quando você termina com alguém, a quantidade de tempo que leva para superar é equivalente a metade da quantidade de tempo que vocês ficaram juntos. Embora possa ter parecido como se Edward e eu estivéssemos juntos por muito tempo, na realidade, tinha sido apenas uma questão de semanas. Logicamente, então, por volta do Halloween qualquer montanha-russa emocional para a qual minha decisão me levasse estaria bem no seu caminho em direção à conclusão.

Certo?

O jogo terminou cerca de uma hora mais tarde e Emmett comandou o churrasco enquanto todos nós nos sentamos ao redor comendo vários alimentos do tipo piquenique e assistindo Rosalie abrir os presentes. Truman sentou perto de Alice, Jasper e eu e nós conversamos um pouco. Embora ele parecesse bastante sério por natureza, ele era rápido para rir. Ele trabalhava como um Defensor Público para a cidade de Los Angeles, que era um trabalho que eu certamente não invejava.

"Isso deve ser muito... estressante, eu imagino." Eu disse, arrancando um pedaço do peito de frango frito frio na minha frente e o jogando na minha boca.

"Pode ser, com certeza. Mas acho que os benefícios superam o estresse".

"Do que você mais gosta no seu trabalho?" Eu estava feliz que eu tivesse óculos de sol depois que perguntei. Uma vez que saiu da minha boca, eu me lembrei de Edward ter me feito a mesma pergunta e meus olhos embaçaram. Peguei meu frango e reformulei minha pergunta. "Hum... o que é mais gratificante?"

"Defender as pessoas que não têm outras opções para a sua defesa devido à sua situação financeira é uma coisa maravilhosa, na verdade. Isso nivela o campo de jogo. Eu sou bom no que faço e eu gosto de saber que essas pessoas têm a melhor defesa possível, mesmo que eles não possam arcar com os custos de um Johnny Cochran".

Ele sorriu para mim e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta. Fiquei impressionada com sua paixão e seu desejo de defender os oprimidos.

"Alguma vez você já, você sabe, teve de defender alguém que você sabia que era culpado?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente não vou nisso. Eu acredito implicitamente no que meus clientes me dizem. Eu não me permito pensar de outra forma, porque eu não tenho escolha a não ser defendê-los com o melhor da minha capacidade. Se eu achasse que eles eram culpados, eu não seria capaz de fazer isso".

"Uau. Eu não sei como você pode lidar com isso. Acho que eu constantemente estaria pensando duas vezes, tanto no meu cliente quanto em mim".

"Talvez seja algo que eu me treinei para fazer. Eu tenho feito isso por 15 anos." Ele fez uma pausa, tomando um gole da garrafa de água que ele tinha situada entre as suas coxas. "Muito tempo atrás, muito no início da minha carreira, eu tive que defender uma criança em uma acusação de assassinato. Essa foi a única vez que eu simplesmente sabia, no meu âmago, que o cara era culpado. Mas eu não podia levá-lo a admitir isso para mim".

"O que aconteceu?" Eu estava fascinada. Era como assistir a um episódio de _Law and Order_ passando bem em frente a mim, ou algo assim.

"Esse foi o primeiro caso que eu perdi." Ele disse. "E eu não me importo nem um pouco." Ele sorriu e deu uma mordida no hambúrguer de peru que estava comendo.

Ficamos sentados em silêncio por um momento e eu levei esse momento para mais uma vez admirar seu belo rosto. Ele tinha tirado seu boné e, enquanto seu cabelo era confuso e amassado de ter ficado sob ele por tanto tempo, eu gostei muito do seu cabelo. Era preto e reto, com apenas um pouquinho de cinza nas têmporas.

"Claro, minha tendência a acreditar na honestidade dos outros tem me mordido na bunda de vez em quando." Ele disse.

"Como assim?" Eu perguntei, embora meus pensamentos novamente tenham ido para a minha própria situação, a minha crença em Edward.

"Bem... a minha esposa , por exemplo. Minha _ex_-esposa." Ele olhou para mim. "Ela me traiu. Muito, aparentemente".

"Sinto muito." Eu suspirei. "Eu sei como é isso".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu assenti com simpatia. "Meu ex-marido me traiu também".

"Que tipo de idiota trairia _você_?" Truman balançou a cabeça.

Eu sorri timidamente. "Bem, eu poderia fazer a você a mesma pergunta".

Ele sorriu para mim por vários momentos e se voltou para mim. "Bella-"

"Ei, pessoal." Jasper disse nos interrompendo. "Nós vamos indo." Ele e Alice levantaram e eu os segui.

Dei a Alice um abraço, dizendo adeus, e me virei para Jasper. "Parabéns pelo seu novo arranjo de vida." Eu disse, dando-lhe um aperto.

Ele riu. "Obrigado. Ela disse a você sobre a festa de Halloween, certo?"

"Sim".

"Também servirá como uma espécie de nossa festa de 'sair do armário'".

Levantei uma sobrancelha e olhei para ele, nossos braços ainda ao redor um do outro. "Você está finalmente saindo do armário, Jasper?"

"Ha-ha." Ele revirou seus olhos quando eu ri.

Quando os outros começaram a arrumar seus pertences e se mover em direção aos seus veículos, eu me virei para fazer o mesmo.

"Acho que eu posso muito bem pegar a estrada também." Eu disse a Truman.

Ele me ajudou a dobrar meu cobertor e eu disse minhas despedidas para Emmett e Rose, desejando a ela um feliz aniversário e dizendo para ela ficar com o refrigerador até que me visse de novo.

"Obrigada mais uma vez pelos discos." Ela disse. "Eu sei _exatamente_ o que nós faremos quando chegarmos em casa." Ela piscou para Emmett, que tinha seu braço em volta dela.

Eu levantei a mão. "Eu realmente não quero saber".

Eles caminharam em direção ao carro de Emmett e eu me virei para Truman.

"Foi muito bom conversar com você hoje." Eu disse. "Esperemos que não demore mais um ano antes de termos a oportunidade de novo".

"Bem... Bella..."

Ele parecia nervoso e meu interior se transformou em pedra quando eu antecipei o que estava por vir. Eu sabia que não deveria ter dito o que acabei de dizer, mesmo quando saiu da minha boca. O que eu deveria dizer agora a este rapaz simpático e extremamente atraente quando ele perguntasse o que eu sabia que ele perguntaria?

"Você gostaria de ir para um brunch comigo amanhã? Há um lugar muito agradável na costa aqui. Eu não estive lá em anos e... bem, eu realmente gostaria de levá-la." Ele sorriu e, quando hesitei, ele acrescentou, como uma tentação, "Tudo o que você pode beber é champanhe..."

Eu ri timidamente e olhei para o chão.

"Eu gostaria de ir, Truman..."

Ele abaixou-se e olhou em meu rosto para chamar minha atenção. "Mas?"

Olhei para cima e vi quando ele endireitou a postura.

"É só que... bem, eu-"

"Oh." Seu rosto caiu um pouco, antes de ele se recuperar. "Você está saindo com alguém".

"Eu, bem, honestamente..." Eu mexi meus pés. "Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso. Quero dizer, eu _estava_ saindo com alguém, mas..."

Ele sorriu novamente quando eu perdi todo o senso de palavreado.

"Que tal isso?" Ele se aventurou. "Honestamente, eu não sei se já estou realmente pronto para _namorar_, de qualquer maneira. Por que nós não vamos apenas como amigos? Apenas sair, beber muito champanhe e nos conhecer um pouco melhor. Sem pressão".

"Sem pressão, né?" Eu sorri, mas estava olhando para os meus pés. Quando olhei para ele, ele estava sorrindo também, um olhar esperançoso em seu rosto.

"Posso te encontrar lá?" Eu perguntei.

Seu sorriso alargou. "Onze está bom para você?"

Percebi que não havia mal nenhum em encontrá-lo para o brunch. Ele era um cara legal, afinal... _homem_, eu me corrigi. Ele era realmente um homem. E como seria bom passar o dia com um adulto, alguém que tinha suas prioridades em ordem e que se preocupava com coisas além daquelas ocorrendo em seu quarto da frente.

Truman explicou onde ficava o restaurante e começou a me levar para a minha caminhonete. Ele fez uma piada boba no caminho e eu ri, minha mão na frente da minha boca. Conforme eu puxei minha mão e olhei para a frente de novo, eu o vi parado lá. Edward. Ele se inclinou contra a minha caminhonete, os braços cruzados na sua frente, observando enquanto andávamos em direção a ele.

Parei em minhas trilhas e Truman parou ao meu lado.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou, um olhar preocupado no rosto.

Hesitei por um momento antes de olhar para ele.

"Truman... Acho que eu deve terminar esta caminhada sozinha".

"Huh?" Ele pareceu mistificado.

"Bem... lembra que eu disse que eu estava saindo com alguém?"

Ele assentiu e eu movi minha cabeça na direção de Edward.

"É ele lá".

Truman olhou para a minha caminhonete. "Oh. Bem." Ele olhou para mim de novo, o mesmo olhar preocupado no rosto. "Você não o está vendo mais, certo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não estou. Mas é... _pegajoso_. Eu prefiro não... você sabe, eu simplesmente prefiro não..."

Ele assentiu como se entendesse, embora exatamente como ele poderia entender a situação estava além de mim, já que não era exatamente clara para mim. Ele entregou meu cobertor que estava carregando.

"Ok, sem problema." Ele disse. "Eu a verei amanhã, certo?"

Eu sorri, alívio me lavando. "Onze horas".

"Onze horas." Ele repetiu. "Até mais, Bella." Ele sorriu de novo antes de se virar para ir embora. Eu realmente gostei da maneira como seus olhos enrugaram um pouco quando ele sorriu.

O meu próprio sorriso rapidamente desapareceu quando me virei para continuar caminhando em direção à minha caminhonete. Edward e eu nos entreolhamos quando cheguei mais perto.

"Rapaz, você com certeza trabalha rápido, não é?"

Eu estava a centímetros de distância de bater aquele sorriso sarcástico do seu rosto. Em vez disso, eu simplesmente olhei para ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, ignorando sua implicação e movendo-me em torno da frente da minha caminhonete para o lado do motorista. Ele me seguiu.

"O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu vim falar com _você_, mas, aparentemente, você já seguiu em frente".

Revirei meus olhos e joguei o cobertor através da minha porta para que pousasse no banco do passageiro.

"Não seja um idiota, Edward".

"Quem é ele?" Sua mão estava na porta, mantendo-a aberta.

Endireitei meus ombros e o encarei. "Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas ele é um amigo de Rosalie. Nós _estamos _na festa de aniversário dela, lembra?"

"Sim, bem, pareceu-me que ele quer ser _seu_ amigo".

Eu nem sequer me preocupei em explicar. Com quem eu me tornava amiga não era da conta dele. Eu fiquei parada em silêncio, as mãos nos meus quadris.

"Você não vai se incomodar em _negar _isso?"

"Por que eu deveria, Edward? A propósito, como está a sua namoradinha, Heidi?"

Eu sabia que estava sendo mesquinha. Eu estava além de me importar.

"Porra, Bella! Ela não-" Seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva e eu pensei que ele poderia dar um soco na caminhonete, ou algo assim. Em vez disso, ele se afastou da caminhonete inteiramente. "Você sabe o quê? Nem sequer importa. Esqueça que eu algum dia estive aqui".

"Com prazer." Eu atirei por cima do meu ombro enquanto entrava na caminhonete e fechava a porta atrás de mim. Virei a chave na ignição e eu o vi caminhar na direção do Volvo estacionado do outro lado da rua.

Felizmente, eu consegui virar a esquina antes de começar a chorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Caramba, parece que fica cada vez pior... Edward tentanto a todo custo se reaproximar, mas Bella não está dando a chance né?! O que vc's fariam no lugar dela?_

_Para quem não viu, ontem comecei a postar uma nova fic chamada "Delicacy of Mind", ela tem apenas 4 capítulos._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. As Rosas e A Calcinha Poderosa

**Capítulo 18 – As Rosas e A Calcinha Poderosa**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Domingo de manhã estava lindo, brilhante e ensolarado e a previsão chamava para o tempo se aproximando dos 26°C. Apenas na Carolina do Sul você conseguiria tempo tão perfeito em outubro.

Vesti um moletom e fiz meu caminho para a varanda da frente, com a intenção de cavar o meu jornal dos arbustos, como de costume. Em vez disso, quando abri a porta encontrei o meu jornal situado ordenadamente no degrau mais alto. Em cima dele havia uma única rosa vermelha.

Procurei de um lado a outro da rua pelo Volvo prata que eu tinha certeza que encontraria estacionado lá, mas não vi nada do tipo. Peguei o jornal e a rosa e levei os dois para dentro.

Eu me larguei em uma cadeira à minha mesa de jantar e cheirei a rosa. Eu me senti podre sobre o meu encontro com Edward no dia anterior, desde o momento em que isso aconteceu. Eu estava com raiva do seu tom acusatório, é claro, e o ressurgimento do homem das cavernas dentro dele, mas eu também estava chateada por ter perdido a paciência como eu tinha feito, eu perdi a oportunidade de falar com ele pela primeira vez durante toda a semana. Eu também sabia que ele tinha ido ao médico com a Vadia La Perla e, uma vez que tudo o que tínhamos feito era gritar um com o outro, eu não tinha ideia de qual tinha sido o resultado daquela consulta.

Além disso, eu tinha que admitir que ele estava muito bom em seus jeans e camiseta dos Ramones, seus olhos cobertos com óculos Ray Ban.

Suspirei e fui para a cozinha, pegando um vaso do armário e o enchendo com água para a rosa.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Encontrei Truman me esperando do lado de fora do restaurante quando entreguei as chaves para o manobrista. Ele levantou de um banco quando me aproximei dele. Ele estava sorrindo, seus óculos de sol em sua mão. Ele usava calça cáqui e uma camisa azul clara, coberto com um blazer azul mais escuro. Eu podia ver o azul dos seus olhos a vários metros de distância.

_Maldição._

Eu só o vi nos piqueniques de Rose, em trajes muito casuais. Não que ele não parecesse bem enquanto suava e corria pelas bases, mas o homem certamente era agradável limpo.

Pelo olhar em seu rosto, pareceria que ele pensava o mesmo de mim.

"Bella." Ele disse, pegando minha mão e inclinando-se para um abraço. "É muito bom ver você".

Eu sorri e peguei a mão que ele me ofereceu quando nos movemos em direção à porta do restaurante. "Eu não estou atrasada, estou?"

"Nem um pouco. Eu cheguei mais cedo." Ele sorriu. "É um hábito meu. Costumava deixar minha esposa louca, especialmente porque ela estava sempre atrasada".

Eu ri e ele parou de andar. Parei e olhei para ele.

"Algum problema?" Eu perguntei.

"Desculpe." Ele disse, olhando para os seus pés, sem jeito. "Eu jurei que não a mencionaria uma vez hoje e essa é a primeira coisa que saiu da minha boca".

Eu sorri de forma tranquilizadora e minha mão subiu pelo seu antebraço um pouco. "Truman, está tudo bem. Nós estamos aqui como amigos, certo?"

Ele olhou para mim e assentiu.

"Então, diga o que você quer dizer quando você quiser. Sem pressão, lembra?"

Ele sorriu e respirou fundo quando retomamos a caminhada.

"Se fizer você se sentir melhor." Eu continuei, "Eu falarei por meia hora sobre a disfunção erétil do meu ex-marido".

Ele estava segurando a porta aberta para mim e fez uma pausa, olhando para mim com uma expressão chocada em seu rosto. Eu hesitei e quase pedi desculpas pelo meu desabafo. Eu realmente devia aprender a conhecer alguém antes de submetê-los ao meu sentido fora de cor de quase-humor. Seu rosto, em seguida, explodiu no sorriso mais brilhante e ele começou a rir. Alto. Eu ri quando passei por ele em direção ao balcão da recepcionista.

Sentamos em uma mesa com uma linda vista para o mar e eu olhei para ele por vários momentos enquanto a garçonete servia a nossa primeira taça de champanhe. Quando me virei para Truman, eu o peguei essencialmente olhando para mim. Ele estava sorrindo amplamente.

"Bella, você é realmente uma linda mulher".

"Obrigada, Truman." Eu sorri timidamente e peguei minha taça de champanhe. "Devo dizer, você também é muito bonito".

Nós conversamos um pouco sobre o nosso trabalho e seus filhos, ele tinha duas filhas, com idades de seis e três anos, e ele só as via aos finais de semana a cada 15 dias, devido ao divórcio, o que ele disse que estava o matando lentamente. Descobrir sobre suas filhas não me incomodou em nada, algo que, se eu já não soubesse, era uma indicação chave que eu só estava interessada em amizade com Truman. Tentar determinar o meu lugar na vida dos filhos de outra mulher não era o meu forte, e geralmente me fazia sair correndo em terror.

"Truman, qual é o seu sobrenome?" Eu perguntei quando serviam nossa terceira taça de champanhe e comíamos nossas refeições. Sorri para a garçonete quando ela terminou de servir.

"Kennedy".

"Kennedy? Belo nome irlandês." E então isso me atingiu e eu parei com a minha taça de champanhe no ar. "Espere, seu nome é Truman Kennedy?"

Ele fez uma pequena careta enquanto engolia. "Meu nome é Truman Grant Kennedy".

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "_Truman Grant Kennedy_. Seus pais são obcecados com a História dos EUA em geral, ou apenas com Presidentes da nossa nação?"

Ele riu. "Bem, você sabe, eles não tinham controle sobre o nosso sobrenome".

"Bem, não sobre o seu _sobrenome_, com certeza..."

Ele sorriu novamente e voltou a comer.

"Poderia ter sido muito pior, eu acho." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros. "Eles poderiam tê-lo chamado de Polk".

Truman riu atrás do seu guardanapo enquanto limpava a boca. "Você é muito engraçada." Ele disse, levando o guardanapo de volta para o seu colo.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri.

"Então, ontem você disse que estava saindo com alguém, mas que você não tem certeza do estado dessa relação".

Eu quase engasguei com meu champanhe.

"Diga-me o que está acontecendo aí." Ele disse.

"Hum... eu estou sob juramento?"

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Bem, não, mas eu assumo que você me dirá a verdade, de qualquer maneira".

"Você sabe o que está passando pela minha mente agora?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em inquérito.

"Você se lembra daquele desenho do Pernalonga onde ele diz, 'Ele não me conhece muito bem, não é?'"

Eu ri, mas Truman pareceu perplexo.

"Hum... não é um fã de Pernalonga?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Honestamente, eu nunca assisti muita TV, mesmo quando era criança. Eu não via muitos desenhos animados".

"Truman, isso é simplesmente triste".

"Eu realmente não sinto como se houvesse algo faltando em minha vida. E você não vai escapar da minha pergunta mudando o assunto".

"Maldição." Eu sorri.

Ele apenas ficou lá, olhando para mim. Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria, mas penetrantes.

"Você é um advogado muito bom, não é?"

Ele cruzou as mãos sob o queixo e continuou a olhar para mim com atenção, um sorriso sutil no rosto. Tomei outro gole de champanhe, retornando seu olhar, e finalmente suspirei.

"Ok, tudo bem. Eu estive saindo com esse cara, Edward, por algumas semanas. Eu acabei de descobrir algumas novidades bastante _perturbadoras_ e estou tentando decidir se quero continuar nosso relacionamento ou não".

"Você se importa se eu perguntar que tipo de notícia eram essas?"

"Hum... bem, apenas que ele não tem sido exatamente sincero sobre algumas coisas, algumas coisas bastante grandes".

Ele fez uma careta e colocou as mãos de volta em seu colo. "Ai. Depois do que aconteceu com o seu ex-marido, isso não pode ter sido muito bom".

"Não, não foi." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Quero dizer, ele não me traiu, pelo menos, não que eu saiba, mas essa é a coisa. Como eu sei se eu não consigo mais confiar nele?"

"E o que ele diz sobre isso?"

"Ele... bem, ele está tentando fazer as pazes. Ele explicou o que aconteceu e por que ele mentiu e mesmo que eu _meio_ que entenda por que ele mentiria, ele não precisava. E as coisas teriam sido muito mais suaves se ele não tivesse mentido".

"Então, por que você acha que ele escolheu mentir?"

Eu corei e tomei outro gole. Minha taça estava quase vazia novamente. "Hum... eu acho que ele estava com medo".

"Medo?"

"Medo... que eu não o quisesse se eu soubesse a verdade".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente e tomou um gole da sua própria champanhe. "Bem, isso é um grande preço, não é?"

"Espere, você está defendendo a mentira dele?"

Eu sorri e Truman riu.

"Nem um pouco." Ele disse. "Eu não acho que haja qualquer desculpa para mentira, realmente. E eu não conheço o cara, nem sobre o que é realmente isso tudo." Ele terminou sua bebida. "Talvez eu só esteja bancando o Advogado do Diabo".

Eu ri. "Bem, eu não sei se eu diria que ele era _o diabo_. Quero dizer, foi errado que ele mentiu, mas isso é um pouco duro".

Ele riu junto comigo, em seguida, olhou para mim por alguns instantes, até que eu comecei a me sentir desconfortável.

"Então..." Ele finalmente começou. "Eu acho que você não vai querer namorar. Durante algum tempo".

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso suave no rosto, que eu retornei. Eu me senti mal, mas não mal o suficiente para colocar um pouco de farsa. Eu nem sabia o que aconteceria com Edward, mas mesmo se estivéssemos acabados, eu certamente não estava pronta para iniciar o serviço em nada novo. Não qualquer coisa real, de qualquer maneira, e Truman não era simplesmente um cara com quem eu poderia passar o tempo. Ele era um dos bons. Truman era material de relacionamento. Para alguma garota de sorte, de qualquer maneira.

"Não." Balancei minha cabeça e comecei a tomar um gole de champanhe, mas notei que minha taça estava vazia. Eu observei seu rosto. Ele tinha caído levemente. "Truman..."

"Nós ainda podemos sair, certo?" Ele me interrompeu. "Como amigos, eu quero dizer".

Meu sorriso era largo. Eu realmente esperava que fôssemos capazes de fazer isso. Eu honestamente gostava de Truman e apreciava sua companhia. "Podemos? Quero dizer, eu realmente gostaria disso".

Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e apertou minha mão. "Eu gostaria disso também".

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Eu temia a reunião de diretores na segunda-feira ainda mais que a maioria. Seria a primeira vez que eu veria Edward, afinal, desde a nossa derrocada no sábado. Enquanto decidia o que vestir de manhã, eu sabia que precisaria de algo que me deixasse sentindo confiante e poderosa. Eu estive lendo uma história online, uma história bastante erótica, devo acrescentar, cuja sabedoria eu estive seriamente ponderando, já que eu não tinha sido a destinatária de uma visita conjugal de Edward em muito tempo, e nela a heroína gostava de usar o que ela se referiu como "Calcinha Poderosa". Eram roupas íntimas que, naturalmente, deixavam-na se sentindo sexy e, bem, poderosa. Era um mistério para mim como roupas íntimas poderiam deixar uma sensação dessa se ninguém as veria, mas eu decidi usar meus favoritos: um sutiã meia-taça preto de renda que era essencialmente transparente, e uma calcinha minúscula combinando, a parte de trás era de renda transparente, enquanto a frente era de uma seda preta quase recatada. Havia pequenas flores de pérolas situadas em cada quadril. Uma vez que coloquei a meia-calça, cobri o conjunto com uma saia preta justa e uma blusa preta com bolinhas brancas. Eu, claro, usei meus saltos Prada favoritos com um laço atrás porque eles me faziam sentir muito mais alta do que eu realmente era, e sexy, mesmo em traje de negócios.

E você sabe o quê? A escritora dessa história estava totalmente certa. Eu me senti poderosa e sedutora de uma forma quase secreta. Como se eu estivesse mantendo meu próprio segredo sexy escondido e só alguns poucos felizardos algum dia estariam a par disso.

Eu estava um pouco adiantada para a reunião, como tinha sido o meu padrão antes do Furacão Edward soprar minha vida, e apenas alguns outros já estavam lá. Eu me servi de uma xícara de chá e sentei à mesa com meu Blackberry na mão, respondendo e-mails enquanto esperava os outros chefes de departamento chegar. Quando Edward entrou, ele estava rindo jovialmente e seguido de perto por Carlisle. Senti meu coração pular no meu peito e rapidamente olhei de volta para o meu Blackberry, apesar de já não haver quaisquer e-mails para responder. Quando Edward se estatelou no assento bem ao meu lado, eu jurei a mim mesma que nunca chegaria cedo para outra reunião novamente, assim no futuro eu poderia escolher um lugar longe dele.

Eu o ouvi limpar a garganta quando abaixei meu telefone e peguei minha caneta. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro distintamente _Edward_ e eu juro que me deixou com água na boca. Então eu senti sua respiração no meu pescoço quando ele se inclinou para mim.

"Bom dia, Isabella." Ele disse no meu ouvido.

Cerrei meus dentes, mas consegui dizer, "Bom dia" em troca.

O estresse que senti sentada ao lado de Edward, perto o suficiente para praticamente sentir o calor do seu corpo, deixou uma pressão no meu peito. Eu realmente me perguntava se estava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Nem uma vez eu olhei para o rosto dele, mas eu podia ver suas mãos enquanto ele fazia anotações e observei pelo canto do meu olho quando seus dedos brincavam com a caneta quando ele não estava escrevendo. A camisa branca que ele usava estava enrolada nas mangas e eu podia ver os músculos dos seus antebraços deslizando sob sua pele enquanto ele se movia, mesmo ligeiramente.

Felizmente, foi uma reunião relativamente curta. Pelo menos eu achei que sim, até que Carlisle perguntou se alguém tinha alguma coisa que precisava discutir.

"Na verdade, eu tenho." Edward saltou, endireitando-se um pouco em sua cadeira. "Eu gostaria de discutir um novo cliente em potencial chamado Computador Perfeito. Eles se inscreveram para uma conta na semana passada".

Eu automaticamente me endireitei na minha cadeira e finalmente olhei para Edward. Esta era uma empresa a quem eu havia negado condições de crédito, e legitimamente. Minha opinião era que seu modelo de negócios era imaturo, na melhor das hipóteses, e pela aparência das suas Finanças, eles estavam indo em direção à falência no prazo de um ano.

Edward continuou. "Esta é uma empresa com o potencial para um milhão de dólares em negócios a cada ano-"

Eu bufei. Não foi intencional, isso simplesmente saiu. Edward me lançou um olhar, porém, que era quase uma encarada, antes de continuar.

"Eles tiveram suas condições de crédito negadas e eu gostaria de saber por que, quando nós poderíamos fazer essa grande negócio com eles".

Carlisle olhou para mim. "Bella? Você se lembra desta empresa?"

"Eu lembro." Eu assenti. "Eles estão em seus últimos pés, financeiramente, e se dirigiam para o desastre. Eu ainda tenho as Finanças na minha mesa, eu acho. Posso mostrar a você o que quero dizer, se me permitem fazer isso, ao invés de me ter explicando minha decisão aqui".

"Olhe." Edward disse. "Você diz que quer que nós aumentemos as vendas em 800 mil este ano, Carlisle. É extremamente frustrante que eu tenha grandes oportunidades de fazer progressos nesse sentido e nós estamos sendo empat- hum, estamos sendo constantemente bloqueados pelo departamento de crédito".

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "_Sério_, Edward? 'Constantemente bloqueado'? De que outro cliente potencial estamos falando aqui?"

"Oh, que tal Super Train e Beckles, e Wicked Comp, cuja linha de crédito você baixou pela metade este mês?"

Ele estava sendo sarcástico e eu comecei a ferver. Eu me senti em uma emboscada e também senti que Edward estava fazendo isso para se vingar de mim, de uma forma muito juvenil. Abri minha boca para responder quando Carlisle felizmente me interrompeu.

"Ok, este não é exatamente o lugar para ter esta discussão e eu gostaria de olhar o arquivo enquanto falamos sobre isso. Vamos nos encontrar no meu escritório daqui a uma hora, sim?"

Edward recostou-se em seu assento. "Por mim tudo bem".

"Claro." Eu respondi.

"Ok, então, vamos sair daqui." Carlisle disse, levantando. "Eu preciso de um fodido bagel".

Levantei e saí da sala sem olhar na direção de Edward. Quando voltei para o meu escritório, eu me sentei à minha mesa e fervi por cerca de cinco minutos antes de sequer olhar para os arquivos em questão. Eu não podia acreditar que ele me colocaria em uma situação dessas, na frente de todos, mas, então, considerando seu recente comportamento juvenil, eu realmente não estava toda surpresa. Bebi um copo de água e encontrei os quatro arquivos em questão, apenas no caso de Carlisle querer discutir mais do que apenas a Computador Perfeito, e subi em direção ao seu escritório. Balancei um pouco a minha bunda no caminho para fora da minha porta, esperando que minha "calcinha poderosa" provasse o seu valor.

Edward já estava lá quando entrei. Sentei-me rigidamente na cadeira ao seu lado, junto à mesa de Carlisle, que estava ao telefone. Olhei para Edward e vi que ele estava me observando atentamente. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar.

"Eu entendo, querida." Carlisle disse no telefone. "Sim, claro, mas eu realmente não posso... hum... eu tenho pessoas no meu escritório, Esme... Bella, na verdade, e alguém que você não conhece... Edward Masen..." Carlisle colocou a mão sobre o receptor e olhou para mim. "Esme disse para lhe dar um oi, Bella".

"Oh, bem, dê a ela o meu também." Eu sorri.

"Esme, Bella enviou um oi também." Ele revirou seus olhos e mais uma vez olhou para mim. "Bella, Esme quer saber quando você virá para o jantar".

"Oh, bem, eu-"

"Esme, por favor. Você fodidamente apenas ligue para ela diretamente, ok?"

Eu ri quando Carlisle revirou seus olhos de novo.

"Sim, querida... eu sei, sinto muito, querida. Isso foi completamente não profissional... eu vou, querida, assim que desligar... sim, querida... eu também te amo".

E, com isso, ele desligou o telefone.

"Jesus H." Ele disse. "Bella, você poderia, por favor, ligar para a minha esposa mais tarde hoje? Ela quer que você venha para jantar esta semana, quinta-feira, se você estiver livre. E se você não ligar para ela, ela vai pensar que eu não pedi a você para ligar. E então eu estarei na merda".

"Claro." Eu ri. "Claro".

"Ok, então, sobre o que é isso tudo?" Carlisle perguntou. Notei que havia um bagel metade comido situado na frente dele.

Edward passou alguns minutos delineando seus planos para vendas ao Computador Perteito. Eles queriam fazer em qualquer lugar de 750 mil a 1 milhão de dólares em vendas no próximo ano fiscal e ele tinha, portanto, solicitado uma linha de crédito de 250 mil e prazo de pagamento de 90 dias. Eu tinha negado ambos, minha decisão sendo que eles tinham que pagar antecipadamente, via cartão de crédito, por todas as compras.

"Isso simplesmente não é possível, Carlisle, não com o volume que eles estarão comprando".

"O fato de que eles não têm linhas de crédito suficientes em outros lugares para cobrir suas compras é uma bandeira vermelha por si só, Carlisle." Eu disse.

"Quais são as suas outras preocupações, Bella?"

Entreguei a Carlisle o arquivo e expliquei. "A linha de crédito com o banco deles entrará para renovação no final do ano. Com os bancos sendo o que são hoje em dia, eu não antecipo que será renovado, não quando você olha para as Finanças deles. Eles estão perdendo muito dinheiro. E revendo seu plano de negócios, você pode ver por que. Sem essa linha de crédito, eles não terão fluxo de caixa".

Carlisle tinha o seu plano de negócios na mão enquanto eu falava e ele torceu o nariz. "Hmm." Ele disse, quase para si mesmo. "Sim, eu posso ver isso. Eu me pergunto o que eles pensam sobre um pouco de aconselhamento externo nisso".

"Carlisle." Edward entrou na conversa. "Eu conversei com o CEO e o CFO, e eles parecem pensar que mudarão as coisas, começando com a época de Natal. Mas se nós não permitirmos que eles paguem nos termos, não há maneira que eles serão capazes de fazer isso".

"Nós não estamos no negócio para ter certeza que outras empresas permaneçam no negócio." Eu disse, na verdade um pouco de escárnio no meu tom. "Nós estamos no negócio para ter certeza que _nós _permanecemosno negócio. Uma perda significativa como essa que poderíamos ter aqui seria bastante prejudicial para nós".

"Eu entendo isso, Bella." Edward olhou para mim. "Mas, se não aumentarmos as vendas neste próximo trimestre, o nosso estoque vai despencar. É por isso que eu fui trazido para cá".

"Edward está certo, Bella".

Minha cabeça girou sobre seu eixo, em direção a Carlisle.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Ele está certo. Nós precisamos de novos negócios".

"Não podemos obtê-los em outro lugar?"

Carlisle fechou o arquivo e o entregou de volta para mim sem responder à minha pergunta. "Quanto tempo você acha que eles têm antes de irem à falência?"

"Não mais do que um ano." Eu disse. "Talvez um pouco mais se eles tiverem sorte e tiverem uma época de Natal assassina".

"Então, vamos fazer isso." Carlisle disse. "Vamos dar-lhes os 250 mil, mas em termos de 45 dias. Eu conversarei com eles e verei se posso levá-los a ver a razão, tanto quanto seu plano de negócios, mas isso provavelmente não vai funcionar e, mesmo que funcione, isso levará tempo. Então vocês terão que observá-los de perto. Se eles atrasarem, nós não enviaremos nada de novo para eles, fim da história. Contanto que eles nos paguem, nós daremos outra olhada onde eles estão no final do trimestre".

Minha mandíbula se apertou. "Carlisle, é a sua empresa e eu farei o que você me disser para fazer. Mas-"

Ele ergueu a mão. "Mas nada, Bella. Esta é a _minha_ empresa." Ele balançou a cabeça um pouco e recuou. "Bella, eu sei que você sabe o que está fazendo, e provavelmente você está certa sobre isso. Mas nós podemos assumir o risco para este próximo trimestre e nós ficaremos bem. Eu acho que eles nos pagarão, mesmo porque eles precisam do nosso produto para o Natal. Você terá que dizer a eles que eles estão em uma coleira muito apertada. Nesse meio tempo, nós temos um quarto extra de milhões em vendas antes do nosso ano fiscal terminar. Nós simplesmente os observaremos de perto e, se decidirmos que eles já não valem a pena o risco, vamos arrancar a linha deles. Ok?"

Dei de ombros, meu queixo ainda cerrado. "O que quer que você diga".

"Ótimo. Agora eu posso terminar a porra do meu bagel, ou vocês dois têm alguma outra coisa que gostariam de discutir?"

"É isso para mim." Edward disse, um grande sorriso arrogante no rosto.

Eu apenas levantei e comecei a sair da sala.

"Ligue para Esme, Bella." Carlisle gritou atrás de mim.

"Eu ligarei." Eu disse. Mas não me virei.

Caminhei com finalidade de volta para a escada e a segurança do meu escritório, mas não demorou muito para que Edward me alcançasse.

"Bella, vamos lá." Ele disse, tentando me tocar.

Puxei meu braço para fora do seu alcance. Quando chegamos ao topo da escada, eu me virei para ele.

"É melhor você esperar que isso funcione, Edward." Eu disse. "Acredite ou não, eu sei do que estou falando quando se trata dessas coisas. Lembra-se da Super Trade? Lembra como todo mundo ficou chocado quando eles entraram em falência no ano passado? Bem, eu não fiquei chocada. Na verdade, eu vi isso chegando um total de nove meses antes de acontecer, e eu arranquei a linha de crédito deles de dois milhões de dólares. E não pense que o Departamente de Vendas ficou satisfeito com _isso_ também. Mas você sabe o que nós perdemos no final? Vinte mil dólares. Isso foi tudo o que eles nos deviam no momento em que foram à falência. Alguns dos seus outros credores perderam milhões, Edward. Milhões".

Virei-me e desci as escadas, mas ele me seguiu.

"Eu não tenho dúvida de que você conhece seu material, Bella. Mas você ouviu o que Carlisle disse. Vale a pena o risco, pelo menos a curto prazo".

Conversei com ele sobre meu ombro enquanto virava a esquina em direção ao meu escritório. "E se eles não durarem ao longo da temporada de Natal, Edward? Sim, nós vamos tê-los em termos de 45 dias, mas e se eles não pagarem? Claro, você ficará bem com a Con-Vert perdendo um quarto de milhão de dólares. Você terá sua gorda comissão, então, quem se importa, certo?"

"Bella, pare. Deixe-me falar com você".

Entrei no meu escritório, sabendo que ele tinha me seguido até mesmo antes de ouvir a porta se fechar atrás dele.

"O que realmente me irrita, Edward, é que você escolheu a porra da _reunião de diretores_ para uma briga porque você está chateado comigo por... _outras_ razões".

"Isto não é sobre _nós_, Bella. Esta não é uma maneira estúpida para me vingar de você por ferir meus sentimentos. Para citar um filme brilhante, isso não é pessoal. É negócio".

"Oh? Então por que a emboscada em uma sala de conferências cheia de gente? Por que não me perguntar sobre este cliente aqui, no meu escritório? Ou pedir para se encontrar com Carlisle, apenas nós três, quando eu poderia ter o arquivo na minha frente?"

"Eu-" Ele suspirou e sentou em uma cadeira em frente a mim. Eu sentei também, olhando para ele.

"Ok." Ele admitiu. "Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco não profissional".

"Jesus, você acha?"

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Ele olhou para mim solenemente. "Porra, eu pareço estar dizendo muito isso ultimamente, não é?"

Suspirei e olhei para ele, meu coração quebrando.

"Enquanto eu estou nisso, eu acho que deveria pedir desculpas por sábado." Ele disse.

"E mais uma vez eu pergunto, 'Jesus, _você acha_?'".

Ele balançou a cabeça e sentou-se para a frente, apoiando os antebraços contra suas coxas, sua fina gravata entre as suas pernas. "É muito difícil, Bella. É difícil vê-la com outra pessoa-"

"Edward." Eu balancei minha cabeça e o interrompi. "Truman é apenas um amigo de Rosalie. E talvez meu agora, mas ele é um _amigo_. E ele sabe disso. Você honestamente acha que eu poderia facilmente saltar dos seus braços para os de outro homem? Quero dizer, _vamos lá_. O quanto você me conhece bem, afinal?"

"É..." Ele suspirou de novo. "Quero dizer, não, eu acho que você não poderia. Ou não iria".

"Exatamente." Respirei fundo, principalmente para segurar as lágrimas que ameaçaram com a sua admissão. "E, de qualquer maneira, eu devo a você um pedido de desculpas também. Sinto muito por simplesmente gritar com você e não lhe dar uma chance de falar comigo".

Ele riu. "Bem, você tinha todo o direito de se comportar dessa maneira. Se eu não tivesse agido como um maldito idiota-"

"Vamos apenas chamar isso de uma lavagem e seguir em frente agora, ok?"

Ficamos ali sentados por alguns instantes, meu coração batendo por segundos como um metrônomo. Edward olhava para o meu chão, como se fosse uma bela pintura de Van Gogh na qual ele estivesse absorvido, ao invés de formas diametralmente azuis e cinzas.

"Ela não está grávida, Bella".

Ele disse isso de forma tão abrupta que eu não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido corretamente, ou se era apenas a voz na minha cabeça pensando ilusoriamente em voz alta.

"Desculpe-me?" Minha voz era baixa.

"Ela não está grávida." Ele olhou para mim, ainda inclinado para a frente. "Eu a levaria ao médico no sábado-"

"Sim, Alice me disse".

"Sim, bem, quando eu mencionei isso a Heidi, ela enlouqueceu e começou a gritar e... porra, resumindo, ela admitiu que tinha inventando a porra da coisa toda. Quero dizer, primeiro ela tentou dizer que teve um aborto, mas... era tudo besteira, Bella. Não havia bebê." Ele balançou a cabeça e passou a mão sobre o seu rosto. "Eu não sei qual é o dano dela, e eu não sei o que ela estava tentando fazer. E devo a Alice um carro novo, ou algo assim, porque eu sou tão fodidamente estúpido que eu teria acreditado na coisa toda. Porra, ela provavelmente esteve tentando engravidar de algum outro cara e eu não teria sabido sobre isso por anos. Se soubesse. Porque eu também nunca pensei em provar a paternidade até que Alice tocou _nesse_ assunto também. Digo, talvez eu tivesse pensado nisso eventualmente. Meus pais com certeza teriam".

Ele riu amargamente e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo enquanto eu ficava sentada lá, atordoada.

"Bella, eu não posso acreditar como eu fodi essa coisa toda. Eu nunca na minha vida me senti tão incrivelmente estúpido." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Enfim, ela está fora da minha vida agora. Totalmente. Eu a coloquei em um avião tão rápido que ela pensou que sua cabeça estava girando. E isso foi quando eu fui vê-la no parque".

Sentei-me na minha cadeira e observei seu rosto enquanto ele me observava, avaliando meus olhos. Eu não tenho certeza do que eles estavam dizendo a ele, porque eu honestamente não tinha certeza do que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava aliviada, por ele principalmente, mas também confusa quanto ao que exatamente ele achava que isso mudava entre nós, se alguma coisa. Quando achei que eu poderia fazê-lo sem chorar, eu comecei a falar.

"Bem, isso é uma ótima notícia, Edward. Estou feliz por você, de verdade. Mas você percebe que o que aconteceu entre nós... bem, que tinha mais a ver com _você_ do que com ela".

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou.

"O que eu _quero dizer_? Eu quero dizer, você mentiu para mim, Edward. Jesus Cristo, _o que eu quero dizer_." Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu estava tentando não gritar com ele, mas eu não podia acreditar. "Você _mentiu_ para mim, Edward. Durante semanas, você sabia que isso estava acontecendo e você intencionalmente escondeu de mim, como se não tivesse nada a ver comigo, _conosco_".

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei disso, é claro. Eu pedi desculpas, não foi? Porra, se eu não pedi, eu estou pedindo desculpas agora. Eu só... eu não sabia o que _fazer_, ou como dizer a você. Eu não quero perder você. Claro, eu sei agora que foi estúpido. Inferno, eu sabia disso na época também. Eu apenas realmente não sabia o que fazer. Obviamente, eu estou um pouco fora do meu elemento aqui".

Coloquei meus cotovelos na mesa e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos quando suspirei. Quando eu os afastei, parecia que Edward poderia começar a chorar.

"Você sabe, eu quase posso compreender o seu pensamento, Edward. Foi _bobo _e totalmente _errado_, mas eu quase posso compreendê-lo. Mas você não vê o que isso fez comigo? Meu marido mentiu para mim. Ele me fez fazer papel de boba. E não só ele também. Eu tenho dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas e você vai e _mente_ para mim assim. Quero dizer, eu me abri com você. Talvez eu tenha a minha própria merda com a qual lidar e minhas próprias paredes, mas eu sinto que abri uma enorme parte de mim para você, e eu me sinto idiota agora por pensar que-" Minha voz ficou presa na minha garganta e eu respirei fundo antes de começar a falar novamente. "Eu posso entender de onde você está vindo, mas eu simplesmente não sei se posso confiar em você de novo. E eu não posso estar com alguém que eu não confio".

"Bella... eu nunca menti para você. Quero dizer, eu sei que escondi coisas de você... mas, o que eu disse a você foi sempre a verdade".

"Edward-"

"Eu amo você, Bella. Eu nunca disse isso a outra mulher na minha vida, e essa é a verdade também. Eu te amo e vou lutar por você. Eu provarei para você que você _pode_ confiar em mim. Eu provarei a você que me amar não foi um erro".

Minhas lágrimas venceram a batalha então, trilhando pelas minhas bochechas.

"Bella, eu sinto muito por machucá-la. Você nunca saberá o quanto me dói saber que eu te machuco. E eu juro por tudo que é sagrado, eu compensarei isso para você".

Sua voz falhou e ele olhou para o tapete por alguns momentos. Limpei meu rosto com um lenço de papel e vi quando sua mão correu pelo seu cabelo mais uma vez.

Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes molhados e suplicantes.

"Eu nem sei o que dizer agora, Edward." Eu respirei fundo, as lágrimas se acalmando pelo momento.

Ele levantou e se dirigiu para a porta. Ao chegar a ela, sua mão na maçaneta, ele se virou.

"Eu sei que isto é uma citação de um outro filme, mas eu não sei como dizer isso melho verdade. Você me faz querer ser um homem melhor, Bella".

Eu não me importava se era uma citação de _Melhor É Impossível_. Ele dizendo isso ainda fez meu coração palpitar como se uma dúzia de borboletas estivesse no meu peito, e eu não queria nada mais do que jogar meus braços em torno dele. Mas não o fiz. Eu não fiz porque sabia que havia mais para estarmos juntos do que sua capacidade de fazer meu coração acelerar. Isso nunca esteve em questão. Então, em vez disso, eu o assisti sair pela minha porta.

E eu imediatamente irrompi em lágrimas quando ele saiu.

A vergonha de chorar enquanto estava no trabalho mais uma vez ficou de lado, e eu consegui passar pelo resto do dia, de alguma forma. Apesar do pedido de Ângela para almoçar com ela, eu não comi nada durante o resto do dia. Meu estômago estava em nós e eu nunca totalmente tirei a minha mente da minha conversa com Edward. Perguntei-me se havia realmente alguma maneira que eu pudesse superar suas mentiras. As pessoas cometem erros, afinal de contas, e eu sentia que era implacável que eu não conseguisse superá-lo. Então eu enviei um e-mail para Rosalie, que me lembrou que só tinha passado uma semana e talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouco impaciente comigo mesma.

Eu era verdadeiramente abençoada com os melhores amigos.

Por volta das 17hs30min, saí do escritório e fiz meu caminho para a minha caminhonete. Eu estava fisicamente esgotada, assim como emocionalmente, já que eu ainda não estava dormindo muito bem. Eu estava ansiosa para um longo banho quente e me aconchegar na frente da minha televisão para assistir vários episódios de _24 Horas _no meu TiVo. Se assistir Kiefer Sutherland salvar o planeta de terroristas enquanto parecia quente como o inferno não pudesse tirar minha mente dos meus próprios problemas, eu não sabia o que poderia.

Eu podia ver no meu pára-brisas de vários metros de distância enquanto me aproximava da minha caminhonete. Uma única rosa vermelha estava enfiada sob o limpador de pára-brisa. Desta vez, havia um bilhete anexado:

_Eu estou sempre olhando,_

_Sempre admirando,_

_Mesmo de longe_

Suspirei e lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto novamente enquanto eu saía do estacionamento. Tanto para a "calcinha poderosa".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Então, o que acharam da explicação de Edward? Será que ele merece outra chance? E essa rosa... só digo a vc's que nada é o que parece._

_Até semana que vem!_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. As palavras e o vinho

**Capítulo 19 – As palavras e o vinho**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Olá?"

Eu estava correndo para me arrumar para o jantar na casa dos Cullen na quinta-feira à noite quando meu telefone de casa tocou. Não havia ninguém lá quando atendi. Esta era a terceira ligação que eu havia recebido naquela semana e elas estavam começando a me enervar um pouco. Edward esteve fora da cidade por alguns dias, então eu tinha sido incapaz de perguntar a ele sobre isso (eu certamente não ligaria para ele). Foi fácil colocar a primeira ligação, ou duas, como números errados, especialmente porque eu raramente dava o meu número de casa não listado. Honestamente, eu não conseguia nem me lembrar se eu já tinha dado a Edward. Isso simplesmente não tinha chegado ainda, já que ele tinha o meu número de telefone celular. Mas, na quinta-feira, as ligações estavam me incomodando.

O telefone tocou novamente alguns minutos depois e eu peguei o receptor.

"Edward, se for você, eu não aprecio isso-"

"É Isabella Swan?" Uma voz feminina perguntou do outro lado.

"Sim".

"Aqui é do consultório da Dra. Bourdain".

"Oh. Desculpe por ter sido rude. Eu tenho recebido alguns trotes".

Ela riu. "Sem problema. Nós temos os resultados do seu teste e, se você esperar por um momento, eu colocarei a doutora na linha".

"Claro." Escutei a música de espera não apenas por um momento, mas vários, ficando um pouco nervosa. Finalmente, a Dra. Bourdain pegou a linha.

"Bella?"

"Sim, olá, doutora. Como você está? Ou devo perguntar, 'Como eu estou'".

Ela riu ao telefone. "Estou bem, obrigada, e a boa notícia é que você está bem também".

"Eu estou?" Eu sorri.

"Sim. Todos os seus resultados de teste deram negativo. Não há doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, nada de HIV; seu sistema imunológico parece estar em boa forma. Para estar segura, recomenda-se que você faça o teste de HIV novamente em seis meses, mais ou menos, mas você deve estar limpa. Você deve usar preservativos, entretanto, para estar segura. E ter o seu parceiro verificado, é claro".

Eu suspirei de alívio, mesmo quando me perguntei se teria a oportunidade de usar preservativos nesse período.

"Isso é uma ótima notícia, doutora, obrigada".

Nós conversamos brevemente depois disso. Eu a agradeci por me ligar tão rapidamente depois de obter os meus resultados e nós desligamos.

Sorri quando puxei meu vestido de seda vermelho sobre a minha cabeça. Eu me senti, se não exatamente _bem_, certamente melhor do que eu tinha me sentido toda a semana. Claro, isso não estava realmente dizendo muito.

Eu continuava esperando que as coisas ficassem mais fáceis sem Edward na minha vida, ou pelo menos no meu ouvido por meio de ligações telefônicas, mas não estavam, de modo algum. Eu sentia falta dele me fazendo rir e eu sentia falta das palavras suaves de conforto antes de eu ir dormir todas as noites. Eu sentia falta dos pequenos vislumbres de vulnerabilidade que ele costumava me mostrar. Eu sentia falta dos seus comentários chatos e rápidos quando assistíamos filmes juntos. Eu sentia falta dos seus doces olhos verdes que frequentemente brilhavam quando ele olhava para mim. Eu sentia falta do seu rosto expressivo e seu cabelo pateta e fodido. E eu definitivamente sentia falta da mandíbula pornográfica. Eu até sentia falta do jeito que seus lábios envolviam ao redor de um cigarro, pelo amor de Deus. Eu sentia falta do seu sabor e da forma como seus dedos trilhavam pela minha pele. Eu sentia falta da simples sensação da sua mão forte e quente nas minhas costas enquanto deitávamos na cama juntos. Eu sentia falta da forma como seus músculos ficavam quando eles se moviam sob minhas mãos. Eu sentia falta dos seus beijos intensamente apaixonados tanto quanto eu sentia falta dos seus doces e suaves.

E, puta merda, eu estava com tesão.

Suspirei enquanto deslizava meus pés nas sandálias caramelo que eu tinha escolhido para completar a roupa e peguei minha bolsa da cama onde ela estava situada. Eu levaria cerca de meia hora para chegar até a casa de Carlisle, já que ele e Esme viviam nas colinas de Rancho Palos Verdes. Eu teria sorte de chegar a tempo e não tinha minutos de sobra para ficar deprimida sobre Edward.

Eu cheguei a tempo, embora apenas um pouco. Estacionei minha caminhonete ao longo da calçada deles e fiz meu caminho pela longa entrada em direção à sua grande e bela casa, feliz por não ter me incomodado em vestir um suéter. Estava bastante quente para meados de outubro.

O sol estava se pondo sobre o oceano e eu o vislumbrei enquanto tocava a campainha. Da sua varanda dos fundos, eles tinham uma vista espetacular sobre o Pacífico, mas eu só podia ver um pouco dessa visão da frente da casa. Em poucos instantes, uma Esme sorrindo cumprimentou-me na porta.

"Bella, amor! É tão maravilhoso ver você!"

Ela me puxou para um abraço enquanto eu caminhava através do batente da porta e em seu hall de entrada.

"Espero não estar atrasada." Eu disse.

Ela me deu um tapinha de leve nas costas. "Não, querida. Você está bem na hora".

Esme se afastou do nosso abraço e me olhou de cima a baixo. "Bella, querida, você nunca vai envelhecer? Como você está bonita".

"Huh." Eu sorri. "Acredite em mim, eu estou-"

Ele se virou do seu lugar de pé no bar com Carlisle, seu sorriso enorme. Ele usava um terno cinza escuro com uma camisa azul por baixo e sem gravata. Alguns dos seus botões estavam abertos. Ele estava barbeado. E ele estava positivamente lindo.

"Belle of the Ball!*****" Carlisle caminhou em minha direção, sorrindo e me chamando pelo seu apelido favorito. Claro, ele só o usava fora do escritório, pelo que eu estava agradecida.

_*__Belle of the Ball__: significa "a __mulher mais__atraente__em uma reunião social"._

Carlisle me abraçou e, quando se afastou, ele seguiu a minha linha dos olhos para Edward. "Surpresa? Edward acabou de chegar esta noite e eu pensei que ele poderia se juntar a nós, já que vocês dois são... bem..."

"Hum..." Eu não sabia o que fazer com isso, ou até mesmo o que dizer a Carlisle. "Sim, eu estou... surpresa".

Edward caminhou até nós, uma bebida em sua mão.

"Ela não sabia que eu estaria de volta esta noite." Ele disse. Ele colocou a mão nas minhas costas e se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha levemente, enquanto eu enrijecia. "Você está linda, Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu apenas deixei meus lábios em uma linha em resposta.

"Espere." Carlisle disse, aparentemente percebendo que algo estava errado com o meu comportamento. "Vocês dois não estão discutindo ainda, estão?"

"Discutindo?"

"Você sabe, após a reunião de segunda-feira".

"Oh." Eu corei e olhei para os meus sapatos. "Não. Nem um pouco".

Carlisle sorriu largamente. "Bom. Você sabe que é apenas um negócio, Bella".

"Sim, é claro".

Meu coração batia forte em meus ouvidos e eu tinha o desejo distinto de fugir do local. Eu não queria lavar minha roupa suja na frente de Carlisle e Esme, mas também não queria ficar sentada através do jantar com um sorriso no meu rosto, fingindo que tudo estava bem entre Edward e eu, o que aparentemente era o que ele pretendia fazer.

Claro, eu também não pude deixar de notar o quanto Edward cheirava incrível quando ele se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha.

"Deixe-me pegar uma bebida para você, Bella." Carlisle disse, movendo-se na direção do bar apenas no início da sala de estar. "Ainda é uma garota Gray Goose?"

"Claro." Eu disse, ainda atordoada.

"Ela realmente o perdoou muito fácil, Edward. Eu a tenho visto cortar e comer bolas dos caras de almoço." Ele e Edward riram e Esme suspirou.

"Carlisle, _por favor_." Ela sorriu simpaticamente para mim quando convidou Edward e eu para a sala de estar. "Sente-se, Bella, por favor. Eu preciso verificar o jantar, mas todos vocês sintam-se em casa e eu estarei de volta em um instante".

Sentei no sofá e Edward sentou-se desconfortavelmente perto, ao meu lado. Olhei para ele e ele se afastou um pouco, um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Estou feliz por vocês dois poderem vir." Carlisle disse, entregando-me a minha bebida. "Vocês podem me preencher com todas as fofocas do escritório".

Eu imediatamente tomei um grande gole da minha bebida e empalideci enquanto Edward ria e se recostava no sofá, cruzando o tornozelo sobre o joelho e repousando a bebida em sua coxa. Eu podia ver o esboço fraco do músculo daquela coxa sob suas calças e eu não tinha certeza se queria dar um soco ou correr meus dedos ao longo dela até chegar ao seu zíper. Limpei minha garganta e me mexi um pouco no meu lugar.

"Receio que nós provavelmente somos o assunto de todas as fofocas do escritório." Edward disse.

Esme voltou da cozinha e Carlisle entregou-lhe um martini.

"O jantar estará pronto em breve." Ela disse sorrindo.

Esme era uma bela mulher em seus quarenta e poucos anos, com cabelo castanho claro e olhos cinzentos pensativos. Ela sempre usava uma expressão brilhante e raramente eu a tinha visto sem um sorriso. Ela era possivelmente a mulher mais gentil e generosa que eu já conheci e nunca parecia ter uma palavra pouco caridosa para qualquer um. No entanto, eu também sabia que ela tinha as bolas de Carlisle em um aperto firme da sua mão e eu a amava por isso. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, antes de ela sequer ter que pedir.

"Eu entendo que você encontrou Edward em San Francisco um par de semanas atrás, Bella." Esme sorriu para o marido quando ele se sentou no braço da poltrona em que ela estava sentada. "Carlisle e eu amamos aquela cidade".

"Assim como eu." Eu assenti. "Estava muito bonito enquanto estávamos lá. Não muito frio ainda. Fiquei surpresa com isso".

"Eu nunca tinha estado lá." Edward disse. "Bella bancou a guia turística".

Sua mão correu sobre o meu ombro e tocou meu cabelo. Tomei outro grande gole de vodka e notei Esme me olhando com curiosidade.

"Sim, eu o levei ao Mona Lisa".

Tentei permanecer casual. Eu não faria exatamente uma cena na casa de Carlisle e Esme, afinal, mas a indiferença e familiaridade de Edward comigo eram infinitamente irritantes.

"Ah, Mona Lisa." Carlisle sorriu. "Amo aquele lugar. Bella nos levou lá uma vez também".

Edward olhou para mim, suas sobrancelhas elevadas. "Vocês todos foram para Frisco juntos?"

"Nunca chame de 'Frisco', meu jovem." Carlisle disse. "Se eles o ouvirem dizer isso lá, você pode nunca sair da cidade com vida." Ele riu, tomando uma bebida. "Bella e eu tivemos que ir até lá a negócios alguns anos atrás. Esme foi apenas para se divertir".

"Aquela _foi_ uma viagem divertida." Esme disse.

"Sim, eu me lembro que você fez um pequeno dano na minha conta bancária naquela semana".

"Bem, eu tive que me manter entretida enquanto você e Bella estavam amarrados." Esme disse, sorrindo enquanto tomava um gole de Martini.

Uma jovem em um uniforme de empregada entrou na sala e anunciou que o jantar estava pronto.

"Bella, eu vejo que seu copo está vazio." Carlisle disse. "Nós teremos vinho com o jantar, mas você gostaria de outro?"

"Não, não, obrigada." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Estou ansiosa para ver qual vinho você servirá esta noite".

Todos nós levantamos e seguimos a empregada para a sala de jantar.

"Hmm." Edward disse, não sussurrando baixo o suficiente para que Carlisle e Esme não o ouvissem enquanto andavam à nossa frente. "Eu acho que nós devíamos comprar uma roupa de empregada como essa, Bella".

"Sério?" Eu olhei para ele, rangendo meus dentes. "Como você sabe que eu não tenho uma?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e notei Carlisle e Esme rindo enquanto viraram a esquina para a sala.

"Pena que você nunca vai vê-la." Eu sussurrei quando sabia que eles não me ouviriam.

Ele apenas riu em resposta. Eu queria bater nele.

Uma das paredes da sala de jantar era feita inteiramente de janelas, através da qual se podia ver o rosa mais fraco do pôr do sol desaparecendo. A grande mesa estava posta com porcelana com um padrão dourado e ligeiramente rosa ao longo das suas bordas. Uma peça de centro de vegetação e girassóis estava no meio da mesa. Carlisle puxou uma cadeira para Esme antes de sentar na cabeceira da mesa. Era evidente que Edward e eu sentaríamos um ao lado do outro, e Edward puxou uma cadeira para mim também.

"Nós geralmente não somos tão formais por aqui." Carlisle explicou a Edward. "Nós não somos os Rockefellers, nem nada assim. Nós apenas exibimos as coisas boas e contratamos ajuda quando temos convidados. Eu não gosto de Esme passando a noite inteira na cozinha".

Edward riu. "Inferno, você não precisa se preocupar em me deixar desconfortável. Tudo está adorável".

"É isso o que era para você enquanto crescia, Edward?" Eu perguntei. "Empregadas em trajes fofos para servir suas refeições? Lavar a sua roupa? Amarrar seus sapatos?" Eu sabia que estava sendo sarcástica, mas não pude evitar. Eu estava irritada com toda a situação.

Edward sorriu para mim, seus lábios finos. "Nós tínhamos uma empregada, sim. E uma cozinheira. Minha mãe não era muito uma cozinheira." Seu sorriso em direção a Esme era mais genuíno.

"Oh, Esme é uma cozinheira fabulosa." Carlisle disse, sorrindo para ela. "Ela geralmente cozinha para nós dois, mas ela supervisiona todas as refeições, mesmo quando temos ajuda extra".

"Você estudou para ser uma chef, não é, Esme?" Eu perguntei. "Em Napa?"

Senti Edward apertar meu joelho e o chutei sob a mesa.

"Sim." Ela disse, um sorriso melancólico no rosto. "No Instituto de Artes Culinárias. Foram dias maravilhosos. Claro, eu nunca trabalhei tão duro na minha vida, mas eu realmente amei".

A empregada trouxe uma garrafa de vinho para o lado de Carlisle para que ele examinasse e ele concordou. Quando ela começou a servir pequenas taças para cada um de nós, ele explicou que era um Pinot Gris que havia comprado na Espanha naquele ano.

"Deve ir bem com a sopa de abóbora que nós teremos como entrada." Esme explicou.

"Você já foi para a Espanha em suas viagens, Bella?" Carlisle sorriu quando enfiou o nariz na sua taça de vinho.

"Ainda não, eu receio. Está na Lista." Eu sorri.

Carlisle e eu tínhamos discutido A Lista muitas vezes. Eu tinha uma longa lista de lugares que desejava visitar e, em vez de ficar mais curta quando eu visitava lugares, só parecia ficar mais comprida quanto mais eu descobria.

"Eu já estive." Edward disse. "Bem, Madrid e Barcelona. E eu corri com os touros em Pamplona há alguns anos".

"Eu aposto." Eu disse, e Edward olhou para mim. "Eu aposto que você pode correr com o melhor dos touros".

Carlisle riu. "Isso é fodidamente fabuloso!"

"Carlisle, _por favor_." Esme o repreendeu novamente pela sua língua e eu ri por trás do meu guardanapo. "Ele queria fazer isso, para comemorar seu 40º aniversário. Eu o convenci que a vida até seu 41º era muito mais importante".

Edward riu. "Na verdade, eu nem sequer vi um touro durante todo o tempo. Mas vi muitos homens bêbados correndo e empurrando uns aos outros pelas ruas. Meu amigo quebrou seu braço, no entanto".

"Está vendo?" Esme olhou para Carlisle, como se isto provasse seu ponto.

"Você já viajou para o exterior muitas vezes, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou.

Ele assentiu, abaixando sua colher de sopa. "Eu viajei. Eu gosto de viajar. Enquanto crescia, eu passei a maior parte dos verões na Europa e eu acho que gostei disso. Eu voltava tanto quanto possível. Ainda há muito aqui nos Estados Unidos que eu gostaria de ver também, no entanto".

"E você, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou. "Quando você pegou o bichinho das viagens?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu nunca viajei muito enquanto crescia. Charlie e eu fomos ao Parque Nacional Olímpico por alguns dias a cada verão, mas isso foi praticamente a extensão disso. Acho que ele tinha medo que a cidade de Forks não sobrevivesse sem ele." Eu sorri. "Jacob e eu fomos em um monte de viagens de carro enquanto estávamos casados, mas só foi depois que nos separamos que eu essencialmente fiquei mais selvagem".

Uma empregada levou nossos pratos de sopa enquanto uma outra trazia uma segunda garrafa de vinho.

"Ah." Carlisle disse. "Eu estive esperando por isso. Um Sauvignon Blanc diretamente das colinas em Malibu. Uma pequena adega chamada Rosenthal. Vocês conhecem?"

"Eu não." Eu disse.

Edward balançou a cabeça, indicando que ele não tinha ouvido falar dela também.

"Ah, bom." Carlisle sorriu. "Isso definitivamente será novidade para vocês então".

"Carlisle, a maioria dos vinhos que você serve é novo para mim." Eu disse. "Não que eu não ame vocês dois, mas essa é metade da razão de eu vir aqui".

Tivemos uma prova do delicioso vinho branco antes do nosso prato principal ser servido para nós: frango assado com ervas, feijões verdes franceses com amêndoas e alho, e uma batata com queijo pecaminosamente gratinada. O vinho combinava perfeitamente para detonar os sabores sutis em cada prato e eu tive duas taças enquanto nós conversamos e rimos através do jantar.

"Então, o que você fará para o seu aniversário amanhã, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto eu estava terminando a última mordida do meu frango.

Minha cabeça virou-se para Edward tão rápido que eu poderia ter quebrado o pescoço. Ele se remexeu em sua cadeira enquanto eu olhava para ele.

"Vocês têm planos para comemorar, Bella?" Olhei para Esme quando ela perguntou.

"Um..." Foi tudo que eu consegui pensar para dizer. Um rubor estava subindo pelas minhas bochechas ao saber que eu era, obviamente, a última a saber que o aniversário de Edward era no dia seguinte. Eu estava grata que estivesse mastigando, assim não era tão óbvio que eu não tinha nada a dizer.

Esme sorriu graciosamente. "Sinto muito. Eu aposto que é uma surpresa".

Eu ri sem humor e brinquei com o meu garfo enquanto engolia. "Oh, é uma surpresa, certamente".

Edward limpou a garganta e continuou comendo, sem palavras. Eu não sei por que fiquei com tanta raiva de descobrir que era o seu aniversário. Não é como se nós tivéssemos conversado muito ao longo das últimas duas semanas, e quando tínhamos, não tinha sido sobre aniversários. Mas eu estava. Fiquei chateada e envergonhada e... bem, um pouco triste que eu não tivesse sabido.

Carlisle tinha uma garrafa de Chimney Rock Elevage aberta para ir com a nossa sobremesa. Ela havia sido decantada e deixada para respirar durante a nossa refeição.

"Oh meu _Deus_, Carlisle." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Você tem que me seduzir com este vinho? Eu amo essa coisa. Você vai me embebedar".

"Ah, bom." Edward disse com uma risada. "Ela é muito divertida quando está bêbada".

Carlisle piscou para ele. "Eu só estou cuidando de você, minha amiga".

"Eu espero que vocês gostem de mousse de chocolate." Esme disse uma vez que estava sendo servido. "Eu fiz isso antes de vocês todos chegarem".

"Oh, meu... isso é-" Edward gaguejou quando pegou uma colher, seus olhos fechando. Senti sua perna batendo contra o chão. "Esme, eu posso saltar sobre esta mesa e beijá-la na boca".

Esme riu.

"Ei." Carlisle disse. "Aqui estou eu deixando a _sua _garota toda embriagada para você. Não fique correndo atrás da minha".

"Desculpe, Carlisle." Edward disse. "Mas qualquer mulher que pode fazer uma sobremesa como esta é uma mulher que eu quero para mim".

"A própria Bella é uma cozinheira muito boa." Esme disse.

"Sim. Eu fiz para você o meu famoso sanduíche PAT*****, lembra?" Eu pisquei para Esme. Eu sabia que não havia maneira que minha comida simples pudesse comparar com a sua cozinha gourmet.

_*__Sanduíche PAT__: sanduíche de peru, alface e tomate._

"Por favor." Edward disse, acenando com a colher. "Bella nunca seria tão pecaminosa para fazer algo assim".

Levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para ele. "Eu não sou pecaminosa o suficiente para você?"

Carlisle riu ruidosamente e Esme riu, uma mão na frente da sua boca.

Edward sorriu, erguendo a sobrancelha para mim em troca. "Nós estávamos discutindo hábitos alimentares, meu amor. Mas se você gostaria de ampliar o assunto, estou mais do que disposto a admitir que você-"

"Você é bem-vindo a ter uma outra mousse se quiser, Edward".

Eu ri com a interrupção nada graciosa de Esme e o sorriso de Edward alargou.

"Por mais que eu adoraria dizer que sim, Esme, eu realmente não deveria".

"Bella não gosta de caras gordos?" Carlisle perguntou, piscando para mim.

"Eu não sei." Edward disse, olhando de volta para mim. "Você gosta, Bella?"

"Depende. Não é a gordura que conta, é o cara." Larguei minha colher e olhei diretamente para Edward. "Contanto que ele não seja um _cabeça_ gorda".

Carlisle riu novamente. "Eu acho que Edward tem uma cabeça _enorme, _mas não necessariamente uma gorda".

Eu ri quando a mandíbula de Edward caiu.

"O que você está dizendo, Carlisle?" Ele perguntou.

Carlisle deu de ombros, um sorriso provocante em seu rosto. "Eu só falo o que vejo, Edward. Você tem que admitir que você se acha demais".

"Desde quando a confiança é um traço negativo?"

"Caramba, Edward." Eu disse. Era tudo que eu podia fazer para não rir de novo. "Não fique na defensiva".

Esme foi novamente a influência calmante na mesa. "Não é uma característica negativa, Edward. Eles só estão dando a você um tempo difícil. Você nunca sabe o que acontecerá quando esses dois se juntam".

"Bem, quando você se cansar das palhaçadas de Carlisle, Esme, é só me avisar".

Edward sorriu para ela e piscou enquanto ela corava e ria atrás da sua mão novamente.

Carlisle riu. "Bem, Bella pode ter alguma discussão sobre a sua proposta aí, meu garoto".

"Huh." Eu disse. "Ou talvez não".

Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu ri.

"Bem, quando Esme se cansar de você, Carlisle, e Edward varrê-la dos seus pés, você e eu podemos fugir para a Espanha juntos".

Senti o braço de Edward em todo o encosto da minha cadeira e seu polegar traçar ao longo do topo do meu ombro. Poderia ter sido todo o vinho que estive bebendo, mas eu não me importei tanto.

"Ah!" Carlisle disse. "Agora _há_ uma proposta interessante!"

"Ok, eu acho que nós deveríamos mover essa conversa para a sala antes que se transforme em algo completamente tórrido." Esme disse, balançando a cabeça e rindo como uma menina da escola.

Quando viramos a esquina para a sala de estar, o celular de Carlisle tocou. Ele olhou para o telefone e tocou o braço de Esme.

"Edward, você se importaria de fazer para a minha esposa um gin martini seco? Eu preciso atender esta ligação e ela deve estar nisso também. Nós não demoraremos muito".

"Claro." Edward disse.

Eu o segui até o bar, enquanto Esme e Carlisle se amontoavam no hall de entrada.

"Você sabe como fazer um martini?" Eu perguntei.

"Uma coisa que eu aprendi crescendo na minha casa era como misturar cocktails".

"Oh, eu vejo." Eu ri. "Charlie era mais um bebedor de cerveja".

Eu o assisti trabalhar enquanto ele mexia o cocktail de Esme em um pequeno jarro. Suas belas mãos se moviam graciosamente, levemente segurando a longa colher de vidro em seus longos dedos, e eu não pude deixar de lembrar como aquelas mãos eram mágicas na minha pele. Ele me pegou olhando e sorriu para mim, conhecedoramente.

"O que você está olhando?"

Revirei meus olhos para ele. Eu devia estar embriagada, porque eu não poderia sequer chegar a um retorno espirituoso. Achei isso completamente irritante.

Quando serviu a bebida de Esme, ele me perguntou se eu queria um e eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele pegou a garrafa de Bourbon e um copo para si mesmo.

"Poxa, bebendo muito hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei. "Você sabe, não é muito bom ficar bêbado na casa do seu chefe".

"Eu não ficarei bêbado".

Eu sorri conscientemente enquanto o observava encher seu copo, apesar das suas palavras.

"Além disso, eu tenho estado estressado ultimamente." Ele se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. "Por que você não me ajuda com isso? Se bem me lembro, você tem algumas ótimas maneiras de aliviar o estresse".

"Por que você não alivia o seu próprio estresse, Edward?"

Ele riu e colocou a mão no bolso da sua calça, seu paletó empurrado por trás do seu antebraço. "O que você acha que eu _tenho_ feito? Estou ficando com calos".

"Você está com calos agora?" Olhei para ele atrevidamente. "E isso deveria ser atraente para mim?"

"Eu estava me referindo às minhas mãos, Bella".

Eu me virei, sorrindo. "Sim, com certeza".

"Edward, você é um fumante, não é?" Carlisle perguntou do outro lado da sala enquanto eles entravam.

"Eu sou sim".

"Você gostaria de um charuto? Tenho alguns especiais que eu realmente não deveria ter legalmente, se você entende o que quero dizer".

"Eu adoraria um, obrigado." Edward sorriu. "Eu nunca tive um cubano".

"Shh. Nós não dizemos a palavra com C por aqui".

"Na outra sala, por favor." Esme saltou, sentando em uma cadeira. "Eu não quero cheirar a fumaça do charuto pelo resto da noite, muito obrigada".

Edward entregou a Esme seu martini enquanto eu caminhava até ficar ao lado dela.

"O que é isso, a Inglaterra Vitoriana?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Carlisle. "Os homens agora vão se retirar para a biblioteca para charutos e conhaque?"

Carlisle bateu palmas e se dirigiu para o bar. "Ooh, sim. Conhaque".

"Nós já voltamos, linda." Edward se inclinou e me beijou na bochecha. Eu enrijeci e levou tudo que eu podia para não pisar em seu dedo do pé com o salto do meu sapato.

Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Esme enquanto os homens se despediam.

"Você gostaria de um conhaque, Bella? Ou uma outra vodka, talvez?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não acho que seria melhor. Esse vinho era tão maravilhoso, receio que eu exagerei".

"Sim, bem, uma noite estressante pode fazer isso com você".

Engoli em seco. "Estressante?"

Esme sorriu suavemente para mim. "Bem, é bastante evidente que você e Edward estão tendo... dificuldades?"

"Hum..." Eu de repente me tornei muito interessada no padrão do tecido no braço da minha cadeira.

Esme riu. "Não se preocupe. Carlisle é alheio, como a maioria dos homens são para essas coisas. Espero não estar sendo intrusiva. Eu simplesmente não pude deixar de notar que algo está fora".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, claro que você não está sendo intrusiva, Esme".

"Ele certamente parece apaixonado por você".

"Hum... sim, isso não é um problema".

"E _você_? Quero dizer, você se importa com ele?" Esme sorriu para mim. "Eu sei que isso não é da minha conta, Bella, mas eu sempre nos considerei amigas. Eu só não vi você com um homem que combinava com você em... bem, nunca, honestamente. Mesmo Jacob. Eu nunca achei que ele era bom o suficiente para você".

Eu sorri. "Bem, eu acho que todos nós sabemos _disso_ agora, não é?"

"Edward é jovem, mas ele é inteligente. Ele tem um monte na bola. Carlisle pensa muito bem dele, e ter sua posição na Con-Vert em uma idade tão jovem..."

"Sim, é impressionante." Eu concordei, balançando a cabeça.

"É esse o problema, então? A idade dele? Certamente não pode ser que você não esteja atraída por ele. Um cego pode ver a atração entre vocês dois, mesmo que vocês estejam atualmente em termos desagradáveis".

"Não, não é isso." Eu dei de ombros e sorri sem entusiasmo. "Quero dizer, eu hesitei no início por causa da sua idade, mas isso não é algo através do qual não podemos trabalhar. Estamos nos vendo há várias semanas. Nós apenas recentemente esbarramos em... alguns problemas".

"Você quer falar sobre isso, Bella? Pode ajudar, só para ter uma perspectiva diferente".

"Ele não foi muito... acessível com algumas informações vitais, isso é tudo. E mesmo que eu entenda _por que_ ele não foi, toda a experiência simplesmente deixou um gosto ruim na minha boca. Eu não sei se posso confiar totalmente nele".

"Hmm... confiança é importante." Ela tomou um gole do seu martini e riu. "E ele _é_ um vendedor. Você nunca sabe realmente quanto do que eles dizem é verdade e quanto é apenas muita fumaça explodindo seus miolos".

"Verdade." Eu sorri.

"Então, onde vocês estão agora?"

"Bem... eu acho que nós não estamos juntos".

"Você _acha_? Porque ele certamente parece pensar que vocês estão".

"Bem... nós não estamos, realmente. Ele quer, mas não estamos".

"Bella, olhe para mim".

Olhei para os olhos amáveis de Esme pela primeira vez em minutos. Ela sorriu.

"Você quer ficar com Edward?"

"Eu quero ser capaz de _confiar_ em Edward".

Ela riu. "Isso não é realmente o que eu perguntei, é?"

Afundei na minha cadeira com um suspiro profundo, finalmente baixando a minha guarda completamente.

"Eu só estou insegura, Esme. Na verdade, passaram quase duas semanas desde que... bem, desde que eu descobri sobre tudo isso. Nós realmente não estamos juntos há quase duas semanas agora. Eu raramente o vejo, nós mal conversamos. Eu só, eu achei que seria mais fácil por agora, certo? Em vez disso, parece estar ficando mais difícil. Quanto mais tempo eu fico sem vê-lo, mais difícil é".

Ela deu um pequeno suspiro e eu olhei para ela.

"Você está apaixonada por ele".

"Bem..." Eu me mexi na cadeira e desviei o olhar. "_Sim..._"

"Oh, bem, isso é ainda melhor do que eu pensava!"

Eu olhei para ela, meu queixo escancarando.

"Ou, bem, _pior_, é claro." Ela sorriu novamente.

Eu suspirei. Eu poderia estar fazendo um pequeno beicinho.

A voz de Esme suavizou. "Bella, querida, você não acha que a sua confiança é algo que ele pode ganhar de volta? Se ele quiser, é claro?"

"Bem, sim... quero dizer, eu espero que sim".

"E você acha que ele quer?"

"Sim".

"Bem, perdoe-me, mas como ele deveria fazer isso se você não vai dara ele a oportunidade? Parece-me que ele certamente gostaria de tê-la".

Pensei sobre o que ela disse. Eu não estive dando a ele nenhuma oportunidade. Eu não tinha sequer falado com ele, na verdade. Eu tinha medo de fazer isso.

"Então, eu simplesmente deveria colocar tudo lá fora? Assumir todos os riscos e jogar tudo o que tenho quando ele poderia muito bem vir a ser indigno de confiança de novo?"

Isso, em poucas palavras, era o ponto crucial de tudo para mim. Eu estava com tanto medo de me machucar novamente, a perspectiva de deixar Edward voltar era como algo semelhante a saltar de um avião sem pára-quedas.

Esme sorriu simpaticamente novamente. "Bem, não é isso que é o amor? Um risco? Uma aposta?" Ela tomou outro gole antes de continuar. "A confiança é algo que se constrói ao longo do tempo, você sabe. Eu entendo que você não confia nele agora e que você pode muito bem ser cautelosa por causa de coisas que aconteceram no passado. Mas você e eu sabemos que o amor não vem bater à sua porta a cada cinco minutos. Se ele quer tentar provar a você que ele pode ser confiável... bem, eu acho que você precisa decidir se as recompensas do amor valem a pena a aposta".

Ouvimos a risada de Carlisle quando os homens voltaram para a sala. Ele estava com a mão no ombro de Edward e os dois estavam com um largo sorriso.

"Então, como estão as minhas duas damas favoritas aqui?" Carlisle perguntou.

Esme sorriu carinhosamente para o seu marido quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la no rosto. Eu admirava o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro. Eu raramente tinha visto algo parecido em minha vida. Eu invejava isso.

"Estamos muito bem, meu marido bêbado".

"Eu não estou bêbado." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Estou apenas me sentindo bem, só isso. Na verdade, estou me sentindo ainda melhor agora. Posso dizer a eles, querida?"

"Eu não vejo por que não." Ela disse.

Carlisle se virou para mim e Edward, que estava atrás da minha cadeira. Sua posição me fez bem consciente do quanto o decote do meu vestido era baixo.

"Bem, crianças, parece que Esme e eu nos tornaremos pais".

Esme levantou a mão. "Bem, tecnicamente, guardiões legais".

"Sim, sim, guardiões legais. Minha irmã mais nova, Jane. Ela tem dois meninos e... bem, ela não pode cuidar adequadamente deles. Eles têm vivido em uma porra de _orfanato_ por alguns meses. A ligação que acabamos de receber foi o meu advogado, dizendo que a guarda nos foi garantida".

"Oh meu Deus, Carlisle." Eu disse. "Esme. Isso é maravilhoso".

Estendi a mão e apertei a mão dela e notei que Edward apertou a mão de Carlisle também.

"Sim, nós estamos muito animados." Carlisle colocou a mão no ombro de Esme. "Eles só têm cinco e três anos de idade. Eu nunca conheci o mais novo, Marcus. E eu não vejo Caius desde que ele era um bebê".

"Nós nunca tivemos filhos, sabe." Esme disse. "Eu simplesmente não posso esperar para tê-los aqui".

Eu entendia como isso era importante para Esme e apertei sua mão novamente. Ela e eu tínhamos discutido seu desejo por filhos em várias ocasiões. Nunca pareceu ser uma razão física que ela fosse incapaz de conceber, mas ela nunca concebeu, em todos os seus anos de casamento com Carlisle. Era uma das poucas nuvens negras que pairava sobre suas vidas juntos.

"Estou tão feliz por você, Esme." Eu disse.

"Quando eles estarão aqui?" Edward perguntou atrás de mim. Eu podia sentir o calor emanando do seu corpo e a pressão das suas mãos na parte de trás da minha cadeira.

"Na próxima semana." Carlisle disse enquanto se movia em direção ao sofá. "Na verdade, eles devem estar aqui até segunda-feira. Nós temos um monte de trabalho a fazer para ficar prontos".

Ele sorriu para Esme e eu podia sentir o amor e a felicidade que emanava deles. Isso fez meu coração saltar para a minha garganta. Também me senti como se eu estivesse invadindo.

"Bem." Eu disse, levantando. "Eu sinto que deveria sair do seu caminho e deixar vocês dois comemorar".

"Oh, você não tem que fazer isso." Esme disse, mesmo que eu pudesse vê-la olhando Carlisle de uma forma que comunicava seu desejo de ficar sozinhos.

"Está ficando tarde, de qualquer maneira." Edward disse.

"Nós amamos tê-los aqui." Esme disse, seu sorriso brilhando quando ela me chamou para um abraço.

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu disse. "Tudo estava maravilhoso, como sempre".

Edward se moveu para dar um abraço em Esme e Carlisle sorriu, advertindo-o.

"Cuidado com essas mãos, meu jovem".

Carlisle me abraçou e eu dei-lhe um abraço apertado.

"Estou tão feliz por você, Carlisle." Eu disse, minha voz abafada pelo seu peito.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, olhando para mim. "Nós estamos muito felizes, sem dúvida. E aliviados. Infelizmente, isso demorou um tempo para chegar".

Enquanto caminhávamos pela entrada da casa deles, Edward me perguntou se eu sabia sobre a situação de custódia.

"Eu não sei muito, não. Sei que a irmã dele teve alguns problemas legais, mas só porque eu ouvi um telefonema que ele recebeu, talvez há seis meses ou mais. Mas eu realmente não sei muito mais do que você".

"Hmm... bem, eu espero que funcione bem para todos eles".

"Eu também." Eu disse.

Ele seguiu enquanto eu caminhava em direção à minha caminhonete.

"Foi bom vê-la esta noite, Bella." Ele disse. "Foi... você sabe, bom falar com você por um tempo".

"Sim, a propósito." Eu disse, olhando-o por cima do meu ombro. "Se você quiser falar comigo, Edward, por que não apenas _falar_ comigo em vez de desligar cada vez que você liga?"

"Do que você está falando?"

Olhei para ele conhecedoramente quando paramos na rua ao lado da minha caminhonete, irritada. "As ligações a semana toda? Ligando para a minha casa e desligando?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para mim como se estivesse perdido. "Mais uma vez eu pergunto: do _que_ você está falando?"

Coloquei a mão no meu quadril. Seus olhos correram para baixo para ver os meus movimentos e ele sorriu para mim, o que, naturalmente, só me irritou mais.

"Você está dizendo que não esteve me ligando todas as noites esta semana e então desligando quando eu atendo o telefone?"

"Uh, por que eu faria isso? Isso meio que anula a finalidade da ligação, não é?" Ele se encostou na porta da minha caminhonete, os braços cruzados na sua frente.

Eu observei seu rosto. Ele parecia verdadeiramente confuso e realmente um pouco preocupado debaixo da sua expressão constantemente divertida.

"Tudo bem... então não é você. Bem, quem diabos é?"

Edward riu e encolheu os ombros. "Eu deveria saber?"

Depois de um breve momento, ele se endireitou e seu rosto se tornou sério. "Bella, você não acha que seja James, não é?"

Na verdade, isso foi exatamente o que eu pensei quando Edward disse que não era ele. "Bem, mas ele nem sequer tem o número do meu telefone de casa. Ele não está ligando no meu celular, ele está me ligando em casa".

"Não é difícil conseguir o número de telefone da casa de alguém, Bella".

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando me convencer mais do que a Edward, que não poderia ser James. "Meu número não está nem na lista. Há tipo três pessoas no planeta que têm esse número".

Ele encostou-se na porta de novo, parecendo um pouco desanimado. "E, ainda assim, você achou que era _eu _ligando. Eu não sou sequer um dos três, Bella".

"Bem..." Eu chutei o pneu da frente com o meu sapato. "Eu não conseguia me lembrar se tinha dado o número a você".

Ele ficou boquiaberto para mim.

"Eu não _achei _que tivesse dado, mas... não seria exatamente a primeira vez que você me perseguiu, Edward".

"Ah... Ok, eu entendo agora. É mais fácil para você pensar que eu faria isso porque aconteceu de eu segui-la para casa uma noite-"

"E me _observou_ através das minhas janelas." Eu murmurei para o capô do meu caminhão.

"Ainda assim, você prefere pensar que sou _eu_ do que alguém que já sabemos que é um completo velhaco. Obrigado, Bella".

"Bem... _sim_, eu preferiria que fosse você".

Ele olhou para mim, suas feições suavizando. Revirei meus olhos.

"Não fique animado, seu idiota. Eu só quero dizer que eu não quero que seja James".

"Sim, está bem." Ele riu. "Eu entendo".

Eu olhei para ele. Seu sorriso brilhava à luz que vinha da lâmpada do poste acima de nós e seus olhos estavam cheios de afeto. Eu realmente queria que ele me tocasse.

"Eu deveria ir, Edward." Eu me movi para passar por ele e entrar na caminhonete, mas, como se ele lesse minha mente, ele estendeu a mão para tocar meu braço.

"Espere, Bella. Não vá ainda, ok? Não podemos... podemos ir a algum lugar? Só para conversar?"

Eu olhei para o seu rosto sério antes de suspirar um pouco.

"Nós meio que conversamos muito esta noite, Edward".

"Sim, mas eu quero dizer _conversar. _Você sabe o que quero dizer, Bella".

Sua mão se moveu para baixo para a minha e eu o deixei pegá-la entre as suas. Ele acariciou as costas da minha mão levemente.

Falei para o chão na minha frente. "Eu só... eu estou cansada, Edward. Eu não acho que tenho a energia para esta noite".

"Bem, nós não temos que falar sobre... você sabe, _coisas_. Nós podemos simplesmente... conversar".

Eu olhei para cima para vê-lo sorrindo suavemente.

"Eu sinto falta de apenas conversar com você, Bella. Apenas sair".

"Eu sei." Olhei para o chão.

"Você sabe?" Ele soou incrédulo e eu sabia que ele tinha interpretado mal o meu significado.

"Bem, sim... quero dizer, eu sinto falta de conversar com você também".

Olhei de volta para o seu rosto e seus olhos se iluminaram e eu senti que tinha falado demais. Puxei minha mão da dele.

"Eu tenho que ir, Edward".

"Bem... espere. Correndo o risco de novamente ser acusado de _perseguir_ você, eu posso, pelo menos, segui-la para casa? Estou um pouco nervoso sobre estas ligações".

Eu dei de ombros, tentando parecer casual, mesmo que eu tivesse começado a ficar nervosa também.

"James não sabe onde eu moro, Edward".

"Ele não sabe o seu número de telefone de casa também, não é?"

Eu olhei para ele. "Você está _tentando_ me assustar?"

Ele riu. "Não. Claro que não. Eu só... eu prefiro ter certeza que você chegou em casa bem".

Dei de ombros de novo, meu cansaço evidente no movimento, e me movi para abrir a porta. "Eu não posso impedi-lo de me seguir".

Ele tocou meu braço novamente antes de eu abrir a porta. "Bella..."

Olhei para o rosto dele e meu coração ficou preso na minha garganta. Não só eu queria que ele me seguisse para casa, eu queria que ele entrasse e ficasse por um bom tempo. Como talvez pelo fim de semana. Não era nem mesmo sobre sexo, na verdade. Eu só queria sentir seus braços em volta de mim. Eu queria enterrar meu rosto em seu peito e inalar seu cheiro enquanto adormecia.

"Edward, por favor, siga-me para casa, ok?"

Seu rosto parecia cansado também, mas ele se iluminou num sorriso. "Sim. Ok." Ele recuou na direção do Volvo do outro lado da rua e meu sorriso refletiu o seu enquanto eu o observava.

**~ O ~**

Vi quando Edward estacionou seu Volvo ao lado da calçada em frente a minha casa. Seus olhos estavam em mim quando saí da caminhonete e caminhei em direção à porta lateral que dava para o que era agora o meu escritório, desde a remodelação. Costumava ser uma grande sala de estar antes de termos expandido a sala de sol. Quando abri a porta, virei-me e segurei minha mão levantada em um aceno. Ele levantou sua mão também e ela ficou no ar na frente dele quando me virei e entrei na minha casa.

Fechei as cortinas da minha frente naquela noite. Eu raramente fazia isso porque gostava do sol vindo através das janelas e também amava olhar para as muitas árvores que ladeavam a rua. Com toda a conversa de James, no entanto, eu estava suficientemente assustada para sentir a necessidade de mais privacidade do que o habitual.

Notei que o carro de Edward ainda estava estacionado do outro lado da rua quando fechei a última cortina.

Meu telefone tocou com o anúncio de uma mensagem de texto recebida e eu o peguei da minha bolsa e li.

_Que bom que você chegou em casa bem. Boa noite, Bella. – E_

Lágrimas brotaram atrás dos meus olhos enquanto eu pensava sobre o que, se qualquer coisa, eu deveria dizer em troca. Depois de vários momentos de debate interno, eu digitei uma resposta.

_Obrigada por ser meu guarda-costas. Agora, vá para casa. E tenha bons sonhos. – B_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota:<em>**

_Mais um pouquinho desse casal, o que vc´s estão achando?_

_Até semana que vem._

_Ah, tenho notado que muitas pessoas estão colocando essa fic em seus favoritos, porém, nada de comentários... vamos lá, não dói nada e deixa essa tradutora muito feliz quando vc´s comentam! :)_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	22. O bolo e os piolhos

**Capítulo 20 – O bolo e os piolhos**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Bella".

Suas mãos estavam no meu rosto, no meu cabelo, movendo-se sobre meus seios, apertando meus quadris. Seus lábios chupavam meu pescoço antes de passar pelo meu peito. Minhas mãos entrelaçadas com as deles e ele as levantou acima da minha cabeça e disse meu nome de novo, sua voz como veludo no breu da noite. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas eu conhecia sua voz. A voz que me fazia sorrir, fazia-me estremecer de prazer.

"Bella".

Seu beijo era fogo contra os meus lábios, sua língua a brasa dentro da minha boca. Eu não conseguia recuperar meu fôlego, mas gemi em sua boca quando o senti se movendo dentro de mim, enchendo-me, completando-me de uma forma que só ele já fez.

Acordei com um sobressalto, seu nome em meus lábios. Eu estava segurando o travesseiro, o que ele usava como _seu_ travesseiro há não muito tempo, com tanta força que pensei que as penas poderiam começar a rebentar pelas costuras. Um leve brilho de suor cobria meu corpo e eu chutei o lençol enrolado entre as minhas pernas até que não me cobrisse mais. Joguei o travesseiro para o lado.

Eu mal tinha dormido. Meu descanso intermitente foi preenchido, alternadamente, com os sonhos de dois tipos.

Em um deles, as mãos de Edward e seus lábios e seu... _tudo_ fez aparições importantes. Eu acordava aquecida e agitada, minhas pernas pressionadas juntas e minha mente correndo com imagens sensuais e espontâneas. Comecei a odiar Edward por fazer isso comigo, por fazer sexo tão emocionante, tão intenso, tão _divertido_, que eu conseguia pensar em pouca coisa agora que o bem tinha ficado seco. Mas eu o odiava mais por foder a nossa relação a tal ponto que ele não estivesse na cama comigo quando eu o queria tanto.

Os outros sonhos com o qual eu lutei naquela noite contavam com um olhar malicioso, aproximando-se, uma figura sem rosto, suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço.

Em algum momento em torno da meia-noite, eu saí da cama e caminhei para a sala de sol, vestindo apenas uma camiseta e shorts. Abri as cortinhas um pouco para espiar e vi que o Volvo tinha ido embora. Eu tinha assumido que teria. Eu disse a ele para ir para casa, afinal. Mas havia uma parte de mim que esperava que ele ainda estivesse lá fora, vigiando minha casa. Eu não estava certa do que teria feito se ele estivesse lá fora, mas eu não estou totalmente certa de que não teria aberto a porta da frente e o chamado para entrar.

Às sete horas da manhã, quando eu estava pronta para sair para o trabalho, peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem.

_Feliz Aniversário, Teddy_, foi tudo o que disse. Eu não esperava uma resposta, nem recebi uma.

Parei na padaria na esquina da Segunda e Joshua no meu caminho para o trabalho. Decidi não pensar _por que_ eu queria fazer isso, ou como isso poderia ser percebido e simplesmente fiz isso. Seguir meus instintos nem sempre tinha funcionado para a minha desvantagem quando se tratava de Edward.

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Enfiei minha cabeça ao virar da esquina, minhas mãos atrás das costas. Eu estava nervosa e isso aparecia no sorriso bobo no meu rosto.

"Você está ocupado?"

Edward olhou para cima da sua mesa, um sorriso brilhante em seu próprio rosto.

"Bella! Bom dia." Ele se levantou e caminhou ao redor da mesa enquanto falava. Suas mãos foram para os bolsos do seu jeans. "Por favor, entre".

Eu trouxe o pequeno bolo para fora das minhas costas e o segurei na minha frente. Era de chocolate e decorado com fitas roxas e escrito _Feliz Aniversário_. Era grande o suficiente apenas para duas pessoas.

Eu tinha trazido um desses pequenos bolos poucos meses antes, para o aniversário de Ângela. Achei que seria perfeito para o que eu tinha em mente para Edward e eu. Era tão pequeno que não poderíamos incluir outros em nossa celebração. Seria apenas ele e, esperançosamente, ele me pediria para ficar e compartilhá-lo com ele. E, esperançosamente, compartilhar o bolo levaria a conversar.

"Feliz Aniversário." Eu disse sorrindo. Caminhei em sua direção, segurando o bolo como se estivesse em oferta. Notei que minha mão estava tremendo um pouco na minha frente e esperava que ele não pudesse ver isso.

Ele sorriu, largamente, e seus olhos brilharam para mim, quase tirando meu fôlego. Ele usava uma cor escura novamente, o que sempre fazia seus olhos parecerem verde escuros.

Havia partes da floresta onde Charlie costumava me levar, onde as árvores eram tão altas e cresciam tão espessas que o sol mal cutucava através dos ramos para iluminar o chão da floresta. Quando estavam escuros assim, os olhos de Edward me lembravam daquela floresta. Às vezes, quando eu olhava para ele, eu achava que poderia até sentir o cheiro da umidade confortante.

"Mas você já me disse _Feliz Aniversário._" Ele disse, pegando o bolo. Ele parecia nervoso, embora fosse difícil ler a expressão em seu rosto através do seu sorriso.

"Sim, mas agora eu estou dizendo isso com _bolo_".

Ele sentou-se em sua mesa e colocou o bolo na sua frente. Sentei-me na cadeira em frente a ele. Ele me olhou timidamente.

"Eu sei que é cedo, mas seria ruim se nós comêssemos isso agora? Eu ainda não comi".

"É o seu aniversário." Eu dei de ombros. "É o seu bolo. Coma quando quiser".

Ele sorriu como um menino e abriu a gaveta da mesa. "Eu só tenho um garfo. Você se importa de compartilhar? Prometo que não tenho piolhos".

Revirei meus olhos. "Eu acho que quaisquer piolhos que você possa ter, Edward, você já me deu".

"Sim, você está certa." Ele riu, mas parou quando fechou a gaveta. "Olha, eu estou feliz que você trouxe isso à tona".

"Piolhos?" Olhei para ele intrigada.

"É... hum... vou fechar a porta, ok?" Ele levantou da sua cadeira e parou ao meu lado. "Você acha que se eu fechar a porta, vai estimular alguma fofoca maldosa sobre nós?"

Ele sorriu para mim, tirando sarro da minha preocupação sobre tais assuntos. Eu poderia ter achado irritante se ele não fosse tão malditamente fofo enquanto fazia isso.

"Feche-a." Eu dei de ombros. "Eu decidi virar uma nova folha, de qualquer maneira. Estou abraçando a fofoca e quero ter o máximo de divertimento disso quanto possível. Daqui para frente, eu só vou fazer merda e tê-la espalhada como um incêndio. Na verdade, o nosso jantar ontem à noite me deu uma ideia. Eu terei Ângela começando um boato de que você e eu estamos envolvidos em algum tipo de situação de troca de casais com Carlisle e Esme".

Edward fechou a porta durante o meu discurso e levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto caminhava de volta para sua mesa. "Ooh. Eu acho que funciona bem para mim. Aquela Esme é uma mulher sexy".

"Você percebe que você não consegue de verdade ter relações sexuais com ela, certo?"

"Bem, claro, mas eu posso viver através do rumor, não posso?" Ele parecia um pouco desapontado, tudo a mesma coisa.

"Verdade. E agora todas as pessoas que se perguntam como eu mantendo o meu trabalho saberão que é porque eu mantenho Carlisle muito, muito feliz".

"Eu estava me perguntando por que você sempre tem contusões em seus joelhos".

Eu ri alto.

"Eu não acho que alguém se pergunta como você mantém o seu emprego, Bella".

Eu dei de ombros. "Bem, eu conheço um monte deles que gostariam que eu não o tivesse".

"Eu acho que você ficaria surpresa com o que as pessoas realmente dizem sobre você. Eles têm muito respeito por você".

"Bem, Edward, eles também sabem que nós estamos-" Engoli as palavras na minha garganta, já que eu não tinha certeza mais do que nós éramos. "Bem, o que eles dirão de _você_? 'Eu não posso acreditar que você está dormindo com aquela vadia'?"

Ele suspirou e se inclinou para frente. "Vamos apenas comer o meu bolo, ok?"

Eu me inclinei para a frente também, colocando minha mão para detê-lo. "Espere." Eu disse. Retirei a pequena vela que eu tinha embalada na minha mão e a coloquei no topo do bolo. "Você tem um isqueiro, não tem, Sr. Fumante?"

Ele sorriu, sua mão indo para o bolso interno do seu paletó. Estendi minha mão e ele me entregou. Seus dedos percorreram minha mão quando ele deixou cair o isqueiro nela e visões dos vários sonhos que eu tive na noite anterior passaram pela minha mente.

Baixei meus olhos de repente, acendi a vela e sorri para ele. "Faça um desejo." Eu disse.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu desejo, Bella." Seus olhos ardiam nos meus.

Senti o calor vindo no meu rosto e não era da pequena vela. "Bem." Eu disse lentamente, "Se você apagar a vela, talvez ele se torne realidade".

Ele hesitou, olhando para mim. Meu peito subia e descia rapidamente quando minha respiração começou a vir mais rápida. Eu quase, apenas quase, estendi a mão para tocar seu rosto. Eu estava tão perto de fazer isso que minha mão se contraiu onde estava em cima da mesa na minha frente. Em vez disso, Edward inclinou sua cabeça para a frente, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus, e seus lábios franziram quando ele soprou para extinguir a chama.

"Bom garoto." Eu disse, sorrindo para quebrar o clima. Cruzei os braços em cima da sua mesa.

Ele sorriu quando pegou uma faca e cortou o bolo em dois, colocando a minha metade em um guardanapo de papel. Ele a empurrou para mim.

Olhei para o grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate na minha frente. "Você sabe que não há nenhuma maneira que eu coma todo este bolo, certo?"

Ele espetou um pedaço de bolo com o garfo. "Ah, é meu aniversário, Isabella. Viva um pouco".

Ele piscou para mim quando colocou o bolo em sua boca e me entregou o garfo. Sorri um pouco quando olhei para o meu bolo.

"Então." Eu disse. "Piolhos?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Huh?"

"Você fechou a porta para que possamos discutir piolhos. Você tem algum que precisa me contar? Deveríamos ter discutido isso _antes_ de eu concordar em compartilhar um garfo com você?" Eu mantive isso leve, mas, na verdade, eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Oh." Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou o garfo da minha mão. "Não. Quero dizer, eu espero que não. Ou seja, eu fui ao médico esta semana e fiz um exame de sangue. Estou descobrindo com certeza. você sabe, à luz do nosso pequeno... uhm... acidente. Eu sei que você estava preocupada".

Ele engoliu em seco e me entregou o garfo. Seus olhos brevemente refletiam – o quê? Melancolia? Luto? Pesar, talvez? Isso desapareceu em um momento.

Peguei o garfo. "Oh, bem... eu já fiz os testes, na verdade".

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

"Tudo limpo." Eu disse, minha mão se movendo para cobrir o bolo na minha boca. "Eu descobri ontem, pouco antes do jantar".

Espetei outro pedaço de bolo, sem perceber que eu tinha pulado a vez de Edward. Quando percebemos o que eu tinha feito, ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim comicamente, acenando com a cabeça.

Segurei o garfo na direção dele. "Aqui, pegue".

Ele olhou para mim sobre o garfo, hesitando apenas brevemente antes de pegá-lo entre os dentes. Seus lábios seguiram, segurando o garfo e trilhando sobre ele para puxar cada pedaço de chocolate em sua boca quando eu puxei o garfo.

Ele não só estava comendo bolo e eu não estava apenas o alimentando. O olhar em seus olhos transmitia toda a falta reprimida e necessidade que eu estava sentindo. O ar crepitava, grosso com a tensão sexual. Meu rosto estava perto do seu quando me inclinei sobre a mesa, tão perto que nós compartilhamos o mesmo ar com cheiro de chocolate.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?" Sua voz era baixa e suave, sedosa. Soou tão familiar.

Sorri para ele e recostei-me na cadeira, colocando um pedaço de bolo na minha boca e alguma distância entre nós. Eu não estava sendo deliberadamente tímida ou evasiva. A verdade era que eu não sabia a resposta para a sua pergunta. Então, em vez de respondê-la, fiz a minha própria.

"Por que você não me ligou a semana toda?" Inclinei a cabeça quando olhei para ele, entregando-lhe o garfo.

Seu queixo caiu e eu quase ri das migalhas de bolo de chocolate que cobriam seus lábios.

"Uh, perdoe-me, Bella." Ele entregou o garfo de volta para mim. "Mas você tornou ou não bastante claro que você não queria me ouvir?"

Coloquei o garfo coberto de bolo na minha boca e dei de ombros. "Eu _não_ queria ouvir você. Mas você não ligando me disse que _você_ não queria falar comigo. O que foi confuso, já que, da última vez que _conversamos_, você me disse que tentaria me levar de volta".

"Bella, isso é loucura." Edward baixou a cabeça até que capturasse meus olhos. "Eu não queria nada mais do que falar com você, todas as noites e todos os dias".

"E, no entanto, meu telefone nunca tocou".

Ele revirou os olhos, exasperado. "Eu achei que estava respeitando a sua necessidade de espaço, de _tempo_, para pensar sobre tudo isso".

Eu dei de ombros novamente. "Besteira, besteira".

Sua mandíbula não ficou fechada quando ele olhou para mim. "Você não faz sentido, você percebe isso".

Deixei cair o garfo em cima da mesa na minha frente. "Você sabe, Edward, para um homem com tanta _experiência_ com o sexo oposto, você realmente é ignorante para as formas das mulheres".

"Huh. Então, eu estou começando a aprender." Ele sentou-se para a frente, pegando o garfo que eu tinha deixado cair e cavando o bolo e balançando a cabeça.

Olhei para as obras de arte em suas paredes: bastante genéricos, mas, no entanto, impressões agradáveis de óleos por Cézanne e Klee. Ele limpou sua garganta e eu olhei para ele, debruçado sobre o bolo de chocolate.

"Então, ontem à noite." Ele disse com um pequeno encolher de ombros. "Foi muito divertido".

"Foi sim. Eu amo Esme e Carlisle, especialmente fora de funções de trabalho".

"Eu espero não ter..." Ele se recostou na cadeira, enxugando as mãos em suas coxas cobertas de tecido. "Espero não ter tornado isso muito estranho para você. Quero dizer, quando Carlisle me convidou... eu apenas não quis sequer entrar em explicações para ele de que não estamos... bem, que estávamos... o que quer que seja, eu apenas pensei que seria mais fácil fingir que estava tudo bem." Ele me olhou intensamente. "Bem, além disso, Bella, eu _quero_ que as coisas fiquem bem com a gente. Quer dizer, eu _nos_ quero de volta".

_Uau._ Eu não posso dizer que fiquei _totalmente_ surpresa com suas palavras, mas... Bem, eu estava acostumada a Edward e eu flertando ao longo das bordas e dançando em torno de questões por um bom tempo antes de chegarmos ao redor delas. Eu não estava esperando um ataque frontal completo ainda. E ele estava tão confiante e tão sedutor, tão fodidamente _arrogante_, na casa de Carlisle. O olhar em seus olhos sentado à minha frente em seu escritório mostrava muito mais, aquele pequeno toque de vulnerabilidade que nunca deixava de me surpreender ou mostrar-se amável quando revelado.

Ele deve ter lido o choque no meu rosto, porque ele sorriu com simpatia. "Eu sei, Bella. Eu não estou esperando milagres aqui. Só estou dizendo que, sim, eu acho que joguei a confusão ontem à noite para minha vantagem. Quero dizer, eu queria vê-la. Eu queria ouvir você rir. Eu queria segurar sua mão. Eu queria... bem, eu queria fazer um monte de coisas com você na noite passada".

Senti um rubor nas minhas bochechas e olhei para o meu colo. O jantar na casa de Carlisle tinha sido frustrante e irritante, mas eu não podia negar que também tinha gostado em muitos níveis.

"Desculpe por não lhe dizer que era meu aniversário, Bella".

Corei novamente enquanto olhava para ele. "Sim, isso foi... embaraçoso".

"Não é como se eu escondesse isso de você, realmente-"

Eu me irritei internamente em seu uso de termos que se referiam a, mais uma vez, não esconder intencionalmente as coisas de mim, e eu me perguntei se isso era uma conversa contínua com ele. No entanto, a verdade era que não tínhamos visto um ao outro por um tempo, nós não tínhamos conversado muito por um par de semanas e, honestamente, aniversários eram apenas algo que ainda não tinha chegado em nossas conversas. Só mais uma em uma longa lista de coisas que não sabíamos sobre o outro.

Acenei uma mão na minha frente. "Não é culpa sua, Edward. Isso simplesmente nunca veio à tona antes".

"Você sabe, eu não tenho 28 anos." Ele sorriu.

"Isso faz sentido." Eu assenti. Coloquei um dedo em meu peito. "Diretora de Crédito, lembra? Eu posso fazer contas".

Ele riu. "Sim, bem, eu sou apenas dez anos mais jovem do que você agora".

Eu ri também e balancei minha cabeça. "Por alguns meses, sim".

"Quando é o seu aniversário?"

"Quatro de janeiro".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O que, isso faz de você uma capricorniana?"

"Na verdade, sim".

Seus dedos tocaram seu queixo, seus cotovelos apoiados na mesa em frente a ele.

"Hmm... como são os capricornianos?"

Dei de ombros. "Você me conhece. Como você acha que eu sou?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Bella".

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer, mas eu realmente não presto atenção a essas coisas. Hum... eu acho que os capricornianos deveriam ser ambiciosos, isso é o que me lembro de ler".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, animado. "Ambiciosa, hein? Bem, isso é preciso".

"Acho que é por isso que eu me lembrei desse traço em particular." Sorri para ele, seu rosto comicamente expressivo me deixando sem escolha.

"Então, o que você é?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"O quê?"

"Qual é o seu signo?"

"Libra." Ele sorriu.

"Ok, então o que isso quer dizer?"

"Eu sou charmoso e atraente para o sexo oposto." Ele riu.

"Sim, você também não tem dificuldade em tomar decisões?" Lembrei-me de ter lido isso em um ponto, quando eu era adolescente e pesquisava o horóscopo de John Lennon.

Ele sorriu para mim sobre a mesa. "Sim, eu frequentemente tenho dificuldade em decidir se é melhor que eu seja charmoso, ou que eu seja atraente para o sexo oposto".

Nós rimos, olhando para o outro quase timidamente através das nossas risadas. Quando nossas risadas cessaram depois de vários momentos, ficamos olhando um para o outro sem jeito por vários outros. Ele parecia como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa e, mesmo que eu _quisesse_ ouvir, eu tinha a sensação de que não era algo que eu estava _pronta_ para ouvir. Eu não tinha certeza que entendia o que estava acontecendo em minha mente naquele momento. Eu ainda estava muito magoada com o que ele tinha feito, mas eu não podia negar que sentia falta dele terrivelmente.

"Você sabe, eu nunca realmente estive em seu escritório antes." Eu disse de repente, olhando em volta.

"Sério?" Ele coçou o couro cabeludo e contraiu o rosto, fazendo-me sorrir. "Não, eu acho que você não esteve. Por que não?"

Dei de ombros. "Você nunca me deu a chance. Você sempre está acampado no meu".

"É verdade, mas o seu é melhor. Eu não tenho uma janela".

"Sim, bem... uma das vantagens de estar aqui há tanto tempo, eu acho." Minha mão foi nervosamente para o meu cabelo e parou. Sorri para mim mesma quando percebi que eu estava pegando gestos nervosos de Edward.

"Olha, não é que eu não queira ajudá-lo a comemorar seu aniversário, mas eu meio que tenho um motivo para aparecer aqui e suborná-lo com bolo".

Suas sobrancelhas voaram para o seu couro cabeludo e ele se recostou na cadeira, um sorriso diabólico em seu rosto.

"Oh?"

Ignorei sua linguagem corporal, com o melhor da minha capacidade. "Sim, bem, a temporada de compras de Natal está se aproximando rapidamente e eu só ouvi falar de um dos seus representantes de vendas em relação a linhas de crédito".

Seu rosto traiu sua ignorância. "Vamos lá de novo?"

"No início de setembro de cada ano, eu envio uma lista para cada representante, listando seus clientes e apresentando as linhas de crédito do cliente, os saldos em aberto, todas essas informações. Eu peço aos representantes para passar pelas suas previsões para a temporada e me avisar se seus clientes precisarão aumentar a linha de crédito. Dessa forma, nós temos tempo de sobra para fazer tudo antes que os pedidos cheguem para o Natal e, esperançosamente, nada fica em espera porque eles estão sem a sua linha de crédito".

Ele assentiu. "E você está dizendo que apenas um cara retornou para você".

"Scott Anderson, sim. Nenhuma surpresa, ele está sempre no topo dessas coisas".

"Bem, Bella, isso quer dizer que os outros caras simplesmente não precisam de linha de crédito aumentada?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Dá um tempo, Edward. Você acha que esta é a primeira época do Natal que eu passei com sua equipe de vendas?" Respirei fundo e soltei o ar lentamente.

"Desculpe." Eu disse. "É só que eu já passei por isso há alguns anos em uma fileira agora, e acontece a mesma coisa todos os anos. Os representantes não me dizem que tipo de linha de crédito precisarão, então, de repente, há pedidos em espera porque eles superam a linha que damos ao cliente, e tudo precisa ser enviado imediatamente porque é Natal e não nos é dado tempo suficiente para fazer o que precisamos fazer para atualizar o arquivo deles." Eu dei de ombros. "Acho que eu estou descontando tudo isso em você".

Ele sorriu e cruzou as pernas na altura dos tornozelos, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira, suas mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça novamente. Seu longo corpo estendido na sua frente, e eu não pude deixar de admirá-lo.

"Digo a você." Ele disse. "Eu terei uma reunião com os representantes sobre isso... se você jantar comigo esta noite".

Olhei para ele por cima da sua mesa. "Você ainda não teve o treinamento de Assédio Sexual, não é?"

Ele fez uma cara extremamente divertida e eu tive que segurar uma risada. "Na verdade, agora que você mencionou, não, eu não tive." Ele deu de ombros. "Não importa, eu não preciso de treinamento. Eu posso assediar com a melhor deles".

"Sim, eu tenho notado".

Ele se inclinou para a frente em seu assento, tornando-se sério. "Bella. Vamos lá. Sim, eu terei uma reunião com o meu pessoal, não há problema. Vamos colocar isso de lado, no entanto... Concorde em jantar comigo. É meu aniversário, afinal".

Pensei sobre isso por um momento antes de perguntar, "Quando você terá a reunião com a sua equipe?"

"Eu a terei na terça de manhã." Ele sorriu. "Se eu não fizer isso, você pode faltar na festa de Halloween de Jasper".

"Puxa, obrigada por me dar isso, mas Alice me mataria se eu perdesse essa festa e você sabe disso".

Eu sabia que isso era uma má ideia... mais ou menos. Algo me dizia que, mesmo dentro da miríade de razões para dizer não, no entanto, havia uma boa razão para dizer sim.

Aquele motivo do telefone começou a tocar.

"Maldição." Ele murmurou.

Eu ri, grata pela interrupção, mesmo que tenha o irritado, e ele atendeu o telefone.

"Sim, aqui é Edward. Sim, ela está aqui comigo." Ele olhou para mim, um olhar divertido em seu rosto quando fez isso. Eu vi quando seu sorriso vacilou. "Eu direi a ela. Obrigado." Ele desligou o telefone, olhando para mim.

"Você tem uma entrega lá em baixo. Parece que alguém lhe enviou flores. Eles estão esperando por você na recepção".

Cruzei minhas mãos na minha frente na mesa de novo, dando a ele um olhar aguçado. "Oh, _alguém_ enviou? Edward..."

Ele retornou meu olhar. Ele não parecia muito feliz.

"Edward." Eu disse. "Você precisa parar. Isso é demais".

"Parar com o quê?"

Eu vi como sua expressão mudou de irritação à confusão. Quanto mais eu olhava, mais o bolo no meu estômago revirava.

"Eu não enviei flores para você, Bella." Ele disse, finalmente percebendo o que eu quis dizer. "Você acha que estas são minhas?"

"Bem..." Sentei-me ereta. "Eu achei que sim. Quero dizer..."

A sensação de pavor tomou conta de mim quando tudo me atingiu de uma vez: as tulipas. Todas as rosas deixadas para mim. Os bilhetes que recebi.

"Edward, você me mandou... bem, você alguma vez me _enviou _algumaflor, _qualquer coisa_, desde... você sabe, desde que brigamos e..."

Meus olhos estavam implorando e Edward sentou-se lentamente para a frente.

"Bella, eu não enviei flores para você desde, bem, desde o chupão".

Eu pensei que vomitaria. Minhas mãos estavam úmidas e eu tinha certeza que a cor tinha drenado do meu rosto.

"Bella?" O rosto de Edward refletiu a preocupação em sua voz. "Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Preciso ligar para Ângela." Eu olhei para ele. "Posso usar seu telefone?"

Ele me entregou o telefone e o virou na minha direção para que eu pudesse discar o ramal dela.

"Olá, Edward." Ângela disse brilhantemente, obviamente lendo o nome no identificador de chamadas em seu telefone. "A que devo o prazer?"

"Ang, sou eu." Eu disse.

"Oh, oi. Hum... você está no escritório de Edward?" Eu podia ouvir a insinuação em sua voz.

"Agora não, Ângela. Ouça, lembra quando eu te dei aquelas tulipas algumas semanas atrás?"

"Claro. Elas eram adoráveis".

"Você ficou com o cartão, por acaso? Ou você se lembra do que dizia nele?"

"Não havia um".

"Realmente".

Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta quando sentei na minha cadeira. Os olhos de Edward eram penetrantes enquanto olhava para mim do outro lado da mesa, seu cenho franzido em preocupação.

"Sim. Eu achei que você tinha guardado o cartão, na verdade".

"Ok, obrigada, Ang".

Desliguei e me recostei, olhando para Edward. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo em minhas têmporas, o sangue correndo pelos meus ouvidos, soando torrencial.

"Bella, o que é?"

Limpei a garganta e pedi um gole da garrafa de água que ele tinha ao seu lado. Depois que eu tinha engolido, ele tomou um gole também.

"Alguém tem me enviado flores. Eu recebi um monte de tulipas logo depois de brigarmos e achei que elas eram de você".

"Espere. Você deu tulipas que você achava que eram de mim para Ângela?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Edward, essa não é a questão agora, é? Enfim, alguém também esteve me deixando rosas aleatórias, aqui e ali".

"Aqui e ali?"

"Havia uma deixada no meu carro aqui depois do trabalho. Havia – oh, Deus." Meu rosto empalideceu ainda mais enquanto eu olhava, boquiaberta, para Edward. "Havia uma deixada na minha varanda na semana passada. Se isto é... _quem quer que seja, _esse cara sabe onde eu moro".

Meu coração batia forte quando a escuridão começou a me cercar. Meu peito arfava sob o peso das minhas respirações rápidas e meu estômago revirou em ondas de náuseas. Eu vagamente ouvi a voz de Edward em segundo plano.

"Ei, ei, ei, Bella. Aqui, coloque sua cabeça entre as pernas".

Senti sua mão quente entre meus ombros, empurrando-me para a frente. Sua outra mão estava no meu joelho, seus dedos batendo levemente nele.

Minha respiração começou a vir mais devagar e eu senti os dedos de Edward na minha nuca, levantando meu cabelo. Ele soprou respirações suaves e frias ao longo da pele exposta aquecida, acalmando-me enquanto eu recuperava a respiração e as ondas de náusea se dissipavam.

"Você está bem?" Seus lábios estavam perto quando ele sussurrou e ele me beijou suavemente na concha da minha orelha.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. Respirei fundo e me afastei para sentar um pouco ereta, mas permaneci perto dele. "Obrigada. Sim".

Olhei em seus olhos, escuros com preocupação, brilhantes com afeto. A pele do meu rosto estava úmida e fria e meu corpo formigava com uma onda de pânico silencioso.

"Edward, eu não gosto disso".

"Eu também não gosto disso." Ele entrelaçou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo e não se moveu da sua posição, agachado na minha frente.

"Eu tenho que ir para casa." Eu disse, sentando-me ereta na cadeira. "Eu tenho que... fazer alguns telefonemas." Olhei para Edward, não realmente o vendo. Minha mente estava correndo. "Seja como for, eu preciso ir para casa".

Ele tocou a mão no meu braço e, quando olhei para ele, sua voz veio a mim de algum lugar distante.

"Bella, espere. Você realmente quer ir para casa sozinha?"

_Por que ele soa como se estivesse debaixo da água?_

Levantei-me e bati com a coxa na borda da mesa. A dor mal registrou em comparação com a vulnerabilidade que tomava conta de mim. Eu me sentia exposta. Eu queria estar em casa, enrolada em um cobertor e seguramente abrigada dentro daquelas paredes que eu tinha amado por tantos anos, mas, em seguida, bateu-me que aquelas paredes poderiam não ser tão seguras, depois de tudo. Visões de algum predador sem rosto estacionado do outro lado da rua, observando, agrediram-me e eu tropecei no meu caminho em direção à porta do escritório de Edward.

Os braços de Edward envolveram ao redor da minha cintura quando ele me pegou a meados de tropeçar. Sua voz estava cheia de preocupação. "Bella... Bella, espere. Sente-se por um momento".

Voltei para a cadeira que eu tinha acabado de desocupar e olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu realmente preciso sair daqui, Edward. Eu não posso lidar com tudo isso... _aqui_".

Mais uma vez ele se agachou na minha frente. Sua mão apertou meu joelho. "Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei. Mas você não vai dirigir para qualquer lugar assim. Eu a levarei para casa, ok? Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha, Bella".

Alívio inundou-me e eu agarrei a mão dele na minha, olhando em seus olhos profundos como a floresta. "Você não se importaria?"

Ele sorriu para mim. "É claro que eu não me importo, Bella".

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Tínhamos deixado minha caminhonete no trabalho, com a intenção de voltar e pegá-la mais tarde naquela noite, ou talvez no fim de semana. Fizemos telefonemas. Novamente, não houve nenhum cartão enviado com as flores, e a floricultura não quis me dizer quem as tinha enviado, não importa quanto eu tenha implorado e seduzido. Finalmente, puxei as grandes armas e fiz Edward usar seus encantos formidáveis na senhora que atendeu o telefone. Revirei meus olhos e joguei minhas mãos para o ar quando se tornou óbvio dentro de momentos que ela cedeu e estava procurando as informações para ele. No entanto, descobriu-se que quem quer que tivesse comprado as flores, tinha feito usando dinheiro e eles não tinham registro do nome dele, ou dela, de qualquer maneira.

Durante a minha outra ligação, a polícia fez uma ocorrência e pediu que eu deixasse o bilhete que havia sido deixado no meu pára-brisa, mas como todas as ações tomadas até aquele momento tinham sido "inofensivas", provavelmente havia pouco que eles poderiam fazer além de abrir um processo e tentar obter informações adicionais da florista. Havia pouco que eles podiam fazer, mesmo se eles fossem capazes de determinar quem estava me enviando as flores, no entanto, uma vez que, como já foi dito por uma voz do outro lado da linha, "Não há crime contra o envio de flores, minha senhora". Mas me disseram que era bom começar a me manter a par das informações, de qualquer forma, de modo que, se alguma coisa acontecesse no futuro, "caso o assunto escale", eles teriam o arquivo já começado e, portanto, esperançosamente, algumas pistas.

Nenhuma dessas ligações me fez sentir um pouquinho melhor. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta falta de Charlie quanto senti nesses momentos depois de desligar com a polícia local. Eu me sentia perdida e sozinha e assustada, e eu queria meu papai.

Em vez disso, Edward e eu nos sentamos no sofá na sala de sol. Eu tinha mudado para uma roupa de moletom e estava enrolada em uma manta, uma caneca de chá de camomila na minha mão. Edward tinha uma xícara de café na sua, apoiando-se no braço do sofá. Sua perna direita cruzando sobre a esquerda no tornozelo saltava para fora em um ritmo constante, traindo sua agitação.

"Acho que você realmente não comeu ainda." Eu disse. "Quero dizer, bolo quase não conta".

Ele sorriu e sua perna parou de saltar. Ele colocou um braço sobre o encosto do sofá.

"Conta sim." Ele disse, olhando para mim com um sorriso suave. Suas palavras simples trouxeram calor ao meu rosto e eu olhei para o meu chá enquanto bebia.

Sua perna começou a saltar novamente.

"Acho que eu deveria deixá-lo voltar para o trabalho, né?" Eu perguntei.

Ele correu a mão que esteve no encosto do sofá pelo seu cabelo. "Bem... quero dizer, Bella, você quer que eu vá?" Ele olhou para mim. "Porque, honestamente, eu realmente não me sinto bem em deixá-la aqui sozinha".

Alívio inundou-me com a sua oferta. Eu odiava me sentir como uma menina medrosa que precisava de um homem para protegê-la, mas a perspectiva de ficar sozinha naquele momento era assustadora, quase além da razão. Eu sabia que descobriria a melhor forma de lidar com a situação eventualmente, mas, por agora, o medo de não saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo e quem era responsável e o quanto essa pessoa era perigosa e onde, exatamente, essa pessoa poderia estar, era paralisante.

Poderia ter sido um pouco estranho, ter Edward sentado comigo no extremo oposto de um sofá. Apenas algumas semanas atrás, eu tinha deitado minha cabeça em seu colo enquanto nós ríamos através de _O Balconista _e depois jogamos pipoca um no outro até que eu dei um soco nele e acabamos fazendo amor ali mesmo onde ele estava sentado. Havia, no entanto, ainda um vislumbre da alegria e conforto que tinham acompanhado a sua presença na minha vida desde que nos conhecemos. E havia, é claro, a sempre presente, sempre potente, tensão sexual.

Eu sorri e puxei a manta ao redor dos meus ombros um pouco mais firme. "Sério? Porque, sim... quero dizer, eu realmente gostaria que você ficasse, se você puder. Quero dizer, se você não se importar".

Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso, refletindo o meu. "Ok, bom então. Eu ficarei".

"Você _está_ com fome, no entanto? Eu poderia fazer alguma coisa para você".

"Poderíamos pedir pizza." Ele sorriu.

"Sim, porque isso funcionou muito bem para nós no passado".

"Eu não posso acreditar que você queria me ver novamente depois daquilo." Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o sofá enquanto ele ria com a lembrança.

Meu pé vestido de meia escapou de debaixo da manta e chutou na sua coxa, de leve. "Não é como se ficar doente fosse culpa sua, seu idiota." Dei de ombros. "Além disso, você mostrou uma grande capacidade de recuperação, o que foi mais impressionante".

Ele riu e sorriu, sua mão tocando sua barriga. "Eu realmente sou bastante o super-homem, não sou?"

Balancei minha cabeça em exagerada exasperação, um sorriso ameaçando no canto da minha boca. "De qualquer forma, qualquer homem que pode comer salsa em seus ovos apenas 12 horas depois de vomitar as tripas é um homem segundo o meu próprio coração".

"Isso é tudo o que levou, não é?"

"Basicamente, sim. Eu diria que eu era basicamente sua a partir desse ponto em diante".

Minha boca caiu de surpresa com as palavras que saíram da minha própria boca. As sobrancelhas de Edward se juntaram enquanto ele estudava meu rosto por alguns instantes antes de ele se inclinar para frente para colocar o café em cima da mesa na nossa frente. Ele se recostou com um suspiro profundo e se virou em seu assento em direção a mim.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Você pode, por favor, explicar-me o que diabos está acontecendo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, meus olhos arregalados. "O que você quer dizer?"

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Eu estava sendo ridícula. Eu tinha sido a Rainha das Mensagens Misturadas nos últimos dois dias e, o que era pior, era que eu não tinha ideia do que eu realmente queria. Em vez disso, eu sabia o que eu queria. Eu só não queria querer o que eu queria.

"O que eu _quero dizer_? O que _você_ quer dizer com o que eu quero dizer? _Quero dizer_, da última vez que ouvi, você não queria nada comigo e hoje, bem, Preciosa, hoje você está agindo como se esse não fosse o caso." Ele se inclinou para frente e colocou a mão no meu tornozelo. "Não que eu esteja reclamando sobre essa mudança de atitude, mas eu só gostaria de entender no que eu estou aqui. O que está acontecendo, Bella? Você está...? Quero dizer, nós estamos...?" Sua mão se moveu de um lado a outro entre nós, dizendo tanto ou mais com elas do que com suas palavras gaguejadas.

Inclinei-me para colocar minha caneca agora vazia no chão. Minha outra mão estava no meu rosto, segurando meu cabelo para trás e fora dele. Suspirei e olhei para Edward com os olhos cansados. Eu me senti horrível por ser tão quente e fria e, pior, por não entender completamente os meus próprios pensamentos e comportamentos. Era bastante óbvio que, em mais de um nível, eu estava disposta a perdoá-lo e seguir em frente. Mas quando eu começava a relaxar sobre a noção, uma espécie de auto-preservação em pânico chutava e algo sarcástico e desagradavelmente incerto voava da minha boca.

"Eu não sei, Edward. Eu sei que sinto sua falta. Eu sei que deito na cama à noite pensando em você e me perguntando se você está pensando em mim. Eu sei que ontem à noite eu estava a centímetros de distância de pedir para que você ficasse comigo. Eu sei que agora eu realmente não quero nada mais do que engatinhar em seu colo e acampar lá por cerca de uma década".

Meus joelhos vieram rapidamente até meu peito, quase em defesa quando Edward atravessou o sofá em minha direção. Ele sorriu e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos antes de eu colocar a mão no seu peito para impedi-lo de ficar muito perto.

"Eu também sinto sua falta, Bella. Eu penso em você o tempo todo, e não só quando estou deitado na cama à noite e, oh, meu Deus, por que você tem que ter um cheiro tão bom?"

Ele riu e seus lábios tocaram minha testa enquanto eu fechava meus olhos em um esforço para me concentrar no que eu precisava dizer.

"Eu sinto essas coisas, Edward, mas eu estou com muito medo neste momento." Olhei em seus olhos sorridentes. "Quando estou com você, eu não sinto medo. Eu me sinto segura. E eu quero me sentir segura e aquecida com você, Edward, eu quero. Mas eu não quero que o fato de que eu esteja com medo agora me empurre em seus braços também".

O rosto dele caiu e ele começou a se afastar. "Porra, Bella-"

Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, puxando seu rosto para o meu. "Edward, nós podemos ir devagar? Podemos começar de novo e... talvez fazer o caminho certo desta vez?" Meus olhos avaliaram seu rosto, os seus estavam focados nos meus lábios. Minha mão se moveu sobre sua mandíbula até que pousou em seu cabelo, meus dedos se movendo através das mechas na sua nuca. "Podemos apenas, nos conhecer? Aprender a confiar um no outro?"

Seus olhos atiraram para os meus. "Eu confio em você, Bella. Eu confio em você com tudo o que eu tenho".

Olhei em seus olhos, tentando comunicar meus pensamentos sem ter que verbalizá-los. Quando seus olhos caíram, eu sabia que ele entendia. Eu teria que aprender a confiar nele.

Coloquei a mão na sua bochecha, sabendo que não era a única pedra no caminho. "Edward, se você confia em mim, por que eu não sei nada sobre você?"

Ele se endireitou um pouco, exasperado. "Bella, eu não entendo o que você precisa saber. Quero dizer, minha vida não tem sido tão divertida".

"Eu não quero ser _divertida_, Edward. Eu só quero _conhecer _você. Eu quero saber quem você é, como sua mente funciona, o que você valoriza e como chegou a esses valores. Se você preferia Maryann a Ginger." Sorri para o seu rosto sorrindo. "Você sabe, as coisas importantes".

Ele se recostou contra o sofá, virando a cabeça para olhar para mim por vários momentos. Seu rosto geralmente expressivo continha uma expressão pensativa, quase sombria, e seus ombros estavam ligeiramente curvados de uma maneira que eu não tinha visto antes. Fiquei sentada em silêncio, deixando-o processar seus pensamentos.

"Bella, por favor, saiba que nunca foi minha intenção, tipo... _esconder _as coisas de você, esconder-_me _de você. Eu só..." Seus olhos caíram para a sua mão, que ele correu ao longo da coxa do seu jeans. "A maneira que eu cresci, Bella... não é como se todos nós nos sentássemos e compartilhássemos nossos sentimentos uns com os outros. Nós não conversamos sobre... porra, eu não sei se nós algum dia conversamos sobre _alguma coisa, _não realmente." Ele olhou para o ar à sua frente por um longo tempo antes de dar de ombros. "Honestamente, eu sempre tive a nítida impressão de que as pessoas estavam lá para conseguir o que podiam de nós, sabe? Para se agarrar ao dinheiro da minha família ou... eu não sei, posição social, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu nunca me lembro de ter uma _conversa_ real sobre isso, exatamente, mas em algum lugar ao longo da linha eu aprendi a omitir. Meio que... se você não compartilhar a sua posição, o inimigo não sabe onde atacar, sabe?"

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso triste e voltou os olhos para mim. "Eu não sei. Não é como se eu _quisesse _ser assim. Mas eu nunca realmente pensei sobre isso até que... bem, recentemente. Quando estávamos em San Francisco, você sabe, e você me fez todas aquelas perguntas sobre mim mesmo. Na época, eu realmente não entendi. Eu não entendia por que você achava que sabia tão pouco sobre mim. Mas eu estive pensando sobre isso nas últimas semanas, sobre como eu omiti mesmo sem realmente estar consciente disso. Eu faço uma piada de tudo, então eu não tenho que olhar realmente para _nada_".

Ele colocou a mão sobre o meu pé de novo e minha mão cobriu a sua. Ele se virou para mim novamente e eu toquei a mão em sua bochecha. Eu não podia deixar de tocá-lo.

"Edward, eu apenas sinto como... eu sinto como se tivéssemos sido muito íntimos com o outro, de muitas maneiras, desde muito cedo na nossa relação... mas, na verdade, nós realmente não nos conhecemos. Você não é o único com paredes, você sabe".

Eu sorri e sua mão deslizou pelo meu braço.

"E eu acho que... eu acho que talvez as minhas expectativas de que você estivesse repartindo um pouco, e com base em nosso nível de intimidade, em vez de... eu não sei, quero dizer, eu _esperava_ demais?" Balancei a cabeça ligeiramente, fechando meus olhos. "Não responda isso. Porque a verdadeira questão é, nós nunca discutimos isso: quais devem ser as minhas expectativas, ou as suas. Nós pulamos sobre um monte de níveis em nosso relacionamento, sabe? Nós sempre tivemos esse sexo fodidamente quente-"

Ele riu e agarrou a minha nuca. Eu sorri.

"Eu sei, graças a Deus por isso, certo?"

Corei e sorri enquanto Edward continuou a rir baixinho. Mais uma vez, ele beijou minha testa.

"Mas, ouça." Eu continuei. "Eu acho que nós nos concentramos tanto _nisso_ que esquecemos de construir alguns dos fundamentos do nosso relacionamento. E eu acho que talvez se não tivéssemos, se conhecêssemos melhor um ao outro, e estivéssemos mais seguros em nosso relacionamento e o que poderíamos esperar do outro, que poderíamos estar em melhor posição para lidar com a Vadia La Perla. Em muitas maneiras. Você talvez teria confiado em mim, confiado em _nós_, o suficiente para falar comigo sobre ela, em vez de esconder isso de mim. E eu poderia _estar _lá para você, em vez de-"

Ele tinha enrijecido seriamente enquanto eu falava e agora sorria para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Vadia La Perla?"

"Ah..." Eu corei. "Bem, sim, isso é do que eu venho chamando sua amiga de Chicago".

Ele começou a rir, mas eu puxei seu rosto mais firme para mim e o beijei. Ele parou de rir e eu senti sua mão na minha nuca, puxando-me em direção a ele. Eu me afastei, no entanto, antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse realmente aprofundar o beijo. Seus olhos estavam úmidos quando olharam para os meus. Seu polegar correu pela minha bochecha.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella".

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei que você sente, Edward".

"Não, quero dizer-" Ele tirou a mão do meu rosto e se afastou, baixando os olhos para o seu colo. "Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, sabe? Eu nunca fiz isso antes." Ele olhou para mim por debaixo dos seus cílios, muito como um menino. "Eu nunca estive em um relacionamento antes. Eu não tenho certeza de como eles sequer _funcionam_".

Eu não sei se fiquei surpresa ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, mas era algo que eu não sabia com certeza. Dei de ombros. "Bem, o que eu sei? Minha única relação verdadeira terminou em divórcio".

Ele riu e olhou de novo para o seu colo. "Então, como dois fodidos como nós fazemos isso funcionar?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez nós não sejamos capazes".

Sua cabeça disparou e ele olhou para mim, suas sobrancelhas se juntando.

"Eu não sei, Edward." Eu dei de ombros. "Como uma sábia senhora me disse recentemente, é praticamente um fodido tiro de merda".

Respirei fundo, os pedaços dos meus pensamentos talvez dispersos, apenas naquele momento, se unindo. Mas eles eram certos. Eles estavam finalmente no lugar, onde eles pertenciam. "Mas eu acho que gostaria de tentar. Você não?"

Ele hesitou por meio segundo antes de voar em minha direção. Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto quando ele me puxou em direção a ele em um beijo.

Eu quase chorei quando senti sua língua atirando para tocar a minha, na verdade, eu choraminguei um pouco. Nós dois ficamos de joelhos no sofá e eu joguei meus braços ao redor dele e o puxei para mim como se eu estivesse me afogando e suas roupas fossem feitas de salva-vidas. Seus beijos caíam tão perfeitamente em meus lábios, sua língua se movia tão ternamente sobre a minha. Senti que eu tinha voltado para casa. Eu queria rir da alegria disso.

Seus lábios se moveram para minhas bochechas enquanto ele beijava meu rosto sorridente. Suas mãos corriam pelo meu cabelo.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella." Ele disse suavemente, entre beijos. "Eu não posso te perder. Eu te amo muito".

Meus braços foram ao redor dos seus ombros e deitei minha cabeça contra o seu peito. Algumas lágrimas caíram do meu rosto quando inalei seu cheiro almiscarado de _Edward_. Suas mãos enfiaram pelo meu cabelo quando ele embalou minha cabeça para ele e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Depois de alguns momentos, ele nos abaixou juntos e lentamente sentou-se contra o braço do sofá, puxando-me com ele. Eu estava entre as suas pernas, minha cabeça em seu peito, e escutei a batida forte e constante do seu coração contra o meu ouvido.

Adormeci no seu peito assim, os braços de Edward ao meu redor e o ritmo do seu coração batendo me acalmando, confortando-me em meu sono. Acordei uma hora mais tarde, meu pescoço e costas rígidos da posição em que estive, mas não disposta a me mover. Enterrei meu rosto um pouco mais fundo no peito de Edward e o senti se mexer, suas mãos correndo pelo meu cabelo.

"Mm... Desculpe." Ele sussurrou. "Eu caí no sono".

Eu ri levemente contra a sua camisa. "Eu também".

Uma das suas mãos correu para cima e para baixo em minhas costas lentamente, deixando um rastro quente em seu caminho. Estiquei-me e beijei a parte inferior da sua mandíbula.

"Ei, Bella?"

"Mmm?" Coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito e me enrolei o mais próxima possível dele. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto calor me rodeando.

"Então, essa coisa de ir _devagar_." Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar para o meu rosto, mas manteve as mãos em mim. "O que isso significa, exatamente?

Sorri para ele e me virei ligeiramente, de modo que fiquei do meu lado entre as suas pernas. Ele moveu a mão para a minha coxa e a outra permaneceu envolta em torno dos meus ombros.

"Hum... isso significa nada de sexo." Eu disse.

Seus olhos arregalaram. "Nada de sexo? Por quanto tempo?"

"Eu não sei." Eu dei de ombros. "Enquanto não nos sentirmos prontos para isso".

"Huh." Seus olhos brilharam para mim e seu rosto começou a se mover lentamente em direção ao meu. "Bem, eu me sinto pronto agora".

Eu me virei, mas seus lábios sorridentes e mordiscando estavam no meu pescoço antes que eu empurrasse seu peito.

"Vamos, Edward. Seja justo. Seja um bom menino".

Ele se afastou, um pequeno beicinho em seu rosto. Ele se recostou no sofá com um suspiro exagerado.

"Acho que isso significa que eu terei que levá-la em encontros e outras coisas, né?"

"Ooh... forçado a passar um tempo comigo. O que você deve fazer sob a tensão?" Eu dei um tapa em seu peito.

"Eh. Eu descobrirei alguma maneira de tornar isso agradável para mim." Ele olhou para mim comicamente. "Você não tem um problema com bares desportivos e clubes de strip, certo?"

**~ ~ C & C ~ ~**

Decidimos que Edward ficaria a noite para que eu não ficasse sozinha. Decidi que isso significava que ele dormiria no quarto de hóspedes.

Essa noção não foi muito bem.

"É importante para mim, Edward. E eu acho que é importante para _nós_." Ficamos parados no corredor, onde eu estava pegando roupa de cama limpa do armário.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Podemos pelo menos dormir juntos? Apenas abraçados?"

Eu ri sarcasticamente e entreguei-lhe o travesseiro que eu tinha tirado do armário do corredor. "De jeito nenhum, filho. Eu tinha 17 anos da última vez que caí nessa conversinha".

Ele sorriu, sem se preocupar em fingir que era inocente. "Qual é o problema?" Ele piscou para mim. "Você não acha que pode manter suas mãos longe de mim?"

Revirei meus olhos e o empurrei de volta para o corredor. "Não me faça ser o adulto responsável o tempo todo, Edward. Ajude-me aqui".

Quando chegamos ao quarto de hóspedes, ele jogou o travesseiro na cama e se recostou contra a borda, obrigando-me a soltar os cobertores que eu estava carregando e me puxando entre as suas pernas. Ele descansou suas mãos logo abaixo da curva da minha bunda e trouxe seus lábios para o meu pescoço.

"Vamos lá, Bella." Ele sussurrou enquanto beijava e lambia meu pescoço. "Eu _sinto falta_ de você... eu posso ser um bom menino. Eu prometo, nada de negócio divertido".

O jeito que ele sussurrou isso em meu ouvido me fez querer participar de mais negócios divertidos do que eu participaria em alguns dias, estando disposta a admitir saber como descrever.

Respirei fundo e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, afastando-me dele um pouco. "Edward, eu acho que nós dois dormiremos muito melhor se a tentação não estiver pressionada ao nosso lado durante toda a noite".

Eu me afastei, curvando-me para pegar os lençóis e cobertores que eu tinha deixado cair. Senti sua mão na minha bunda e me endireitei rapidamente, movendo-me para o outro lado da cama. Edward riu enquanto me observava e estendeu sua mão.

"Aqui, dê-me a ponta do lençol".

Joguei o lençol para ele enquanto ele sorria para mim.

"Eu estou apenas dando-lhe um tempo difícil, Bella." Ele disse, quase rindo quando enfiou o lençol na borda inferior do colchão.

"Por assim dizer." Eu disse com uma piscadela.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer sobre ir devagar".

"Você sabe?" Joguei para ele a ponta de um cobertor e olhei para ele, cética.

"Claro. Quero dizer, eu não posso dizer que eu já _fui_ devagar antes, mas, está tudo bem. Acho que posso esperar".

Eu me endireitei e vi quando ele empurrou um travesseiro em sua fronha.

"Você _acha_?"

"Claro. Você pode achar difícil de acreditar, mas, de alguma forma, eu acho que posso conseguir manter minhas mãos longe de você".

Eu ri e caminhei até ele, acariciando sua bochecha. "Uh-huh. Ok então. Boa noite, Edward".

Inclinei-me para ele, nas pontas dos pés, para dar-lhe um beijo suave e casto nos lábios antes de virar em direção à porta do quarto.

"Ei, Bella." Olhei de volta para ele. "Em toda a seriedade... Obrigado. Obrigado por me dar outra chance".

Voltei para ele e passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, olhando para ele quando senti seus braços envolverem em torno de mim. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo suavemente, suspirando em sua boca. Quando me afastei dos seus lábios, esfreguei minha bochecha ao longo da sua e moldei meu corpo ao dele, passando meus braços firmemente em torno do seu pescoço. Suas mãos estavam praticamente me levantando do chão, seus lábios estavam enterrados em meu pescoço. Meus lábios estavam bem ao lado do seu ouvido e eu sussurrei para ele.

"Obrigada por querer uma".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Há males que vêm para o bem, não acham? Essas "ameaças" que Bella está recebendo serviram para reaproximá-la de Edward... quem vc's acham que está enviando essas coisas para ela?_

_Até o próximo cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Halloween

**Capítulo 21 – Halloween**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

"Caralho fodido do inferno!" Jasper olhou para cima da sua conversa com, de todas as pessoas, um Truman vestido de listras de condenado, e sorriu largamente em minha direção.

"Ei! Bella!" Ele estendeu a mão para me puxar para um abraço. Ele estava vestido como Peter Pan, o que equivalia a um vestido verde curto, um pequeno chapéu verde fofo com uma pena no mesmo, uma faca na cintura e meia-calça verde. O fato de que Alice tinha atendido a porta vestida como Sininho derramou uma grande quantidade de luz sobre por que ele fez essa escolha de fantasia em particular, mas eu tive que segurar a risada quando dei uma olhada nele.

"Meu Deus, Jasper. Você parece..."

Ele revirou os olhos quando se afastou do nosso abraço. "Dominado. Eu sei. Você pode acreditar que ela me fez usar a porra de meia-calça?" Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu.

"As coisas que nós fazemos por amor, não é?" Eu ri.

"Bem, a garota me ama, não há dúvida sobre isso. Mas acho que fazê-la _mostrar isso_ em certos aspectos é muito mais fácil quando eu jogo junto e simplesmente uso a maldita meia-calça quando ela me pede para usar." Jasper me olhou de cima a baixo. "Você está muito fodidamente quente, no entanto, devo dizer, Bella. Edward já viu você?"

Ele piscou para mim e eu sorri. Eu estava vestida como uma policial. Bem, uma policial de um filme de Roger Corman, talvez. Eu tinha botas de couro de salto justas sobre meias escuras. Elas foram cobertas por um par de shorts pretos extremamente apertados e extremamente pequenos. Ele mal cobria minha bunda e era uma coisa boa que os shorts fossem feitos de um material de apoio, porque eu estava meio com medo que a dita bunda ficasse cansada no meio da noite e simplesmente derramasse pela barra inferior sem aviso prévio. Ao redor da minha cintura estava um cinto, no qual eu pendurei minhas "armas". Entre elas: uma arma falsa, um cassetete feito de isopor e um par de algemas. De verdade. Eu tinha a chave no meu cinto também. A camisa cinza e preta do uniforme da polícia que eu usava parecia ser cerca de dois tamanhos menor (embora dissesse _médio_ na etiqueta). Apenas dois botões no meio ainda fechavam. Meus seios derramavam através do topo e pedaços do meu sutiã de renda preta podiam ser vislumbrados sob ela. Um pequeno lampejo da minha barriga também era visível, já que a camisa não chegava sobre meus quadris. Eu tinha um grande par de óculos de sol Ray Ban situado em cima da minha cabeça, segurando meu cabelo ondulado dos meus olhos.

Desnecessário dizer, eu tinha ido fazer compras de fantasia com Rose. Além disso, nós ficamos tontas quando entramos na loja, então os meus sentidos da decência e modéstia foram comprometidos. Eu bebi duas taças de vinho em casa na noite da festa, só para conseguir a coragem de sair de casa vestida assim.

Corei um pouco e olhei para mim mesma. "Sim, obrigada... eu não vi Edward não." Olhei em volta da sala. "Eu acabei de chegar, no entanto".

"Ele está aqui em algum lugar. Direi a ele que você está aqui, se eu o vir." Ele acariciou minhas costas e olhou para Truman. "Acho que eu deveria ir me misturar, pessoal. Acho que vejo um velho amigo vagando ao redor como se estivesse perdido." Ele sorriu para nós dois e acenou com a mão. "Até daqui a pouco".

Fiz um gesto para a fantasia de Truman com a minha mão e sorri para ele. "Roubou algumas das roupas dos seus clientes, não é?"

Ele olhou para si mesmo e sorriu. "Ha-ha." Ele disse antes de apontar em direção a minha fantasia. "Olhe para você, no entanto. Engraçado como estamos vestidos como se nós estivéssemos... bem, _juntos_".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Rose deu a você a dica da minha fantasia antes do tempo, ou algo assim?"

"Não, eu garanto a você. Era simplesmente o destino, mexer com nós, meros mortais".

"Você tem uma linha aberta de comunicação com o destino, não é?"

Truman simplesmente ergueu as sobrancelhas sobre o copo de plástico que tinha levantado para os seus lábios.

"Bem, se você tiver, você pode perguntar-lhes se eu _ficarei_ nesta minúscula fantasia a noite toda?"

Ele quase cuspiu a bebida quando começou a rir. Eu ri junto.

"Porque se não." Eu continuei. "Eu realmente gostaria de deixar a festa mais cedo. Não quero fazer um espetáculo de mim mesma".

Ele riu de novo.

"Onde é o bar, afinal?" Perguntei enquanto ria.

"Lá fora no pátio." Ele fez um sinal para a sua direita com seu copo. "Venha, eu vou te mostrar".

Nós nos movemos através de vários aglomerados de pessoas, através das salas de estar e jantar festivamente decoradas, em direção aos fundos da casa. Alice me fez parar em um ponto, dizendo-me para não deixá-la esquecer de me dar "O Grande Tour". Ela já estava bêbada e eu só dei um tapinha nas suas costas e a mandei no seu caminho.

Quando nos aproximamos do bar exterior, eu me virei para Truman.

"Então, correndo o risco de ser rude, Truman, com quem você veio aqui? Ou... quero dizer, eu só não sabia que você era amigo de Alice e Jasper".

Ele sorriu, aliviando o meu desconforto, e eu pedi o meu usual para o barman.

"Eu não sou, realmente. Rose e Emmett me trouxeram. Acho que Rose está preocupada que eu não tenho vida social".

Eu sorri e assenti. "Isso soa como Rose. Sempre tentando cuidar de todos. Ela é muito maternal".

Truman olhou para a multidão de pessoas se reunindo do lado de fora. "Sim".

"É meio irritante." Eu disse.

"Sim." Ele sorriu.

Eu ri e tomei um gole da minha bebida.

"Ei".

Eu virei ao som da voz de Edward me cumprimentando por trás.

Observei seu rosto quando me virei e fiquei na frente dele. Seus olhos arregalaram e escureceram de uma só vez, sua boca se abriu levemente antes de levantar em um canto. Seus olhos correram sobre meu corpo lentamente, da cabeça aos pés. Eu queria oferecer-lhe um lenço de papel para pegar qualquer baba errante que pudesse pingar do seu queixo, mas não tinha um. Não havia nenhum lugar na minha fantasia no qual eu pudesse carregar um.

Silenciosamente, eu agradeci a Rose pela sua má influência sobre as minhas escolhas de figurino. E agradeci a Deus pela Lycra-spandex.

Coloquei minha bebida no bar e caminhei em direção a ele lentamente. Senti sua mão nas minhas costas quando fiquei nas pontas dos meus pés para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Seja bem-vindo." Eu disse.

A risada sombria de Edward fez cócegas na minha orelha. "Ah, mas meu aniversário foi na semana passada".

Dei de ombros e me afastei, mas ele agarrou meu braço com um grunhido e me puxou ao redor e atrás do bar, ao lado da casa. Eu ri quando ele me empurrou contra a parede.

"Teddy, Teddy... seja bom agora. Eu não quero ter que citá-lo por indecência pública".

Minha voz deixou minha garganta em um grito abafado quando ele pressionou sua boca na minha, forçando sua língua entre meus lábios. Ouvi um baque suave e brevemente me perguntei o que era antes de todo o pensamento deixar minha cabeça e eu só sentir o corpo de Edward, duro contra o meu. Suas mãos viajaram pelos meus lados e em torno das minhas costas, uma agarrando minha bunda a ele. O calor do seu beijo me tirou o fôlego e eu estava ofegando quando ele se afastou para recuperar o seu.

"O que diabos você está fazendo comigo?" Ele quase rosnou a pergunta, mas sorriu para mim, tirando os óculos de sol da minha cabeça para que pudesse correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Estiquei meu pescoço para que pudesse mordiscar seu queixo e pressionei contra ele. "Mmm... o que eu puder para escapar".

Ele afastou a mão das minhas costas e riu quando olhou para o céu. Eu continuei a mordiscar seu queixo e pescoço.

"Eu acho que você está tentando me matar." Ele disse.

Percebi que seu ombro direito estava nu, o seu esquerdo coberto por um material de pele de leopardo que caía um pouco acima dos seus joelhos. Eu me afastei, visualmente o apreciando plenamente pela primeira vez. Eu estive muito ocupada assistindo sua reação à minha fantasia para perceber o que ele usava.

"O que diabos você está vestindo?"

Ele se afastou, rindo, e se abaixou para pegar uma grande clava de madeira que deixou cair no chão. Eu ofeguei.

"Você é um homem das cavernas." Eu ri. Eu estava tonta e risonha. Eu me sentia bêbada, embora eu não estivesse.

"Eu sou, sim." Ele sorriu.

"Ah!" Joguei minhas mãos no ar. "Você está finalmente admitindo isso".

Edward se aproximou de mim novamente, sua mão ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me para perto dele. Seus olhos eram travessos, um sorriso malicioso dançava em seus lábios. Naquele momento, eu pensei que meu coração explodiria de alegria.

"Seja legal." Ele disse. Ele observou meus lábios enquanto falava. "Ou eu poderia decidir arrastá-la pelo cabelo para a minha caverna, ter o meu caminho com o seu corpo, buscando apenas o meu prazer".

"Ooh, prometa, prometa".

Ele beijou-me profundamente, sua clava novamente caindo no chão ao lado dele. Ele apertou seus quadris nos meus e sorriu contra meus lábios quando suas ações provocaram um gemido suave da minha garganta.

Sua testa descansou contra a minha enquanto suas respirações frias e rápidas percorriam meus lábios.

"Você tem sorte que eu retirei o osso." Ele disse, respirando rapidamente e sorridente.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e movi minha cabeça, incapaz de afastar totalmente devido à parede atrás de mim. "Desculpe-me, meu jovem?"

"O osso." Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para o seu lado. Ela desapareceu no bolso que eu não tinha conhecimento que estava lá, e tirou um osso branco, de plástico. Edward o trouxe até seu rosto, brincou com ele em seu nariz, e quando ele tirou sua mão, parecia que ele tinha um osso atravessando seu nariz. "Do meu nariz." Ele piscou e sorriu para mim, suas mãos caindo para acariciar meus lados. Ele empurrou seus quadris para mais perto.

"Delicioso." Eu disse. "Obrigada por removê-lo antes de me atacar".

Ele riu e empurrou seus quadris contra mim novamente. Eu podia sentir sua ereção contra o meu quadril e isso estava me deixando louca.

"Atacar? Isso não foi ataque".

"Ah, não?" Estendi a mão até a minha cintura. "Deixe-me só pegar meu manual aqui e procurar isso".

Ele agarrou minha mão e a prendeu contra a parede atrás de mim, pressionando seu corpo ainda mais no meu. Mesmo quando meu coração disparou em suas ações, não pude deixar de rir daquele maldito osso em seu nariz.

"Você me chamou de Teddy." Edward disse, sua voz baixa e seus olhos queimando nos meus.

"Eu chamei, sim".

"Eu não ouvi isso em algum tempo." Quando minha respiração começou a vir mais rápida com a sensação do seu corpo contra o meu, seus olhos correram para o meu peito, onde permaneceram por um momento antes de ele os levantar para encontrar os meus.

"Teddy?"

Ele riu suavemente. "Sim?"

"Eu queria avisá-lo sobre uma coisa".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sim?"

"Eu não queria pegá-lo de surpresa".

Ambas as suas sobrancelhas levantaram então, e eu sorri.

"Estou prestes a pegar o seu osso".

Antes das minhas palavras totalmente computarem em sua mente, estendi minha mão livre para puxar o osso do nariz de Edward e inclinei meu rosto para ele. Com um grunhido, seu corpo novamente empurrou o meu contra a parede atrás de mim, seus lábios nos meus.

"Ainda se sente atacada?" Ele perguntou quando se afastou. Ele tinha um sorriso conhecedor em seu rosto quando olhou para o meu rosto sem dúvida corado.

"Eu sinto... _alguma coisa_. Isso é uma arma mortal em seu bolso, ou você só está feliz em me ver?"

"Eu mostrarei a você a arma mortal." Ele sorriu, esfregando em mim mais uma vez e se inclinando para me beijar enquanto eu ria.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

Tentei parar de rir quando Edward soltou minha mão na parede e, em seguida, ela voou para a minha boca. Ele deu um passo para longe de mim.

"Venham se juntar à festa!" Alice fez beicinho.

"Oh, Alice, vamos lá." Eu disse. "Nós estávamos apenas dizendo olá".

Ela ficou parada com as mãos nos quadris, sua cabeça inclinada para um lado. Eu quase ri com a forma como as asas da Sininho saltaram ligeiramente atrás dela, minando completamente sua tentativa de parecer severa.

"Todo o propósito de ter uma festa é para se misturar com as pessoas, pessoal. Não é para que vocês possam escapar para cantos escuros e dar uns amassos".

Olhei fixamente entre Alice e Edward. Edward estava sorrindo. "Cara, eu não sei para qual escola _você_ foi, mas, de onde _eu_ venho-"

Alice suspirou exasperada quando estendeu a mão e agarrou meu braço. Eu ouvi Edward rindo atrás de mim.

"Vamos lá, Bella. Vamos encontrar Rose e eu lhe mostrarei a minha nova casa!"

Alice estava andando. Ela estava colocando um pé na frente do outro na grama enquanto rolava para fora na frente dela. Mas, por alguma razão, quando Alice fazia isso naquela noite de Halloween, parecia que ela estava pulando pelo gramado. Ou dançando em todo ele. Ela estava exultante. Claro, ela também estava bêbada como um gambá, mas era ótimo vê-la tão feliz.

Felizmente, ela soltou minha mão e me deixou com meus próprios recursos, no entanto. Eu trilhei atrás dela, Edward ao meu lado.

"Eu quero que você saiba, eu fui totalmente rude com Truman por causa do seu ataque." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Para não falar que eu perdi um copo perfeitamente bom de vodka".

"Quem é Truman?" Ele perguntou.

Olhei em volta, mesmo andando para trás por um momento para fazer isso.

"Hmm... bem, eu não o vejo agora. Ele era o homem com quem eu estava falando quando você se aproximou e me puxou à força para longe da festa." Eu sorri.

"Huh. Bem, perdoe-me se eu não estou nem um pouco chateado com isso." Ele disse.

"Rose!" A voz de Alice voltou para nós e eu segui sua linha de visão quando ela acenou.

Rosalie estava ao lado do que parecia ser uma banheira de hidromassagem coberta, ao lado de Emmett. Ela estava vestida como uma líder de torcida e ele como um jogador de futebol. Eles estavam adoráveis, é claro, mas essa não era a fantasia que tínhamos escolhido alguns dias antes.

Todos nós nos cumprimentamos e elogiamos os outros em nossas fantasias antes de Edward e Emmett decidirem ir até o bar e pegar bebidas para cada um de nós.

"Rose." Eu disse quando eles saíram. "O que aconteceu com _Jeannie é um Gênio_?"

A última vez que eu tinha ouvido, Rose e Emmett se vestiriam como Jeannie e Major Nelson. Ela tinha comprado uma fantasia linda e extremamente acanhada para ir junto com o uniforme da Força Aérea que Emmett já possuía dos seus dias no serviço.

Ela olhou para si mesma. "Hum... bem, nós tivemos uma ligeira mudança de planos".

"Por que isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem..." Ela sorriu. "Eu desfilei a roupa para Emmett quando cheguei em casa depois de fazer compras e... bem, vamos apenas dizer que ele gostou dela. Muito".

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"Ugh!" Alice disse, uma mão para cima. "Por favor, não compartilhe suas fantasias de jogo conosco, Rose".

"Bem, não era a minha fantasia." Ela disse sorrindo. "Mas, aparentemente, era a de Emmett".

"O que há com rapazes e Jeannie?" Eu perguntei.

"Certo?" Rose perguntou. "É quase tão ruim quanto aquela coisa de biquíni da Princesa Leia".

Nós estávamos rindo quando os rapazes se aproximaram de nós novamente.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Emmett perguntou, entregando a Rose um copo de plástico cheio do seu Cosmopolitan.

"Só coisas de mulher." Ela disse quando o beijou na bochecha.

Eu ainda estava rindo e mal conseguia olhar para Emmett. Eu continuava o vendo em um uniforme militar e, enquanto isso estava longe de ser uma imagem pouco atraente, não era exatamente apropriado estar pensando no namorado da minha amiga dessa forma.

"Então, eu posso mostrar-lhes a nossa casa agora?" Alice perguntou com petulância.

Os homens foram em busca de outros homens com quem conversar e arrotar e discutir esportes e peitos, ou o que quer que os homens fazem juntos, enquanto Rose e eu seguimos atrás de Alice, cantando "Nossa casa é uma casa muito, muito, muito, muito boa" enquanto ela nos mostrava a casa de três quartos que agora compartilhava com Jasper. Era adorável e muito bem decorada e muito Alice. Nós descobrimos uma mesa de sinuca no terceiro quarto, que tinha sido convertido em uma espécie de sala de jogos. Três grandes video-game estavam contra uma parede e havia uma placa de dardo em outra.

"Obviamente, este é o quarto de Jasper." Alice disse quando nós espiamos dentro.

"Porra." Rose disse, passando por ela e entrando. "Eu quero muito viver aqui agora".

"Sim." Eu disse, seguindo-a para dentro. "Vamos jogar, Alice!"

"Na verdade." Alice disse, movendo-se para dentro do quarto. "Estou ficando muito boa na sinuca. Jasper está me ensinando".

Rose pegou um taco de sinuca da prateleira na parede. "Eu _aposto_ que ele está ensinando você." Ela disse provocativamente e eu ri.

"Rose, a sua mente nunca sai da sarjeta?" Alice perguntou, rindo.

"Felizmente, não. Agora, arrume as bolas!"

"De quais bolas estamos falando aqui?" Edward espiou para dentro do quarto, Emmett logo atrás dele.

"De Bella, é claro." Alice disse. "Está pendurada para todo mundo ver, afinal".

Eu ofeguei com horror e bati no braço de Alice enquanto ela ria.

"Puxa, Alice." Rose disse, apontando a ponta de um taco. "Nós falaríamos sobre a sua... se você tivesse uma. " Ela soprou o pó de giz do taco e Emmett paralisou-se ao lado dela.

Desta vez foi a vez de Alice ofegar e ela bateu no braço de Rose. Rose riu.

Edward deslizou o braço em volta da minha cintura e beijou minha bochecha. "Vocês vão jogar sinuca?" Ele perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Acho que sim. Quer jogar?"

"Com você? Sempre".

"Nós estamos falando de sinuca aqui, pervertido." Rose disse.

Edward riu.

"Por que vocês quatro não jogam?" Alice disse. "Eu não posso me enfiar aqui, de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho que ser a anfitriã, vocês sabem".

"Na verdade, é por isso que viemos aqui procurando por você." Emmett disse. "Jasper está precisando da sua companhia na cozinha. Ele tinha uma pergunta sobre a localização da salsa".

Alice esvoaçou pelo quarto, em direção à porta. "Até mais, pessoal. Comportem-se. E não derramem nada na mesa de sinuca. Usem bases para copos!"

"Os filhos dessa mulher serão neuróticos." Rose disse depois de Alice estar fora de vista.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Sim, mas eles serão impecavelmente vestidos e sempre enviarão notas de agradecimento".

"Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui?" Emmett perguntou. "Caras contra garotas?"

Edward riu ao meu lado. "Sim, isso parece justo".

Rose e eu demos olhares significativos uma à outra.

"Edward, Edward." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça e me movendo em direção à prateleira de tacos de sinuca. "Você nunca aprenderá a verificar o seu ego pomposo na porta ao contemplar qualquer tipo de competição comigo?"

Seus olhos brilharam quando terminei a sugestão, olhando para ele. Ouvi Rose rindo atrás de mim.

"Além disso." Eu disse. "Você não quer estar no meu time?"

Edward estendeu a mão para a sua própria sugestão, mais longa do que a minha, é claro.

"Eu estou sempre no seu time, Bella." Ele disse de forma significativa.

Nós acabamos nos dividindo em casais e Emmett ganhou o sorteio, o que lhe permitiu estourar as bolas. Ele afundou duas sólidas em sua explosão e então continuou a atirar.

"Então, como foi esta semana?" Edward perguntou enquanto estávamos no canto, observando. Ele tomou um gole de uma garrafa de cerveja.

"Boa. Alice e Rose meio que têm se alternado ficando comigo. Até Ângela veio na outra noite e nós quatro saímos. É quase divertido".

"Por que a perspectiva de vocês, garotas, saindo em suas camisolas para algum tipo de festa do pijama é extremamente excitante para mim?"

"Porque você é um menino e você é um pervertido".

"Oh, sim." Ele sorriu e tomou outro gole enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

"Nós não estávamos vestindo _camisolas_, Edward-"

"Sério?" Ele me interrompeu. "Ainda melhor".

"Oh, por favor." Eu bufei. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Elas só estavam me fazendo companhia".

"Tanto faz. Eu gosto muito mais da versão dos acontecimentos que estão passando em minha mente".

Ele envolveu uma mão ao redor da minha cintura e apertou quando beijou minha bochecha antes de ir para a mesa, onde era a vez dele. Incluindo sua explosão, Emmett tinha afundado um total de quatro bolas antes de também afundar a bola branca e assim abrir mão da sua vez.

Edward só afundou duas bolas antes de perder e Rose passeou arrogantemente até a mesa. Estendi minha mão quando Edward caminhou em minha direção, envergonhado.

"Ok, eu mudei de ideia." Eu anunciei. "Acho que devemos jogar meninos contra meninas".

Rose riu quando afundou sua primeira jogada.

"Ei, não é minha culpa." Edward disse. "Sua bunda deliciosa me distraiu".

Rose riu e riscou seu taco novamente. "Nessa fantasia, eu acho que o homem na lua está sendo distraído pela sua bunda deliciosa. Tenho certeza que ele pode vê-la de lá".

Eles riram enquanto eu corava.

"Ok, podemos parar de falar sobre minha bunda deliciosa, por favor?"

Todos riram novamente e Rose afundou outra bola. Terminei a bebida que eu estava carregando e me encostei na parede.

"Alguma ligação?" Edward perguntou, encostando na parede ao meu lado.

As ligações anônimas para a minha casa pareciam ter secado na noite em que Edward ficou comigo. Nós tínhamos tudo planejado. Ele atenderia meu telefone se e quando ele tocasse, e diria à pessoa que ligasse o que fosse em um esforço para parar a loucura. Nós esperávamos que sua voz masculina pudesse intimidar quem quer que fosse. Mas o telefone nunca tocou naquela noite. Ele só tinha tocado duas vezes desde aquela noite, uma vez foi o jornal local ligando para perguntar se eu queria uma assinatura e não percebendo que eu já tinha uma, e a outra vez foi Jake, ligando para pedir-me para jantar com ele na próxima semana.

Balancei minha cabeça e dei de ombros. "Não. Talvez realmente fosse apenas um número errado, ou algum mal-entendido".

Edward estreitou seus olhos para mim. "Sim, claro. Talvez".

"Você não está me fazendo sentir muito bem sobre isso, Edward".

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Desculpe. Eu apenas me preocupo com você".

"Eu sei." Eu sorri. "E, de qualquer maneira, eu não recebi nenhuma flor, ou bilhete, ou qualquer coisa esta semana, então talvez o meu admirador secreto tenha seguido em frente para Katy Perry, ou alguém mais digno da sua atenção".

Finalmente, Rose perdeu uma jogada, deixando apenas duas sólidas na mesa, uma das quais era a bola oito.

"Você tem o seu trabalho cortado para você, né?" Edward perguntou quando eu me movi para a mesa.

"Sim, bem, é só manter _sua_ bunda deliciosa coberta e nós podemos ficar bem." Eu pisquei para ele quando fiz minha primeira jogada. E então eu continuei a limpar a mesa, finalmente afundando a bola oito depois de chamar seu destino no buraco do canto.

Levantei minhas mãos em vitória, colocando meu taco sobre a mesa.

"Argh. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria." Rosalie resmungou. Emmett deu um tapinha em suas costas e beijou sua testa, em um esforço para confortá-la.

Edward me levantou do chão em um abraço de urso.

"Ah, minha Bella. Eu deveria saber que você seria um tubarão na sinuca".

Eu ri. "Na verdade, você deve simplesmente saber que eu não tento coisas a menos que eu saiba que tenho uma boa chance de ganhar".

"Sim, como softball." Rose riu.

Mostrei minha língua para ela enquanto Edward me colocava de volta nos meus pés.

"Obrigada por me salvar lá, Doces Peitos".

Rosalie riu quando Edward me chamou pelo seu apelido para mim e eu dei um tapa em seu braço.

"Bem, você sabe, eu devia uma a você. Eu estraguei seu aniversário na semana passada, afinal".

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Ah, Jazz e eu saímos na noite de sábado, em vez disso. Além disso..." Senti a mesa de sinuca bater minhas costas enquanto suas mãos foram ao redor de mim para que ele pudesse se apoiar contra ela, efetivamente prendendo-me em seus braços. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Naquela noite, você me deu o melhor presente do mundo." Seus lábios suavemente encontraram minha bochecha em um beijo. "O único que eu realmente queria".

Seus lábios tocaram os meus e eu sorri quando ele olhou nos meus olhos, suspirando um pouco com as suas palavras.

"Sério? Isso é _tudo_ que você quer?"

Ele riu. "Bem, agora que eu tenho o primeiro, eu acabarei conseguindo o segundo".

"Oh, sério?"

Edward riu de novo enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Eu levantei meus braços para os seus ombros.

"Você parece muito seguro de si mesmo." Eu disse.

"Eu sou".

Seus beijos se transformaram em mordiscadas, fazendo meu braço arrepiar antes de ele pegar meus lábios em um beijo e meu pescoço dobrar para trás enquanto ele o aprofundava. Edward se moveu para ainda mais perto de mim, seus braços me rodeando e me puxando com força para ele. Eu suspirei quando ele se afastou apenas ligeiramente. Minhas mãos repousavam em seu peito e eu olhei em seus olhos. Eu vi refletida ali tal adoração, tanto carinho, que eu realmente queria confiar nisso e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, Edward disse, "Eu te amo, Bella".

Meu rosto caiu para o seu peito enquanto eu passava meus braços em torno dele novamente e o apertava a mim. Meu coração estava na minha garganta e eu mal conseguia respirar, quanto mais falar. A mão de Edward se enroscou no meu cabelo e nós ficamos parados assim por incontáveis minutos, oscilando ligeiramente aos sons suaves da música que ouvíamos fluindo em nós do resto da festa. Ocasionalmente, ele beijava o topo da minha cabeça enquanto nós ficávamos lá.

Puxei minha cabeça para cima, de repente. "O que aconteceu com Rose e Emmett?" Eu perguntei.

Ele riu e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, mexendo-o do meu ombro enquanto fazia isso. "Eles sairam pouco tempo atrás".

"Nossa." Eu disse, minha cabeça voltando ao seu peito. "Eu estou sendo tão rude com todo mundo hoje à noite".

Senti a vibração em seu peito enquanto ele ria novamente. "Bem, não comigo".

"Sim, bem, você é o único." Eu me movi dos seus braços e o agarrei pelo material da sua fantasia. "Vamos lá, vamos nos misturar".

Nós andamos pela casa, parando para conversar com várias pessoas que eu conhecia. Tivemos outra bebida e eu permiti que Rose lamentasse comigo sobre "enojá-la empurrando minha língua na garganta de Edward em sua presença e a forçando a evacuar o quarto", antes de eu esfregar o fato de que nós chutamos a bunda deles na sinuca e a hipótese de que ela era apenas uma má perdedora.

Edward olhou para o pátio onde estávamos, rindo com Rose e Emmett. Quando ele colocou os olhos em Jasper, ele tocou no meu braço. "Ei, eu voltarei em um minuto, ok?" Ele beijou minha bochecha. "Eu só vou falar com Jazz bem rápido".

Eu assenti e ele fez o seu caminho em direção a Jasper.

"Você sabe." Rose disse enquanto se afastava, "Eu gosto de vocês dois juntos".

Eu me virei para olhar para ela. Ela estava sorrindo.

"Eu tinha minhas dúvidas... eu tinha muitas delas depois do que ele fez".

Eu assenti. Eu já sabia disso. Rose tinha sido uma defensora bastante vocal pela remoção de determinadas partes do corpo de Edward e as empurrando pela sua garganta depois que soubemos da Vadia La Perla.

"Mas eu gosto dele." Ela continuou. "E eu gosto de você com ele. Espero que vocês possam fazer funcionar".

Eu sorri e me inclinei para ela, abraçando-a com um braço.

"Obrigada, Rose. Eu também espero que sim".

"E, com isso." Ela abruptamente se afastou de mim e colocou o copo que estava segurando na mesa ao nosso lado. "Nós estamos fora daqui".

Emmett olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados. "Nós estamos?"

"Estamos. Nós temos coisas para fazer. Eu não quero que essas fantasias sejam desperdiçadas _neste_ baile".

Ela piscou para ele e ele sorriu e eu apenas balancei a cabeça e fingi que não tinha ideia do que eles estavam falando.

Eu estava perto da mesa, que estava cheia de lanches variados, e esperei Edward terminar a sua conversa com Jasper.

"Então, aquele é o cara, né?"

Olhei na direção da voz profunda e rapidamente encontrei os olhos de Truman. Eu sorri e olhei para trás para ver Edward rindo de algo que Jasper tinha dito.

"Sim, é ele".

"Edward." Ele ficou um pouco para trás e para o meu lado, observando Edward sobre o meu ombro. Uma das suas mãos segurava um punhado de nozes e a outra pegava uma de cada vez, jogando-as em sua boca enquanto conversávamos.

"Edward." Eu ecoei com um aceno.

"Ele tem muita personalidade, não é?"

Eu ri suavemente e mudei meu peso sobre um pé, ainda observando Edward enquanto ele falava animadamente com seu amigo. "Isso ele tem".

"Eu quis dizer isso de uma forma boa." O sorriso de Truman era evidente no tom da sua voz e eu sorri em resposta.

"Assim como eu".

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos. Eu assisti Edward brincar com Jasper e me dei conta de que os dois rapazes estavam vestidos, essencialmente, de vestidos. Suas longas pernas apareciam por baixo das suas fantasias enquanto eles estavam juntos, conversando sobre Deus sabia o quê, as mãos de Edward voando pelo ar enquanto ele falava, Jasper parado calmamente ao lado dele, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja e sorrindo largamente. Levou tudo que eu podia fazer para não rir. Coloquei meu copo vazio em cima da mesa na minha frente e estava debatendo interromper a diversão deles quando Truman falou novamente.

"Ele é muito mais jovem do que você, não é?"

Virei-me rapidamente e devo ter tido um olhar bastante ardente no meu rosto, a julgar pela sua reação quando ele olhou para mim. Ele segurou uma das mãos levantada na sua frente e riu um pouco.

"Não, espere. Não me entenda mal. Agora, você sabe que eu acho que você está ótima, Bella, vamos lá. Eu só mencionei isso porque... bem, honestamente..." Truman jogou uma última noz em sua boca e esfregou as mãos para limpar as migalhas restantes. "Bem, há esta garota no escritório. Ela não trabalha _para_ mim, mas eu a vejo com frequência. Ela só começou lá há cerca de um mês e... bem, francamente, Bella, eu acho que ela gosta de mim".

Ele sorriu timidamente e, assim que eu pude levantar meu queixo do chão, eu sorri de volta para ele. Eu quase ri de mim mesma por estar tão auto-envolvida.

"E, na verdade, eu acho que gosto dela também." Truman continuou. "O problema é que ela é bem mais jovem do que eu. Eu não tenho certeza do quanto ela é mais jovem, mas é justo dizer..." Ele olhou para mim, desconfortável. "Bem, é bastante".

Eu ri suavemente a princípio, mas depois comecei a rir abertamente e alto. Após alguns momentos, Truman começou a emitir risadas de simpatia enquanto continuava a olhar para mim, sem ideia do que tinha me atingido. Coloquei minha mão em seu braço enquanto eu me segurava.

"Oh meu Deus, Truman. Nós precisamos conversar." Eu dei um tapinha em seu braço. "Vamos almoçar em breve".

Senti a mão de Edward nas minhas costas. "Divertindo-se por aqui, eu vejo".

"Sempre." Eu disse, minhas risadas se esgotando. "Você conheceu Truman?"

Truman estendeu a mão na direção de Edward. "Truman Kennedy. Prazer em conhecê-lo".

Edward apertou a mão dele, mas eu vi a tensão em sua mandíbula quando ele fez isso. "Edward Masen. Mesma forma".

"Bem, eu vou encerrar a noite." Truman disse.

"Oh." Eu disse. "Bem, foi bom vê-lo novamente".

Ele me deu um abraço. "Você também. Vamos almoçar juntos em algum momento na próxima semana".

"Claro. Apenas me ligue." Olhei para ele quando me afastei do abraço. "Boa sorte".

Ele riu. "Obrigado. Foi bom conhecê-lo, Edward." Truman deu-lhe um pequeno aceno quando começou a se virar.

"Você também." Edward disse. O tom da sua voz, porém, dizia o contrário.

Olhei para ele de lado, pelo canto do meu olho.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Você sabe o quê. Ele é um cara legal, Edward".

"Sim, claro. Tenho certeza que ele é muito legal para você." Sua mão caiu das minhas costas. "E eu tenho certeza que é apenas um almoço _amigável_ que ele quer ter com você também, certo?"

Eu me virei para ele. "Na verdade, sim, é. Ele quer alguns conselhos sobre namorar uma colega de trabalho".

Edward olhou para mim, desconfiado.

"Uma colega de trabalho que é significativamente _mais jovem_ do que ele".

Ele revirou seus olhos. "Vamos apenas sair daqui, Bella." Ele disse abruptamente.

Eu sorri. "Sair daqui... juntos, eu entendo isso?"

"Esse era o plano, sim".

Olhei para ele, um sorriso no meu rosto. Eu gostei que ele tivesse feito o pedido, mas Edward já sabia qual seria a minha resposta.

Finalmente, ele revirou seus olhos de novo. "Ok, eu sei. Mas, deixe-me levá-la para casa. Quem ficará com você esta noite?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu estava dando às minhas babás a noite de folga. Eu também estava esperando que eu já tivesse tive notícias do meu admirador secreto".

"Bem, deixe-me ficar." Ele ofereceu.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu divertido.

"Eu ficarei no quarto de hóspedes, Bella".

Eu sorri e suspirei. Eu queria que ele voltasse para casa comigo, não havia dúvida sobre isso. O problema era que eu também o _queria_. Muito. Foi ótimo ter minhas amigas ficando comigo durante toda a semana e elas tinham me mantido agradavelmente distraída, na maior parte... até que eu fui para a cama, sozinha, todas as noites. Meus pensamentos então, inevitavelmente, voltavam para Edward, e no quanto eu sentia falta de tê-lo na cama comigo, sentia falta de ter seus lábios em mim, seus braços em volta de mim.

Limpei minha garganta. "Eu acho que ficarei sozinha esta noite, Edward. Quero dizer, eu não posso exatamente viver assim para sempre, certo? Tendo meus amigos revezando turnos?"

"Bella..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sorrindo. "Sério, Edward. As coisas parecem ter se acalmado e... bem, eu terei que cortar o cordão umbilical em algum momento, sabe?"

Ele olhou para mim com cautela. "Você tem certeza disso?"

"Eu tenho." Eu balancei a cabeça.

Eu não tinha, na verdade. Mas eu também sabia que havia verdade nas minhas palavras. Era hora de eu vestir minhas calças de adulta e começar a viver minha vida novamente, sem me permitir ser aleijada pelo medo, principalmente de algo que poderia não ser nada.

"Bem, deixe-me acompanhá-la até seu carro, pelo menos".

"Agora, isso você pode fazer".

Eu sorri e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo na boca. Seu braço envolveu ao redor da minha cintura.

Nós dissemos adeus aos nossos amigos e, claro, Alice fez beicinho para a notícia que estávamos indo embora. Ela disse que me ligaria no dia seguinte, no entanto. Eu me senti um pouco mal com o meu comportamento um tanto anti-social durante a festa, juntamente com ir embora mais cedo, mas tinha sido uma semana estressante e eu me sentia cansada, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente.

A mão de Edward agarrou a minha quando nos dirigimos para fora da casa.

"Então, eu devo apenas segui-la para casa?" Ele perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Fique aqui e divirta-se, Edward. Eu ficarei bem".

"Bella, você tem certeza que não quer mudar de ideia sobre isso?" Ele apertou minha mão.

"Eu tenho certeza." Eu disse. "Se fizer você se sentir melhor, eu até enviarei uma mensagem quando eu chegar em casa".

"Sim, por favor".

Eu estava sorrindo para ele quando ele parou de andar de repente, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas juntas quando seu rosto caiu. A mão não sendo segurada pela dele foi para o seu antebraço.

"Edward? Qual é o problema?"

Virei minha cabeça, meus olhos seguindo sua linha de visão, e vi o que era que o tinha preocupado. Minha caminhonete estava com os quatro pneus furados.

"Que diabos?"

Soltei sua mão e fiz um caminho mais curto através da rua, em direção à minha caminhonete. Edward me seguiu de perto. Bati meu pé em irritação e dei a volta na caminhonete, verificando se, de fato, cada um dos seus pneus estava murcho.

Bati meu pé novamente. "Caralho fodido! Que tipo de brincadeira idiota de Halloween-"

Ele se inclinou para inspecionar o pneu da frente, do lado do passageiro. Depois de um momento, ele enfiou o dedo em um buraco que agora agraciava seu lado.

"Sim." Ele disse. "Cortados. Você precisará de pneus novos." Ele se levantou e olhou para mim.

"_Maldito_ seja!"

Eu seriamente quase me perdi. Claro, era apenas um jogo de pneus e, honestamente, eu precisava de novos antes que o inverno chegasse, de qualquer maneira, mas o que diabos mais deveria acontecer na minha vida antes que eu me perdesse completamente e acabasse na ala psiquiátrica com _Garota, Interrompida_?

Edward deve ter lido o desespero em meu rosto, porque ele colocou a mão no meu braço, esfregando-o levemente. "Tudo bem, Bella. Deixe-me apenas levá-la para casa esta noite e nós cuidaremos disso amanhã, ok?"

"Bem, eu acho que não tenho muita escolha agora, não é?"

Olhei para ele e ele olhou para mim, sem expressão.

Eu suspirei, irritada comigo mesma. "Desculpe, Edward. Eu não quero descontar em você. Eu só-"

Ele esfregou novamente meu braço. "Eu sei, Bella. Está tudo bem. Vamos apenas para casa".

Seu braço foi em torno dos meus ombros enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao seu Volvo prata em silêncio. Eu permaneci quieta quando entramos e afivelei o cinto de segurança. Eu não disse nada enquanto dirigíamos pela rua e para a estrada principal. Até a minha mente estava em silêncio. Era quase como se eu tivesse deixado de pensar em alguma coisa, com medo de que o pensamento que eu me permitisse seria aquele a me empurrar sobre a borda. Escutei os sons de carros passando por nós, do ocasional rádio vindo da janela de alguém, dos nossos pneus no pavimento enquanto dirigíamos.

Quando estávamos na metade do caminho para a minha casa, eu finalmente falei, minha boca seca e minha voz um pouco rouca.

"Isso não foi uma brincadeira de Halloween, não é?"

Eu olhava para a frente, mas ouvi Edward suspirar suavemente.

"Eu não sei, Bella. Mas se eu tivesse que adivinhar? À luz de tudo o mais que está acontecendo?"

"Então eu acho que deveria chamar a polícia e deixá-los dar uma olhada antes de eu comprar pneus novos".

"Eu diria que sim." Sua voz era baixa, quase como se ele estivesse com medo que qualquer tipo de volume pudesse quebrar o vidro que se tornou meu comportamento.

"Você acha que é realmente James, fazendo tudo isso?"

"Eu não sei, Bella. Mas, novamente... se eu tivesse que fazer uma aposta?"

Suspirei e olhei para o seu rosto, finalmente.

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que ele é um louco. Quero dizer, não que eu o conheça _tão _bem, mas eu trabalhei com ele por alguns meses. Eu conversei muito com ele durante esse tempo. Você pensaria que eu teria algum tipo de pista..."

"Bem, eu não sei. Eu não o conhecia, mas... quero dizer, você se surpreendeu quando ele a agarrou? Ou quando ele e eu entramos naquela briga?"

Eu suspirei de novo. "Sim. As duas coisas".

Viramos na minha rua e, poucos minutos depois, Edward tinha estacionado seu carro na frente da minha casa.

"Eu ficarei no quarto de hóspedes." Ele anunciou. Eu não discutiria neste momento.

"Você não tem nenhum pijama." Minha voz soou tão quebrada, tão jovem. Eu me senti como uma criança e odiei esse sentimento. Eu sempre me orgulhei de ser forte e independente. Agora eu estava sendo reduzida a uma garota insegura e com medo por causa das ações que eu não entendia, não podia prever e sobre as quais não tinha controle.

"Eu acho que posso lidar com isso." Ele disse.

"E amanhã? Você vai andar por aí assim o dia todo?" Eu sorri suavemente quando olhei para sua fantasia.

"Você está reclamando?" Ele piscou para mim e meu sorriso ficou maior em resposta. "Vamos lá, Bella. Eu trabalharei nisso. Talvez eu use moletons do King Kong de novo. Vamos apenas entrar".

Subimos o caminho em direção à minha porta da frente e eu pesquei minhas chaves da minha bolsa. Uma vez que elas foram encontradas, olhei para cima e vi uma caixa branca e quadrada situada na minha porta. Meus passos desaceleraram.

"Edward?"

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, obviamente notando a caixa ao mesmo tempo que eu.

Nós nos aproximamos da porta com cautela, como se fôssemos membros do esquadrão anti-bombas, ou algo assim. Eu me debrucei sobre a caixa, sem tocá-la, mas olhando para ela. Estava escrita, com tinta preta, na parte superior.

"Diz, 'Feliz Dia das Bruxas'." Eu anunciei.

Estendi a mão para ela, mas Edward agarrou meu braço.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Hum... eu não sei... pegando-a? Abrindo-a?"

"De jeito nenhum." Ele disse.

Ficamos parados e nos encaramos por um momento, nenhum de nós sabendo o que fazer.

"Então, o que devemos fazer?" Eu perguntei.

"Uh... você tem uma caneta?"

Ele mexia suas mãos enquanto eu pesquei na minha bolsa antes de trazer uma caneta esferográfica.

Entreguei-lhe a caneta e Edward se agachou. Ele enfiou a caneta lentamente na tampa da caixa, cuidadosamente levantando até que a tampa deslocou para cima e para fora, caindo no chão. Havia papel de seda dentro, branco, mas com traços de uma cor escura, possivelmente preta. Eu fiquei atrás dele e olhei por cima do seu ombro enquanto ele pescava através do papel de seda com a caneta, puxando o papel para trás.

Ele ofegou e quase deixou cair a caneta. Um grito suave voou da minha garganta quando uma grande quantidade de sangue tornou-se visível no papel de tecido abaixo. Como se de alguma curiosidade mórbida, Edward continuou a puxar o papel até que revelou o que havia dentro.

Era um grande pedaço de carne, coberto de sangue. Era um coração.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Quando as coisas parecem acalmar, aparece mais uma "loucura" para deixar todos tensos... Será que é mesmo James que está fazendo isso?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. O desconhecido

**Capítulo 22 – O desconhecido**

_**~ Bella POV ~**_

Eu me sentia tonta. Minha respiração raspava no meu peito, que parecia não conseguir expandir o bastante para permitir o fluxo de ar suficiente. Minha visão nublou e eu apenas vagamente registrei o som da voz de Edward no meu ouvido, dizendo repetidamente o meu nome. Senti seu braço movendo em torno da minha cintura enquanto ele me puxava para perto dele e, pelo canto do olho, vi um celular na sua mão. Eu senti mais do que o ouvi falar nele um momento depois.

Em seguida, seus braços me levantaram. Virei minha cabeça em seu peito e ouvi a cadência do seu coração batendo rapidamente. Fechei meus olhos e senti seu ombro nu contra a minha testa, consciente de que estávamos nos movendo, mas não me importando para onde ou por quê. Em um momento, ele estava me estabelecendo no banco do passageiro do seu Volvo. Inclinei minha cabeça contra o assento, meus olhos fechados, com medo de fazer qualquer coisa além de me concentrar na respiração.

_Inspire contando até quatro. Segure contando até dois. Expire contando até quatro. Segure contando até dois. Repita._

Cantarolando. Na minha cabeça eu cantarolava. _O Homem Pônei. _Gordon Lightfoot. Charlie e seu caso de amor com Gordon Lightfoot. À noite, ele cantava a música para mim, fora de tom ao extremo. Isso era parte da magia. Eu me enrolava em seu colo e ele lia para mim sobre _Caninos Brancos _e, em seguida, ele cantava _O Homem Pônei _fora de tom e meus olhos derivavam fechados. Eu tinha sete anos e tinha raspado os joelhos e eu sabia que nada de ruim poderia acontecer de novo, que nada jamais me machucaria, contanto que eu tivesse uma casa naquele colo e ele cantasse _O Homem Pônei _fora de tom enquanto eu dormia.

_Inspire contando até quatro. Segure contando até dois. Expire contando até quatro. Segure contando até dois. Repita._

Vermelhos e azuis rodavam em uma névoa além das minhas pálpebras. O som de passos pesados agrediu meus ouvidos. Minha respiração engatou e eu perdi minha contagem. Balancei minha cabeça, tentando me levar de volta para o homem pônei.

_Inspire contando até quatro. Segure contando até dois. Expire contando até quatro. Segure contando até dois. Repita._

O calor de uma mão estava na minha coxa, um sussurro contra o meu rosto; um sussurro de "Bella", com uma voz tão familiar, ainda que tão longe, que trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos.

"Bella, amor, a polícia está aqui".

Sua mão apertou meu joelho e eu me tornei ciente das outras vozes.

**~ O ~**

A polícia pareceu ficar na minha casa por horas, embora eu achasse difícil avaliar a verdadeira passagem do tempo. Eles tomaram as minhas declarações e de Edward, e foi só em cima da reflexão posterior que eu percebi que eles pareciam estar o questionando atentamente, quase desconfiando, até o ponto onde ele começou a agir com uma atitude defensiva. Eles enviaram policiais para a casa de Alice e Jasper, para dar uma olhada na minha caminhonete e coletar qualquer evidência que pudesse estar disponível lá. Eventualmente, eu entrei na minha casa pela porta lateral e em meu escritório, onde sentei em uma cadeira em frente à minha mesa, uma policial ao meu lado. Nós falamos longamente sobre James. Também falamos sobre uma variedade de pessoas na minha vida, desde Jacob e os homens que eu tinha namorado no passado, para Truman e Jack Berber. Ela até perguntou sobre amigos - Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett. E Edward. Ela parecia especialmente interessada em Edward.

"Você não entende, policial. É James Legion. James é aquele fazendo tudo isso".

Ela sorriu para mim com simpatia. "Eu sei que você suspeita dele, minha senhora, e, acredite em mim, nós vamos investigá-lo completamente. Mas, neste momento, precisamos olhar para todas as possibilidades".

Em algum momento durante a nossa conversa, Edward me trouxe uma garrafa de água. Olhei para ele do meu assento, feliz, e ele apertou meu ombro.

"Estamos quase terminando aqui." A policial disse a ele. Sua intenção de que ele deveria nos deixar sozinhas era perfeitamente clara no tom da sua voz e no olhar em seu rosto, e Edward se retirou de volta para a sala de sol.

Ela me fez mais algumas perguntas, tomando notas em um pequeno bloco que segurava na mão enquanto eu respondia. Ela levantou quando tinha acabado e me entregou seu cartão.

"Se você pensar em alguma outra coisa que devemos saber, ou se você tiver qualquer problema, ligue-me assim que puder".

"Eu ligarei. Obrigada." Olhei para o cartão dela, não realmente o vendo.

Ela se curvou para colocar a mão no meu joelho. "Nós ficaremos aqui por um pouco mais de tempo. Você deve tentar descansar um pouco. Nós a avisaremos quando tivermos terminado".

"Obrigada." Eu tentei sorrir para ela.

Ela saiu pela porta do escritório e eu coloquei minha cabeça contra a cadeira. Eu podia vagamente ouvir as vozes abafadas da polícia do lado de fora da minha casa, provavelmente à procura de provas.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward era suave, como era a expressão em seu rosto quando abri meus olhos para olhar para ele enquanto ele estava parado ao lado da minha cadeira. Ele se agachou na minha frente e eu notei que ele estava em clara necessidade de se barbear. Ele pegou a minha mão na dele.

"A polícia está terminando as coisas." Ele disse.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui." Minha voz estava rouca de lágrimas e fadiga.

"Venha ficar comigo." Ele disse. "Você pode ficar comigo o tempo que precisar, Bella".

As lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos mais uma vez enquanto eu olhava para o rosto amável diante de mim e sua mão apertou a minha.

"O que é isso, Edward? Por que isso está acontecendo?"

A mão que não segurava a minha embalou meu rosto em sua palma. "Eu não sei, querida. Mas a polícia vai descobrir. Eles vão pegar esse cara. Nesse meio tempo, você ficará comigo".

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Estou com medo, Edward. Estou realmente com medo".

"Eu sei. Venha comigo. Você estará _segura_ comigo." Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo antes de descansá-la na minha nuca. "Eu nunca deixaria nada acontecer com você, Bella. Eu nunca deixarei ninguém machucá-la".

Meu coração derreteu quando olhei em seus brilhantes olhos verdes, tão cheios de compaixão e preocupação. Eu me senti como uma garotinha e queria muito me enroscar nos seus braços protetores e fixar residência, permitindo que ele lidasse com a polícia e me protegesse de todo o mal. E, nesse momento, eu acreditei completamente que ele podia fazer isso. Inclinei-me para beijar seus lábios suavemente antes de nos levantarmos.

Segurei-o perto de mim pela mão, com a minha cabeça em seu braço, enquanto caminhamos para o meu quarto, onde eu silenciosamente embalei uma pequena mala para a noite, enquanto ele observava do seu assento no pé da minha cama. Quando eu tinha embalado, eu a coloquei na cama ao lado dele e parei entre as suas pernas. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e ele descansou sua bochecha contra o meu peito enquanto eu o embalava a mim, seus braços em volta de mim. O calor da sua respiração flutuou através da minha camisa enquanto eu corria a mão pelo seu cabelo.

Eu ri, cansada. "Acho que eu realmente deveria mudar de roupa, né?"

Ele mudou de posição para olhar para mim, mas seus braços permaneceram em volta da minha cintura. "Bem, não sinta a necessidade de fazer isso por minha causa. Eu estou bastante apaixonado por esssa fantasia." Ele derivou a mão para a minha bunda e de volta para cima e piscou, provocando-me, antes de se tornar sério novamente. "O que quer que a deixe confortável, Bella".

Dei a ele um sorriso sarcástico. "Ha-ha. Estou surpresa que os policiais nos levaram a sério nestas fantasias".

Como se na sugestão, houve uma pequena batida na porta aberta e um policial uniformizado enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

"Nós terminamos aqui, minha senhora." Ele disse.

Edward se levantou enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao policial.

"Sinto muito por demorarmos tanto tempo." Ele disse. "Nós estávamos tentando obter impressões digitais da caixa antes de irmos embora".

"Alguma sorte?" Edward perguntou atrás de mim. Senti sua mão nas minhas costas.

"Parece que não. Eu ainda não sei se encontramos algo na caminhonete, no entanto." Eu não pude deixar de notar a maneira áspera com a qual o policial falou com Edward antes que ele voltasse sua atenção para mim.

"Lembre-se, se você receber mais ligações, ou flores, ou _qualquer coisa_, ligue para nós imediatamente." Ele me entregou seu cartão. "Eu sei que você já tem o contato da policial Clearwater, mas você pode me ligar também. Eu sou o parceiro dela. Embry Call." Ele me lançou um sorriso cheio de dentes quando peguei o cartão da sua mão.

"Tudo bem. Obrigada, policial." Eu disse. "Eu realmente aprecio sua ajuda esta noite. Quero dizer, todos vocês".

Ele assentiu e apertou minha mão. "Sem problema, minha senhora. É para isso que nós estamos aqui. A policial Clearwater, ou eu, ligará para você esta semana para que você saiba como estamos indo com a nossa investigação".

Edward tirou a mão das minhas costas. "Aqui." Ele disse, movendo-se em direção à porta. "Deixe-me acompanhá-lo para fora".

Sentei-me na cama enquanto Edward saiu para levar o policial para fora. Minha cabeça estava girando. Havia, aparentemente, milhões de pensamentos dispersos correndo uma maratona em minha mente, mas eu não conseguia mais pensar. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada e certamente não podia focar no assunto em questão sem sentir que eu estava prestes a hiperventilar. Deitando de costas na cama, fechei meus olhos e esperei Edward voltar para que pudéssemos ir para a sua casa. Eu passei muitas noites sozinha nessa casa, é claro, mas nunca tinha realmente me sentid sozinha até aquele momento. O silêncio que me rodeava quando a polícia deixou minha propriedade era ensurdecedor.

Assustei com a sensação da mão de Edward no meu joelho. Eu realmente cochilei.

"Ei." Ele disse suavemente. "Você quer apenas ficar aqui por enquanto? Nós podemos dormir um pouco. Ficar na minha casa amanhã. Já é tarde." Ele deitou na cama ao meu lado, sua mão descansando levemente na minha barriga.

"Que horas são?"

Ele mudou de posição na cama para olhar para o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira. "Passa das quatro".

Suspirei pesadamente e virei de lado para encará-lo. "Eu sinto muito. Você deve estar exausto".

Ele bufou suavemente. "Não se desculpe para mim, Bella. Estou tão feliz por eu estar aqui, que você não voltou para casa sozinha".

Coloquei minha mão no seu rosto, traçando da sua costeleta para o seu queixo com os meus dedos. "Estou feliz que você estava aqui também." Eu me levantei para ele, beijando-o levemente. "Obrigada." Sussurrei contra seus lábios, meus olhos fechados.

Comecei a me afastar, mas a mão dele estava na minha nuca, segurando-me para ele. Seus lábios vieram aos meus em um beijo suave, mas profundo. "Bella." Sua respiração derivou levemente em meus lábios enquanto ele falava. "Eu quero estar sempre aqui para você." Ele me beijou de novo. Eu praticamente podia sentir seu desespero quando ele agarrou meu cabelo.

"O pensamento de alguém-" O ruído suave que veio dele combinava com o desespero do seu beijo.

"Ssh. Não vamos falar sobre isso, ok?"

Ele me beijou de novo, sua língua deslizando entre meus lábios. Eu suspirei em sua boca quando ele se moveu em cima de mim, empurrando-me para as minhas costas. Sua mão se moveu para os botões da minha camisa e eu senti seus dedos deslizando entre os meus seios.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei enquanto seus lábios arrastavam pela minha garganta. Seu cabelo era suave entre meus dedos, seus lábios quentes contra a minha pele.

"Edward, espere".

Minha camisa estava aberta, a mão de Edward em meu peito quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Eu te amo, Bella".

Gemi baixinho quando ele apertou meu peito suavemente, sua boca cobrindo a minha de novo. Eu ofeguei por ar quando seus lábios se moveram pelo meu peito.

"Edward." Empurrei levemente em seu ombro e ele trouxe sua cabeça para cima, olhando para mim.

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei que é cedo demais. Mas, deixe-me fazer isso por você. Deixe-me fazer tudo ir embora".

Eu praticamente choraminguei quando seus lábios voltaram para a minha pele, deixando trilhas quentes sobre o meu peito. Ele puxou a enorme renda do meu sutiã para baixo sobre a plenitude do meu peito e sua boca encontrou seu lugar ali.

Encontrei toda a minha voz então, quando empurrei novamente em seu ombro. "Edward, por favor. Pare".

Puxei minha camisa para cobrir meu peito quando ele puxou para cima para olhar dentro dos meus olhos.

"Bella, por favor." Ele disse. "Deixe-me fazê-la se sentir bem".

"Você me _faz_ sentir bem, Edward." Eu tracei os ângulos do seu rosto com os dedos.

"Deixe-me fazê-la se sentir _melhor_".

Peguei sua mão na minha e a envolvi em torno de mim quando me virei, de costas para ele. Deslizei na cama, trazendo-o comigo, e suspirei quando me acomodei no travesseiro e em Edward quando ele se enrolou atrás de mim.

Ele me segurou por alguns instantes antes de falar novamente. "Eu te amo muito, Bella".

Eu me movi levemente, até que estava olhando para o seu rosto. "Eu também te amo, Edward".

Um sorriso lentamente cobriu seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam, apesar do cansaço evidente lá. "Sim?"

"Sim." Estendi a mão para passá-la em seu cabelo. "Você pode apenas me abraçar, por favor? Eu só quero sentir seus braços em volta de mim".

Ele beijou minha testa e fez sinal para eu deitar de volta como eu estava. "Claro, baby. Eu farei o que quer que você precise".

Nós deitamos ao lado do outro de conchinha, seus braços me envolvendo em calor, suas mãos brevemente esfregando meu braço, seus lábios ocasionalmente roçando minha orelha em beijos leves. Eu me senti tão contente e confortada, e fui agredida pelo conhecimento do quanto eu tinha sentido falta de sentir seus braços em volta de mim. Meu corpo relaxou lentamente, pouco a pouco, minha mente fazendo o mesmo enquanto eu tentava deixar os acontecimentos da noite desaparecerem.

"O que foi isso, Edward? Quero dizer... era-?"

"Os policiais não estavam totalmente certos, mas eles acham que era o coração de um porco".

Estremeci e seus braços me seguraram mais apertada a ele, um deslizando sob o meu pescoço. Dentro de minutos, embora eu achasse que isso não aconteceria, eu estava dormindo.

**~ O ~**

Acordei antes de Edward e senti seus roncos suaves sussurrando nas minhas costas. Nós não havíamos nos movido e meu pescoço estava rígido de ter dormido em seu braço durante toda a noite. Olhei para o relógio em cima da mesa e vi que não era nem oito horas, mas eu sabia que não voltaria a dormir.

Eu cuidadosamente levantei seu braço em torno da minha cintura e ele gemeu antes de se virar de costas, imediatamente caindo de volta no sono. Olhei para ele quando levantei da cama e tive que abafar as risadinhas que queriam escapar ao vê-lo, ainda em sua fantasia de homem das cavernas. Estava um pouco frio no quarto, então eu o cobri com o cobertor extra que eu mantinha ao pé da minha cama.

Fiz o meu caminho para o banheiro e fechei a porta. O espelho era um amigo amável e estranhamente reconfortante. Eu parecia cansada, o que eu estava, mas, embora eu me sentisse incrivelmente violada após os acontecimentos da noite anterior, você não teria sabido disso ao olhar para mim. A maquiagem que eu tinha usado na noite anterior ainda estava no meu rosto e, como eu quase não me movi enquanto dormia, meu cabelo ainda estava em boa forma. Internamente, porém, eu me sentia exausta e fria e com medo. E, apesar do homem lindo deitado na minha cama no cômodo ao lado, eu me sentia muito sozinha.

Abri a torneira do chuveiro, deixando a água quente encher o ambiente com vapor enquanto eu tirava a ridícula fantasia de Halloween do meu corpo. Eu sempre amei banhos extremamente quentes e entrei sob o fluxo de água, deixando-a me lavar e aliviar os músculos cansados. Quando a água bateu meu pescoço e ombros, eu tentei não pensar em James, sobre os muitos erros que eu tinha cometido com ele. Tentei não me culpar pela minha situação, mas foi impossível.

Tentei pensar em Edward, sobre como ele tinha sido cuidadoso e doce a noite toda, mas, em vez disso, eu me vi demorando na forma suspeita que a polícia o havia tratado. Eu realmente não entendi a atitude deles em relação a ele e isso quase me irritou. Lavei meu cabelo e me limpei lentamente, tomando o meu tempo e deixando a água quente trabalhar sua mágica em meu torcicolo.

Enrolei meu cabelo em uma toalha e coloquei um roupão depois que saí do banho, e silenciosamente fiz o meu caminho para a cozinha. Edward ainda estava dormindo de costas, sua boca aberta, enquanto eu andava nas pontas dos pés através do meu quarto e fechava a porta suavemente. Uma vez na cozinha, liguei a cafeteira e verifiquei meu telefone. A bateria do meu celular tinha acabado, sem nenhuma surpresa, então eu liguei o carregador e peguei meu telefone de casa, discando o número da minha amiga.

"É melhor você ter uma maldita boa razão para me ligar tão cedo em um domingo".

"E bom dia para você também, Rose".

"Mais uma vez eu pergunto por que no mundo você me ligaria antes das nove em um domingo, especialmente quando você sabe que eu tenho um pedaço bonitão de carne de homem deitado aqui ao meu lado".

"Tudo bem, se eu pedir desculpas, você nunca usará a frase 'carne de homem' em uma conversa comigo de novo?"

E então eu contei a ela. Tentei dar a ela a versão condensada dos eventos, mas, entre suas perguntas e salpicadas de "puta que pariu", na hora em que olhei para o relógio de novo, meia hora tinha passado.

"Uau, Bella. Isso é assustador".

"Sim, mas, honestamente? Eu não sei o que foi pior. O coração do porco na minha porta, ou jovens policiais me chamando de 'minha senhora' a noite toda".

Ela riu.

"Você tem certeza que é James fazendo isso?"

"Quem mais poderia ser, Rose? Truman?"

Ela riu de novo. "Desculpe, mas eu realmente não posso ver isso".

Eu ri também. "Nem eu. A outra única pessoa na qual eu posso pensar seria Jack, do trabalho. Ele é um cretino. Mas, eu já trabalhei com ele durante anos. Por que ele faria isso agora?"

"Talvez porque você esteja namorando Edward agora?"

"Talvez..." Eu suspirei. "Mas, honestamente, eu não vejo isso. Quero dizer, ele é nojento e um idiota, mas ele me odeia. Além disso, eu acho que ele está com muito medo de mim para tentar algo desse tipo".

Ela riu enquanto eu tomava um gole de café e fazia uma careta. Eu não ligava muito para isso e não bebia frequentemente, mas senti a necessidade de cafeína.

"Olhe, Bella..." Ela começou, mas não terminou.

"O que é, Rose?"

"Bem... eu realmente não quero dizer isto, mas, e quanto a Edward?"

"Ele ficou comigo ontem à noite. Ele tem sido realmente doce e protetor. Acho que ele está tão chateado com tudo isso quanto eu. Eu ficarei na casa dele até que tudo isso seja resolvido".

Houve silêncio por um momento e eu tomei outro gole do meu café.

"Bem... você não acha que isso tudo é um pouco conveniente?"

Agarrei minha caneca de café em minhas mãos firmemente quando o que ela estava dizendo totalmente foi processado.

"O que você está dizendo, Rose?"

"Ouça, Bell, eu não sei de nada. Mas, aqui estava você indo devagar por um tempo, certo? Nada de sexo, vamos ver como essa relação funciona? Agora, de repente, ele passou a noite em sua casa e você basicamente vai morar com ele?"

O café bateu no meu estômago, e eu não tinha certeza que não voltaria novamente.

"Você acha que _Edward_ está fazendo tudo isso?"

Ela foi rápida em responder. "Eu não sei, Bella. Obviamente, eu não tenho ideia. Eu só... eu estou preocupada e quero que você esteja segura. E-" Eu podia ouvi-la respirar fundo. "Quero dizer, eu gosto de Edward. Mas eu não o conheço muito bem. E ele é um tipo de cara difícil de confiar".

Abaixei minha cabeça para os meus braços, cruzados na minha frente. Eu me sentia enjoada e à beira das lágrimas mais uma vez. "Jesus".

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Você sabe, provavelmente _é_ James. Nós já sabemos que ele é um louco solto".

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu realmente não suspeitava de Edward, mas, ela estava certa, partes dos eventos de Halloween pareciam muito convenientes, em retrospecto. E Edward _tinha_ tentado me empurrar para a atividade sexual, atividade para a qual eu não estava preparada. Mas ele tinha sido tão doce e amoroso e, uma vez que eu disse que só precisava dele _comigo_, ele parou de forçar. Ele só estava tentando tirar a minha dor.

_Certo?_

Eu não queria nada mais naquele momento do que fugir. Eu precisava ir para algum lugar onde pudesse limpar minha cabeça, onde eu poderia pensar em tudo sem a influência do rosto doce de Edward e braços quentes, ou as opiniões de mais ninguém. Mas eu sabia que não era possível. Eu estava com muito medo de ficar sozinha em qualquer lugar, até mesmo a quilômetros de distância de James. Ou quem quer que estivesse fazendo isso comigo.

"Rosie? Eu tenho um favor a pedir..."

**~ O ~**

Eu trouxe uma xícara de café, com duas colheres de açúcar, para o quarto. Edward estava acabando de acordar, passando a mão sobre o seu rosto.

"Ei." Ele sorriu quando eu entrei. "Desculpe. Há quanto tempo você está acordada?"

"Um pouco" Eu disse, colocando o café na mesa de cabeceira. "Não se desculpe. Eu acordei muito cedo".

Sentei-me na beirada da cama, de frente para ele. Ele colocou a mão na minha coxa e acariciou gentilmente.

"Eu vejo." Ele disse. "Você já tomou um banho".

"Sim." Eu dei de ombros.

Ele sorriu brilhantemente e sentou-se na cama. "Por que eu não tomo um rápido e então eu a levarei para tomar o café da manhã?"

Ele se inclinou para mim e me beijou suavemente nos lábios. Quando se afastou, ele me olhou com curiosidade.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, estou bem." Eu dei de ombros novamente. "Melhor do que ontem à noite, de qualquer maneira".

Ele passou os dedos pela minha bochecha. "Tudo bem. Deixe-me saltar para o chuveiro".

"Ok. Você se importa se eu entrar enquanto você toma banho?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e um brilho encantador veio em seus olhos. Eu sorri e revirei os olhos, levantando a mão antes que ele pudesse falar.

"Eu só quero arrumar meu cabelo. Você tomará banho sozinho".

"Oh." Ele deu de ombros e jogou o cobertor de lado. "Sim, tudo bem também. Você não quer sair com o seu cabelo em uma toalha?" Ele piscou para mim quando deslizou para fora da cama.

Eu segui atrás dele enquanto ele caminhava em direção ao banheiro.

"Sabe, quando eu era criança e tinha cabelo curto, eu costumava colocar uma toalha em torno dele e a deixava cair sobre meus ombros e fingia que era o meu cabelo".

"Isso é adorável." Ele riu.

Vesti um jeans e uma camiseta e peguei os antigos moletons de Jake novamente para Edward usar e, quando me encontrei com ele no banheiro, ele já estava no chuveiro.

"Então, onde você quer ir para o café da manhã?" Ele perguntou de trás do box do chuveiro enquanto eu passava uma escova no meu cabelo úmido.

Eu dei de ombros. "Você quer passar pela sua casa para se trocar primeiro? Nós poderíamos ir a algum lugar perto de lá".

Eu o ouvi rir. "Acho que é uma boa ideia, sim. Nós podemos deixar sua mala lá também".

Engoli em seco quando olhei para mim mesma no espelho, decidindo não me preocupar com maquiagem.

"A propósito, Bella, eu devo estar fora da cidade na quarta e quinta-feira, mas eu verei sobre o cancelamento da viagem".

A água desligou e eu me virei para vê-lo abrindo a porta do chuveiro e pegando uma toalha. Minha respiração ficou presa com a visão. Minha memória não tinha feito justiça ao quanto exatamente ele era um homem lindo.

Ele me pegou olhando e sorriu. "Certeza que você não quer mudar de ideia e vir aqui comigo?"

Eu corei e olhei para o chão. "Desculpe, eu só... já faz um tempo".

Ele riu, despenteando seu cabelo com a toalha e vindo em minha direção, inclinando-se para beijar minha bochecha.

"Tem sido tempo _demais_".

Olhei em seu belo rosto sorridente, seu cabelo uma bagunça, e eu queria empurrá-lo de volta para o chuveiro e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido, não apenas na noite anterior, mas nas últimas semanas.

"Eu ainda tenho uma escova de dentes aqui?" Ele perguntou quando envolveu a toalha ao redor da sua cintura.

Virei-me para pegá-la do armário de remédios e entreguei a ele. "Claro".

Saí do cômodo enquanto ele escovava os dentes e se vestia. Eu não achava que poderia lidar com a tentação por mais tempo. Sentei-me na cama e esperei e, alguns minutos mais tarde, ele se juntou a mim.

"Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou. Ele se inclinou para beijar minha bochecha novamente.

"Sim, mas..." Engoli novamente, nervosa sobre o que eu tinha a dizer. Decidi apenas seguir em frente e as palavras derramaram rapidamente dos meus lábios.

"Eu não acho que você deva cancelar a sua viagem, Edward".

Ele olhou para mim curiosamente por um momento antes de falar. "Não é que eu não queira você na minha casa sem mim, Bella. Eu só achei que você não gostaria de ficar sozinha. Além disso, eu me preocupo com você".

"Bem, sim, mas... é o seu trabalho. Quero dizer, você terá que sair da cidade algum dia".

Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo úmido. "Bem, claro, mas, Bella-"

"Eu ficarei com Rose." Eu cuspi as palavras, interrompendo-o.

Ele olhou para mim com a boca aberta por alguns momentos enquanto eu ficava sentada, torcendo as mãos no meu colo.

"Você o quê?" Seu rosto tinha perdido toda a expressão no momento em que ele falou. O tom da sua voz era frio.

Eu levantei, energia nervosa tornando impossível eu ficar parada.

"Edward, eu aprecio tudo que você tem feito por mim, de verdade." Engoli em seco. Eu não queria ferir seus sentimentos. Eu não queria afastá-lo. Mas eu estava tão confusa, com tanto medo e com raiva. Eu queria confiar nele, mas eu sinceramente não sabia se podia. Eu não sabia em _quem_ podia confiar.

"Eu só preciso de um tempo, Edward. Preciso de algum tempo sozinha. Para pensar nisso".

Ele suspirou profundamente, o olhar em seus olhos agora um de derrota. "Mas você não _ficará_ mesmo sozinha. Você estará na casa de Rosalie".

Arrastei meus pés e olhei para o chão. "Isso é... é diferente".

"Isso é sobre a noite passada? Bella, eu sinto muito por forçar demais. Eu só-"

Eu o interrompi, balançando minha cabeça. "Não é isso, Edward. Você foi maravilhoso ontem à noite, de verdade".

Senti suas mãos em meus braços antes que eu notasse que ele andou na minha direção. A dor que eu vi nos seus olhos quando olhei para eles quase me fizeram mudar de ideia e ir com ele, independentemente do que eu precisava.

"Bella... eu quero que você faça o que precisa fazer, mas... eu quero estar aqui para você. Eu quero que você confie em mim".

Estendi a mão para tocar seu rosto e ele beijou minha testa. Fechei meus olhos com força e engoli as lágrimas que ameaçavam, sabendo que eu tinha que ser honesta, ainda que não quisesse magoá-lo.

"Eu _quero_ confiar em você, Edward".

Ele se afastou, olhando para o meu rosto, a dor mais do que evidente em seus olhos. Deixei minha mão em sua bochecha, a outra agora se juntando, tentando acalmar a dor das minhas palavras com o meu toque.

"Eu sei como você se sente e, acredite em mim, eu quero isso. Eu quero _você_. Eu quero que nós voltemos para aquele lugar onde nós estávamos. Eu quero começar tudo de novo e apenas rir e me divertir e apenas... _ficar_ juntos." Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo e coloquei um dedo em seus lábios antes de ele falar. "Mas agora está tudo... eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que está acontecendo mais. Tipo, apenas algumas semanas atrás, eu sentia que tinha tudo planejado. Tudo estava sob controle. E agora tudo está simplesmente-"

Meu rosto amassou sobre si mesmo quando as lágrimas contra as quais eu estava lutando vieram com força total, e eu completamente me desfiz. Meus ombros balançaram com a força dos meus soluços e Edward me puxou para os seus braços, sua mão correndo ao longo das minhas costas enquanto eu chorava em seu peito nu.

"Shh..." Sua mão acariciava meu cabelo enquanto ele sussurrava e, ocasionalmente, beijava minha cabeça, minha bochecha, meus olhos, enquanto eu chorava. "Eu sinto muito, Bella... eu sinto muito, baby. Eu sei".

"Eu não estou dizendo que não quero estar com você, ou que não podemos conversar, ou nos ver. Eu só... eu só não acho que seria sábio para nós _vivermos_ juntos ainda, sabe?"

Eu continuei a chorar, aproximando-me da histeria, e ele me puxou com força a ele. Suas mãos continuaram suas viagens reconfortantes pelo meu cabelo e pelas minhas costas.

"Eu sinto muito, querida." Ele disse.

Ele se moveu e estendeu a mão para pegar alguns lenços de papel da caixa que eu mantinha em cima da cômoda. Limpei meu rosto e assoei meu nariz, tentando me controlar enquanto ele me olhava. Quando finalmente me acalmei, respirei fundo enquanto sua mão novamente acariciava minhas costas.

"Sinto muito, baby." Ele disse de novo. "Nós faremos o que quer que você precise fazer. Eu só quero tornar tudo melhor".

Suspirei e olhei em seus olhos antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo levemente.

"Eu amo você, Edward. Sinto muito por tudo estar tão fodido neste momento".

Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto quando ele me beijou. "Não se desculpe, Bella. Nada disso é culpa sua... Além disso, você não disse uma vez que se pudermos sobreviver a essa besteira, então o resto do nosso relacionamento deve ser um pedaço de bolo?"

Nós rimos.

"Sim, bem, eu estou pronta para a parte do bolo." Eu disse.

Ele passou o braço em volta do meu ombro e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Panquecas servirão, baby?"

Eu ri, respirando fundo. "Parece ótimo, na verdade".

Nós lentamente reunimos nossas coisas e fizemos o nosso caminho para a porta da frente. Peguei o jornal na roseira na frente e o joguei na mesa de jantar antes de trancar. Edward levou minha mala em uma mão e segurou a minha mão na outra enquanto fizemos o nosso caminho até o seu carro.

"A propósito..." Eu disse. "Você nunca acha divertido que você me chame de 'baby' o tempo todo, quando eu sou mais do que dez anos mais velha do que você?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Que situação essa da Bella, não acham? Será que é mesmo James fazendo tudo isso? Acho que Edward não tem nada a ver com isso, mas, vamos esperar pra ver no que vai dar..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm acompanhado e comentado por aqui._

_Não esqueçam das reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. A fraqueza

**Capítulo 23 – A fraqueza**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Depois de uma parada em sua casa para que ele pudesse trocar de roupa, e, em seguida, um café da manhã pecaminoso, durante o qual eu consumi o meu peso em panquecas de mirtilo, Edward ficou comigo enquanto eu tinha minha caminhonete rebocada e novos pneus colocado nela. Nós conversamos com Jasper e uma Alice muito de ressaca enquanto esperávamos pelo caminhão de reboque e os enchemos sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

Decidimos seguir nossos caminhos separados depois da minha caminhonete estar novamente útil e eu poder dirigir para a casa de Rosalie. Eu sabia que ele estava chateado que eu não ficasse com ele, mas ele pelo menos tentou não se mostrar muito e ser solidário com a minha posição sobre o assunto.

"Eu provavelmente não vou trabalhar amanhã." Eu disse a ele quando paramos ao lado da minha caminhonete, dizendo adeus. Encostei-me na porta do lado do motorista e ele parou na minha frente, esfregando meus braços.

Ele parecia quase triste. "Bem, eu não esperaria por isso. Cristo, eu odeio as Reuniões de Diretores sem você. Eu posso ligar para você, no entanto, certo?"

Sorri e coloquei a mão em seu rosto. Ele realmente precisava fazer a barba. A barba por fazer nos ângulos agudos da sua mandíbula forte era incrivelmente sedutora e eu tremi com o pensamento dela correndo ao longo do meu pescoço. E minha barriga. E minhas coxas.

Limpei a garganta quando trilhei minhas unhas levemente através da sua barba e sorri para ele. "Edward, é claro. Este não é _esse_ tipo de adeus, bobinho".

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos. "Apenas parece... estranho. Deixá-la agora. Em um momento como este".

Separei minhas pernas levemente quando ele envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me aproximei. "Eu sei, mas eu ficarei bem na casa de Rosalie. Ligue-me mais tarde, para que possamos dizer boa noite".

Ele me deu um beijo que quase me deu uma parada cardíaca antes de finalmente se afastar e segurar a porta aberta enquanto eu subia na cabine da minha caminhonete em pernas de gelatina. Ele sorriu de forma arrogante quando se inclinou para outro beijo rápido antes de finalmente me deixar ir. Saí sorrindo e me sentindo muito bem pela primeira vez durante todo o dia.

Meu celular tocou assim que estacionei na frente da casa de Rosalie e eu o abri com o sorriso ainda plantado no meu rosto.

"Eu disse para me ligar _hoje à noite_. Já sente a minha falta?"

"Bem, eu não a vejo em quase um ano, então é justo que eu sinta sua falta às vezes".

"O que - _Jake_?" Afastei o telefone da minha orelha e olhei para o identificador de chamadas. Era, de fato, Jacob. Ouvi suas risadas profundas quando trouxe o telefone de volta ao meu ouvido.

"Sim, é Jake. Bom saber que você ainda reconhece minha voz, de qualquer maneira".

"Desculpe." Eu disse. "Eu só... eu estava esperando outra pessoa".

"Evidentemente. Devo ficar com ciúmes?"

Senti uma rigidez se estabelecer no meu rosto. Tanta coisa para me sentir bem. "Você ligou só para me irritar, Jake? Porque eu _realmente _não estou com vontade da sua besteira hoje".

Ele riu de novo. "Claro que não, não. Peço desculpas. Estou ligando sobre o jantar. Em que noite você está livre?"

"Você está assumindo que eu concordei em jantar com você".

"Bem... sim, eu estou. Qual é, você me odeia agora? Nós não podemos jantar?"

"É claro que eu não odeio você, Jake. Mas... bem, sobre o que é isso?"

Ele fez uma pausa antes de responder. "Não muito, sinceramente. Mas, você sabe, nosso divórcio torna-se definitivo esta semana".

Fiquei sentada no meu assento quando a realização foi processada.

"Acho que sim, isso mesmo." Com tudo acontecendo, eu tinha esquecido completamente do meu divórcio pendente.

"Então, eu só pensei que nós poderíamos sair uma última vez. A Última Ceia, se você for. Eu só gostaria de colocar a conversa em dia. Descobrir o que está acontecendo com você nos dias de hoje".

"Bem, isso deve ser uma boa conversa." Eu ri amargamente.

Combinamos de nos encontrar na quarta-feira à noite. Escolhi naquela noite sabendo Edward estaria fora da cidade.

"Podemos nos encontrar no Wong?" Ele perguntou. "Eu não estive lá em muito tempo".

Wong tinha sido o nosso lugar favorito para comer comida chinesa quando estávamos casados. Ele e eu costumávamos ir lá uma vez por semana.

"Parece bom." Eu dei de ombros. "Eu mesma não estive lá em meses".

Uma vez que tínhamos decidido um horário e eu terminei a ligação, saí da caminhonete e a tranquei, pegando minha mala na parte de trás antes de andar até a porta da frente de Rose.

"Ei, você aí, Doces Peitos!"

Ela me puxou para um abraço tão apertado que eu pensei que minhas costelas poderiam quebrar.

"Rose, eu estou sufocando".

Ela recuou, mas manteve um braço em volta de mim enquanto pegava minha mala na outra mão e me conduzia para dentro.

"Desculpe, boneca. Estive preocupada com você".

"Você é doce, muito obrigada".

Sentamos no sofá da sua sala de estar e eu relaxei nele com um suspiro alto.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ela perguntou do seu lugar ao meu lado. Ela estava linda, com uma longa perna dobrada debaixo dela. Ela recentemente tinha cortado o cabelo e seus cachos macios balançavam ao redor do seu rosto.

Sorri enquanto encolhia os ombros. "Não é tão ruim, realmente. Pelo menos quando eu posso me impedir de ficar obcecada com isso".

"Então... como estão as coisas com Edward?" Ela parecia hesitante em perguntar, o que era muito diferente da Rosalie que me fazia rir.

Dei de ombros novamente. "Todas as coisas consideradas, elas estão boas, na verdade. Você sabe, nós estamos tentando ir devagar desta vez, mas, com toda essa loucura..."

"Você cedeu?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

"O quê? Não... não ainda, de qualquer maneira. É simplesmente – difícil não ceder." Deslizei minha mão sobre o tecido do seu sofá.

"Uh-huh." Ela tinha um sorriso conhecedor em seu rosto.

"Bem, você sabe - nós já _fizemos _isso. Seria muito mais fácil se eu não soubesse o que estava perdendo. Além disso, ele está apenas sendo muito doce e protetor e, _Cristo_, ele estava sexy naquela fantasia de homem das cavernas e - aarrgghh!" Enrolei minhas mãos em punhos e as sacudi enquanto Rosalie ria.

"Que amiga você é. Rindo da minha situação enquanto você está recebendo isso regularmente do prefeito bonitão." Eu estava rindo também, no entanto.

"Isso eu estou." Ela disse satisfeita.

"A melhor notícia," eu disse, mudando de assunto, "o meu divórcio se torna definitivo esta semana".

"Sério? Porra, já estava na hora!"

"Conte-me sobre isso." Eu sorri. "Nossos advogados estarão no tribunal na quinta-feira e nós devemos obter os documentos logo após isso. Uma vez que os assinarmos, será isso".

"Nós teremos que comemorar! Devemos ter uma noite das meninas uma vez que você conseguir os documentos finais".

Nós conversamos e rimos por um par de horas e, em seguida, decidimos abrir uma garrafa de vinho e comer uma salada, estabelecendo-nos para assistir a uma repetição do _Tempo Real com Bill Maher _dessa semana. Encher-me de raiva justa sobre o estado da nossa política nacional era uma ótima maneira de tirar minha mente dos meus próprios problemas.

Depois de falar com Edward no telefone por um tempo, eu caí em um sono extremamente agitado, virando e revirando a maior parte da noite. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que Rose tinha deixado implícito naquela manhã. Fiquei aliviada que ela não tivesse tocado no assunto de novo, mas suas suspeitas sobre Edward pesavam na minha mente. Quando olhei para tudo objetivamente, eu pude facilmente ver onde ele teve a oportunidade de ter feito as ligações para a minha casa, marcada para fazer ou ele mesmo entregando as flores, até mesmo deixando aquele precioso "presentinho" na minha porta. O fato de que eu não recebi nenhuma dessas coisas enquanto ele estava comigo parecia especialmente suspeito. Ele me seguindo para casa na noite em que nos conhecemos não estava trabalhando em seu favor também.

No entanto, por mais que tentasse, eu não conseguia conciliar o homem que eu conhecia com um homem que podia fazer essas coisas - o homem que gentilmente passou os dedos sobre as cicatrizes no meu estômago, o homem que me segurou com tanta ternura depois de ser socado no rosto, o homem que olhou para mim com tal encantamento quando fizemos amor. Ele poderia ter sido errado não me contando sobre a Vadia La Perla, mas era um grande salto disso a deixar o coração de um porco na minha porta. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ver isso. Quando pensava em Edward, eu pensava em diversão e paixão e conforto e aceitação. Ele às vezes me deixava incrivelmente irritada, mas ele nunca me fez sentir medo. Não pela minha segurança pessoal. Se qualquer coisa, eu me sentia segura _com_ ele, eu não sentia que precisava ser protegida contra ele.

Fiquei preocupada por um momento que eu estivesse deixando o que eu amava sobre Edward nublar meu julgamento, mas, quando o céu do lado de fora da janela do quarto de hóspedes de Rose iluminou e eu me sentei e espreguicei, decidi deixar essa preocupação de lado. Eu sempre tive muito bons instintos e eu confiaria neles.

Levantei da cama e fiz para Rose uma fritada de ovo com alguns legumes que encontrei em sua geladeira. Nós sentamos à mesa da cozinha rindo como crianças enquanto comíamos e fofocávamos, até que ela teve que ir para o trabalho.

Passei a manhã limpando a casa dela e fui interrompida apenas uma vez por uma mensagem de texto de Edward.

_C acabou de repreender Jack por algum do seu trabalho na frente de todos nós. Eu nunca vi o rosto de J tão vermelho. Ele pode explodir em breve, então, fique de olho nas notícias._

_Sinto sua falta._

Eu sorri e quase desejei estar lá para ver a coisa toda acontecer. Quase.

Dei uma longa caminhada em torno do bairro de Rose e fiz um pouco de compras, comprando um presente divertido para Edward antes de tirar uma longa e muito necessária soneca. Quando acordei, eu me senti energizada, minha mente estava clara e nítida de uma forma que não esteve há dias.

Sem exaustão para paralisar minha mente, no entanto, minha noite foi novamente agitada e torturada por sonhos. Minha energia da tarde anterior tinha ido embora de manhã, minha mente nublada e obscura de uma falta de sono e memórias dos sonhos que o interromperam. Decidi ir para o trabalho na terça-feira. Com a casa de Rose mais limpa do que eu tinha visto em um ano, eu sabia que ficaria sentada o dia todo e me perguntando o que James - ou quem quer que fosse – estava fazendo e qual poderia ser seu próximo plano. Além disso, embora eu falasse com ele ao telefone, eu estava ansiosa para ver Edward.

Eu não o vi durante grande parte do dia, no entanto. Aparentemente, ele estava bastante ocupado, como ele explicou em um e-mail que me enviou pouco antes do almoço. Eu também estava, quando se tratava disso. Enquanto guardava as coisas em preparação para ir embora, porém, eu decidi passar pelo seu escritório primeiro.

Ele sorriu quando eu entrei, sacola de presente na mão.

"Bella!" Ele se levantou e me deu um abraço. "Sinto muito por estar tão malditamente ocupado hoje. Parece que todos e seus irmãos precisavam de mim antes de eu viajar amanhã".

Ele sentou atrás da sua mesa, colocando o laptop em sua pasta.

"Está tudo bem. Estou contente por ter pego você, no entanto." Eu andei para trás, em direção à porta. "Posso fechar a porta?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu torto. "Bem, é claro. Mas, por que você precisaria fazer isso?"

Eu suavemente fechei a porta e caminhei até o seu lado da mesa, colocando a sacola em uma cadeira enquanto fazia isso. Edward se inclinou para trás com um olhar de expectativa em seu rosto.

"Então, eu posso dizer olá corretamente." Eu disse quando me inclinei na direção dele.

Eu me preparei com as minhas mãos no braço da sua cadeira quando o beijei, minha língua se lançando para correr ao longo do seu lábio inferior. Ele estendeu a mão para segurar meu rosto quando comecei a me afastar e eu sorri contra a sua boca quando ele aprofundou nosso beijo, nossas línguas dançando juntas. Um gemido suave escapou de mim.

Quando ele finalmente me soltou, eu me recostei contra a sua mesa, levemente nervosa. O homem podia beijar, isso era certo. A parte de trás da sua mão correu pelo lado de fora da minha perna, roçando a pele do meu joelho debaixo da minha saia.

"Isso foi um olá adequado?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem, eu não sei o quanto ele acabou sendo _apropriado, _mas foi um bom".

Ele riu e se recostou na cadeira novamente. "Estou surpreso que você veio hoje, na verdade".

"Sim, eu sei. Mas, como se vê, ficar sentada o dia todo, pensando e obcecada sobre quem poderia estar me seguindo e deixando presentes encantadores na minha porta me deixam um pouco louca. Imaginei que o trabalho ajudaria a manter minha mente ocupada".

"E ajudou?"

"Um pouco." Eu dei de ombros.

Ele olhou para mim atentamente. "Por favor, não seja uma menina e leve isso para o lado errado, mas você parece cansada, Bella. Você está dormindo?"

"Bem, eu _sou_ uma menina, então eu gostaria que você não tivesse notado, mas eu sei que eu sou." Dei de ombros. "Eu dormi bem. Você sabe... eu apenas tenho muita coisa na minha mente, eu acho".

Ele estendeu a mão e novamente a passou ao longo da minha coxa. Seus olhos eram suaves com preocupação.

"Bem, isso é uma maneira de tirar a minha mente das coisas." Eu sorri.

Edward riu e sentou um pouco mais ereto em sua cadeira. "O que há na sacola?" Ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Sorri quando me movi para a cadeira do lado oposto da mesa e a grande sacola de presente que eu tinha colocado lá. "Bem, eu sei que você está deixando a cidade amanhã de manhã, então eu trouxe uma coisinha para a viagem".

"Sério?"

"Sim." Segurei a sacola na minha mão quando parei na frente dele. "Escute, Teddy, eu me sinto um pouco mal sobre tudo. Quero dizer... eu espero que você saiba que eu ainda quero trabalhar nisto – em _nós. _Espero que você esteja disposto a enfrentar essa coisa absurda do louco perseguidor comigo".

"Então você me comprou um presente?"

Eu sorri. "Bem, honestamente, eu teria comprado isso para você de qualquer maneira, porque é _perfeito_. Mas eu espero que você entenda de onde eu estou vindo".

Ele se inclinou para mim, envolvendo seu braço em torno da minha cintura e me puxando para baixo em seu colo.

"Bella, eu te amo".

"Sim, eu sei. E, aparentemente, eu também te amo... isso não é _selvagem_?" Sorri amplamente, mesmo quando eu não sabia falar nada além da verdade. "Eu tento não pensar muito nisso porque meio que me assusta um pouco".

Edward permaneceu sóbrio. "Estou preocupado com essa coisa toda e quero ter certeza que você está segura. Eu quero protegê-la, sabe?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei. Tudo o que ele disse apenas provou para mim que a minha fé nele era justificada.

"Mas eu entendo que você precisa de algum espaço. Eu estarei aqui quando você estiver pronta".

Coloquei um braço em volta do seu pescoço e o puxei para perto de mim em um abraço. "Obrigada, Edward." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele apertou meu quadril enquanto eu beijava o lado do seu pescoço.

"Agora, onde está o meu presente?" Ele perguntou depois de um momento.

Eu ri enquanto levantava de novo e entregava a sacola.

Ele colocou a sacola em seu colo enquanto removia os poucos pedaços de papel de seda em cima do seu presente real e os jogou na lata de lixo ao seu lado. O sorriso em seu rosto se transformou em educada surpresa quando ele puxou o ursinho de pelúcia***** marrom da sacola.

_*O presente é um trocadilho com o apelido que Bella chama Edward, Teddy, já que ursinho de pelúcia em inglês é "teddy bear"._

"Você me deu um ursinho de pelúcia?"

Sorri para ele, batendo meu pé no chão em emoção.

Ele olhou para mim. "Sabe, Bella, não é que eu não entenda toda a combinação de 'Teddy', mas você está com a impressão de que eu sou uma menina de seis anos de idade?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Abra-o".

"Eu abri." Ele disse, confusão escrita em seu rosto.

"Não." Estendi a mão para o urso. "_Abra-o. _Vê? Ele tem uma bolsa na frente".

Eu indiquei a bolsa escondida na barriga do urso e comecei a abri-la para ele, então ele veria. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu quando assumiu e a abriu totalmente.

E imediatamente ele caiu na gargalhada.

"Oh meu Deus. O que é isso?"

Dentro do compartimento escondido havia vários itens, todos bem organizados e protegidos com pequenos laços: uma pequena garrafa de vodka, uma tira de preservativos, um maço de cigarros, um isqueiro, spray de hálito, um flash de luz, uma cópia de _O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio_ e, por razões desconhecidas, uma corda*****.

_*Foto do ursinho que Edward ganhou de presente: foolishgadgets__**(ponto)**__com/files/2009/02/teddybearforgrownups_thumb__**(ponto)**__jpg_

"Eu acho que isso deve ser a sua bagagem de mão." Eu disse. "Ele tem todas as coisas essenciais".

Edward ainda estava rindo. "_Corda_? Por que eu preciso de corda?"

Eu dei de ombros. "No caso de um momento repentino de 'Indiana Jones'?"

"Preservativos?" Ele correu os dedos sobre os itens. "Você está me colocando em um avião para Dallas com preservativos?"

"Sim, bem, esses você pode guardar até chegar em casa." Eu respondi, e não intencionalmente.

Ele riu quando puxou o livro. "Ah... Salinger. Como você sabia?"

"Bem, eu gostaria de tomar o crédito pela escolha, mas veio com o urso".

Ele colocou o urso e o livro sobre a mesa e estendeu a mão para me puxar de novo em seu colo, minhas pernas descansando entre as suas.

"Você está certa. Ele é perfeito." Ele me beijou, sua mão cobrindo meu rosto. "E você também".

Revirei meus olhos. "Dificilmente".

"Bem, você é perfeita para mim." Ele esfregou minhas costas. "E, para sua sorte, isso é tudo o que me interessa".

Eu não pude evitar. Minha mão laçou através do cabelo na sua nuca quando puxei sua boca para a minha, meu outro braço envolvendo ao redor dos seus ombros. Sua mão se moveu de forma semelhante sob o meu cabelo, agarrando meu pescoço antes de achatar nas minhas costas, puxando-me para mais perto dele. Corri meu polegar sobre a borda da sua mandíbula, pela sua orelha. Sob o calor do seu beijo, minha perna instintivamente se moveu, minhas coxas tentando se esfregar juntas, e eu senti uma dureza distinta abaixo delas.

Edward quebrou nosso beijo abruptamente. "Uh... _sim_. É melhor você ter cuidado aí, boneca, ou você me colocará em problemas".

Eu ri. "Esse tipo de problema, eu acho que posso lidar".

Eu me movi em seu colo, porém, e levantei, encostando na mesa em frente a ele.

"Eu não sei." Ele sorriu e afrouxou a gravata. "É meio que muito para lidar".

Eu me movi para sentar completamente na mesa quando levantei minhas pernas, colocando um pé em cada lado das suas coxas, apertando-os contra sua cadeira. Perguntei-me exatamente o que eu estava fazendo enquanto observava seus olhos arregalarem quando ele olhou para a visão agora diante dos seus olhos, mas eu empurrei meus pensamentos para longe com uma jogada do meu cabelo atrás de mim e me inclinei para trás, minhas mãos em sua mesa.

Olhei para ele quando senti suas mãos subindo minhas panturrilhas. Ele levantou quando elas alcançaram minhas coxas e se inclinou para mim, sua respiração quente contra meus lábios.

"Você sabe o que está fazendo, menininha?" Ele fez a pergunta, mesmo quando suas mãos me agarraram por trás e me aproximaram da borda da mesa.

Corri minhas mãos ao longo das linhas duras do seu peito e sobre os seus ombros, movendo seu paletó dos seus braços enquanto falava.

"Eu não tenho sido uma menininha por um longo tempo. E eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo".

Segurei a gravata na minha mão e o puxei para mim, agarrando sua nuca novamente quando o beijei com força. Ele grunhiu quando tirou o paletó dos seus ombros e minha mão desceu para a frente das suas calças. Gemi em sua boca quando o senti através do tecido macio e sorri quando meu aperto provocou um gemido forte dele. Suas mãos voltaram à minha bunda, agarrando-me a ele quando ele empurrou contra mim. Agarrei sua camisa, livre para esfregar contra ele e me deleitar com o delicioso atrito entre nós. Ele estava incrivelmente duro contra mim e eu sabia que estava encharcando minha calcinha quando envolvi minhas pernas em torno dos seus quadris, minha saia subindo pelas minhas coxas.

As mãos de Edward agarraram meus quadris, seus polegares movendo em direção ao meu centro em círculos provocantes. Ele quebrou nosso beijo com um suspiro contra o meu rosto.

"Jesus, Bella. Eu preciso te provar." Minha calcinha apertou em torno de mim quando ele a agarrou em suas mãos. "Eu não pensei em outra coisa nas últimas semanas".

Minhas pernas apertaram ao redor dos seus quadris e eu puxei seus lábios de volta para os meus quando me levantei para que ele pudesse deslizar minha calcinha um pouco para baixo.

"Mm-mm." Eu gemi em sua boca antes de me afastar apenas o suficiente para sussurrar contra ele. "Não há tempo. Eu preciso que você me fôda, Edward".

Ele grunhiu e se afastou. "Merda." Ele murmurou enquanto minhas mãos caíam para desatar seu cinto, rapidamente desabotoando suas calças e puxando o zíper para baixo, deslizando minha mão por dentro.

A mão de Edward deslizou sob a minha calcinha que, ainda envolta em torno das minhas coxas, estava tornando irritantemente impossível eu abrir minhas pernas mais amplas, e ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim, fazendo-me ofegar e jogar a cabeça para trás para olhar para ele. Observei seu rosto quando ele deslizou o dedo de mim e o levou aos lábios, sugando-o em sua boca.

"Apenas uma provada." Ele sorriu lascivamente quando mordi meu lábio, abafando um gemido.

Nossos movimentos se tornaram mais frenéticos quando ele recuou e me puxou para fora da mesa, virando-me de costas para ele. Sua mão empurrou minhas costas até que eu estava inclinada sobre a mesa, apoiando-me contra ela com as mãos. Seus dedos queimaram trilhas sobre as minhas coxas enquanto ele empurrava minha saia para cima e puxava minha calcinha. Ela caiu aos meus tornozelos, onde eu saí delas antes de chutá-las.

Com mais alguns movimentos, ele estava totalmente revestido dentro de mim. Eu não pude evitar o suspiro quase assustado que veio dos meus lábios e caí de cotovelos, mal sendo capaz de me segurar. Não tinha sido tanto tempo que eu o senti dentro de mim, mas parecia quase como se eu tivesse esquecido o quanto ele era delicioso.

"_Porra!_ Bella".

Brevemente registrou que Edward tinha gritado muito alto, considerando que estávamos em seu escritório - a porta destrancada - antes que ele começou a se mover dentro de mim e qualquer pensamento além daqueles envolvendo seu pau e o delírio que ele estava causando dispersou. Ele agarrou meus quadris com força enquanto empurrava profundamente em mim, quase desesperadamente, pequenos grunhidos emanando de nós dois em uníssono. Meus dedos fecharam em si mesmos, agarrando-se a nada além de ar. Meus dentes rasgaram meu lábio inferior enquanto eu tentava não chorar quando minha paixão armou, enrolando no meu centro como uma cobra prestes a atacar. Quando ele agarrou meu ombro e bateu em mim ainda mais forte, eu perdi a batalha completamente, mordendo meu antebraço para abafar meus gritos quando gozei quase violentamente.

Os gritos de Edward atrás de mim eram essencialmente incoerentes até que ele gozou com um sonoro _"Porra!"_ apenas alguns segundos depois de mim. Ele afrouxou o aperto no meu ombro, sua outra mão caindo para a mesa para evitar que ele me esmagasse quando ele pressionou nas minhas costas. Calor irradiava dele, através das roupas que nós ainda usávamos.

Após alguns momentos, nossas respirações ofegantes vindo em suspiros duros enquanto nos acalmávamos, ele beijou minha orelha.

"Eu não machuquei você, né?"

"Soou como se eu estivesse sendo machucada?" Eu perguntei, minha voz levemente abafada pelos meus braços, que circundavam minha cabeça.

Ele riu quando se endireitou. "Um pouco, na verdade".

Eu estava mortificada. Eu queria isso, com certeza. Eu mesma fui aquela a forçar por isso, em primeiro lugar, e um orgasmo como o que eu tive não era nada pelo qual agitar uma vara. Mas a minha promessa de levar as coisas devagar desta vez tocou em meus ouvidos, mesmo quando meu coração desacelerou para um ritmo mais razoável. Minha própria fraqueza quase me deixou com raiva.

Ele saiu de mim e, depois de tomar um momento para recuperar minha respiração, eu levantei, lentamente virando para encará-lo.

"Agora, _este _foi um presente de despedida." Ele sorriu enquanto alisava sua calça e fechava o zíper. "Que bom que o urso veio com preservativos, não é?"

"Eu não posso acreditar em você!" Eu gritei quando empurrei o seu peito. "Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre isso! Você sabe que eu queria esperar!"

A mandíbula de Edward caiu e ele sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. "Espere... _Desculpe-me_? O que, eu deveria ser o único maduro e responsável que a afasta enquanto você está tentando enfiar suas mãos dentro das minhas calças? O quanto você acha que isso é realista, Bella?" Ele sorriu para mim de novo enquanto tirava sua gravata afrouxada inteiramente.

Eu olhei para ele. "Você está certo, que estúpido da minha parte. Eu nunca deveria esperar que você se controlasse." Olhei em volta no chão, em busca da minha calcinha.

"Ei, eu não sou sequer aquele que _quis _que esta coisa de embargo de sexo começasse! Se eu tivesse meu caminho, eu estaria fazendo você gozar todos os dias, várias vezes ao dia".

Minha respiração engatou antes que eu recuperasse minha indignação. "Ah, e eu tenho certeza que você não conseguiu nada disso".

Ele riu. "Muito pelo contrário".

Ele se inclinou para perto e eu me movi para trás contra a mesa de novo, para longe dele. Ele me prendeu, seus braços na mesa de cada lado do meu quadril.

"Você não estava exatamente reclamando há alguns minutos, Isabella".

Engoli em seco, antes que eu pudesse responder. "Bem, é claro que não. Quero dizer, eu estou estressada agora e-"

Seus lábios me cortaram com um beijo. Eu resisti, mas apenas por um momento, antes de ceder com um gemido suave.

"Isso é muito melhor." Ele disse quando quebrou o beijo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Você está dizendo que gosta mais de mim quando estou em silêncio?"

"Bem, isso depende do contexto." Ele riu e se afastou de mim.

Ele se curvou para pegar minha calcinha no chão debaixo da sua mesa e a segurou ao seu nariz, inalando profundamente. Sua vulgaridade me fez ofegar e eu tentei agarrá-la, mas ele se afastou.

"Está muito molhada." Ele disse. "Pode ser desconfortável?"

"Tenho certeza que eu posso lidar com isso".

Fiz outra tentativa de pegar a calcinha, mas ele novamente a afastou do meu alcance.

"Acho que encontrei outra coisa para esconder em meu novo urso." Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu ofeguei novamente. "Você _não_ manterá minha calcinha suja lá, Edward. Isso é simplesmente nojento".

Ele amassou a calcinha e a enfiou no bolso da sua calça. "Talvez sim, mas eu levarei esta comigo. Para me fazer companhia na minha viagem, você entende".

Ele pegou seu ursinho e sua maleta e jogou o paletó sobre o braço antes de jogar o outro ao redor dos meus ombros e me levar para a porta. Ele a abriu lentamente, olhando em volta para se certificar que todos tinham ido embora antes que ele me levasse para fora do seu escritório.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_É, Bella não conseguiu resistir aos "encantos" de Edward... mas, quem conseguiria?_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. As desculpas

**Capítulo 24 – As desculpas**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Ei." Eu o parei quando chegamos ao topo da escada. "Sinto muito. Eu agi como uma idiota".

Ele passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, levando-me pelas escadas. "Está tudo bem. Você está _simplesmente_ sob um pouco de estresse esses dias".

Sorri para o seu entendimento. "Sim, mas, ainda assim... eu não deveria descontar em você".

"Bem, você está perdoada. Os altos da última hora mais do que compensaram pelos baixos".

Nós viramos a esquina e eu agarrei sua mão enquanto me dirigia para o meu escritório.

"Venha ao meu escritório comigo?" Eu perguntei, puxando-o nessa direção.

"Quer batizar o _seu_ escritório agora?" Ele piscou.

Olhei em volta, grata que parecíamos ser os últimos no prédio. "Uh- _não_. Não conte com sexo no escritório nunca mais. Eu não sei _o que_ eu estava pensando. Pelo menos era o fim do dia".

"Eu não acho que você _estava_ pensando. E eu acho que gosto de você assim".

Ele passou o braço em volta do meu pescoço novamente e se inclinou para mordiscar minha orelha enquanto eu tentava, ainda que sem entusiasmo, contorcer-me para longe dos seus lábios.

"Sabe, já que você vai viajar amanhã... você gostaria de ir jantar?" Eu perguntei. "Talvez pudéssemos pedir uma pizza na sua casa".

O braço em volta do meu pescoço me puxou mais apertado para ele. "Hmm... soa apetitoso. Isso quer dizer que eu poderia ter um convidado para a noite?"

Dei de ombros, tanto quanto eu podia com seu braço envolvido tão firmemente em torno de mim. "Bem, já que eu aparentemente não tenho força de vontade, eu acho que poderia muito bem ir para uma jogada dupla".

Ele baixou a mão e bateu na minha bunda enquanto eu caminhava através da minha porta do escritório na frente dele.

"Que tal uma tripla?"

Sorri para ele quando comecei a desligar meu computador. "Deus, eu amo homens mais jovens".

Concordei em encontrá-lo na sua casa mais tarde naquela noite e parei na casa de Rose para me trocar para uma calça de moletom e camiseta, embalar uma mochila para a noite e avisá-la que eu passaria a noite na casa de Edward. Ela me interrogou sobre a sabedoria de fazer isso por um total de cinco minutos antes de eu lembrá-la que eu era adulta e que isto também deixava a casa limpa para uma noite romântica com Emmett.

Ela me parou antes de eu sair pela porta. "Não é que eu não goste dele, você sabe." Ela disse. "Estou apenas preocupada com você".

"Eu sei." Eu a abracei. "Eu amo você, Rose. Vejo você amanhã. Vou me atrasar, no entanto. Lembre-se, eu vou me encontrar com Jake para o jantar".

"Ah, sim." Ela disse. "Jantar com o ex. Eu não esperarei acordada".

Enruguei meu nariz em desgosto. "Não me faça vomitar, Rose".

Edward estava segurando o telefone ao seu ouvido quando abriu a porta. Seu cabelo estava molhado e ele usava uma calça jeans. É isso aí. Com certeza, ele poderia estar usando roupas íntimas, mas se eu fosse uma garota de apostas, eu não teria colocado nenhum dinheiro nisso.

Ele desligou a ligação com um "Obrigado", enquanto eu fechei a porta e deixei minha mochila no chão em frente a ela. Quando ele se virou para mim, ainda com o seu telefone sem fio na mão, eu nem sequer esperei por uma saudação. Envolvi minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço e o puxei para perto em um beijo profundo. Senti um sorriso contra os meus lábios, ouvi o baque surdo do telefone batendo no tapete quando minha língua encontrou a dele, e, em seguida, suas mãos estavam no meu cabelo. Eu não pude deixar de passar minhas mãos ao longo do seu peito esculpido. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu o senti contra mim dessa maneira. Eu não queria nada mais do que tirar a roupa e sentir sua pele contra a minha.

Ele deu um grunhido suave quando explorei seu corpo e suas mãos caíram para a minha bunda, puxando-me com força para ele. Eu gemi, sentindo que ele estava novamente duro para mim, e, novamente, agradeci minhas estrelas da sorte pelos homens mais jovens. Bem, por este homem mais jovem, de qualquer maneira.

Não quebrando o nosso beijo, ele moveu suas mãos em baixo de mim e levantou quando eu pulei um pouco e envolvi minhas pernas ao redor dos seus quadris. Ele me levou, lentamente e um pouco sem jeito, para o sofá na sala de estar, onde ele me deitou de costas e se estabeleceu em cima de mim. Minhas mãos correram pela pele suave e quente das suas costas. Só então ele removeu seus lábios dos meus.

"Cristo, eu senti sua falta." Ele disse, olhando para os meus olhos.

"Eu também senti sua falta." Eu admiti com um suspiro.

Seus olhos apreciaram meu rosto quando ele afastou o cabelo da minha testa. Ele descansou em cima de mim, essencialmente de quatro, seus joelhos entre os meus.

"Então, nós estamos realmente, você sabe, juntos de novo?" Ele perguntou. "De verdade?"

"Tudo indica que sim." Eu sorri e tentei fazer cócegas nas suas costelas.

"Bella..." Ele se afastou da minha mão ao seu lado, parecendo frustrado com a minha resposta enganosamente casual.

Eu me inclinei para beijar seus lábios. "Sim, Edward. Eu não quero mais ficar separada".

Ele sorriu quando me beijou de novo antes de se afastar para olhar fixamente nos meus olhos. Seus olhos refletiam um pouco de tristeza.

"Bella." Ele disse, em voz baixa. "Quando eu pensei que perdi você-"

Comecei a interrompê-lo, mas ele parou minhas palavras com um leve beijo antes de continuar.

"Quando eu pensei que tivesse perdido você..." Embora suas palavras desaparecessem, o olhar em seu rosto me disse tudo sobre a dor que ele estava sentindo. "Bella, eu nunca passei por nada parecido." Ele me beijou de novo. "Eu não quero nunca mais passar por algo assim novamente".

Corri a mão pelo seu cabelo, acabando por cobrir seu queixo na minha mão. Meu coração doeu por ele. Não que ele não merecesse um pouco de dor depois do que ele fez, mas eu sabia o quanto eu tinha ficado miserável sem ele. Para mim, tinha sido quase insuportável.

"Nem eu." Eu disse. "Vamos ver o que podemos fazer sobre isso." Beijei seus lábios com ternura. "Agora, podemos cortar o material mole e foder?"

Edward riu e começou a se afastar um pouco. "Na verdade, você terá que controlar isso por um tempinho".

Movi meus quadris debaixo dele e deixei minhas mãos caírem para a sua bunda, segurando-o para mim. Fiquei muito satisfeita com o olhar em seu rosto e o gemido suave que ele tentou segurar das minhas ações.

"Por que _você_ está jogando difícil para conseguir, de repente?" Eu perguntei, meus dedos mergulhando abaixo do topo do seu jeans.

_Exatamente como eu suspeitava. Nenhuma roupa íntima._

Ele riu de novo. "Minha querida, eu não sou difícil de conseguir. Mas eu já pedi a nossa pizza e prefiro não ser pego com as calças abaixadas".

Fiz beicinho e ele baixou a cabeça para capturar meu lábio inferior entre os dele.

"Além disso," ele sussurrou com voz rouca, "nós já corremos por isso uma vez hoje. Eu tenho plena intenção de tomar o meu tempo na próxima vez".

Deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas costas nuas e o puxei com força para mim quando nos beijamos de novo. Enquanto uma mão se movia de volta descendo sobre sua pele lisa, eu novamente deslizei meus dedos em seu jeans apenas ligeiramente, sentindo a curva suave da sua bunda enquanto sua língua se misturava com a minha. Seus beijos moveram para o meu pescoço e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Mas, nós podemos dar uns amassos até lá".

Eu sorri, mesmo que meu coração pulasse no meu peito. "Sim?"

"Talvez um pouco de carícias".

Sua mão deslizou dentro da minha camiseta até que ele segurou meu peito. Eu gemi quando senti seu polegar derivar sobre meu mamilo e o senti sorrir contra a minha pele.

"Deus, você cheira bem." Ele disse, seus lábios ainda à deriva em meu pescoço. "Por que você sempre cheira tão bem?"

"Porque eu gosto de deixá-lo louco?" Minha voz soou trêmula em meus ouvidos e eu respirei fundo quando seus dedos derivaram novamente sobre o meu mamilo. Segurei sua bunda com a mão e movi meus quadris contra ele.

Edward riu contra os meus lábios enquanto os beijava antes de se afastar. Ele levantou minha camiseta, seus dedos quentes fazendo cócegas na minha pele. Olhando para mim, ele perguntou, "Quem está deixando _quem_ louco?"

"Oh, você está me deixando louca, tudo bem".

Ele sorriu enquanto seus dedos deslizaram sob a seda do meu sutiã e eu ofeguei. Puxei seu rosto para o meu e o beijei profundamente. Minha língua girava em torno da dele, imitando a dança que seus dedos faziam em meu peito. Ele gemeu quando meus dedos brincaram pelo seu cabelo, puxando-o levemente.

Ele quebrou o nosso beijo e sua boca se juntou à sua mão em meu peito, sua língua correndo sobre meu mamilo endurecido antes de ele mordiscá-lo levemente. Eu me contorci debaixo dele, empurrando contra a dureza que eu sentia sob seus jeans. Senti meu rosto corar com o calor quando a costura do seu zíper pressionou deliciosamente contra mim, atingindo-me precisamente no ponto certo.

"Porra, Edward." Segurei seus ombros enquanto seus lábios puxavam a minha carne. "Eu quero você".

Ele cantarolou contra o meu peito e sua mão deslizou sobre a minha bunda para a minha coxa, agarrando-me por trás do joelho e engatando-a sobre seu quadril.

"Faz muito tempo, Edward. Por favor".

Ele começou a rir e olhou para cima do meu peito, encontrando meus olhos. "Faz tipo duas horas".

"Bem, sim, mas eu só gozei uma vez. Isso foi apenas o suficiente para aguçar meu apetite".

Ele sorriu para o meu rosto. "Você é gananciosa, não é?" Sua língua deslizou entre meus lábios enquanto a mão por trás do meu joelho me puxou ainda mais perto dele.

Girei meus quadris, empurrando contra ele, e senti seu gemido na minha boca tanto quanto o ouvi. Ele começou a empurrar lentamente contra mim, seu pau duro sob seu jeans agora irritante. Eu estava ofegante enquanto seus lábios se moviam sobre a minha garganta, chupando e lambendo a minha carne. Meu coração estava disparado e eu não pude deixar de empurrar meus quadris contra ele, encontrando suas estocadas sutis.

"Por- Edward. Não pare. Por favor, não pare".

"Sim?" Ele sussurrou a pergunta no meu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo suavemente.

_"Sim"._

Corri minhas mãos pelas suas costas até que agarrei sua bunda. Minhas coxas envolveram ao redor dele quando seus lábios voltaram ao meu peito. Um formigamento familiar e sempre divino envolveu meu corpo quando suas investidas contra mim se tornaram mais insistentes. Ele mordiscou meu peito e eu enlacei meus dedos pelo seu cabelo, segurando-o com força para mim.

"Deus. Edward. Sim!"

Meu corpo ficou tenso e então convulsionou em orgasmo e ele rosnou em meu peito, seus longos dedos apertando minha bunda enquanto ele continuava a se mover contra mim.

"Porra, Bella. Você vai me fazer gozar".

Mordi seu pescoço onde se encontrava com seu ombro e, quando minhas mãos o agarraram a mim, senti seus músculos tensos quando ele fez exatamente isso, emitindo um gemido alto.

Ele se deitou em cima de mim, seu rosto enterrado em meu peito enquanto cada um de nós recuperava sua respiração. Corri minhas mãos novamente para cima e para baixo da pele luxuriante de veludo das suas costas. Eu sorri, meus olhos fechados.

Era muito bom estar em casa.

"Puta merda." Ele disse, empurrando para cima com os braços e olhando para si mesmo. "Acabei de fazer uma bagunça na minha calça como se eu fosse um adolescente".

Eu ri e alisei o cabelo úmido do seu rosto. "Eu admitirei a você, faz tempo, mas eu não me lembro de dar uns amassos no sofá ser _tão_ divertido quando _eu_ era adolescente".

Ele riu enquanto se levantava do sofá, um pouco sem jeito. "Eu preciso me trocar, ok?"

Quando eu sorri e assenti, a campainha tocou.

"Merda." Ele disse. "Pegue a pizza, ok? Enquanto eu me limpo?" Ele tirou várias notas do seu bolso e as entregou a mim.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Eu acabei de fazê-lo gozar e agora você está me entregando maços de dinheiro? Isso realmente não parece bom".

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo leve no rosto. "Apenas pegue a pizza, ok?"

Ele correu para o seu quarto enquanto eu abria a porta, rindo. O entregador me entregou o nosso jantar e, depois de pagá-lo e fechar a porta, coloquei a pizza e salada na mesa da sala de jantar antes de ir para a cozinha pegar pratos, guardanapos e utensílios. Eu estava abrindo a geladeira para ver o que ele tinha para beber quando ele se esgueirou por trás de mim, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me fazendo pular.

Ele beijou meu pescoço antes de perguntar, "O que você gostaria de beber?"

"Eu estava apenas investigando minhas opções".

Edward parou ao meu lado e olhou na geladeira. Ele ainda estava sem camisa, graças a Deus, e agora estava usando um par de moletom cinza. "Bem, eu tenho cerveja e eu tenho... cerveja".

Eu ri. "Acho que vou tomar uma cerveja".

Ele pegou duas cervejas e fechou a porta da geladeira. "Desculpe por isso." Ele disse enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para a mesa de jantar. "Eu não sabia que estava com tão pouco suprimento".

"Você nem sabia que eu viria aqui, Edward. Está tudo bem." Sentei-me à mesa. "Além disso, eu gosto de cerveja".

"Bom." Ele sorriu para mim quando abriu a caixa de pizza.

Eu ofeguei quando olhei para a pizza. "Edward! Você pediu uma pizza Margherita." Eu tinha uma mão no meu coração enquanto sorria para ele.

"Essa é a sua favorita, certo?"

Ele sorriu com expectativa, e ele parecia muito mais como um menino, ansioso para agradar, que eu não pude deixar de sorrir muito em troca.

Eu assenti. "Você é tão atencioso".

Ele deu de ombros quando sentou na minha frente. "Imaginei que eu poderia muito bem experimentá-la. Eu vejo muitas pizzas compartilhadas em nosso futuro." Ele piscou para mim.

Nós servimos a comida e começamos a comer e eu ainda estava sorrindo. É incrível o que um orgasmo, seguido da entrega da sua pizza favorita, pode fazer pela sua disposição.

"Então, ouça." Eu disse. "Nós teremos algo para comemorar quando você chegar em casa".

"Oh?"

Eu assenti, tomando um gole de cerveja. "Meu divórcio torna-se definitivo esta semana".

Seu sorriso era enorme . "Sério? Eu deixarei de carregar um tórrido romance com uma mulher casada?"

"Uau. Parece muito mais interessante quando você diz isso dessa maneira. Talvez eu deva colocar o divórcio em espera." Eu pisquei para ele.

"Por favor, não".

Engoli um pedaço de pizza antes de contar para ele o que estava acontecendo.

"Na verdade, Jacob e eu teremos um jantar amanhã à noite, para meio que dizer nossas últimas despedidas".

"Espere. O quê?" Edward parou, um garfo cheio de salada a meio caminho da sua boca.

Eu soltei meu próprio garfo. "Jake e eu vamos nos encontrar para jantar amanhã".

"Você está fodidamente louca? Você não fará tal coisa".

Deixei minha sobrancelha levantada lembrá-lo que ele não estava em posição de me dizer o que fazer.

Ele ficou indignado. "Bella, alguém está _perseguindo_ você e seu ex-marido agora quer encontrá-la para jantar na noite antes do seu divórcio se tornar final?"

Revirei meus olhos. "Jacob não é o meu perseguidor, Edward".

"E você sabe disso porque..." Ele acenou seu garfo no ar na sua frente.

"Porque eu fui casada com o homem por mais de uma década e eu acho que o conheço".

Ele me olhou, em silêncio, enquanto eu dava outra mordida na pizza. Eu o encarei de volta antes de finalmente revirar meus olhos novamente, enquanto engolia.

"Simplesmente pare, Edward. Jacob me _tinha_, lembra? Ele não me quer mais".

"Sim, bem, então ele é um idiota." Ele voltou a comer.

"Um idiota, sim. Um psicopata, não".

Após um momento de silêncio, ele fez uma careta. "Mas, por que você precisa _jantar_ com ele?"

"Bem, eu não _preciso_. Mas eu vou. Nós estamos apenas... eu não sei. Dizendo adeus. Com comida chinesa. E, honestamente, eu gostaria de saber como ele está. Eu não tenho sequer falado com o homem em um tempo muito longo".

"E? Por que você precisa falar com ele?" Ele pegou sua cerveja. "Eu não gosto disso".

Ele olhou para mim por um longo tempo até que eu suspirei e abaixei meu garfo.

"Edward, é apenas jantar. Nós estaremos em um lugar público. Eu ligarei para você depois que tivermos acabado, ok?"

"Eu tenho escolha?"

"Na verdade, não".

"Bem, então, eu acho que tenho que dizer ok, não é?" Ele me deu um sorriso grande e obviamente falso.

Depois de um momento, limpei minha boca em um guardanapo e levantei da cadeira. Andei até ele e me apertei entre ele e a mesa, sentando em seu colo.

"Edward, por favor, não se preocupe com isso. Eu sei que você não conhece Jacob, mas ele não é um perseguidor".

Seu rosto distorceu em uma carranca e, mesmo com aquele olhar, ele era lindo e eu me senti obrigada a sorrir. Corri meus dedos através do cabelo ondulando atrás da sua orelha.

"Não é sequer apenas a questão da perseguição, Bella... eu só... Eu não gosto da ideia de você sair com ele. Quero dizer, você foi _casada_ com o cara".

"_Nós fomos_ casados, Edward." Inclinei-me para beijar brevemente sua mandíbula pornô.

"Eu sei, mas... quero dizer, Cristo, nós acabamos de voltar a ficar juntos. O que você diria se eu tivesse um jantar com uma ex-namorada?"

Eu nem sequer respondi. Porque eu sabia que não gostaria muito. Mas eu também sabia que não havia mais nada entre Jake e eu e que não havia razão para Edward ter ciúmes.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e, em seguida, beijei-o. "Eu amo _você._" Mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha e depois lambi a carne por trás dele. "Eu _quero_ só você".

"Sim, bem, você diz isso _agora_." Ele estava fazendo beicinho um pouco. Foi adorável. "Quero dizer, eu vi os moletons do cara. Ele é enorme".

Eu ri baixinho e beijei seu pescoço. Minha mão se moveu sobre o seu peito. "Confie em mim, Edward. Ninguém nunca me fez sentir do jeito que você faz".

Eu me mexi no seu colo enquanto meus lábios brincavam ao longo da sua clavícula. Quando suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, eu olhei em seus olhos sinceros.

"Ninguém?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ninguém".

Ele puxou meu rosto para ele e me beijou com urgência, quase desesperadamente. Fiquei impressionada pela forma como seus beijos sempre telegrafavam cada pensamento e sentimento seu. Esse beijo me disse que ele queria me reclamar de alguma forma, para me ligar a ele.

Ele se afastou e descansou sua testa contra a minha, seus olhos fechados. Suas mãos permaneceram em meu rosto. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não sei, quero dizer, eu _nunca_ fui ciumento antes. Isto é tudo tão... e agora, com alguma aberração fazendo todas essas coisas para você, eu apenas me preocupo demais e me sinto muito impotente o tempo todo." Ele abriu os olhos para olhar para os meus. "Eu realmente não quero deixá-la".

"Eu sei." Eu suspirei. "Eu desejo que você não tivesse que ir também".

Eu podia praticamente ver as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça enquanto ele considerava suas opções. "Talvez eu pudesse-"

Eu o interrompi, afastando-me um pouco. "Você sabe que tem que ir, Edward".

"Eu poderia reprogramar." Sua mão caiu em meu braço, apertando-o levemente.

"Para quê? Nós não sabemos o que acontecerá aqui. Eles podem não encontrar o meu perseguidor por um tempo muito longo, se eles algum dia encontrarem. O que, você nunca vai viajar de novo? É o seu _trabalho_, Edward".

Ele suspirou, olhando para baixo. Sua mão caiu para a minha coxa. "Eu sei. Mas isso é... duro".

Dei a ele um olhar atrevido e me mexi um pouco em seu colo. "Oh? O quanto isso é duro?"

Ele prendeu a respiração quando rapidamente olhou para mim. Ele tinha um olhar estranho em seus olhos, como se percebesse que eu estava usando o sexo para distraí-lo, mesmo quando ele achou o meu comentário divertido.

Finalmente, ele riu, satisfeito por nos deixar cair de volta para o nosso padrão brincalhão de mais cedo.

"Meu Deus, Bella, o que você acha que eu sou, uma máquina?"

"Ei, você é aquele que está sempre divulgando os benefícios de ser um homem mais jovem".

"Bem, até mesmo _eu _preciso de um tempo de recuperação".

Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, um sorriso no meu rosto. "Isso soa como um desafio, para mim".

Deslizei do seu colo, ficando de joelhos entre ele e deslizando minhas mãos pelo seu peito.

"Bella." Ele disse, um sorriso agora em seu próprio rosto. "O que você está fazendo?"

Estiquei-me para beijá-lo, minha língua correndo ao longo do seu lábio inferior. "Incrementando o desafio." Eu disse contra seus lábios. Beijei seu mamilo, correndo minha língua em torno dele e sorrindo quando ouvi sua reação, uma ingestão aguda de respiração. "Ou, você sabe, ajoelhando-me a ele".

Sua risada abruptamente transformou-se em outra ingestão aguda de respiração enquanto eu corria meus dedos ao longo da parte interna das suas coxas, alisando-as ao lado das suas bolas através da sua calça de moletom. Corri minha mão sobre seu pênis e ele se contraiu debaixo da minha mão. Olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso.

"Importa-se de uma aposta em seus poderes de recuperação, uma vez que eu começar?"

Seus olhos já estavam escurecendo quando ele olhou para mim. "Bella, se eu aprendi algo ao longo dos últimos meses, eu aprendi a nunca apostar contra você".

Estiquei-me para dar-lhe outro beijo, minha língua correndo ao redor dele, insinuando como seria logo correr ao redor da cabeça do seu pênis. Dei-lhe um pequeno aperto através do seu moletom quando me afastei. "Você é um homem inteligente." Deslizei meus dedos por cima do seu moletom. "Agora, levante".

Ele levantou seus quadris para que eu pudesse deslizar facilmente seu moletom para baixo sobre eles e para o chão, onde caiu aos seus tornozelos. Uma vez que eu tinha feito isso, corri minhas mãos pelas suas pernas e novamente até o interior das suas coxas, ao longo das suas bolas. Ele amava quando eu fazia isso e seu gemido suave em reação ao meu toque me fez sorrir. Peguei seu pau semi-rígido em uma das mãos, enquanto cobria suas bolas com a outra e inclinei minha cabeça em direção a ele, correndo minha língua em círculos ao redor da ponta sensível antes de envolver meus lábios em torno dele.

"Meeeeerda".

Ele se contorceu na cadeira e eu sorri para ele, meus lábios mal enrolados ao redor da cabeça do seu pau, minha língua passando rapidamente sobre ele.

"Porra, você é linda, Bella".

Eu ri ao seu redor antes de mergulhar minha cabeça para baixo, tomando-o profundamente na minha boca. Como ele não estava totalmente duro ainda, eu tinha espaço para correr minha língua em círculos em torno dele quando puxei de volta, sugando todo o tempo. Sorri enquanto repetia o movimento, sentindo-o mais duro na minha boca e ouvindo seus suspiros e murmúrios de _merdas _e _porras_. Mais uma viagem e ele estava tão duro que eu não tinha mais espaço para movimentar minha língua da mesma forma e tive que me contentar com corrê-la apenas em torno da cabeça.

Levantei minha cabeça, puxando seu pau da minha boca e apertando-o com a minha mão enquanto sorria para ele. "Agora, o que foi que você disse sobre a necessidade de tempo?"

Em uma fração de segundo, suas mãos estavam sob meus braços e eu gritei quando ele me levantou para os meus pés. Ele quase tropeçou em sua calça antes de chutá-la com êxito para o lado e me empurrar na frente dele, em direção ao seu quarto. Ele me guiou para a cama e eu me virei para sentar na borda, puxando-o para mim, circundando seu pau latejante com as minhas mãos.

"Eu não tinha terminado, Teddy." Eu disse com firmeza.

Passei meus lábios em torno dele novamente, sentindo sua mão no meu cabelo na minha nuca. Olhei para cima e sua cabeça estava jogada para trás enquanto eu chupava e brincava com ele. Puxei suavemente suas bolas, o que eu sabia que ele gostava, e ele olhou para mim.

"Bella..." O olhar em seus olhos era feroz. "Você ainda quer que eu fôda você, baby?"

"Mmm-hmm." Eu gemi em torno do seu pênis, fazendo-o sorrir sombriamente para mim.

Ele estendeu a mão para baixo, agarrando minha camiseta nos ombros e a levantando, e eu me separei do seu pau para que ele pudesse puxar minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça. Uma vez que ele tinha feito isso, ele novamente me levantou, suas mãos debaixo dos meus braços, e quase me jogou de costas na cama.

Eu ri quando ele se moveu em cima de mim, beijando-me ferozmente antes de passar sua boca na minha garganta. Ele mordeu meu pescoço enquanto sua mão agarrava meu peito, fazendo-me gritar de prazer. Suas mãos se moveram atrás de mim e ele habilmente desenganchou meu sutiã e o puxou pelos meus braços, jogando-o no chão. Sua mão e boca avidamente caíram para o meu peito e ele mordiscou minha carne até que eu estava me contorcendo e ofegante debaixo dele, empurrando sua mão entre as minhas pernas.

"Você quer que eu toque sua doce boceta, baby?"

Suas palavras me fizeram corar, mesmo que elas me incendiassem. Ele não esperou por uma resposta, no entanto, antes de suas mãos estarem deslizando para o cós do meu moletom, puxando-o para baixo e para fora. De joelhos entre as minhas pernas, ele se inclinou para beijar a carne tenra na parte interna do meu joelho e passou sua língua pela minha coxa. Quando chegou ao meu centro, ele inalou profundamente antes de se mover para beijar minha barriga. Ele salpicou beijos em minhas costelas e meu peito antes de mordiscar meu pescoço. Seus dedos deslizaram sobre a minha fenda antes de encontrar meu clitóris e circulá-lo, fazendo-me empurrar e me esfregar contra a sua mão.

"Eu vou fazê-la gozar muito forte, Bella".

Suas palavras eram suaves em meu ouvido quando ele mergulhou um dedo dentro de mim e eu gemi desesperadamente da promessa que eu sabia que ele manteria.

"Eu só quero saber uma coisa." Ele continuou enquanto segurava meu clitóris entre dois dedos. "Você quer a minha boca nessa sua boceta quente, ou você quer meu pau duro dentro de você?"

Eu podia sentir o rubor novamente cobrindo meu rosto enquanto o puxava para mim, fechando minha mão em seu cabelo e empurrando minha língua em sua boca. Quando me afastei, eu sussurrei, "Eu quero _tudo_".

Ele sorriu para mim. "Como quiser." Ele disse, e se moveu para baixo do meu corpo, espalhando beijos e mordiscadas ao longo do caminho. Ele não perdeu tempo, encontrando meu clitóris com a língua e o sugando entre seus lábios enquanto deslizava um dedo dentro de mim. Eu o senti cantarolar contra mim enquanto me contorcia contra o seu rosto, estendendo a mão para baixo para puxá-lo com força para mim. Em apenas alguns momentos, eu estava gritando seu nome, minhas pernas enrijecendo quando meu estômago contraiu, levantando meu torso para fora da cama quando eu gozei, quase violentamente.

Eu nem sequer tive tempo para recuperar o fôlego e ele estava em cima de mim, beijando minha boca. Eu o vislumbrei colocando uma camisinha e, em seguida, seus dedos morderam na carne das minhas coxas quando ele envolveu minhas pernas ao redor dos seus quadris e empurrou, quase abruptamente, em mim. Meus olhos se abriram e eu ofeguei com a sensação dele, totalmente encaixado dentro de mim. Ele se retirou rapidamente, quase que inteiramente, antes de abalroar-se de volta para dentro com um grunhido. Sua mão estava na minha bunda e ele me segurava a ele, levantando-me da cama enquanto ele me fodia, forte e rápido, segurando-se com a outra mão sobre o colchão. Observei os músculos do seu bíceps enrijecerem com seus esforços, brilhando com o suor que agora revestia seu corpo. Ele baixou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu me segurei a ele.

"Edward." Eu gemi seu nome quando outro clímax construiu rapidamente. Ele era excessivamente grande e duro dentro de mim e seus dedos apertavam em minhas costas e minha bunda quando eu chamei o nome dele no orgasmo. "Porra! Edward!"

Quando meu orgasmo retrocedeu, ele diminuiu seus movimentos, estabelecendo-me totalmente no colchão e removendo sua mão das minhas costas, acariciando meu quadril e arrastando seus dedos ao longo do meu lado, em direção ao meu peito. Ele se abaixou para beijar o meu mamilo endurecido suavemente, amorosamente.

"Você é tão boa, baby." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de passar a língua ao longo da carne sensível por trás dele. A paixão frenética e quase violenta de apenas minutos antes foi substituída com movimentos profundos, suaves, lentos e amorosos e palavras sussurradas de amor e adoração enquanto ele passava a língua ao longo do meu peito e pescoço. Quando eu gozei de novo, envolvendo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e arqueando para ele, desesperada para me agarrar ao seu corpo, as lágrimas caíram pelas minhas bochechas e no meu cabelo antes que ele pudesse se inclinar para beijá-las, o seu próprio orgasmo seguindo segundos depois.

Ele me segurou assim, deitado em cima de mim e segurando-se em seus cotovelos por incontáveis minutos, enquanto beijava suavemente minhas bochechas antes de levantar a cabeça e olhar para o meu rosto.

"Triplo." Ele disse, com um sorriso triunfante.

**~ O ~**

Eu encontraria Jake no Wong às 19hs. Às 19hs10min, eu estava sentada em uma mesa, bebendo chá quente sozinha e pensando que eu daria a ele mais cinco minutos antes de pedir comida para viagem. Um momento depois, senti sua mão grande e quente no meu ombro e olhei para cima para ver seu rosto sorridente. Ele se inclinou para me beijar na bochecha antes de sentar na minha frente.

"Pontual, como sempre." Eu disse. "Eu não sei por que me preocupei em estar aqui às 19hs".

"Desculpe por isso." Ele disse. "Você acha que eu era ruim antes, tente chegar a _qualquer lugar _na hora quando você tem um filho".

Ele suspirou profundamente e nós ficamos sentados em silêncio constrangedor por alguns instantes antes de o garçom se aproximar para perguntar a Jacob o seu pedido de bebida. Ele pediu uma cerveja e então simplesmente olhou para mim por mais algum tempo antes de sorrir.

"Você está linda, Bella." Ele disse. "Como sempre".

"Obrigada." Eu disse. "Você está bem também".

Ele estava. Ele, obviamente, perdeu um pouco de peso desde que eu o vi pela última vez, e seu cabelo preto e liso estava menor. Ele estava começando a ficar um pouquinho cinza nas têmporas, mas ficava bom nele. Finalmente fazia a sua cara perpétua de bebê parecer um pouco mais velha. E o sorriso que ele usava parecia genuíno. Ele parecia feliz e eu disse isso a ele.

"Eu estou." Ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

Depois de acabar com o negócio de pedidos, nós nos instalamos, Jake bebendo sua cerveja e eu, o meu chá.

"Então, como você está, Bella? O trabalho está indo bem?"

"Eu estou bem, obrigada. E sim, o trabalho está indo muito bem".

Ele sorriu para mim quando o garçom trouxe a nossa sopa. "Ainda chutando bundas?"

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "O que você acha?"

Ele riu e pegou sua colher de sopa, balançando a cabeça. "Essa é a minha Bella".

Eu me irritei um pouco por ele me chamar de sua Bella, mas deixei passar.

"O que mais está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou. "Você está saindo com alguém?"

"Eu estou." Eu assenti.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "É sério?"

Eu soprei na minha sopa antes de responder. "É, na verdade. Muito sério".

"Sério? Então, qual é o nome deste homem?"

"Edward".

"Hmm... e onde vocês se conheceram?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Bem, nós nos conhecemos em um bar, mas eu trabalho com ele".

Ele fez uma pausa, sua colher de sopa em seu caminho para a sua boca. "Ele _trabalha_ com você? Bem, _isso_ é surpreendente. A Bella que eu conhecia não teria tomado uma chance como essa." Ele riu e balançou sua cabeça.

"Bem, a Bella que você conhecia estava muito ocupada confiando em seu marido para pensar em ficar com alguém no trabalho".

Nós dois paramos de comer e um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre a mesa. Ficamos sentados por um momento antes de eu abaixar minha colher de sopa e suspirar.

"Desculpe, Jake. Eu não sei por que eu disse isso".

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para a sua sopa. "Está tudo bem. Você está com raiva. Você tem todo o direito de estar".

"Mas eu não estou sequer com raiva mais".

Ele olhou para mim.

"Honestamente." Eu disse. "Isto é apenas... _estranho_".

Ele riu e recostou-se na cadeira. "Sim, eu acho que é. Você sabe que eu estava realmente nervoso sobre vir aqui hoje à noite?"

Eu ri também. Jacob não ficava nervoso sobre muita coisa. "Então, por que nós estamos aqui?"

"Eu só queria ver você, pela última vez." Ele deu de ombros e terminou sua sopa. "E, honestamente?"

Antes que ele pudesse continuar seu pensamento, o garçom trouxe o resto da nossa comida: rolos de ovo, dois pratos principais e arroz integral. Uma vez que ele tinha deixado a mesa, eu olhei de volta para Jake.

"Honestamente?" Eu repeti, incitando-o a continuar. Eu estava muito menos interessada no meu jantar do que em qualquer revelação que Jake faria sobre por que ele tinha ligado para este pequeno encontro.

"Honestamente?" Ele começou a colocar comida em seu prato. "Eu queria pedir desculpas".

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Pedir desculpas? Pelo quê?"

"Você não acha que eu tenho alguma coisa pelo que pedir desculpas?" Ele sorriu com tristeza.

"Bem, certamente. _Eu _posso pensar em uma ladainha de coisas pelas quais você deveria se desculpar, mas, desde que nos separamos, você e eu não estivemos exatamente na mesma página com isso".

Jacob riu e mordeu um rolo de ovo. "Bem, talvez eu esteja começando a ver o seu lado das coisas. Sinto muito por tudo isso. Pela maneira como eu te tratei. Mas, acima de tudo, pela falta de respeito que eu mostrei a você por traí-la. Em sua casa".

Fiquei de boca aberta enquanto o assistia comer. Quando ele finalmente olhou para mim, ele levantou as sobrancelhas para a expressão de choque no meu rosto.

"O que é isso, Jake? Você não descobriu que tem alguma doença que ameaça sua vida e sente a necessidade de fazer as pazes ou algo assim, não é?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, novamente sorrindo. "Não há nenhum motivo. Olhe, as coisas aconteceram da maneira que deveriam. Eu amo Rachel e não trocaria a minha vida agora por nada. Eu até amo ser um pai, se você pode acreditar nisso, embora eu admitirei que estava morrendo de medo e não de todo feliz com isso até o momento em que nós a trouxemos para casa. Mas, ter uma filha abriu meus olhos para algumas coisas. E uma delas foi a de que, se alguém algum dia mostrar a ela o mesmo desrespeito que eu mostrei a você, eu puxarei suas bolas do seu corpo de forma extremamente lenta e as empurrarei pela sua garganta".

Minha boca se abriu de novo e eu queria ter pedido uma bebida alcoólica.

"Eu não posso evitar o momento em que me apaixonei por Rachel." Ele continuou. "Mas eu nunca deveria ter lidado com as coisas do jeito que eu fiz. Você nunca fez nada para merecer isso".

Eu finalmente fechei minha boca e me recostei na cadeira, observando-o por um momento enquanto ele casualmente comia do seu enorme prato de comida. Uma vez que eu tinha meu juízo sobre mim de novo, eu finalmente comecei a servir a minha própria comida.

"Uau." Eu disse. "Jacob, eu aprecio você dizer tudo isso. Estou _chocada_, mas eu aprecio isso".

Ele riu, ainda comendo. O homem sempre teve o maior apetite de qualquer um que eu já tinha conhecido, e nada parecia impedi-lo de comer. Não são muitas as pessoas que podiam reconhecer estragar as coisas a ponto de merecer ser castrados e alimentados à força com seus próprios órgãos genitais, sem perder uma mordida. Jacob era um tipo peculiar.

Nós comemos em silêncio por alguns instantes, minha mente ainda se recuperando do seu discurso. Eu ocasionalmente olhei para cima da minha comida, mistificada para encontrá-lo sorrindo calorosamente para mim.

"Então, como é a criança?" Eu finalmente perguntei, inquieta com o seu olhar constante.

"O nome dela é Renesmee".

Eu parei com o meu garfo a meio caminho da minha boca, olhando para ele e tentando não cair na gargalhada.

Jacob abaixou seu próprio garfo e me deu um olhar aguçado.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"_O quê_, o quê?"

"Por que você está me dando esse olhar?"

Eu soltei meu garfo. "Jacob, quando você escolhe nomear sua filha de _Renesmee_, é melhor você se acostumar com as pessoas dando a você olhares estranhos".

Ele suspirou e olhou para o teto. "Eu sei. É um nome horrível. Rachel queria nomeá-la em homenagem tanto à sua mãe como sua madrasta, e é com isso que ela veio".

Eu sorri, rindo internamente pra caramba. "Bem, foi bom em teoria, de qualquer maneira".

"Eu a chamo de Nessie".

Eu quase engasguei com o meu rolo de ovo. "Sim, porque chamá-la do apelido para o _Monstro do Lago Ness_ é muito melhor do que Renesmee." Eu balancei minha cabeça e comecei a rir, incapaz de me controlar. "É melhor você começar a poupar agora para as contas de terapia dela".

"Ha-ha." Ele disse sarcasticamente, mas sorriu apesar de si mesmo.

A troca pareceu quebrar totalmente o gelo e nós passamos o resto da noite em uma conversa agradável. Ele me contou sobre o que estava acontecendo na universidade, quem estava dormindo com quem, quem tinha artigos sendo publicados e a quem tinha sido negada a posse. Contei-lhe sobre Edward e demos uma boa risada com a ironia de eu namorar um homem mais jovem. Ele perguntou sobre o bem-estar de Rose e Alice. Nós até conseguimos relembrar um pouco e rir um pouco. Antes que eu percebesse, nós tínhamos aberto nossos biscoitos da sorte e ele estava pagando a conta.

"Então, o que Rachel pensa de você me levando para jantar hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele me levava para a minha caminhonete.

Ele deu de ombros. "Foi ideia dela, na verdade".

Eu estava prestes a perguntar pelos detalhes disso quando ele parou abruptamente.

"Jesus, Bella!" Ele disse, seus olhos arregalados. "O que aconteceu com a sua _caminhonete_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>__  
>Parece que as coisas voltaram a ficar bem entre Edward e Bella, e até com Jake ela conseguiu fazer as pazes... e o que foi esse final? Quem será que está perseguindo Bella e fazendo todas essas coisas?<em>

_Não esqueçam das reviews e até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. A revelação

**Capítulo 25 – A revelação**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Eu posso ser o ex-marido idiota, mas eu não sou um _idiota_!"

Jake estava sendo interrogado pelo policial que reconheci como alguém que esteve na minha casa no Halloween: Embry Call.

"Se você quiser me prender por alguma coisa, policial, vá em frente e eu ligarei para o meu advogado. Se não, por favor, pare de falar comigo como se eu fosse procurado pelo FBI por esconder Bin Laden no meu porão".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando mordi meu lábio em uma tentativa de impedir as risadas de escapar. Apesar do quase ataque de pânico que tinha me deixado tremendo quando me sentei na calçada do estacionamento, o casaco de Jake acondicionado em torno dos meus ombros, eu tive que dar o braço a torcer. Eu sempre amei a forma como as palavras sem esforço trilhavam da sua língua em padrões muitas vezes divertidos. Era bonito de se ver. Eu poderia sentar e ouvi-lo falar, sobre qualquer coisa, por horas e nunca me cansar. O homem tinha literalmente me falado até tirar minha calcinha uma vez, afinal.

Claro, o fato de que ele era grande e bonito e sua pele brilhava um bronzeado avermelhado não machucava muito também. Realisticamente, minha calcinha e eu nunca tivemos muita chance.

O Policial Call, no entanto, não ficou tão divertido. Ele olhou fixamente de volta para Jake, que era um total de quatro centímetros mais alto do que ele, pelo menos, mas que realmente não parecia muito maior da minha perspectiva. Ele tinha uma caneta em uma mão e um bloco de papel na outra, e o olhar em seus olhos dizia a Jake (e eu) que ele tinha, de fato, considerado o professor um idiota.

"Perdoe-me se eu acho curioso que o veículo da Senhorita Swan simplesmente aconteceu de ser vandalizado na noite em que você jantou com ela, um jantar para o qual você estava atrasado".

Jake suspirou e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Policial, eu sou um professor titular e respeitado de Literatura Americana na UCLA. Eu tenho um bebê pequeno em casa e pretendo me casar com a mulher que eu amo assim que o meu divórcio for finalizado, o que acontece de ser amanhã, por sinal. O que no mundo eu teria a ganhar assediando minha ex-mulher dessa maneira?"

O policial simplesmente deu de ombros e olhou para baixo para o seu bloco de papel, fazendo anotações. "Eu não tenho a pretensão de entender os motivos de algumas pessoas. Estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho." Ele olhou diretamente para Jake. "E, felizmente, o restaurante tem vigilância por vídeo do seu estacionamento. Então nós simplesmente veremos quem é o autor do crime".

"Bem, eu certamente posso ver por que estamos todos parados aqui perdendo tempo, então, em vez de _rever o vídeo_." Eu pensei que a cabeça de Jake poderia explodir.

O Policial Call olhou para mim então, a expressão em seu rosto suavizando muito. "Nós entraremos em contato, Srta. Swan, quando revirmos a gravação. Não demorará muito, mas não podemos fazer isso aqui, então você pode ter que vir até a delegacia para dar uma olhada nela também".

Limpei minha garganta, que estava sufocada com a emoção da noite. "Sim, claro. Obrigada, Policial. Por tudo".

Eu não me incomodei em tentar levantar. A última vez que tinha feito isso, eu essencialmente caí de volta à minha posição sentada, de qualquer maneira. Ele assentiu antes de dar um último olhar a Jake e virar as costas para nós. Jake estatelou seu grande corpo na calçada ao meu lado, passando o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Eu me aninhei contra ele, agradecida. Ele sempre foi extremamente quente, muito quente. Durante o verão, quando compartilhávamos uma cama em uma base regular, eu muitas vezes acabava dormindo em nosso quarto de hóspedes por grande parte da noite, porque dormir ao lado de Jacob Black era como dormir ao lado de um aquecedor que bombeava consistentes 42ºC. Nas noites frias de inverno, porém, quando a nossa velha casa caía para temperaturas frias, ter o meu próprio forno para me aconchegar enquanto cada um de nós lia nosso respectivo livro do momento havia sido extremamente convidativo, reconfortante e, ocasionalmente, até mesmo excitante.

Nós observamos juntos enquanto minha velha caminhonete, agora manchada com as palavras feias _vagabunda_ e _puta_, entre outras, cortesia de uma lata barata de tinta spray preta e intenções vis de alguém, foi levantada em um caminhão de reboque e preparada para ser rebocado para a delegacia. O pára-brisa foi surrado e parecia que alguém tinha dado uma machadada em seu capô.

Algumas lágrimas caíram pelas minhas bochechas enquanto eu pensava em Charlie, em todos os anos que ele passou ao volante daquela velha Chevy e todos os quilômetros de estrada que nós três tínhamos visto juntos. Senti um pedaço do meu coração rasgando um pouco enquanto Charlie parecia arrancado de mim de novo com o motor do caminhão de reboque sendo ligado. O braço de Jake apertou perceptivamente em torno de mim e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito grande e largo, ainda duro com músculo, mesmo quando ele se aproximava dos 50 anos.

"Charlie ainda está com você, Bells." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, conhecendo meus pensamentos sem eu ter que falar deles.

"Eu sei." Eu funguei. "É só que... Jesus, o que diabos mais vai acontecer?"

Jacob deixou-me chorar em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de bagunçar meu cabelo com sua mão grande. "Então... alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer, Bella? Alguma coisa nova acontecendo com você?" Eu podia ouvir a diversão em sua voz, embora eu mantivesse meu rosto em seu peito.

Respirei fundo antes de responder. "Alguém está me perseguindo." Imaginei que uma resposta direta era a minha melhor opção.

"Eu vejo".

Eu me afastei dele finalmente, sentando-me e enxugando o rosto com as mãos. "Eu acho que é um cara que trabalhava comigo".

"Oh?" Ele me olhou com curiosidade.

Eu sabia que ele queria saber todos os detalhes, mas eu não tinha a energia para contar a ele. Em vez disso, dei de ombros.

"Eu não sei realmente. Esperançosamente eles têm essa coisa mais recente em vídeo e nós podemos fazer alguma coisa".

Ele olhou para mim, inclinando o pescoço para olhar diretamente em meu rosto. "Esta _última_ coisa?" Suas sobrancelhas se uniram enquanto ele lia o que eu estava revelando através dos meus olhos. "Você está bem, Bells? O que mais ele fez para prejudicá-la?"

Suspirei e sabia que era inútil tentar colocar uma cara corajosa na frente do homem que me conhecia tão bem por tantos anos.

"Fisicamente? Eu estou bem. Ele não me tocou. Ele está apenas fazendo sua presença conhecida, eu acho." Suspirei novamente e limpei meu rosto. "É realmente uma longa história, Jake, e eu apenas gostaria de ir para casa logo, se estiver tudo bem com você".

Os proprietários do restaurante, que tinham vindo para fora enquanto a polícia estava em sua propriedade, nos deram uma última olhada antes de caminhar lentamente de volta para o seu local de trabalho. Eu me perguntava se algum dia teria coragem de comer lá novamente.

"Claro." Jake disse, seu braço serpenteando ao redor dos meus ombros mais uma vez. "Eu a levarei para casa." Ele não fez nenhum movimento para se levantar, porém, e nós permanecemos sentados por alguns instantes, em silêncio.

"Você sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa, você pode me chamar, certo?" Ele estava olhando para o chão enquanto perguntava e eu sorri.

"Eu sei." Eu disse, batendo meu ombro contra o peito dele.

"Quero dizer, eu posso já não ser o seu marido, mas isso não significa que eu não me importo com você. Você precisa de alguém para ficar com você?"

Eu ri então, e foi realmente genuíno. Quase foi bom. "Oh, sim. Isso seria ir mais além com a nova esposa".

Ele sorriu e olhou para mim. "Rachel entenderia, Bella. Quero dizer, se eu explicasse".

Eu assenti, sabendo que ele poderia falar para entrar ou sair de qualquer coisa se ele precisasse. "Está tudo bem, Jake. Eu estou hospedada com Rosalie".

"Sério?" Ele parecia ainda mais alarmado, sabendo que eu tinha sido essencialmente expulsa da minha casa. Ele sabia o quanto eu amava a nossa casa. "Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei." Eu dei de ombros. "Várias semanas, eu acho".

Nós permanecemos sentados em silêncio, nenhum de nós aparentemente tendo a energia para se mover dos nossos lugares na calçada fria. O céu estava muito escuro então e a maioria dos carros tinha desaparecido do estacionamento do restaurante. Puxei seu casaco mais apertado ao redor dos meus ombros quando uma leve brisa serpenteou seu caminho em torno de nós.

"Rapaz, o quanto era grande o pau enfiado na bunda daquele policial, de qualquer maneira?"

Eu hesitei, minha cabeça girando ao redor para Jake, minha boca se abriu ligeiramente em surpresa com a sua escolha de palavra, antes de eu me inclinar para a frente com as risadas, lágrimas de tensão liberada agora descendo pelas minhas bochechas enquanto eu olhava para ele, agradecida. A risada de Jacob gritou atrás de mim enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas.

**~ O ~**

Eu chorei no ombro de Rosalie por uma boa meia hora antes de finalmente cair na cama. Já era tarde e eu estava exausta, mas eu precisava falar com Edward antes de adormecer. Eu só esperava que ele já não estivesse dormindo quando eu ligasse.

"Bella?" Ele parecia aliviado quando atendeu o telefone.

"Oi." Eu disse suavemente. "Desculpe, está muito tarde".

Seu alívio se transformou em irritação. "Eu pensei que você me ligaria logo após o jantar. Já passa da _meia-noite_, Bella. Quero dizer, quanto tempo leva para jantar? Você sabe o que eu-"

Eu de repente, e um pouco alto, comecei a chorar novamente.

"Bella? Eu, merda! Bella, eu sinto muito. Deus, eu sou um babaca".

"Não, é que – eu estou bem." Eu quase engasguei em minhas lágrimas enquanto falava. "Sinto muito. Estou apenas chateada".

"Bem, sim, eu posso dizer. Baby, o que aconteceu? Jacob fez alguma coisa para você?" Eu podia ouvi-lo ficar com raiva de novo e eu rapidamente tentei deixá-lo à vontade a esse respeito.

"Não, não. Jake foi realmente ótimo." Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Você pode esperar um segundo?"

Eu não esperei pela sua resposta antes de colocar o telefone para baixo e pegar um lenço de papel, assoando meu nariz e limpando meu rosto, tentando me recompor para que pudesse falar coerentemente. Eu podia ouvi-lo falando freneticamente ao telefone enquanto estava situado na cama ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia entender o que ele estava dizendo. Respirei fundo antes de pegar meu celular e falar para ele de novo.

"Tudo bem. Estou bem agora. Desculpe por isso".

Edward soou cauteloso. "Bella... O que está acontecendo aí?"

E então eu disse a ele. Eu não consegui passar toda a história sem lágrimas novamente correndo pelo meu rosto, mas eu fui muito bem e fui capaz de relatar tudo, começando com o pedido de desculpas inesperado de Jacob, com a descoberta da minha caminhonete. Eu acabei com ele me trazendo de volta para a casa de Rosalie.

Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes depois que eu tinha terminado. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando, ou mesmo se ele ainda estava na linha.

"Edward?"

"Estou voltando para casa, Bella".

Suspirei pesadamente, lágrimas ameaçando mais uma vez. "Você não pode fazer isso, Edward".

"Eu certamente posso. Eles têm vôos partindo de Dallas o tempo todo".

Eu essencialmente o ignorei. "A que horas é a sua reunião amanhã?"

"Onze. Nós deveríamos almoçar depois. Esse cara Walters deveria me mostrar qual é o _verdadeiro churrasco do Texas_ ou algum disparate." Eu podia ouvir a impaciência em sua voz.

"A que horas é o seu vôo para casa?"

Foi a sua vez de suspirar. "Não até às 16hs".

"Então, você estará em casa por volta das 18hs, ou algo assim, certo? Com a mudança de fuso horário?" Deitei na cama, segurando o telefone na curva do meu pescoço.

"Bella, eu estou voltando para casa. Posso encontrar com o Crater em outro momento".

"Crater? Eles são um novo cliente, Edward. Você não pode descartá-los. Inferno, se você vier voando para casa cada vez que tenho algum novo dilema, ao ritmo que estou, você nunca conseguirá terminar nenhum trabalho." Tentei rir da minha fraca tentativa de humor.

"Bella..."

"Ouça, Edward." Funguei as lágrimas restantes e endureci, fechando meus olhos. "Não há absolutamente nenhum ponto em você vir para casa agora. Nós dois estamos cansados , nós precisamos dormir, e eu o verei amanhã de qualquer maneira. Apenas venha me pegar na casa de Rosalie em seu caminho do aeroporto para casa, está bem?"

Ele suspirou de novo e hesitou por um momento antes de responder. "Eu peguei um ônibus. Ligarei para você quando chegar em casa e vou buscá-la".

"Eu posso simplesmente encontrá-lo na sua casa. Isso seria mais fácil, e dessa maneira eu conseguirei vê-lo mais cedo. Ligue-me quando você aterrissar".

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos novamente e fechei meus olhos com força, segurando mais lágrimas. Eu não queria nada mais do que estar em seus braços naquele momento, sentir suas mãos quentes em mim e deixá-lo me confortar e proteger. Mas eu sabia que não era uma possibilidade, não até a noite seguinte. Desde sua briga com James, e considerando o fato de que ele era tão novo, Edward ainda estava caminhando em uma fronteira tênue no trabalho. Ele ainda tinha que realmente provar a si mesmo. Eu queria que ele se apresentasse como eu sabia que ele podia, e eu não queria ser a causa de quaisquer problemas relacionados com o trabalho para ele.

"São apenas algumas horas, realmente. Você estará em casa antes de saber." Eu não sabia se estava tentando convencê-lo, ou a mim.

Ouvi outro suspiro em seu lado da linha. "Bella... eu quero estar aí com você".

"E você estará. Em breve. Vá jogar seu charme neles e coma um churrasco gostoso por mim e eu o verei amanhã à noite, ok?"

"Bella... eu te amo, baby".

Eu sorri, outro pequeno suspiro deslizando através dos meus lábios. "Eu sei, Teddy. Eu também te amo".

**~ O ~**

Acordei com um sobressalto, sentindo uma mão no meu ombro. Meu coração estava na minha garganta e um grito em meus lábios, mas eu o segurei ao ouvir suas palavras.

"Shh." Os lábios de Edward roçaram meu ombro, sobre a camiseta que eu usava. "Sou apenas eu, baby".

"Ed-" Sentei-me, no meio do caminho. "O que o – _o quê_? Por que você está aqui?"

Ele riu quando eu balancei a cabeça, tentando acordar o suficiente para compreender completamente a situação em mãos.

"Eu fui para o aeroporto depois que desligamos. Peguei o primeiro vôo da manhã." Sua mão se moveu pelo meu braço em uma carícia. "Desculpe por assustá-la. Eu não consegui ficar em Dallas, baby, não depois do que você me disse".

Respirei fundo e sorri. Esta foi a primeira vez que fiquei grata a ele por me ignorar.

"Nós não podemos fazer barulho aqui, no entanto, ou Rosalie cortará minha garganta." Ele disse. "Ela já me odeia por acordá-la às seis e meia da manhã." Ele riu de novo, sua mão apertando meu bíceps.

"Eu posso imaginar." Olhei para ele, virando meu corpo para seguir minha linha de visão. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"É bom vê-la também." Ele segurou meu rosto em sua mão quando riu novamente.

Eu sorri e suspirei, inclinando em sua carícia quando coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro. "Estou muito contente em vê-lo, Edward. Eu só... quero dizer, e quanto ao seu encontro com o Crater?"

Ele deu de ombros e se aconchegou ao meu lado. Ouvi seus sapatos caírem no chão quando ele os chutou dos seus pés. "Eu ligarei para eles mais tarde. Eu direi que estou doente, ou algo assim. Nós podemos remarcar. Isso não é o fim do mundo".

Observei seu rosto, tanto quanto eu podia na luz limitada flutuando através da sombra da janela, e comecei a rir. Ele sorriu quando olhou para mim.

"Você praticou dizer isso?"

Ele riu, mergulhando a cabeça e a apoiando no meu ombro. "Talvez um pouco".

"Você esperava que eu desse uma merda a você sobre voltar para casa?"

Nós ainda estávamos rindo enquanto ele beijava meu ombro. "Você não vai?"

Eu suspirei, ainda sorrindo enquanto minha mão se movia para o seu cabelo. "Você sabe, eu deveria... quero dizer, eu não quero interferir com o seu trabalho... mas eu estou muito contente de vê-lo agora, eu realmente não me importo sobre o Crater".

Ele levantou a cabeça e pressionou seus lábios nos meus, seus dedos arrastando levemente em meu pescoço antes de ele colocar sua mão no meu ombro. Suspirei quando ele quebrou o beijo e se aconchegou mais no meu lado. Ele se aconchegou junto às minhas costas, de conchinha comigo, seu braço em volta do meu tronco. Seu outro braço estava envolto em todo o travesseiro em cima da minha cabeça. Ele beijou minha orelha, suavemente.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou.

Suspirei de novo, tentando me aproximar ainda mais dele, embora fosse impossível. Segurei sua mão na minha. Nossos pés entrelaçados.

"Estou _muito_ melhor agora".

Eu voltei a dormir em seus braços.

**~ O ~**

"E agora?" Edward expressou a pergunta que eu tinha feito a mim mesma o dia todo.

Quinta-feira tinha sido um dia estressantemente ocupado e eu nunca tinha sido mais apreciativa da sua companhia. Nós tínhamos ligado para Carlisle na primeira hora da manhã e explicamos o que estava acontecendo e que nós dois tiraríamos o dia de folga, e, provavelmente, sexta-feira também. Como eu sabia que seria, ele foi compreensivo e extremamente preocupado com o meu bem-estar, oferecendo toda a assistência possível, inclusive o uso de um quarto vago em sua casa, caso eu precisasse. Ele até se ofereceu para ligar para Crater e acalmar as coisas com eles em nome de Edward. Fui lembrada novamente por que eu pensava nele mais como um amigo do que meu chefe. Pouco tempo depois dessa conversa, veio uma ligação da Policial Leah Clearwater, pedindo que eu fosse até a delegacia de polícia para olhar a fita de vídeo do estacionamento.

"Puta merda." Edward disse enquanto observávamos James usar uma lata de tinta spray na amada Chevy do meu pai. Ele tinha um boné de baseball em sua cabeça, mas era, inequivocamente, James. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Ele ainda usava aquele seu sorriso bajulador enquanto esmagava um pé de cabra contra o pára-brisa.

As lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto e o Policial Call me ofereceu um lenço de papel. Eu sorri para ele, agradecida. A mão de Edward acariciou minhas costas amorosamente quando ele sentou na cadeira dobrável de metal ao meu lado.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse. "Eu sei que é apenas uma _caminhonete, _mas..."

"Não é apenas a sua caminhonete." O Policial Call respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Este homem tem feito muito para atingi-la. Não sinta a necessidade de pedir desculpas." Ele esperou até que eu tivesse controle de mim mesma antes de continuar.

"Aqui está a coisa." Ele disse. "Nós vamos buscá-lo por vandalismo, mas ele será liberado imediatamente e enfrentará uma multa. Legalmente, ele pode ser jogado na cadeia, mas isso não vai acontecer. Mesmo se acontecesse, seria por um tempo muito curto. Então, aqui vai a minha sugestão: arrume um advogado, ou vá você mesma para o tribunal, e solicite uma ordem de restrição. Leva apenas um dia para consegui-la. E eu mesmo vou entregá-la a ele, se você quiser".

"E que bem isso fará?" Edward perguntou quando limpei meu nariz e olhei para o policial com olhos molhados.

"Honestamente?" O Policial Call olhou para ele. Notei que ele estava sendo muito mais agradável com Edward dessa vez do que da última vez que se encontraram. "Não muito. Mas eu o deixarei saber, em termos inequívocos, que eu estarei de olho nele. E, pelo menos com uma ordem de restrição, se ele chegar em qualquer lugar perto da Srta. Swan ou sua propriedade, você pode nos chamar imediatamente e nós podemos prendê-lo".

"Por que isso não me faz sentir melhor?" Eu perguntei e o policial olhou para mim com simpatia.

"Eu realmente sinto muito. Mas... bem, ele não _fez _nada ainda. Quero dizer, nada que constitui um crime grave. Nada que possamos provar, de qualquer maneira".

Como se no piloto automático, assinei a papelada e dei ao policial todas as informações que eu tinha sobre James. O Policial Call imediatamente contatou outros policiais para prender James sob a acusação de contravenção de vandalismo assim que o encontrassem, provavelmente no trabalho, naquele dia. Esse conhecimento trouxe um sorriso verdadeiro no meu rosto pela primeira vez durante todo o dia. Eu esperava que eles o encontrassem no trabalho e eu esperava que ele fosse humilhado.

Edward me acompanhou até o seu carro, seu braço em volta de mim, e nós dirigimos para o tribunal. Um extra de quatro horas de pé na fila e preenchendo formulários mais tarde e nós fomos informados que, como agora passava das 16hs, não haveria juiz disponível para rever tudo até o dia seguinte.

"Caralho!" Edward expressou sua irritação batendo com o punho contra o volante uma vez que estávamos sozinhos e de volta em seu Volvo. Lágrimas novamente começaram a deslizar silenciosamente pelas minhas bochechas enquanto eu olhava pela janela do passageiro, olhando para o estacionamento cinza. Alguns pombos se reuniam ao lado de um sedan preto, bicando algo no chão.

"Podemos _ir_, Edward?" Eu me sentia doente. Eu sabia que uma ordem de restrição não ajudaria tanto assim, mas eu ainda não queria esperar mais um dia para ter um processo em meu nome. E ter que voltar ao tribunal no dia seguinte para colocar o assunto para descansar era simplesmente pouco atraente.

Ele suspirou e colocou a mão na minha coxa, esfregando-a levemente. "Claro. Eu sinto muito, baby".

Ele ligou o carro enquanto eu olhava para ele. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu estou chateada também." Eu tentei sorrir.

Nós dirigimos em silêncio por alguns minutos, Edward olhando para a estrada na frente dele e eu encarando. Eu estava tentando ler seu rosto, mas suas feições normalmente expressivas não me diziam nada. Sua mandíbula estava apertada, porém, e ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.

"E agora?" Ele finalmente perguntou, expressando o pensamento que eu tive durante todo o dia.

Eu não tinha ideia do que viria a seguir. Parecia como se um tapete fosse gradualmente puxado debaixo de mim – lento o suficiente para que eu soubesse que estava acontecendo, mas não lento o suficiente para me permitir tempo para encontrar um lugar macio para pousar.

"Bem... eu acho que voltamos para a sua casa, se estiver tudo bem com você. E eu acordo amanhã e volto para o tribunal".

Ele olhou para mim brevemente, apertando minha mão na sua antes de treinar seus olhos de volta na estrada. "Primeiro de tudo, é claro que eu a quero na minha casa. E, em segundo lugar, você quer dizer que _nós _voltaremos ao tribunal amanhã".

Eu não discuti. Sorri, em vez disso, e aumentei meu aperto em sua mão. Eu o queria comigo e, de forma egoísta, nem sequer me preocupei com o seu trabalho naquele momento.

"Eu também estou morrendo de fome, apesar de tudo".

Assim que eu disse isso, ouvi o estômago de Edward rosnar e não pude deixar de rir.

"Sim, desculpe." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Eu também estou com muita fome".

Em toda a loucura do dia, nós não tínhamos encontrado tempo para comer desde a manhã.

"Bem, se você vai me levar de volta para a sua casa, eu farei o jantar para nós".

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Bella." Ele pegou minha mão para colocá-la plana contra a sua coxa. Sua própria mão se moveu em toda a parte de trás dela, seus dedos fazendo cócegas entre meus dedos. "Podemos pegar alguma coisa, ou pedir, ou qualquer outra coisa".

"Honestamente, Edward, eu prefiro cozinhar. Isso tirará minha mente das... coisas." Estendi a mão sobre o console central para agarrar seu antebraço com a mão que não estava sendo segurada pela sua. Eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar perto o suficiente dele. Eu queria a certeza do seu toque, a segurança encontrada em seu calor. "Além disso, eu realmente tive o suficiente de comida pronta por um tempo".

Ele sorriu. "Bem, eu sou todo para uma refeição caseira, mas eu não sei se tenho muita comida na minha casa".

Dei de ombros e sugeri que parássemos em um mercado no caminho para casa.

Ele estava certo. Edward não tinha quase nada em sua geladeira e armários, além do que descarregamos depois da nossa viagem ao mercado.

"Cara." Eu disse, parada na frente da sua despensa. "O que você _come_ quando eu não estou por perto?"

Ele riu atrás de mim quando começou a abrir uma garrafa de vinho tinto. "Eu sou um homem simples, querida. Eu como um monte de pizza, comida chinesa e hambúrgueres".

Enruguei meu nariz e virei-me para encará-lo, dando-lhe um olhar de desaprovação. Debrucei-me sobre um bloco de papel, fazendo uma lista de compras para o dia seguinte, já que eu retornaria ao mercado.

"Você sabe... você pode sempre vir morar aqui comigo e me alimentar sempre que quiser".

Meu celular tocou, fazendo-me saltar exatamente quando minha garganta começou a ficar seca, em resposta à declaração de Edward. Ele começou a rir.

"Salva pelo gongo." Ele disse.

Eu apenas olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados enquanto falava ao telefone. "Olá?"

"Srta. Swan?"

"Sim".

Edward ainda estava rindo enquanto servia vinho em duas taças.

"Aqui é o Policial Call, do Departamento de Polícia de Long Beach".

"Claro." Eu disse, de repente pouco à vontade. "Como você está?"

"Bem, eu estou bem, minha senhora, obrigado por perguntar".

"Policial, nós não tivemos a discussão sobre me chamar de minha senhora?"

Ele riu e assim o fez Edward, para quem eu olhei bem-humorada enquanto ele tomava um gole de vinho.

"Desculpe, minha se – uh – Srta. Swan. Eu só queria que você soubesse que nós pegamos James Legion esta tarde, em seu local de trabalho".

Edward olhou para cima com o meu suspiro e eu dei-lhe um grande sorriso. Ele o retornou, seus olhos brilhando.

"Essa é uma ótima notícia, Policial." Eu disse ao telefone.

"Sim, bem, ele está aqui agora, mas ele não ficará por muito tempo. Nós tivemos... uhm... tivemos alguns atrasos no processamento da sua papelada." O Policial Call riu. "Mas ele verá um juiz noturno do tribunal. Como eu disse a você, eu duvido que ele fique algum tempo preso. Vandalismo é uma contravenção e, crimes como estes, você sabe, nossas cadeias estão cheias".

Meu sorriso vacilou um pouco, mas eu ainda estava bastante feliz sobre como as coisas tinham virado. "Eu entendo, Policial. Eu realmente aprecio tudo que você fez".

"É apenas o meu trabalho, Srta. Swan. Você conseguiu a ordem de restrição?"

Expliquei-lhe que teria de ser aprovada e processada no dia seguinte.

"Ok, bem, a minha oferta ainda está de pé. Eu ficaria feliz em ter certeza de que ele foi avisado, se você quiser minha ajuda".

"Obrigada. De novo." Ri com o fato de que eu sempre parecia estar agradecendo esse homem que eu nem conhecia. "Eu posso muito bem aceitá-lo com isso".

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu pisquei para ele, sorrindo novamente. Ele olhou para mim, com expectativa, quando desliguei a ligação. Sem dizer uma palavra, eu andei até ele e passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, descansando meu rosto contra o seu peito. Ele colocou sua taça no balcão e passou os braços em volta de mim também.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse em seu peito. "Muito bem, na verdade. Eles pegaram James. Eles o estão processando agora".

Eu senti mais do que ouvi sua grande expiração de ar. "Bem, isso é uma boa notícia".

"Mmm..." Fechei meus olhos e escutei os sons suaves da respiração de Edward e o ritmo abafado do seu coração batendo. Se eu pudesse ter caído no sono em pé, eu provavelmente teria.

Em pouco tempo, senti sua mão no meu cabelo. "Você está bem, querida?"

"Mmm..." Murmurei novamente. Respirei fundo, inalando seu perfume de Edward, e senti uma dor no meu peito. Afastando-me um pouco, eu olhei para ele, meus olhos úmidos.

"Edward, eu sinto muito".

Ele pareceu surpreso quando segurou meu rosto com a palma da mão. "O quê? Pelo que você sente muito?"

"Por - por duvidar de você. Por não confiar totalmente em você".

"Ssh." Ele me puxou para o seu peito de novo e passou os braços em volta de mim com força. "Eu não quero ouvir mais nada, Bella".

Eu tentei me afastar do seu aperto. "Mas-"

"Mas nada." Ele disse. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de pegar meu rosto e segurá-lo enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. "Olhe, Bella, eu entendo por que você não podia realmente confiar em mim. Eu odiava isso, mas é a minha própria culpa. E com toda essa loucura que a rodeia, bem, eu simplesmente não a culpo. Em nada".

Ele beijou meus lábios suavemente e eu suspirei, fechando meus olhos com força contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam novamente. Ele esperou até que eu os abrisse antes de falar novamente.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Mais do que a minha vida. E eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para provar a você que você pode confiar em mim de agora em diante".

"Edward." Eu o segurei ainda mais apertado a mim, minhas mãos apertando juntas atrás dele. Meu queixo descansou contra seu peito enquanto eu olhava para ele. "Eu _confio_ em você, Edward. E eu também te amo. Eu não posso acreditar no quanto eu te amo".

**~ O ~**

"Você sempre foi tão belo?"

Eu estava deitada no sofá lendo, meus pés no colo de Edward quando ele sentou com seu próprio livro em uma das mãos. Ele distraidamente acariciava e apertava meu pé com a outra mão. Eu o observei sobre meus óculos. Por mais que eu amasse olhar para seus lindos olhos e lábios magnéticos quando ele olhava para mim, eu frequentemente me encontrava olhando para o seu perfil encantador, assim como fiz na noite em que nos conhecemos. Suas feições, o modo como suas costeletas arrastavam naturalmente até seu queixo esculpido, seu rosto nunca deixando de me encantar.

Ele virou a cabeça para sorrir para mim. "Desculpe-me?"

Coloquei meu livro e os óculos no chão e me arrastei até ele, eventualmente montando seu colo. Ele descansou suas mãos em meus quadris.

"Estou falando sério." Eu disse. "Enquanto crescia, você sempre foi, tipo, o garoto mais bonito da sala de aula? Todas as meninas tinham paixões loucas por você?" Eu me mexi um pouco quando sorri para ele, provocando.

Ele continuou a sorrir para mim, seus olhos dançando com diversão. "Verdade?"

"Claro." Eu assenti.

"Sim".

Eu ri, esperando que sua resposta não fosse nada além da que ele tinha me dado. Ele riu junto e continuou.

"Eu acho que passei por uma fase estranha por alguns meses por volta dos 12 anos de idade".

Revirei meus olhos e dei um tapa em seu peito. "Oh, pobrezinho. Isso deve ter sido uma tortura para você".

"Foi, na verdade. Acho que eu lembro de ter uma espinha".

Ele riu de novo quando eu novamente dei um tapa em seu peito. Suas mãos se moveram para trás de mim e me puxaram para mais perto.

"Bem, e quanto a você? Eu tenho certeza que você sempre foi a mais bonita, a mais popular".

Comecei a rir de novo quando ele olhou para mim com ar divertido .

"Dificilmente".

Ele apertou a parte superior da minha bunda com as mãos. "O que você quer dizer? Você não fez _cirurgia plástica_ ou algo assim, então eu tenho certeza que você era linda. Você deve ter deixado um rastro de corações quebrados atrás de você".

Eu ri e passei os dedos pelo seu cabelo. "Nem um pouco. Eu era... estranha." Dei de ombros.

Edward parou de rir e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Eu gostaria de ter conhecido você como uma adolescente estranha. Aposto que você era muito quente e apenas não sabia e você não tinha ideia de quantos homens estavam ofegantes em cima de você pelas suas costas".

"Sim. Eu meio que duvido disso." Eu estava a ponto de sair do seu colo, mas ele me segurou.

"Quando é a sua reunião da escola? Eu quero ir e conversar com todos os caras, em primeira mão. E eu quero ter certeza que eles saibam o que eles perderam." Ele riu de novo e beijou meus lábios levemente.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu _realmente_ quero que você vá a uma reunião comigo!"

Ele mordiscou meu pescoço e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Sim?"

Minha mão em seu cabelo o apertou ainda mais para mim. "Seria tão legal exibir meu namorado quente e jovem!"

Ele riu novamente, e a explosão de ar quente contra o meu pescoço me fez tremer. Ele de repente me virou de costas e deitou em cima de mim, prendendo-me debaixo dele.

"Agora eu entendo." Ele disse, esfregando seu nariz em meu pescoço. "Você só me quer por perto para que possa me exibir." Ele parou e olhou para mim, fingindo ofensa. "Eu sou como a porra de um ornamento para você. 'Basta manter a boca fechada e ficar bonito, Teddy'".

Eu ri quando ele novamente mordiscou meu pescoço e minha clavícula. "Oh meu Deus, eu estou tão feliz por termos tido esta conversa. Agora você entende completamente. Eu estava tentando descobrir como dizer isso sem soar rude".

"Está vendo? Comunicação é a base de qualquer relacionamento saudável".

**~ O ~**

A manhã seguinte passou rapidamente, e relativamente indolor. Nós estávamos no tribunal quando abriu e só tivemos que esperar meia hora antes de ver o juiz, que aprovou a minha ordem de restrição temporária e deu-me uma data de julgamento para voltar e começar o negócio real. Depois de uma parada no departamento de polícia e uma breve conversa com o Policial Call, estávamos de volta na casa de Edward rapidamente.

Embora eu não me importasse muito, liguei para Jessica para garantir que as coisas estavam bem no trabalho. Eu estava perdendo a maior parte do entusiasmo que já tive pelo meu trabalho, mas eu me sentia mal que os meus problemas pessoais resultassem em trabalho extra para ela. Ela me garantiu que estava tudo bem e que ela me ligaria se precisasse de mim. Eu sabia que, se e quando eu deixasse o meu trabalho, eu a recomendaria como minha substituta.

Depois que preparei uma salada para o almoço, Edward e eu decidimos ler nossos e-mails. "Leitura de e-mails" transformou-se em várias ligações para Edward, já que ele foi envolvido em obrigações de trabalho. Por volta das 15hs, decidi ir ao mercado e deixá-lo trabalhar. Eu tinha vários itens que queria comprar antes de tentar fazer o jantar e, como eu não tinha vontade de sair do seu apartamento tão cedo, eu queria comprar o suficiente no mercado para que não tivesse que continuar indo todos os dias.

"Bem, espere um minuto." Ele disse quando expliquei isso para ele. "Eu vou com você".

"Não é grande coisa, Edward. Apenas termine o seu trabalho. Estarei de volta em menos de uma hora".

"Tem certeza?" O que quer que _eu_ tivesse, parecia longe de certeza. "Quero dizer, eu realmente não gosto de você ir sozinha".

Na verdade, eu estava nervosa sobre isso também. Mas o que eu disse em seguida era a verdade também. "Edward, eu não posso ter um guarda-costas em todos os lugares que vou. Eu tenho que viver minha vida." Abaixei-me para beijá-lo onde ele estava sentado em sua mesa. "Além disso, você tem trabalho a fazer".

Ele estendeu a mão para traçar minha bochecha com os dedos. " Tem certeza?"

Eu assenti e o beijei novamente. Eu então peguei as chaves da sua mesa e sorri. "Eu estou roubando seu carro, no entanto".

Eu sempre gostava de compras de supermercado. Eu amo cozinhar e amo comer, então acho que isso simplesmente fazia sentido, mas esta viagem foi especialmente agradável para mim porque foi a primeira vez que eu estava fazendo compras para nós. Para Edward e eu - para um apartamento que estávamos, pelo menos temporariamente, dividindo. Sorri pelo meu caminho através dos corredores, planejando as refeições que gostaria de fazer ao longo dos próximos dias. Eu até decidi fazer alarde e comprar-lhe um pouco de sorvete Chunky Monkey.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo quando carreguei as sacolas de supermercado no porta-malas do Volvo de Edward. Se alguém estivesse prestando atenção, provavelmente teria pensado que eu tinha um parafuso solto. E talvez eu tivesse. O fato de que eu poderia ser tão feliz no meio de um momento tão estressante na minha vida era um mistério para mim.

Eu deveria ter sabido que era uma loucura do tipo temporária.

"Bella".

Meu sangue corria como gelo nas minhas veias ao som da voz dele quando bati o porta-malas.

"De jeito nenhum." Eu disse as palavras em voz alta. Eu não me virei, mas sabia quem estava logo atrás de mim.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Ele disse.

"Na verdade, o que você precisa fazer é ficar longe de mim, James, antes de eu tê-lo preso".

Sua risada sombria enviou calafrios através de mim.

"Não quer dizer preso _de novo_?"

Virei-me para ele então, embora eu estivesse andando em direção à porta do lado do motorista do Volvo.

"Você _se _fez ser preso na última vez, James. Mas eu não hesitarei em fazer isso de novo." Apertei o alarme, destravando a porta do carro.

Ele ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo. "Bella, eu não vim aqui para discutir com você. Eu só quero explicar".

"Eu não quero ouvir isso." Eu rapidamente entrei no carro, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou a porta enquanto eu tentava fechá-la.

"Bella, espere! Você não - Eu _amo_ você!"

Meu queixo caiu e eu senti meu rosto empalidecendo quando olhei para seu rosto angustiado ao meu lado.

"Você é fodidamente louco." Eu sussurrei. Tentei novamente puxar a porta fechada, mas ele a segurou com força.

"Bella, deixe-me explicar".

"Deixe-me em paz!"

Puxei a porta e, felizmente, ela voou das suas mãos e fechou com um estrondo. Em uma corrida, eu tranquei as portas e enfiei a chave na ignição. Estendi a mão para o meu telefone quando liguei o carro. James bateu no capô. Eu o ouvi gritar meu nome quando saí do espaço de estacionamento. Felizmente, não havia ninguém estacionado em frente a mim e eu apenas acelerei.

Eu não vi muito enquanto saía do quarteirão, exceto que eu sabia que ele estava me seguindo. Vislumbrei o que eu sabia ser o seu velho Mustang no espelho retrovisor quando uma voz que eu não reconheci atendeu o telefone.

"Departamento de Polícia de Long Beach, Policial Morales falando".

"Eu - eu preciso de Embry Call. Policial Call, por favor." Meu coração estava batendo a mil por hora e eu mal reconhecia minha voz em pânico. Eu estava dirigindo muito rápido e nem sequer diminuí, muito menos parei, para uma luz vermelha quando fiz uma curva à direita.

"Ele não está no momento. Posso ajudá-la?"

"Eu-" Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não conseguia pensar com clareza. Olhei de novo e vi o carro de James no meu espelho retrovisor.

Eu estava perto de um cruzamento. Virar à direita me levaria para a delegacia e eu sabia que uma vez que me aproximasse dela, James recuaria. Pelo menos ele recuaria se fosse de alguma forma são, sobre o que eu não tinha certeza neste ponto. Virar à esquerda me levaria para o apartamento de Edward.

"Senhora?" Eu mal ouvi a voz no telefone e eu o deixei cair. Minha mente correu com pensamentos incoerentes. Eu mal podia ver direito, quanto mais decidir qual poderia ser o meu melhor curso de ação. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, fazendo a minha visão ficar turva. Ouvi a voz de Charlie na minha cabeça, dizendo-me para ir em direção a delegacia, e então eu fui. Mas então eu vi o rosto de Edward, eu ouvi sua voz doce no meu ouvido e sabia que era onde eu queria estar. No último minuto, eu mudei de ideia.

Eu vi quando uma SUV preta apareceu na minha frente. Ouvi o som de buzinas, de pneus cantando. E depois, nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Caramba, parece que agora as coisas chegaram a uma situação ruim, não é? Só espero que agora eles possam prender James por perseguir Bella._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. O ferimento

**Capítulo 26 – O ferimento**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu podia vagamente distinguir o som de vozes ao meu redor, mas eu não conseguia entender o que eles estavam dizendo. Um monte de números estava sendo gritado e em um ponto eu fui levantada, movida. Todo mundo soava como se estivesse sob a água. Fiquei tentando abrir meus olhos, mas eles não quiseram obedecer meu pedido. Alguma coisa estava enrolada ao redor do meu pescoço e eu senti que estava me sufocando, mas quando tentei levantar o braço para tirá-lo, meu braço não se moveu e um choque da pior dor imaginável atirou através do lado esquerdo do meu corpo.

"Apenas fique deitada imóvel, senhorita." Alguém me disse.

"Você pode me ouvir? Qual é o seu nome?"

Achei que as pessoas estavam falando comigo, mas eu ainda não conseguia abrir meus olhos. Eu peguei fragmentos de conversa. "Choque..." "Pressão arterial continua caindo..." "Seu ritmo cardíaco..."

O que exatamente tinha acontecido? A última coisa que eu sabia, eu estava entrando no meu carro - bem, o carro de Edward - depois de fazer compras de supermercado. Eu estava voltando para a casa dele e faria Green Chile Stew para o jantar, já que eu tinha algumas horas para deixar ferver. Eu tinha comprado a cerveja favorita dele e um sorvete. Ele ficaria preocupado quando eu não chegasse em casa.

Esse pensamento me fez começar a entrar em pânico. Era irônico que nada mais parecesse me intimidar, mas de repente todo o meu corpo começou a tremer incontrolavelmente e aquela coisa estúpida ao redor do meu pescoço estava tornando quase impossível respirar. Comecei a ofegar por ar enquanto mais vozes gritavam em torno de mim e eu era levantada e movida novamente.

Eu estava na horizontal, meu corpo ainda tremendo. Alguém me amarrou através das minhas pernas e meu tronco, o que só serviu para aumentar meu pânico. Eu podia ouvir movimento ao meu redor, mas ainda sentia que não conseguia respirar. Ouvi o som de um motor e – isso eram sirenes? _Se eu pudesse apenas abrir meus olhos..._

"Você pode me ouvir, senhorita?" Uma voz de mulher falou comigo, mas eu não podia vê-la. "Você sabe o seu nome?"

Eu tossi então e, antes de desmaiar, ouvi a minha voz como se não viesse do meu próprio corpo.

"Chunky Monkey".

**~ O ~**

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Jesus, aquele som era irritante. Eu não poderia entendê-lo e não poderia afogá-lo. Mais do que isso, eu não conseguia _ver_ nada. Na verdade, isso não é inteiramente verdade. As coisas pareciam muito brilhantes, como se houvesse um holofote iluminando o quarto, mas não havia nada lá. Ninguém, nenhuma coisa, nem mesmo a cama em que eu estava aparentemente deitada. Era como se tudo fosse a mesma cor e misturado em um mar de branco brilhante, não permitindo qualquer delimitação. Havia apenas aquele som irritante.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Minha cabeça doía. Muito. E eu estava mais sedenta do que já estive na minha vida. E o meu nariz coçava, mas quando tentei levantar minha mão para coçá-lo, nada moveu. Eu lentamente me dei conta de que não podia mover meu corpo.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Comecei a entrar em pânico, mas eu não podia falar. Tentei gritar, sentar, abrir meus olhos. Nada. Apenas aquele som, ficando mais alto e mais rápido.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Ela está acordada?"

Quem estava falando? Eu queria gritar que sim, eu estava acordada, e o que diabos estava acontecendo?

Mas, nada.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Como você pôde deixá-la ir sozinha? O que você é, um idiota?"

Rosalie? Isso era Rosalie? Com quem ela estava falando? E por que ela estava falando tão _alto_? Sua voz machucava meus ouvidos. Eu queria dizer isso, mas era incapaz de falar.

"Você não acha que eu me faço essa pergunta 20 vezes por dia? Você não acha-"

Tentei ouvir. Tentei fazer cara ou coroa do que estava acontecendo e onde eu estava, mas tudo o que eu realmente queria era dormir.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Não me deixe".

Eu podia ouvir sua bela voz, embora fosse silenciada. E, mesmo em minha confusão, eu podia sentir que ele segurava minha mão. Senti seus lábios roçando meus dedos e ouvi sua voz novamente.

"Por favor, volte para mim, Bella".

Eu queria dizer a ele que eu nunca o deixaria, que eu o amava, que eu pertencia a ele. As palavras não saíam.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Ela estava chorando. Eu podia ouvir uma garota ao meu lado e ela estava chorando. Quando abri meus olhos, ela olhou para mim e eu reconheci que era Alice. _Eu amo Alice_. Ela não era, no entanto, o que eu queria ver naquele momento.

"Oh meu Deus, _Bella_?" Ela correu rapidamente do quarto, mas estava de volta em um momento. Eu mal conseguia manter meus olhos abertos, mal conseguia me concentrar.

"Edward." Eu só pude sussurrar seu nome.

"Ele está aqui, querida. Ele só foi tomar um café com Jasper... Bella?" Sua mão foi para o lado direito da minha cabeça quando outros, pessoas que eu não conhecia, se moviam pelo quarto.

Meu coração doía e eu queria chorar, mas, em vez disso, eu apenas escapei novamente. O sono nunca pareceu uma bênção.

**~ O ~**

Estava quieto. Inadvertidamente quieto. As luzes brilhantes tinham sido diminuídas também, e eu silenciosamente agradeci quem foi o responsável pelo seu escurecimento. Quando abri meus olhos e os movi ao redor do quarto, eu sabia onde estava: um quarto de hospital. Apenas por que eu estava em uma cama de hospital, no entanto, era um mistério completo.

Eu estava com sede e minha cabeça latejava com uma dor incrível, como eu descobri quando tentei movê-la para olhar ao redor. Antes de fechar meus olhos em agonia, eu vi que meu braço esquerdo estava em um grande gesso e esse gesso tinha o que parecia rosas brilhantes e flores roxas desenhadas sobre ele.

_Mas, que diabos?_

Eu estava assustada e me sentia muito sozinha enquanto vasculhava meu cérebro em um esforço fútil de lembrar exatamente o que tinha acontecido comigo. O que não era um mistério era a dor em meu peito. Eu ansiava por Edward. Eu o queria comigo e lágrimas formaram em meus olhos pela força da necessidade.

"Baby?"

Como se Deus tivesse respondido minha oração silenciosa, eu ouvi seu sussurro de voz para mim. Senti sua mão acariciar meu cabelo. Quando abri meus olhos novamente, seu belo rosto olhou para o meu, suas próprias lágrimas em seus olhos brilhantes. Sua mão agarrou a minha para o seu peito.

"Bella. Baby. Oh meu Deus. Obrigado." Ele abaixou a cabeça e trouxe minha mão aos seus lábios. Senti suas lágrimas pingando sobre os meus dedos e a raspagem da sua pequena barba.

"Edward." Minha voz soou estranha aos meus ouvidos. Tentei lamber meus lábios, mas minha boca estava um deserto. Lágrimas caíam pelas minhas bochechas e eu suspirei baixinho de alívio. "Você está aqui".

Ele levantou a cabeça para beijar minha testa, suas duas mãos segurando a minha ao seu peito. "Agora, onde mais eu estaria?"

**~ O ~**

"... Uma ruptura do baço, o que resultou em sangramento interno, você perdeu um pouco de sangue; quatro costelas quebradas; seu braço esquerdo está quebrado, é claro, e, uh, nós tivemos que dar alguns pontos na sua cabeça. Dezessete pontos, para ser exato. Você notará que recebeu um bom e novo corte de cabelo. E você teve uma concussão grave. Você ficou longe de nós por cinco dias, mocinha".

Eu quase ri do médico me chamando de "mocinha", mas era muito melhor do que "minha senhora", então decidi deixar passar. Além disso, eu não tinha energia.

"Eu estive em coma por cinco dias?" Minha voz ainda estava arranhada, e quase inaudível.

"Você esteve." Ele assentiu, olhando para o meu prontuário na sua frente antes de olhar para mim com um sorriso. "É bom tê-la de volta".

Edward apertou a mão que estava entre as suas e a levou aos seus lábios. Ele estava ao meu lado, ao lado da cama. A cadeira na qual ele esteve sentado em cada vez que eu acordei estava ao lado dele.

"Você nos preocupou por um tempo aí." Continuou o médico. Eu já tinha esquecido seu nome, embora ele tenha se apresentado apenas alguns minutos antes.

"Por que eu não consigo me lembrar de nada? O que aconteceu?"

O médico deu um tapinha no meu pé enquanto Edward novamente beijou minha mão. "É a concussão, Senhorita Swan. Você esteve em um grande acidente de carro. Ela pode ou não voltar para você, com o tempo. Mas nós podemos discutir a sua recuperação mais tarde, quando você estiver nisso." Ele apertou meu pé novamente. "Por enquanto, você precisa descansar".

"Eu não estive descansando por cinco dias?"

Tanto ele como Edward riram. "Você passou por grandes traumas, Senhorita Swan. Seu corpo precisa disso".

Apesar do meu desejo de saber tudo, eu tinha que admitir que a ideia de mais horas de sono era um atrativo.

No momento em que mais três dias passaram, eu não estava apenas me sentindo muito melhor, eu estava entediada, ansiosa e desesperada para sair do hospital. _Casa. _Eu só queria ir para casa. Tinham-me dito, entretanto, que ainda levaria alguns dias. Eu fiz beicinho sobre isso durante toda a manhã.

Eu finalmente fui capaz de sair da cama, ainda que cautelosamente e com assistência, e tinha me visto no espelho pela primeira vez desde o acidente. Eu não fiquei nada satisfeita, o que pode ter desempenhado um papel no meu humor azedo. Não só os meus dois olhos estavam preto e azul, com adoráveis máscaras de amarelo rastejando ao longo das bordas (o esquerdo mais do que o direito), o "corte de cabelo" a que o Dr. Banner tinha se referido consistia em uma grande mancha sem cabelo do lado esquerdo da minha cabeça, que tinha sido raspada a fim de limpar o caminho para os pontos. Eu sabia que tinha sido necessário, mas isso ainda me chateou. Não pude evitar as lágrimas que deslizaram pelas minhas bochechas enquanto eu olhava para o meu reflexo. Realmente não havia maneira de esconder a enorme careca e eu sabia que teria que essencialmente cortar todo o meu cabelo uma vez que estivesse bem e me sentindo melhor. Como a maioria das mulheres, eu sempre tive um carinho pelo meu cabelo e sentia que, talvez injustamente, ter cabelo comprido me fazia mais atraente e feminina.

Era só mais uma coisa que James tinha tirado de mim.

Eu ainda não recordava os detalhes do acidente real, mas finalmente lembrei do que havia levado até ele. Como resultado, Edward estava ao telefone com a polícia, deixando que eles soubessem que eu estava pronta para dar uma declaração enquanto eu estava chorando na frente do espelho como uma vaidosa de 13 anos de idade. Assoei meu nariz, dei a descarga e lavei minha mão direita na pia antes de abrir a porta do banheiro. Edward estava imediatamente ao meu lado, ajudando-me a voltar para a cama.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

"Eu estou bem." Peguei sua mão estendida quando a sua outra envolveu ao redor da minha cintura. "Isso foi apenas mais trabalho do que eu esperava." Tentei sorrir e esperei que ele levasse minhas palavras pelo seu valor nominal. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que idiota eu estava sendo sobre o meu cabelo.

Ele me ajudou a voltar para a cama e eu olhei para ele, agradecida.

"Eles estão enviando um policial até aqui para vê-la." Ele disse. "Eu estava conversando com a Policial Clearwater, você se lembra dela?"

Eu assenti para ele. Era bom verificar novamente essas coisas comigo, recentemente.

"Ela disse que se James violou a ordem de restrição e isso levou a esse acidente, ele pode pegar até quatro anos de prisão".

O quarto rodou um pouco quando virei a cabeça muito rapidamente e fechei meus olhos contra isso. A mão de Edward caiu do meu ombro.

"Jesus, sério?" Eu perguntei, depois que o mundo parou de girar.

"Bem, sim." Ele disse, uma pontada em sua voz. "E, francamente, eu espero que isso aconteça e espero que ele ganhe uma nova namorada no processo, chamada Bubba".

Eu ri e me estabeleci mais para baixo na cama, muito cansada de repente. "Eu não discutiria com isso." Balancei minha cabeça, lentamente dessa vez. "Isso tudo é tão louco. Quero dizer... eu nunca teria esperado que ele fosse maluco assim".

Edward sentou na cadeira em que esteve sentado por dias agora, ao meu lado. Continuei falando enquanto olhava para ele. Ele parecia quase tão cansado quanto eu me sentia.

"Eu trabalhei com ele por meses, Edward. Bem, alguns meses, de qualquer maneira. Eu simplesmente não tinha ideia".

"Bem, eu acho que... quero dizer, por que você teria?"

"Eu não sei." Suspirei e estendi minha mão em direção a ele. Ele a pegou na dele.

"Você parece muito cansado, querido." Eu disse. "Por que você não vai para casa e descansa um pouco de verdade, em vez de tentar dormir aqui o tempo todo?"

Ele suspirou e me deu um sorriso torto. "Na verdade, eu posso fazer exatamente isso esta noite. Notei esta tarde que eu... bem, eu não estou exatamente fresco como uma margarida".

Eu ri e apertei sua mão. "Bem, eu não diria nada, mas..."

"Ha-ha." Ele disse sarcasticamente. Ele beijou os nós dos meus dedos. "Não posso esperar até que eu possa levá-la para casa comigo, no entanto".

"Você e eu, baby." Bocejei e então meus olhos começaram a fechar.

"Durma, amor. Eu a acordarei quando a polícia aparecer, ok?"

"Ok." Não estando a fim de discutir, eu adormeci quase imediatamente.

**~ O ~**

"Jesus, Bella, você parece uma merda." Carlisle colocou o enorme buquê de flores que trouxe com ele na mesa e beijou minha testa, apesar da minha aparência aparentemente repugnante.

"Puxa, obrigada, Carlisle. Eu também te amo".

Ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Esme diz que sente muito por não poder estar aqui. Ela está em casa com as crianças. Ela não pode suportar deixá-los com uma babá ainda." Ele sorriu para mim, o amor aparente em seus olhos quando ele falava da sua família. "Ela provavelmente passará por aqui amanhã e _me_ deixará com os merdinhas".

Sorri de volta para ele. "_Os merdinhas_? Diga-me que você não os chama assim na cara deles".

"Claro que não." Ele pareceu chocado. "Eu não chamaria. Eles provavelmente foram chamados de coisas muito piores." Ele balançou a cabeça, seu sorriso caindo. "Repetidamente".

Eu realmente nunca tinha visto Carlisle tocado pela tristeza do jeito que ele estava naquele momento. A dor se refletia em seus olhos, em sua postura.

"Carlisle?"

Ele deu de ombros e tentou mudar de assunto, mas eu estendi a mão e apertei a sua enquanto ele falava.

"Enfim, eles estão aqui agora. Eles são uma porra de mão cheia, eu não me importo de dizer a você." Seu sorriso voltou ao seu rosto e o meu refletiu isso. "Mas eles são realmente ótimos. Nós estamos tendo um monte de diversão." Ele apertou minha mão em troca e sorriu para mim. "De qualquer forma, a verdadeira pergunta é, como _você_ está?"

"Eu estou mal-humorada e quero ir para casa".

"Ah, então já de volta ao seu eu habitual?"

Edward riu e eu olhei para ele. Seus olhos brilharam de volta para mim.

"Muito engraçado." Eu disse para Carlisle. "Estou recebendo algumas boas drogas, porém, então eu realmente não deveria reclamar".

"E quanto a... James?"

"Eles colocariam um mandado de prisão contra ele ontem." Edward respondeu. "Nós não sabemos se eles já o pegaram".

"Bem, se ele for inteligente, ele já teria fugido da cidade".

Eu ri amargamente. "Isso é um grande _se_ aí, Carlisle".

Carlisle olhou para as nossas mãos, que ainda estavam unidas. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de falar sombriamente. "Olha, Bella... eu não posso te dizer o quanto sinto muito que tudo isso aconteceu. Você tem que saber que, se tivéssemos qualquer ideia da natureza dele-"

"Oh, pare com isso, Carlisle." Eu o interrompi. "Como qualquer um de nós teria sabido? Pelo amor de Deus, _eu_ não sabia".

"Bem, eu simplesmente não posso evitar achar que o nosso departamento de RH deveria ter visto alguma coisa-"

Levantei minha mão boa, novamente o interrompendo. "_Pare_, Carlisle".

Ele sorriu para mim.

"De qualquer forma, vamos falar de outra coisa." Eu disse. "Eu nem sequer perguntei a Edward, o que está acontecendo na Con-Vert?"

Houve um silêncio constrangedor enquanto os dois homens trocavam um olhar.

"O que é isso?" Olhei de um homem para o outro e vice-versa.

Carlisle se mudou em seus pés. "Bem..." Ele começou.

Edward o interrompeu. "Eu fui demitido".

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Você - _o quê_?" Olhei para Carlisle, raiva nadando nas minhas veias, quase na superfície.

Carlisle ergueu as mãos em um gesto de defesa e recuou alguns passos. "Não foi minha ideia, então, por favor, não bata no meu pipi sobre isso".

Parte de mim queria rir da sua escolha de palavras, mas eu estava muito irada para fazer isso. "O que você quer dizer com não foi sua ideia? A Con-Vert não é _sua_ empresa?"

Eu podia ver que o próprio Carlisle estava tentando não ficar com raiva. "Claro que é-"

Edward o interrompeu, colocando uma mão calmante no meu braço. "Bella, por favor. Não foi ele. Foi Eric Yorkie".

Eu continuei a encarar Carlisle.

"Eu não pude minar a vontade do vice-presidente de Vendas, Bella. É o departamento dele. Ele precisa administrá-lo. Além disso..." Ele olhou entre nós, quase envergonhado.

"Está tudo bem, Carlisle. Sério." Edward sorriu para ele.

"Além disso, o quê?" Eu não estava me sentindo tão generosa como Edward.

"Eu não tenho feito o meu trabalho, Bella." Os olhos bondosos de Edward olharam para os meus. "Eu estive aqui. Com você".

Minha boca se abriu novamente. Que eles o demitissem por se importar o bastante com a sua namorada para querer estar ao lado dela enquanto ela estava em coma parecia cruel ao extremo.

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?"

"Não foi apenas isso, Bella." Carlisle tentou explicar, antes do meu olhar pará-lo.

"Bella, eu não me importo." Edward esfregou meu braço enquanto falava baixinho.

"O que você está-"

Fui silenciada pela mão de Edward na minha boca. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto eu olhava para ele sobre seus dedos.

"Por favor, Bella. Pare. Você não está em condições de ficar brava agora".

Minha resposta foi abafada e ele riu antes de erguer a mão da minha boca. "Desculpe-me?"

"Eu _disse_ que não ficarei brava se você tirar a porra da sua mão da minha boca".

Tanto ele como Carlisle riram, enquanto eu olhava para Edward, amargamente.

"Olha, Bella. Eu não tenho feito o meu trabalho, pelo menos não muito bem. E, realmente, não por um tempo agora. Não apenas desde o acidente. Mesmo antes. Eu estive... distraído." Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu merecia perder meu emprego".

Meu olhar se transformou em uma careta sombria quando o significado por trás do que ele tinha dito totalmente fez sentido.

"Você quer dizer... _eu _o fiz perder o seu trabalho".

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." Seus ombros curvaram quando ele se inclinou contra as suas mãos, na cama. "Olha, Bella, vamos deixar isso pra lá, ok? Eu não fiz um bom trabalho e fui demitido. É minha responsabilidade. De mais ninguém".

Ele levantou os olhos para olhar cansado nos meus e eu olhei para ele por alguns momentos. Lágrimas ameaçaram nos meus olhos. Finalmente, Carlisle interrompeu nossas encaradas sombrias.

"Eu escrevi para ele uma carta de recomendação".

Tanto Edward quanto eu olhamos para ele. Carlisle ficou parado sem jeito no canto, suas mãos nos seus bolsos, como uma criança de dez anos pega com uma pilha de Playboys. Eu quase ri, mas não tinha energia. Eu me sentia miserável, sabendo que eu era a distração que custou a Edward seu trabalho, independentemente da sua objeção.

"Eu aprecio isso, Carlisle." Ele disse.

Carlisle deu de ombros, parecendo tão miserável como eu me sentia.

**~ O ~**

Quatro dias depois, Edward me levou para casa - em vez disso, ele me levou para o seu apartamento - no velho carro de Rose. Ela nos disse que ele poderia usá-lo por tempo indeterminado, já que eu tinha destruído o Volvo. Considerando-se a sua opinião muitas vezes sem caridade do homem, e sua afeição natural pelos carros que possuía, eu achei que isso era o máximo em hilaridade irônica. Eu também achei que poderia ter sido uma maneira para ela se aproximar dele, uma forma de um pedido de desculpas, já que eu sabia que ela nunca diria as palavras reais. Isso simplesmente não estava no seu perfil. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela se sentia mal por nunca confiar nele plenamente.

Eu insisti em olhar as fotos do Volvo destruído. Depois que fiz isso, eu quase tive um ataque de pânico. Ele havia sido esmagado no acidente. A extremidade dianteira dobrou como um acordeão e empurrou o banco da frente na parte de trás. Eu não tinha ideia de como saí daquele acidente em tão boa forma como eu fiz. Lembrei-me disso toda vez que minha cabeça doía, ou meu braço quebrado coçava até que eu quisesse cortá-lo, ou se eu não podia caminhar até o banheiro sozinha. Mas o conhecimento de que eu tinha chegado tão perto de perder tudo - tão perto da morte - pesou muito na minha mente.

Parecia pesar na de Edward também. Ele ainda era o seu eu divertido, charmoso e extremamente arrogante, mas ele estava mais calmo do que o habitual. Muitas vezes eu virava para ele, enquanto ele estava supostamente lendo ao meu lado, ou assistindo televisão na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, para encontrá-lo profundamente em pensamento, um olhar distante em seus olhos. Quando ele via que eu estava olhando para ele, ele abria um sorriso, ou beijava a minha testa, ou fazia uma piada.

À medida que os dias passavam, eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum lugar que eu preferiria me recuperar além da cama de Edward, apoiada em travesseiros. Eu ainda não conseguia andar sem ajuda, minha barriga estava muito sensível e eu era ocasionalmente abordada por crises extremas de tontura, mas eu nunca tinha sido mais feliz na minha vida. Edward me esperava de prontidão, mimando-me terrivelmente. Isso era divino.

"Você seria uma enfermeira maravilhosa." Eu disse enquanto ele colocava um novo copo de água gelada na mesa de cabeceira.

Ele sorriu enquanto se movia em direção ao outro lado da cama. "Sim, e eu ficaria muito bom em um daqueles vestidinhos brancos." Ele sentou ao meu lado, contra o seu próprio travesseiro. "Eu tenho ótimas pernas".

Tentei chutá-lo e imediatamente lamentei minha decisão quando um choque de dor disparou pelo meu lado esquerdo.

"Sua idiota." Ele disse, ainda sorrindo. "Está vendo? É karma. Tente chutar o homem que está cuidando de você e Deus vai derrubá-la".

Olhei para ele e vi como o seu sorriso se estabeleceu em um sorriso e ele estendeu a mão para o controle remoto da televisão.

"Você menciona Deus muitas vezes." Eu disse. "Você acredita em Deus?"

Suas sobrancelhas voaram para o seu couro cabeludo. "Uau. Essa é uma pergunta séria. De onde veio isso?"

"Eu não sei." Eu dei de ombros. "Quando mais eu vou lhe fazer uma pergunta dessas?"

Ele se instalou mais para baixo na cama e virou para o lado, então seus olhos estavam no nível com o meu. "Eu acho que acredito. Quero dizer, eu não fui criado indo à igreja, ou qualquer coisa, mas... Bem, tenho certeza que fiz um monte de oração nas últimas semanas, eu vou te dizer isso." Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo na minha testa.

Emoção me sufocou e eu não podia falar. Olhei em seus olhos e tomei sua mão na minha, virando-a para beijar sua mão antes de ele segurar meu rosto e passar o polegar sobre a minha bochecha.

"Você sabe que, mesmo com metade de uma cabeça de cabelo, você é a mulher mais linda na qual eu já coloquei os olhos?"

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "_Você_ sabe que você é muito adepto de arruinar perfeitamente lindas trocas românticas?"

"Eu quero dizer isso." Ele riu. "Como você consegue ficar tão bonita, mesmo depois do que você passou?"

"Eu acho que você está um pouco cego pelo amor, Teddy." Sorri e peguei sua mão na minha, beijando-a novamente.

Ele se inclinou de repente, para me beijar na boca. Foi um beijo suave, mas quase desesperado com a sua emoção. Quando se afastou ligeiramente, ele estendeu a mão novamente para o meu rosto e olhou nos meus olhos.

"Eu achei que tinha perdido você." Ele sussurrou. "Quero dizer, _realmente_ perdido você desta vez".

Minha mão cobriu a sua. "Edward, não".

"Quando penso no que aconteceu com você, que eu deveria ter estado lá com você. Eu deveria ter protegido você-"

"Edward, pare." Eu o interrompi. "Não havia nenhuma maneira de saber o que aconteceria".

"Mas eu deveria ter _estado_ lá, Bella. Se eu estivesse lá, _nada_ disso teria acontecido".

"Ou poderia ter sido pior. Talvez ele tivesse rachado a sua cabeça com uma barra de ferro. Não há nenhuma maneira de saber, e se martirizar sobre o que poderia ter sido é inútil".

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, olhando para o lençol abaixo de nós. Seu polegar continuou a correr ao longo da minha maçã do rosto e eu segurei seu pulso e observei seu rosto agoniado, correndo meu polegar ao longo da sua pele.

"Eu odiei vê-la daquele jeito, Bella. No hospital. Quebrada, presa, inconsciente. E eu não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la." Ele respirou fundo e olhou de volta para os meus olhos. "Eu me senti tão... impotente".

Eu não poderia evitar. Coloquei a mão na minha boca quando as risadinhas começaram a explodir completamente. Os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados quando ele tirou a mão do meu rosto e ficou boquiaberto para mim.

"Desculpe." Eu disse. "De verdade. Eu sei que você está falando sério. Eu estou _levando _isso a sério, de verdade. É só que... Bem, você e a palavra _impotente_ não são exatamente duas coisas que eu penso na mesma frase".

Ele revirou os olhos e sentou um pouco mais ereto na cama. Ele obviamente não via o humor na situação. "Jesus, Bella. Agora, quem está arruinando o momento? O que você tem, 12 anos?"

"Bem... Só emocionalmente." Respirei fundo, tentando deixar as risadas sob controle. "Eu sinto muito. Sério".

"Está tudo bem." Ele resmungou.

"É só que, toda coisa emocional recentemente. Eu não sei. Eu apenas sinto a necessidade de rir às vezes".

"Eu sei, Bella." Ele olhou para mim. "Está tudo bem".

"E você disse _impotente_".

Ele revirou os olhos de novo, mas eu vi o seu sorriso e comecei a rir de novo.

Eu me estabeleci deitada e nós ficamos em silêncio por um longo momento, cada um de nós perdido em nossos próprios pensamentos. Havia uma ligeira tensão no ar e eu me sentia mal por ter arruinado o nosso momento sincero. Mas eu também tinha muita coisa na minha mente e sempre usava o humor para desviar emoções sérias sempre que possível.

Finalmente, eu disse as palavras que sabia que ele provavelmente não queria ouvir, mas que refletiam o que esteve em minha mente por alguns dias, os dias desde que tínhamos ouvido que James havia sido preso.

"É estranho que eu quase me sinta... _mal_? Eu meio que sinto pena dele".

Ele sabia de quem eu estava falando, mesmo que eu não tivesse mencionado o nome dele, e eu assisti a tensão se reunir em seu queixo enquanto ele cerrava os dentes. Depois de um momento, ele exalou de repente e eu vi sua mão esfregar sua coxa.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que não é _estranho_. Mas não espere que eu sinta pena por aquele filho da puta. Nenhuma".

"Eu não esperarei." Eu disse baixinho.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns momentos e eu pediria a ele para ligar a televisão, assim nós teríamos algum tipo de desvio, quando ele falou de novo, sorrindo e obviamente tentando aliviar o clima.

"Ei, eu não disse a você".

Eu olhei para ele, curiosa.

"Eu recebi algumas boas notícias enquanto você estava..." Ele acenou com a mão para cima e para baixo do meu corpo. "Fora do ar." Ele sorriu para mim quando se moveu mais para baixo na cama de novo, virando para que estivesse deitado em seu lado, sua cabeça em um travesseiro. "Meu médico recebeu todos os meus resultados de testes".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, sorrindo pelo que eu sabia que estava por vir. "Oh?"

"Estou limpo, baby".

Meu sorriso ficou mais amplo quando ele se inclinou para beijar o canto da minha boca. "Bem, graças a Deus. Isso _é_ uma boa notícia".

"É." Seu sorriso era quase diabólico. "Nós não temos que usar aqueles fodidos preservativos mais".

"Sim. É uma pena que eu não posso ter relações sexuais por um tempo." Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ele que nós realmente ainda deveríamos usar preservativos durante alguns meses e, em seguida, fazer o teste novamente.

"Ah, mas quando fizermos... será uma festa, baby!"

**~ O ~**

Eu sabia que ele estava à procura de um novo emprego, mas eu também sabia que ele estava fazendo isso só com pouco entusiasmo. Mesmo depois que eu comecei a me sentir muito melhor e podia andar por aí sem a sua ajuda, ele não parecia muito sério sobre encontrar um. O Headhunters ligou para ele. Às vezes, ele ouvia educadamente, mas dava a eles respostas evasivas; às vezes, ele não se incomodava em retornar suas ligações. E ele raramente olhava sites de emprego na internet. Eu queria perguntar a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas eu também não queria pressioná-lo. Eu sabia que ele encontraria um trabalho quando sentisse que precisava de um. Era realmente seu negócio, não meu.

Ele sentou em sua mesa um dia, de costas para mim enquanto eu estava sentada na cama, como de costume, e falou comigo sobre o seu ombro.

"Você disse que nunca foi para Chicago, certo?"

"Não." Eu disse, virando uma página na revista que estava lendo. Eu sabia demais sobre Brangelina estes dias.

"Você gostaria de ir?" Ele se virou em sua cadeira, olhando para mim.

"Bem, claro, mas eu quase não estou em forma para-"

Ele revirou os olhos quando me interrompeu. "Eu não quis dizer como, _amanhã_. Quero dizer, você sabe, quando você estiver pronta para isso".

"Bem, claro, tudo bem." Olhei para ele por cima dos meus óculos, imaginando que este era um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro para abordar o assunto. "Eu acho que nós teremos que ver o que está acontecendo com a nossa situação de trabalho, no entanto, certo?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, sem olhar para mim. Quando falou, ele foi solene.

"Você vai voltar para a Con-Vert?"

Suspirei e coloquei minha revista e óculos de lado. Esta era a pergunta que eu estive me fazendo repetidamente. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo de voltar para a Con-Vert. Eu não tinha vontade de voltar para o campo de crédito, quando considerava isso. Algo tinha acontecido durante a minha escovada com a morte, embora tivesse realmente começado semanas, se não meses, antes disso. Meu trabalho simplesmente não tinha o mesmo fascínio que uma vez continha.

"Honestamente?"

Edward olhou para mim quando eu finalmente falei.

"Eu não tenho ideia." Admiti.

"Huh." Ele sorriu um pouco e olhou para o chão novamente. "Você não gostaria de voltar a trabalhar?"

"Eu simplesmente não sei, Edward." Suspirei de novo. Minha mão boa agarrou o lençol que estava sobre as minhas pernas nuas. "Eu só... tanta coisa aconteceu. Acho que tem muito para classificar, no entanto... Eu realmente não tenho a capacidade mental, muito menos o bom senso, de me preocupar se a Wicked Comp tem crédito e paga suas contas em dia, sabe? Eu me sinto como... Eu simplesmente não contribuí em nada significativo. Para o mundo como um todo, sabe?"

Ele riu e levantou para se juntar a mim na cama. Quando sentou ao meu lado, uma respiração profunda deixou seus pulmões lentamente e ele se estabeleceu contra a cabeceira da cama, com uma perna dobrada debaixo da outra. "Eu sei _exatamente_ como você se sente".

"Você não está realmente à procura de um emprego, não é?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Na verdade, não. Eu só..."

Estendi a mão e coloquei minha mão em seu joelho. "Eu sei, Edward".

Ele olhou para a minha mão por um momento antes de colocar a sua sobre ela, enrolando os dedos ao redor da minha palma. "Eu estou pensando em voltar para a faculdade".

"O quê?" Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram quando olhei para ele em surpresa agradável. "Sério? Para quê?"

"Eu acho..." Ele exalou pesadamente de novo, como se a sua admissão fosse difícil para ele. "Eu acho que eu poderia querer ensinar".

"Sério? Ensinar o quê?" Apertei seu joelho levemente, na esperança de transmitir o meu apoio à sua decisão através do meu toque.

Ele riu e abriu a mão plana em cima da minha. "Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, na verdade. Acho que eu poderia ir com o meu diploma, mas eu não tenho certeza se quero forçar as teorias de Rousseau e Kant em mentes jovens e inocentes." Ele riu de novo.

O choque que senti certamente estava escrito por todo o meu rosto. Felizmente, ele não estava olhando para mim. "O que você quer dizer? Qual foi o seu diploma na faculdade?"

"Filosofia".

"O quê?" Meu queixo caiu. "Como no mundo você veio parar em _vendas_ após se formar em _Filosofia_?"

Ele olhou para mim, sua diversão aparente em seus olhos. "Você não está realmente falando comigo sobre a minha profissão escolhida não ser congruente com o meu diploma na faculdade, está, Senhorita Diplomada em Inglês?"

Eu sorri, envergonhada. "Bem... quero dizer, não, mas... _Filosofia_? Sério? Eu simplesmente não tinha ideia." Eu estava surpresa, mas também impressionada.

Ele se abaixou para beijar meus lábios levemente.

"Enfim, eu não _tenho_ que trabalhar. Honestamente, eu poderia viver confortavelmente pelo resto da minha vida sem nunca fazer nada de produtivo ou significativo." Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso irônico. "Mas eu nunca quis ser como a minha mãe quando eu cresci".

Ele não me disse muito sobre seus pais, mas algo em seu tom de voz me fez querer me estender e abraçá-lo. Eu me conformei com apertar seu joelho de novo. Ele agarrou minha mão na sua e sorriu enquanto olhava para ela.

"Por que a mudança?" Eu perguntei.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Eu só... eu não posso mais fazer essa merda. Eu sei que sou bom no que faço, mas... Todos os jogos estúpidos de golfe, os almoços de centenas de dólares, as noites fora bebendo com os homens de meia-idade, tentando trocar ideias. Que porra é o _ponto_?"

Eu não tinha resposta para a sua pergunta, já que eu mesma não podia ver o ponto. Em vez disso, nós permanecemos em silêncio por algum tempo. Quando percebi que ele não diria mais nada sobre o assunto, eu perguntei, "Para qual faculdade você quer ir?"

Ele ergueu minha mão e a beijou levemente antes de deixá-la cair novamente para o seu joelho e a segurando lá. "Eu gostaria de voltar para a Northwestern".

Eu achei que meu coração pararia de bater e eu mal consegui fazer uma palavra sair da minha boca. "Oh".

"Depende do que eu decidir estudar, é claro, mas..."

"Mas você ama Chicago." Eu terminei por ele, embora eu mal pudesse falar com meu coração na minha garganta. A noção de Edward se mudando para tão longe, de perdê-lo, foi esmagadora. Tínhamos acabado de nos encontrar novamente e tínhamos passado por tanta coisa juntos.

"Bella..." Ele se virou para mim e colocou a mão na minha coxa. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você".

Eu sabia que havia lágrimas nos meus olhos. Eu queria ser solidária com ele e seu desejo de fazer algo novo, mas eu egoisticamente queria que ele ficasse comigo, sempre. "Mas você quer voltar para Chicago".

Ele se aproximou, estendendo a mão do meu outro lado e com cuidado segurando meu quadril. "Mas eu quero que você venha comigo, Bella".

"O quê?"

Ele se inclinou para mim e falou com seus lábios contra a minha testa. "Eu quero que você venha _comigo_".

Eu olhava para a frente. Suas palavras mal faziam sentido. Era demais para pensar, muito a considerar.

"Eu nem sabia como falar com você sobre isso." Ele continuou. "Mas agora você... quero dizer, se você não quer voltar ao trabalho, talvez..." Ele se afastou para olhar para o meu rosto. Seus olhos tinham tanta esperança quando ele segurou meu rosto em sua mão. Eu não tinha ideia de como responder.

"Nós não temos que decidir nada agora, baby." Ele disse. "Você ainda tem algum tempo antes de estar pronta para fazer qualquer coisa. E eu preciso descobrir o que diabos eu quero _fazer_, na verdade. E antes de decidirmos ir para _qualquer lugar_ – _se _nós decidirmos ir para qualquer lugar – será para um lugar que nós dois queremos ir, ok?" Ele beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Bella, eu acabei de tê-la de volta, baby. Eu não a deixarei ir de novo".

Olhei para ele através das minhas lágrimas, muito sobrecarregada para saber o que dizer, exceto, "Ok".

Edward sorriu, seus próprios olhos molhados de emoção. "Ok?"

Eu simplesmente assenti em sua mão.

**~ O ~**

Ouvi o chuveiro ligado quando acordei na manhã seguinte. Movendo-me lentamente, sentei na cama e cautelosamente coloquei meus pés no chão, tomando cuidado para não abalar meu lado esquerdo ainda sensível. Muitas manhãs eu quase tinha esquecido das minhas lesões e corrido para sair da cama, lamentando os meus movimentos com excesso de zelo por algumas horas.

Eu estava com inveja do banho de Edward. Embora eu tenha sido liberada para lavar o que restava do meu cabelo cerca de uma semana antes, eu ainda não era capaz de submergir meu tronco na água e isso, combinado com o gesso no meu braço esquerdo, significava que uma esponja molhada havia se tornado minha melhor amiga.

Mesmo com Edward me ajudando com o meu banho de esponja todas as noites, estava longe de uma situação ideal. Eu não podia esperar até ser capaz de tomar um longo banho quente.

Arrastei-me lentamente para o banheiro para que eu pudesse começar a minha rotina matinal e bati levemente na porta antes de entrar. O que eu encontrei ao abrir a porta não foi exatamente uma surpresa, mas foi um pouco surpreendente.

E extremamente quente.

Edward estava, como eu tinha previsto, no chuveiro. Sua cabeça estava abaixada sob o spray de água emanando do chuveiro e água escorria pelo seu torso esculpido. Engoli em seco enquanto observava seus músculos movendo lindamente sob a pele das suas costas. Ele tinha uma mão colocada contra a parede e estava inclinado contra ela. Sua outra mão estava enrolada firmemente em torno do seu pau.

Ele estava muito absorto no que estava fazendo para ter notado a minha entrada tranquila no cômodo. E enquanto eu me senti imediatamente como uma pervertida esquisita, intrometendo-me em sua privacidade, eu não podia me afastar da cena. Meus olhos ficaram paralisados pelos seus movimentos, minha boca ligeiramente aberta. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido enquanto partes do meu corpo que estiveram adormecidas durante várias semanas de repente saltaram para a vida.

Sua mão trabalhava através de espuma de sabão, para cima e para baixo em seu pau. Ele torcia seu pulso um pouco quando chegava à cabeça e sons suaves deixavam seus lábios periodicamente. Os músculos do seu braço estavam tensos e moviam debaixo da sua pele. Era a visão mais sensual e linda que eu já tinha visto.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, sua boca aberta, quando sua mão começou a se mover mais rápido. Eu queria tanto me juntar a ele. Em vez disso, meus pés não se moviam. Eu fiquei olhando, boquiaberta para ele, calor debaixo da minha pele e umidade acumulando entre as minhas pernas. Eu assisti quando, finalmente, suas sobrancelhas se uniram e a mão contra a parede enrolou sobre si mesma em um punho. Ele gemeu alto quando gozou contra a parede em um jato.

Eu ofeguei suavemente e recuei, diretamente para a parede. Ao me ouvir, Edward olhou para cima, surpresa em seu rosto.

"Bella-"

Soltei um pequeno grito e corri para fora do banheiro, envergonhada além da medida. Minha mão boa voou para o meu rosto, que estava quente do vapor do seu banho e calor do que eu tinha testemunhado. Sentei-me na beirada da cama quando ouvi a água ser desligada.

Edward saiu logo em seguida, uma toalha em torno dos seus quadris e um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele sentou ao meu lado na cama e colocou a mão no meu joelho.

"Edward, eu sinto muito." Eu disse, olhando para ele. "Desculpe por invadir seu... momento privado".

Engoli em seco e sabia que eu estava corando quando seu sorriso ficou maior.

Ele riu. "Por que você sente muito?"

"Bem, quero dizer - como eu disse... você não esperava ficar sozinho - você sabe – consigo mesmo?"

Ele começou a rir então. "Bella..." Ele estendeu a mão para colocar o braço em volta de mim, abraçando-me a seu lado, com cuidado. "Eu realmente não me importo se você me vê me masturbando. Na verdade, se eu soubesse que você estava lá, teria sido muito mais divertido".

Engoli em seco novamente e sorri timidamente para ele. "Sim?"

"Sim. Além disso... Bem, eu amaria ver _você_ se tocar".

Calor corou meu rosto e eu olhei para as minhas mãos, dobradas no meu colo. Quando voltou a falar, ele parecia um pouco tímido também .

"Quero dizer, isso – _faz _alguma coisa por você? Vendo-me assim?"

Eu realmente não entendia por que estava corando tanto. Edward e eu tínhamos sido íntimos em quase todas as formas possíveis. Sexo era a nossa forma de comunicação favorita (e às vezes a única) e conexão. _Por que eu, de repente, estou tão tímida sobre isso?_

"Sim." Eu quase sussurrei. "Muito".

Ele me cutucou e apertou meu lado, cautelosamente. "Bem então, viu? Está tudo bem, baby".

Sorri quando ele beijou minha testa. "Ok".

"Ok. Agora, vá fazer suas coisas no banheiro".

Quando saí, depois de escovar meus dentes e outras coisas, Edward estava deitado na cama. Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

"Venha se aconchegar comigo, baby. Nós não tivemos tempo de nos aconchegar esta manhã".

Sorri quando me acomodei ao lado dele na cama. Deitei no meu lado direito ileso e ele ficou de conchinha atrás de mim, tomando cuidado de não colocar o peso do seu braço em qualquer um dos meus ferimentos. Eu não podia esperar pelo dia em que estaria livre para me aconchegar de qualquer forma que desejássemos.

Em pouco tempo, senti sua respiração quente no meu pescoço enquanto ele o beijava e mordiscava, fazendo-me suspirar e rir.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu também te amo, Teddy".

Ele continuou a me beijar e, depois da visão matinal, meu corpo não podia deixar de responder. Eu gemi baixinho quando sua língua correu atrás da minha orelha e ele mordeu, sugando suavemente a carne sensível entre seus lábios.

"Edward? O que você está-"

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando ele afastou a mão do meu lado e segurou meu peito. Eu gemi antes de colocar minha própria mão em cima dele, parando-o.

"Edward, você sabe que eu não posso fazer nada".

Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha e sussurrou contra mim. "Eu sei, baby. Mas isso não significa que eu não posso fazer você gozar".

Gemi novamente quando seus dentes voltaram à carne atrás da minha orelha antes de ele me empurrar para as minhas costas e olhar para o meu rosto, um brilho diabólico em seus olhos.

"Orgasmos são saudáveis".

Senti uma onda de rubor sobre a minha pele quando abaixei meus cílios. Eu não sabia se estava pronta para isso. Eu ainda estava muito dolorida, mas, mais importante, eu me sentia auto-consciente. Eu sabia que estava horrível e tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu sequer me senti limpa. Tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era que um banho de esponja simplesmente não é o mesmo que um chuveiro.

"Edward, eu não sei..."

Ele se afastou, ainda pairando sobre mim, e passou o dedo ao longo da minha bochecha. Quando olhei em seus olhos, eles estavam cheios de preocupação. "Você não quer?"

Minha respiração veio em uma expiração rápida e eu sorri timidamente. "Oh, Edward, eu não quero nada mais. Eu só... eu só acho que-"

"Ssh..." Ele inclinou a cabeça para beijar meus lábios levemente. "Nós vamos devagar, baby. Se você estiver desconfortável, eu pararei".

"Sim, claro." Eu disse, embora minha voz já estivesse ofegante e meu coração tivesse começado a bater forte no meu peito. "Isso é o que Joey Patrick disse quando eu tinha 16 anos. Eu não caí nisso naquela época também".

Os dedos de Edward levantaram minha camiseta Beastie Boys (na verdade, era sua camiseta, eu só estava a usando), deslizando sobre as marcas de incisão mal curadas abaixo das minhas costelas. "Isso está bem?" Ele perguntou. "Não dói, não é?"

Balancei minha cabeça ligeiramente. Meus olhos estavam arregalados quando olhei para os seus. "Não. Quero dizer, não dói".

O calor da sua mão espalhou sobre o meu peito e eu mordi meu lábio, tentando não me contorcer debaixo dele quando ele beliscou meu mamilo entre seus dedos.

"Eu só quero fazê-la se sentir bem, baby." Ele inclinou a cabeça para colocar os lábios onde sua mão estava.

"Oh, Jesus... Você está fazendo um bom trabalho".

Ele riu. "Sim?"

Eu realmente não podia responder-lhe coerentemente. Em vez disso, um pouco de bobagem ilegível saiu da minha garganta quando o fogo transmitiu dos seus lábios através da minha carne e direto para o meu núcleo.

"Isso está bem?" Ele perguntou, sua mão se movendo pelos meus quadris devagar.

"Sim." Minha voz era um sussurro. Seu toque trouxe calafrios à minha pele.

Ele roçou a mão entre as minhas pernas, fazendo minha carne tremer e vibrar sob seus dedos. Algo que parecia suspeitosamente como um gemido saiu da minha garganta. Ele agarrou minha coxa levemente, incitando-a a se mover para o lado e para eu me abrir ao seu toque quando ele inclinou seus lábios para o meu pescoço e sussurrou contra a minha pele.

"Isso está bem, baby?"

"Sim".

Eu ofeguei quando seus dedos sorrateiramente deslizaram sob a calcinha que eu usava e deslizaram através da minha umidade. Sua voz vacilou, sua própria respiração vindo em um suspiro suave.

"Oh, Bella... Isso está bem?"

"Jesus, sim." Meus olhos fecharam, quase por vontade própria, quando eu me perdi no movimento dos seus dedos.

"Deus, eu amo você, baby".

Ele entrelaçou os dedos de uma mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto seus lábios caíam novamente para a minha garganta e deixavam um rastro quente e úmido na minha clavícula. Ele mordeu a minha carne através da minha camiseta e finalmente anexou sua boca de novo ao meu mamilo enquanto seus dedos continuavam a se mover sob a minha calcinha, fazendo-me gemer e suspirar por baixo dele. Fazia muito tempo. Eu estava tão faminta pelo seu toque que eu sabia que não duraria muito. Levantei uma perna em convite e ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim, curvando-o como eu o tinha ensinado a fazer no que parecia há muito tempo. Sua palma pressionou contra o meu clitóris e se moveu em um movimento circular e, quando ele deslizou um segundo dedo, agarrei seu cabelo na minha mão direita, tensionando e chamando seu nome quando o meu clímax me dominou.

Ele me beijou profundamente, seus dedos retardando seus movimentos enquanto eu voltava à coerência. Quando ele os retirou totalmente, ele olhou nos meus olhos.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

Eu sorri para ele e coloquei minha mão boa em seu rosto. "Oh, sim".

**~ O ~**

Três semanas mais tarde, eu estava em boa forma suficiente para retornar ao trabalho. Jessica e as garotas no meu departamento organizaram uma pequena festa para a ocasião, decorando meu escritório com balões e um buquê de flores e comprando um bolo de chocolate com as palavras "Bem-vinda de volta, Chefona" no topo. Ângela, Jasper, Carlisle e alguns outros vieram para o departamento para participar. Até mesmo Jack Berber estava lá, embora eu estivesse convencida que ele veio só para o bolo. Eu fiquei bastante emocionada.

Quando as coisas se acalmaram e eu tinha me estabelecido, chamei Jessica para falar sobre as coisas com ela.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ela perguntou quando se estabeleceu no assento em frente à minha mesa.

"Bem, obrigada. Estou quase 100% agora".

"Bem, graças a Deus." Ela disse. "Eu estava preocupada aqui sem você. Eu não posso acreditar em todas essas coisas com James".

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu sei, certo? Acho que você nunca pode dizer com algumas pessoas".

"Isso me deixa nervosa." Ela disse, também balançando a cabeça. "Tipo, eu quero um perfil psicológico em qualquer cara que eu namore agora".

"Pode não ser uma má ideia." Eu ri.

Ela olhou para mim, timidamente. "E você e Edward? Vocês estão bem?"

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Nós estamos... mais do que bem, Jess. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, de verdade".

Seu sorriso refletia o meu. "Isso é incrível, Bella. Estou feliz por vocês. Hum... eu estou saindo com alguém novo também".

"Sério? Quando isso aconteceu?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Algumas semanas atrás. Um grupo de nós saiu para bebidas depois do trabalho e eu o encontrei lá. Ele é dono do Bar Newt & Serious 'Que".

"Você está namorando - _Newt_?" Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

Ela riu e corou. "Sim. O nome dele é Mike Newton".

"Oh. Uau. Eu simplesmente esqueci o nome verdadeiro dele, obviamente. Bem, isso é ótimo, Jess".

Ela assentiu. "Sim. Eu gosto muito dele".

Nós conversamos um pouco sobre como eles se conheceram e encontros que eles tiveram antes de eu chegar ao trabalho.

"Jessica, eu preciso te contar uma coisa".

Ela olhou para mim, obviamente já desconfiada. Tomei uma respiração profunda. Isso era muito mais difícil do que eu esperava.

"Eu deixarei a Con-Vert".

Ela ofegou e seus olhos arregalaram. "O quê? Bella, como, quero dizer, por que você faria isso?"

"Eu tenho que fazer, Jess. É só que... meu coração não está mais nisso".

Ela recostou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira, uma expressão triste em seu rosto. "Então, quando você vai embora?"

"Eu darei a Carlisle o meu aviso prévio de duas semanas depois que terminarmos aqui".

"Bem, merda." Ela olhou rapidamente para mim. "Desculpe. Mas isso é horrível. Agora eles terão que encontrar alguém novo para trazer aqui e quem sabe como será? Eles provavelmente vão contratar um _homem_".

"Bem... Isso é parte da razão pela qual eu queria falar com você sobre isso".

Ela olhou desanimada para mim.

"Jess, eu quero recomendá-la como minha substituta".

Seu queixo caiu aberto. _"O quê?"_

Levantei a mão na minha frente. "Eu sei que é um grande passo".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça tão rapidamente que eu pensei que ela poderia se dar uma chicotada.

"Mas eu também sei que você pode fazer isso, Jessica. Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho na minha ausência".

"Bem, sim, mas isso é quando eu sabia que você _voltaria. _Eu sabia que você estaria aqui para limpar minha bagunça e se eu tivesse alguma dúvida mais tarde".

Suspirei e olhei para ela por um momento antes de falar novamente. "Ouça, Jess. Esta é apenas a minha recomendação. Isso não significa que eles darão a você o trabalho e isso não significa que você tem que aceitá-lo se eles o fizerem. Mas eu _sei_ que você pode fazer isso".

Ela começou a protestar de novo e eu levantei minha mão.

"Vá para casa hoje à noite, pense sobre isso, fale sobre isso com o novo namorado. Nós conversaremos novamente amanhã. Se você não quiser o trabalho, eu manterei minha boca fechada".

Ela finalmente fechou a boca e olhou para mim por um momento. "Tudo bem." Ela disse finalmente. Ela levantou e foi em direção à porta, voltando-se para mim antes de sair.

"Você realmente acha que eu posso fazer este trabalho?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu sei que você pode".

**~ O ~**

Carlisle não pareceu surpreso quando entrei em seu escritório com a minha carta de demissão em mãos. Ele apenas suspirou e se recostou na cadeira, sorrindo tristemente para mim. Nós ficamos em silêncio pelo que pareceram horas. Eu não confiava em mim para falar sem explodir em lágrimas. Eu o amava como um irmão mais velho boca-suja, e ele sempre tinha sido tremendamente favorável comigo, assim como justo.

Finalmente, ele tomou um gole da xícara de café na sua frente antes de falar. "Se você sair e eu nunca ouvir notícias de você novamente, Esme terá minhas bolas. Então é melhor você ficar em contato".

As temidas lágrimas formaram em meus olhos quando eu gaguejei uma resposta. "Carlisle, não seja idiota. É claro que eu ficarei em contato".

"Então, o que você vai fazer?"

Limpei a garganta e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. "Honestamente, eu não tenho ideia." Sorri para ele. "Eu simplesmente preciso de uma pausa".

"Bem, inferno, Bella, por que você não tira apenas uma licença, então? Tenho certeza que podemos trabalhar em torno disso".

Olhei para ele com tristeza, balançando a cabeça. "Eu estou farta, Carlisle. Estou farta de crédito, farta da besteira. Eu não sei o que farei, mas eu sei que preciso... de algo diferente".

Ele suspirou de novo e assentiu. "Eu sei. Quero dizer, eu imaginei isso. Mas, Bella, isso não é por causa de Edward, é?"

"Não. Nem um pouco. Eu sei por que você teve que demiti-lo... Bem, talvez não, mas a verdade é que ele não quer trabalhar aqui, de qualquer maneira, então eu estou bem com isso agora. Isso é tudo sobre mim, sobre o que eu preciso fazer por _mim_".

"Você apenas não sabe o que é isso ainda".

"Exatamente." Eu ri.

"Ok, bem, uma vez que você descobrir isso, avise-me. E se houver algo que eu possa fazer, eu sempre estarei aqui para você, você sabe disso, certo?"

As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos. "Eu sei".

Ele me abraçou antes de eu deixar seu escritório e as lágrimas caíram com uma desforra.

**~ O ~**

As próximas duas semanas voaram em uma névoa. Fui inundada com visitantes ao meu escritório. Ângela entrou com lágrimas e uma torta de cereja. Jasper veio me abraçar e me desejar sorte, principalmente em lidar com Edward. Até mesmo Jack Berber veio para apertar minha mão e desejar-me tudo de bom. Isso me fez sorrir.

Jessica recebeu o meu trabalho, em base experimental, por 90 dias. Seu trabalho então seria avaliado, para ver se seria oferecida a ela a posição permanentemente. Eu garanti a ela que estaria disponível sempre que ela tivesse dúvidas, ou só quisesse desabafar (afinal de contas, o que mais eu tinha para fazer?), o que a fez se sentir um pouco menos nervosa sobre a coisa toda.

No meu último dia na Con-Vert, eles me deram uma festa. Um grupo de nós saiu para almoçar, bebeu muito e comeu muito sushi. Havia um bolo quando voltamos e então eu arrumei o que foi deixado na minha mesa e esperei Edward me pegar e me levar para casa. Mesmo que eu estivesse de volta aos meus pés, eu não tinha comprado um carro novo. A perspectiva de fazer isso, e realmente dirigir por aí em um, deixava-me um pouco nervosa.

Eu estava também ainda essencialmente vivendo com Edward. Eu ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer com a minha casa. Deixava-me triste considerar vendê-la, mas o pensamento de alugá-la para estranhos também continha pouco apelo. Então, por enquanto, eu a visitava uma vez por semana e tinha certeza que nada estava caindo aos pedaços e não tinha sido arrombado.

Meu telefone tocou por volta de 15hs30min e fui recebida pelos tom sedoso de Edward quando atendi.

"Você acha que eles vão deixá-la sair da prisão mais cedo hoje, Doces Peitos?"

Sorri para o seu apelido adotado para mim. Por alguma razão, eu o achava muito menos irritante vindo dele do que vindo de Rosalie.

"O que eles farão? Vão me demitir?"

"Encontre-me na frente em cinco minutos".

E assim, cinco minutos depois, Jasper e eu estávamos no estacionamento, cada um com uma caixa em nossas mãos. Jessica e Ângela estavam ao nosso lado e nós conversamos até que ouvi um som familiar no estacionamento.

Eu me virei e meu queixo caiu no local diante de mim. Dirigindo em direção a nós estava uma velha caminhonete. Não apenas qualquer velha caminhonete, a caminhonete de Charlie. _Minha _caminhonete. Só que havia sido pintada em um lindo vermelho brilhante. Não só todos os danos que James deixou haviam sido reparados, não apenas tinha um novo pára-brisa, todos os velhos amassados tinham desaparecido. Quando chegou mais perto, eu vi que tinha um estofamento todo novo no interior.

Edward parou na nossa frente e saiu da caminhonete, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

"Ei, você aí, baby." Ele disse. "Precisa de uma carona?"

Jasper riu ao meu lado enquanto eu ficava parada, olhando.

"O que você-? _Edward?_"

Ele se aproximou de mim e pegou a caixa das minhas mãos, colocando-a na caçamba da caminhonete antes de se virar para mim e colocar os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu sabia que você queria a sua caminhonete de volta, baby. Então eu a trouxe de volta para você".

"Você não apenas a trouxe de volta para mim." Eu finalmente desviei meus olhos da caminhonete de Charlie e olhei para ele com lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Como você fez isso?"

"Não é grande coisa." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu só levei para uma loja de restauração".

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim, para mostrar-me o novo e lindo interior de couro e o novo aparelho de som que ele tinha instalado.

"Isso _é_ grande coisa." Eu disse em admiração. "Edward, você-" Engoli em seco, mas não consegui impedir mais lágrimas de deslizarem pelas minhas bochechas. Joguei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, não me importando quem da Con-Vert estivesse assistindo, ou o que eles podiam pensar.

"Você personalizou o meu carro!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Ufa, capítulo enorme e com muitos acontecimentos... não sei nem o que comentar aqui..._

_Estamos chegando ao final da fic, apenas mais um capítulo "normal" e depois 3 cenas extra._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. O fim do princípio

**Capítulo 27 – O fim do princípio**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Você está cansada?" A respiração de Edward fez cócegas na minha orelha enquanto ele sussurrava nela, aconchegando-se atrás de mim na cama. Nossa cama. Aquela que compartilhávamos em nossa nova casa alugada.

"Praticamente." Eu disse, segurando sua mão na minha e a envolvendo mais firmemente em torno da minha cintura. "Você sabe, além das coisas essenciais de banheiro, que eu precisarei disso amanhã".

Ele suspirou enquanto se acomodava atrás de mim. "Então, Rose e Emmett, hein?" Ele estava se referindo ao aviso "Marque na Agenda" que tínhamos recebido no e-mail naquela tarde. Eles se casariam em junho.

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos, esperando que o sono me levasse. Tivemos que acordar às quatro da manhã para estar no aeroporto com tempo de sobra para pegar o nosso avião, e eu precisava de descanso. Eu nunca fui boa em dormir em aviões e nós tínhamos dois vôos longos pela frente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela está sendo tão tradicional. Um casamento em _junho_, pelo amor de Deus." Eu bufei enquanto bocejava, colocando pontuação interessante no final da frase.

"Eu acho que é legal." Ele disse. "Talvez o verdadeiro amor pode fazer até mesmo a garota mais não tradicional um pouco à moda antiga".

Eu ri e olhei para trás para ele, por cima do meu ombro. "Sim. Não tenha muitas esperanças, amigo".

"O quê?" Ele riu também. "Você já foi casada. Obviamente você não é contra a ideia".

"A _ideia_ disso, não".

"Oh, eu entendo. É apenas a noção de casar _comigo _que você acha de mau gosto?"

Eu me virei e olhei para o seu rosto sorrindo. "A- eu não ouvi uma proposta ainda. E B- vamos deixar o conceito de co-habitação fazer sentido totalmente antes de começarmos a falar sobre as alianças, ok?" Voltei a deitar do meu lado. "Além disso, eu não conheci seus pais ainda. Acho que preciso ver que tipo de defeitos genéticos eu poderia estar lidando aqui".

Senti a vibração das suas risadas. "Você tem um ponto válido aí, na verdade".

Suspirei e me aconcheguei mais profundamente em seu peito, aquecendo-me na sensação de nós apenas sendo _nós_, incluindo risadas. "Eu desejo que estivesse os conhecendo no caminho _para_ a Europa, porém, em vez de no caminho para casa. Eu provavelmente estarei cansada e irritada de viajar".

"Cansada e irritada? Você vai se encaixar bem".

Nós dois rimos e ficamos deitados em silêncio por alguns minutos antes da sua mão mover pelo meu braço.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou. "Confortável, eu quero dizer?"

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Eu tive um tempo difícil deitando no meu lado esquerdo por longos períodos de tempo desde o acidente. O gesso tinha sido retirado e todos os pontos removidos há meses, mas eu ainda tinha dor em ocasiões.

"Eu estou bem, pelo menos por agora".

"Bem... Você quer trocar de posições?" Eu ouvi um pouco de _algo_ em sua voz, o que me fez abrir os olhos e voltar-me para ele.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ele se inclinou para beijar o meu nariz levemente. "Bem, eu estava pensando que talvez você gostaria de deitar em suas costas por um tempo." Ele moveu suas mãos sobre a minha barriga e baixou os lábios para o meu pescoço, deixando-me saber a sua intenção.

Eu ri quando suas mordiscadas provocaram arrepios em minha carne. "Edward, nós temos que dormir um pouco".

"Bem, eu não estou cansado ainda." Ele disse na minha pele. Ele empurrou minha camiseta para cima, dando às suas mãos acesso aos meus seios. Ele sorriu para mim. "Canse-me um pouco".

**~ O ~**

Cartão postal de Barcelona

Para Rosalie Hale (que em breve será McCarty!)

_Hola de Barcelona! Desculpe, sem chance para enviar um cartão de Madrid. Os museus lá foram maravilhosos, mas eu amo Barcelona ainda mais e estou muito feliz que ficaremos aqui por uma semana inteira! Simplesmente parece ser muito __Espanha__ aqui. A comida, os museus, os HOMENS! Caramba, se eu fosse solteira, eu estaria no céu agora._

_Falando nisso, a Espanha tem um apego natural por presunto..._

_Passamos o dia em uma praia de topless no norte de Barcelona chamada Calella. E passamos o dia alternadamente ficando boquiabertos para o "cenário" e tentando me cobrir dos olhares curiosos dos outros._

_As pessoas aqui são maravilhosamente amigáveis. Eles também são bastante carinhosos publicamente. Ao extremo. E muitas vezes parecem um pouco envergonhados por isso, o que é divertido, já que ele não tem nenhum problema quando somos NÓS mostrando a afeição. Quero dizer, isso do homem que estava todo consumido com a adesão ao "Clube das Alturas" no caminho para cá. Eu não entendo plenamente a sua obsessão com sexo em pequenos banheiros públicos no céu, mas estou pensando em marcar uma consulta com um analista freudiano rigoroso em nosso retorno aos Estados Unidos._

_Nós iremos a Montserrat amanhã. Eu me pergunto se um dia em um mosteiro incutirá alguma espiritualidade no menino e o quebrará de sua natureza incessantemente carnal. Quer fazer uma aposta?_

_Amor para Emmett (e você, é claro),_

_B_

**~ O ~**

Cartão postal de Roma

Para Jasper Whitlock

_Olá! Espero que esteja tudo bem._

_A próxima vez que você falar com ele, você poderia, por favor, dizer ao seu amigo Edward que nem todos na Itália têm ligações com a máfia e que nem todo homem italiano quer entrar em minhas calças? Eu realmente apreciaria isso. Como apreciariam todos na Itália. Receio que estejamos apenas bancando o estereótipo do "Americano Feio" agora._

_Ou, pelo menos, E está. Eu estou, naturalmente, fazendo amigos onde quer que eu vá._

_Você deve trazer Alice para a Itália, mesmo que apenas pelo vinho. Eu não preciso dizer a você como ela é divertida quando está bêbada, e até o vinho de mesa aqui é melhor do que a maioria de qualquer coisa que conseguimos em casa. Claro, ela também vai amar a bela arquitetura e arte em toda parte. Só não traga E junto, a não ser que você queira ser bombardeado literalmente O DIA INTEIRO com piadas sobre Baby Gap no Fórum Romano._

_xoxo_

_Bella_

**~ O ~**

Cartão postal de Roma

Para Alice Brandon

_Ok, eu acabei de dizer a J que ele precisa trazê-la para a Itália. Você pode me agradecer depois._

_E, sério, você DEVE vir aqui com ele. Quero dizer, eu amei estar aqui com você e Rose, mas ter alguém do sexo masculino com quem se aconchegar enquanto olha para os locais antigos à noite é simplesmente surreal. E tem sido tão doce que eu mal posso suportar isso (embora ele continue tentando falar com um sotaque italiano horrível. Eu não tenho a coragem de dizer a ele que isto não é excitante para mim). Nós vamos para Veneza amanhã, depois para Florença. Eu mal posso esperar!_

_Amo você._

_B_

**~ O ~**

Cartão postal de Veneza

Para Alice Brandon

_OMG. Quem quer que tenha dito a você que Veneza é apenas um esgoto fedorento, povoado com pombos, não tem um osso romântico em seu corpo. Quero dizer, sim, há uma abundância de pombos e os canais tendem a assumir um certo... mau cheiro na parte mais quente do dia. Mas essas coisas podem ser negligenciadas quando você está sentada em uma gôndola, recebendo uma serenata de uma linda voz de barítono italiano e beijando o homem que você ama enquanto deriva sob pontes antigas._

_Além disso, eu nunca vi arquitetura tão bonita._

_Espero que você esteja mantendo Jasper nas pontas dos pés. Amo você!_

_B_

**~ O ~**

Cartão postal de Florença

Para Rosalie Hale

_Olá minha linda amiga!_

_Florença é tão impressionante e maravilhosa como eu me lembrava que era. Estou tão feliz que ficaremos aqui por uma semana inteira dessa vez. Na noite passada, nós andamos através de uma zona mais antiga e mais residencial da cidade, uma área que você, Alice e eu não visitamos. Foi tão incrível apenas andar com os moradores. Nós vimos um edifício antigo, construído para uma das amantes de Médici. A comida era muito melhor desse lado da cidade também, o que é realmente dizer algo, como você pode imaginar. Acho que já ganhei uns três quilos desde que chegamos à Itália. E diz que está bem, no entanto, porque faz meus seios parecerem maiores. Caramba... homens._

_Nós comemos uma massa caseira alguns dias atrás, então agora E insiste que nunca vamos comer macarrão comprado em loja novamente. Vamos ver quanto tempo isso dura, mas eu acho que terei todos vocês ao longo de uma refeição de massa caseira quando voltarmos._

_Espero que você e Alice estejam adiantadas com o planejamento do casamento. Desculpe não poder ajudar, mas eu farei tudo o que puder quando chegar em casa. Isto é, desde que você não me faça usar algum vestido laranja de tafetá horrível durante a cerimônia._

_xoxo_

_B_

**~ O ~**

"Você _realmente_ terá que controlar seus problemas de ciúme, Edward".

Ele deixou seu casaco cair no encosto da cadeira de estilo Louis XVI na sala de estar da nossa luxuosa suíte do hotel. Com seus tecidos ricos em tons de bege, marfim, ouro e rosa, o quarto era uma mistura elegante do contemporâneo com mobiliário e utensílios de época. O Hotel Le Meurice***** era de longe o mais extravagante dos lugares que tínhamos ficado em nossa viagem e um lugar apropriado para passar a última semana antes de ir para casa.

_*Site do Hotel Le Meurice: www(ponto)dorchestercollection(ponto)com/en/paris/le-meurice_

"Aquele homem estava totalmente flertando com você, Bella".

Suspirei pesadamente. "_Aquele homem_ tinha 60 anos de idade, pelo menos!"

"E? Ele parecia bem para a idade dele".

Fui até ele e agarrei sua camisa branca de botões em meus punhos. "Mesmo que ele _estivesse_ flertando comigo - mesmo se _qualquer um_ dos cerca de mil homens que você acusou de flertarem comigo ao longo dos últimos seis meses estivesse flertando comigo - não é o _meu_ comportamento que realmente importa? Você acha que eu vou largar tudo e deixá-lo porque algum velho atraente com um sotaque francês flerta comigo?" Fiquei nas pontas dos meus pés para beijá-lo suavemente e, em seguida, baixei minhas mãos e caminhei em direção às grandes portas que davam para uma varanda. "Além disso, Edward, se eu tiver ciúmes cada vez que alguma mulherzinha flertar com você, eu passaria o resto da minha vida com raiva".

Abri as grandes portas e minha respiração imediatamente ficou presa em minha garganta. "Oh meu Deus." Eu sussurrei.

Edward se aproximou de mim por trás e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Bonito, não é? Eu sabia que você amaria".

Isso era um eufemismo. Aparentemente, toda a cidade de Paris estava em nossos pés. Abaixo de nós, os Jardins das Tulherias estava espalhado como uma terra de conto de fadas maravilhosa onde fadas e duendes certamente esvoaçavam de árvore em árvore no crepúsculo. Mais acima no horizonte, os telhados de edifícios seculares brilhavam ao sol da tarde. Podíamos ver muitos dos famosos pontos turísticos de Paris: o Louvre em uma das extremidades do jardim e o Arco do Triunfo, o Obelisco de Luxor. Ao longe, podíamos vislumbrar a Torre Eiffel.

"Podemos ficar aqui para sempre?" Eu perguntei. "Você pode ir para a faculdade em Paris, certo?"

"Claro. Claro, eu poderia ter que melhorar minhas habilidades de língua francesa".

"Sim, seu francês é quase tão ruim quanto o seu italiano." Eu sorri.

"Você nunca se queixou sobre minhas habilidades francesas antes." Ele me apertou com força e beijou meu rosto enquanto eu ria. "Felizmente, eu tinha você para salvar a minha bunda na Itália. Eu não sei o que nós faremos aqui".

Suspirei dramaticamente. "Nós simplesmente teremos que passear pelas ruas de Paris, perdidos e sozinhos... Você sabe, juntos." Passei minha mão ao longo da pele macia do seu braço enquanto ele continuava a escovar beijos suaves ao longo da minha bochecha. Nós estávamos balançando juntos, como se estivéssemos ouvindo uma música que só nós podíamos ouvir.

"Eu posso pensar em coisas piores." Ele sussurrou com voz rouca no meu ouvido.

"Ei, se foi bom o suficiente para Hemingway..."

"Sim, e ele não teve o luxo de ficar no Le Meurice".

Nós balançamos juntos por vários momentos, quase dançando à luz do sol claro da tarde.

"Eu não posso esperar para ver isso à noite." Eu disse, pegando sua mão na minha e o agarrando firmemente a mim. "Podemos jantar aqui fora?"

"Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser, Isabella. Seu desejo é uma ordem".

Seus lábios sussurraram em meu pescoço. Uma das vantagens do meu novo corte de cabelo curto era o fácil acesso que ele tinha ao meu pescoço. Eu tremi em seus braços.

"Eu não posso esperar para vê-la aqui fora à noite." Ele disse. "A única coisa que poderia rivalizar com a beleza desta visão é o seu rosto à luz do crepúsculo".

Eu sorri e virei em seus braços, envolvendo os meus ao redor do seu pescoço. "Que palavras floridas, Teddy. Acho que o romance de Paris já está passando para você".

Ele riu e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. "Eu gostaria de passar algo em você".

Joguei minha cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada. "Eeeee, ele está de volta!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Esse é o último capítulo "normal" da fic, espero que tenham gostado dessa história._

_Teremos mais 3 cenas extras antes do fim._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Cena extra 1 – A história de Charlie

**Cena extra 1 – A história de Charlie**

Naquele primeiro dia de setembro, Charlie acordou cedo, como sempre fazia. Ele era uma pessoa da manhã por natureza, e, uma vez acordado, era cheio de energia. Ele desligou seu alarme, como sempre fazia, para que ele não tocasse e interrompesse sua rotina e, como sempre fazia, ele pulou da cama e para o chão. Cem flexões, seguidas por cem abdominais, seguidos por cem flexões na barra firmemente plantada na parte interna da porta do seu armário - este era o seu ritual diário. Exceto nas manhãs de sábado. Aos sábados, ele acordava exatamente uma hora mais tarde do que o habitual e ia para a Reserva Quileute para sair com seus amigos.

Aquela manhã de segunda-feira não começou de forma diferente de qualquer outra que ele tivesse acordado nos 18 anos em que vivia em Forks, Washington. Olhando rapidamente pela janela do seu quarto, ele viu os dois grandes Lupinos que cresciam à beira da propriedade dos seus pais e as nuvens cinzentas que povoavam o céu em 90% do tempo. Não parecia que choveria, mas você nunca sabia em Forks. Ele agarrou sua jaqueta de couro, que ele normalmente usava, já que o tempo quase sempre pedia isso, e a segurou na mão enquanto corria pelas escadas.

Sua mãe estava sentada na mesa da cozinha. Ovos mexidos e torradas já esperavam em um prato para ele, um copo de suco de laranja ao lado dele. Ela usava o mesmo roupão que ele a tinha visto usando todas as manhãs durante o tempo que ele podia se lembrar. Ela tinha novas pantufas rosa nos pés, no entanto. Seu pai as tinha comprado para ela em seu aniversário em julho.

"Oi, mãe." Ele murmurou em saudação quando sentou na frente do seu café da manhã.

"Bom dia, querido." Ela acendeu um cigarro enquanto lia o jornal na sua frente. "Você conseguiu terminar seu trabalho de Inglês?"

Sabendo que sua mãe não estava olhando para ele, de qualquer maneira, Charlie revirou os olhos. "Mãe, eu terminei o meu trabalho na sexta-feira, após o jogo".

Ela estendeu a mão e bagunçou o cabelo dele. Ele fez uma cara feia e tentou se afastar dela.

"É claro que você fez. Que bom garoto".

"Ei, mãe, eu não estarei em casa para o jantar hoje à noite, ok? Alguns dos caras querem se reunir depois do treino. Nós precisamos conversar sobre o jogo de sexta-feira".

"Está bem." Ela mal o ouvia. Seus olhos estavam focados no jornal. "Só não chegue tarde demais".

Charlie levou seu prato para a pia e correu água sobre ele. Ele quase ressaltou o fato de que nunca ficava fora até tarde, mas atestar o óbvio não continha muito apelo. Em vez disso, ele terminou seu suco e se inclinou para beijá-la no rosto.

"Obrigado pelo café da manhã, mãe. Até mais." Ele pegou seus livros em seu caminho para fora da porta.

Foi uma viagem rápida para a escola, já que ficava a apenas cinco quilômetros de distância de casa. Ele foi para o seu armário para guardar seus livros e encontrou Teddy e Jack ali, esperando por ele, inclinados contra os armários e rindo sobre alguma coisa. Teddy e Jack estavam no time de futebol com ele, central e lateral esquerdo, respectivamente. Charlie era o quarterback e, como tal, os dois pareciam concordar com ele em todos os momentos, dentro e fora do campo.

"Ei." Ele acenou para eles quando se aproximou. "O que é tão engraçado?" Ele girou a fechadura na sua frente, começando a encontrar sua combinação.

"Oh, você verá em cerca de três segundos." Teddy disse, cobrindo sua boca enquanto sorria em uma tentativa óbvia de segurar a risada.

"Você tem um pequeno bilhete de amor esperando por você aí dentro." Jack disse e os dois começaram a rir de novo.

Quando Charlie conseguiu abrir seu armário, ele viu sobre o que eles estavam falando quando ele caiu para fora e no chão a seus pés. Ele suspirou quando colocou seus livros dentro e então abaixou para pegá-lo, um pedaço de papel de caderno branco, dobrado em quadrados, com seu nome escrito na parte externa em letra arredondada e florida. O 'i' em seu nome foi coberto com um coração.

Ele o abriu lentamente, uma careta em seu rosto.

_Caro Charlie,_

_Eu me sinto muito estanha escrevendo isso, mas eu simplesmente não posso continuar mais, não dizendo a você o que sinto._

Charlie gemeu ao ler a primeira frase, tanto pelo que ele sabia que viria e pelo erro ortográfico da palavra "estranha".

_Eu o tenho admirado de longe por muito tempo, há quase três anos! Eu acho que você é uma raposa total. Se você apenas olhar na minha direção uma vez, eu seria feliz para sempre. E eu poderia fazê-lo feliz, Charlie. Muito feliz. Tenho certeza que você sabe o que eu quero dizer com isso, mas se você estiver curioso, encontre-me atrás do ginásio na hora do almoço hoje. Você não vai se arrepender._

_xoxo_

_Tabitha Guest_

Meninas tinham dito a Charlie praticamente toda a sua vida que ele era bonito, então ele achava que tinha que acreditar. Ele só não colocava muita atenção nisso, e, no fundo, ele tinha a sensação de que a maioria delas admirava o fato de que ele jogava futebol e baseball e saía com os alunos "populares" mais do que estavam realmente atraídas por ele. Ele simplesmente não via nada tão extraordinário assim quando olhava no espelho. Ele sempre foi alto e agora tinha mais de 1m80cm, mas sua altura era um inconveniente muito mais do que não. Enquanto crescia, ele tinha sido muito mais alto do que a maioria dos seus colegas, e desajeitado. Foi apenas recentemente que a sua altura tinha se tornado uma vantagem. Ele tinha cabelo marrom escuro, quase preto, e olhos castanhos escuros. Ele não via nada muito especial em qualquer um desses atributos. Ele se mantinha em boa forma, mas havia muitos outros rapazes na escola que eram maiores. Muitos eram mais espertos do que ele, e quase todos eles tinham muito mais a dizer. Em cima disso, ele sempre foi um pouco estudioso e tímido, e seu amor pela literatura não estava lhe valendo absolutamente nenhum ponto na escala de legal.

Não que ele se importasse com nada disso, é claro. Mas ele tinha que se perguntar por que uma garota como Tabitha simplesmente não podia - ou não – o deixaria em paz. Ele sabia sobre a sua paixão o tempo todo. Ela deixou isso bem claro, pela forma como ela sempre olhava para ele na aula de Inglês e nas aulas de matemática que eles tinham compartilhado desde que eram calouros. Ela era bonita, de uma forma muito-muito-alegre e um tanto artificial. Ela apenas não o interessava.

De verdade, nenhuma das meninas na escola tinha realmente chamado sua atenção por muito tempo. A única menina que ele já tinha dado mais do que um pensamento era Sue Grey Cloud. Mas ela vivia na Reserva, e seu amigo Harry Clearwater já estava namorando com ela. Eles pareciam estar unidos pelo quadril e Charlie nunca pensaria em interferir.

Charlie suspirou de novo quando enfiou o bilhete de volta em seu armário e pegou seu exemplar de _Hamlet_, em preparação para Inglês. Ele fez uma careta com o conhecimento de que veria Tabitha em apenas poucos minutos. Ele não queria magoá-la, mas também não queria incentivá-la. Os caras ainda estavam rindo, mas Charlie não deu nenhuma atenção a eles enquanto se dirigia para sua primeira aula.

"Oh, vamos lá, Charlie." Teddy bateu a mão em suas costas enquanto caminhava ao lado dele. "Por que não lançar à pobre menina um osso?"

"Tenho certeza que um osso é exatamente o que ela quer também." Jack riu desagradavelmente da sua própria piada, apesar de Charlie não tê-la achado nada engraçada.

Ele não se incomodou em responder às suas piadas grosseiras, não perdeu o fôlego dizendo a eles para cuidar do seu próprio negócio, ou para calar a boca. Ele apenas os deixou dizer o que queriam e os ignorou, exatamente como ele sempre fazia quando seus amigos o aborreciam, o que era frequente.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde." Ele disse ao deixá-los para trás e entrar na classe.

Ele suspirou profundamente quando viu Tabitha sentada à sua mesa ao lado da dele, um olhar animado e expectante em seu rosto enquanto ela se inclinava para sussurrar para a amiga Laurie. Ela olhou para ele como se fosse um porco premiado na feira.

"Bom dia, Charlie." Ela girou uma mecha do seu cabelo entre seus dedos enquanto olhava para ele.

Ele acenou para ela e sentou, abrindo seu livro como uma desculpa para não ter que falar com ela. Nem um minuto mais tarde, todos os pensamentos de Tabitha tinham desaparecido da sua consciência.

Ele olhou para cima quando a ouviu entrar na sala. Seu cabelo grosso macio caía em ondas cor de avelã ao redor dos seus ombros. Seus olhos eram iluminados com o sorriso em seu rosto e um pouco de maldade oculta e, mesmo do seu assento, Charlie podia ver que eram da rica cor de chocolate ao leite. Seus lábios eram um perfeito rosa suave.

Ela entregou um pedaço de papel para a Sra. Walker e olhou ao redor da sala enquanto a professora fazia anotações em seu formulário, acrescentando o nome da nova aluna. Seus olhos iluminaram para os de Charlie por um momento e, por esse breve espaço de tempo, ele parou de respirar. Ele sentiu suor acumulando nas palmas das suas mãos e sua boca ficou seca. Se ele não soubesse, ele teria jurado que o sorriso dela cresceu apenas um pouco mais quando ela encontrou os olhos dele, mas ela desviou o olhar rápido demais para ele saber com certeza.

"Classe, esta é Renée Higgenbotham, uma nova aluna".

Sra. Walker a apresentou para a sala e isso tirou Charlie do seu torpor. Ele percebeu com desgosto que sua boca estava aberta. Ele olhou ao redor da sala brevemente, para ver se alguém tinha notado.

A professora apontou uma cadeira vazia em direção ao fundo da sala e, pela primeira vez em sua carreira como um estudante, Charlie lamentou sempre sentar na frente. Renée passou por ele em seu caminho para o seu lugar e ele cheirou o perfume dela enquanto ela passava - brilhante e alegre, como o sol, com um toque de especiarias. Sua saia vibrou delicadamente em seus joelhos enquanto ela caminhava, e levou tudo o que ele podia para não estender a mão e deixar seus dedos roçarem um daqueles joelhos. A pele das pernas dela parecia incrivelmente macia.

Ele sentiu sorte que estaria sentado em uma mesa pelos próximos 50 minutos. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse levantar na condição em que estava no momento.

**~ O ~**

"Vocês viram a carne nova?"

"Ela está na minha aula de Biologia. Porra, ela é gostosa".

"Eu não posso esperar para colocar minhas mãos em sua bunda".

"Como se você conseguirá ter suas mãos na bunda dela antes de mim, cara de merda".

"De onde ela é?"

"Ouvi dizer que ela é de, tipo, Hollywood".

"Por que ela estaria aqui, na porra de Forks?"

Renée Higgenbotham era o único tópico que os amigos dele podiam discutir na mesa do almoço. Não que ele os culpasse, realmente, Charlie quase não conseguia pensar em outra coisa desde que a viu em sua primeira aula. Ele detestava a forma como eles estavam falando sobre ela, no entanto. Era como se ela fosse apenas um novo pedaço, embora requintado, de bunda, existindo apenas para diversão deles.

Finalmente, quando Teddy começou a detalhar graficamente como ele gostaria de ter as pernas dela ao redor dos seus ombros, Charlie se levantou da mesa e pegou sua bandeja de almoço.

"Ei, para onde você está indo?" Rusty Fremont, o recebedor, perguntou.

"Para longe de idiotas." Ele quase não viu as expressões chocadas deles e certamente não ouviu os seus apelos para que ele voltasse ao seu lugar e perguntando qual era o seu problema.

Ele jogou o que restava do seu almoço em uma lata de lixo e virou-se abruptamente, com a intenção de passar a última metade do seu período de almoço em um canto sossegado em algum lugar, quando algo suave, mas firme, plantou-se diretamente em seu torso. Ele esticou as mãos instintivamente, pegando-o para não cair no chão.

"Meu Deus, eu sou tão-" Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta quando ele se viu olhando diretamente para os olhos mais bonitos que já tinha visto. Eles brilhavam para ele, divertidos.

"Se você queria me conhecer, você poderia apenas ter perguntado o meu nome." Renée disse, sorrindo docemente para ele.

"Eu sinto muito, eu – uh - eu acho que não estava - minha mente está-" Charlie gemeu interiormente com a sua perda repentina de discurso apropriado. Então ele percebeu que ainda estava com as mãos entrelaçadas em torno dos braços da menina. Ele as deixou cair abruptamente.

"Em outros lugares?" Renée ainda estava sorrindo, um pouco de malícia em chamas em seus olhos cor de chocolate.

"Sim. Aparentemente." Ele engoliu em seco, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto dela. Ela tinha um leve punhado de sardas salpicadas delicadamente através do seu nariz e bochechas, e sua pele era da cor de caramelo, com destaques cor de rosa, como cerejas, em suas maçãs do rosto.

"Eu sou Renée." Ela disse, estendendo a mão para ele. Levou um segundo, mas ele finalmente percebeu que deveria agitá-la e o fez.

"Charlie Swan. Desculpe, eu quase derrubei você".

"Está tudo bem. Nenhum dano feito. Eu ainda estou em uma peça." Renée olhou para o chão brevemente antes de olhar de volta para ele através dos seus cílios, sua cabeça ainda inclinada para a frente. "Você já terminou com o almoço?"

"Sim. Eu estava apenas indo-" Ele passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. "Hum... eu achei que poderia ler um pouco".

"Ler? Em seu período de almoço? Você não faz o suficiente disso na sala de aula?"

Ele sorriu timidamente e sentiu o calor de um rubor em seus ouvidos. "Bem, eu estou no meio de um livro muito bom, então..." Ele deu de ombros quando as palavras sumiram.

Renée arrastou seus pés e continuou a sorrir para ele. Ela era uma boa dose menor do que ele e tinha que inclinar o pescoço de forma significativa para fazer isso. "Oh. Muito ruim. Eu realmente não conheço ninguém aqui ainda e não tenho ninguém para me fazer companhia no almoço. Já que você é agora oficialmente o meu primeiro amigo aqui, eu achei que talvez pudéssemos sentar juntos".

"Oh." Charlie olhou para cima e viu que seus amigos estavam todos olhando para ele, de boca aberta, suas bocas escancaradas. Ele virou as costas para eles, arrastando seus pés. "Claro, eu posso sentar com você".

Ela sorriu e, se ele não soubesse que ela poderia fazer muito melhor, ele poderia jurar que ela estava flertando com ele.

"E quanto ao seu livro?" Ela perguntou.

"O livro estará lá mais tarde." Ele deu de ombros e levou Renée através da fila do refeitório e finalmente a uma mesa.

"Quais esportes você joga?" Renée perguntou quando abriu um recipiente de iogurte. Ela acenou com a tampa em direção à jaqueta de couro dele.

"Futebol. E baseball. Eu costumava correr, mas eu realmente não tenho mais tempo".

Ela assentiu, um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto. Ele se perguntou se ela nunca parava de sorrir. Ele esperava que não.

"Sim, eu posso imaginar que tantos esportes tomariam muito tempo... Em quais posições você joga?"

"Quarterback. Isso no futebol, é claro. Eu sou um arremessador no baseball e também jogo na primeira base".

"Impressionante".

Ele deu de ombros. "Acho que sim. É divertido".

Ela sorriu para ele novamente e ele quase esqueceu sobre o que eles estavam falando quando olhou em seus belos olhos. Ele muitas vezes lia passagens na literatura sobre cair em piscinas escuras e quase se afogar lá, e ele sempre tinha achado essa coisa piegas e sentimental, antes. Agora, ele entendia completamente.

Ele limpou a garganta. "E você?"

"Eu não jogo futebol. Ou baseball, por esse assunto." Ela piscou para ele, ainda sorrindo.

Ele riu e corou. "Não, quero dizer, o que _você_ faz? Para se divertir?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e deu outra colherada no iogurte. "Oh, eu não sei. Muitas coisas. Eu gosto de filmes. Eu gosto de concertos. Eu vi Duran Duran pouco antes de nos mudamos para cá. Você gosta deles?"

O encolher de ombros de Charlie espelhou o dela. Ele odiava Duran Duran. Eles eram maricas e apenas meninas gostavam deles. Ele estava mais em Def Leppard e Van Halen. "Eles são bons. De onde você veio, afinal?"

"Sul da Califórnia." Ela suspirou. "Huntington Beach. Você conhece?"

"Não, desculpe, eu não conheço. Quero dizer, obviamente eu ouvi sobre o Sul da Califórnia. Só não de Huntington Beach".

"É maravilhoso." Ela colocou um pastel em sua boca e segurou o pequeno pacote na direção de Charlie. Ele balançou a cabeça, recusando a oferta. "Eu costumava surfar todas as manhãs antes da escola".

"Você pode surfar aqui, às vezes." Charlie ofereceu. "First Beach na Reserva tem boas ondas e é um litoral bastante protegido, então não fica muito revolto. Quero dizer, você tem que ter uma roupa de mergulho..."

"A Reserva?"

"Reserva Quileute. Não é muito longe daqui. Eu vou muito para lá nos finais de semana".

Renée olhou para seus pequenos pastéis antes de colocar o último par em sua boca. Ele observou enquanto ela os mastigava lentamente, seus lábios rosados sutilmente franzidos juntos, e ele sentiu seu coração martelando quando ela engoliu e olhou de volta para ele.

"Bem, talvez você poderia me levar lá em alguma manhã. Você sabe, se eu não estiver me intrometendo".

Charlie correu as palmas das mãos suadas contra as coxas do seu jeans e engoliu em seco novamente. "Oh. Não. Quero dizer, sim, eu poderia levá-la. Não seria uma intromissão." Ele tinha visões de Renée em uma roupa de mergulho apertada e ficou novamente feliz que estivesse sentado, a mesa escondendo sua óbvia satisfação dessa visão.

Ele a ouviu falar pelos próximos 15 minutos, principalmente sobre como era sua vida em Huntington Beach e como ela gostava de pintar. Ele apenas acrescentou o ocasional "Sim", ou "Não", ou "Não realmente", e "Isso é legal", o tempo todo observando seu rosto animado iluminar e os cantos dos seus olhos enrugar quando ela sorria. Ela parecia muito interessada na fofoca do momento. Ela perguntou sobre várias pessoas quando elas passaram pela mesa deles, e ele dizia a ela seus nomes, se ele as conhecia, e se eles praticavam esportes, ou estavam no clube de teatro, ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas, como Charlie não prestava muita atenção a fofocas, ele não tinha muito o que dizer a ela e eles seguiram em frente rapidamente. Ela perguntou-lhe qual era o seu signo e ele não tinha ideia. Quando ele disse a ela o seu aniversário, ela passou por vários minutos sobre virginianos e o que eles deveriam ser, mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros. Ele achava que algumas das coisas que ela disse poderiam ter sido precisas, mas algumas não eram. Ela parecia muito intrigada com o fato de que ele era do signo de virgem. Mesmo assim, ele começou a pensar que não era interessante o suficiente para ela. Finalmente, o sinal tocou indicando que o período de almoço acabou e eles se levantaram da mesa.

"Posso levá-la para a sua próxima aula?"

"Claro." Ela sorriu timidamente para ele. "Eu nem tenho certeza de onde é, então você pode me mostrar".

Ele olhou para a agenda dela. Ela tinha uma aula de Psicologia que era do outro lado do campus e a três lances de escada da aula de Biologia, que era a próxima na agenda dele. Sua aula não era longe do refeitório, porém, e por isso, ele sentia muito. Ele queria passar muito mais tempo ouvindo Renée falar e a vendo sorrir, e ele estava com medo de que sua caminhada poderia ser sua última oportunidade.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, as mãos dele suando enquanto ele lutava para pensar em um tema de conversa. O fato de que ele não era muito falador nunca o incomodou antes.

"O quanto você é alto?" Renée falou quando eles dobraram uma esquina e caminharam em direção à sua sala de aula.

"Huh?"

Ela riu e olhou para ele. "Qual é a sua altura? Tipo, 1m80cm?"

Charlie assentiu e deu de ombros, envergonhado. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que ele se sentiu estranho sobre a sua altura, já que a maioria das crianças finalmente cresceu e ficou quase tão alta quanto ele. "Sim. Aproximadamente isso".

Ela assentiu. "Sim, você é o que eu chamo de uma 'Inclinação Completa'".

Ele olhou para ela, mas ela estava olhando para os livros em seus braços. Seu livro de Psicologia era grande e parecia pesado e ela também carregava alguns outros. Ele instintivamente estendeu a mão para tirá-los dela e os enfiou debaixo do braço enquanto ela sorria docemente para ele.

"O que você quer dizer com 'Inclinação Completa'?"

"Eu meço a altura das pessoas pelo quanto eu tenho que inclinar minha cabeça para olhar para elas. Você é alto. Eu tenho que ir para a Inclinação Completa." Ela riu da sua descrição e Charlie sentiu o calor em suas orelhas novamente.

"Oh. Eu sinto muito." Ele não sabia mais o que dizer.

Ela parou na frente de uma porta de sala de aula e pegou seus livros, enquanto ele olhava para cima para se certificar de que tinha parado no lugar certo. Ele teria que correr para chegar a tempo da aula de Biologia.

"Eu não sinto." Ela disse, olhando para ele maliciosamente. "Eu gosto de altos." E, com isso, ela se virou e dirigiu-se para a aula.

Charlie ficou ali parado em transe até que ouviu o sinal final, momento em que ele decolou em uma corrida em direção ao lado oposto do campus.

**~ O ~**

Ele não a viu novamente pelo resto do dia, mas isso não significava que sua mente não fosse continuamente assaltada por visões dela. Ele encontrou os caras da equipe no Rusty depois do treino e levou tudo o que ele poderia fazer para manter sua mente no jogo enquanto bebiam Coca-Cola, comiam nachos e discutiam sua estratégia para o jogo de sexta-feira contra os seus rivais de Port Angeles. Era um grande jogo e ele sabia que precisava se concentrar, mas ele não podia impedir sua mente de vagar.

"O que há com você, homem?" Rusty perguntou quando os outros caras andaram em direção às escadas para sair do porão de seus pais. "Primeiro você nos descarta no almoço, agora você mal está aqui. É a nova garota?"

"O quê?" Charlie empalideceu com a noção de que ele pudesse ser tão transparente. "O que o faz dizer isso?"

"Porque você sentou com ela no almoço. E porque ela é uma total querida".

"Ela _pediu_ para sentar comigo no almoço. E, de qualquer maneira, eu mal a conheço." Ele começou a subir as escadas, Rusty atrás dele, rindo.

"Sim, mas você _gostaria_ de conhecê-la".

Charlie parou e virou-se para ele. "Ouça, cale a boca sobre ela. Vocês não deveriam falar sobre ela assim".

Rusty levantou as mãos em uma pose indefesa. "Assim como? Eu não disse nada".

"Não, mas você estava pensando. E todos estavam dizendo coisas no almoço. Ela é... ela é uma garota legal. Vocês todos precisam aprender um pouco de respeito." Ele se virou e começou a subir as escadas.

"Nossa, olha quem está sensível de repente".

Charlie não se incomodou em responder. Sua sensibilidade não era realmente "de repente". Ele nunca se importou com a forma como os caras falavam sobre as garotas da escola. Alguns deles até foram em detalhes gráficos sobre o que faziam com as suas namoradas – garotas com quem eles deveriam se importar. Ele nunca entendeu como eles poderiam ser tão desrespeitosos (e ele nem sequer acreditava na metade do que eles diziam, de qualquer maneira).

Rusty estava certo, no entanto. Embora ele nunca participasse da conversa deles de vestiário, ele geralmente só mantinha a boca fechada e tentava se desligar deles. Ele nunca tinha reagido tão fortemente como fez no almoço naquele dia e novamente no porão de Rusty. Ele não tinha certeza do que havia sobre Renée que o fez se sentir tão protetor com ela. Ela era simplesmente muito doce e cheia de luz e vida. Ele não queria que ninguém bagunçasse com isso.

Rusty também estava certo sobre o fato de que Charlie queria conhecê-la melhor. Na verdade, ele pensou a noite toda em conhecê-la – suas mãos conseguindo conhecer a pele cor de caramelo dos adoráveis joelhos que ele tinha vislumbrado enquanto ela caminhava por ele; seus lábios conhecendo os macios e rosados dela; seus dentes e boca conhecendo seus seios rosados . Ele tomou um banho imediatamente quando chegou em casa e mais uma vez de manhã, para que ele pudesse ter alguma privacidade com seus pensamentos, e o som de água corrente para mascarar seus gemidos enquanto ele se tocava pensando em "conhecê-la".

Ele chegou na escola cedo no dia seguinte, animado para ver Renée no primeiro período de Inglês, e foi recompensado com seu sorriso brilhante quando ela entrou na sala. Infelizmente, seu sorriso era dirigido a Teddy Moon, que estava andando ao lado dela e tinha feito o que só poderia ser presumido como uma piada estúpida, já que era o único tipo que Teddy sabia. Ele imediatamente pensou nos comentários que Teddy tinha feito no período de almoço no dia anterior sobre usar a bunda dela como um chapéu e fez uma careta.

Ele sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso, no entanto. Teddy sempre conseguia as garotas que queria, quer ele merecesse, ou não. Normalmente, Charlie não se importava. Mas agora... bem, agora, ele simplesmente teria que sofrer.

**~ O ~**

O mau humor no qual ele estava desde o primeiro período só pareceu aumentar quando Charlie atravessou a fila do almoço. Ele se serviu de um prato de macarrão e queijo em sua bandeja e pegou um refrigerante, virando-se para ir para uma mesa. Ele não tinha nenhum desejo de sentar com Teddy, ou qualquer um dos seus amigos de futebol, mas como ele sempre sentava com eles e sabia que eles descobririam que algo estava acontecendo se ele os deixasse novamente, ele foi naquela direção.

"Oi." Renée entrou na sua frente e ele quase a derrubou novamente.

"Caramba. Hum... oi." Ele colocou a mão em sua bandeja, para impedir seu refrigerante de cair dela.

Renée sorriu para ele e ele engoliu em seco. Forte. O cabelo del era tão brilhante. Parecia seda, e ele queria passar os dedos por ele.

"Desculpe." Ela disse. "Não queria assustá-lo. Eu só queria dizer oi." Ela olhou para o chão antes de olhar de volta para ele, animadamente. "Eu achei que você teria dito olá na aula de Inglês esta manhã".

Ele sentiu o sangue correndo para suas orelhas. Suas emoções estavam em uma guerra de vergonha e raiva. Ele sabia que não tinha nenhum direito de estar bravo com ela, mas ele estava. Pelo menos... talvez não _com_ ela. Mas ele estava bravo.

"Sim, bem... você parecia... você parecia um pouco ocupada." Ele mudou seu peso de um pé enquanto olhava para ela, determinado a não deixar seu embaraço aparecer mais. "Eu não queria interromper".

"Você quer dizer _Teddy_?" Ela riu e girou um pouco do seu cabelo entre os dedos.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta e ela deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Ele é legal, eu acho. Mas..." Ela olhou em volta antes de ficar nas pontas dos seus pés, apoiando-se nele como se quisesse dizer-lhe um segredo. Ele se abaixou, instintivamente. Ela cheirava a baunilha. Isso o deixou com água na boca.

"Ele não é tão engraçado quanto pensa que é." Ela sussurrou.

A cabeça de Charlie girou rapidamente em direção a ela em surpresa. Ela estava sorrindo para ele, recostando-se de volta em seus pés. Seu sorriso era doce e um pouco travesso e ele não pôde evitar. Ele começou a rir. Em um momento, ela estava rindo junto com ele.

"Você está certa sobre isso." Ele disse.

"De qualquer forma, ele não é meu tipo".

Ela ainda estava sorrindo para ele e Charlie olhou para ela, sério novamente. Ele não tinha ideia de como ler essa garota.

"Então, qual é o seu tipo?"

Renée mordeu o lábio inferior de uma forma que o fez ficar apertado em suas calças. Ela se afastou um pouco, movendo-se em direção à fila do refeitório.

"Eu disse a você." Ela disse. "Eu gosto de altos".

**~ O ~**

"Então, isso é tudo o que você procura? _Altos_?"

Três dias depois, eles estavam almoçando juntos, exatamente como tinham feito todos os dias desde que Renée tinha começado a frequentar a Forks High. Charlie estendeu a mão e pegou uma das batatas fritas dela, fazendo-a golpear sua mão, de brincadeira.

"Claro que não. O quanto você acha que eu sou superficial?"

"Eu não sei." Ele disse, dando de ombros. "O quanto você é superficial?"

Ele riu quando ela revirou os olhos para ele. Ele tinha aprendido a relaxar ao redor dela... pelo menos, na sua maior parte. Ele se sentia confortável o suficiente para falar sobre quase qualquer coisa com ela. Ou não falar, se essa fosse a sua escolha, o que muitas vezes era. Ela não parecia se importar que ele não tivesse muito a dizer.

"Eu procuro por... bem, um monte de coisas".

"Como o quê?" Ele roubou outra batata frita e ela suspirou e empurrou o pequeno saquinho de papel branco que os mantinha mais perto para ele enquanto ele sorria para ela.

Foi a vez dela de dar de ombros. "Eu não sei. Muitas coisas. Eu não gosto de meninos idiotas".

Charlie se sentia bem com isso. Ele sabia que estava longe de ser idiota.

"Você tem que ser... _interessante._" Ela continuou. "Você sabe, eu não quero ficar entediada".

"Hmm." Ele não sabia o que dizer sobre isso. Seu ego caiu apenas um pouco com as palavras dela. Ele sabia que também estava longe de ser interessante.

"Então, você nunca vai me levar para surfar?"

Ele olhou para cima rapidamente com a pergunta dela. Ela fazia muito isso – mudava de tema de conversa abruptamente, deixando-o cambaleando e lutando para recuperar o atraso.

"Hum... claro, eu posso fazer isso." Ele espanou sal das suas mãos, esfregando-as contra as suas coxas. "Você quer ir no sábado? Amanhã? Pode até não chover neste fim de semana".

O rosto dela se iluminou em um sorriso enorme, o que o fez sentir-se quase tonto. "Sim, claro. Que horas?"

"Bem, eu costumo ir para a Reserva cedo, e não é melhor ir surfar, tipo, _realmente_ cedo?"

"Isso depende das marés." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Mas, sim, eu costumava ir às seis da manhã".

"Tudo bem. Eu a pegarei às seis então".

Renée riu. "Você realmente quer me pegar às seis da manhã para me levar para surfar?"

"Claro, por que não?" Ele deu de ombros.

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. "_Seis_ da _manhã_?"

"Eu estarei acordado, de qualquer maneira. Por que, você quer ir mais tarde?"

Ela continuou a olhá-lo por alguns instantes, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, fazendo Charlie pensar em coisas que ele realmente não deveria estar pensando. Coisas sobre a língua dela, que estava lhe dando vislumbres rosa de si mesma, e seus doces lábios. Ele limpou a garganta e olhou para a mesa, tentando se controlar. Quando ele olhou de volta para ela, ela estava sorrindo, fazendo-o sorrir de volta.

"Tudo bem. Se você quiser me pegar tão cedo, fique à vontade".

Ela deu a ele o seu endereço e eles fizeram seus planos enquanto ele a acompanhava até sua próxima aula, os livros dela debaixo do braço dele.

**~ O ~**

Ela estava esperando por ele, sentada em sua varanda com dois copos em sua mão, quando ele estacionou em sua garagem. Ela usava calça jeans e um moletom amarelo desbotado que dizia "Cidade do Surf". Estava aberto um pouco e ele podia ver os laços do seu traje de banho ao redor do seu pescoço. Ela tinha uma bolsa pendurada ao redor dos seus ombros e ele viu uma prancha de surf atrás dela.

Ele pulou para fora do carro enquanto ela se levantou para cumprimentá-lo, sorrindo, é claro.

"Você estava esperando há muito tempo?" Ele perguntou. "Eu não estou atrasado, estou?" Ele ficou preocupado. Ele nunca estava atrasado.

Renée balançou a cabeça. "Não, não mesmo. Eu apenas pensei em esperar aqui fora para que não acordássemos meus pais".

Charlie fez uma pausa, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos enquanto olhava para ela. Seu belo cabelo estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo que saltava atrás dela, e seu pescoço longo e fino estava exposto, implorando-lhe para dar mordiscadas nele.

"Aqui." Ela disse, entregando-lhe um dos copos que estava segurando. "É suco de laranja. Se você preferir tomar um café, no entanto, eu posso-"

"Não, não." Ele pegou o copo e tomou dela. Ele tinha acabado de tomar um enorme copo de suco de laranja em sua casa, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que ele diria não para algo que esta menina lhe oferecesse. "Eu não bebo café. Isso é ótimo. Obrigado".

Eles ficaram parados em um silêncio constrangedor por alguns momentos, ambos tomando goles do seu suco de laranja e visivelmente tentando olhar em qualquer lugar, exceto um no outro. Finalmente, Charlie se inclinou para pegar a prancha dela. Não era muito longa, pelo que ele ficou grato, uma vez que ele não tinha certeza de como caberia em seu Mustang.

"Vamos indo?"

No final, eles colocaram a prancha no banco de trás, sua extremidade superior cutucando para fora da janela, que ele abriu para acomodá-la. Ele deixou Renée controlar o rádio, mesmo que ela o tivesse deixado em alguma estação romântica New Wave de Seattle. Eles foram bastante quietos no caminho para lá. Ela olhava pela janela para as árvores frondosas e, em seguida, para a costa acidentada enquanto passavam. Charlie olhava para ela periodicamente e levava tudo o que ele podia para não estender a mão e correr o dedo pelos tendões esticados sob a pele do seu pescoço.

"Meu pai diz que está muito quente para Washington nesta época do ano." Ela disse, virando-se em direção a ele e de repente o tirando dos seus devaneios sobre a pele dela.

"Hum... sim, está." Ele se mexeu no assento. "Você tem sorte, realmente. Não sei se você vai querer surfar por muito mais tempo".

Ele olhou para ela quando a ouviu rir.

"_Isto_ é quente? Eu tenho três cobertores na minha cama em casa e estou usando meias grossas de lã agora. Eu sei que tenho uma roupa de mergulho, mas eu ainda estou nervosa sobre entrar com ela na água".

"Bem, eu acho que você vai se acostumar com o frio quanto mais tempo você viver aqui." Ele olhou para suas pernas vestidas de shorts. "Mas, você sabe, ninguém diz que você tem que entrar na água, se estiver muito frio".

"Huh. Você simplesmente acordou tão cedo em um sábado para vir e me levar em um passeio panorâmico, certo?"

"Renée, eu sempre levanto cedo assim, de qualquer maneira, para ser honesto".

Ele olhou para ela e ela estava olhando para ele. Ele sentiu o calor em suas orelhas novamente, e perguntou se ela algum dia pararia de deixá-lo nervoso. Havia uma parte dele que esperava que não.

"E, de qualquer maneira." Ele disse. "Eu realmente não consigo pensar em nada mais que eu prefiro fazer tão cedo em um sábado".

Ele virou os olhos de volta para a estrada, mas não antes de ver o sorriso largo que iluminou o rosto dela com as suas palavras.

Ela surfou, apesar do frio. Charlie tentou não prestar atenção - ele realmente tentou – enquanto ela tirava seu jeans pelas pernas e abria seu moletom para revelar o biquíni que ela usava por baixo: amarelo, coberto de pequenas flores. Quando ela se inclinou para puxar para cima sua roupa de mergulho, ele achou que poderia muito bem cair morto de um ataque cardíaco. Ele virou as costas para ela e se ajustou em seus calções.

"Ei, você pode me ajudar?"

Ele se virou para vê-la estendendo a mão em torno das suas costas, lutando com seu zíper.

"Eu não consigo puxar o zíper..." Ela disse. Seu rosto estava enrugado comicamente dos seus esforços.

Charlie riu com o quanto ela era fofa enquanto caminhava em direção a ela.

"Ei, não ria de mim!"

Ele balançou a cabeça quando terminou de puxar o zíper dela e descansou as mãos em seus ombros. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente em suas mãos e ele queria deixá-las lá, para acariciar seus ombros, seu pescoço, seus braços. Em vez disso, ele deu-lhe um pequeno aperto e se inclinou ligeiramente para a frente, colocando os lábios em seu cabelo.

"Eu nunca riria de você, Renée".

Ele sentou-se em um pedaço de madeira e a observou surfar - ou tentar surfar - por apenas cerca de uma hora antes que ela desistisse. Ela estava linda lá. Seu longo rabo de cavalo chicoteava por trás dela e suas coxas enrijeciam, seus quadris deslocavam enquanto ela cavalgava onda após onda antes que elas inevitavelmente a enviassem caindo na água gelada. Finalmente, o vento aumentou, e as ondas juntamente com ele, tornando não só bastante frio, mas quase perigoso para ela estar na água, e ela desistiu. Ela parecia exausta quando finalmente caminhou em direção a ele, a prancha debaixo do braço. Ele a pegou dela e entregou-lhe a toalha que ela havia trazido na bolsa.

"Estou feliz que você veio." Ele disse enquanto a olhava espremer a água do seu rabo de cavalo. "Eu estava começando a me preocupar que eu teria que chamar a Guarda Costeira." Ele colocou sua prancha contra a madeira flutuante em que esteve sentado e Renée envolveu a toalha ao redor dela.

"Oh meu Deus, está _congelando_".

"Bem, vamos voltar para o carro. Você precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas".

Houve um momento de constrangimento quando eles chegaram ao carro e Renée pegou suas roupas de onde a tinha deixado no banco da frente. Charlie limpou o máximo de água e areia da prancha dela quanto poderia antes de colocá-la na parte de trás. Ele estava nervoso. E ele sabia que ela também estava. Afinal, ela estava prestes a despir suas roupas lá fora, a céu aberto. Na frente dele.

Ele se virou em direção a ela para encontrá-la ainda parada ao lado da porta do passageiro aberta, tremendo, e se ela não estivesse tão pálida do frio, ele poderia jurar que ela estava corando. Ele sorriu, tentando deixá-la à vontade.

"Renée, não se preocupe. Eu não vou olhar. Vê? Eu vou até lá, do outro lado do carro, e virarei as costas para você".

Ele se afastou dela e se dirigiu para o lado do motorista, quando ela o chamou de volta.

"Bem... mas, espere".

Ele parou no meio do caminho, sua respiração vindo mais rápido. Ele esperava que ela não estivesse brincando, ou o provocando, porque ele não confiava em qual poderia ser sua resposta se ela estivesse.

"Eu preciso de você." Ela disse.

Ele não podia evitar. Ele murmurou uma obscenidade suave quando sentiu uma pontada de... _alguma coisa _com as palavras dela. Seu coração parecia como se tivesse aumentado três tamanhos e agora estivesse grande demais para o seu peito. Ele mal podia respirar.

"Você pode me ajudar com o zíper?"

Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer, é claro. Ela precisava de ajuda para abrir o zíper da sua roupa de mergulho, exatamente como ela precisou de ajuda para fechá-lo. Mas ele não sabia se seria capaz de parar por aí, mesmo enquanto caminhava de volta para ela.

Ele pegou o zíper entre os dedos e lentamente baixou. Acidentalmente - ou inconscientemente, talvez - ele arrastou dois dedos ao longo da pele da sua espinha quando fez isso. A pele dela estava quase gelada, mas era suave como a seda.

"Obrigada." A voz dela era baixa e ela olhou para o chão. Ele queria tanto agarrá-la pelos ombros e puxá-la de volta para ele, prensá-la contra o seu corpo.

Ela tremeu, trazendo-o para fora do seu torpor, e ele se afastou novamente, limpando a garganta quando se virou para ir para o outro lado do carro, como tinha prometido. Embora tenha ficado de costas para ela, ele podia ouvi-la murmurando e tremendo, mesmo com o vento, que pareceu aumentar ainda mais agora que ela estava tentando sair das suas roupas molhadas.

Finalmente, ela disse, "Ok", antes de correr para o carro e fechando a porta atrás dela. Quando ele entrou ao lado dela, ele a encontrou tremendo, suas pernas trazidas até seu peito e os braços em torno delas.

"Puxa, Renée, você está bem?"

Seus dentes estavam batendo e tudo que ela podia fazer era acenar em resposta. Charlie imediatamente virou a chave na ignição, ligou o carro e o aquecedor, apontando todas as aberturas em direção a ela. Claro, o carro estava frio, então o ar que veio através das aberturas de ventilação não era exatamente quente.

"Espere um minuto." Ele disse, e saiu do carro, abrindo o porta-malas e puxando sua jaqueta de couro de onde ele a tinha guardado naquela manhã. Ele não tinha pensado que ficaria frio, mas é bom ser seguro em Washington, ou você muitas vezes se encontraria lamentando. E pego em uma chuva repentina, congelando sua bunda. Ele entregou a ela a sua jaqueta quando voltou para o carro.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados quando a envolveu em torno dos seus ombros. Ela estava nadando nela, o que o fez sorrir.

"Uau." Ela disse. "Obrigada".

Ele colocou a mão no encosto de cabeça atrás dela enquanto colocava o carro em marcha ré e saía do seu lugar no estacionamento. Ele sabia que, quanto mais cedo o carro aquecesse, mais cedo o calor aumentaria e mais cedo Renée descongelaria. Ele dirigiu para casa, olhando para ela a cada poucos minutos. Ela ainda estava sentada na mesma posição, tremendo, seus dentes batendo. Suas mãos tinham desaparecido nas mangas da jaqueta dele e ela cruzou os braços sobre as pernas na frente dela.

"Maldição." Ele exclamou quando parou na estrada, ao lado de um grupo de árvores.

Ela olhou para ele, alarme escrito em seus olhos. "O que - o que é?"

Charlie se mexeu em seu assento e estendeu a mão para ela, puxando-a em seus braços e em seu peito. "Venha aqui, Renée. Se você pegar uma pneumonia, eu nunca vou me perdoar".

Ela caiu nele com gratidão, pressionando seu rosto no peito largo dele enquanto seus braços envolviam em torno dela. Ela sacudia e estremecia contra ele enquanto ele esfregava as mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas.

Ela afastou sua cabeça abruptamente. "Meu cabelo... está – está molhado – e..." Ela olhou para o peito dele, seus dentes batendo.

Ele colocou a mão na nuca dela e puxou seu rosto de volta para o calor do seu peito. "Não seja boba, Renée. Eu não me importo sobre ficar um pouco molhado".

Eles ficaram sentados ali abraçados, o carro ligado e o aquecedor funcionando, durante vários minutos. E mesmo que ele só estivesse tentando aquecer o corpo gelado dela, mesmo que ele estivesse preocupado que ela poderia morrer de frio, Charlie não pôde deixar de notar a maneira como o corpo de Renée se encaixava tão perfeitamente contra o seu. Seu pequeno corpo firme era exatamente certo - macio e cheio de curvas em todos os lugares certos. Ele não queria nada mais do que explorar aquele corpo com as suas mãos, seus lábios, até mesmo seus dentes. Internamente, ele se repreendeu pelos seus pensamentos e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente para tentar limpar sua mente.

"Puxa, Renée. Se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria, eu nunca teria trazido você aqui".

"Eu não sei." Ela sussurrou, seus tremores começando a desaparecer. "Eu meio que gosto disso".

Charlie olhou para o rosto dela, que olhou para ele. Ela estava sorrindo, um rubor começando a vir em suas bochechas.

Ele engoliu em seco, seu coração martelando. Ele olhou em seus olhos cor de chocolate e se sentiu caindo. Seu estômago caiu com a sua descida.

"Bem." Ele murmurou. Seu corpo tremia em seu próprio choque que ele não podia sequer falar. "Eu não quis dizer _isso_, exatamente".

Os dedos dela espiaram para fora sob a manga da jaqueta dele e correram ao longo da bochecha dele. Ela já não estava tremendo, embora sua mão permanecesse fria.

"Eu sei que não é o que você quis dizer".

Sua palma se moldou na bochecha dele quando ela olhou para a sua boca. Ele lambeu os lábios e ela olhou de volta para os seus olhos. As sardas que polvilhavam as bochechas dela o chamavam e seu braço apertou ao redor dos ombros dela enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça na direção dela, estabelecendo seus lábios contra o seu nariz frio. Ele beijou várias das suas sardas, sentindo a exalação repentina da sua respiração contra o seu pescoço antes de mover seus lábios para os dela.

Os lábios dela aqueceram sob os dele e, quando sua mão cobriu a bochecha dela, ele sentiu esse calor também. Os dedos dela enfiaram em seu cabelo, puxando-o para baixo em direção a ela e, quando ele sentiu sua doce língua correr suavemente ao longo do seu lábio inferior, todo o seu corpo tornou-se envolvido em chamas. Ele abriu a boca e tomou a dela em um beijo profundo, quase esmagando-a a ele em sua febre.

Quando ele finalmente encerrou o beijo, quando ele finalmente se afastou, apenas o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego, ela estava sorrindo para ele. Ele podia sentir os seios dela se movendo contra seu peito enquanto ela respirava, profunda e rapidamente. Sua mão fazia cócegas no cabelo da sua nuca e ela olhou rapidamente em seus lábios novamente antes de olhar de volta para os seus olhos.

"Bem." Ela disse. "Essa é uma maneira de me aquecer".

Charlie ficou assustado no início, um pouco aturdido, mas quando seus pensamentos clarearam, Renée estava rindo e ele não pôde deixar de rir junto com ela. E ele sabia naquele instante, ao som das risadinhas dela ecoando através do seu Mustang como a risada de alguma fada mística e mágica colocando-o sob seu feitiço, que seu mundo controlado e ordenado nunca mais seria o mesmo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Achei tão linda essa história de Charlie adolescente... espero que vc's também tenham gostado. Deu para sabermos um pouco como foi que ele e Renée se conheceram e se envolveram._

_Teremos mais duas cenas extras antes do fim._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Cena extra 2 – Serpentes no avião

**Cena extra 2 – Serpentes no avião**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Senhoras e senhores, o comandante desligou o sinal de "apertar cintos". Vocês agora estão livre para andar pela aeronave. Enquanto estiverem sentados, no entanto, pedimos que mantenham os cintos afivelados. Obrigado".

Edward inclinou-se sobre o descanso de braço e puxou o fone da minha orelha.

"Ei! Eu estou tentando ouvir Bruce".

Olhei para ele enquanto recolocava meu fone e ele sorriu para mim quando agarrou meu iPod do meu colo. Tentei pegá-lo de volta, mas ele o segurou fora do meu alcance e parou a música.

"O Chefe sempre estará lá." Ele disse. "Na verdade, ele praticamente sempre _esteve_ lá".

"Se você vai fazer uma piada sobre a minha idade, confie em mim, este _não_ é o momento".

Aquele maldito sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto. "Eu não estou fazendo uma piada sobre a sua idade. Estou fazendo uma piada sobre Springsteen".

Peguei meu iPod da sua mão. "Sinto muito que ele não tenha a profundidade emocional de Miley Cyrus, meu jovem. Pegue seu próprio iPod se você não aprecia as minhas escolhas musicais".

"Champanhe, Sr. Masen?" A alegre aeromoça, toda sorrisos brancos e cabelo loiro brilhante, inclinou-se sobre o assento de Edward, sorrindo para ele encantadoramente. Cerrei meus dentes, em um esforço para não dizer a ela para se foder. Afinal, eu queria champanhe também.

"Sim, claro." Ele disse, mal olhando para ela, mas ainda sorrindo em minha direção.

Após servir uma taça a ele, ela olhou para mim. "E... minha senhora?"

É uma coisa boa que meu cinto de segurança estivesse firmemente afivelado em torno da minha cintura, ou eu poderia ter saltado e a empurrado para o chão, meu joelho em sua garganta. Em vez disso, dei-lhe um sorriso de lábios finos. "Por favor".

Ela me entregou uma taça e eu bebi, entregando-a de volta para ela enquanto ela erguia as sobrancelhas e enchia novamente a minha taça. Edward finalmente olhou para ela.

"Sim. Fique perto." Ele disse quando ela deu-lhe um olhar perplexo.

Eu tinha que admitir. Havia uma coisa boa sobre viajar com Edward Masen, o homem de um zilhão de milhas de passageiro frequente: mudança para a primeira classe.

"Bella..." Aumentei o volume do meu iPod quando ele colocou a mão na minha coxa e se inclinou para mim. Ele exalou exasperado. Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha e usou nossos dedos para abaixar o volume. "Bella, pare com isso. Eu disse que sinto muito".

Apertei o botão de pausa no iPod e dei-lhe um olhar aguçado. "Um pedido de desculpas não conta se você está rindo enquanto você o dá".

"Bem, eu sinto muito _agora_, isso é certo." Ele suspirou.

"Você sente muito porque eu estou irritada. Não por causa do que você fez".

Ele parecia bravo, finalmente, e estendeu a mão e puxou o fone do meu ouvido novamente. "Você está certa." Ele disse, uma pontada em sua voz. "Porque eu não fiz nada de errado".

"Não?" Eu fiquei horrorizada. "Então, por que eu estou brava?"

"Hum... porque você é louca?"

Eu podia sentir meu rosto se transformar quando meu olhar ficou frio. Observei como seu pomo de Adão balançou quando ele engoliu em seco diante disso.

"Você _realmente_ não planeja transar em breve, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Apenas me diga o que eu fiz".

Puxei o outro fone do meu ouvido e me virei para ele um pouco. Eu estava tentando manter minha voz para um sussurro, mas ainda era óbvio que eu estava com raiva. "Eu fiquei fora por _cinco minutos_, Edward. Cinco minutos. Eu volto do banheiro e você está totalmente flertando com a Senhorita Quente McCalçasApertadas. Você acha que eu não vi isso?"

Ele olhou para mim por alguns instantes. Eu quase podia ouvir as rodas girando em sua mente.

"Eu não estava flertando com ela. Ela estava flertando _comigo_. Há uma grande diferença".

Terminei minha segunda taça de plástico de champanhe. "Oh, ela estava definitivamente flertando com você. Senhorita de vinte e dois anos de idade, com os peitos empertigados empurrados até o queixo." Ele começou a rir, mas meu olhar o parou. "Mas você estava flertando de volta com ela. Eu conheço você, Edward. Eu sei como você flerta. Você _costumava_ flertar comigo".

Seus dedos trilharam ao longo da minha coxa. "Eu ainda flertaria com você, se você me deixasse".

Olhei friamente para a sua mão até que ele tirou os dedos da minha pessoa. Uma vez que ele tinha tirado, coloquei os fones de ouvido no lugar.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Foi inofensivo".

"Claro que foi. Você teve apenas cinco minutos." Eu o encarei. "Eu acho que é uma coisa boa que eu não estava sofrendo de distúrbios gástricos. Você poderia ter tido meia hora".

Ele riu e eu apenas encarei mais duro. Eu não conseguia ver o humor na situação.

Sua mandíbula ficou tensa e ele arrancou os fones de ouvido de novo. "Bella. Você não acha honestamente que eu faria algo com uma estranha no aeroporto, não é?" Ele sussurrou com raiva.

Olhei para ele até que senti lágrimas ameaçando nos meus olhos. Seus olhos arregalaram em resposta, toda a raiva deixando suas feições.

"Esse não é o ponto." Eu sussurrei.

"O que é isso?" Ele estendeu a mão sobre mim e segurou meu rosto em sua mão enquanto falava baixinho. "Baby, você não pode estar tão chateada. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu só não achei que, quero dizer, foi _inofensivo_. Você não pode honestamente achar que eu algum dia trairia você. Bella..."

Eu funguei, sabendo que estava sendo infantil, mas incapaz de me parar, e uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha. "Não. Eu não acho. Eu só-" Eu era incapaz de continuar. O que eu sentia era embaraçoso e achei que eu poderia começar a chorar se continuasse a falar. Em vez disso, olhei para o meu colo e tentei me controlar.

"Bella?"

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "É apenas... _difícil_, Edward. Desde o acidente de carro, eu-" As lágrimas começaram a vir de novo, apesar dos meus esforços para combatê-las. "Você sabe, eu tive que cortar meu cabelo e eu me sinto tão fora de forma e... eu simplesmente me sinto tão-" Se eu mal podia admitir para mim mesma, como eu poderia dizer as palavras em voz alta?

"Bella... Baby, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci. Como você pode não saber disso?" Seu polegar correu pela minha bochecha, pegando minhas lágrimas enquanto elas caíam, e ele se inclinou para beijar minha testa.

A aeromoça voltou e perguntou se precisávamos de mais champanhe. Em vez de responder a ela, Edward estendeu a mão e desafivelou meu cinto de segurança, em seguida, o seu próprio, agarrando minha mão e levantando.

"Receio que minha namorada não esteja se sentindo muito bem." Ele disse para a aeromoça. "Vou levá-la ao banheiro".

"Claro, Sr. Masen." Ela disse, dando um passo para trás para dar espaço para nós no corredor. "Existe algo que eu possa fazer por vocês?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e fez sinal para que eu andasse na sua frente. "Eu acho que não. Eu a deixarei saber se precisarmos de alguma coisa".

Olhei para baixo enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, embora os poucos passageiros nos assentos na nossa frente estivessem, ou dormindo, com máscaras em seus olhos, ou envolvido em filmes. Um homem olhou rapidamente do seu laptop enquanto eu passava pelo seu assento, mas eu não olhei nos olhos dele. Felizmente, o banheiro estava desocupado, então eu me senti confiante de que ninguém havia testemunhado minha crise de choro e eu evitei com sucesso o constrangimento.

Abri a porta e olhei para Edward. "Sairei em um minuto." Eu disse, mas ofeguei quando ele se empurrou para dentro do pequeno cômodo atrás de mim e trancou a porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei em uma voz baixa, mas em pânico. "Você não pode estar aqui comigo".

Ele estava pressionado contra mim, suas mãos nos meus quadris, e beijou minha testa novamente. "Vire-se." Ele sussurrou. "Eu quero que você olhe no espelho".

"Huh." Olhei para o pequeno espaço que ocupávamos. "É mais fácil falar do que fazer, amigo".

Ele sorriu e suas mãos moveram meus quadris, pedindo-me para virar. Quando fiz isso, roçando contra ele no processo, eu me olhei no espelho, focando no seu belo rosto atrás de mim. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e encostou o queixo no meu ombro. Senti sua respiração contra a minha clavícula.

"Olhe para isso." Ele sussurrou, empurrando meu quadril por trás.

"Edward, você está tentando me fazer falar sobre como você é lindo de novo? Porque, sério, o seu ego.."

"Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de beijar seu lóbulo. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Olhe para você. Olha para como _você_ é linda".

"Edward..." Eu soei suspeitosamente como se estivesse choramingando. Não era atraente, no mínimo.

"Bella. Pare de olhar para _mim_. Olhe para_ si mesma_".

Mudei minha linha de visão e olhei para o meu rosto ao lado do seu. Era o mesmo velho eu. Os mesmos olhos castanhos, os mesmos lábios vermelhos. O cabelo era... bem... era o mesmo marrom, mas muito mais curto e encaracolado, como resultado. Eu tive que cortar depois de receber mais de uma dezena de pontos no lado da minha cabeça, e mal estava na altura do queixo. Eu o tinha em camadas mais curtas antes de sairmos em nossa viagem, tentando trazer um pouco de balanço e estilo nele. Franja caía na minha testa. Pelo menos era finalmente longa o suficiente para cobrir totalmente as cicatrizes.

Era o mesmo rosto, o mesmo corpo. Mas, em algum lugar ao longo da linha, eu parecia ter perdido um pouco do brilho que já tive. Meus olhos pareciam mortos, minha pele lisa e sem o brilho que costumava realçar minhas bochechas. Meu corpo, enquanto ainda magro, tinha se tornado quase flácido devido à falta de exercício ao longo dos meses em que eu me recuperava do acidente. Enquanto olhava para eles, parecia que meus seios estavam flácidos.

"Eu não acho que nós estamos olhando no mesmo espelho." Eu sussurrei, lágrimas ameaçando novamente.

"Baby..." Ele sussurrou novamente em meu ouvido, sua respiração me fazendo tremer. "Como você pode não ver o que eu vejo?"

Mudei meus olhos novamente para o seu reflexo quando ele sorriu para mim no espelho. Ele ergueu a mão para correr dois dedos ao longo do meu pescoço, fazendo-me tremer de novo e aquecer ao seu toque. "Eu amava o seu cabelo longo, você sabe que sim. Mas esse corte de cabelo, baby..." Ele se inclinou e beijou meu pescoço, sua língua se lançando para correr até minha orelha. "Eu amo ver o seu longo e gracioso pescoço. E eu _amo_ ter fácil acesso a ele".

Sorri timidamente enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço novamente, chupando a carne por alguns instantes. Levantei minha mão para o seu cabelo e corri meus dedos através dos seus fios sedosos.

Ele deu um beijo suave na minha têmpora e continuou a murmurar contra a minha pele. "Você tem os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi. Esses longos cílios têm, desde o primeiro dia em que te conheci, sempre me dominado. E eles ainda o fazem, baby. Exatamente quando eu acho que sei tudo sobre você, que eu sei exatamente como você é, você olha para mim através desses cílios e você tira meu fôlego, como eu nunca vi antes. Você parece ter todas as respostas para todas as perguntas enterradas em seus olhos".

Um leve rubor veio para as minhas bochechas enquanto ele falava. Ele baixou a mão para o meu quadril e a moveu para apertar a minha bunda.

"Eu acho que poderia amar observá-la se afastar de mim, quase tanto como eu amo assistir você andar em direção a mim, baby".

Eu ri e aumentei meu aperto em seu cabelo, enredando os dedos lá.

"Sua bunda é como a porra de um cupcake".

Isso me fez rir de novo e minha outra mão voou para a minha boca, meus olhos arregalando, com medo que seria ouvida. Ele não prestou atenção, no entanto, quando seu sussurro rouco trouxe arrepios à minha pele.

"Eu simplesmente quero dar uma mordida nela cada vez que a vejo".

Gemi baixinho enquanto ele continuava a acariciar minha bunda, sua outra mão deslocando até o meu peito. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando ele me apertou através da minha blusa. Eu podia sentir meus mamilos endurecendo sob sua carícia.

"E você sabe que eu amo seus peitos, baby".

Ele trouxe a outra mão ao redor e para cima e empurrou meus seios juntos, seus dedos brincando sobre meus mamilos tensos quando minha respiração começou a vir mais rápida. Eu me empurrei para trás contra ele, sentindo sua dureza contra a parte inferior das minhas costas. Mordi meu lábio em um esforço para não gemer e alertar outras pessoas para nossas atividades.

Seu gemido baixo mal foi contido, no entanto, quando ele olhou novamente para os nossos reflexos no espelho, empurrando seus quadris para mim. "Porra, quando você morde o lábio assim... Veja, eu sei que você faz isso quando você goza. Então, quando eu a vejo fazer isso..."

Suas palavras sumiram e ele levou sua mão até o meu rosto, incitando-me a inclinar a cabeça para trás para que ele pudesse me beijar na boca. Sua língua deslizou pelos meus lábios entreabertos para encontrar a minha e as duas dançaram juntas ansiosamente. Gemi em sua boca enquanto a mão em meu peito deslizou para debaixo da minha blusa. Ele puxou os botões, dando-lhe mais espaço para se movimentar, e puxou o cordão do meu sutiã de lado. Eu ofeguei contra os seus lábios ao sentir seus dedos brincando com meu mamilo.

Ele se afastou um pouco, sorrindo quando sussurrou, "Você pode ficar queita, baby?"

Eu ofeguei novamente. "Edward, não devemos fazer isso." Meu corpo, no entanto, estava dizendo algo completamente diferente quando sua mão serpenteou pela minha saia, levantando-a, enquanto a outra continuava a trabalhar no meu peito. Ele apertou seus quadris na minha bunda, sua dureza insistente.

"Talvez nós não devêssemos. Mas isso não significa que nós não vamos." Seus olhos piscaram para mim do espelho. "Eu preciso de você, baby. Você é tão fodidamente sexy. Eu não posso deixar você sair daqui sem ficar dentro de você primeiro." Seus dentes afundaram na pele do meu pescoço.

"Jesus..."

Seus dedos brincavam ao longo da minha coxa enquanto ele continuava a falar em meu ouvido. "Você tem a pele mais suave." Sua mão caiu do meu peito e se moveu atrás de mim. Seus dedos roçaram contra mim enquanto ele trabalhava em sua calça e eu me senti um pouco fraca com o conhecimento do que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu me inclinei para a frente levemente, apoiando-me com as mãos na borda da pia.

Seus dedos deslizaram dentro da minha calcinha e através das minhas dobras. Eu gemi e ele prendeu a respiração quando sentiu minha umidade.

"Cristo, Bella. Como você pode não saber como você é linda, como você é perfeita para mim? Como você é, a sensação de você, o seu cheiro." Ele levou os dedos aos seus lábios, sugando-os em sua boca enquanto eu observava no espelho. "O seu gosto, baby. Como açúcar mascavo e chantilly".

Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios e eu estendi a mão por trás de mim para agarrar seu pênis. Observei quando seus olhos fecharam brevemente e sua mão voltou para a minha saia. Ele a levantou e agrupou em volta dos meus quadris, em seguida, baixou a mão para minha calcinha novamente e a moveu para o lado.

Ele deslizou para dentro de mim e meus olhos fecharam, quase involuntariamente, quando eu deixei cair minha cabeça ao meu peito e soltei um longo suspiro de puro prazer. Ele não estava tendo nada disso, no entanto, e colocou a mão embaixo do meu queixo, levantando-o.

"Mantenha os olhos abertos, baby. Eu quero que você veja o que eu vejo. Eu quero que você veja como você é sexy, como você é linda".

Choraminguei novamente enquanto abria meus olhos lentamente, olhando-o novamente no espelho. Ele começou a se mover dentro de mim e deixou cair sua mão para o meu peito, apertando enquanto a outra mão achatava contra a minha barriga. Empurrei para trás contra ele, ansiosa para senti-lo tão profundamente dentro de mim quanto possível.

Nós nos assistimos no espelho. Um rubor tomou conta do meu rosto e meu peito. Meus olhos se iluminaram com paixão e amor pelo belo homem atrás de mim. Ele inclinou a cabeça para mordiscar novamente o meu pescoço e eu estendi a mão por trás de mim para agarrar seu cabelo sedoso. Ele olhou nos meus olhos no espelho e a profundidade do amor que eu vi lá deixou minhas pernas fracas.

Sua mão deslizou pelo meu estômago e abaixo da frente da minha calcinha. Quando ele encontrou meu clitóris, ele o tomou entre os dedos, fazendo-me gemer novamente. Ele sorriu.

"Ssh..." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de lamber por trás dele. "Não nos delate." Seus dedos se tornaram mais insistentes, esfregando em círculos, e ele dobrou os joelhos para que pudesse empurrar ainda mais fundo em mim.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei. Eu podia me sentir começar a apertar ao redor dele e sabia que ele sentiu isso também quando ele virou minha cabeça para trás em sua direção. Tomando minha boca na sua em um beijo profundo, ele engoliu meus gemidos quando meu clímax me dominou, minhas mãos agarrando a pia pela minha vida, minhas pernas querendo dobrar e colapsar abaixo de mim.

Ele achatou sua mão contra a minha barriga, segurando-me para ele enquanto empurrava com urgência dentro de mim, sua outra mão ainda apertando meu peito. Em momentos, ele grunhiu em minha boca e eu senti seu calor derramando dentro de mim. Eu estava certa que meus gemidos seriam ouvidos sem o seu beijo para me silenciar.

Nós quebramos o nosso beijo e ficamos ofegantes contra o outro. Edward baixou a cabeça ao meu ombro. Eu olhei para o nosso reflexo enquanto recuperava minha respiração, para a beleza de nós juntos. Minhas bochechas permaneceram rosa, a luz ainda viva em meus olhos e um sorriso nos meus lábios. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, mas nem perto do que teria sido se ainda fosse longo. Algumas passadas de dedos nele e seria como se as mãos de Edward nunca tivessem estado perto dele.

Finalmente, Edward trouxe sua cabeça para cima e saiu de mim, recuando apenas um passo para que ele pudesse se ajustar. Peguei algumas toalhas de papel e as molhei na pia, sorrindo para o seu reflexo no espelho quando eu as entreguei de volta para ele. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Baby, você é a coisa mais sexy que eu já conheci." Ele disse. "Nunca se esqueça disso".

"Bem..." Eu sorri para seu reflexo. "Eu simplesmente poderia convenientemente esquecer para que você possa me lembrar assim o mais rápido possível".

Depois de alguns momentos, Edward espiou para fora da cabine antes de deixar-me sozinha para que eu pudesse usar as instalações e me limpar. Quando senti que eu podia andar sem minhas pernas cedendo, fiz o meu caminho de volta para o meu lugar. O empresário que eu tinha notado antes levantou a cabeça do seu laptop e me deu um sorriso. Eu pisquei para ele.

Edward levantou quando me aproximei da nossa fileira, dando-me espaço para me movimentar na frente dele para o meu lugar junto à janela. Notei que cada um de nós tinha uma nova taça de champanhe na nossa frente. Ele agarrou minha mão na sua e a levou aos seus lábios enquanto eu afivelava meu cinto de segurança.

Depois de dez minutos, ou mais, a aeromoça nos serviu o jantar. "Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou. "Você sente vontade de comer alguma coisa?"

"Ah, sim, obrigada." Eu disse, sorrindo para ela. "De repente, eu estou _realmente_ com fome".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Acho que qualquer uma ficaria se sentindo mal só para ter Edward a tratando assim, não acham? Bella sortuda demais! ;)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

><p><em>Ah, e uma ótima notícia para quem já ouviu falar na fanfic<em>_** Emancipation Proclamation**__. Essa fanfic virou um livro, chamado __**"Sempre"**__._

_A ótima notícia é que a Editora Universo dos Livros vai traduzir "Sempre" para o português. Quem não conhece, a história é linda e vale muito a pena!_

_Para saberem mais, acessem e curtam a página:_

_www__**(ponto)**__facebook__**(ponto)**__com/pages/JM-Darhower-Brasil/289579114583309?fref=ts_

_Caso não consigam acessar a página por esse link, procurem no Facebook por _**_"_J.M. Darhower Brasil**_**"**._


	32. Cena extra 3 - Uma espécie de regresso à

**Cena extra 3 - U****ma espécie de regresso à casa**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Oh meu Deus, eu tenho que levá-la lá".

Ele estava me levando em direção ao que ele chamava de Montrose Harbor, e nós passamos por um clube chamado Blue Chicago.

"Melhor clube em Chicago. Eu vi as maiores bandas lá. Eu costumava vir para a cidade quando tinha 16 anos e me esgueirava com a minha identidade falsa".

Eu tive que sorrir enquanto olhava para Edward ao volante do Audi que ele tinha alugado para a nossa estadia em Chicago. Ele estava tão animado, e seu rosto, sempre divertidamente animado, estava iluminado como se ele fosse uma criança de dez anos de idade na manhã de Natal. Estendi a mão e a coloquei na sua coxa, apertando levemente.

"Você percebe que só estamos na cidade por três dias e você já apontou cerca de uma dúzia de lugares que nós _temos_ que ir enquanto estamos aqui?"

Ele apertou minha mão em sua coxa antes de entrelaçar seus dedos nos meus. "Espero que você tenha descansado enquanto estávamos em Paris então. Você precisará da sua energia".

Eu ri e me aproximei dele. "Paris foi maravilhosa, amor, mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que descansar não estava realmente em nossa agenda".

Ele olhou na minha direção e piscou para mim lascivamente. "É verdade, mas, felizmente, parece que você tem muita energia quando é necessário".

"Você está esquecendo que eu sou velha. Eu não tenho muito a resistência que eu costumava ter".

"Sério?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas comicamente. "Isso é verdade? Você costumava ter _mais_ resistência?"

"Sinceramente?" Eu sorri timidamente. "Não".

Ele riu e eu observei a paisagem se aproximando de nós através do pára-brisa. Chicago tinha muito mais árvores do que eu esperava.

"Estou em muito melhor forma agora do que costumava estar".

Sua mão achatou por cima da minha e ele a pressionou nela. "Sim, está bem. Isso faz sentido. Porque, sério, quanta resistência uma mulher pode ter? Eu estava prestes a perguntar se você já matou um homem".

Nós rimos juntos, o som como música para os meus ouvidos. Era um dia frio e nublado, mas o sol tinha começado a espreitar para baixo em nós, os raios de luz lindamente através dos topos de edifícios e as muitas árvores que passavam.

"Não seria uma maneira ruim." Eu disse, ainda rindo.

"Morte por boceta. É como deixar este mundo da mesma forma que entrou".

"Você é realmente muito grosseiro, você sabe." Eu ainda estava sorrindo quando revirei meus olhos.

Ele levantou meus dedos aos seus lábios e os beijou. "Sim, mas você me ama mesmo assim".

"Sim, normalmente." Eu dei de ombros.

Nós havíamos chegado em Chicago tarde na noite anterior e fomos direto para o nosso hotel, o Renaissance Blackstone, diretamente na Michigan Avenue, perto do Grant Park. Era lindo, assim como a nossa vista para o Lago Michigan, mas eu já sentia falta de Paris. Se eu estava apaixonada por Edward antes, nossas seis semanas na Europa, culminadas por uma semana de romance além da minha imaginação mais selvagem em Paris, simplesmente consolidou o fato. Ele me mimou de uma maneira extravagante; nós andamos pelas ruas da cidade, olhando boquiabertos para os locais como os turistas que éramos, nós andamos diariamente, de mãos dadas, através do jardim das Tulherias. Mas nada foi melhor do que a enorme quantidade de tempo que passamos em nossa suíte, olhando para Paris da nossa sacada e fazendo amor como se o mundo estivesse acabando e nós estivéssemos vivendo em tempo emprestado.

Viajar pode ser estressante sob as melhores circunstâncias. Até mesmo seus amigos mais próximos podem deixá-lo tão irritado que você quer enfiar um garfo nos olhos de alguém. Viajar com Edward, porém, foi uma alegria. Foi um presente que estivéssemos interessados nas mesmas coisas e, portanto, quiséssemos visitar os mesmos locais. O que era menos óbvio foi o quanto estávamos confortáveis juntos. Nenhum de nós era rigoroso, com agendas de turistas, sempre planejando nossos dias minuciosamente. Nós decidimos o que fazer a cada manhã e passamos cada dia em nosso lazer. Nós dois éramos errantes, nós gostávamos de passear e se perder, o que levou às descobertas mais fabulosas, como o pequeno restaurante em Roma, onde ninguém falava uma palavra de Inglês, mas eles nos serviram a melhor comida de toda a nossa viagem; as ruínas nas quais nós literalmente tropeçamos enquanto colhíamos limões em Cinque Terre; o velho casal espanhol em Barcelona, que nos convidou para sua casa para uma refeição da tarde. Enquanto nós sempre tínhamos muito o que falar e Edward nunca me aborrecia, nós não sentíamos a necessidade de uma conversa constante. Muitas vezes, nós apenas ficávamos sentados em silencioso contentamento, deixando nosso ambiente nos envelopar e seduzir, nossa única comunicação sendo uma suave carícia.

Eu sabia, sem dúvida, que não havia ninguém melhor para mim do que Edward, ninguém com quem eu preferia estar. Eu já não sabia o que queria da minha vida, ou o que eu queria ser quando crescesse, mas eu sabia que o que quer e onde quer que eu acabasse, eu o queria ao meu lado. Senti uma estranha mistura de paz e emoção com esse conhecimento.

Havia dois objetivos para a parada por Chicago na parte final da nossa viagem. A mais óbvia é que Edward me apresentaria aos seus pais. Para o efeito, nós jantaríamos na casa deles naquela noite. Outro objetivo de Edward com esta viagem, um que não foi dito, mas eu sabia ser o seu principal objetivo, era para eu me apaixonar pela própria cidade. Ele tinha se inscrito para iniciar o programa de mestrado na Universidade Northwestern no outono e, enquanto ele tinha submetido pedidos para outras universidades também, era uma conclusão precipitada que ele seria aceito em sua universidade. Ele desejava retornar para Chicago. Ele gostava do sul da Califórnia (especialmente do clima), mas eu sabia que a única coisa que realmente o fazia ficar ali era eu.

"Eu queria que fosse a temporada de baseball." Ele disse. "Eu costumava amar assistir o Cubs".

"Você deve ser um glutão por castigo, então." Eu disse com um sorriso enquanto puxava meu casaco de lã mais apertado em volta do meu pescoço.

"Ei, não sacaneie meus Cubbies!" Ele olhou para mim quando virou para uma estrada que corria ao longo da margem do lago. "Você está com frio, boneca? Quer que eu ligue o aquecedor?"

"Eu estou bem, por enquanto".

Estava muito frio em Chicago. Não havia neve no chão, mas o ar era como gelo e cortava através de mim como um canivete. Eu achei que literalmente congelaria até mesmo parada dentro do aeroporto, à espera da nossa bagagem vir na esteira. Quando saímos, eu achei que tinha morrido e acabado de entrar no inferno. Eu estive tremendo em meu casaco e luvas desde então. Eu até tinha um gorro na minha cabeça. Até agora, Chicago, com seus numerosos parques, arranha-céus e a linha costeira, parecia ser uma bela cidade. Pelo que Edward tinha me dito durante todo o dia, ela também estava cheia de restaurantes de renome mundial, clubes de jazz e blues e museus. Eu não tinha ideia, porém, como eu algum dia me acostumaria com o frio. As 15 horas que passei lá, até agora, faziam a chuvosa Forks, em Washington, parecer o Havaí.

"A que horas temos que estar na casa dos seus pais?" Eu estava ansiosa para mudar de assunto. Eu realmente não queria que Edward soubesse como eu estava desconfortável. Ele estava tão animado de estar em casa.

"Às 19hs. Tenho certeza que teremos um coquetel antes de comer. E você ficará grata pela bebida, acredite em mim".

Sorri quando olhei para ele. Sua mandíbula estava tensa e eu imediatamente me arrependi de perguntar a ele sobre o jantar. Estendi a mão para acariciar seu braço.

"Tenho certeza que não será tão ruim assim, Edward. Eu prometo que não vou envergonhá-lo".

Ele bufou em resposta. "Não é sobre você que eu estou preocupado. Por favor, apenas... o que quer que aconteça, por favor, não pense que eu sou nada parecido com eles, ok?"

"Edward..." Eu apertei seu antebraço. "Eu já te conheço. Eu já te _amo_, lembra? Conhecer seus pais não vai mudar isso, bobinho".

"Eu sei... eu só..." Ele suspirou profundamente e parou em um estacionamento em frente ao lago. A água parecia cinza sob as nuvens pesadas e o vento formava ondas em toda a sua superfície. Eu tremi, apenas a visão disso me deixando com ainda mais frio. Edward se virou para mim enquanto desligava o motor. "Você não conhece aquelas pessoas, Bella. Inferno, _eu_ mal os conheço. Mas eles são... difíceis. Meu pai principalmente. Ele é um cara durão e ele é imediatamente suspeito de todos. Eu só tenho medo que eles a farão se sentir desconfortável".

"Bem, primeiro de tudo, eu estou bastante acostumada a lidar com idiotas durões, Edward".

Ele me deu um sorriso indiferente.

"Em segundo lugar, mesmo se eles me fizerem sentir desconfortável, e daí? É apenas uma noite. Não é como se estivéssemos nos mudando para o quarto de hóspedes deles".

Ele olhou para mim por alguns segundos antes de se inclinar sobre o console central e me dar um beijo suave nos lábios. Ele acariciou meu rosto quando se afastou apenas ligeiramente. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava em sua mente, mas era evidente que a sua atitude despreocupada de mais cedo tinha sido diminuída significativamente.

"Você quer dar uma caminhada à beira do lago?" Ele perguntou.

Eu me afastei, minha boca caindo aberta antes que eu pudesse pegá-la. "Cara... está tipo -15ºC lá fora".

Ele sorriu e apertou o botão para destravar as portas. "Isso é um pouco de exagero, amor. Vamos. Eu vou mantê-la aquecida".

Ele tentou. Ele manteve seu braço em volta de mim enquanto caminhávamos e eu me aconcheguei nele, envolvendo meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, sob o seu casaco. Ele até roubou beijos no meu pescoço. Foi tudo em vão. Eu estava tremendo violentamente cerca de cinco minutos em nossa caminhada e tivemos que virar e voltar para o carro.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu beijando seu pescoço nem sequer a aqueceu. Eu devo estar perdendo o jeito." Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para fazer isso novamente.

Eu tremi e me afastei dele. "Bem, em primeiro lugar, seu nariz está tão frio que não está ajudando _em nada_".

Ele riu quando ligou o carro. "E em segundo lugar?"

"Cale a boca. Não há segundo. Simplesmente ligue a porra do aquecedor".

No momento em que chegamos de volta ao nosso hotel, tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era tomar um tempo muito longo mergulhada em uma banheira muito quente. Quando a água começou a esfriar, eu saí, sabendo que havia algo errado. Edward sabia que eu estava nua e molhada em uma enorme banheira, com bolhas, e ele não me interrompeu com intenções amorosas. Esta era uma indicação chave de que algo estava errado.

Deslizei sua camiseta do Ramones sobre a minha cabeça e me dirigi para a sala de estar.

"Edward?"

Ele olhou para mim e fez uma pausa por um momento antes dos seus olhos voltarem para o jornal em suas mãos.

Encostei-me à porta. "Sinto muito, baby".

Ele olhou para mim, dobrando o jornal e o colocando em seu colo. Ele sorriu. Ele amava quando eu o chamava de _baby_. "Por que você sente muito, boneca?"

Eu amava quando ele me chamava de _boneca_, ou _cara de boneca_. Inferno, eu amava quando ele me chamava de _baby_ também. "Eu sinto muito porque estou tendo um momento tão difícil com o frio".

Ele começou a rir. "Por que diabos você se desculparia por isso?"

Mudei o meu peso de um pé para o outro. "Bem, é só que eu sei o quanto é importante para você que eu goste de Chicago. Eu não quero que você pense que porque eu odeio esse tempo horrível, que eu não vou querer mudar para cá quando você entrar na Northwestern".

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, sua expressão pensativa. Um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Então, ele se inclinou sobre o braço da cadeira e deixou cair o jornal para o chão antes de apontar para mim com a mão. "Venha aqui." Ele sussurrou.

Fui até lá e parei na frente dele.

"Venha aqui." Ele repetiu e fez sinal para que eu sentasse em seu colo. Seus braços envolveram ao redor da minha cintura quando fiz isso. "Nós realmente não falamos sobre isso".

"Não." Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Nós não falamos".

"Bella, eu realmente quero ir para a Northwestern. Não só eu me sinto confortável lá - _aqui_, em Chicago - mas é uma ótima faculdade. Se eu entrar na faculdade de pós-graduação aqui, eu posso conseguir meu doutorado em Filosofia".

"Eu sei".

Ele levou uma mão ao meu rosto, cobrindo minha bochecha, seus dedos no meu cabelo molhado. "Mas, Bella, eu não posso fazer isso sem você".

"Bem, você não precisa".

Seus dedos acariciaram meu couro cabeludo e eu fechei meus olhos por um momento com a sensação relaxante.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou. "Você vai se mudar para cá comigo, se eu entrar?"

Envolvi minhas mãos ao redor do seu pescoço e beijei seus lábios antes de responder. "A- você _vai_ entrar. E B- não há nenhuma maneira que eu o deixarei se mudar para cá, ou para qualquer lugar, sem mim." Eu o beijei de novo, com mais intenção, antes de descansar minha testa contra a dele. "Eu posso ser feliz vivendo em qualquer lugar. Mas eu não posso ser feliz vivendo sem você".

"Jesus, Bella." Ambas as suas mãos seguraram meu rosto e ele me puxou para ele para outro beijo profundo, sua língua acariciando a minha. "Eu te amo tanto. Você sabe disso, certo?"

A urgência refletida em seus olhos fez minha respiração vacilar e eu o beijei suavemente ainda novamente antes de sussurrar, "Eu sei. E eu te amo".

Ele me segurou perto, olhando nos meus olhos por vários momentos que pareceram se esticar por uma eternidade. Eu mal pisquei, não querendo perder um segundo dos seus olhos verdes brilhando com pensamentos não ditos e sentimentos que não precisavam de nome. Eu sabia o que ele estava sentindo porque eu sentia o mesmo.

Eu me sentia aquecida, eu me sentia segura; eu me sentia incrivelmente amada.

Eu também senti algo distintamente duro contra a parte inferior da minha coxa.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você roubou minha camiseta." Sua voz era profunda e rouca, enquanto um sorriso malicioso esticava seus lábios e uma faísca familiar iluminava seus olhos. Os dedos de uma mão dançavam na minha bochecha, enquanto a outra caiu para a barra daquela camiseta, seus dedos deslizando por baixo. Seu sorriso alargou e seus olhos brilharam. "E sem calcinha".

"Eu amo esta camiseta." Eu disse, inclinando a cabeça e levantando um ombro em reação enquanto seus dedos faziam cócegas na pele do meu pescoço. "Eu a estive cobiçando por um tempo muito longo. E você não tem nenhuma calcinha que me caiba." Eu acrescentei com uma piscadela.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e apertou o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Bem, se você prometer usá-la sempre sem nada por baixo, você pode tê-la".

"Sério?" Eu movi minhas mãos em seus ombros, seu peito. Fiz uma pausa sobre o seu coração, sentindo-o bater fortemente, fazendo-me sorrir. "Você tem um acordo. Mas não me culpe se eu receber um monte de atenção enquanto eu a estiver usando".

Ele riu e novamente roçou a pele do meu pescoço levemente, fazendo-me tremer. "Oh, não. Você só pode usá-la comigo".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Bem, qual é o ponto de ter uma camiseta tão legal se ninguém nunca vai me ver nela?"

"_Eu_ a verei." Ele disse, sua mão movendo para a minha nuca. "Quem mais importa?"

Ele trouxe meu rosto para o seu e envolveu minha boca em um beijo. Quando enterrei minhas mãos em seu cabelo e ele deslizou a língua entre meus lábios, eu me alegrei com o quanto seus beijos sempre poderiam me deixar quente.

Ele se mexeu na cadeira para que eu pudesse envolver minhas pernas em torno dele e levantou, levando-me com ele. Segurei firme enquanto continuávamos o beijo e ele nos caminhou em direção à cama. Suas mãos estavam em meus quadris, por baixo da camiseta, quando ele me deitou. Seus dedos trilharam na minha pele quando ele levantou minha camiseta, empurrando-a para cima, até que se reuniu sob os meus seios.

"Você sabe qual é a única coisa ruim sobre você não usar calcinha?"

"Mmm..." Fechei meus olhos enquanto seus lábios faziam uma trilha pela minha barriga.

"Se você não as têm, eu não posso tirá-las de você".

Uma bufada de ar foi a única resposta que eu poderia dar quando ele empurrou a camiseta ainda mais para cima e anexou seus lábios contra o meu peito. Senti seu murmúrio contra a minha pele quando meus dedos enfiaram através do seu cabelo e eu o puxei com força para mim. Arqueei minhas costas, quase involuntariamente, quando seus lábios e língua esbanjaram atenção em minha carne. Um gemido estrangulado escapou dos meus lábios quando ele beijou meu umbigo.

"Eu amo o seu gosto, baby." Ele sussurrou contra a minha pele. Sua mão se moveu para baixo da minha coxa e para cima novamente, cobrindo minha bunda e a apertando levemente. "E você sempre cheira tão bem".

Ele colou seus lábios para o vinco no ápice da minha coxa e minha perna empurrou reflexivamente, meus músculos do estômago apertando a tal ponto que eu me sentei levemente. Meus dedos apertaram em seu cabelo quando seu nome voou dos meus lábios e ele riu contra a minha pele, lambendo o local que ele havia sugado entre os lábios apenas um momento antes. Quando ele se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas, seus dedos rastejaram entre as minhas dobras, abrindo-me para ele, e ele olhou para mim.

"Meu Deus, você é linda".

Ele sussurrou tão baixo que eu quase não o ouvi. Minha mão apertou em seu cabelo quando ele então deu uma longa lambida, cantarolando quando ligou seus lábios contra o meu clitóris.

Minha cabeça caiu de volta na cama e fechei meus olhos, empurrada de boa vontade para o esquecimento que sua boca amorosa me levou. Enquanto eu me contorcia embaixo dele, ele me deu toda a sua atenção, parando apenas brevemente para falar palavras de amor, palavras acaloradas que ele sabia que levariam a minha mente mais longe e me encorajando a simplesmente _ser _- ser devassa, ser livre, ser completamente eu mesma e sabendo que ele me amaria ainda mais por isso. Quando comecei a gozar sob a pressão da sua boca, minha cabeça batia contra o colchão e sua mão agarrou meu quadril. Seus dedos deslizaram dentro de mim, o movimento só servindo para aumentar a intensidade do meu orgasmo e me trazendo para um clímax perturbador.

"Edward".

Seu nome era apenas um sussurro em minha língua enquanto ele continuava a me beijar, trazendo-me para baixo lentamente das alturas a que só ele tinha me levado. Quando recuperei minha respiração e abri meus olhos, ele pairava acima de mim, suas mãos ainda trabalhando a magia contra a minha carne escorregadia. Ele se inclinou para pegar meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes antes de deslizar a língua sobre ele. Ele enfiou a língua na minha boca em um beijo quente.

"Eu nunca – _jamais _– vou querer alguém do jeito que eu quero você." Ele disse quando se manobrou entre as minhas pernas e empurrou para dentro de mim. Minha respiração deixou meu corpo em uma lufada quando eu me arqueei para ele, envolvendo minhas pernas ao seu redor, puxando-o profundamente em mim.

Ele se moveu lentamente dentro de mim, olhando nos meus olhos, como se pudesse encontrar uma resposta para alguma pergunta silenciosa dentro deles. Seu peso em cima de mim só serviu para nos unir e eu o agarrei a mim com as minhas mãos em suas costas. O amor refletido em seus olhos trouxe a umidade das lágrimas brotando aos meus e eu o agarrei ainda mais apertado quando senti um outro clímax crescendo dentro de mim, o nascimento de uma sensação física, mas também a manifestação física da nossa conexão.

"Oh, porra." Ele sussurrou quando abaixou a cabeça no meu ombro e o ritmo das suas investidas aumentou. Ele puxou quase todo o caminho para fora de mim antes de me encher de novo e de novo e, quando eu gritei mais uma vez em paixão, sua voz era um eco da minha antes de ele cair em cima de mim, exausto em sua libertação.

Nós dormimos então, brevemente, envoltos em torno do outro. Ele acordou quando eu acordei e senti seus dedos à deriva nas minhas costas quando me levantei para sair da cama.

"Eu tenho que tomar um banho." Sussurrei quando me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha suavemente. "Eu estava toda limpa e você tinha que me deixar suja de novo".

Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu tenho novidades para você. _Eu_ não a fiz suja. Deus fez".

Eu ri e passei meu nariz ao longo da sua bela mandíbula, sentindo a sua barba por fazer fazendo cócegas na minha pele. Edward sorriu e fechou os olhos.

"Você pode dormir um pouco mais, se você quiser." Eu disse. "São apenas 16hs".

Em vez de dormir, porém, ele me seguiu até o banheiro. Entrando no chuveiro comigo, um sorriso malicioso no rosto, ele disse, "Ei, estamos economizando água desta forma".

Eu assenti, rindo e sabendo muito bem que a água não seria salva. Nós ficamos no chuveiro por muito tempo para ser ambientalmente prudentes.

**~ O ~**

A viagem até Arlington Heights levou pouco menos de uma hora. Nós dirigimos para o norte e oeste, para longe do lago, e contornamos o aeroporto antes de passar por uma área arborizada e os subúrbios. Foi um belo passeio e eu assisti como o sol deixou um rastro rosado nas nuvens no céu antes de se pôr. Finalmente, chegamos a um condomínio fechado onde Edward parou na guarita e deu ao atendente o seu nome; o portão se abriu e fomos autorizados a entrar completamente. Após cerca de cinco minutos de cruzeiro através do caminho sinuoso, ruas arborizadas de casas cada vez maiores e mais grandiosas, nós viramos para uma longa garagem. Ambos os lados da garagem eram alinhados com árvores de grande porte, desfolhadas devido à época.

"Nós estamos indo para a casa de Tara?" Eu perguntei, um sorriso no meu rosto.

Edward apenas riu. Ele esteve obviamente nervoso durante toda a viagem e eu coloquei a mão em sua coxa, na esperança de acalmá-lo.

Meus olhos arregalaram quando nos aproximamos da sua casa de infância. A casa era bonita, com certeza, um estilo Tudor Inglês, com um telhado íngreme campestre e vários espigões. Havia muitas janelas altas, estreitas e pequenas de vidros visíveis e eu contei três grandes chaminés. Edward parou o carro e saiu do veículo em silêncio.

"Oh meu-" Meu queixo caiu quando fiquei boquiaberta para a mansão em frente a mim e ele caminhou para o meu lado do carro. "Você _cresceu_ aqui?"

Ele riu e eu senti sua mão na minha cintura, levando-me até uma passarela de calçada em direção à porta da frente.

"Sim, esta é a casa dos meus pais".

"Edward, isto não é uma casa. É um maldito _museu_".

Ele riu de novo, balançando a cabeça quando chegamos à porta da frente e ele tocava a campainha. Nós não tivemos que esperar muito tempo antes da porta ser aberta por uma jovem mulher vestida com um uniforme de empregada. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto quando recordei de Edward uma vez me dizendo que ele gostaria de me ter em tal uniforme.

"Olá." Edward disse. "Não sei se você se lembra de mim, mas eu sou Edward e essa é Bella. Os Masen estão nos esperando".

"Claro, senhor." Disse a jovem, dando um passo para o lado para nos permitir entrar. "Bem-vindo ao lar. Por favor, entrem e eu pegarei seus casacos".

À medida que passamos pelo limiar e em um grande hall de entrada, uma linda mulher que parecia estar em meados dos seus 50 anos deslizou ligeiramente pela escada à nossa direita. Eu achei que ela fosse a mãe de Edward, mesmo antes de ela falar. Ela tinha os olhos verdes do seu filho, embora a luz nos dela tivesse sido silenciada ao longo dos anos e eles fossem cercados por algumas leves rugas. Seu cabelo ruivo estava preso em um coque e ela usava um vestido azul escuro de seda que chegava aos seus joelhos.

"Edward, querido." Ela disse, caminhando em nossa direção com os braços abertos. "É tão bom ver você." Ela colocou os braços sobre os ombros de Edward e o puxou para ela, beijando sua bochecha. Ele colocou uma mão nas costas dela quando ela fez isso.

Ela se virou para mim. "E você deve ser Isabella".

Sorri e estendi minha mão para ela enquanto Edward tirava o seu casaco e o entregava para a empregada.

"É Bella." Eu disse.

"Sim, Bella, esta é a minha mãe, Elizabeth. Mãe, Bella Swan".

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Masen".

Ela mal colocou a mão fria na minha antes de deixá-la cair. "Prazer." Ela disse, olhando-me com cuidado.

A empregada veio em minha direção com a mão estendida levemente. "Senhora?"

Tirei meu casaco e sorri para ela também. "Oi." Eu disse a ela. "Eu sou Bella. E você é?"

"Alice, minha senhora." Ela me deu uma pequena reverência.

"Oh, Alice." Eu sorri largamente para ela. "Uma das minhas melhores amigas se chama Alice".

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e correram de mim para Elizabeth e de volta. Ela fez uma reverência novamente e fez o seu caminho para fora da sala, nossos casacos estendidos sobre o seu braço.

Quando olhei de volta para Edward, ele estava sorrindo amplamente para mim. "O quê?" Eu perguntei.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. "Nada".

A Sra. Masen pigarreou. "Por favor, venham para a sala. Seu pai está esperando por nós lá".

Andamos pelo corredor em direção a uma sala à esquerda, passando um grande retrato de família que pendia da parede, uma foto obviamente tirada quando Edward tinha uns dez anos de idade. Olhei para ele e sorri quando passamos e ele revirou os olhos, colocando a mão nas minhas costas. O cômodo em que entramos era bastante grande, com alguns sofás diferentes e várias cadeiras espalhadas pela sala. Meus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos, no entanto, para o homem alto e de ombros largos de pé em um bar no canto, deixando cair cubos de gelo em um copo. Ele se virou quando entramos na sala.

"Edward." Ele disse quando pousou o copo. Ele se virou e caminhou em nossa direção. "É bom ver você, filho".

"Olá, pai." Edward disse, apertando a mão dele.

Eles pareciam tão formais com o outro e eu não pude deixar de pensar no meu próprio pai, Charlie. Ele não era o homem mais confortável quando se tratava de demonstrar afeto físico, e até mesmo _ele_ me agarrava em um abraço de urso quando eu estava longe na faculdade e ele não tinha me visto em alguns meses. Mas eu supunha que era um pouco diferente para os meninos.

"Pai, eu gostaria de apresentá-lo a minha namorada, Bella. Bella, esse é o meu pai, o _outro_ Edward Masen".

Ele sorriu enquanto seu pai estendia a mão para mim e eu a balancei. A mão dele era tão grande que eu pensei que a minha seria engolida dentro dela, mas depois de trocar gentilezas, ele voltou para mim.

"Eu apenas tomaria uma bebida." Ele disse enquanto se movia na direção do bar.

"Por favor." Elizabeth disse quando se abaixou para um sofá castanho dourado que parecia ser feito de um tecido luxuoso. "Sente-se e sinta-se confortável. O jantar estará pronto em breve".

Achei estranho que Edward fosse convidado para ter um assento na sua casa de infância. A formalidade da atmosfera novamente me surpreendeu.

"Scotch, Edward?" Sr. Masen levantou uma garrafa cheia de líquido âmbar em direção ao seu filho.

"Parece bom." Edward assentiu.

Observei como o homem mais velho enchia dois copos. Ele tinha um perfil forte, muito parecido com o de Edward, e cabelos escuros que estavam grisalhos nas têmporas. Mas é aí que sua semelhança com seu filho terminava. Ele era mais largo nos ombros e pelo menos dois centímetros mais alto. Ele tinha um olhar duro nele, com olhos severos e escuros e um nariz angular. Eu poderia dizer que ele deve ter sido bastante atraente, mas ele exalava uma aura gelada e intimidamente, que não era de toda convidativa.

"E você, Senhorita Swan? Qual é o seu prazer?"

"Vodka, por favor. Pura".

Ele olhou para mim, uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu tive que sorrir, já que a expressão era muito parecida com aquela que seu filho dava para mim muitas vezes.

"Nenhum refrigerante? Água tônica?"

"Não, obrigada." Eu disse sorrindo, apesar do seu comportamento frio.

"Elizabeth, posso fazer um martini para você?"

"Eu só vou querer gin e tônica." Ela disse enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira para olhar para ele antes de voltar seu olhar para Edward e eu.

"O que você está achando de Chicago, Senhorita Swan?"

"É uma cidade linda." Eu respondi. "Edward tem bancado o guia turístico durante todo o dia".

"Sim, e ela esteve congelando durante todo o dia." Edward disse, rindo. "Receio que o nosso clima de Chicago não combine exatamente com uma mulher do sul da Califórnia".

Olhei para ele com curiosidade, porque ele parecia nervoso, e sorri, um tanto envergonhada. "É verdade. Eu fico com frio quando a agulha cai abaixo dos 20ºC".

"Você cresceu na Califórnia, então?"

"Eu nasci e cresci em Washington." Eu disse, respondendo a sua pergunta quando seu marido nos trouxe as nossas bebidas em uma pequena bandeja. Em seguida, ele se sentou ao lado da sua esposa.

"Estado, ou DC?"

"Estado. Uma pequena cidade chamada Forks".

"Receio que eu nunca ouvi falar dela".

"Não há razão para que você ouvisse." Respondi com um encolher de ombros. "É uma cidade _muito_ pequena, apenas algumas milhares de pessoas vivem lá. É ao norte, na costa, e é úmido e frio lá, pelo menos eu costumava pensar assim antes de chegar _aqui_. Eu vivi na Califórnia desde a faculdade, no entanto. Acho que o meu sangue tem diminuído." Sorri e Elizabeth apertou os lábios em algo se aproximando de um sorriso em troca.

"E o que seus pais fazem, em _Forks_?" Ela disse o nome da minha cidade natal como se tivesse acabado de engolir algo podre.

"Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu era pequena. Eu não conheci a minha mãe, na verdade. Meu pai era o xerife da cidade".

Ela trocou um olhar aguçado com o marido que claramente indicava que eu poderia muito bem ter dito que Charlie era o traficante de drogas do município.

"Eu vejo." Ela disse. _"Era?"_

"O pai de Bella faleceu há alguns anos".

Edward falou em meu nome, pelo que eu estava grata. Algo sobre essa mulher me fez sentir incrivelmente desconfortável. Senti vontade de me certificar de que eu não tinha enfiado meu vestido na minha calcinha, ou algo assim.

"Oh." Os olhos de Elizabeth arregalaram um pouco. "Eu sinto muito, Senhorita Swan".

"Por favor, chame-me de Bella".

Ela apenas cantarolou ao meu convite e tomou um grande gole do seu copo. Elizabeth acenou em direção a algo atrás de mim e um cavalheiro bem-arrumado que eu nem sabia que estava lá deu um passo à frente, uma garrafa de líquido claro em sua mão. Ele se inclinou ligeiramente para a frente, enchendo o copo dela com gin puro.

"Mais gelo, senhora?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, isso está bom, Benjamin." Ela olhou para nós. "Meu marido nunca faz minhas bebidas forte o suficiente".

Edward já tinha terminado sua bebida e passou a mão pelos cabelos, balançando a perna ao meu lado. Coloquei a mão em sua coxa, esfregando levemente, e ele parou de remexer. Embora seus pais me deixassem desconfortável, parecia estranho para mim que ele estivesse, obviamente, muito nervoso em sua casa de infância.

"O jantar está pronto, minha senhora." Ainda assim, uma outra mulher de uniforme estava na porta, esta mais velha, com cabelos grisalhos e redondos, bochechas rechonchudas.

" Bem." Elizabeth disse enquanto levantava da sua cadeira, o copo na mão. "Vamos, então? Para a sala de jantar?"

Edward e eu seguimos seus pais para uma sala de jantar formal, bem decorada. Uma grande mesa, que abrigaria até dez pessoas, se necessário, estava arrumada para quatro, uma grande peça central floral no meio. Edward puxou uma cadeira para mim antes de tomar o seu lugar ao meu lado, enquanto sua mãe sentou em frente a nós, seu pai na cabeceira da mesa.

"Nós teremos um frango assado." Elizabeth disse. "Edward me disse que você não come carne vermelha, Senhorita Swan. Nós somos geralmente comedores de carne, eu receio." Ela riu e levantou o copo aos lábios mais uma vez.

Por que pareceu como se ela tivesse me acusado de arrancar a cabeça de pequenos filhotes de galinha?

Eu corei ligeiramente. "Espero que você não tenha tido muito trabalho por minha causa." Eu disse. "Eu realmente... quero dizer, eu posso comer qualquer coisa. É apenas uma preferência".

"Oh, por favor." Edward disse, uma pontada em sua voz. "Não é como se nós nunca comêssemos frango nesta casa".

"Eu espero que você não tenha quaisquer outras restrições alimentares que meu filho não revelou." Ela respondeu, envergonhando-me ainda mais.

Edward suspirou exasperado quando eu disse, "Tenho certeza que o que quer que você sirva será adorável, Sra. Masen".

Nesse momento, a mulher bochechuda que tínhamos visto momentos antes entrou, colocando saladas na frente de cada um de nós, enquanto Benjamin teve a certeza que nossos copos estivessem cheios. Balancei minha cabeça e sorri para ele quando ele tentou encher meu copo com mais vodka. Eu pretendia ficar com a água na minha frente, pelo menos durante a refeição. Eu não achava aconselhável beber excessivamente na casa dos pais do meu namorado. Além disso, algo me disse que eu precisava ficar nas pontas dos pés em torno dessas pessoas.

A salada foi leve e adorável, regada com vinagre de framboesa. A conversa foi mínima e eu comecei a me sentir um pouco tensa na sua ausência. Enquanto nossos pratos de salada estavam sendo retirados, Elizabeth voltou seus olhos para Edward.

"Eu vi Heidi Lundquist na semana passada no baile beneficente para o Museu de Arte Contemporânea, Edward".

Meu estômago se agitou com a menção do nome dela e o braço de Edward veio atrás de mim, descansando na parte de trás da minha cadeira. Heidi, ou _Vadia La Perla, _como eu a chamava, tinha ao mesmo tempo quase sido a ruína do nosso início de romance.

"Você se lembra dela, é claro." Sua mãe continuou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole de uísque. "Claro".

"Ela estava muito bem. Ela passou as férias no exterior. Aparentemente, ela esquiou muito".

Edward simplesmente cantarolou uma resposta quando nosso jantar foi servido, sua mandíbula apertando em irritação. Junto com o frango que nos foi prometido, um prato de aspargos e batatas vermelhas foi estabelecido sobre um aparador perto da parede, em preparação para servir.

"Uma garota adorável. Ela perguntou sobre você, é claro. Você deveria ligar para ela enquanto estiver na cidade".

Eu sabia no meu coração que esta mulher não tinha ideia do inferno em que aquela _garota adorável _Heidi Lundquist colocou Edward e, por extensão, eu, apenas alguns meses antes. Os pêlos já haviam se eriçado nas minhas costas, porém, e se nada mais, era rude da parte dela mencionar outra mulher – uma que eu tenho certeza que ela sabia que Edward tinha namorado, pelo menos - enquanto eu estava sentado ao seu lado. Eu vi quando a empregada, ou cozinheira, ou o que quer que fosse a mulher que serviu Elizabeth a sua refeição, se aproximou para fazer o mesmo por mim e tentou ignorar o clima tenso que estava envolvendo o ambiente.

"Por que eu faria isso, mãe?" Edward estava obviamente eriçado pelo tema de conversa escolhido pela sua mãe enquanto agarrava seu garfo com força na mão e sua mandíbula continuava a apertar. Coloquei a mão em seu colo, tentando acalmar a irritação.

"Foi simplesmente uma sugestão, querido. Tenho certeza que ela amaria ter notícias suas".

_Sim, eu tenho certeza que ela amaria._

A conversa novamente veio a uma calmaria quando começamos a comer o nosso jantar. Depois de vários momentos desconfortáveis , eu não pude deixar de falar.

"Esta refeição está maravilhosa, Sra. Masen." Eu disse sinceramente. "É alecrim e sálvia neste frango?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu, sorrindo educadamente. "A cozinheira desenterrou uma velha receita dela, especialmente para esta noite".

"Bem, meus cumprimentos. O ambiente também, está lindo".

"Obrigada." Ela disse antes de colocar um pequeno pedaço de frango em sua boca. Percebi que ela não apenas se serviu pouco alimento para começar, mas comer o que estava em seu prato parecia ser uma tarefa muito grande para ela.

Nós caímos de volta em um silêncio desconfortável e eu me perguntei se todas as refeições da família Masen eram gastas em tal quietude. Olhando para Edward, certamente não parecia que ele ficou surpreso com o silêncio, embora ele ainda parecesse irritado.

Quando nossa refeição foi concluída, Elizabeth tendo deixado pelo menos metade da sua intocada, nossos pratos foram retirados, café servido e uma sobremesa de bolo de chocolate e framboesa foi servida, coberto com um leve ganache. Era divino.

"Mmm..." Não pude evitar minha reação encantada quando um pedacinho do suave céu de chocolate bateu na minha língua. "Uau. Eu acho que posso ter morrido e ido para o céu".

Olhei para Edward, que estava sorrindo para mim. Seus pais apenas me olharam impassíveis, continuando a comer sua sobremesa. Limpei minha garganta desconfortavelmente e olhei de volta para a divindade de chocolate na minha frente.

"Sua mãe me disse que você deixou seu trabalho e está pensando em voltar a morar em Chicago." O pai de Edward falou pela primeira vez desde que sentamos para jantar.

"Sim, senhor; isso é verdade".

"Isso significa que você pode estar pensando em vir trabalhar na empresa?"

Edward limpou a garganta, seus dedos tocando na condensação no copo na sua frente. "Na verdade, eu voltarei para a faculdade. Estou esperando voltar para a Northwestern e obter um diploma de ensino".

"_Ensinar_? Por que diabos você quer ser um professor?" Ele zombou do seu filho, pegando seu copo de uísque na mão. "Não há dinheiro em ensinar".

"Bem, dinheiro não é exatamente por que eu quero ensinar".

"Bem, por favor, esclareça-me, Edward. Por que você _quereria_ ensinar?" Toda vez que o homem abria a boca me era dada uma outra razão para não gostar dele. Eu estava feliz que ele não tivesse falado muito até agora.

"Pode parecer fora para você, pai, mas a maioria das pessoas acha que a educação é muito valiosa".

Sr. Masen deu-lhe um desagradável sorriso de lábios apertados. "Então, o que você pretende ensinar?"

"Filosofia. Talvez História também".

Sua risada amarga foi alta, seu sarcasmo cortante. "Ambos assuntos extremamente úteis".

"E o que você me teria ensinando, pai? A arte da aquisição hostil?"

"Você sabe que eu preferiria que você entrasse na empresa e trabalhasse comigo; continuasse o negócio da família, por assim dizer. Mas se você deve ensinar, então, sim, por que não ensinar algo que realmente será útil para estudantes entrando no mundo real?"

"Na verdade." Eu falei, sentando um pouco mais ereta na minha cadeira e olhando o Sr. Masen no olho. "O estudo da Filosofia é de grande utilidade nos negócios. Afinal, o que é a Filosofia, se não o estudo de como a sociedade deve se organizar, como as instituições devem se relacionar com a sociedade, a finalidade do esforço humano? Tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar de _A Riqueza das Nações_, Sr. Masen".

O Masen mais velho acenou com a cabeça em minha direção, condescendência evidente em seu rosto. Essa pode ter sido apenas a segunda vez que ele se deu ao trabalho de olhar para mim diretamente desde que tínhamos sido apresentados. "Claro. Eu praticamente o tenho memorizado".

"Então você sabe que ele serve como a plataforma intelectual para o capitalismo." Continuei enquanto ele assentia com impaciência. "Ele estabelece como os mercados devem ser organizados e como as pessoas devem se comportar em tais mercados. Bem, o autor do livro, Adam Smith, não era um economista, como muitos acreditam, mas um filósofo. Ele foi presidente do Departamento de Filosofia Moral na Universidade de Glasgow quando escreveu o livro".

Os olhos do Sr. Masen estreitaram um pouco para a minha declaração e ele tomou um gole do seu copo de uísque. Senti a mão de Edward na minha coxa, apertando-a levemente, e olhei para ele. Retornei seu sorriso antes de continuar.

"Como outros filósofos, Smith tentou criar um novo quadro para a compreensão do mundo, abordando como nós, como seres humanos, buscamos o alinhamento em nossos relacionamentos e entre interesses conflitantes".

"A abordagem filosófica que Smith perseguiu desapareceu do uso." Edward Sênior declarou com desdém.

"Verdade." Eu disse. "No entanto, é mais relevante do que nunca, à luz das dificuldades que organizacões e países enfrentam na economia de hoje. Crédito, clima e consumo de crises não podem ser resolvidos através de perícia especializada por si só. Estes problemas, como a maioria das questões que as empresas enfrentam no mercado global, apresentam interdependências complexas que requerem uma compreensão de como os interesses políticos, financeiros, ambientais, éticos e sociais influenciam mutuamente. A abordagem filosófica liga os pontos entre os interesses concorrentes, em um esforço para criar sinergia".

"Bem, isso é simplesmente fascinante." Elizabeth entrou na conversa, tendo sua própria bebida na mão e a terminando em um longo gole. Ela acenou a mão e Benjamin milagrosamente apareceu ao seu lado para encher seu copo. "E o que você estudou na faculdade, Senhorita Swan, para ter tal conhecimento?"

"Meu diploma é em Inglês, na verdade, com uma ênfase especial na Literatura Norte-Americana".

Sr. Masen riu. "Eu vejo que você tem feito muito com esse diploma. Obviamente, você foi inteligente o suficiente para entrar nos negócios quando precisou ganhar dinheiro".

Eu me irritei sob seu olhar altivo, mas nunca vacilei. A mão de Edward permaneceu em minha coxa.

"É verdade que a minha carreira me levou ao Crédito e Análise Financeira. Mas supor que o meu diploma em Inglês não tem sido útil seria um erro".

"É verdade." Edward disse com um sorriso. "Ela corrige o meu Inglês em uma base diária".

Sorri, embora meus olhos permanecessem no Edward mais velho. Desde que eu tinha capturado sua atenção, seus olhos tinham caído várias vezes para o meu peito. Isso quase me fez perder o delicioso jantar que tínhamos acabado de ter.

"As artes de comunicação e pensamento crítico nunca devem ser subestimadas, especialmente no mundo dos negócios." Eu disse. "Aprender a interpretar o que não está claramente na frente de um dos olhos é essencial, especialmente quando se determina o futuro da saúde financeira de uma empresa".

Sr. Masen me olhou friamente enquanto seu copo era reabastecido pelo sempre diligente Benjamin, que também deu a volta para reabastecer o de Edward.

"Talvez eu devesse contratar _você_, Senhorita Swan, já que Edward aqui está determinado a evitar trabalhar para o seu velho pai".

"Você deveria." Edward disse. "Mas, eu vou avisá-lo agora, você pode não sobreviver. Eu estive em uma sala de diretoria com ela. Não é bonito".

"_Bonito_ não tem lugar na sala da diretoria." Masen disse, seus olhos ainda nos meus.

Eu entendi muito bem o verdadeiro ponto atrás da sua declaração. Eu não podia, não _seria, _a primeira a quebrar o nosso aparente concurso de encarar. Felizmente, eu não precisei. Seus olhos voltaram para sua esposa quando ela anunciou que devíamos tomar nossas bebidas na sala de estar.

Edward me pegou pela mão enquanto seus pais se moviam à nossa frente e beijou minha bochecha. "Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Olhei para ele com curiosidade e sorri. "Eu também te amo".

"Eu tenho que avisá-la, no entanto. Você pode ter feito a si mesma um inimigo".

"O que você quer dizer? Seu pai estava prestes a me oferecer um emprego há pouco".

Ele riu. "Sim, assim ele diz. Mas você acabou de derrubá-lo à mesa de jantar. Isso nunca é bom. Embora eu te ame por isso." Sua mão apertou meu quadril quando ele passou o braço ao redor de mim.

Nós viramos a esquina e nos encontramos em uma grande sala, muito bem decorada. Dois sofás ficavam na frente de uma grande lareira de mármore na qual um fogo já rugia. Algumas cadeiras estavam espalhadas pela sala em vários pares de conversação, duas situadas em frente a uma pequena mesa que continha um conjunto de xadrez de mármore envolto nela. No canto da sala havia um lindo piano preto brilhante de cauda. Acima da lareira havia um retrato, obviamente pintado anos atrás, de uma Elizabeth Masen muito mais jovem, sentada de perfil em um piano e usando uma camisola azul até o chão. Era lindo, assim como ela era na pintura.

"Uau." Eu disse, olhando para o retrato enquanto ela sentava em um dos sofás. "Sra. Masen, essa pintura é linda. Você toca?"

Ela acenou com a mão para a pintura como se descartando, mas eu poderia dizer que o meu elogio a agradou. "Eu costumava. Eu não tenho tocado em anos".

"Você deveria." Edward disse, sentando-se em frente a ela. "Eu gostava de ouvi-la tocar".

Ela sorriu, quase calorosamente, para ele. "Você era uma criança naquela época. Uma criança _precoce_." O sorriso dela aumentou com suas lembranças e algo não dito passou entre ela e seu filho.

Edward Sênior passou a residir junto à lareira, parado de frente para ela, a mão que segurava a bebida repousa sobre o manto. Ele olhava fixamente para o fogo.

"Minha mãe tentou me ensinar a tocar piano." Edward sorriu para ela. Esta foi a primeira troca da noite que comunicava algum tipo de calor entre ele e qualquer um dos seus pais. Isso me fez sorrir também.

"Você tocava bem." Ela disse, tomando outro gole do seu copo, que já estava quase vazio. "Você simplesmente não tocaria o que eu _queria_ que você tocasse".

"Você toca piano?" Eu perguntei, meus olhos arregalados.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Só um pouco".

"Você sabe que quando nos conhecemos eu pensei que você devia tocar piano?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando olhou para mim por cima da borda do seu copo alto. "Por que isso?"

Senti um leve rubor no meu rosto enquanto me lembrava de como observar suas mãos tinha me excitado e amaldiçoei internamente minha admissão mal aconselhada na frente dos seus pais. "Eu apenas pensei que você tinha os dedos de um pianista." Eu disse.

Uma das suas sobrancelhas se manteve levantada quando ele sorriu para mim. Meu rubor aumentou e tomei um gole de vodka. Ouvi sua risada suave ao meu lado quando ele se recostou e colocou o braço na parte de trás do sofá, atrás de mim.

"Você toca algum instrumento, Senhorita Swan?" Elizabeth perguntou. Eu não pude deixar de notar sua recusa em me chamar de Bella.

"Receio que não. Eu não tenho nenhum talento musical".

"Bem... tenho certeza que você tem outros talentos." Tanto para o calor que ela quase emanou momentos antes. Ela levantou e, na verdade, tornou a encher seu próprio copo pela primeira vez naquela noite. Vi quando ela caminhou em direção ao bar no canto, firme em seus saltos altos. Eu não podia acreditar que ela já não estivesse bombardeada. Eu também me perguntei se eles tinham um bar em cada cômodo. Fiquei tentada a pedir licença para ir ao banheiro, apenas para que eu pudesse ver se eles tinham um lá.

"Vocês dois costumavam trabalhar juntos." Ela afirmou este assunto com naturalidade enquanto servia sua bebida, obviamente já sabendo a resposta.

"Nós costumávamos." Edward disse. Ele levantou da sua cadeira, pegando meu copo da minha mão, e caminhou em direção ao bar.

"E vocês acharam prudente perseguir um... relacionamento _romântico_?"

Edward riu enquanto voltava a servir nossas bebidas. Eu olhei para o meu colo, mortificada.

"Prudente? Não." Ele disse. "Foi, no entanto, inevitável".

"Inevitável." Ela repetiu seu filho. "Como assim?"

Olhei para cima para ver Edward de pé junto ao bar, ao lado dela. Ele colocou a mão em suas costas.

"O coração quer o que o coração quer, mãe".

Ela acenou com a mão para ele quando se virou e fez seu caminho de volta para o sofá. "Oh, Edward. Você sempre foi um menino tão bobo".

Cerrei meus dentes, lembrando-me que era a mãe de Edward sentada em frente a mim e para manter minha boca fechada. Edward me entregou meu copo fresco de vodka e sentou ao meu lado. Tomei um gole saudável sob o olhar peso pesado de Elizabeth.

"Eu odeio ser rude, Senhorita Swan, mas você se importa que eu pergunte quantos anos você tem?"

Eu quase cuspi vodka por todo o seu tapete caro.

_"Mãe!"_ Edward exclamou quando sentou para frente em seu assento.

Ela levou a mão à garganta e brincou com o seu colar. "Mais uma vez, peço desculpa se a pergunta parece rude. Eu só... bem, _pareceria _que-"

"Eu tenho 39 anos." Interrompi antes que tivesse que ouvi-la dizer que eu parecia mais velha do que Edward.

Silêncio caiu sobre a sala quando eu assisti seu queixo cair aberto. Sua mão parada em sua garganta. Olhei para Edward, mas ele tinha o nariz em sua bebida, tragando-a rapidamente.

Eu estava tentando pensar em algo para dizer quando Elizabeth finalmente falou. "Bem, eu acho que se você vai me dar netos, é melhor você começar a trabalhar".

Fui incapaz de impedir que o rubor cobrisse meu rosto e olhei para o meu colo.

"Mãe!" Edward exclamou novamente, obviamente exasperado. "Eu não posso acreditar como você está sendo intrusiva e rude. Nós _não_ estamos tendo essa discussão".

"Bem, querido, eu não quis ofender. É só que, na idade de Bella, você tem que pensar nessas coisas".

Olhei para cima do meu colo e em seus olhos. Ela poderia ter dito que não queria ser rude e não quis ofender, mas ela olhou para mim com malícia mal disfarçada. Eu me endireitei no meu lugar e encontrei a minha voz, decidindo simplesmente colocar tudo lá fora. Era óbvio que essa mulher não gostaria de mim, não importa o que eu dissesse, ou fizesse, e eu finalmente tive o suficiente de sua atitude.

"Eu não posso ter filhos, Sra. Masen." Eu disse. A força da minha voz me surpreendeu e encorajou. "Então, realmente, essa não é uma questão".

Seu rosto empalideceu e ela olhou para o seu marido, que permaneceu imóvel na sua posição junto à lareira. "Você - _não pode_?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não posso, não".

Senti a mão de Edward no meu ombro e seu braço atrás de mim, mas eu continuei a olhar para a mulher insensível diante de mim.

Seus olhos foram para o seu filho. "Edward... você _sabia_ sobre isso?"

"Claro que eu sabia, mãe." Edward soou exasperado. Eu me senti tão mal por ele. Eu não poderia imaginar trazê-lo para casa para conhecer Charlie e experimentar algo assim. Mas então, isso nunca teria acontecido.

O rosto da Sra. Masen refletia seu estado de choque. "E, ainda assim, você..." Ela olhou de volta para mim, sua mão apontando na sua frente. "Perdoe-me, por favor, Bella, eu não quero ofender".

Impressionou-me quantas vezes ela usou essa frase e como sempre não foi nada sincera. Também me impressionou como ela escolheu este momento - aquele em que ela estava sendo insuportavelmente grosseira - para me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome.

"Tenho certeza que este é um fardo pesado para você suportar." Ela continuou. "Mas é só que... quero dizer, certamente você pode entender que o Sr. Masen e eu desejamos ter netos algum dia".

"Mãe." A voz de Edward tinha perdido seu tom anterior, quase estridente. Ele falou suavemente e baixo. Ele estava com raiva. Perigosamente com raiva. Estendi a mão para colocá-la sobre a dele no meu ombro, mas ele se afastou. "Há muitas maneiras de ter filhos e há muitas crianças neste mundo que precisam de um lar. Se Bella e eu decidirmos começar uma família, nós discutiremos nossas opções e tomaremos uma decisão entre nós dois. Mas será a _nossa_ decisão e não tem nada a ver com você. Agora, eu vou agradecê-la por cuidar do seu negócio e parar de ser tão incrivelmente rude com a mulher que eu amo".

"Basta!" O Sr. Masen finalmente decidiu abrir a boca e todas as nossas cabeças se voltaram para ele. Ele permaneceu de pé no manto, olhando para o fogo queimando brilhantemente, segurando uma bebida na mão. Ele trouxe a bebida aos lábios e a terminou em um gole só, colocando o copo vazio no manto antes de se virar para o seu filho.

"Você fez o seu ponto, Edward".

"Desculpe-me?" Ele se levantou e virou ligeiramente para o seu pai e os dois se endireitaram.

Terminei minha própria bebida, meu coração pulando para a minha garganta. Eu sentia como se estivesse prestes a testemunhar uma briga de foice.

"Eu não sei o que você esperava realizar trazendo essa mulher aqui esta noite." Seu pai não olhou para mim quando fez um gesto para mim com a mão, fazendo-me sentir como Monica Lewinski.

_"Desculpe-me?"_ Edward repetiu. "Minha mãe nos convidou para jantar. Eu não tinha ideia de que estávamos realmente sendo convidados para a Inquisição Espanhola".

"Não seja tão dramático, Edward. Qual você esperava que fosse a nossa reação? Você finalmente traz para casa uma namorada e ela é a filha de um xerife de uma pequena cidade, que tem idade suficiente para ser _minha_ namorada".

Eu audivelmente bufei para aquele noção, mas o homem nunca oscilou do seu ponto de ataque.

"Você realmente esperava que nós a recebêssemos de braços abertos? Você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e como nós reagiríamos. Bem, parabéns. Você fez o seu ponto. Você perturbou a sua mãe e provou que é um homem jovem e independente com suas próprias ideias. Eu não deveria ter esperado nada mais de você, uma vez que você vem tentando provar o máximo desde que era um adolescente mal-comportado. Bem feito. Mas você tem quase 30 anos agora, rapaz. É hora de você crescer e perceber o que ser um Masen requer de você. E, da próxima vez que você trouxer alguém para casa para nos conhecer, por favor, certifique-se que seja sob circunstâncias sérias e que seja alguém que você espera ter em sua vida, para o _resto_ da sua vida. Nós não estamos interessados em conhecer o próximo pedaço de bunda quente com quem você se conecta".

Depois do meu suspiro, um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a sala enquanto eu olhava para Edward, meus olhos arregalados. Eu estava chocada com a forma como seu pai tinha falado com ele e furiosa com a forma como ele tinha falado de mim. Mas, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu estava preocupada com Edward. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos e sua mandíbula se contraía de tensão. Ele olhou para o Masen mais velho com os olhos apertados, que estavam negros como carvão. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão zangado e eu estava com muito medo que ele estivesse prestes a bater em seu próprio pai.

Sua voz era baixa quando ele finalmente falou, sua mandíbula ainda cerrada. "Bella, por favor, pegue nossos casacos".

Levantei-me imediatamente e caminhei em direção ao hall de entrada, onde Alice estava milagrosamente esperando para me dar meu casaco. Ela me deu um sorriso triste quando fez isso. Uma vez que eu o tinha, ela me entregou o de Edward também e saiu do cômodo rapidamente. Andei calmamente de volta para Edward, que permanecia em pé na frente do seu pai. Ele pulou perceptivelmente quando toquei seu braço e, em seguida, envolveu-o ao redor da minha cintura.

"Se ser um _Masen_ exige que eu seja como você, pai, eu preferia não ser um." Com isso, ele se virou para a porta.

A risada do seu pai nos seguiu para fora da sala. "Você gosta de ser um Masen bem o suficiente quando precisa de dinheiro, porém, não é?"

"Fique com ele!" Edward gritou quando abriu a porta e me conduziu através dela.

**~ O ~**

Nós dirigimos em silêncio por pelo menos dez minutos, a tensão espessa no ar. Observei Edward enquanto seu maxilar repetidamente fechava e abria, os belos ângulos do seu rosto desfigurados pela raiva e estresse. Meu peito doía por ele e eu não tinha ideia de como ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor. Finalmente, comecei a falar e não conseguia parar.

"Como as pessoas _vivem_ assim?" Edward não fez nenhum movimento e não disse nada em resposta, então eu continuei. "Quero dizer, sério, nunca ter que encher o seu próprio copo? Quero dizer, sua mãe até mesmo se _veste_? A pobre Alice tem que escovar os cabelos dela todas as noites, enquanto Elizabeth a diverte com contos da última festa a fantasia no Manderley?" Eu estava divagando, minhas mãos em movimentos rápidos na minha frente, meus olhos vagando através da luz que refletia na rua úmida da cidade do lado de fora das janelas do carro. "Oh meu Deus, aqueles _serviçais_. Eles estão simplesmente sempre... _lá_. Como eles fazem/sabem quando colocar sua cabeça e quando não? Você sabe que eles devem ouvir cada pequena coisa que se passa naquela casa. Você não tem segredos para aquelas pessoas, Edward, eu espero que você perceba isso. Eu realmente pensei que tinha sido transportada de volta no tempo, tipo uma centena de anos. Era como um capítulo de um romance de Edith Wharton".

De repente, Edward pegou uma das minhas mãos e puxou para o pequeno estacionamento de um posto de gasolina que obviamente estava fechado. Minhas palavras finalmente morreram na minha boca ao mesmo tempo. Olhei para ele e ele olhou para mim, um sorriso feliz em seu rosto quando ele deslizou o câmbio em ponto morto. A tensão que momentos atrás havia enchido o carro parecia ter levantado e eu sorri de volta e em alívio. Ele estendeu a mão sobre os nossos corpos com a outra mão para cobrir minha bochecha da sua forma familiar, trazendo meu rosto para ele antes de beijar meus lábios suavemente.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse, seus olhos brilhando nos meus.

Senti suas palavras em meus dedos dos pés e outro sorriso largo apareceu em meus lábios. "Eu também te amo".

Meu sorriso foi substituído por um olhar de choque e minha boca se abriu com as suas próximas palavras.

"Case-se comigo".

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Bem, bela maneira de encerrar a fic, não acham?_

_Espero que tenham gostado de tudo até aqui._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam. E principalmente pela paciência quando fiquei tanto tempo sem postar._

_E obrigada à __**ikss **__por ter permitido a tradução dessa história._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

><p><em>Para quem ainda não viu, a Nai começou a postar uma fic que eu ajudei com a tradução:<em>

_**Babies on Their Mind  
><strong>_

_Sinopse: Bella é uma parteira no Hospital de Forks. Ela conhece o novo obstetra, Edward Cullen, e a atração é poderosa e instantânea. A vida em uma maternidade é cheia de altos e baixos. Todos humanos._

_O link da fic é:_

_ www**(ponto)**fanfiction**(ponto)**net/s/10815892/1/Babies-on-Their-Mind-by-Cecilia1204_


End file.
